New Beginning
by DoubleM7
Summary: Luffy goes on an adventure but this time with a different crew. Strawhat Luffy and his Grandfleet are very overpowered but so are the bad guys! Will cover the very beginning of one piece to present. **Current Arc:Pre-WANO ARC**. 2yr time-skip starts on Chp 22.
1. Firstmate

**New Beginning**

•TABLE OF CONTENTS•

I-VI East Blue

•I Shell Town

•II Orange Town

•III Syrup Village

•IV Baratie

•V Conomi Island

•VI Lougetown

VII-XIX Grand Line

•VII Drum Island

•VIII Alabasta

•IX Sky Island

•X Water 7

•XI Enies Lobby

•XII Thriller Bark

•XIV Saboady Archipelago

•XVI-XIX War of the Best

XX-XXII Two Years Later

•XXI Impel Down

•XXII Saboady Archipelago: 2 years later

XXII-XXXIX New World

•XXV Fishman Island

•XXVII Punk Hazard

•XXIX-XXXIII Dressrosa

•XV-XXXIX Whole Cake Island

•XLVIII Film:Gold

•LI-LV Zou

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _My proudest creation so far is my New Beginning story which features Monkey D. Luffy with a rag tag group of pirates that follow him to the end of time._

 _In just a few chapters, I blazed through the East Blue saga as that has been played out far too long and many author had died down interest in their stories because these arcs take too long._

 _And I blazed through everything and now we are in the fun parts._

 _I finished Punk Hazard, Dressrosa, Whole Cake Island and Zou!_

 _I have already started on a WAR!_

 _I have already begun to go back through chapters and added minor changes here and there. In time I will add more._

 _Believe that!_

 _Thank You_

 _Last Changed: 2/22/19_

* * *

Shell Town

A young man with a straw hat arrives in Shell Town, learning of a strong fighter that he decides will be his first mate. He finally found the strong person but he was held down to a post, against his will.

"I heard you were strong, want to join me." Said the skinny young man, with a straw hat. He wore a red vest and khaki shorts. His confidence oozed with every word he spoke.

"Tsk yeah right, like I'll ever join you. Get lost, I got something to prove here" The man's intense gaze wouldn't go unnoticed by the young captain, yet he remained determined.

"I heard they weren't going to let you go. They're going to execute you!" Exclaimed the young Captain.

"Let them, I doubt that damn shitty brat will have enough guts to do it."

"Tell you what, I'm breaking you out of here let me just find the keys!"

"Nobody asked you to do anything..." Despite his attempts, the young captain was gone dashing towards the guards tower, leaving the man to himself once again.

"Well well well, how is our prisoner." A small boy who was the son of the marine commander went inside the prison yard and ate some food right at the face of the prisoner. "You really didn't think I'll let you go did you?" Lines of rifleman stood in a line pointing their guns at the prisoner.

His grip tightened trying to break his cuffs. Yet he felt drained as said cuffs were coated with sea stone, draining his power.

"Helmeppo you useless brat..." Said the prisoner, cursing the existence of the little shit.

"Haha! Okay get ready! Aim! Fire!" The line of soldiers shot at the helpless prisoner, yet they missed the young captain returning back from his mission of retrieving the keys to the cuffs.

The man absorbed all of the bullets, and with a smile on his face, he deflected them back to the marine soldiers.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Screamed the enlightened captain. "I found your keys!" The captain's arms extended like rubber and uncuffed the prisoner. The prisoner smiled under his scarf and rubbed his wrist. He stood up standing beside the young captain as a powerful foe emerged amongst the fallen marines.

"Who the hell do you think you are! I am Axe Hand Morgan! My law is absolute! Power is absolute! Justice will prevail!"

The young captain drew back both of his arms and launched them at the marine captain. "Gum Gum bazooka!"

Despite the amazing launch of the attack, the Marine Captain blocked the attack by raising his solid metal axe for an arm.

"Absolute justice will prevail! I am Captain Axe Hand Morgan you fool!"

Axe Hand Morgan

Marine Captain

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy captain of the strawhat pirates! And this is my first mate... uh what's your name again?" Luffy looked puzzled at his new crew member.

Monkey D. Luffy

Captain Strawhat Pirates

0 beri

The man thought to correct the young captain yet he went with his gut, 'first mate huh? Yeah I'll take that.' "My name is Katakuri, first mate of the strawhat pirates." With the announcement of his name, Katakuri molted both his arms into mochi, creating a rock hard structure, then he launched them at Morgan, left arm connecting with the axe arm and the right arm connected right at the jaw.

Morgan let out a loud groan loosing footing. Katakuri's attack was immediately followed by Luffy's Gum Bazooka, effectively knocking the Marine Captain out of consciousness. Helmeppo ran away immediately yelling something about getting revenge while the rest of the Marine's drop their weapon raising their arm in surrender.

Katakuri

Firstmate Strawhat Pirates

0 beri

"Wow you're strong, I knew it! Shishi" Luffy said with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself...Captain." Said Katakuri while he fixed his scarf around his mouth. Oblivious to him, an exciting, tragic, and wonderful adventure awaits him.

That day the legend of Strawhat Luffy spread wide throughout the East Blue, as the marines who are suppose to uphold justice and despise pirates, saluted Monkey D. Luffy as he sailed away towards his next adventure.

* * *

Meanwhile in the New World

"Where are my sons!" Yelled the ghastly woman behind the giant curtain. Her giant frame caused tremble among those present.

"They are on their way Mama!" Replied one of the people who are witnessing Mama's anger.

"Where are they!" Big Mom raised her hands and literally pulled the soul right out of the body of the poor person.

Charlotte LinLin

Big Mom

Yonkou

"Mama! We are here, you can stop worrying now. What did you need from us?" Asked the 4th son of BigMom, Charlotte Oven. His presence immediately became apparent as soon as he came inside the room.

Charlotte Oven

4th Son

700 Million Beri

"Shut it, It is I that Mama needs." Said the man right behind Oven. He also emitted the same amount of pressure as the fourth son.

"Why are you such a nuisance Daifuku?" Asked his brother.

Charlotte Daifuku

3rd Son

760 Million Beri

"Mamama, My sons, finally you have arrived." Big Mom retreated back to her bed while retaining her gaze to the other person present for the meeting. "My son, you will not say anything to Mama?" The man remained aloof, retaining his gaze at the window. His arms are crossed as his swords clang to his side. "Very well then Mama would like you three to take Fishman Island from the wretched Whitebeard."

"Right away, but do you know what we're up against." Asked Oven.

"No need brother, that's why we have brother...hey where did he go?" Said Daifuku. The two brothers looked for their third brother yet he was already on his way out of the room.

"That's our brother with his observation haki being so strong, he can already see minutes in advance." Said Oven

"Yeah, that is our brother Zoro."

Charlotte Zoro

Son

1 Billion Beri

* * *

 _"Hey! Where did that Warlord go?" Sanji looked around but finally saw the bloody figure right before him. He was shocked by the sight. "What's with all the blood!" He exclaimed. "How are you still alive!? Where is that guy? What happened here?"_

 _Zoro's gaze remained distant as he could barely speak. "Nothing...happened..."_

 _Chapter 485 One Piece_

 _Of all the people at this blasted party this guy is the most trouble...he trained his observation haki so much that apparently he can see a bit into the future...a monster with 1 billion beri!_ Capone Bege's thoughts on Charlotte Katakuri.

 _Chapter 860 One Piece_

* * *

 **FUTURE CHAPTER SPOILERS**

 _New Beginning Chapter 16: War of the Best (Whitebeard)_

 _"Who the hell is that?" Exclaimed Sengoku pointing at the entrance of the frozen bay._

 _A jolly roger of a smiling skull with a strawhat waved high above the hands of two towering giants. In between them were nine people standing beside each other._

 _"Sir the Strawhat Pirates have somehow bypassed our security and entered the bay through force. They have joined forces with the Whitebeard Pirates and allies. They have also brought with them about 600 pirates." Said a person who radioed Sengoku._

 _Before this, we take a look at how it all started... and the renewed journey of Straw hat Luffy..._

* * *

 **FUTURE CHAPTER SPOILERS**

 _New Beginning Chapter 22: Two Years_

 _A man with a brown strawhat walked through the busy Saboady Archipelago. There were several strange things that was happening at the island that brought a smile to his face._

 _In the outskirts of the island, a group of pirates that was impersonating his crew were on all fours dreading their very existence, most likely the work of his spy._

 _In the old auction house, or most accurately the burned down auction house. It was covered in bright blue and yellow flames that could have only came from his chef._

 _In the Pier where his ship was parked, a Pacifista was obliterated by the person who could only be his shipwright._

 _Then two disfigured Pacifistas were found without a motherboard that could only have been the work of his doctor._

 _A Celestial Dragon was shaken down as his two guards was destroyed by a bolt pf lightning, that could only have been his sniper._

 _At a bar, a wanted pirate worth 200million beri was manhandled by an amazon woman, that could only have been his tailor._

 _Then he felt two very strong presence heading towards the Iron Maiden, one was Crocodile while the other had to be his navigator._

 _Lastly he dropped by Rayleigh's bar, in which he just missed a commotion that revolved around an imposter posing as him. That was dealt with quickly by non other than his first mate._

 _Now he was headed to Port 12, where he predicted everyone was headed. The man took a deep breathe before approaching the Iron Maiden, just as he thought, everyone was already aboard the ship. His Grand fleet Captains were also there ready to see the crew off._

 _"Thank you guys." The man gave each of his Grandfleet Captain a genuine smile before passing by them._

 _"No problem at all boss, remember we are one call away." A man said bowing to his captain._

 _"Yeah, don't forget you're an emperor now, you can enjoy your adventures but at the end of the day, you have bigger responsibilities now don't forget." A different man was one of the higher commanders, knowing full well the adversities before the new Yonkou._

 _"Don't worry, I guarantee that I will be strong enough for whatever situation you throw at me." The man then looked at the ship, where his crew was all there waiting for their captains arrival. He was slow to walk up the steps, each of his crew mate noticed him immediately, each one was filled with overwhelming joy._

 _"Welcome back Captain Luffy!" Was all that needed to be said about their long awaited reunion. "What are your orders?"_

 _Strawhat Pirate Captain_

 _'Strawhat' Luffy_

 _?million Beri_

 _"All hands on deck" He assumed his spot on the front of the ship where he usually stood. He looked at his crew once more, each one manning their post. "Let's go to the next Island!"_

* * *

 **What you guys think? Leave a review please.**

 **Strawhat Pirates**

Luffy•0 Beri•Shell Town

Katakuri•0 beri•Shell town


	2. Navigator

_"I'm only going to say this once. I have no interest in you so I'm not going to drink with you!"_

Chapter 598

" _Why do you insist on humiliating me"_

Chapter 168

* * *

"Well well well what do we have here?" Asked the a menacing man as he approached the dup. He was wearing a clown attire and twirled his knives in his hands. "What do you have for me here?"

"Oh master Buggy, I brought a gift for you here." Said a woman who had short black hair, her glasses gleamed in the sunlight while her trusty sword hand to her side.

Buggy the Clown

Captain Buggy Pirates

15 Million Beri

"Great job my sweet, I always knew I could count on you." Buggy slowly approach the cage in which Luffy was encased. "What say you prisoner?"

"Blehhhh!" Luffy mocked the clown by sticking his tongue out.

"Why you little piece of..." Buggy put his face right in front of the cage. "Wanna die kid?!" He said in the most menacing voice possible.

Luffy got a hold of Buggy's face with both his hands, grasping them tightly. Then he retracted his head so far that it surprise the young woman. Then as soon as he released, Luffy's extended head made contact with Buggy's helpless face causing a loud bang.

"Captain Buggy!" Yelled one of his subordinate.

"Shut up you fools!" Buggy regained his composure and stood just a few feet from the cage, this time with caution. "You damn demon brat, you're going to get it now! Introducing, Buggy special cannon!" A giant cannon was revealed from under a clothe. "Get ready now you bastard! Light her up boys!"

Buggy's subordinate immediately complied lighting the fuse of the cannon. The countdown began, yet Luffy remained smiling.

"Three, Two... bye bye!" The cannon fired causing a cloud of dust. This caused the girl who imprisoned Luffy to jump into action, she could not let this man die for her gain. But before she could run in front of the cannon ball, someone else beat him to it.

"Damn it.. I got lost." The smoke cleared and revealed Katakuri catching the cannonball in his hands, he threw it into the sky causing it to explode in the air. Everyone was surprise other than Luffy.

"Shishi, its alright I knew you'd come eventually!" Luffy began to punch the metal cage and broke it into pieces. "Ahhh finally! Thanks for the help!" Luffy looked at the girl who trapped him, confusing her.

"Wait I didn't even do anything?" Replied the girl.

"Alright crew lets beat this clown up!" Luffy stood in the middle with Katakuri to his right and the girl to his left.

"Wait don't include me..."

"Don't bother lady, there's no point." Katakuri cracked his fist and launched a mochi punch at one of the cronies, while Luffy got to work with another group.

"You! Betrayed me!" Buggy exclaimed looking directly at the girl. Cabaji! Mohji! Get them!"

Cabaji was a swordsman who rode a unicycle. He charge at the girl causing her to draw her sword. "I will make you bleed girl, from one swordsman to another!"

Cabaji

First Mate Buggy Pirates

7 million Beri

Mohji went for Katakuri, riding his trusty lion toward the Strawhat firstmate. "Go Richie! Tear him to pieces!"

Mohji

Lion Tamer Buggy Pirates

4 Million Beri

Meanwhile, Luffy was face to face with Buggy.

"You damn brat causing all this problem. Now I'll really kill you." Buggy threw knives at Luffy which he easily dodged.

"I can't lose here you know! I will be the next King of Pirates!" Luffy launched a punch at Buggy which he easily dodged, the strange thing was, Buggy's head was detached from his body, then his hands circled behind Luffy and cut him in the arms.

"Whoa weird!" Luffy did not flinch and he punched the hands away.

"I got to admit, you're strong, but you're no match for me, do you know that my head is worth 15 million beri kid, you're as good as dead." Buggy's head was high in the air while the rest of his body was chopped into pieces flying all around Luffy.

But yet again he did not move a muscle, his eyes fixated at the feet of Buggy which remained on the ground. Gum Gum no...

"It's no use kid! How are you going to hit me!"

"Pistol!" Luffy aimed right at Buggy's feet, hitting them right on the mark.

Buggy's face turned into a dark shade of red as he screamed in agony. His body returned back to normal as he grasp his feet while jumping up and down. He then looked up at Luffy ready to curse him but was met with a barrage of punches.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" This effectively knocked the clown of his feet and caused him to pass out.

Luffy won this battle. "I wonder how my crew-members are doing."

Meanwhile Katakuri was barely breaking a sweat as Mohji was barely any trouble for him. The giant lion was a nuisance but it was no trouble at all. He disposed of the duo by knocking them out with a hardened mochi punch. He breathed out a sigh of relief as his quick victory made him feel a little bit better. "Atleast I'm not too tired. Wonder how everyone else is doing." Katakuri began to walk away from the fight, Mohji and Richie were on top of each other passed out from the uneven battle.

Lastly, Cabaji drew his sword against a worthy opponent. The woman he was battling was skilled making it a difficult victory.

"I got to admit, you're giving me a bit of trouble. Do you have a name before I kill you?"

"Yeah my name is Tashigi. I guess I'm allied with the straw hats now." Tashigi let out a sigh as she might as well ally herself with this strong people, making her escape and end goal, easier.

Tashigi

Navigator Strawhat Pirate

0 beri

Their blade clashed once more as this time Tashigi would gain an advantage by being the better swordsman.

Luffy and Katakuri arrived as soon as Tashigi gained the upper hand, slicing Cabaji across the chest. Tashigi won the battle.

"Great job, I'm Luffy and this is my first mate Katakuri, by the way what can you do?" Asked Luffy.

"Umm I guess I am a swordsman and I know a thing or two about navigating a ship."

"Great welcome navigator!"

* * *

"Yo Captain, the pirate activity here is well maintained. No problem at all." Said a man who wore a white vest, his tofa in his hands.

Smoker

Marine Vice-Captain

"Great job Smoker-san, you can take the rest of the day off." The woman was looking outside her open office window. Her eyes remained ablaze by the prospect of a possible conflict coming her way. She kept her eyes to the sky as the weather was telling her more than any one else could understand.

"Okay I'll be at the bar, you know where to find me Captain." Smoker made his exit. Leaving the woman to herself.

"Hmm looks like today's weather is going to be snow." The woman raised her weapon, she twirled it releasing a weather egg which she threw to the sky, suddenly the weather changed from sunny into snow.

"There you go Logue Town, here's a little snow courtesy of your local marine captain Nami" She said to no one in particular yet smiling to herself as she did a favor for the Logue Town citizens.

Nami

Marine Captain

* * *

 **There it is you guys hope that get's your blood boiling. Follow, Fave and Rate if you want more.**

Strawhat Pirates

Luffy•0 beri•Orange Town

Katakuri•0 beri•Orange Town

Tashigi•0 beri•Orange Town


	3. Sniper

_"There comes a time when a man has to stand and fight. That time is when his friends or dreams are laughed at" Usopp_

 _"I am lightning. No matter how hard they try, mankind can never overcome lightning. Since ancient times, mankind has labeled the unknowns of nature as God. And anything they could not understand, they feared. Everything which befalls mankind is said to be the work of God. Mankind accepts that it cannot defeat natural disasters. And I am not one of them" Enel_

* * *

"Damn storm, we need to stop somewhere Captain!" Exclaimed Tashigi as she tried to navigate their stolen ship from Buggy.

"Aye, where to then?" Asked Luffy who was too busy eating the ship's supply into nothing.

"There's an island coming up, it's called Gecko Island. We can stay there for a little bit until this storm calms down." Replied Tashigi, while she was checking her compass and maps.

"We better not stay thetr long, I don't know how I can be a pirate king there!" Luffy said with a mouthful of food.

Katakuri on the other hand, stood in front of the ship, sagely thinking to himself. His path wasn't expected to be here, yet here he is, a full pledge pirate. Helping a man who he barely knows, sailing with a woman who is even more of a stranger.

"Land ho!" Screamed Katakuri shaking the thoughts to the back of his mind.

"That's it, Gecko Island!" Screamed Tashigi, glad that her navigation skill was still up to standards.

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy jump from the ship towards the island, leaving his two crew members to themselves.

The duo looked at one another and face palm. "That damn Luffy." They said at the same time.

* * *

Luffy landed on the island, stretching his legs ad they have been at sea for a couple of days. What caught Luffy's attention was that despite the thunderstorm, there was a fire in what he assumed was the village of the island. He immediately ran in that general direction.

Before he could reach the village, Luffy was hit with a giant thunderbolt, causing him to stop. Though it was a direct hit, he was unfazed.

"What was that?" Luffy checked his body if there was any damage, there was non.

"Foolish mortal, you dare enter my land! You and the rest of those pirates will leave or you will face my wrath!" Screamed an omnipotent voice.

Luffy looked around where the voice was coming from. "Yeah I'm a pirate, so what of it?"

"Then you shall die mortal!" This time Luffy was hit with consecutive lightning bolt, each time not doing a single damage to him. "Look pal, I don't know what's your problem here but I'm just here to wait out the storm. Now come out and fight me!"

"What the hell are you...and wait, you're not with those black cat bastards?" Said the voice.

"What? I'm with the strawhat pirates! See my strawhat? Who names their crew black cat pirate!" Luffy began to laugh from the name.

"Oh... well I apologize I guess. I hope you're not lying to me or you will really face my wrath." This time the voice had a face, and the man revealed himself from behind the ditch.

"Alright you want to fight!" Luffy readied his fist, while the man raised his hands up in surrender.

"Look I thought you were one of those black cat pirates, they set fire to the village and try to run away with Miss Kaya. Luckily, Merry intercepted but retain heavy injury. I like to keep to myself, protect this quiet island from a distant, but this has cause me to step down and deal with this people myself." Said the man.

Luffy drop his fist and smiled at the stranger. "So you like to shoot people at a distance with lightning? Great! Welcome to my crew! You can be our sniper!" Said Luffy.

"Wait what do you mean..."

"Don't even try new guy, he won't even budge." Tashigi finally caught up with their captain, with Katakuri not too far behind.

The man raised his swiftly raised his hands to launch another attack but stopped when Luffy announced who they were.

"Oh this is Katakuri my first mate, and that's Tashigi my navigator. They're your new crew mates!" Said Luffy.

"But I don't..."

"So where's these black cats hiding?" Asked Katakuri as he scanned the area.

"They're not hiding, as the villagers try to put out the flames, the black cat pirates made an announcement that they will come at full force mid day to destroy the village and take Miss Kaya's inheritance by force." Replied the man, showing fear despite of his great ability. After all what can one man do against a whole group of pirates.

"That's why you're here at the end of the village, waiting for their arrival?" Asked Tashigi, this time she grip her sword, angered by the black cat pirates.

"Yes..."

"Well this is no job for one person. We are going to help." Said Luffy.

"Um thank you but I can't ask you to risk your lives for us, you don't owe this village anything, I do."

"Well friends help friends, and now that your my sniper, you are our friend!" Said Luffy with a giant smile.

Tashigi and Katakuri sweat drop, what a shallow way of thinking, they both thought.

"Thanks again, well we have two docks. This one and the one on the opposite end. If you guys can watch there."

"Tashigi, Katakuri, go over there, I'll stay and watch here with..."

"My name is Enel, Guardian of Syrup Island."

Enel

Sniper Strawhat Pirates

0 beri

"Alright I'm staying with Enel." The duo agreed and went to the opposite side of the island. Leaving Luffy and Enel to themselves.

"And now we wait."

"Indeed."

* * *

Meanwhile with Katakuri and Tashigi, they were also bored out of their mind yet their discipline was strong and they remained attentive to their job.

"So what's your story?" Asked Tashigi.

"Me? Just a wandering soul who happened to end up in that island where my kindness outweighs my logical side. So long story short I helped a little girl from that brat Helmeppo who was going to execute her but in turn I had to survive two months without food or water and then he will set me free. That's when I met Luffy who figured out that it was a false promise and he set me free. We also beat a Marine Captain so... yeah. What's your story?" Said Katakuri.

"Wow...well um I was raised as an orphan, trained under a great swordsman. I had this friend who ended up being the child of a monster. Anyway everyone got killed in the island and I escape from my friends help. I've just been trying to find my friend and tell them I'm sorry." Said Tashigi, tears flowing down from her eyes.

"Sorry for what?" But Tashigi would not be able to answer Katakuri as a plethora of pirates arrived as expected.

"Black cat pirates I assume?" Said Katakuri.

"What's it to yah!" Said one of the pirates.

"Well this morning, really nothing, but thanks to my captain, you're all our punching bags." Katakuri jumped ahead, extending both or his hands and hardening them into hard mochi, they he began to mow the enemies as if they were grass.

Tashigi froze for a minute, amaze by the man's skill, yet she would also like to join the action. So Tashigi drew her trusty weapon and wields it with both hands and charged at the enemy slicing them gracefully with one stroke per enemy.

"Captain! Captain!" Someone from the very back of the black cat pirates was yelling at a den den mushi. "We got a problem here! Help us! They're strong! Captain help!"

* * *

On the other side of the line, a passed out crisp Jango was lying on the floor, drooling.

Luffy and Enel stood side by side while their enemy stood in front of them.

"No matter, Jango will wake up eventually and force that signature from Kaya. I am Kuro of the Black Cats, I will be your end."

Kuro

Black Cat Pirates

14million Beri

"How you planning on doing that?" Asked Luffy but he was met with two enemies charging at him causing him to lose his footing.

"Sham and Buchi, kill this fool." Said Kuro to the two new arrival. Sham was a skinny fellow who had cat like features while Buchi was a big fellow who also hat cat like features.

"Don't forget about me!" Enel charged at Kuro carrying lightning in his hands, throwing them at Kuro, but the intellectual man, only second in IQ to Benn Beckham, easily dodged the half ass attack and cut Enel's waist.

Enel grasp his side and fell back a little bit, Kuro was no cake walk, he was quick, agile and smart. But Enel had his Goro Goro on his side. So this time Enel still charged at Kuro, same result with Kuro dodging and aiming at Enel's side, though time, Enel charged his entire body with electricity. Kuro sliced at Enel but his metal claws conducted electricity, causing Kuro to be electrocuted.

Kuro eventually passed out from electrocution.

Luffy had a hold of both Sham and Buchi's head and slammed them against each other. All they had were their flexibility from being cat's wannabe and all.

"You done?" Asked Luffy.

"Yeah I think so. Hey whats that." Enel picked up the Den Den mushi.

"Captain please help us we are getting... ahhhhh!"

Enel and Luffy looked at one another. Then a new voice spoke. "Hello, whoever you are on the other line we'll beat you like with did to your precious Black Cat pirates."

"Who's this?" Luffy spoke to the den den mushi

"Who's this first?" Replied the other person.

"The name is Luffy who is this?!"

"Luffy! You won! This is Tashigi!"

"Oh Tashigi, hi. We beat them already. Meet us back in the village." This time it was Enel's time to answer.

Luffy looked at Kuro's fallen body as well as the rest of the black cat's that they have just beaten. "Village is that way right?" Asked Luffy to Enel.

"Yeah, you coming?"

"Give me a moment I'll be there in a few." Luffy gave him a smile while Enel shrugged it off and walked towards the village.

This left Luffy with Kuro. Jango was still passed out as well as Sham and Buchi.

"What do you want brat, why did you stay."

"You're strong, evil, but strong. So lend me your strength."

"Join you? Like I would ever. What am I going to do with these fools."

"Bring em."

"I still don't see your point."

"See, my brother ace, he writes to me all the time. He tells me that his father, Whiteballs or something like that has his own division of pirates. So I was thinking since that man is the closest to one piece and being called the strongest man in the world, that I need to do that same. So I'm extending an offer to be my friend. Join my armada."

"After what I've done here...you still extend me this offer." Kuro was still lying flat on his back.

"You seem like a good guy, just lost in your ways. So I'm giving you something to do, to look forward to. What do you say?"

Kuro let out a long sigh. "The Black Cat pirates will leave this village tonight but we are officially under the Strawhat pirates. Just give us a summon, we'll stay close and we'll be there."

"Sounds like a plan. See yah Kuro!" Luffy made his way back to the village. Kuro shook his head, from a man who was going to take a fortune of a young heiress, to the subordinate crew of Strawhat Pirates. What a time...

In the village, Katakuri and Tashigi were already being fed so much that they could not eat any longer. Enel on the other hand was not use to this much attention and remained to himself. Luffy arrived at the scene of the celebration and immediately went to eat all the food.

"Hello there, my name is Merry and this is Miss Kaya, we are forever grateful for what you've all done for us here today."

"You look like a sheep." Luffy still spoke with his mouth full. Though Merry simply ignored this.

"Well I heard from your crew member that you need a ship. And I so happen to have one. You may have it as a thank you for saving us. It's name is going merry, please take good care of it." Merry and Kaya took a bow and retreated back to the manor.

"Awesome we have ourselves a ship!" Luffy yelled with his mouth still full of food. Enel joined the trio while Katakuri and Tashigi continued to shake there heads but was laughing regardless. Yeah these are great people, said Enel to himself.

* * *

In Skypie

"Please no.. don't kill me!" A man was running away from someone, someone terrible.

He was weaving through the forrest area trying to escape the wrath of the god.

No matter how fast he ran, he felt like there was no use, it was hopeless in his mind.

Then he tripped and began to roll all over the place, finally stopping when a man's foot met his face.

"Please don't kill me." It was four people surrounding the poor man, who was sure to meet his end.

"You've angered the god mortal, any last words." Said the man standing before the escapee.

The escapee knew he had no way put as death was inevitable. So with his last ounce of courage he yelled. "He is no God! He is a mortal by the name of Usopp!" The man met his end by burning to death.

From a distance the four men looked, it was probably thousands of yards away.

"Such accuracy..." The four men of the God's army retreated back to their master, amazed by his skill.

Usopp

God of Skypie

* * *

 **How was that? Surprise surprise. Well same as always Favorite, Review, Follow if you want more.**

Strawhat Pirates

Luffy•3.5 billion beri•Enies Lobby

Katakuri•1.2 Billion beri•Enies Lobby

Tashigi•980million beri•Enies Lobby

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

Black Cat Pirates Kuro of a Thousand Plans

 **Original Strawhats**

Zoro -Big Mom's Son•Nami -Marine Captain•Usopp -God of Skypie•


	4. Chef

_"You're no father of mine."_ _Vinsmoke Sanji_

 _"Protect him with your life! He is Ace's last wish!" Marco the Phoenix_

* * *

"So...I'm Enel, I was the Guardian of Syrup Island. I wield the Goro Goro no Mi. I wish to become a entity that the world will remember for eternity."

"I'm Tashigi, I am aspiring to be the greatest swordsman in all seas!"

"Great, I'm Katakuri, I'm only here to help this guy become the pirate king. Sounds like a foolish dream but I think he can do it."

"I'm hungry..." Luffy groaned as he lay face down on the deck of going Merry. Despite being a new ship, the group felt right at home, it was as if the ship knew what they were feeling.

"You ate all the damn food already, what did you expect?" Said Katakuri. Their conversation was held into a hold as another ship, much bigger than their own hit them.

"Watch it you bastard!" Yelled Luffy, pissed off that they would do that to his ship.

"Huh? Who's speaking? You dare speak to me that way. I am Captain Iron Fist Fullbody! You dare disturb my date."

"I don't care about your damn date, you hit my ship!" Luffy was readying his fist, Katakuri, Enel, and Tashigi were ready to back him up.

"Why you little, do you want to go to prison." Fullbody jump aboard Luffy's ship and challenge him to a fight raising his fist.

"Bad idea..." said Tashigi as she returned to handling the helm of the ship.

Luffy received a couple of quick blows from Fullbody but remained unhurt. This began to scare the Marine Captain.

"What is wrong with you..." but Luffy gave Fullbody a swift uppercut, sending him to the sky in a far away distance. Then they can hear Fullbody landing somewhere close, most likely a ship.

Enel inspected the area and used his sharp vision to locate some smoke on a ship, most likely where Fullbody landed. "Over there! He landed on that ship called Barotee?"

"I'm not done with you bastard!" Luffy jump after the guy, using his gum fruit to cover the distance.

Enel looked at the other two with Katakuri saying "Get use to it."

Luffy landed on top of Fullbody causing him to lose his air. Then Luffy met a swift kick from an old man sending the captain to fly through walls, only to stop when a man with a carefree look and pineapple hair caught him.

"Damn brat, you have to pay for your damages, you can't just use my restaurant to brawl." The man with a long mustache and red pants said. The pineapple hair guy who caught Luffy went back to his station and continued to work.

"What old man? I don't need to do anything, I have to become pirate king."

"Ha! Pirate King you say, foolish dream." Said the old man. "So I need you to work off your damage, say 60 days."

"I don't have that time old man like I said I have to become..."

"Pirate King, I heard you. I once had your aspiration kid but things change."

"Who are you anyway." Everyone was shocked by Luffy's question.

"I'm Red Leg Zeff, proud owner of Baratie, the floating restaurant. Now get to work or I'll double your punishment!"

Red Leg Zeff

Baratie

Luffy groaned and murmured but went to work. Though his work was more of a nuisance than actual help. They assigned him to clean, Luffy falls asleep half the time. They assigned him to wash dishes and he breaks all the plates. They assigned him to cook and he burns the food. So Zeff's last tasked for him was to serve the customers.

Meanwhile Fullbody threatened his way out of paying anything, using his status as a Marine.

Luffy wore an apron and held pen and paper at hand, he walked toward the dining area surprise to see familiar faces sitting at one of the table. Tashigi was waving at him with a smile while Katakuri and Enel were enjoying their meal. "Oi Luffy! You work here now?" Asked Tashigi.

"What do you mean?" In a matter of seconds Luffy had his face stuff with Enel's food.

"You damn fool, get to work." Zeff hit Luffy on the back of the head with a plate, breaking it into pieces.

"Ouch ouch old man." Luffy began to scratch the back of his head.

"Now hurry up and get to work, stop bothering our customers." Just before Zeff could drag Luffy by the ear, the door busted wide open revealing two people.

"It's you again, I told you to get out of here." Patty was one of the chef's in charge of the restaurant serving only right under Zeff. "You scum pirate, we don't serve you dirty bastard if you have no money, you hear?"

"Please, just feed my captain." The man said as he begged the people in the room.

"Do you have money?"

"No"

"Then get out!" Patty kicked the duo in the stomach causing them to fall back outside the door. Before Patty could follow up, he was hit in the face by the pineapple haired guy.

"Tsk just give them the damn food Patty." The pineapple haired guy gave a plate to the duo. As well as poured them a glass to drink. "I told you not to come back Gin, bringing Don Krieg with you I see."

Gin

First Mate Don Krieg Pirates

12million beri

Don Krieg

Captain Don Krieg

17milion beri

"Sorry...I didn't know what else to do." Replied Gin but was met by Don Krieg's fist.

"Shut up you fool, we don't beg." Don Krieg got to his feet and pointed his power armor guns at everyone in the room. "Now then give me all your food, and all of your water. I need to feed my men."

"You promise to not do this captain."

"Shut up Gin! Now do as I say."

"Yeah right, like we'll fall over and surrender." Replied Patty.

"Just do as he says, just leave us alone afterwards Krieg." Said Zeff, sill holding Luffy's ears.

"Well well, you're Red Leg Zeff. I heard alot about you, surviving the Grand Line and all."

"Yeah so what of it?"

"Nothing, Just prepare my food and we'll be gone."

Zeff crew prepared the required food for Don Krieg, then the duo took the food and left, just as they said they would.

The tension disperse and everyone went back to normal. Meanwhile Luffy was intrigued by the guy who gave them food.

"Hey you, why'd you give them food."

"No one needs to go hungry. Plus Gin's my friend." Replied the guy who was cleaning up the plates where Don Krieg and Gin ate at.

"Great I decided, you're going to be my chef."

"Tough luck buddy. I'm not pirate material." Replied the man.

"Sure you are, plus I've already decided."

Katakuri, Tashigi and Enel snickered amongst themselves as this was a familiar sight.

"Yeah good luck with that." The pineapple haired guy walked back into the kitchen, who was followed by Luffy, he continued to bother the guy until he would budge.

Katakuri, Tashigi and Enel all made there way back to the Going Merry as they waited for their captain to get out of the mess that he started.

Zeff gathered his entire crew in the lobby. He had an announcement to make.

Luffy and the pineapple haired guy were in the background, he was still bothering the guy to join his crew.

"Today Don Krieg entered our premise but was kicked out immediately. Knowing his reputation, he will definitely by back. I want you all to be ready."

Everyone nodded.

"Now go get some rest you bunch of scalawags."

* * *

The next day.

Business was usual with Luffy still bothering the guy. Funny thing was, he would not budge.

Zeff continued to keep an eye on the distance to be ready for Don Krieg's arrival.

He rubbed his eyes from frustration as he wanted to keep a low profile for as long as possible. But now this man has made it difficult. Just as he opened his eyes, he could see three giant ships quickly approaching their small Baratie restaurant.

"Zeff! Give up your ship or you will all die!" Yelled a nourished Don Krieg who stood at the helm of his ship.

"Damn. Well men, prepare to defend this ship with your life." Zeff stood in front of the entire group, waiting for Don Krieg's arrival.

Luffy was still in the back, continuing to bother the man, this time he finally answered. "Alright I'll join, but on one condition. Help me defend this ship."

"Easy enough. Katakuri! Tashigi! Enel!" The trio looked at Luffy from their table, they were still enjoying their meal unaware of what was about to happen. "We're going to help our chef fight this Krug guy!"

"His name is Don Krieg and he's no small fry."

"I don't care, I'll beat his ass!" His first mate, navigator, and sniper all got up ready to fight. Katakuri fixed his scarf, Tashigi drew her sword, and Enel began to play with lightning in his hands.

Don Krieg finally landed on the ship, standing face to face with Zeff. He removed his over coat revealing a golden armor. "You sure you want to fight me old man."

"These old legs are still feared in the seas Krieg!" Zeff swiftly kicked Krieg on the side of the head, but he blocked with his right hand.

"Fool, do you think I'm stupid enough to trade blows with you." Krieg got a grip of Zeff's legs and opened a hidden poison canister in his right hand. "Goodnight."

Zeff felt woozy, falling into one knee, he held onto Krieg's shirt before finally letting go and passing out.

Now everyone will be easy. Thought Krieg, but he was very wrong as a skinny man with a strawhat zoomed right past him crashing to his men right behind him. "What the.."

"Krieg you bastard, I'm going to beat you up!" Luffy was beating some of Krieg's men before making it right in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Monkey D Luffy, the next king of pirates!" He threw a punch right at Krieg's face, surprising him. Through all of his experience and struggles in the Grand Line, Don Krieg has never encountered a direct punch to the face. He flew back into a wall breaking it. He was slow to get up as he touched his nose, blood flowing from it. He got up but this time he drew a spear from his back. It extended and opened right at the middle forming a shield before the blade. He began to twirl his weapon and ran towards Luffy.

Luffy had his fist to his side steam coming out of his body for a moment only to revert back to normal. As Krieg got closed, Luffy threw his hands back and immediately threw it back forward. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka!" His palms collided with Don Krieg's chest, causing his armor to collapse into a million pieces. Surprised, Krieg once again fell on his back, unable to understand how he could be easy defeated. He tried to get up once more but fell the air knocked out from his body. Luffy landed a kick to his stomach. "Gomu Gomu no Jack Hammer!"

"That's for messing with Zeff!" He stood on top of Don Krieg, victorious.

* * *

"I told him if I'll join them, seems like a good group." The pineapple haired guy was helping Zeff up to his feet.

"I don't know why you even stayed for so long." Zeff was still feeling the poison.

"I owed you one, you gave me a home and place to stay, fed me and thought me how to cook like you."

"Tsk I treat you all the same. You just happen to be a well known pirate who drifted to my lovely old ship."

"Yeah, which is why I still felt that I owed you one."

"Whatever kid, You need to help them."

"Yeah, here sit right there. Don't do anything stupid." Said the man as he helped Zeff sit down on the wall.

"Yeah, get them off my ship Marco."

"You got it." Marco turned into a once thought extinct phoenix causing blue flames to emit from his body. Then he soared to the sky causing a streak of blue and yellow flames was left on his trail.

Marco the Phoenix

Chef Strawhat Pirates

60million Beri

Everyone was dazed by the sight, it was not common for people of the East Blue to meet a man who possess such a rare and mythical devil fruit. Marco the Phoenix was his name.

Katakuri was facing Gin, who was surprisingly a strong opponent. His skill with the baton was very fluid, causing great trouble to Katakuri. The only thing he got going for him was his devil fruit, even though he was getting hit, each blow was nullified due to his skin turning into mochi.

Enel was taking care of Krieg's countless cronies, he had three giant ships, full of power hungry pirates. So Enel weaved and dance around the countless pirates dishing out lightning and combining it with his hand to hand combat skills. His strike was stopped by a giant man wearing a weird costume, he had a cylinder in his chest, arms and legs. "Get ready to face Pearl and my ultimate defense!"

"Yeah right!" Enel picked up a rusty old metal and used his ability to conduct his power through it. Then he pointed the rod at Pearl launching a powerful thunderbolt directly at him, causing Pearl to be electrocuted. "Wow didn't expect that. Awesome."

Tashigi on the other hand was helping the common people who were having a hard time escaping the commotion. She protected them as they made their way to the escape ships. Luckily the other pirate chefs were helping her. Tashigi swung her weapon at another pirate but felt someone's tight grip on her arms.

"I'll pay you any amount of money... please help me."

"What?"

"My village, we need help. I've been looking for strong people for weeks. Please help my village." Tashigi was a very helpful individual, not one to refuse people in need.

"Where is your village?" She sliced at another pirate.

"Conomi Island."

"Luffy! I'm going to Conomi Island!" Yelled Tashigi. Luckily everyone picked it up as Tashigi got aboard the Going Merry with the lady who grab her, and sailed towards Conomi Island.

Luffy did not question his navigator, his mind set was one thing at a time, and right now Don Krieg was the piece of shit in front of him.

* * *

"So why help this scum, you seem like a nice guy." Katakuri clashed with Gin, now they are face to face with one another.

"I guess I didn't know him until after the Grand line. He changed."

"Well why stick with him?"

"I guess out of duty, I have to take care of the crew some how."

"Right.. well see after this battle, my crazy captain has this plan to create a grand fleet. Maybe dump your boss and join us?"

"Tsk as if it were that easy. It's not like I can lose." Gin twirled his baton hitting Katakuri right in the face.

This made Katakuri smile as this was finally a true fight that he can invest in.

He dodged Gin's following blow, not letting one hit him. Gin was faster than ever, attacking at full speed but what seemed to be a hit, Katakuri actually dodged. Instead pf dodging on the following hit, Katakuri caught Gin's baton and threw him to the ground. Then he followed with stamping on him with a hardened mochi legs. Lastly he trapped Gin on a mochi trap hardening the casing to ensure that Gin could not move. "Worthy opponent but someone who's troublesome is coming. Good battle with you, consider my offer." Katakuri went to stand beside Luffy, Enel also joining them.

"I think I need a staff that conducts electricity, like this metal bar I'm holding." Enel was twirling a rusty old metal bar that was channeling his ability.

"Looks like we got a strong one coming." Said Katakuri.

"Yeah, he won't be a problem. Seems like a good guy." Said Luffy.

Just as the trio expected, a man wielding a giant blade arrived in a casket shaped boat.

"It's him! He's the one who destroyed our 50 ships in the Grand Line!" Yelled Pearl, who was slow to get up as Enel did a damage on him.

"My quarrel is not with you. Hand over Don Krieg and everyone will be free." The man said.

Luffy tried to jump to where the man was but was held back by both Katakuri and Enel. They both felt the strength which the man emits.

"He's here, now go away Dracule Mihawk." Zeff carried Don Krieg in his arms, tossing the passed out pirate to where Mihawk was floating. Marco landed beside Zeff as he made quick work of the Don Krieg pirates, non of them stood a chance.

Dracule Mihawk

Schibukai

Bounty Frozen

"Zeff, didn't expect to see you here and Marco the Phoenix." Mihawk tied a rope on Krieg's hands.

"Yeah neither did I Mihawk." Replied Marco.

"Well I got what I came for I don't really want to battle you and Zeff at the same time, guess I'll be going." Just like that Mihawk sailed away without causing anymore trouble.

The rest of the Don Krieg pirates surrendered with Gin throughly apologizing for the action of their Captain, or once captain. He explained that with Katakuri's words, he planned to change the direction of the pirate crew and officially join the Strawhat Pirate Grand Fleet.

"Well that's great. I'll give word to Kuro that you guys joined, and meet up with them. I think you all can learn some things from one another." Luffy was glad that Gin joined his cause. He felt like he was ready to conquer the Grandline.

"Wait we have to follow Tashigi! Conomi Island!"

"Yeah I know how to get there." Said Marco, raising his hands as he approached Luffy.

"Oh guys this is our new chef, his name is Marco."

"Sup I'm Enel the sniper." Enel shook his hands while Katakuri did the same.

"I'm Katakuri, the firstmate."

"Alright old man Zeff, we need one of your ships."

Zeff let out a sigh. "You still have a bunch of damages on my ship, but I guess all is forgiven as you beat Don Krieg and kept them off my ship. Just pick a ship and go."

"Thanks old man!"

And so Luffy, Katakuri, Enel, and Marco sailed towards Conomi Island, where Tashigi said she was headed.

"By the way, you're a freaking phoenix, how cool is that!" Exclaimed Luffy causing everyone on board to laugh.

* * *

In the New World.

"You sure about this Ace?" Asked a big man by the name of Jozu, he was the third division commander of the Whitebeard pirates. Vista was also looking at Ace concerned by his decision.

Diamond Jozu

Third Division Whitebeard Pirates

265million beri

Flower Sword Vista

Fourth Division Whitebeard Pirates

260million beri

"Yeah, I got to do this, I just have to." Replied Ace, the second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates.

Firefist Ace

Second Division Whitebeard Pirates

550milliom beri

A breathe taking figure approach Ace and gave him a hug. The giant man was non other the Whitebeard, the strongest man in the world.

Whitebeard

Yonkou

"Pop's I got to do this..." Explained Ace, trying not to tear up the same manner as Whitebeard was crying.

"I know son, I know, just be careful, you understand?" Whitebeard finally released the young man and this time he faced a blond man wearing all black attire. He smoked a cigarette while contemplating Ace's move.

"You be careful out there Ace." Said the blonde man."

"Yeah I'll be careful, I just have to avenge our brother Thatch."

"I know Ace, I know.."

"Well I best be on my way." Ace got on board his small ship, powered by his fire fruit. He ignited his hands and the ship zoomed away.

"Bye everyone! I'll get that bastard Teach!"

Just like that, Ace was gone. Everyone stopped for a moment, watching Ace disappear on the horizon.

"Now my sons, I need your assistance once more. Big Mom is causing trouble in Fishman Island, she wants to test my grip of it. I want Vista, and Jozu to go."

The two mentioned by Whitebeard nodded, agreeing with their father's decision.

"I'm going too pops." Said the blonde haired man, tossing his cigarette in the ocean.

"Hmmm, looks like you're itching for action son." Said Whitebeard.

"Yeah pops, I just want to get my feet lose, after what Teach did, I just want to release all this anger."

"Very well son, be on your way then."

"Yes pops thanks." The blonde haired man hop aboard the ship which Vista and Jozu were already on.

"Watch each other's back, we'll be here. And Sanji, don't do anything stupid!"

"Yeah pop!"

Black Leg Sanji

First Division Whitebeard Pirates

800million beri

* * *

 **So how was it?Again Rate Review Follow, Favorite for more. It's much appreciated!"**

 **Strawhat Pirate**

 **Luffy -Captain**

 **Katakuri -Firstmate**

 **Tashigi -Navigator**

 **Enel -Sniper**

 **Marco -Chef**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Black Cat Pirates Kuro of a Thousand Plans**

 **Krieg Pirates* Black Baton Gin**

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Captain**

 **Usopp -God of Skypie**

 **Sanji -First division Whitebeard Pirates**

 **Chopper -?**

 **Robin -?**

 **Franky -?**

 **Brooke -?**


	5. Fishman

_"Destiny... fate... dreams... These unstoppable ideals are held deep in the heart of man. As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life, these things will not vanish from the earth."_ _King of the Pirates" Gol D Roger_

* * *

"Arlong! Come out here and face me!" Luffy stood at the entrance of Arlong Park. The crew was back together with Katakuri, Tashigi, Enel and Marco all standing beside their Captain. The trouble which Arlong brought to the town was enough to piss Luffy off. He decided in his mind that Arlong was a bad man and that he needed to get what was coming for him. "I'm going to beat you up Arlong you damn bastard!"

Arlong

Sun Pirates

20million beri

The door of Arlong park opened, revealing Arlong along with his fellow fishman. "So a human dare to challenge the clear superior race. You intrigue me human, why don't you come in and prove what you were just spewing out just now."

"Damn straight!" Luffy charge immediately targeting Arlong, his fist collided with Arlong's hands.

Tashigi crossed swords with an octopus with six swords. He went by the name Hatchan and his six sword style was very impressive.

Katakuri was trading blows with a tank of a fishman by the name of Kuroobi.

Marco was fighting a strange fishman who shot him with water bubbles. His name was Chew.

Enel on the other hand was fighting the giant fish bull looking thing by the name of Mohmoo.

Luffy was thrown into the giant tower at the center of Arlong park. Fishman are definitely stronger than humans but Luffy has his rubber fruit. He slowly got up but Arlong followed through with a knee to his stomach, then he barraged Luffy with multiple punches to the stomach.

"You think you're any match for me? Foolish human!" Luffy could not even catch his breathe, as Arlong would not let up.

"Hundreds of years of torment and we finally have control. Now you come to destroy our way of life. You can't look down on us any longer, we are the superior race, we look down on you!" Arlong was caught off guard when Luffy caught one of his punches with his head.

"I don't give a damn about your stupid race problem, I care that you've hurt the people of this island!" Luffy began to barrage Arlong with hundreds of continuous punches. Gomu Gomu Gatling Gun!

Arlong was hit and was sent to the very top floor of the Arlong's own tower. He was slow to get up as Luffy immediately followed after him. Luffy rose pass the top of the building.

"You're not going to stop me!" Arlong had his fist ready, Luffy falling from the sky rapidly with his arms extended, aimed at the fishman.

"You will not torment this village any longer!" Arlong missed, Luffy got a clean hit right in Arlong's face. His pent up anger reflected in his fist. The impact of the blow was so strong that Arlong's tower collapsed, one floor at a time.

Tashigi had Hatchaan beat, breaking all of his swords. Katakuri made quick work of Kuroobi but his fishman karate was a challenge on its own. Marco beat Chew quickly because it pissed him off that he was getting spat on. Mohmoo laid face down on the ground, not even wanting to go back to the water, Enel made sure of it.

As the dust cleared, a group of marine stood in the gate of Arlong Park, a shocked Marine Captain dropped the den den muchi in hand.

"Hello, Captain Nezumi, again what is the report on Conomi Island?" The den den muchi spoke with the voice of a woman.

Nezumi quickly picked up the den den muchi, gasping for air at the sight he saw before him. "Pirate's are attacking, but I got this handled." Nezumi dropped the den den muchi once again, forgetting to hang up. "Now you dirty sticken pirates, surrender in peace and we won't be any trouble."

"Did you know about this?" Tashigi was taking care of the exhausted Luffy, but the arrival of the Marine quirked her interest. "I said did you know about this?" Tashigi slowly approached the Marine Captain. Some Marine officers tried to point a gun at her but Katakuri and Enel disperse of any distraction. Nezumi tried to back up but Marco was right behind him stopping him from his track.

"Look, he was paying me okay? What was I suppose to do."

"Shut your mouth." Tashigi told only a few feet from the corrupt pirate, drawing her weapon.

"Please you got to let me live." The corrupt Marine Captain got on his knees to beg.

"You will bring no more trouble to this village." Tashigi slash was so swift that Nezumi closed his eyes from fear. Unlike the corrupt marine captain, Tashigi was not evil, so she stopped right at the throat of Nezumi. "Now go away and report everything that happened here correctly." Nezumi nodded, quickly getting up to his feet and running back to his marine ship, trickles of pee fell from his pants.

"That damned liar." Everyone was surprise by the voice, finding that the den den mushi was still playing, Katakuri picked up the snail.

"Who is this?" Asked Katakuri.

"It doesn't matter." The voiced hanged up on the other line.

Katakuri shrugged and threw the den den mushi on the floor. Meanwhile everyone else was talking to the villagers helping them start clean up. Luffy finally got up and stood above Arlong, who finally came to his senses.

"Something you need?" Asked the fishman.

"I guess."

"Spill it brat...no need to rub your victory in my face..."

"Well from what I understand, you are just an angry man who hated the injustice of the world."

"What of it?"

"I'm starting something big, big enough to challenge the tip of the world order, and everyone's welcome even you guys."

"I don't know how you can even extend that kind of offer, what I've done.." Humility echoed in Arlong's voice.

"I guess, but this is your chance for redemption."

"Yeah...give me some time to make amends, but I do accept."

"Great...I want you to meet up with Kuro and Gin, they will catch you up on things." Luffy got up from speaking with Arlong and joined the rest of his crew. His anger that he harbored from Arlong was gone. The man was sincere in his apologies and he was going to make amends to his mistake, Luffy took his word for it, he better.

"Yo Luffy, the villagers want to treat us to a feast, let's go!" Exclaimed Marco. The Strawhat pirates were finally back together, going to the village to enjoy themselves.

* * *

 **Other line of the Den Den Mushi**

"That damn Nezumi..." The lady on the other line was non other the Marine Captain Nami.

"What's up boss?" Smoker was sitting across her desk, reading a newspaper.

"He told me that my home village was fine, he told me everyone was fine, I trusted that snake bastard and now I found out he was harboring the Sun Pirate Arlong! And he was letting them do work to my village! I knew I should have wrote or something."

"Well do you want us to go over there and take care of it?" Asked Smoker, dropping his newspaper.

"No, it's been taken care off."

"Well if that's true, were gonna have our hands full here. Those pirates are probably no joke since they took care of Arlong."

"Yeah, we'll be ready for them." Nami twirled her perfect climatact, producing another weather egg. "I'm in a pretty shitty mood, enjoy a this rain Logue Town."

* * *

 **Somewhere in the East Blue**

"So you must be Gin." Said Kuro, receiving the newest member of the Grand Fleet with open arms.

"Hi, you must be Kuro." Gin shook the man's hands.

"Alright so let me catch you up." Kuro walked with Gin on the island which they were setting camp for the day. "I know our Captain has decided that he wants to be the Pirate King, and we need to be ready for it. So I made sure everyone is top notch." Gin was surprised that everyone was training, and training hard they were.

"Wow." Was all Gin could muster. Kuro stopped in front of three people, all of which are his commanders.

"This is Jango, Sham, and Bucchi they are my trainer leads. Jango my strategist trainer, Sham with agility and Bucchi with power training."

"Nice, well I have a body who can probably be one of your trainer. I have this guy named Pearl, he has great defense capabilities." Said Gin.

"Yeah we can work something out I'm sure. Look, another message from the main branch." A messenger bird flew in and gave a letter to Kuro. He read it quickly and smiled to himself. "Well looks like Arlong the Saw is joining our little party."

"I heard of him, but really? How did they come about doing that?"

"Same way they did to us most likely." Said Kuro, this time he had a little smirk in his mostly stoic face. "Anyway meetings at 10 tonight, and there's only one thing left to be said..."

"What is that?" Asked Gin

"Welcome to the Strawhat Grand Fleet."

* * *

 **In Skypie**

"You did well for yourself son." A man was sitting across from his boy, though the setting was very strange, the man did not question his decision to meet him this way.

"Don't call me that...I am God. An entity feared by mortals." Said Usopp, the God of Skypie. "What brings you to my land here Yasopp?"

Yasopp

Sniper Red Force Pirates

400million Beri

He cringed a little bit from the disrespect his son was giving him, but Yasopp let it slide. "Well my Captain just wish safe passage from your land oh lordy lordy lord." Yasopp mocked his son, seeing if he had some humanity left in him.

"You dare mock me mortal!" His God's army pointed all of their weapon at Yasopp. He quickly raised his hands, not from fear but out of diplomacy.

"Well I guess you're too good for your old man then." Yasopp was already at the door, surprising everyone in the room but Usopp and his four strongest soldiers, his eyes following his father. "I really just wanted to see you, but I guess you've change."

"Begone mortal!" God Usopp shot with his Kuro Kabuto right at Yasopp, who whipped out his gun and shot back both bullets meeting each other right down the middle.

"I'm gone." Yasopp exited returning to his crew.

"So how was it? Seeing your son and all?" Asked the man with the red hair.

"He's no trouble. Let's get out of here Captain." Said Yasopp retreating back to his quarters.

"I guess, got anything Ben? Roo?" Asked the red haired man.

Ben Beckham

First Mate Red Force Pirates

650million beri

Lucky Roo

Red Force Pirates

500million beri

"I got nothing for you Captain." Replied the first mate.

"Well I'll be damned." Shanks scratched his head with his one good arm, wondering what his Sniper saw in his meeting.

Red Haired Shanks

Captain Red Force Pirates

900million beri

"Set sail!"

* * *

 **In Fishman Island**

"Look I don't even know why Mama want's us to even be here." Said Daifuku disgusted by what he was seeing around him.

"Something about having the sweetest candy in all the seas." Said Oven. Meanwhile Zoro was walking ahead of the group, oblivious by everything around him, still thinking to himself.

 _'Zoro my son I have come for you..' A big woman with an army of pirates approached him._

 _'Who are you! Why did you kill everyone!' Zoro had his three swords drawn, despite the difference in strength, he did not care any longer._

 _'I am you mother...'_

Zoro gripped his fist, angered by the memory he just experienced. Suddenly his senses felt alert three figures emerged from the horizon.

"Well well, look what we have here, trespassers." Said the giant man by the name of Jozu.

"I guess Big Mom doesn't know her territory now?" Vista was dragging his two swords on his side, causing flowers to emit from them.

"Pleasure to meet you bastards, this here is Jozu and Vista. My name is Sanji, and we can't allow you to pass."

"Look here brother, Whitebeard's men actually showed up." Said Oven to Daifuku.

"Well shit." Daifuku rub his arms, causing tremor in the air. Out of his body came a giant genie wielding a halberd. It charged at Jozu.

Jozu turned his skin into diamond, able to stop the strike of the giant genie. The initial clash was felt throughout the whole island as powerful forces were making history.

Vista got the jump on Oven, striking him twice with is flower swords. But Vista immediately jumped back from his sword feeling like molten lava. "You bastard..."

Finally Sanji and Zoro were right in front of each other, each calculating each other's move. Sanji had enough experience to respect the Charlotte family second child, and vice versa with Zoro's respect for Whitebeard's second division captain.

"Any day now Charlotte Zoro." Sanji exclaimed, both his legs ignited into flames. Anticipation from both men was building up.

"Vinsmoke Sanji..I will remember your name." Zoro drew his three swords, one in each hands, and another in his mouth.

Both jumped from where they stood, their clash was much more intense that the other's as they were the pinnacle of both Yonkou's armies.

Zoro's three blades met both of Sanji's legs causing the air to crack.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirate**

 **Luffy -Captain**

 **Katakuri -Firstmate**

 **Tashigi -Navigator**

 **Enel -Sniper**

 **Marco -Chef**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Black Cat Pirates Kuro of a Thousand Plans**

 **Krieg Pirates* Man Demon Gin**

 **Sun Pirates Arlong the Saw**

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Captain**

 **Usopp -God of Skypie**

 **Sanji -First division Whitebeard Pirates**

 **Chopper -?**

 **Robin -?**

 **Franky -?**

 **Brooke -?**


	6. Executioner

_"Why did he smile...? Why? Did he know he would be saved? No. In that instant, he must have understood that his life was going to end. Death. He accepted it. He was fully prepared for it and smiled." Smoker's thoughts on Luffy._

* * *

"I'm sorry you guys..." Luffy's last words were heard by everybody in the execution platform. His face was all smile seeing his crew mate on his last day. Buggy the Clown stood above him giving the order to cut the head of Strawhat Luffy.

Enel and Marco made quick work of Cabaji and Mohji, both were dead on their track as soon as they saw the sight before them.

Tashigi on the other hand was going one on one against Buggy's new ally, some woman by the name of Iron Mace Alvida, her strikes were sliding on the skin of the lady. Her step faltered as she saw Luffy meeting his doom.

Katakuri was scared unable to do anything, Smoker trailing right after him as he escaped his grasp for a was evident in his eyes as he watched Buggy give the command for the execution.

* * *

"Why are you even here?" Asked the concerned Marine Captain Nami. Thunderclouds circled the execution platform as the man before her did not show any sign of fear.

"Just looking out for my boy." Replied the man under the hood. He raised his hands only for a moment and released a massive lightning strike on the platform, missing Buggy by only an inch. "You are very skilled with the weather girl, tell me, how did you counter me?"

"I used my weapon old man." Nami revealed her perfect climatact, her expertise and quick thinking made it possible to divert the strike from Buggy rather than hit him directly. Her climatact allowed her to manipulate weather, and this man seemed to have something to do with the weather.

"Hmm interesting...well can you just leave my boy alone, just this once?" Asked the old man.

"Like hell I would!" Nami conjured ice from her climatact and launched them at the old man, she was not going to let them off that easy. To her surprise, a new figure with a top hat and a pipe came from out of nowhere striking her ice before hitting the old man.

"Now aren't you a rude one?" Said the man with the top hat, he lifted his head slightly revealing a giant scar in his left eye, most likely left from a burn.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Nami, surprised by his arrival.

"The name is Sabo, I'm second in command of the revolu..." The old man with the hood smacked him upside his head. "...owwwww! What was that for Dragon!" Again the old man by the name of Dragon smacked him a second time.

"Damn it Sabo, I told you not to tell everyone who we are!" Yelled Dragon comically.

"Yo...you...you're Monkey D. Dragon!" Screamed Nami. Thunder erupted from a distant behind the man and rain began to pour.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

* * *

The execution platform was hit by a lightning bolt, surprising everybody. The crew thought that it was Enel's doing but he shook his head meaning it wasn't him.

Luffy fell from the platform emerging with his hands in the air. "I'm free!" He was immediately pulled by the ear by none other than Tashigi.

"You bastard, thinking you'll go dying on us!"

"Ow ow Tashigi!" Yelled Luffy.

"Don't ignore me!" Alvida swung her mace at Tashigi, who finally regained her composture and caught the mace by her sword, causing the mace to break into a million pieces. "My...my mace..." She fell to her knees and began to tear up like a child.

"Guys! Let's get out of here!" Luffy led the way towards the ship. Since Enel and Marco beat their opponent, they were closely behind their captain. Only Katakuri was behind since he was fighting Smoker.

"You gonna let me through?" Asked Katakuri to the Marine Vice Captain.

"Like I ever would punk." Smoke flew around his body, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Well I guess I'll just have to ge through you." Katakuri hardened his mochi hands once more but this time his fist turned a dark color.

"Interesting.." Said Smoker as he swung at Katakuri with his weapon. Though neither one made contact with one another as the man with the top hat caught Smoker's weapon with his hands formed like a dragon claw. Same thing for Katakuri as his hardened mochi hands was caught by the man's other hand.

"Seems like Luffy is going that way, best be on your way." The man who's name was Sabo gave Katakuri a smile, meaning he was an ally. Katakuri nodded and ran after his crew.

"Why did you help them." Asked Smoker, angered by the man's action.

"Luffy's my little brother." Sabo replied with a smile.

* * *

The strawhat pirates were all safe when they got aboard their ship. They laugh together as soon as they sailed towards the reverse mountain. Glad that everyone was safe and their trouble was behind them... for now.

Dragon and Sabo made their quick exit as soon as the strawhats were out of sight. This left Nami and Smoker standing at the dock looking at the horizon.

"Call hq, we're going after them." Nami finally spoke, her men finally moving to her command. "Ready our ship, we're going to the grand line."

"You heard her, let's get a move on." Exclaimed Smoker rallying there men into action.

"You're Dragon's son...Vice Admiral Garp's grandson...you're a monster's spawn Strawhat Luffy."

* * *

Days later in Alabasta

"So why are you in our ship." Asked Enel, standing face to face with non other than Portgas D Ace. He just helped himself aboard the Going Merry. Enel tried to apprehend him but he stated that he just wanted to see Luffy.

"Well see I just wanted to see my brother." Ace said digging his nose as he spoke.

"What! You're Luffy's brother!" But Enel wasn't going to get any answer any time soon as Ace fell asleep forming a giant snot bubble in the air. "How did you sleep standing up..."

Katakuri and Marco were first to return to the Going Merry. "Who's this guy?" Asked Marco.

"He's Luffy's brother.. don't ask I have no answer.." Said Enel scratching his head.

"Who's this guy?" Tashigi was next to arrive sheating her sword as she made a succesful escape from the Millions, they called themselves.

"Uhhhhh..." Enel didn't feel like answering anymore question luckily Luffy arrived just in time.

"Ace!" Luffy jump aboard the ship and tried to go in for a hug but Ace woke up and punched Luffy on his head.

"Don't hug me fool! I don't want your crew members to think I'm sappy!"

"How are you doing Ace?"

"I'm good just wanted to see you before I go to my mission."

"Oh yeah? What's that!"

"Top secret brat, but I'm gonna tell you I'm after a man called Blackbeard." The duo were comically whispering in a corner but everyone could hear what they were talking about.

"Cool can I come?" Exclaimed Luffy.

"No, you got your own adventure to go to. Here's my vivre card, this is for you to know where I am at all times." Ace was there and then gone in a matter of minutes, he got aboard his ship and waved goodbye to the crew. "It was nice seeing you Luffy take care of yourself!"

Just like that, Ace was gone.

"So a brother?" Asked Enel.

"Yeah Ace's my brother." Replied Luffy with a giant smile. "Now let's kick Crocodile's ass!"

* * *

 **I got somewhere to go in my story so sorry if things seemed rushed. But please reviews follow and favorite if you guys want more. It really motivates me to write when you guys respond. Thank You.**

 **Strawhat Pirate**

 **Luffy -Captain**

 **Katakuri -Firstmate**

 **Tashigi -Navigator**

 **Enel -Sniper**

 **Marco -Chef**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Black Cat Pirates Kuro of a Thousand Plans**

 **Krieg Pirates* Man Demon Gin**

 **Sun Pirates Arlong the Saw**

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Captain**

 **Usopp -God of Skypie**

 **Sanji -First division Whitebeard Pirates**

 **Chopper -?**

 **Robin -?**

 **Franky -?**

 **Brooke -?**


	7. Doctor

Due to some sickness, the crew was forced to change course and look for a doctor. This is how they ended up in Drum Island.

Tashigi was very sick, resting in the castle which was being guarded by Enel and Marco, who were fending off Wapol's men from entering and taking over the castle.

"There's no end to these guys." Enel swung his new staff at the enemy channeling his ability through it. Each strike would send lightning from the staff to all people around him. Marco was taking care of his opponent two at a time, turning into a hybrid human and phoenix.

"Yeah but we got to protect Tashigi until that doctor guy comes back with the cure that Wapol stole."

"Should be no problem...hopefully."

* * *

Luffy's fist steamed up, angered by the man called Wapol. A man who can eat and chew anything and turn his body into a weapon.

His main allies were Chess and Kuromarimo who were now engaged in battle with Katakuri and a new figure with a spotted white hat.

Chess was easy to counter as Katakuri simply dodge his arrows or caught them with his soft mochi. The new guy was skillful with his long sword, countering each blow that Kuromarimo threw.

"Listen brat, you've gave me enough trouble, now just go away and I won't be forced to kill you." Wapol consumed the cannon right in front of him, chewing it and transforming his arms into cannons. He pointed the at Luffy who remained unwavering in his decision.

"You need to give me the medicine and let this town be. They don't want you to be their stinken King." Luffy punched Wapol's hands, meeting a cannon ball which he fired. The cannon ball exploded in Luffy's hands but he did not halt as he continued to barrage the man with thousands of punches, all of which were stopped momentarily by Wapol's castle wall that he ate earlier. He changed his hands into walls and covered himself.

"I am the King!" Wapol changed one of his arm into a cannon once again and opened a hole in his castle wall. "Meet your doom!" He fired his cannon arm directly into Luffy's unsuspecting face, directly hitting him.

Luffy rolled back from the blast but manage to quickly recover his body continuously steaming from his new found ability. "Gear Second...jet...PISTOL!" His fist was quicker than before, one second it was beside him and the next it met Wapol's face, sending the self proclaimed King flying back into his own men. Chess and Kuromarimo was hit by their own captain, sending them all tumbling down hill. Luffy emerge victorious standing on top of the mountain with his hands in the air, the cure at hand.

"Doctor guy! Get this to Tashigi!" The man who was fighting Kuromarimo took the vial and ran straight inside the castle. He immediately went to work and performed the necessary treatments for Tashigi to get better.

Katakuri spoke with Luffy. "What you think of this guy?"

"He made me angry the way he acted, but I think he can be useful."

"Want to ask him then?"

"Let's go see what he says." The duo went down the hill and stood right above where the trio had just fallen, Chess and Kuromarimo were still passed out while Wapol got up on his feet.

"What do you guys want?" Asked the man, who's defeat echoed in his voice.

"I got an offer for you, become my subordinate so that you can help me become the Pirate King." Luffy said.

"Why should I, for I am king!"

"King of nothing." Said Katakuri, crossing his arms. "If you serve under this man you'll witness what a real king looks like." It was bland, straight to the point, but it seemed to have worked.

"Fine..I lost by a landslide I get that. Then I guess I will serve under you."

"Good decision." Katakuri said, while Luffy headed back up the hill and went inside the castle to check on Tashigi. "Well go to this island and meet up with Kuro, Gin and Arlong. Then we will summon you all when we need you. Now get out of here." Katakuri followed after Luffy.

* * *

"How you feeling?" Asked the doctor, relieved that his patient made it out of his surgery without any complications.

"I feel better, thank you.." Tashigi tried to get up but her body still burned from her sickness.

"Yeah don't get up just yet, you have to stay in bed and rest for the next 2-3 days." Recommended the doctor.

Luffy was watching this transpire as he looked from Enel to Marco, then to Katakuri and Tashigi, finally to the doctor, who was avidly chatting with Tashigi.

"Hey doc, want to join my crew?" Asked Luffy, as usual he was straight to the point.

"Sure." Was the answer of the doctor, causing everyone to sweat dropped as they did not expect someone to accept his request so quickly.

"Great"

"The name is Trafalgar Law by the way." Said the doctor. He was welcomed with open arms as the crew slowly made their way back to the going merry. All were glad that Tashigi was okay now.

Trafalgar Law

Doctor Strawhat Pirates

80million Beri

* * *

A flag of a flaming heart flew high on a submarine, there stood two figures.

"Hmmm..." The small reindeer was thinking to himself, standing on top of the submarine shaped boat, beside him was a polar bear mink who kept him company.

"What's on your mind captain?" Asked the polar bear.

"Something's weird in the air, can't you feel it Bepo?" Asked the small reindeer.

Bepo

Navigator Heart Pirates

80million beri

"Don't you think it might be that weird ship in front of us that has a clown for a flag?" Asked the polar bear by the name of Bepo.

"Maybe, there's something else..." Said the small reindeer.

"You bastards! Popping out of nowhere like that! We could have killed you!" Exclaimed the clown on top of the ship. "I'm buggy the clown you shit heads! I'm worth 50million beri!"

"Buggy the clown he says? Wonder how he got this far in the grandline with such a low bounty.." Said Bepo.

"Get out of the way before I make you!" Exclaimed the clown.

The small reindeer sighed, his frustration was evident.

"Oh gosh don't sink us captain." Exclaimed Bepo jumping under the safety of their submarine.

"Why don't you get out of my way!" The small reindeer slowly grew in size, turning into a giant monster, his shear size was impressive but the fact that his submarine could hold him from touching the water was even more impressive.

Buggy sweat dropped along with his crew, they have been lucky so far using shear luck but now they really met a monster of the grandline. "Look man, I think we'll just be on our way..." Buggy signaled his men to turn their ship around and caught the fastest wind away from the monster.

The giant reindeer shrank in size once again watching Buggy's ship seemingly fly away.

"Bepo!" Screamed the captain.

"Yes boss!" Bepo was quick to get up the deck saluting his captain.

"Set sail to Sabaody Archipelago! I need to get back to the new world!" The reindeer was not small anymore, he was now the size of a human. He was very muscular with a brown fur skin and a red nose.

"Yes boss Chopper sir!" Bepo jumped under the ship, immediately setting their course to Sabaody Archipelago, Chopper following right after him and closing the hatch of their submarine.

Tony Tony Chopper

Captain Heart Pirate

110million Beri

* * *

 **Some days later**

"Dorry and Brogy, welcome to the Strawhat Grandfleet." Exclaimed Luffy as the greatest warriors of Elbaf raised their alcoholic glass for their initiation. They have been fighting in little garden for years until the Strawhat pirates met them. Luffy was so impressed with their dedication and tenacity that he gave them a different purpose other than fight to the death. He did not promise them immediate action but he promised that greater things could be done in time. "So meet up with Kuro who is acting commander of my grand fleet. There they will catch you up on things."

The two giants laughed along with the crew, glad to finally have met such wonderful people who changed their view of life.

Aboard the ship a woman and a corner chair where she was reading a book from Tashigi's navigation collection.

"Who the hell are you?!" Exclaimed Tashigi who was the first to arrive back on the ship, everyone else was enjoying themselves along with the giants, she decided to return to the ship and have a goodnights rest.

"The name is Miss All Sunday, or you can call me Marguerite, I'm here to help you take down Mr. 0 aka Sir Crocodile the Schibukai." The blode lady smiled at Tashigi causing her to take a couple of steps back.

* * *

 **In Amazon Lily**

"As the only female member of the royal Schibukai, I am glad to finally have met you." The black haired lady bowed at the sight of the most beautiful woman in all of the Amazon Lily.

"Cut the formalities, what would you like from me?" Answered the Kuja pirate captain and a member of the royal schibukai, Boa Hancock.

Boa Hancock

Schibukai

"You see, I am after the true history, and I am only able to attain it if you give me permission to view your tombs."

"Our royal graveyard? Well what a simple request. There must be more."

"You see, I was invited to be a member of the Royal Schibukai because of my ability to decipher poneglyphs. They wanted to watch me but my strength is too powerful that they could not ignore that either. So they think they are using me but in turn I am using them. I told you my story now please keep quiet of this interaction." The woman gave a smile towards Boa Hancock, causing her to shudder a bit. This woman was very powerful, thus achieving her rank.

"Very well, but you will be watched by two of my warriors and the rest of your crew will stay in your ship."

"Agreed." Replied the woman immediately.

"Be on your way Nico Robin, I want you off my lands by tomorrow."

Nico Robin

Schibukai

"Yes, I should be done before then." The woman called Robin bowed her head out of respect and exited the room, she picked up her pocket den den mushi and called her crew members. "I was granted permission but you all need to stay on the ship. Kuzan is in charged, you guys better behave."

"Aye Captain." Said the man behind the other line by the name of Kuzan.

Kuzan

Firstmate Flower Pirates

600million beri

* * *

 **Again sorry if it feels rushed but I need to get somewhere in my story and it will all make sense hopefully in the end. Just bare with me. Just review if you have any questions concerns. Follow and favorite if you want more. Thank you!**

 **In other note, bounty doesn't reflect a person's strenght, it's what the government tags a person when they know of what they've done.**

 **Strawhat Pirate**

 **Luffy -Captain 90million beri**

 **Katakuri -Firstmate 70million beri**

 **Tashigi -Navigator 50million beri**

 **Enel -Sniper 60million beri**

 **Marco -Chef 60million beri**

 **Law -Doctor 80million beri**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Black Cat Pirates Kuro of a Thousand Plans**

 **Krieg Pirates* Man Demon Gin**

 **Sun Pirates Arlong the Saw**

 **Castle Pirates King of Nothing Wapol**

 **Giant Warrior Pirates Dorry and Brogy**

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Captain**

 **Usopp -God of Skypie**

 **Sanji -First division Whitebeard Pirates**

 **Chopper -Heart Pirate Captain**

 **Robin -Royal Schibukai**

 **Franky -?**

 **Brooke -?**


	8. Tailor

Mr. 5 vs Enel

"So you're telling me you use your boogers as bombs...hmm." Enel scratched his head with his left hand while he used his right hand to twirl his lightning staff to avoid the booger bombs of Mr. 5

"You are a very strong opponent." He stopped throwing his booger bomb and charged at Enel, meeting him face to face.

Mr. 5 was quick, but Enel was way faster. Before Mr. 5 could get close to him, he already infused lightning in his left hand, so as soon as the booger man arrived, he was met with Enel's lightning hand. Mr. 5 did not expect the attack but used his body as a bomb causing everything to explode.

As the smoke cleared, Enel was coughing, unhurt by Mr. 5's last ditch effort. In front of him, a passed out Mr. 5 laid face first on the floor.

"I'll never fight anyone strong." He sighed and walked away from the battle, victorious.

* * *

Mr. 3 vs Marco

"No matter how hard you try, my fire will not allow your candles to form." Marco had his body covered in phoenix flames which burned hotter than any fire known to men.

"Alright I surrender.." Mr. 3 raised his hands in defeat. There was no way he would beat this man in battle.

Marco, ever so forgiving, agreed as long as Mr. 3 kept his promise. The wax user nodded his head violently in agreement, but as soon as Marco turned around, he tried to betray the phoenix's trust.

That was his mistake as Marco's reflexes caught Mr. 3's candle sword before it stabbed him. Then Marco pulled Mr. 3 towards him and threw the strongest phoenix fire infused punch he could muster.

"I told you so..." Mr. 3 laid down on his back, easily defeated by Marco. He was lucky to not be killed for his betrayal.

* * *

Mr. 2 vs Law

"You're really not a bad person Bon Clay, you just happened to fight for the wrong people." Law avoided a swift kick delivered by Mr. 2 then used his sword to cut the okama.

"You are hiding something from me Law-chan!" Mr. 2 was a very proud person, and he doesn't like to battle with people who are holding back from him.

"Very well...Room!" All of a sudden Mr. 2 found his head in the hands of Law, his body elsewhere combined with random things such as barrels, chairs, tiles, etc.

"Strange! Extremely Strange, feel very nauseated." Mr. 2 did not feel that he was decapitated but his head was literally in the hands of Law.

"This is my ability, I have yet to show this to anybody in a long time, but you are indeed a worthy opponent."

"I am flattered and frightened. I can't fight you if I don't have a body and you seem to not want to kill me. Is it because of our friendship Law-chan!"

"Yeah Bon Clay, you are our friend."

Mr. 2 began to tear up. "Okay Law-chan you have beaten me fair and square, I will not pursue you any longer! Since you are my friend."

* * *

Ms. Doublefinger vs Tashigi

"My sword is infused with my will, what makes you think I will lose to your spiked body." Tashigi blocked Ms. Doublefinger with her sword. Ms. Doublefinger changed he arms into a mallet like form. Her ability was to turn any part of her body into spikes.

"That so?" She continued to use every part of her body as a spiked weapon, consecutive attacks followed but Tashigi was quick to guard against all of them.

"Indeed." Tashigi took a step back surprising Ms. Doublefinger. This gave Tashigi enough time to focus and form her signature attack. She held her blade in front of her face. Ms. Doublefinger took the bait and continued her pursuit of the swordswoman.

Her mistake was charging after Tashigi, as she used a swift diagonal cut to finish their battle. The secret was using your enemies momentum against them, and as Ms Doublefinger was charging at full speed, she took a lot of damage.

The battle was over before it started as Ms. Doublefinger was simply outmatched.

* * *

Mr. 1 vs Katakuri

"Meet your demise Mr. 1, I can't go easy on someone so strong as yourself" Katakuri was using his mochi to slow Mr. 1 by trapping his feet in arms in the hard sticky substance. But Mr. 1 was aggressive, quickly cutting through the trap and chasing after Katakuri. After trading strikes, the cycle would repeat where Katakuri would create space but Mr. 1 would follow. "I guess it's enough time studying you."

Katakuri kept firing mochi balls at Mr. 1 which he quickly cut down, but the more he cut, the harder it was to move. The reason why was that the mochi would stick to his blade hands and body. He was only a few inches away from Katakuri but his blade could not reach him, as Mr. 1 was completely trapped by Katakuri's mochi.

"A sight to see indeed, you have been beaten Mr.1" Katakuri walked away from the scene, leaving the blade man trapped in mochi.

* * *

Mr. 0 vs Luffy

"I guess you will never learn strawhat Luffy. I thought I killed you twice already. I guess this time there won't be any mistake." The man known as Mr. 0 aka Crocodile stood in front of Luffy, gloating about his previous two victories. Luffy loss two battles in a row to the man, the first by being over powered since he could not hit the man, the second since Crocodile almost killed him by draining the water from his body.

"I just know I'll beat you, and I know my crew will find a way to stop your bomb!" Exclaimed Luffy drinking a bunch of water from the water barrel he brought. The thing he learned from his previous fights with crocodile was that he could beat sand with water.

"I won't make mistakes this time strawhat!" Exclaimed the Schibukai.

"Neither will I!" Replied Luffy throwing the first punch of their battle. What was different in this fight than the previous fights was that Luffy was much faster than before and he was hitting Crocodile. This surprised the sand user as he took a couple step back.

"You've grown in such a short amount of time, I am impressed." He spun a sand storm in his hands and threw it at Luffy, who just punched right through it continuing his assault at Crocodile. The man could not regain his composure as he severely underestimated Luffy.

Crocodile found himself at the center of the tomb, unable to slow the gum man's barrage. Luffy would not let up, using every ounce of his energy to muster his unstoppable Gomu Gomu Gatling Gun. The sand man's body would turn into sand with each hit but some of his punches would be felt by the warlord.

"Impossible!" Then he received a punch right through his gut, sending him into the roof of the tomb. Before he could even fall back to the ground, Luffy barrage him even more, breaking the roof of the tomb. Crocodile was sent flying through the roof, defeated by the will and strength of strawhat Luffy.

"You're going to work under me from now on!" He exclaimed as soon as Crocodile fell on the ground, beaten by a young man by the name of Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

 **A day later**

"Have a safe trip! Till we meet again!" The princess of Alabasta waved goodbye to the strawhats, watching them sail away. Tears fell from her eyes as she was glad that rain was back in her country and they were a big part of it.

The strawhats waved back at her, holding up their marked arms, the same mark that helped them distinguish themselves from possible impersonation by Mr. 2 and a sign of friendship.

"This was a pretty good trip don't you think?" Asked Enel, who lay in front of the ship, admiring the views of the ocean.

"I suppose, we did save a country after all." Tashigi replied as she steered their ship following the log post, though it was odd that it pointed up.

"We got a new crewmate." Marco pat Law in the back, which caused him to be flustered a bit.

"Hmm make that two." Everyone was surprise to hear a female voice somewhere on the ship, and it wasn't Tashigi.

"Marguerite!" Exclaimed Tashigi. "Why are you here?!"

"I was going to ask your captain..." She looked directly at Luffy. "Can I join your crew."

"Okay. Too bad you can't be a sniper being accurate with the bow and all, that's Enel's job." Luffy replied with a giant smile.

"Thank you, I'm a pretty decent tailor, maybe I can do that?" She answered right back, though she seemed to be hiding something.

"Cool! Okay you can be our official tailor!" It was not even strange anymore that Luffy would quickly accept the former Baroque Works co-leader. After all, Miss All Sunday was the one who helped them find the bomb, told them intel on other members, and ultimately became close with Tashigi in the process.

Marguerite

Tailor Strawhat Pirates

30million Beri

* * *

 **Strawhat Grandfleet**

"We are becoming a really big group, what do you think Kuro?" Gin sat beside Kuro as they ate at their mess hall. In the time that they entered the grandline, the Grandfleet has doubled in size. Arlong the Saw has become a pivotal leader of the group as he and his group was able to scout the ocean and take care of any problem that comes close to them. The Giant's have found them and created camp along the coast, acting as scouts, watching anything that approaches. Wapol was an uptight bastards but he brought good points on things they were missing in their training camps.

Everyone got along just fine but if anyone had dispute it was settled in a battle. It wasn't a battle to the death, it was just a way for two people to release the anger they have for one another then by the end of the fight, they will be good again.

"Indeed we are, lets go to the fighting grounds, turns out Pearl was having problem with the way that Kuroobi looked at him." Kuro led the way as the duo made their way to the battle ground. Dorry and Broggy was the first people the duo saw as they could be seen from miles away. Then as they got closer, they could make out Arlong along with Chew, Hatchan, and other fishmen. Kuro joined Jango, Sham and Butchi. Gin watched with his own crew with Wapol and his men beside them.

The battle was tightly contested as Pearl ditched his giant armor into a more mobile, smaller version of his old armor. Though he was faster, Kuroobi has also made major leaps in his training and mastery of fishman karate. The duo was at a standstill when Kuro called the match a draw.

The duo looked intensely at each other, seemingly wanting to fight some more but the contest ended with a friendly hug, the crowd cheered and people passed around drinks for everyone.

"I guess that's that." Said Gin, who turned around to return to the training grounds when a group of people stood right in front of him.

"The name is Crocodile, I'm suppose to find Kuro."

"Holy Shit you're Crocodile!" Exclaimed Gin, Luffy was really doing big things in the Grandline, this time enlisting the help of Crocodile along with his powerful organization.

Everyone sat around the meeting area, well all the top players of the Grandfleet; Kuro, Gin, Arlong, Wapol, Dorry and Broggy.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to the Grandfleet." Said Kuro everyone echoed his welcome.

"I suppose." Replied Crocodile, giving everyone a hard look, seemingly studying everyone.

"So for now, we are all training and anticipating the main force's summon. Most of us were from the East Blue so we are still trying to catch up with the monsters of the Grandline."

"Is that so, well it seems that my agents are definitely battle ready." He was smug in the way he talked but didn't seem to carry the same weight since he was defeated by Luffy.

"We'll be the judge of that." Said Kuro.

Sparring occurred after the meeting and everyone was shocked by the results.

Arlong fought against Mr 1, resulting in a tie.

Gin took on Mr. 2, also winning his battle.

Wapol fought with Mr. 5, almost loosing but gaining the upper hand when he got close to the bomb user.

Everyone else sparred resulting in wins and loses for both sides.

The main event was Crocodile against Kuro, which resulted in a long battle that only ended when Crocodile found a small opening. The truth was, Kuro still wanted to continue but Gin stopped the match since they did not want any death. This earned the respect of each men for one another causing a new light to emerge in Crocodiles darkened soul. For once he finally saw hope, and he was glad he followed his gut with joining this Grandfleet.

The Grandfleet was already large in number and strength, but now they are getting even stronger.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirate**

 **Luffy -Captain 90million beri**

 **Katakuri -Firstmate 70million beri**

 **Tashigi -Navigator 50million beri**

 **Enel -Sniper 60million beri**

 **Marco -Chef 60million beri**

 **Law -Doctor 80million beri**

 **Marguerite -Tailor 30million beri**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Black Cat Pirates Kuro of a Thousand Plans**

 **Krieg Pirates* Man Demon Gin**

 **Sun Pirates Arlong the Saw**

 **Castle Pirates King of Nothing Wapol**

 **Giant Warrior Pirates Dorry and Brogy**

 **Baroque Works Mr. 0 Crocodile**

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Captain**

 **Usopp -God of Skypie**

 **Sanji -First division Whitebeard Pirates**

 **Chopper -Heart Pirate Captain**

 **Robin -Royal Schibukai**

 **Franky -?**

 **Brooke -?**


	9. God

"You're no better than anybody else. You're just a man after all." Luffy stood on the deck of the Ark Maxim, his crew was left behind to battle against the God's army and to protect the citizen of Skypiea.

Unfortunately for Enel, he was immediately caught and defeated by Usopp as soon as they arrived. The God of Skypiea took interest in his ability and used it to power his creation, the Ark Maxim

The man stood with such pride and power that it would cause any one else to shudder in fear, although for Luffy, this was nothing, especially since he was scared of nothing.

"You are indeed foolish mugiwara. Once I thought I could get along with humans, yet I was an outcast. Do you know what's it like to sense everything around you, do you know what's it like to know what people think of you. It's maddening. Yet I manage to overcome my early struggles and honed my power. I was able to overthrow Gan Gall to become the God of Skypiea. You are a strong individual, even stronger as a group, why don't you work for me?"

"Like hell I would, I'm going to be the next pirate king!" Luffy's body flared up once more, steam exerting from his body. "Gear Second..."

"Parlor tricks, you think you can harm a god." Usopp held his Kabuto in hand, skillfully launching hundreds of firestar at Luffy. His accuracy was unmatched, even Luffy with his second gear, could not approach the God of Skypiea.

Luffy reverted to defense, as each hit caused burns all over his body.

"You see mortal, how can you beat someone you can't even touch?" Usopp's assault continued, his priced creation, the Arc Maxim carried them up in the sky, powered by Enel's goro goro no mi. His end game was to reach the moon as he felt like he was too good for the planet, and he wanted to go somewhere that will challenge him. What better place than the moon, an uncharted territory.

Strawhat attempted to get a jump on Usopp by hitting him on his blind spot, too bad Usopp had no blind spot, finding Luffy above him and continuing his assault.

"My ability is infinite, I am unmatched by you mortals." Said the God.

Luffy hid behind a pillar, for the first time in a long time, he doubted himself. This Usopp guy knew what he was doing and where he was, plus the crazy marksmanship was enough to make anybody feel flustered.

"I know where you are, I know where you'll be, I know all things Strawhat, so you see, the difference in our abilities." Stated Usopp, seizing his attack for only a moment to prove his point. "Come close Strawhat, I will crush your spirit."

Not one to shy away from a challenge, Luffy was quick on his feet and dashed at Usopp, but even getting close did not change the outcome as Usopp would dodge all that he threw at him. His hand to hand combat was also above expectation. Usopp hit Luffy in his guts, causing Luffy to ball over and fall on the floor.

"Now you must understand Strawhat, you are clearly no match for me."

"I don't care.." Luffy slowly got up, forming his fist on his side, his body continued to steam up. "I will not give up! My friends are down there laying there life on the line for the people of Skypiea, I won't be able to show my face again if I gave up now!" An unusual thing happened, in all of God Usopp reign in Skypiea, he was never hit, not even once. To his surprise, Luffy hit him right in his jaw, causing the God to lose his footing and fly through his throne room.

God Usopp was baffled to say the least, he was predicting and anticipating all of Luffy's attack only a moment ago, how did he not see that punch coming. Then it happened again, Luffy was on top of his, barraging him with so many punches he could hardly catch his breathe.

How is this possible..only moment ago Usopp had the upper hand now he was taking the back seat. Luffy's new found tenacity was impressive, but annoying.

Usopp swung his kabuto staff upward catching Luffy off guard, this created enough space for Usopp to launch his attack. But Luffy was quick to dodge his attacks, an extra step seemed to be added to his movements.

"Impossible!" Exclaimed Usopp as Luffy's final attack was merely inches away from him.

Usopp felt like a mortal once again, accepting his defeat. Not once has he loss, atleast not while he was in Skypiea, but now the taste of defeat took him down a notch, reflecting on his decisions so far. As Luffy's fist collided with Usopp's everything was black, as he was sent flying through his ship all the way to the golden bell, God Usopp was beaten, ceizing all control of Skypiea to Gan Fall.

Luffy immediately went to get Enel, who was passed out tied to the machine. It was feeding off of his power. As soon as he got Enel out, the ship lost all power and went downhill to crash on the ground. Luckily Katakuri created enough soft mochi to catch the ship before it harmed the citizens of Skypiea. Imagine catching a giant warship with your power, Katakuri was exhausted, beyond exhausted. Marco flew to the ship grabbing both Luffy and Enel making sure they were safe. Law, Marguerite,and Tashigi ran towards where God Usopp crashed with the bell, only to find that he wasn't there any longer. His god's army were gone as well.

"We won!" Exclaimed the exhausted Luffy, passing out on the spot.

The Strawhat Pirates rejoined back together. Tashigi and Marguerite help their captain up. It was Katakuri, Enel, Marguerite, Luffy, Tashigi, Marco and Law. The Strawhat Pirates succesfully liberating Skypiea from God Usopp.

* * *

 **God Usopp vs Luffy! What a match. And I thank everyone who's still hanging with me I will update as consistant as those reviews will come. Thank you again!**

 **Strawhat Pirate**

 **Luffy -Captain 90million beri**

 **Katakuri -Firstmate 70million beri**

 **Tashigi -Navigator 50million beri**

 **Enel -Sniper 60million beri**

 **Marco -Chef 60million beri**

 **Law -Doctor 80million beri**

 **Marguerite -Tailor 30million beri**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Black Cat Pirates Kuro of a Thousand Plans**

 **Krieg Pirates* Man Demon Gin**

 **Sun Pirates Arlong the Saw**

 **Castle Pirates King of Nothing Wapol**

 **Giant Warrior Pirates Dorry and Brogy**

 **Baroque Works Mr. 0 Crocodile**

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Captain**

 **Usopp -God of Skypie**

 **Sanji -First division Whitebeard Pirates**

 **Chopper -Heart Pirate Captain**

 **Robin -Royal Schibukai**

 **Franky -?**

 **Brooke -?**


	10. Shipwright

_Everything happening around the world._

* * *

 **With the Grandfleet**

"Seems like you guys are in the wrong part of town." Gin held his baton in hand, a submarine suddenly emerge from out of nowhere. Then Chopper emerged along with Bepo.

"Damn it Bepo, you got us in the wrong place again." Said Chopper, smacking the head of poor Bepo.

"Ow ow! Sorry Captain!" Replied the navigator.

"As entertaining as this is, again you guys need to go else where." Said Gin, once again emphasizing his point. Everyone else was back in the main base, having a meeting about new ways to efficiently handle ration and all the boring meeting stuff that Kuro seemed to love. Gin was in charge of patrol along with a couple of the Grandfleet member.

Now Gin stood alongside some of the members, telling the new arrivals to leave before things get ugly. He twirled his weapon of choice showing of his proficiency with his craft.

"You know, we just got lost, so we will go on our way." Replied Chopper, not really liking the way Gin spoke to him. But he wasn't one to pick a fight just for fun so he let it go for now.

"Oi don't speak to my captain like that you punk." Chopper looked back to find that Bepo was locked in a fight with Gin, ignoring his order.

Gin countered the man's kick by catching it with his weapon, then he tried to slash down with his other baton. Bepo was quicker than expected as he rolled backwards dodging Gin's attack. The duo stared down one another for a moment before jumping at each other for another clash.

Though a new man intervened, catching the duo with his metal arm. Gin's baton hit the man's left blade arm while Bepo's kick was caught by the man's right blade hand.

"What is going in here?" Crocodile has joined the party, alerted by the disturbance by the sand in the beach. It was a precaution he added to the island which the Grandfleet set up camp for the time being. He grabbed Bepo by his shirt, holding him up in the sky. What Crocodile did not expect was a reindeer grabbing his crew mate back within a few moment. His legs was longer and his form seemed that of a speedster.

'Chopper speed point.' He wasn't no push over. Chopper mastered his devil fruit ability, awakening the fruit ability and now he can change into many different forms. "Like I said we are going on our way." Chopper and Bepo boarded their submarine, but before they left, Chopper had something to say. "You guys wave the strawhat flag...Interesting." With that they were gone leaving Gin, Crocodile and Galdino by themselves.

"Yo Crocodile, how was he able to get the jump from under your nose?" Asked Gin.

"Shut up Gin." Crocodile scoffed and returned back to the main base, he felt that he must have been going soft and need more training for future battles.

* * *

 **Amazon Lily**

"Thank you great Kuja Pirate, I am done with my research." True to her word, Robin was able to finish her research in less than a day.

"Off with you then." Replied Boa Hancock, still skeptical of her decision to assist her fellow schibukai.

"Again please keep this between us." With that Robin made her exit. She radioed her crew, alerting them of her return. What was troubling was there was someone tailing her, she knew it, she could tell. So she stop mid step, causing the person to reveal their location, even with a slight misstep was enough. Robin crossed her hands, branches of her hands licked up together and went right after the person following her, they were skilled enough to dodge her initial attack but was hit directly with the giant feet she summoned from thin air.

The person in question sat under her giant feet and Robin got a good look of them before beginning her interrogation.

"Who sent you?" The look in her eyes were ice cold, possibly killing somebody didn't even seem to faze her one bit.

"Noone!" The person tried to bite his own tongue only for his mouth to be held open by Robin's ability.

"Painful it is then..."

Only moments passed and Robin got her answer, she walked away from the scene where the person tailing her lay in his own filth and blood. His body was disturbing to say the least.

"Why insist on tailing me Donflamingo." She made her way back to her crew, all could tell she was in a foul mood. Everyone took a step back except for Kuzan, who was her right hand man, he followed her to the captain's deck.

"What's up?" He asked sitting at the chair in front of her desk.

"That damn Donflamingo keeps tailing me. It's quiet annoying to say the least." Said Robin, slamming her hands on the table, her frustration was clear despite her usual calm demeanor.

"Look, Robin. Where I got you out of Ohara, you didn't even cry, didn't even flinch at the taught that everyone you knew and loved were killed. You didn't know this but I heard you, in the middle of the night silently weeping to yourself. I know you got to keep a strong face for everyone, don't show them weakness or they will use it against you. Do you understand me?" Asked Kuzan, creating a flower made out of ice. "Now relax a little bit and tell me what you read."

"A whole lot of nothing is what I found." She inspected the flower and put it on her desk.

"Hmm another false lead I see." Said Kuzan, another figure emerge from the doorstep, it was a fellow member of the Schibukai and one of Robin's closes friends.

"Report Nico Robin?" Said the man bear in a robotic voice. He held a bible in one hand, hugging it to his body.

"Oh shut it you big baby!" Robin went and gave the giant bear man a hug. " I didn't know you were coming today Kuma!"

Bartholomew Kuma

Schibukai

"Haha! Well Dragon-sama wanted me to check up on you to see what you've learned in your search." Said the man bear called Kuma.

"Ah so Mr. tough Dragon wanted to check up on me huh?" Said Robin trying to sound hurt. "Does he really think I'm fragile?"

"Don't get him wrong now Robin, he just cares for you like one his children."

"Yeah yeah, well tell him I am at a dead end here."

"You looking a little pale there Kuma, got something you want to tell us?" Kuzan was a great judge of emotion and he immediately saw something was wrong with Kuma.

"Always observant Kuzan... well I don't got much to live..."

"No!" Exclaimed both Robin and Kuzan.

"Yeah... well the world government has been pushing to make copies of me, a full army made with my strength and ability."

"You can't let them do that to you."

"It's okay I got an inside man tweaking their experiment. I should know the full details of their work and help the revolutionary counter it." Said Kuma.

"You're still going to die though." Said Robin, unable to hold her tears.

"Everyone dies some day Robin, my time is just sooner than everyone else..." Replied the bear man named Kuma.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Grandline**

 _Earlier in Alabasta_

 _"So you're telling me Crocodile just went away and disappeared along with everyone in his organization?" A very furious Marine Captain was interviewing the seemingly oblivious princess who was protecting her friends._

 _"Yeah, that's exactly what happened." Said Vivi._

 _"Interesting." Nami calm her nerves, not wanting to show more of her anger to the princess of an entire country. "Thank you for your time Princess, my colleagues will escort you back to the palace."_

 _"No need, I know my way back." She smiled at the Marine Captain and left._

Now the Marine Captain was obsesively tracking every known movement of strawhat Luffy, but there was a change of plan.

"Smoker!" She exclaimed, she dropped the den den mushi she was just speaking on slamming it shut.

"Yes Captain?" Smoker was quick to show up.

"We got word from the HQ, new mark."

"Who?" Asked the Vice Captain.

"Buggy the clown, he seems to be making waves causing enough trouble to get our immediate attention." Said Captain Nami.

"Understood." Replied Smoker.

It did not take long for Nami to locate Buggy the clown as he was extremely novice in covering his track, plus Captain Nami had exceptional navigation skill. So good that she could predict where someone would go if there were like Buggy who was just sloppy.

"Look here men, we warrant the attention of Marine's, I am starting to get famous I see!" Exclaimed the boisterous Buggy the Clown, despite his true feelings being that of a terrified little girl.

"Buggy the Clown, you are under arrest." Nami had her perfect Climatact at hand, Smoker right beside him along with armed marine officers.

"Like I would ever be beaten by the likes of you!" Buggy tried his best to act tough as he separated his body. Even though it was a good trick, Nami was quick to disperse of his act causing a snow storm. Buggy was literally freezing his pants as he was slow to float around with his separated body.

Alvida, Cabaji, and Mohji couldn't do a thing since Smoker cornered them. Buggy's crew was completely outmatched and easily defeated by Nami's division.

As soon as they called there success to their superior, Nami received word that she would receive a promotion to Commodores for her work and efficiency. Smoker would also be promoted to Captain, able to take his own division of Marines or remain with Nami. Smoker chose to stay with her.

They felt something brewing, why such quick promotion from taking in such low class pirates. Something was definitely going on and they did not like it.

* * *

 **Impel Down**

"Checking in Prisoner to Level 2, Buggy the Clown, Iron Mace Alvida."The duo was escorted to their cells, unable to do anything but accept their fate. They were wondering how Cabaji and Mohji were doing, most likely suffering as well in level 1. Suddenly, Buggy got a glimpse of somebody else a new person getting checked into prison. It was non other than...

"Checking in prisoner for level six, Portgas D. Ace" Said the jailer of impel down, Vice Warden Hannyabal. Authority rang through his actions as if he knew what he was doing. He held the man named Ace by his sea stone cuffs, escorting him through the many levels of the underground prison. "You're shit out of luck, can't believe you got done in by Teach, your old subordinate! What shitty irony."

Ace just held his head down, slowly making his way through hell, literal hell. Each floor was worst than the other, but he was used to the extreme weather, that didn't bother him as much as the prospect of possibly causing a war that he did not want. Knowing the old man, he knew they would try something to get him out. He didn't want that, he did not want to risk everyone's life for his own. Everyone would try to save him, he knew that much. Everyone is family, Jozu, Vista, Namur, Izo, Sanji, and everyone else, he knew those stubborn son's of bitches would come, even if he wanted them to stay away.

Ace remembered Luffy, his silly little brother who he will leave behind because of his dumb decision. 'I'm sorry little brother.'

They finally made it to the lowest level of the underground prison, there he was escorted to his own cell, cry's of other prisoners echoed in the air, pure suffering was evident.

"Now rot in here you damn pirate bastard." Said Hannyabal laughing as he got on the escalator to the top floor.

Then moments passed, it must have been seconds or hours, he was just thinking to himself the whole time unable to do anything else. He reflected on his battle with Teach, still kicking himself for going into the fight without prior knowledge of what the guy could do.

Darkness absorbs everything, even devil fruit powers. How unlucky for Ace to fight someone the literally absorbs everything.

Suddenly, a light approached his cell, a face of a monster was looking deep into his eyes. The man scoffed and glared at Ace.

"You are Portgas D. Ace..." The man said

Ace returned his look by also giving him the most hateful look he could muster.

"You still have some fight I see. I am called Magellan, the Warden of Impel down, I just wanted to introduce myself and to let you know" The man grasp Ace's cell bar, the cell bar suddenly began to melt, the bar which the man touch was no more. "...don't get any funny ideas."

The man walked away, leaving Ace with nothing but darkness and the sound of tortured souls.

* * *

 **In Fishman Island**

"Brother we have to go!" Exclaimed Daifuku as his Genie was fighting Jozu to a standstill. He could not penetrate the man's diamond skin.

"Brother Zoro! We have to go!" Oven repeated what Daifuku said, emphasizing on how important it was for them to leave. He was keeping Vista at bay, but the man was slowly getting closer and closer to him. The duo just found out from their sister, Brulee, that Mama was going on a rampage once again. Brulee was a devil fruit user who travel's through mirrors and use mirrors at her will, a convenient ability and a very powerful one.

"Looks like you're being summoned." Said Sanji as he dodged Zoro's attacks. He was kicking the air strong enough that Sanji seemed to be walking on air.

Zoro returned his weapon back to their hilt, closing his one good eye for a moment, taking a deep breathe. "I will definitely remember you, we shall meet again." Just like that , the Charlotte family entered a mirror which Daifuku was carrying and left the island. No traces of them could be found anywhere.

"Damn, just when it was getting good." Said Jozu.

"We got a problem of our own...Ace has been captured!" Exclaimed Vista, reading the letter he received from a messenger bird who delivered the letter right after their battle.

"Ace has been captured! Let's return to Pop's!" Sanji's cigarette dropped from his mouth as his shock was genuine. The trio was able to ward off Big Mom's children, but now they could possibly lose one of their brothers.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Skypiea**

The man could barely move a muscle, breathing was a challenge, even blinking was difficult. The man who was once hailed as God laid on a medical bed barely hanging on to life. He could barely make out the people who was tending to his wounds.

"Thank goodness, you're finally conscious." Said someone, he could recognize his voice but he could barely remember anything.

"God Usopp is awake everyone!" Exclaimed someone else, someone familiar. As the blurred vision cleared up, he could see his entire God's army surrounding him, all of which had a concerned look on their face. Ohm, Satori, Shura, Gedatsu, everyone was there.

He has never felt so relieve to see such familiar faces, everyone was loyal to him, even though he treated everyone like crap.

"God Usopp, the straw hat pirates have given Gan Fall the throne back, but they are gone and we have a chance to take it back. What do you think?" Said Ohm.

"I think..." He was still searching his mind for answers, memories of the battle emerged back in his mind. "..no." Everyone was surprise by his answer, unable to believe that he did not want the throne.

"Then what now?" Asked Shura.

Good question...what now... the man who was once a God was beaten, he completely underestimated Monkey D. Luffy and it cost him. What now? He continued to ask himself unable to find an answer. What was his goal all along? To find battles that would etch his name in history, that's why he wanted to go to the moon, to find worthy warriors that could match his strength.

Fighting Luffy proved that he did not have to go to the moon. He could go down to the Blue Sea and find great battles there. Yes. That was what they will do.

"We will first repair the Arc Maxim and ensure that it can float...for we are going down to the Blue Sea..." Was God Usopp's proclamation.

* * *

 **With the Strawhat Pirates**

"We need a shipwright to repair our ship, know anyone?" The crew has landed on a place called Water 7, the place where all the best shipwrights were located.

"Everyone is a shipwright here kid!" Replied a man who resembled a human puppet. His name was Kaku, a well renowned man who worked for the Galley-La company. "Yo boss! These kids are looking for a shipwright to repair their ship."

"Shut up, you're too loud. Hey everyone my name is Iceburg, I own this company as well as the mayor of this great city. Welcome to Water 7 and I'm glad you chose the Galley-La Company to oversee your repairs. Now let's start budget, how much money do you wish to spend?"

"We don't have any." Said Luffy, he was accompanied by Tashigi and Marco, everyone else was out doing a little exploring.

"Then business is adjourned see you guys later!" Iceburg immediately left the trio to themselves, confusing them.

A man with a well trimmed beard and shades approached them, his aura reflected that of a strong person. The trio got suspicious, almost revealing their weapon. "Show me to your ship, I may be able to help." Said the man.

"Okay let's go." Ever so carefree, Luffy agreed to accept the assistance of the stranger, leading him back to their ship. Tashigi and Marco hang back a little watching the man's every move. They finally arrived to the Going Merry and the stranger went and touched the ship, inspecting everything about it.

"Your ship is dying." Said the man, he knew by just touching the ship of it's condition.

"Then fix her." Said Luffy firmly.

"Look, if you want to help your ship, you have to send her off by fire. It's the only way." Said the man.

"Like hell I would!" Luffy replied, stubborn as ever.

"Luffy let it go...Going Merry can't go on any longer..." As hard as it was for Tashigi to say, she could see the damages that Going Merry sustained. And she could tell that she was suffering. Everyone returned back to the ship, the whole crew was back together.

Little did they know, a group of eyes were watching their every move. As the drama unfolded before them, a group of people were tailing the strawhat pirates, all had one mission, to capture Trafalgar D. Law, interrogate him, and eliminate him. The group immediately dispersed, their perfect disguised was immediately dropped as soon as their target was revealed.

A smoke bomb was thrown at the ship, causing everyone to lose their senses. Even the new guy who gave them the bad news was passing out from the gas.

"Who the hell are you people! Exclaimed Luffy as he tried to fight them off." He looked around to see that his whole crew were lying face down on the floor, the affect of the gas was quick. "Answer me!" He held on a man's pants, trying his best to keep his grip, but the man kicked his feet out of the way. He could only distinctly remember his bird, a white bird to be precise.

 _Hours later..._

Luffy was the first to wake up, jumping up to his feet with his fist raised. "You bastards!" But noone was there, the group that attacked them were gone.

"Ugh what happened." Everyone else was slow to get up.

"Everyone okay?" Luffy looked around making sure his crew was okay.

"Where's Law?" Asked Enel. "Yo Law?"

"Where the hell is Law?!" Exclaimed Luffy, his guts telling him those people that attacked them were a big part of this.

"I know who took your friend. They were my old coworkers." Said the man. Luffy was on top of him as soon as he said he knew those people.

"You part of them too!" Luffy readied his fist, almost punching the guy but Katakuri held him back.

"Give the guy a chance, he knows something." Katakuri managed to calm their captain down.

"So talk." Said Luffy.

"I recognized them, those were Rob Lucci, Kaku and Khalifa. But a couple of people I could not recognize." The man stretched his body, as he was stiff the whole time from being knocked out from the gas.

"And...?" Asked Luffy.

"I don't know what they want with your friend but one of them said something about returning to base...to Enies Lobby." Said the man.

"That's a government facility." Said Marguerite, familiar with the layout of the government system. "It's full of marines and high ranking officers alike."

"I don't care, were going there and were going to get our doctor back!" Exclaimed Luffy.

"Aye." Replied everyone, Captain's orders. Everyone prepared themselves for the upcoming journey.

"Listen man, I know you just met me and all but I think you might need someone to make sure your ship is up to standard." Everyone looked at him causing the man to be a bit flustered. "Well what I'm trying to say is you need a shipwright and I want answers to why those people I use to know would do something like that. So how about I join you guys and be a shipwright, atleast for now?"

"Okay, you are officially our shipwright!" Replied Luffy, smiling for a moment despite the serious situation.

"Wait! I mean only for now..." The man tried to change the mind of the Captain.

"Can it newbie, he won't listen." Said a laughing Enel. Katakuri, Tashigi, and Marco rolled their eyes.

"What's your name anyway?" Asked Marguerite, another person who asked to join the strawhat pirates.

"Well the name is Vergo, nice to meet everyone." The man with the well trimmed mustache and shades greeted everyone shaking their hands and hugging them. It was a good feeling to be part of something, this time, hopefully something real.

Vergo

Shipwright Strawhat Pirates

0Beri

* * *

 **In Dressrosa**

"Seems like somebody is late once again." Said the man with a pink flamingo coat, sitting at the biggest throne in the room. "Glad everyone else can make it on time, Trebol, Diamante, Pica..."

Trebol

Donquixote Pirate Club

Diamante

Donquixote Pirate Diamond

Pica

Donquixote Pirate Spade

"Ofcourse." Everyone said simultaneously. All took a seat on their respective chair. Trebol took a seat on the club chair, Diamante took the diamond seat while Pica took the spade seat, leaving only the heart seat.

"Now were only missing...ah glad for you to join us." Donflamingo was not one to wait for anyone, but he was in a good mood today, as things was starting to steer up in the world.

Donquixote Donflamingo

Schibukai

"Glad to be here." The man bowed, his joint clicked metallically with each movement. "I do apologize for being late as I was occupied with dealing with Arena duties." Said the cyborg, walking to his seat. He sat on the heart chair completing Donflamingo's most trusted people.

"I have summoned you four because I am hearing of a possible revolt around my land. I want it silenced at once." His smile faded from his face as more serious talk followed. "Trebol, make sure Sugar stays happy, she is key to our plans here in Dressrosa."

"Ofcourse, she will always be protected by me." Replied Trebol.

"Diamante, kill anyone that even utters the word 'Revolt' and Pica you will give him names of people that do." The duo nodded.

"Lastly Cyborg Franky, don't be late or I'll really kill you this time." The Cyborg smirked, unable to hold himself since Donflamingo always says something like this but never follows through.

Cyborg Franky

Donquixote Pirate Heart

* * *

 **Well Well well, I got the juice flowing and my special chapter ten is loaded with surprises. Reviews Follows and Favorite are much appreciated please tune in for more and thank you everyone!**

 **Strawhat Pirate**

 **Luffy -Captain 90million beri**

 **Katakuri -Firstmate 70million beri**

 **Tashigi -Navigator 50million beri**

 **Enel -Sniper 60million beri**

 **Marco -Chef 60million beri**

 **Law -Doctor 80million beri**

 **Marguerite -Tailor 30million beri**

 **Vergo-Shipwrigth 0Beri**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Black Cat Pirates Kuro of a Thousand Plans**

 **Krieg Pirates* Man Demon Gin**

 **Sun Pirates Arlong the Saw**

 **Castle Pirates King of Nothing Wapol**

 **Giant Warrior Pirates Dorry and Brogy**

 **Baroque Works Mr. 0 Crocodile**

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Commodore**

 **Usopp -God of Skypie**

 **Sanji -First division Whitebeard Pirates**

 **Chopper -Heart Pirate Captain**

 **Robin -Royal Schibukai**

 **Franky -Heart Donquixote Pirates**

 **Brooke -?**


	11. Government

_Strawhats against the Cp9, this chapter is full of battles and backstory for main characters._

* * *

"You must wonder why we took you Trafalgar D Law..." A man with an iron mask stood above him, looking down at him. "My name is Spandam, the leader of the assassination group called Cipher Pol 9. I tell you this with confidence since I tell you that you will spend the rest of your life in Impel Down, where you will rot till you die." He played with his sword, which happened to sound like an elephant.

"What do you want from me?" Law managed to utter a couple of words despite being a little groggy.

"Donquixote Corozan, name's familiar to you?" Asked Spandam, causing a slight reaction from Law.

"Never heard of that name..." He replied, turning his head to the side. Spandam hit him upside his head, causing him to spit out blood.

"I can make this quick and easy or I can make this really difficult. Choose."

Law looked directly at Spandam and spit in his face. Spandam immediately whipped his face and smacked Law once again.

"The hard way it is..." Spandam had a sadistic smile under his mask, he was ready to torture the man for information on the whereabouts of Donquixote Corozan.

* * *

The strawhats traveled to Enies Lobby on the back of the dying Going Merry. With their last ride they were able to grant Going Merry a final voyage. The crew docked at the gates of Enies Lobby finding quickly that pirates were definitely not welcome.

As there flag waved high, the Marines also noticed that they were approaching. The Strawhat crew stood next to one another, each looking up at the giant marine base.

Vergo and Marguerite decided to go up the tower and look for Law. Marco, Tashigi, and Katakuri backed up Luffy as he wreaked havoc in Enies Lobby, he was going to punch his way for answers. Unfortunately for Enies Lobby, the high ranking officers were off on a trip to meet with other officials in an annual Marine meeting.

Enel notice nine people stood on top of the highest tower of Enies Lobby. He could make out Law in front of the group, hands tied behind his back and he seemed to have been tortured. "Luffy, up top!" Enel pointed at the top of the building.

Luffy took notice and found his crew mate. "Law! We're coming for you!" Katakuri cleared a path in front of Luffy by creating a hard mochi, throwing every marine out of the way. Enel struck everyone else who got in the way with lightning closely following Luffy. Tashigi was in front of the group while Marco flew above them. The group reached the top of the building across from where the nine people stood along with Law's beaten up body.

Luffy stood in the middle of the group, looking up at the man with the top hat and bird on his shoulder. Then Katakuri was on his right followed by Tashigi and Enel. To his left was Marco then Vergo and Marguerite followed right away as soon as they noticed where the enemy were.

"Strawhats, we are absolute justice, master of our craft. I am Spandam and we are called Cp9. The greatest assassin group in the world. I know we need to stay secretive but it doesn't matter since you all will die by end day." Spandam raised his hands but Luffy had a better idea.

"I don't care who you are, I want my friend back!" Exclaimed Luffy. "Damn your Cp9!" Right on cue, Marco threw one of his phoenix flames right at the flag of the marine base.

Spandam was appalled by the decision of the Strawhat to declare full war with the entire Marine faction. "Very well. Take care of them." He gave the order as he had Nero drag Law by his cuffs, following Spandam back on top of the building. "I will get the answer I want eventually Trafalgar."

Luffy was the first to charge, going directly for Rob Lucci, the obvious leader of the Cp9 faction. Tashigi was attacked by Khalifa, they fell through the roof of the building landing in one of the torture chamber of Enies Lobby.

Marco was pulled through a door by a man by the name of Blueno. The phoenix's first thought was 'what a useful ability.' Katakuri was locked in a fist fight with Kaku, Vergo was against Kumadori, leaving Marguerite against Fukuro. Enel sat back as a man by the name of Jabra approached him.

* * *

Enel vs Jabra

"Ah finally, a worthy opponent!" Enel twirled his staff, electricity trickled from his body.

"So what do you wants your name to be?" Asked Jabra as he got on his fighting stance.

"Enel, what's it to you?" Enel slammed his staff on the ground causing lightning to drop on the spot.

"That name is going to look good in your gravestone!" Jabra disappeared in a blur, appearing behind Enel. He threw a quick stab at his neck but Enel was literally lightning, turning his body into pure electricity, momentarily shocking Jabra. The man jumped back not wanting to stay too long in Enel's radius of attack.

"Don't you think it's enough game, I want to beat you when you're a full strength." Enel proclaimed as he had his staff on his side.

"Very well, as a member of Cp9 we were granted access to devil fruit abilities. Mine just happened to be a useful one." Jabra began to transform into a man, wolf hybrid. "Are you ready now?" Jabra disappeared in thin air reappearing once again in front of Enel, though this time he wasn't affected by the lightning as much as earlier. He was still stung by Enel's exterior shield but he would continue his barrage. Keeping Enel at his toe.

"You know Jabra, for a very long time I was unmatched in singles battle, but you are making me feel blood boil through my body once more." He was deflecting most of Jabra's attack, but he was taking some damage. Luckily his thunder logia form was able to absorb some of the damages.

"Glad to entertain you, but I'm here to kill you not to dance with you." Jabra tried to puncture Enel's lung only to punch through thunder.

Enel slammed his staff on the ground, slightly missing Jabra by mere inches. The aftershock that followed from his stock was enough to throw the wolf off guard. While off balanced, Enel used this chance to channel electricity at the palm of his hands. "It was nice doing battle with you." He slammed his palm at Jabra causing both people to jump apart from one another.

"Like hell I would lose to the likes of you." Jabra emerged from Enel's strike with his arms crossed, protecting himself from the palm strike. He once again went on the offensive using his strength and speed to attack Enel. Before Enel could have time to materialize back into solid form, Jabra would keep attacking him.

Enel tried to think of something quick but he was unable to create enough space to think. Jabra was quick, and he was thankful for finding a worthy opponent for him to reveal his ace. Enel discharge a large amount of energy, causing Jabra to jump back. Suddenly Enel grew five times in size, glowing as a pure form of electricity. He stomp at the ground sending bolts of lightning all over the place.

"This is my final attack, I guarantee it." Enel once again had his palm ready, slamming it right at where Jabra stood.

"I accept your death wish!" Jabra met Enel's palm with both of his fist. A struggle ensued with alot of smoke covering the entire battlefield. Moments later Enel was revealed to be on one knee while Jabra remained on his feet.

"Damn..." Said Enel as he felt a bit wobbly using his entire energy in one move. His trump card was his Amaru form, which he could only hold for a few seconds, thus only able to use one of his big attacks. "..it seems that I lo.."

Suddenly Jabra fell flat on his face, loosing to Enel of the Strawhat Pirates.

"Well then, wonder how everyone else is doing."

* * *

Marguerite vs Fukuro

"Oi! where did you go pretty lady!" Fukuro was rampaging through rooms trying to locate the woman through the rooms of Enies Lobby, but like a giant game of cat and mouse, Marguerite has made it a mission to attack with her bow and arrow then run away from the giant zipper mouth guy.

'Looks like he's not all that much trouble.' Thought Marguerite as she weave through the unknown Marine base.

Marguerite was originally from Amazon Lily, an island full of women. Her path of curiosity got her lost in her search for answers. She got in one of the Marine ships that was visiting their island, then she got off on an island called Alabasta, where she impressed the former tyrant, Crocodile. She was far superior in skill compared to Crocodile's other men so she was immediately brought up in ranks. The pinnacle of her experience with the Baroque Works was when she was named Miss All Sunday. She didn't care too much for title afterall but it was nice to get recognize.

Unfortunately for Crocodile, she had no ambition to overtake an entire kingdom, all she wanted was answers to her questions, that was it. Being born in Amazon Lily, they were forbidden to make contact with the outside world, especially to men.

As soon as the strawhats were making a fool of Crocodiles plot, Marguerite was intrigued enough to the point that she decided it was going to be fun to join them.

"Aha! Here you are!" The green haired zipper mouth guy finally caught up with her. Though oblivious to him, she planned this all along. She was just running to tire out the guy.

"Oh no! You caught me!" She said half assed, causing Fukuro to get even more pissed off.

"I'm was going to let you off, seeing as you're the weakest of them all you know. But now I'm really going to kill you!" Fukuro disappeared in thin air, and despite being a big guy, he got the jump on Marguerite appearing in front of her and throwing an uppercut.

Marguerite received the attack but protected herself with her arms. She was sent flying in the sky but landed gracefully on both feet. Fukuro would continue to try to attack her, but Marguerite was dodging each of his attack.

"That all you got?" Asked the amazon, as she yawned, weaving through his attack. "Here I go." She was finally done messing around and went on offense. She caught his hands mid punch and threw him back to create some space between them. Then she pulled three arrows from her quiver, launching them at Fukuro in rapid succession. Then she pulled another arrow and aimed it in the air, completely predicting that Fukuro would dodge by jumping upwards.

Fukuro did as she expected but he used his quickness to swipe the arrows from midair and threw it back at her. She grabbed her arrows back in mid air, adding two more for a total of five. Then she launched them at Fukuro.

The cp9 member attempted to catch the arrows once more but they passed through his hands, hitting him at a much faster rate than earlier. This caught him by surprise, causing four of the five arrows to be etched on his, forming a line from his shoulder to his hip.

Fukuro was on his back from getting hit by so much in such little time. What was even more surprising was her bow turned out to be a real snake, wrapping itself around Marguerite's body.

She pointed her arrow at Fukuro's fallen body. "Last words?"

"I lost..." Fukuro said before passing out. She smiled to herself glad that she laced her arrow tips with nerve poison, Fukuro should be out for awhile.

"Okay where do I go..." She twirled a golden key in her hands, it was probably going to be important for later.

* * *

Vergo vs Kumadori

"So tell me, how do you do that with your hair?" Vergo was blocking Kumadori's hair punches. It was definitely an odd power but quiet useful.

"I am a hermit! I have full control of my body function but I prefer to use my hair as primary weapon!" The hermit twirled his primary weapon a staff called Khakkhara. He slammed it where Vergo stood, hitting nothing but the concrete floor, shattering the ground.

"You're ability is fascinating." Vergo removed his giant white coat. "Unfortunately for you, I am going to show you why they call me the Demon Bamboo."

Kumadori ignored what he was saying and launched his hair at him once again, though this time Vergo was fighting back rather than dodging, meeting all of his attack with his fist.

Kumadori winced in pain as his hair met with Vergo's fist, covered in black substance.

"Who the hell are you?!" Asked Kumadori, his voice was shaking from fear.

"I'm Vergo the Demon Bamboo. Shipwright of the Strawhat Pirates." He said as his black shades glimmered from a small light that entered the room.

"Demon Bamboo!" Kumadori was even more scared now as the name was familiar throughout the entire marine force. This was a man regarded so powerful that it was run at first sight and gather backup before engaging. "What are you doing with these straw hats?!"

"I wanted a quiet life since the incident. But I can't be granted even that. These people gave me hope once again, for a man who lost everything, I believe that I have found life long friends with them. Strawhat Luffy has that sort of influence I suppose." He finally revealed his signature bamboo staff, turning it into pure black as well.

"Only a true man will reveal his story to an enemy. I suppose I can't turn tail now. Be ready for this Demon!" Kumadori gathered all of his energy to his core, launching his strongest attack at Vergo. His hair kept punching him while he swung his staff where Vergo stood unmoving, receiving all of the attack.

His clothes ripped as Kumadori continued his assault. But the man felt chills run down his spine as without clothes, Vergo was revealed to be covered in full black all over his body. "What the hell?"

"Game over." Vergo slammed his bamboo right at Kumadori's face, effectively knocking him out sending through walls, stopping only after going through the fifth room.

Vergo noticed a a golden key on the floor, picking it up. "This must be important.." He said smiling to himself. "These people are something else, making me believe in them again."

* * *

Marco vs Blueno

"I refuse to fight." Marco kept his arms crossed as Blueno bounced around from wall to wall showing his speed.

"Unfortunately for you, I have direct orders." Blueno continued to speed up, causing the air to stir all over the place.

"I have to hurry this up, I'm warning you." Marco lifted one finger. "You get one move."

Blueno accepted the invitation, disappearing through a door and appearing in another door above Marco. He still maintained the momentum he built up from bouncing all over the place, having the full speed he gathered and power he has, Blueno punched Marco on the top of his head causing the floor which Marco stood on to crack from the shear impact.

Blueno stood in front of Marco, surprise that he was still standing. "Passed out I see. Well you're cockiness was your end."

"I wasn't being cocky." Marco's head was bleeding but he looked up directly at Blueno, half his face was burning a blue and yellow flame.

"I told you one.." Marco disappeared turning into his full phoenix form, his wings outstretched flying gracefully and at full speed towards the door man. Blueno had no time to even use any of his techniques as within moments, his stomach was caught within the wings of the phoenix.

Marco took Blueno in the air, taking the air right out of him. Then as he got high enough Marco dropped Blueno at full speed until he hit cement.

He reverted back to his human form messing with his hair a little bit. "Technically one attack right."

Marco walked away, leaving a passed out Blueno deep in the crater from the impact they created.

* * *

Katakuri vs Kaku

"I don't think you will be any match for me." Said Katakuri, crossing his arms as he stood in front of Kaku, who was ready for battle.

"This may be true, may not be. But I'm not letting you get away without a scratch." Kaku was the first to make a move, immediately turning into a giraffe human hybrid. He drew his two giant chisel and attacked Katakuri, slicing him cleanly. But Katakuri was able to reform his slice body as he took the form of mochi.

"No chance at all, don't make me repeat myself." Katakuri was just toying with Kaku. He knew how to end this battle quickly, move on and rejoin with everyone else. But he got to give credit when credit is due, Kaku was a hard worker, skilled in many craft in battle.

"Again, it doesn't matter to me, I fight till the end." Kaku continued his attacks despite not gaining any ground. Katakuri visibly sighed and lifter his right hand, turning it into a giant hard mochi.

"Well I'm glad I met such as strong spirit such as yourself." Katakuri dropped the hard mochi on top of Kaku, the man was unable to dodge or do anything as the Katakuri was much faster than him, and stronger too.

Kaku had no choice but accept his untimely defeat. For being the best assassination unit in the entire marine force, he sure wasn't ready to face such a strong opponent. With this as his last thought, Kaku passed out in defeat.

Katakuri made his way to meet up with the others.

* * *

Tashigi talking to Khalifa

"Your a smart woman"

"That I am...sexual harassment."

"Right. Well you know how this battle ends."

"I suppose. Gross, sexual harassment"

"So just give me the key."

"That's forsure sexual harassment."

"Nevermind I got it." Tashigi twirled a golden key in her hand. They have been talking since the duo met one on one to battle. A simple hit on the back of her neck was enough to cause Khalifa to passed out. "Element of surprise."

She chuckled to herself, what a quick fight. She didn't really want to hurt the poor secretary not knowing the full power of Khalifa.

* * *

Luffy vs Lucci

 _The battle was the same as manga/anime_

Luffy was caught by Katakuri before falling on the ground.

"Oye Captain, you took a beating huh?"

"He was a strong bastard." Luffy said with a smile. "Let's go save Law."

* * *

With Law

"Still nothing huh?" Said Spandam, continuing the torture of Law. The man, despite being broken physically and mentally, launched his body at Spandam, body slamming him to the ground. This caused Nero to get up quickly from his chair and got Law off of Spandam. He punched him a couple of times to beat his new strength out of him.

Law began to laugh, the duo thought that the man finally lost it. "Wanna know where Corozan is?" He stood up, despite having the cuff on his back, Law was able to get up. "I killed him." He said and suddenly Spandam and Nero had there body separated into a pieces, they were within Law's room.

"How the hell!?" Exclaimed the scared Spandam as he floated all over the room.

"Missing something you shits." He twirled the key to the cuffs in his hands, the seastone shackle dropped on the floor.

"You got it when you jumped on me!" Exclaimed Spandam.

"Now stay." Law dropped his room, putting Spandam's body on random object, Nero as well. He made sure they couldn't move anywhere. "Where'd you put my Kikoku?"

"Yo! You got yourself out." Vergo was the first to arrive and meet up with Law. The duo made there way through the compound trying to locate his weapon.

"Here you guys are. Wow lots of cool stuff here." Marguerite found the duo as they entered the weapon vault of the marine.

"Alright got it, lets get out of here." The trio made there way to the nearest exit finding Marco and Tashigi.

"Hey there they are! You're telling me you got yourself out!" Exclaimed Tashigi as she held a golden key in her hands.

"It was pretty easy, just had to time it where they were not on their guard." Answered Law as the strawhat crew was finally starting to take back their original number.

"Hey sup guys." Katakuri had Luffy in his arms. "Anybody see Enel?"

"I'm here you bastards. That fight took alot out of me." Enel appeared before them in a bolt of lightning. "Hate to break it to you guys though, but hundreds of marine ship are coming this way."

"It's a buster call, it has to be since they are sending hundreds of Marine ship." Vergo was sure of it.

"The hell is that Vergo?" Asked Luffy.

"It's a full blown assault by Marines, endlessly launching millions of cannon ball, obliterating an island until nothing is left of it." This time Law answered knowing full well that these are clear cut signs of a buster call.

"We got to get out of here!" Marguerite panicked, looking around, they were on top of Enies Lobby, no clear signs of possible escape.

 _"Jump..." A voice echoed in everyones head_

"Did you guys hear that?" Everyone began looking around, Tashigi was wondering who spoke to her.

 _"Jump...trust me."_

Luffy looked down in the ocean, then looked back to his friends giving them the biggest grin. "See you guys down there!" Luffy jumped.

"Luffy what the hell!" Exclaimed Tashigi, always the rationale one.

"Captains orders." Katakuri immediately followed, then Marco, Marguerite, Law, Vergo, leaving Tashigi with Enel.

"See yah on the other side!" Enel jumped leaving Tashigi to herself.

"Screw it!" Tashigi was the last to jump, despite her trust on Luffy, this was probably the dumbest move of his entire existence. To her surprise, she landed on a deck. A familiar deck at that.

"Tashigi! Get us out of here." Luffy stood in front of the ship, his arms crossed as he had a grim looked on his face. Everyone else were taking their usual position, for they were aboard the Going Merry, once more.

 _"Please hurry, I don't have long."_

Tears filled Tashigi's eyes, as Going Merry saved their life, sacrificing her own life to get them out of the mess they got themselves into.

"Aye Captain." Replied Tashigi, steering the Going Merry for the last time returning back to Water 7.

Returning back to Water 7, they were immediately housed by Iceburg who hid them from the prying marines.

Going Merry had her final journey, this time as her real last journey. Going Merry began to fall apart before being able to dock in Water 7. She was given a proper funeral as per Vergo's instruction.

The strawhats watched as Going Merry sailed her final sail, disappearing in the distance in blazing glory.

"Give me two days, I will build you a ship for your future journeys in the grandline and the new world. I guarantee it." Said Vergo beside Luffy, who was still looking at the distance where Going Merry was last seen.

"You mean our future journey." Luffy said. "Welcome to the Strawhats Vergo."

The group all welcomed the new shipwright by patting him in the back, shaking his hands, and hugging him.

"Glad to be here." Vergo replied with a smile, one he hasn't had in his face in a long time.

* * *

 **Back in Enies Lobby before the Buster Call**

"Let's get out of here Blueno." Kaku and Jabra held Lucci in their shoulders, helping him up.

"Got it, everyone here?" Blueno looked around and found Khalifa, Kumadori, Nero, and Fukuro. They even took Funkfreed as he was left behind by Spandam.

"I'm going to kill Spandam." Was all Lucci could murmur.

"Yeah get in line buddy." Said Kaku, carrying Lucci through the door Blueno created.

"We weren't shit to them weren't we? Just a bunch of assassins who can disappear without anyone remembering us?" Said Nero, saying out loud what everyone was thinking.

"This is how the world works..." Replied Khalifa.

* * *

 **Damn that's all I got to say about that. Hopefully you are all still reading because I'm going to keep updating. :)**

 **Strawhat Pirate**

 **Luffy -Captain 90million beri**

 **Katakuri -Firstmate 70million beri**

 **Tashigi -Navigator 50million beri**

 **Enel -Sniper 60million beri**

 **Marco -Chef 60million beri**

 **Law -Doctor 80million beri**

 **Marguerite -Tailor 30million beri**

 **Vergo-Shipwrigth 0Beri**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Black Cat Pirates Kuro of a Thousand Plans**

 **Krieg Pirates* Man Demon Gin**

 **Sun Pirates Arlong the Saw**

 **Castle Pirates King of Nothing Wapol**

 **Giant Warrior Pirates Dorry and Brogy**

 **Baroque Works Mr. 0 Crocodile**

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Commodore**

 **Usopp -God of Skypie**

 **Sanji -First division Whitebeard Pirates**

 **Chopper -Heart Pirate Captain**

 **Robin -Royal Schibukai**

 **Franky -Heart Donquixote Pirates**

 **Brooke -?**


	12. Spy

True to his promise Vergo summoned the strawhats to meet with him on dock 9, where they will meet their new ship that will take them through the grandline and ultimately One Piece.

"Everyone ready?" Asked Tashigi, always one following the schedule she sets for everyone.

Enel and Marco were playing chess, unaware of their surroundings. Law was reading a book while Marguerite tried to bother him. Luffy and Katakuri were talking to one another about something, laughing amongst themselves.

"Oh my god! Noone is ready to go!" Exclaimed Tashigi. The group stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Let's go Vergo is waiting!"

Suddenly, Paulie knocked their door open, panting heavily. He took a second to catch his breathe. "Marine Vice Admiral Garp is here!" Then an old man punched Paulie to the ground, knocking him out.

"Oh, look here. How you doing Luffy?" Asked the old man. The strawhat pirates looked between one another, confused at the old man's familiarity.

"Sup Gramps." Replied Luffy, causing everyone to be shocked.

"I told you to be a marine, now you're causing a mess destroying Enies Lobby at that." Garp balled his fist and punched Luffy in the head, giving him a nasty bump.

"Oww! That wasn't my fault, that was that shit head Spandam!" Exclaimed Luffy in his defense.

"Spandam you say? I know that little coward. I guess I can see that happening. Okay then since you are family, I'll give you a five second head start. Ready?" The group froze, they felt the man's power, his will was imposed in all of them. This was the power of Marine Vice Admiral Garp

Monkey D. Garp

Marine Vice Admiral

"1..." Luffy was the first to run from his first count, knowing full well the power of his grandfather. "Well look at that, they're all gone. Let's go hunting for some pirates boys!" Exclaimed Garp after the fifth count.

The strawhat crew swiftly made their way to dock nine where Vergo had a whole presentation to show them.

"Ah! Hello everyone this is the ship I built!" Exclaimed Vergo but everyone ran pass him, manning their station. "Huh?" Asked the confused Vergo

"Let's go Vergo, my Grandpa is coming." Said Luffy, sweating bullets as he watch everyone get in position.

"What's so scary about your grandfather?" Asked Vergo, chuckling to himself, then he felt a monster's presence in his back, sweat suddenly began to run down his spine as he shook in fear. He slowly turned around to sea a giant man with a dog helmet on his head. He immediately remembered who this man was, one of the monsters of the Marines, his teacher.

"Oi Vergo, better take care of my grandson." The old man said with a wink before punching Vergo to the ship. The rest of the marine caught up with Garp, his arms crossed as he watched his grandson sail away. "Oh no, they're getting away." Garp said smiling to himself, glad to see that Luffy was okay. _'Be safe boy...'_

 _A few hours later_

"Think we're good?" Asked Law, who still felt the presence of the strong Marine Vice Admiral.

"We should be fine, I created about a day's journey of distance between us and Water seven. You see this new ship that Vergo built is extremely fast and easy to maneuver!" Exclaimed Tashigi, happy about their new ship.

"Thanks I made sure it was perfect in every way possible." Vergo replied. The group sat around a fire which burned bright in the middle of the deck. Finally having a chance to warm their body from the frantic escape. It was starting the get dark and everyone seemed to be drawn to the fire. "Her name is Iron Maiden, after my dear beloved..." He trailed off, his eyes showed that he was hurting inside. Marguerite touched his hands and gave him a smile.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I met her in the academy, for you see, I used to be a Marine Captain. She was beautiful, the only one to rival my skills and precision. Her nickname was the Iron Maiden, for she was the wielder of the elemental devil fruit metal. Once we were well established with the marines, we were trusted with even more secrets. Things we couldn't believe was happening within the shitty organization, slave trade, bribery, rape, murder, kidnapping, covered up by the marine to protect their precious celestial dragons." He paused for a moment, memories of the pass returning to him once again. "Once we had enough, we tried to report to our higher up but we were dismissed from service. We settled down in a small part of Water Seven, only to find my dear beloved dead in her sleep. I don't know how it happened, I don't know who did it, but all I know is that she was killed. And I will find answers eventually. I remained in Water 7, dying on the inside day by day until I met you lot."

"Thank you for telling us that Vergo, do you feel better?" Asked Marguerite.

"Yeah..it feels good to tell other people for once. Probably the main reason why I wasn't oppose to joining you guys, you just all seem like one big family that I want to be part of."

"Ofcourse, you are our nakama, we'll do anything for you." Replied Luffy with a giant grin in his face.

"I like that, glad to be your friends." Vergo said with a smile.

"I'm sorry guys I got you in my mess." Law suddenly spoke, surprising the group.

"What do you mean? Nothing to be sorry about." Said Katakuri, wondering what Law meant.

"We would've help you no matter what you know, again you're our friend." Said Marco as he continued Katakuri's words.

"Well I still feel like you all need to know what happened, why they were after me." Said Law.

"What is this? Story time?" Joked Enel causing chuckles from everyone.

"So I was taken by Cp9 since they wanted to know the whereabouts of my good friend Donquixote Rosinante. He was my liberator when I was younger, who happened to be the brother of Donoquixote Donflamingo, and an ex-Marine Commander. He was eventually found out to be spying on Donflamingo and was going to be executed, luckily I obtained my power on time got him out of there on time. We ran from there as quickly as we can, but we were separated since Rosinante protected me from an incoming attack. He threw me on a ship that happened to be traveling towards Drum Island, while I don't know what happened to him. Ever since, I've never heard from him again."

"We'll find your friend, seems like a stand up guy." Replied Luffy.

"Thanks Captain." He said, really starting to feel at home with the strawhat crew.

"Now let's go on our next adventure."

"Aye Captain!"

* * *

A few days later...they were in the middle of a battle with non other than...

"What's the plan Captain?" Katakuri was dusting his clothes, slowly recovering from being thrown by their giant enemy.

"If I may, I suggest we create a plan that will surprise him." Said Enel who was on his feet, waiting for their captains command.

"I say leave him to me, I got a bone to pick with the bastard, stealing my shadow..." Said Tashigi as she fumed in anger.

"I got nothing." Marco shrugged and looked at Law who seemed to have the same look as him.

"Me either." The doctor said.

"I think we should attack it with everything we got." Suggested Marguerite, the second newest member of the Strawhat Pirates.

"If you hit him repeatedly in the stomach, the shadow he absorbed will be released and return to the original owners." Said the woman with pig tails, floating aimlessly in the air. Her two ghost puppets circled her as she glided with a parasol in hand.

"Thanks Perona, boy am I glad you're on our side!" Said Luffy with a giant grin on his face. Luffy cracked his knuckles smiling at the giant Moriah before him "Let's go!"

Gecko Moria

Schibukai

Luffy was the first to lunch an attack, punching Moria right in the gut. The giant spat out a few shadows, not really bothered by the first strike. Moria tried to use his dual blade to cut Luffy only to be stopped by both Law and Tashigi, each stopping a blade with their own swords.

Marco was in the air, spinning in the air and building momentum before axe kicking Moria in the head. The now dizzy Moria was able to grap Marco by the legs only to feel another strike in his gut, this time Enel hit him with his lightning palm strike, causing more shadows to escape his hold.

Marco got free from his grip and unleashed a stream of jet blue flames directly at the schibukai.

Katakuri and Vergo wanted in on the action too, taking turns on Moria's leg causing the giant schibukai to lose his footing. Katakuri wrapped his right leg with sticky mochi before hardening it, completely taking his right leg from the battle, while Vero kept hitting the man's legs with his full black armor including his bamboo weapon.

Marco was swatted out of the sky by Moria, then he kicked out of the Mochi trap and kicked Katakuri and Vergo away.

Tashigi was losing in her battle with Moria's blade as she was getting pushed backwards. Law didn't have any luck either. Enel continued to assault his gut while Moria was occupied elsewhere. Though it wasn't working quick enough. The group suddenly felt like they couldn't win this fight, everyone felt this except Luffy who jumped in front of everybody, a giant fist behind him.

"Gomu Gomu no..." He threw his giant fist, causing Moria to take a couple of steps back, but it was too late as Luffy's giant fist collided with Moria's stomach. "..Elephant Gun!"

His fist collided with Moria's stomach, causing thousands of shadow to escape the body of the schibukai. Moria was utterly and completely defeated by the Strawhat crew. All because of the betrayal of Perona, and the shear will of Straw Hat Luffy.

"We did it!" Screamed Luffy falling on his back, everyone else either took a knee or remained standing, exhausted from their adventures. "And Perona, thank you for helping us out."

"No problem, I didn't like that guy anyway, always so creepy and bossy." Replied Perona, sticking her tongue out at the fallen Moria.

"What can you do anyway?" Asked Luffy, determining what her official title will be.

"Well I can phase through walls, I can summon ghost that can affect people's mood. That's all I know of my power so far."

"Alright I know now, you can be our official spy! Someone who can gather information on enemies before we get there!"

"Sweet, I can do that."

"Welcome to the Strawhat Pirates." Everyone said with a smile.

Perona

Strawhat Pirates Spy

40million Beri

* * *

 **In the Wano Kingdom**

"Wohohoho" Said a giant man as he drank a giant flask. "The only one I know to not give me bullshit." The man slammed his drink on the ground causing the earth to tremor.

A man with a giant fur coat and a unique afro twirled his cane in hand laughing along the giant man before him. "I'm not one to fear anything, you should know this by now Kaido."

Kaido

Yonkou

"Right right, the only person I have in my crew that isn't a damn animal." He dranked from his flask again, the man named Kaido caused people to pass out just by being near him. He was apparently so bored of the norm that he tried to kill himself on multiple occasion, just to keep his life interesting. "I want war, fighting. I want you to start something Brooke, I want chaos in this world again!"

"Sure thing boss, what right hand man will I be if I wasn't doing your bidding." Brook was a skeleton who wore a giant fur coat and twirled his cane walking out of the room. Kaido threw his flask at Brooke where the skeleton cut the flask cleanly right down the middle. His cane was an actual sword emitting cold air from his strike.

"Wohohoho! You haven't lost a step!" Exclaimed the Yonko.

"I would never." With that the right hand man of Kaido exited the room, thinking to himself how to start a war.

Brook

Right Hand of Beast Pirates

890million Beri

* * *

In Marineford

"That is final." Exclaimed Marine Fleet Admiral Sengoku, the most righteous man in the entire marine force.

"Yes sir!" Exclaimed the high ranking marine officers in the room. A man with a dog head dress entered the room, pushing through the guards that was stationed outside the office.

"Sengoku, what is the meaning of this."

"Fleet Admiral, that is what you address me. And Vice Admiral Garp, I didn't expect your swift return."

"Cut the shit, why do you have people guarding your office, something I need to know?!" The other marine officers were escorted out leaving Garp and Sengoku by themselves. No more formalities needed to be followed, just two old friends speaking with one another.

"Calm down Garp...I got orders from the higher up..."

"This better not be about..."

"Garp, Ace is going to be executed in a weeks time."

Garp froze up, unable to move a muscle. That boy was like a son to him, he watched him grow up along with his grandson and he harbored love for the young man. "Damn it Ace, you should have been a damn Marine." Garp murmured to himself, Sengoku stood his ground despite knowing what was going to follow.

Garp vented his frustration at the wall, punching it with all his might. This cause the wall to dissipate along with a large area around it, his anger could not be contained.

"It is our duty Garp."

"Shut up Sengoku" With that Garp made his way out of the room, breaking Sengoku's office door along the way, causing cracks on the floor with each step he took. "Damn it Ace..."

* * *

 **So there it is, a much shorter chapter but it got my point across. New ship, new crew member and we know where the last current member of the strawhat is at the moment. The bounties are updated from the crew's shenanigans.**

 **Next up is Saboady Archipelago.**

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy -Captain 140million beri**

 **Katakuri -Firstmate 110million beri**

 **Tashigi -Navigator 70million beri**

 **Enel -Sniper 99million beri**

 **Marco -Chef 99million beri**

 **Law -Doctor 99million beri**

 **Marguerite -Tailor 50million beri**

 **Vergo-Shipwrigth 50million beri**

 **Perona-Spy 40million beri**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Black Cat Pirates Kuro of a Thousand Plans**

 **Gin Pirates Man Demon Gin**

 **Sun Pirates Arlong the Saw**

 **Castle Pirates King of Nothing Wapol**

 **Giant Warrior Pirates Dorry and Brogy**

 **Baroque Works Mr. 0 Crocodile**

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Commodore**

 **Usopp -God of Skypie**

 **Sanji -First division Whitebeard Pirates**

 **Chopper -Heart Pirate Captain**

 **Robin -Royal Schibukai**

 **Franky -Heart Donquixote Pirates**

 **Brooke -Right Hand of Kaido**


	13. Bonus

_Bonus Chapter, Strawhats get a reunion just for fun. Semi-canon. Can't blame you if you don't wanna read this, its just for fun! Enjoy._

 _Bonus_

* * *

"Alright who the hell are you people?!" Exclaimed Luffy, he must be stuck in some crazy dream because he was in front of the giant moria once again with a group of different people. Some familiar faces some were pure strangers, but they all seem to know each other.

"Mugiwara, strange to see you here." Said God Usopp.

"The hell, notorious pirates at my finger tips, you're all under arrest." Exclaimed Vice Admiral Nami.

"I refuse." Said a human reindeer Hybrid staring at the robot in front of him, both seemed to know one another.

"Tony Tony Chopper." The cyborg said.

"Cyborg Franky." Replied the Reindeer they were staring intently at one another seemingly trying to kill each other with their looks.

"Ah Charlotte Zoro, surprise to see you here, wherever here is.." Said the blonde man smocking his cigarette.

"Vinsmoke Sanji. Pleasure." Replied Zoro.

"Strange..." The Schibukai Robin was trying to use her ability to track where she was but it seems that they were all trapped in a cube like shape, forcing them to stay in this permanent area.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Said the Skeleto with an afro. "The name is Brooke can I see your panties?" He said to Nami who smacked him upside the head.

This caused hearts to flutter in the eyes of Sanji.

"You are a beauty to behold! Please marry me!" Exclaimed the man.

"Like hell!" Nami also slammed her fist on the head of the blonde man.

"So everyone seems to know each other." Said God Usopp surveying the area. "We seem to be stuck in some unknown reality. Most likely created by an outside force from our own.

"Seems like it." Replied Robin.

The Giant Moria tried to punch the group only to be stopped by a giant robot.

"Shogun Franky at your service." The Robot said throwing Moria's fist backwards.

"Back off Cyborg." Chopper grew from a normal size human into a giant monster within seconds. His transformation was a sight to behold. "This one's mine." Chopper wrestled with Moria, becoming the same size as him.

"So what do we do now?" Asked the skeleton with the afro named Brooke. "I'm afraid I must get back to my boss.."

"Tough luck skeleton, looks like we're stuck here for the time being." Replied Sanji throwing his cigarette on the floor and putting it out with his foot. "Who you fighting anyway?"

"My boss Kaido..." Replied Brooke shocking everyone.

"You're Kaido's right hand man!?" Exclaimed Luffy

"Yes what's so strange about that?" Asked Brooke.

"Well I'm going to beat him up."

"Is that so...hmm we'll see about that." Replied Brooke with a smile.

"Anyone representing the Yonkou Shanks then?" Asked Zoro.

"That's my friend what of it?" Replied Luffy.

Robin and Nami gave each other a look snickering to themselves. Here stood a representative of the four Yonkou. Big Mom's son Zoro, Whitebeard's first division captain Sanji, Shank's friend Luffy, and Kaido's teacher Brooke.

"Nothing just fascinating stuff." Said Zoro.

Sanji dropped the cigarette that was in his mouth and stepped on it. "Oi oi lets go kill this bastard Moria, maybe he's the key out of this mess."

"Yeah I don't think this is the answer." Said Franky who was standing on his Shogun armor along with a giant monster Chopper beside him.

"Moria just keeps regenerating, it's as if we have requirements we need to meet in order to get out of this mess." Robin was observing in the distance.

"The hell do I care." Luffy charged at Moria, unleashing his giant elephant pistol. But the giant just restored back to normal and resumed its assault.

"Moria isn't even talking? Is he deaf or something?" Asked Sanji.

"It seems that Moria is unresponsive to pain, communication, or anything." God Usopp observed as he tried to communicate with the Schibukai.

"Get out of my way, let me try something." Sanji's legs flared up a red color. 'Diable Jambe' Again, same result.

"My attack didn't work either.." Zoro sheathed his three swords knowing already that if he tried his attack, it would be the same outcome. The power of advance observation haki.

"I already tried." Shogun Franky shrugged his giant shoulder taking a step back from Moria.

"Me too, damn it." The monster Chopper sat down on the ground, pissed off at their current predicament.

Robin attempted to choke her fellow schibukai with the same exact result.

Nami attempted to kill Moria by using her perfect climatact, sending volts of shock through his system. Same result.

Luffy was getting pissed off standing in front of the entire group. "Alright follow my lead!" He stood in front of them leading the way, everyone had no complaints

Monkey D. Luffy the Captain

Charlotte Zoro the Firstmate

Vinsmoke Sanji the Chef

God Usopp the Sniper

Vice Admiral Nami the Navigator

Tony Tony Chopper the Doctor

Nico Robin the Archaeologist

Cyborg Franky the Shipwright

Soul king Brook the Musician

* * *

Then...

Suddenly, Luffy woke up from his nap, looking around to see Katakuri and Enel talking to each other. "Great I'm back, what a strange dream. What did I even dream about again?"

Everyone else had a similar reaction, forgetting about their dream and resuming on their lives.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy -Captain 140million beri**

 **Katakuri -Firstmate 110million beri**

 **Tashigi -Navigator 70million beri**

 **Enel -Sniper 99million beri**

 **Marco -Chef 99million beri**

 **Law -Doctor 99million beri**

 **Marguerite -Tailor 50million beri**

 **Vergo-Shipwrigth 50million beri**

 **Perona-Spy 40million beri**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Black Cat Pirates Kuro of a Thousand Plans**

 **Gin Pirates Man Demon Gin**

 **Sun Pirates Arlong the Saw**

 **Castle Pirates King of Nothing Wapol**

 **Giant Warrior Pirates Dorry and Brogy**

 **Baroque Works Mr. 0 Crocodile**

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Commodore**

 **Usopp -God of Skypie**

 **Sanji -First division Whitebeard Pirates**

 **Chopper -Heart Pirate Captain**

 **Robin -Royal Schibukai**

 **Franky -Heart Donquixote Pirates**

 **Brooke -Right Hand of Kaido**


	14. News

**In Marineford**

"Dracule Mihawk, Gecko Moriah, Boa Hancock, Bartolomew Kuma, Nico Robin, Donquixote Donflamingo, Jinbei, and Sir Crocodile, welcome to marineford." Said Sengoku, standing in front of the group before him.

"What is this about?" Asked Mihawk sitting at the corner of the room.

"Marshall D Teach has caught Portgas D Ace, one of Whitebeards commander. We have announced his execution taking place in three days. I have summoned you all because I believe that Whitebeard will come to try and save him so I am mustering the full force we can muster."

"Ha! What a time to be alive!" Exclaimed Donflamingo. "I'm in send a bird next time for this sort of things." With just that, Donflamingo jumped out of the room.

"I'm in too, just tell me when." Crocodile exited the room, smiling to himself. The world government has yet to learn of his allegiance with the Strawhat Grandfleet, and the whole mess with Alabasta was covered up in order to cover his name and status. Just the thought of it made him chuckle, specially Moria who almost lost his position but was also protected by the government.

Everyone else started to filter out of the room, not waiting for Sengoku to finish. "Damn."

* * *

 **Sabaody Archipelago**

"So this is Sabaody Archipelago." Tashigi stretched her legs, glad to finally have made it to their destination. The group docked on the 41st dock pointing out to everybody that they need to return to it by sundown.

"Alright let's go explore this island. Wanna walk around with me, lets go survey some weapons they have here." Law said to Marguerite, Tashigi and Enel who all agreed.

Vergo decided to stay on the ship to look for someone to help him coat it, in order to travel to Fishman Island, Katakuri stayed with him.

Luffy wanted to eat some meat, and Marco just decided to follow Luffy. Perona, was left with a predicament but ultimately joined with Luffy and Marco.

"Alright I wonder how much it cost to coat a ship." Vergo began by asking the nearby stores on their dock, while Katakuri remained on the ship to watch it. Unfortunately nobody was giving him a fair price causing Vergo to get a bit angry.

* * *

 **With Law, Tashigi, Marguerite, and Enel**

"Looks like they only sell imitation here." Law said out loud as he dropped another fake sword back on its rack.

"Seems like it." Marguerite was observing a nice looking bow and arrow, but nothing would replace her pet snake which acted as her weapon.

"Oi, you fooling us with these cheap ass parlor tricks?" Tashigi slammed her fist at the vendors table. He did not budge though as he gave her a death stare.

"Look here woman, I'm just here to make a profit. If you don't like my product, don't buy it." Said the vendor.

"What did you say you little..." Tashigi almost pulled her weapon but a man stopped her from drawing her weapon.

"I'll take these." The man with a x mark on his chin, giving the vendor some money.

"Who the hell are you." Enel grabbed the man by his shoulders, signaling for the man to back off from Tashigi. Law had his fingers ready incase he had to use his ability while Marguerite had one of her hands in her arrow.

"Don't start trouble here in Sabaody, we're mere hours from a large marine base. Just a friendly reminder." The man removed Enel's hands in his shoulder and walked away from the group.

"Who the hell was that joker." Said Enel still fuming up.

"X Drake, a former marine. Don't wanna cross path's with him if I were you, chances are 30% success rate, atleast that's my prediction." Said another man who happen to pass by the scene. The man had floating tarot cards in front of him, he had a carefree expression.

"Why are we bumping in to a bunch of clowns?" Said Tashigi.

"11, that's how many pirates you guys need to beware of. I am Basil Hawkins, a friend, so you need to worry about 10." The weird prediction guy walked away leaving the quartet more confused than ever.

They decided to get some drinks after the events in the shop. But suddenly one conversion got their ears perked up.

"...Basil Hawkins is one of those dubbed supernova 11. He has a bounty of 249million beri!" Said a random bar person.

"I know, then theres X Drake! He has a bounty of 222million beri. These pirates are just flocking in one by one."

"Tell me about it, then don't get me started on Capone Bege with 149million beri, Jewelry Bonny with 140million beri, Urouge the Mad Monk with 108million Beri, Scratchman Apoo with 198million beri, Killer with 162million beri, and Katakuri with 199million Beri."

"You can't forget about the monsters up top, Eustass Kidd who kills everyone in sight no matter the situation. 315million beri!"

"I know then theirs Mugiwara Luffy with 250million beri bounty!"

"Finally the monster Chopper with a bounty of 320million beri, the most notorious of the group."

Tashigi, Marguerite, Law and Enel all looked at one another laughing at what they just found out. It was not because the island was full of monster bounties, it was because Luffy and Katakuri had their bounties increased once again.

"Looks like Captain's getting famous." Said Law downing a drink, getting a new glass.

"We're one step closer to One Piece!" Marguerite raise her glass.

"Cheers!" Enel raised his glass along with everyone else.

"Oi Tashigi, you got fans over there." Enel looked at a table across from them, a bunch of muscular guys were giving her the death glare. Tashigi recognized one of the guys with the group, it was non other than the merchant from earlier.

"Hold my glass." Tashigi got up approaching their table. "Got something to say punk?" The merchant stood up, his friends rallying up behind him. They must have been 25 men, but Tashigi didn't back off.

"As a matter of fact I do." Replied the merchant, but this time Enel Marguerite and Law backed Tashigi up, knowing where this argument was going to lead.

"Is that so?" Tashigi saw that the merchant reached for his sword so he blocked him from drawing it. Then he slapped him across the face causing his teeth to fly out from his mouth.

The bar was in a frenzy, drinks were flying, fist was getting thrown, chairs were being broken. It was a full blown bar fight.

"Not too bad." Law just threw one of the merchants friend across the bar, entertained that the people they were fighting weren't push overs. Despite their experience, they were no much for the strawhats, specially a pissed off Tashigi.

"It's boring Law, don't flatter these bums." Enel made quick work of two people by slamming his staff on their faces. Marguerite nodded her head in agreement as she used her agility to weave through the many people in the bar and hit them on the back of the head with her bow.

It only took a moment before everyone in the bar was knocked out, except the four strawhat members.

"That was fun." Said Marguerite, jumping in delite.

"Let's get out of this dump, wonder how everyone else is doing."

* * *

 **With Luffy and Marco**

"Oi do you have any..." Luffy's words trailed off as an auction was happening before him. There was a mermaid in a tank while an auctioneer was trying to beef up her price. Marco finally caught up with Luffy to see what he was seeing.

"Yo Captain.." It was too late as Luffy began to take steps down to the stage, a familiar face intervened, it was Kaku of the Cp9.

"Mugiwara don't go down there, you're gonna blow my cover." Said Kaku, dressed up in a hooded clothing hiding his face.

Luffy was shocked to see his former enemy still alive and well. He was going to reply to him when a guy with a bubble helmet shot Kaku while his back was turned.

To his surprise, Kaku fell face first, unable to move a muscle. He wasn't expecting someone to shoot him and the bastard must have hit a nerve.

"I shot him! I shot the annoying guy being annoying! Look! I shot him." Exclaimed the man in the bubble.

Marco looked as his captain, watching his fist flare up a pink color. He tried to follow after him but Luffy already began to approach the helmet guy.

Eyes began to watch what Luffy was going to do. Eustass kid was in the building along with Killer, while Tony Tony Chopper was also watching along with Beppo.

"Don't do it mugiwara." Said Chopper under his breathe. Luffy took several steps forward, dodging each of his bullets.

"Back up scum! I'm warning you!" The man took several step back but was met with Luffy's fist, delivering a bone cracking sound in the air. Time seem to have froze down, everyone was beyond shock. Luffy of the Strawhat Pirates just hit a Celestial Dragon.

"You done it now Mugiwara..." Chopper got up and went for the exit, Kid also did the same thing approaching the exit.

Chaos followed as everyone was too shocked from the event. The slaves behind the stage started a revolution an old man leading the way. "You ruined my plans, I was going to steal from my new master. But now I guess you have some fire in you kid, go on and get out of here." Said the old man. "I'll take care of your buddy, just go kid." The old man along with a giant put Kaku in his arms.

"Yo Captain let's go." Luffy followed Marco only to be met by a bunch of Marines outside of the auction house.

Kid, Killer, Chopper, and Bepo were also stuck along with Luffy and Marco.

"Look what you've done Mugiwara." Chopper looked back at Luffy who still had a pissed off look in his eye.

"That bastard deserved it, plus auctioning people! Screw that!" Replied Luffy, standing in front of the group.

"Pirates, come peacefully and no harm will follow you." Said the marine in charge.

"Like hell!" Kid gathered metal in his arms, creating a giant metal contraption before slamming it on a group of marine. Chopper change into his speed form, quickly dispersing the enemies before him. Luffy blew up his hands and threw down the biggest elephant gun he's ever created, effectively clearing a way.

"Everyone for themselves!" Exclaimed Chopper disappearing along with Bepo.

"I like you Mugiwara, you are an epiphany of chaos." Said Kid before going a different way with Killer.

"We got to get out of here as well!" Exclaimed Marco, feeling a strong presence quickly approaching.

The strawhat crew made it back to dock 41 but was all stopped by a Marine Admiral.

"Woah there, where do you think you're going." the Admiral attempted to attack Luffy only to meet with a sword of the old man from earlier.

"Not today Kizaru, these kids need to be somewhere else." The old man winked at Luffy then returned his gaze back at Admiral Kizaru.

"Let's go guys!" Luffy ushered his crew back on the Iron Maiden. "Thanks old man!"

"Why are you helping them Rayleigh?" Asked Kizaru, a little bewildered by the decision of the former first mate of Gol D Roger.

"New wind, new power, those kids are the new generation, can't you feel it Borsalino?" Said Rayleigh with a smile.

 _Back with the Strawhat crew..._

"Vergo let's go!" Exclaimed Luffy, everyone else following after him.

"Why does this always happen. I haven't even found anyone to coat our ship!"

"It's fine we just got to get out of here." Exclaimed Marco. "A Marine Admiral is chasing us!"

"I think we got a bigger problem than that." Said Katakuri in a low voice, his hands were shaking while having a newspaper in hand.

"What's up man?" Enel looked over Katakuri's shoulder and he too was shocked at what he saw.

"What is it?" Luffy grabbed the newspaper from Katakuri's hands and read it out loud. "Execution in Marineford, pirate Portgas D Ace..." Suddenly everything went blank and Luffy just took several steps back.

"Luffy..." Said Tashigi, nobody from the new crew members knew what was going on.

"We're going to save Ace!" Exclaimed Luffy, everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"You heard the Captain, let's go!" Yelled Katakuri pulling everyone back to the present.

"And Marguerite, send word to the Grand Fleet, tell them we need their assistance." Said Luffy standing in front of the ship. He had his arms crossed and everything from here on out would count whether they would be able to save his brother or not.

The crew was headed for the biggest war that will ever be known to men, the Strawhat Pirates would enter the Marineford War.

* * *

 **As one of my most loyal reviewer El Pirato said, the bones of my story has been established, now the skin.**

 **The following chapters will definitely put everyone on the edge. So here we go, marineford war!**

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy -Captain 250million beri**

 **Katakuri -Firstmate 199million beri**

 **Tashigi -Navigator 70million beri**

 **Enel -Sniper 99million beri**

 **Marco -Chef 99million beri**

 **Law -Doctor 99million beri**

 **Marguerite -Tailor 50million beri**

 **Vergo-Shipwrigth 50million beri**

 **Perona-Spy 40million beri**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Black Cat Pirates Kuro of a Thousand Plans**

 **Gin Pirates Man Demon Gin**

 **Sun Pirates Arlong the Saw**

 **Castle Pirates King of Nothing Wapol**

 **Giant Warrior Pirates Dorry and Brogy**

 **Baroque Works Mr. 0 Crocodile**

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Commodore**

 **Usopp -God of Skypie**

 **Sanji -First division Whitebeard Pirates**

 **Chopper -Heart Pirate Captain**

 **Robin -Royal Schibukai**

 **Franky -Heart Donquixote Pirates**

 **Brooke -Right Hand of Kaido**


	15. Preparations

**With the Grandfleet**

"Captain's orders everyone man your ships. We're going to Marineford!" Exclaimed Kuro, the defacto leader pf the Grand Fleet. His brains along with his authority was enough to have everyone agree that he was going to lead the grand fleet, only under the actual straw hat crew.

Kuro did some recruiting, amassing a grand total of 602 men for the Grand Fleet army.

Kuro led a solid 100 units, Jango and the Brothers as his commanders.

Gin wasn't messing around either amassing 100 units under him, with Pearl as his commander.

Wapol brought with him 90 units, also training his men to be ready for this sort of event.

The biggest surprise was Arlong who retained his original number of 60 fishmans but they were stronger than ever.

Then the Baraquoe Work agents, Mr1, Mr2, Miss Double Finger, Mr 3, and Mr 5 each manned about 40 each there fellow agents preferring to follow them rather than lead.

The giant pirates only had 2, for now.

"Leaders, meeting." Exclaimed Kuro, signaling for all the captains to join him for one last meeting before heading to war.

The leaders of their respective crews filtered in the meeting room, ending with the two giants sitting on opposite ends, Kuro in front of the group speaking about his plan.

"The strawhats are 2days ahead of usc execution takes places in 3days. We will meet up with them near Marineford where I have gained information from Crocodile on how to bypass the government formation." It was very convenient that they got an inside man, someone like Crocodile who had major position in the coming war at that.

"Gin I will give you and your newly named Gin Pirates the priority of retrieving Crocodile and ensure that he gets out of there safe. He is our ally and friend, we protect our own, especially someone in the middle of the war."

"Got it, you can count on us to get Crocodile out of the enemies grasp." Said Gin, looking at Pearl who also nodded in agreement.

"Now Wapol, I need you to clear a path through the main wall, the main group will be too invested in saving our main target and I need you and your crew to create enough attention to yourselves that Captain can focus on their mission."

"Absolutely, I will do much more than that, I will draw as much attention as I can!" Exclaimed Wapol causing cheers from his fellow captains.

"Moving on, Arlong and the Fishman pirates, your ship will stay 2hours distance from marineford, the perfect escape when Captain completes his mission. I want your crew to stay in the sea and stay close to the sea when you engage in battle, this way we can get our core members to a member of your crew so you can swim them out of harms way. I know they will be drained one they get touch by sea water but its fine, you guys will keep them alive."

"Ofcourse, we will do what we are asked to do, for Captain." Arlong replied.

"Baroque works, your mission is to keep our numbers alive, lead our ground troops to ensure that everybody stays high in morale."

"Got it Kuro-chan! You are all my friends and friends take care of each other!" Everyone slammed there hands on the table for that, cheering on Mr. 2 on his passionate statement.

"Dory and Broggy, you will definitely gather the most fire, I hope you are ready for it."

"Ofcourse! We are built for these things, should be a piece of cake!" Said Dory.

"Aye!" Exclaimed Broggy.

"Finally my Black Cat pirates will act as a main hub, I will give out orders in the back, just listen to what I say when the tides of the battle change and we will do fine. Again the main objective is to save Captain's brother Ace, the man being executed in Marineford. Our secondary is to stay alive! Got it?"

"Yeah!" Exclaimed everyone causing the earth to shake from their shear will.

"Now lets go! Time is an essence!" Exclaimed Kuro.

There they were, the Strawhat Grandfleet finally setting sail. There training would finally be put to the test in the grandest stage of all, in the Marineford War.

Black Cat Pirates, Gin Pirates, Castle Pirates, Sun Pirates, Giant Pirates, and Baraque Works. The Strawhat Grandfleet is joining the war.

* * *

 **Hidden Base**

"You got to let me go boss!" Exclaimed the man in the top hat. The man was the second in command of the revolutionary army, Sabo.

"No, you can't show your face in this impending war yet, the marines will have a chance to trim our already low numbers. Plus I already have Kuma and Robin acting as our inside man." Replied the man he was speaking with, the leader of the revolutionary army, Monkey D. Dragon.

"But! That's Ace! My brother!" Exclaimed Sabo.

"Sabo, you will follow my command. This base will remain in lockdown until this war is over. Nobody will be leaving, that is my final order." Commanded Dragon, firm in his statement. Sabo held his head down, defeated by the thought of not being able to do anything to help his brother.

"Yeah boss." Sabo said still holding his head down.

"Now I don't want to hear anything about this again, the east gate will specially be fortified at 200, theres no way you will get out of here." Dragon stated, Sabo noticed a key slide under Dragon's desk, stopping at his feet. Then he looked up to see a smiling Dragon who nodded his head. Then Sabo caught his words, that the east gate would be where the key was for.

"Got it boss! Thank you boss! Sorry for bringing this up!" Sabo fumbled the key nervously and ran to his room, formulating his plan of escape. Dragon does have a soft spot after all.

In the middle of the night, Sabo got up from his bunker and made his way to the East Gate, from his excitement, he was unable to sleep the night before. Knowing the routes of the night guards, Sabo easily by pass all the guards leading him to the East gate. There he found at exactly 2a.m. the guards left there post per Dragon's summon. He used the key given to him to open the door and ran for his life to the dock, where he got on board a small ship along with a familiar face.

"Kuzan! Didn't think I'd see you here..." he said nervously. In the revolutionary army, he was only scared of a couple of people, Kuzan was one of them.

"Don't worry kid, old Dragon asked me to come with you." Kuzan pointed behind Sabo.

He slowly turned around and Dragon was standing there a grin plastered in his face.

"You better not make me regret my decision Sabo."

"Ofcourse, thank you again boss."

"Be safe on your journey."

"Aye!" Exclaimed Sabo finally setting sail along with Kuzan to join the war, hopefully there is no trouble along the way. "3 days until the execution. I'm coming to save you Ace!" He exclaimed causing Kuzan to shake his head.

Somewhere in the Grandline

"Pops we came as soon as we heard!" Exclaimed the first division captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, Sanji.

"Yes son, it is unfortunate news indeed. I told that boy to be careful but he was always the trouble maker."

"I'm gonna kick some sense into him as soon as I see him!" Exclaimed Sanji, worried sick about Ace.

"We can't help what's already done Sanji my son, now we only look forward. By that I mean we are goin to Marineford and save our family."

"Yeah!" The ocean shook from the thousands of Whitebeard pirates and allies around the Moby Dick.

"Looks like you've prepared father especially with our time ticking." Sanji said whistling to himself at the sight of the entire Whitebeard force coming together for there brother. "3 days I heard."

"Anything for my family son, anything."

"Aye pops, lets go save Ace!" Exclaimed Sanji causing more cheers to follow.

* * *

 **In Marineford**

"We got responses from sector 17 and 35. They will provide 500 men each."

"That brings our army count to about 20,000 strong."

"That's more than enough."

"Impossible, it's never enough, we are executing a member of a Yonkou, the greatest power of all seas. He is going to bring his full force and then some. You all need to gather more people." Sengoku slammed his hands on the table and exclaimed.

"But sir, our intel suggest that Whitebeard pirates and allies are only counting at about 2000. We outnumber them 10-1."

"Yes but these are the strongest pirate fleet in the world, we can never be too prepared." Replied Sengoku. "We will be ready for him, we will be ready for Whitebeard!"

 **With Doflamingo and Crocodile in Marineford...**

"Everyone sure is on there heal huh Crocodile?" Said Doflamingo walking beside his fellow warlord. The duo had mutual respect for one another in there common goal of subjugating a country.

"Tsk, bunch of weakling. They won't stand a chance if they're not up for a war." Replied Crocodile, his main thoughts on his allies, wondering if they got his information. For now he got a role to play and he's sticking with it until the time comes.

"I agree, I agree. But see here Crocodile, you got a funny look in your eye." Donflamingo looked directly at him, his grin was deadly seemingly knowing something.

"None of your concern. Get loss Doflamingo." He push right pass the warlord, who continued to stare him down.

"Whatever it is Crocodile just know that you and me could be great partners in the New World!" Exclaimed Doflamingo walking the opposite direction. Crocodile shook his head, the man was crazier than him.

 **With Mihawk and Moria**

"I will be taking control of thriller bark after this." Said Mihawk, his deadly gaze piercing Moria, the man who lost his favor in the Marine from losing to Strawhat Luffy.

"Screw you Mihawk, that depends what I bring on the table here in this war. If I can provide great assistance I keep my title, if not well I lose it. Simple as that." Replied Moria debating whether he should kill the swordsman before him. The man was pissing him off.

"Hmm we'll see about that." Replied Mihawk, playing with his necklace sword, pointing it at Moria. "I'll kill you myself Moria. Mark my word."

"Not if I kill you first." With that Moria walked out of the room in a fit, leaving Mihawk to himself.

 **With Jinbei and Hancock**

"I don't want to participate in such childish battles." Stated the queen of the amazons.

"Neither do I but protecting our homes comes at a prize." Replied Jinbei, he only joined the Shichibukai in order to protect Fishman island, along with allying the fishman pirates with Whitebeard. Double protection but for now he declared his loyalty to the Marine, but really he would always help Whitebeard.

Meanwhile Boa Hancock was a person who looks out for her peoples best interest. She was summoned and declined for weeks before finally agreeing to join the war because Sengoku threatened to attack her home land if she did not honor her duties.

"Screw the Marines but I need to protect my people, I do what I can for them." Said Hancock. The two agreed on one thing, they will do anything for their people.

 **With Robin and Kuma**

"How long do you have?" Asked Robin, she could tell that Kuma was getting close to his untimely end.

"Not long Robin, they will soon complete their army of pacifistas, and turn me into a mindless weapon."

"I won't let them Kuma. I won't."

"In my short time living in this world Robin, I will protect you at all cost to ensure that you get out of this war safe."

"And I promise you my friend, that they will not take you and turn you into one of there weapons." She looked deep in his eyes, telling him exactly what she meant by what she's saying.

"I see, don't hesitate one bit Robin. Don't let them use me against the Revolutionary."

"I won't." When the time comes, Robin was going to kill Bartolomew Kuma.

* * *

 **Two days later with the Strawhat Pirates, the day before the execution.**

"I see ships approaching us in the distance." Enel was in the eagles nest of the Iron Maiden, noticing ships. But he had a smile plastered on his face as they flew the Strawhat flag along with their own. "The Grand Fleet is here!"

The Grandfleet's captain joined the main crew in the deck of the Iron Maiden. Dory and Broggy were on the water, not able to fit on the deck.

"Captain its been some time." Kuro bowed while the rest of the Captains followed. He looked at the main crew noticing some new faces. "My name is Kuro of the Black Cat Pirate, it's my pleasure to meet you all."

Luffy sat in the middle of the group with Katakuri on his right, Marco on his left. Beside Katakuri were Law, Tashigi, and Vergo. Marco had Marguerite, Enel, and Perona beside him.

"Thank you for coming Kuro and everyone else." Said Luffy shaking his hands. "I'm glad you are all here, but I will allow anyone who wish to leave to go. This is a war I can't ask you all to participate in, especially with the possibility of imprisonment or even death. So again I will repeat if anyone wants to leave now, you got my permission to do so."

Nobody moved a muscle, Katakuri smirked on his right, glad that their plan had come to fruition. At first he was skeptical to bring there former enemies into the fold. "Seems like they're all ready Captain."

"We've been waiting to help you since you brought us to the fold, and here we all are, a grand total of 602 good men in our fold." Said Gin, who stood right next to Kuro.

"And we all have our roles figured out Captain, Kuro gave us the rundown. You all just need to focus on saving your brother." Arlong flexed his muscle, ensuring that they were all on board.

"Good bunch you gathered here Captain." Said Vergo, who hasn't met any of the people in the Grandfleet. "The name is Vergo, the Shipwright."

"You mean to tell me you built this ship? Because I don't see the Going Merry anywhere." Stated Wapol who really took a step down from his former King persona.

"Yeah this is my creation alright." Vergo said, very proud of his accomplishment.

"Unfortunately, we lost the Going Merry along our journey." Said Law, still hitting himself for further damaging Going Merry because of his pass. "My name is Law, the Doctor of the crew."

"Hey everyone my name is Perona, sorry for the abrupt introduction but I gotta go ahead. I'm the crew's spy." Stated Perona before floating, the speeding off in the distance.

"Spy?" Asked Gin.

"Yeah she will go on ahead and scout the area." Replied Enel. "I'm Enel but you all already know that, still the Sniper."

"I'm Marco the Chef, sup Gin good to see you well." Marco waved at Gin who saluted the man who fed him when he was on the brink of death.

"Hello again everyone, Tashigi the Navigator as you all know." Said Tashigi waving towards everyone.

"I'm Marguerite, I am the tailor of the crew so if you need some new attires just come to me and I will get you situated." Marguerite waved at everyone with a smile, especially the Baroque Works who she used to work with.

"You all know me already, I'm Katakuri the Firstmate. If Luffy's not around important calls goes through me."

"Glad that everyone has met my crew, we should get some rest, tomorrow is the big day." Said the Captain of the whole group of people before him. "Thank you again for helping me save Ace!"

"YEAH!" The group was hyped up, ready for the battle that would surely come.

The Strawhat Pirate along with the Grandfleet made their way to Marineford.

Once they got closer to Marineford they could feel the atmosphere quickly change. Perona returned to the crew to report her findings.

"Captain, they're moving up the execution. They said by sundown but they will do it mid day!"

"I knew those bastards were going to throw us a curve ball." Said Vergo, a former Marine Captain.

"We should be fine, my plans are absolute. I'll just move everything up. Again just focus on your brother captain." Kuro has provided everyone a portable ear piece where he could communicate with everyone across the battlefield. "God speed."

"What else you got for us Perona." Asked Katakuri, everyone of the Grandfleet Captains were now listening on the other line of their own ear piece.

"They have over 20 thousand marine officer on hand. Plus all their high ranking officers are present. All eight of their warlords are here. Then we have the trouble of all three admiral being here." Said Perona, everyone intently listening on the intel. "I also found the execution platform in the main plaza, but a giant wall separates the bay from the plaza."

"We'll create our hole with our giants." Said Katakuri, everyone was in agreement.

"Lastly Sengoku the Fleet Admiral will be present, most likely in the platform along with the executioner and your brother Ace."

"Great intel Perona, now all we can do is get there, use our intel from Crocodile to bypass the surrounding patrols and make it to Marineford in time. Great work everyone." Said Luffy giving her a smile.

"I would like to remind everyone to stick to the plan, and keep your headsets open. Listen to changes of the flow and I will make sure to keep everyone ready." Kuro said on the headset, everyone agreeing. "Let's go get your brother captain."

Luffy stood in front of the Iron Maiden, his arms crossed as the air blew passed him. He put everything on the line for his brother, hopefully everything happens as planned.

In front was the Iron Maiden which housed the main strawhat crew, closely following them were six ships manned by different captains who were recruited by one man, a man everyone were happy to follow till the end. They will fight his fight, they will bleed for him, they will do anything for their captain.

Strawhat Luffy was just that type of man.

* * *

 _ **(War, what is it good for?) Absolutely nothing**_

 _ **(War, what is it good for?) Absolutely nothing  
(War, what is it good for?) Absolutely nothing**_

 **Edwin Starr - War**

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy -Captain 250million beri**

 **Katakuri -Firstmate 199million beri**

 **Tashigi -Navigator 70million beri**

 **Enel -Sniper 99million beri**

 **Marco -Chef 99million beri**

 **Law -Doctor 99million beri**

 **Marguerite -Tailor 50million beri**

 **Vergo-Shipwrigth 50million beri**

 **Perona-Spy 40million beri**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Black Cat Pirates Kuro of a Thousand Plans**

 **Gin Pirates Man Demon Gin**

 **Sun Pirates Arlong the Saw**

 **Castle Pirates King of Nothing Wapol**

 **Giant Warrior Pirates Dorry and Brogy**

 **Baroque Works Mr. 0 Crocodile**

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Commodore**

 **Usopp -God of Skypie**

 **Sanji -First division Whitebeard Pirates**

 **Chopper -Heart Pirate Captain**

 **Robin -Royal Schibukai**

 **Franky -Heart Donquixote Pirates**

 **Brooke -Right Hand of Kaido**


	16. War of the Best (Whitebeard)

**Marineford War**

* * *

"We are here today because of a pirate that has caused trouble in the sea. Portgas D. Ace, the first division commander of Whitebeard pirates. He has caused trouble in every town he's been on, killed innocent lives, and now we are possibly facing the entire fleet of Whitebeard finding a way here despite our overwhelming forces." Sengoku continued to speak on the platform, he was alone for the moment standing before the thousands of marine soldiers before him.

"Here we have our greatest force we have ever amassed, facing arguably the most dangerous man of all. But we will not falter, we will not show any fear, we will proceed with the execution as scheduled and face Whitebeard head on." He pointed at the eight people under the platform.

"We have gathered our strongest allies who were once considered to be so dangerous that they were offered a deal where they will assist us in our cause against their fellow pirates. The royal Shichibukai." The marines erupted in a loud hoorah, staying true to their military code. Doflamingo was enjoying the moment waving at everyone in the audience.

"Comeon people, seep in this moment, this is the happiest these bastards will be." Doflamingo said to his fellow shichibukai. There order from left to right were Crocodile, Kuma, Moria, Robin, Jinbei, Doflamingo, Hancock, and Mihawk. He nudged Jinbei who didn't seem to budge, not bothered by Doflamingo's childish nature.

"Shut up Doflamingo, you're annoying." Said Hancock who looked away from the man. "Such disgusting behavior." She huffed.

"Oh hush princess, loosen up a little." Doflamingo replied.

Returning back to the Fleet Admiral, he continued his speech. "We also have our high ranking officials amongst us, some less experienced than others but they are all deserving of their ranks!" Sengoku pointed at the Vice Admirals and Rear Admirals in the crowd. She was disappointed to find that Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp was not present.

Nami felt an overwhelming sense of pride at her progression. From the time that she was promoted into a commodore, she quickly climb the ranks. She has now earned the rank of a Rear Admiral for putting hundreds of pirates in impel down. Her abilities and power have grown from her first meeting with the strawhats, who she has been obsessed with since her initial meeting with them.

"Lastly our final line of defense and our greatest weapon. Admiral Kizaru, Admiral Akainu, and Admiral Fujitora!" The largest hoorah was heard in the crowd, glad to have the admirals on their side.

"I will also reveal something to all of you that will further justify our execution here today." He cleared his throat, finally the executioner led Portgas D. Ace up the steps of the execution platform. He slowly made his way up, holding his head down. As he took the slow steps up the platform, Sengoku continued his speech. "Portgas D. Ace is not just a notorious pirates, he is also the son of the most dangerous pirate to ever exist in the world. Portgas D. Ace is the son of Gol D. Roger!" Ace finally arrived on the platform, kneeling down in the middle of the executioners blade. He looked up unable to believe the news.

Not everyone was ready for the announcement, a collective gasp filled the air. Everyone froze up unable to swallow what Sengoku just revealed. The pirate Portgas D. Ace was the son of Gol D. Roger.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, what the entire marine force didn't anticipate was the Moby Dick emerging in the bay of Marineford. Whitebeard emerged in the biggest ship facing directly at the execution platform, two other ships right behind the main ship.

"Don't blame the child for his father's sin!" Exclaimed Whitebeard looking directly at Sengoku, behind him were the two executioners along with Ace between their two blades.

"Pops! What are you doing here! Leave me alone!" Exclaimed Ace in desperate attempt to tell everyone to go before they get hurt.

"Son everyone is here to save you, our family! We will not leave until you are safe Ace! Mark my word!" Exclaimed Whitebeard, slamming his bisento on the deck of his ship. Everyone, despite the distance , Sengoku could feel his resolve.

Sengoku felt good making sure they gathered their full forces, he was glad they were prepared. Suddenly a man with blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth jump in the air, impressively covering the distance between the Moby Dick and the wall before the main plaza. His eyes were focused on Ace trying to make a quick end to the battle.

Admiral Kizaru had different plans, smiling. He disappeared in a flash appearing before the Whitebeard first commander. "Hello." He said meeting Vinsmoke Sanji in the stomach with a light kick.

Sanji was surprised by the man's arrival, but he was able to control where he landed sliding on the east side of the wall. He immediately went to work hitting every marine in sight, quickly making his mark on the east wall.

"Let's go my son, lets go save Ace!" Everyone cheered along with there father, Whitebeard. They had a problem, nowhere to step in order to get close to the wall. Suddenly everyone's wish was suddenly answered, the entire sea of the bay froze over, creating footing for the entire Whitebeard Pirates.

Newgate looked around finding a curly haired man with a white v neck shirt and black pants. His hands were touching the ocean as the person beside him suddenly disappeared in a blur making his way to the west wall, causing havoc in his own right. The man seem to have went into the war blind, not knowing where he was going.

The man who froze the ocean saluted Whitebeard, who nodded his head back in return. Seems like new allies have joined there effort.

"Now go my sons." Exclaimed Whitebeard, his entire fleet joining the battle. The marine weren't going to back off, especially with the backing of the shichibukai, and the admirals. The whitebeard pirates engaged with the full force of the marine.

Whitebeard's commander immediately made their mark on the battlefield. First division captain Sanji was making a small dent on the east wall forces, clearing as much enemies as he could. Third division Captain Jozu led a hundreds of his own men and other's are in the frontline clearing a narrow path to the north wall. Fifth division captain Flower Sword Vista followed the third division closely providing back up.

Sixth division captain Blamenco, Seventh division captain Rakuyo, and Eight division captain Nemur protected Whitebeard, acting as his shield incase some marines thought it would be a good idea to go after the head.

Ninth division captain Blenheim, Tenth division captain Curiel, and Eleventh division captain Kingdew created a path the to east wall to back up first division captain Sanji in his attempt to thin out the enemy numbers.

Twelfth division captain Haruta and Thirteenth division captain Atmos were making their way to the west wall to back the new arrival in his effort to clear as much marine as he could.

The remaining three captains were Speed Jiru the fourteenth captain, Fossa the fifteenth captain, and Izo the sixteenth captain. They were all making there way back to the entrance of the bay, creating a path for their allies to enter the bay through the new frozen ground created by Kuzan.

 **Outside**

Outside the main bay were Whitebeard's allies, trying to claw their way through the hundreds of marine ships stationed outside of the base. Their allies were numerous in number but they could help if they were on the other side of the real battle.

They were all trying to create even a small gap to no avail, that is until Oars Jr. joined the battle.

He was slow in his approach but once he reached a marine battleship, he made quick work of it like it was just a piece of paper. He pushed two marine battleships out of the way, creating a path for the allies to dock and enter the battle.

 **East Wall**

Back to the east wall, Sanji just kept kicking everything in sight. Not one to use his hands for combat, he relied solely on his legs. What seemed to be an easy tasked at first seemed impossible now with the number of marines coming at him with the intent to kill him. He continued to move though, little by little making his way back to the north tower. But he was moving at a snails pace because of the marines in his path. Lucky for him, Blenheim, Curiel and Kingdew joined him in the east wall restoring his lost momentum. With the new allies in the fold, Sanji regained his moral and eliminated more marines at a faster rate.

"Sup Sanji, look like you're struggling a bit." Blenheim made a clean sweep on a row of marine, not really struggling in swinging his huge sword.

"Just look forward brotha' we got your back." Curiel was providing cover fire in the middle, getting everyone who were getting too close for comfort.

"Aye." Kingdew agreed punching one of the marine officers sending him flying backwards to his allies.

"Thanks." Sanji, more determined than ever looked forward, the execution platform was so far but they were getting there.

 **West Wall**

Sabo was the man mowing through the marines of the west wall, but all his training with the revolutionary would not prepare him for the marines' mighty resolve. He was not prepared for their non stop mentality of the marine officers present. Where was Ace anyway, Sabo just went head strong not really having any plan. If his logic was any good though, his best guess was Ace was somewhere North and he's moving in that direction.

Haruto and Atmos joined him in his effort, making it a bit easier to clear waves of marines approaching him.

"New guy, you friend or foe?" Haruta was quick with his saber, and despite his small stature, he was very powerful in his precision and agility. The man with him was Atmos, and he was anything but graceful, slamming his dual sword at enemies creating enough force to destroy the stone flooring.

"I know you guys, Whitebeard's people, well I'm a friend." Sabo was impressing the Whitebeard commander by using his full skill set in display. He was using his steel pipe as a weapon, channeling haki through it. "I'm here to save Ace, so we're on the same side for now."

"Cheaky bastard, but for now." Atmos chuckled while clearing a path for Sabo acting as their tank in the front lines.

 **North Wall**

"Here they come men, this is our most fortified wall of all, do not let them pass!" Yelled Marine Vice Admiral Strawberry, who enjoyed front row battles. He wielded his identical blades in hands, holding them in reverse.

"Oi Vista, take care of that annoying bastard." Said Jozu who was leading the way to the North wall.

"With pleasure." Vista was surrounded with flowers and made a jump for Vice Admiral Strawberry. There blades clashed causing sparks to fly all over the place. They traded blows after blow causing some pirates and marine alike to watch in aw. "Everyone get back to the task at hand." Vista said with a smile, continuing his battle with Strawberry.

Jozu looked ahead, seeing Ace in the distance. Just a little more and they will break the plaza somehow.

 **Back in the bay entrance**

"Welcome to the party." Said Izo as he ushered everyone through the entrance of the now frozen bay.

"Glad to be here, but our rear is taking large damages from the Marines. We're surrounded on all side. Oars did a good job creating a path to here, but now our back is taking massive damages." Said Captain Doma, a primary ally of Whitebeard Pirates.

"We should hold for a bit, Mcguy and the Decalvan Brothers are holding the rear." Said Captain Squard.

"Alright everyone lets join the main battle." Said Speed Jiru leading some of the pirate alliance back to where Whitebeard was.

"Are you seeing this Izo?" Fossa was holding his own against the marine who were trying to surround them.

"Yeah something is coming quick!" Izo was at awe for a moment. "Are they friend or foe?"

"Friend!" Exclaimed Captain Squard who got word from Captain Mcguy. "Captain Mcguy says they're a strong bunch helping them clear some of the troubles in the back row."

"Great, the tides of battle are in a favor for now."

 **With Whitebeard aboard the Moby Dick**

"Thank you for creating footing for us Kuzan." Said Whitebeard, standing beside the Ice user.

"Don't mention it, I'm here with a stubborn friend." Said Kuzan as he watched Sabo in the west wall. Then his gazed switched to the shichibukai Robin, who still hasn't made a move.

"How's that bastard Dragon doing?"

"Getting old like you."

"Gurarara If you didn't help me out I would kill you!"

"Whatever old man." Kuzan replied with a smile.

"How was your journey to get here?"

"It was pretty easy actually, driving a small ship really helped out stealth through the heavily guarded fortress. But there was a bump along the way."

"Oh?"

"Yeah we ran into a God, who just converted into a pirate recently. It was actually humorous how he told us a summary of his history."

"I feel that this is important." Whitebeard looked at Kuzan who shrugged his shoulder.

"He was just a guy looking to help out." Kuzan replied but unable to finish his story.

His smile disappeared when a powerful slash came there way. Kuzan created an ice wall to block the slash, luckily it was enough to stop the attack. He looked once again to where the shichibukai stood and found that Dracule Mihawk had made his move, drawing his giant sword and attacking directly at Whitebeard.

 **On top of the North Wall with the Shichibukai**

"Finally someone did something." Exclaimed Doflamingo who was getting bored from the lack of action. Despite the countless deaths happening around them, he wasn't even bothered by it. He only cared that he was entertained.

"Hmm, that didn't work as expected." Dracule Mihawk was getting hot blooded, jumping into battle with the poor pirates in his way. His only goal was to find a worthy opponent who can stop him.

"Anyone else? No? Okay bye!" Doflamingo followed Mihawk but he went to the West Wall to hinder their plans.

Hancock also joined the battle, indifferent whether she was hitting Marine or Pirates, turning everyone she hits into stone. "You bunch of swines, I ought to destroy you all." She was disgusted by the way the lustful men looked at her.

Moria was enjoying himself, a battlefield was perfect for him, creating hundreds of zombies at his disposal. "Kishishishi! More Zombies! More for my army!" He kept gathering more and more soldiers as people continued to drop like flies.

Jinbei, Robin, Kuma, and Crocodile remained unmoving.

Robin and Kuma watched as Kuzan joined with Whitebeard for a chat, then followed Sabo in the west wing, both thinking the same thing. "Those damn fools."

Jinbei had too much respect for Whitebeard and what he's done to Fishman Island, that he doesn't move any muscle.

Crocodile was waiting for the right moment to make his move, waiting for his allies to arrive.

 **With the three Admirals**

"Seems that the First Division Captain is causing havok in our east wing Admiral Kizaru, why didn't you finish him." Said Admiral Akainu, stern as ever.

"Eh, didn't feel like it." Admiral Kizaru slouched back on his chair.

"Hmmm, such troublesome sight to behold." Admiral Fujitora looked around the battlefield, his eyes troubled by what he was seeing. Pain, suffering, death, all occurring all at once. "Times like this I wish I was blind." He said continuing to watch everything unfold.

"They really are doing all this for that one man huh?" Admiral Kizaru looked up at Ace, who was watching everything as they were happening. He could see the man was speechless, unable to utter a word watching his friends die one by one.

"This is the nature of war, the only way for us to deliver on our promise of True Justice." Admiral Akainu doesn't see silver lining, there is bad which are the pirates, and good which are the marines.

"At what cost." Said Admiral Fujitora.

* * *

 **Back at the platform**

Monkey D. Garp slowly made his way up the platform, finally sitting beside Ace, who still looked at the battlefield.

"Why'd you become a pirate Ace..." Said Garp, his eyes were looking at the platform, unable to bring his eyes to look at the prisoner. "You would've been a good Marine you know, most likely my protege."

Garp looked away knowing what comes next, this was the plan all along, he knew of it but he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Proceed on the execution of Gol D Ace." Sengoku commanded while Garp turned his head away, unable to make eye contact with the poor boy. This was part of their plan, to execute Ace ahead of time and to eliminate the Whitebeard Pirates.

The executioners lifted their blades above their head. They were going to drop it, causing an end to the pirate's efforts. But they stopped midway from feeling a strong presence from a distance.

Sengoku looked at the entrance of the bay, where the allied pirate forces were making there way through the bay. Everything seemed to be working as planned until something broke free from there line.

"Who the hell is that?" Exclaimed Sengoku pointing at the entrance of the frozen bay.

A jolly roger of a smiling skull with a strawhat waved high above the hands of two towering giants. In between them were nine people standing beside each other.

"Sir the Strawhat Pirates have somehow bypassed our security and entered the bay through force. They have joined forces with the Whitebeard Pirates and allies. They have also brought with them about 600 pirates." Said a person who radioed Sengoku.

"What!" Exclaimed both Ace and Garp at the same time. "STRAWHAT LUFFY!"

* * *

 **This arc will probably cover about 3-5 chapters depending. Starting now everything will slow down from here on forward. This was what I was leading up to and onward to the new world and such. But there will be major changes! If that wasn't clear enough haha. Have fun!**

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy -Captain 250million beri**

 **Katakuri -Firstmate 199million beri**

 **Tashigi -Navigator 70million beri**

 **Enel -Sniper 99million beri**

 **Marco -Chef 99million beri**

 **Law -Doctor 99million beri**

 **Marguerite -Tailor 50million beri**

 **Vergo-Shipwrigth 50million beri**

 **Perona-Spy 40million beri**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Black Cat Pirates Kuro of a Thousand Plans**

 **Gin Pirates Man Demon Gin**

 **Sun Pirates Arlong the Saw**

 **Castle Pirates King of Nothing Wapol**

 **Giant Warrior Pirates Dorry and Brogy**

 **Baroque Works Mr. 0 Crocodile**

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Rear Admiral**

 **Usopp -God of Skypie**

 **Sanji -First division Whitebeard Pirates**

 **Chopper -Heart Pirate Captain**

 **Robin -Royal Schibukai**

 **Franky -Heart Donquixote Pirates**

 **Brooke - aka Ten of the four calamities**


	17. War of the Best (War)

**A few moment earlier with the Strawhat Grandfleet.**

"Oi Captain I see Marineford!" Exclaimed Enel who sat on his eagles nest. His body sparked from excitement of the battle before them.

"Great, let's follow Kuro's lead, he said we focus on Ace, let's trust our friends." Replied Luffy in front of the Iron Maiden. He had his arms crossed preparing his mind for what was coming next.

"Thank you Captain" Said a man on the other side of the line. Kuro of a Thousand plans was ready, his mind working non stop to ensure that everyone comes out of this battle. That was his responsibility. "Dory and Broggy looks like they have a giant with them, help that guy out but first open a path for the Fleet to enter."

"Got it!" Dory said while pulling his sword from his belt.

"Count on us." Replied Broggy who did the same thing. "Let's go brother!" Exclaimed Broggy running ahead causing the ocean to stir. Dory ran right beside him.

Lucky for everyone, Tashigi was a master navigator calling out the shots for the allied forces ensuring that they were all able to navigate through the rough waves.

Dory and Broggy pushed battleships out of the way for the Grandfleet. They had no answer for the new giants joining the fold.

Oars Jr. was shocked to see giants and waved at the duo. Dory and Broggy gave him a giant smile ensuring him that they were allies.

"There's our opening! Sun Pirates change of plan, the frozen flooring will make escape difficult, join the ground force and help on there efforts to clear a path." Called Kuro on the Radio.

"Copy that!" Sun pirates were the first to take a step on the frozen bay entrance where they were met with battle ready marines.

Arlong was surprise to see other pirates fighting the marines just a few yards away.

"Hey! Who are you?" Exclaimed Arlong, his fishman crew were all engaged with the enemy.

"The name is Captain Mcguy, this is Decalvan, we are allies of Whitebeard, who are you?"

"The name is Arlong the Saw, commander of Strawhat Grandfleet." Replied Arlong proudly.

"Strawhat you say? Well I don't know what you all are after but I'm glad for the help." Said Captain Decalvan who was dealing with some marines.

"I'll send word to the front that we got help. Hopefully Captain Izo gets it!" Said Captain Mcguy as he cleared some marines with his lightning sword. He ran for the nearest communication device sending word to Captain Izo.

"Who's in charge?" Kuro said touching the ice flooring along with his crew, the black cat pirates joining the battle.

"Back here Captain Squard is in charge of watching the rear while our allies make their way to the main bay." Replied Mcguy meeting up with Kuro.

"Alright then you have full control of the black cat pirates along with my commander Jango, while the rest of the Grandfleet make there way to the main bay." The black cat pirates along with Jango joined Captain Mcguy and Captain Squard's men. They began to hold their ground better than earlier. But they were still outnumbered.

"Thank you." Said Captain Mcguy, finally trusting the new arrivals.

The Baroque Works agents went ahead, followed by the Castle Pirates, then Dory and Broggy followed closely behind, Gin pirates were the last to follow.

"Kuro were staying with the back row for the time being, Sun Pirates will be ready for escape.." said Arlong speaking on his tiny ear piece. "I'm going to follow in a minute when I get my men situated."

"Copy that Arlong, stay close keep me updated. Captain whenever you're ready, path's open to the main bay." Kuro said to his earpiece.

"Let's go." Luffy replied jumping from the Iron Maiden. His crew members following closely behind.

"Not so fast Mugiwara." For some odd reason, Rear Admiral Nami, and Captain Smoker had the premonition on where the strawhats would be. They were immediately apprehended by Captain Mcguy and Captain Squard.

"Not now Marine lady, we have somewhere to be." Luffy ran past them along with her crew. Captain Mcguy and Captain Squard held the two Marines back.

"Let them be marines, your quarrel is with us." Said Captain Mcguy, sparks flew from his blade as he met with Rear Admiral Nami's perfect climatact.

Captain Squard was holding his own against the logia user Marine Captain Smoker.

* * *

 **Present time...**

The battle of the main bay was blinding, a weak heart would faint at the sight before them. Though Luffy had a mission, he was going to save Ace no matter what.

Luffy entered the main bay, finding his way on the front of the group. To his right were Katakuri, Enel, Vergo, and Marguerite. To his left were Marco, Tashigi, Perona, and Law. Dory and Broggy towered on opposite sides, holding their flag above their head. Everyone else stood behind the main crew.

He looked directly at the platform, seeing the blades of the executioner falling towards the head of Ace.

"But his execution wasn't until later!" Exclaimed Tashigi.

Suddenly, the executioners were sliced by sand, metal sand. Crocodile came in for the save.

Everyone sighed in relief, they thought he was dead.

Sengoku looked down from the platform directly at Crocodile who gave him a cocky grin. Then he shifted his gaze at the entrance of the bay once again. "Mugiwara..." He cursed under his breathe, beside him were Ace and Garp, both were too shock to react.

Meanwhile back at the entrance of the bay, Luffy took a deep breathe, allies and friends stood behind him. He gathered his thought knowing exactly what to say.

"Ace! I'm coming to save you!"

He didn't know it, but Luffy gathered the attention of all people present, causing everyone to look his direction even for just a moment.

Luffy began to move forward, dashing through the battlefield, when he got close to the Moby Dick, he was surprised when Kuzan raised a giant ice wall in front of him.

"What's the deal?" Asked Luffy still running forward despite the giant obstacle in his path.

"What are you doing here boy?!" Screamed Whitebeard looking menacing as he stared down Luffy from aboard his ship.

"I'm here to save Ace old man! Get out of my way!" He winded up his arm preparing to punch the ice wall.

"People die in this war Mugiwara! Get out while you can, let us take care of this!" He was discouraging the young pirate, he probably was inexperience in war.

"I don't care! Ace is my brother!" Luffy used his gear third, smashing through Kuzan's Ice wall. His crew all looked at Whitebeard while they passed him. They followed Luffy, despite the dangers before them. Katakuri saluted Whitebeard, Tashigi smiled, Enel waved, Marguerite winked, Law grinned, Vergo raised his fist, Perona shook her head,finally Marco flew in his phoenix form.

"What a lively bunch." Kuzan observed.

"Indeed." Whitebeard replied quietly but smiled to himself.

Luffy was gathering even more attention as he blew past Whitebeard and now he was headed to the North Wall.

"Follow the plan. Gin Pirates, retrieve Crocodile!" Exclaimed Kuro who got onboard the Iron Maiden and stood on top of the highest mass of the ship. He was calling the shots from a distance, using high powered binoculars to see everything going on.

"Alright, our time boys!" Exclaimed Gin speaking to his ear piece. "Let's move men!" Gin found Crocodile on top of the east wall fending off Marines while slowly making his way back to his allies. The reason he went to the east wall instead of the north wall was because it was loaded with high ranking officials. Gin made his was to the east wall with his crew.

"Castle pirates, push through as far as possible, then stay in the north wall and leave everything to the main crew, they need a way out of there once they enter the main plaza. Baroque work you'll enter the main plaza and buy as much time as you can until captain is able to save Ace." Said Kuro still remaining on his post. Looking down from his post, he could see that Arlong was no longer with the rear group, he must have been making his way to the bay.

"Yo Kuro, I left the sun pirates to reinforce the rear, I'm joining the rest up top." Said Arlong on his head phone. Just as Kuro expected.

"Good work Arlong, do you happen to know that man?" Asked Kuro who was looking directly at the shichibukai right under the platform.

"Yeah, that's Jinbei but I don't think he'll be happy to see me..." Said Arlong, who was not welcomed back in fishman island for bringing his home land a bad name.

"Get his attention, we need him off the platform."

"I'll see what I can do. But if I die, I'll kill you Kuro!"

"Yeah whatever." He then shifted his gaze on the group approaching the North wall, it was further reinforced by Vice Admirals who were not about to let the pirates get inside the plaza. "Guys, you got company!"

On the way to the North Wall, the group of Strawhat Pirates, Castle Pirates, Gin Pirates, and Baroque works were suddenly stuck behind a group of pirates and marine engaged in a clash. The group can hear Kuro's warning, already expecting a major battle coming their way.

Sure enough several of the marines finest officials have joined the battle, making quick work of the pirates in front of them.

"Men keep fighting! We need to enter the plaza!" Screamed a diamond man as he held the blades of Marine Vice Admiral Onigumo. The man had eight libs each holding a saber. Diamond Jozu, the third commander of the Whitebeard Pirates was having a difficult time with the Vice Admiral.

Vista remained locked in battle with Vice Admiral Strawberry, non of the duo were able to gain the upper hand.

The Grandfleet were itching for their chance of battle and here it was before them. The castle pirates and the agents of the baroque works joined the Whitebeard pirates in battling the low ranking marines. Meanwhile the big damage dealers continued to match up.

Vice Admiral Doberman drew his Katana trying to kill Luffy ending his momentum, but Vergo caught his blade and pushed him back, his bamboo was covered in haki. The two continued to trade blows non stop. "Don't worry captain, I'll follow after this." He said.

Then Mr 2 matched up with Vice Admiral Dalmatian, a skilled fighter who happened to be a dalmatian zoan.

The group was at a lost on how they would be able to jump the North Wall and enter the plaza, but Kuro had other plans.

"Watch out people, wrecking crew coming through. Stick to the plan, everything is going well." Suddenly the three giants ran in 10 steps, covering the distance from the bay entrance to the north wall.

They each braced their shoulders slamming directly on the wall, creating a giant hole through it. The marines were beyond shocked as Pirates began to filter in the main plaza.

Vice Admiral John Giant immediately went to work drawing his katana and dueling both Dory and Broggy. Oars Jr was wrestling with the shichibukai Gecko Moria, he has now grown into a giant from his ability and began to play with the pirate giant.

"Kishishishi! Another giant for my army!" Moria pushed back Oars and drew his giant scissor sword, which Oars Jr. caught with his club.

"We got our way in!" Yelled Luffy continuing his run to the execution platform.

* * *

Kuro studied the battlefield his mind continued to work, he had to find the best solution, or else people may die.

In the rear, everyone was keeping their ground, not the pirates nor the marines were gaining the upper hand. Mcguy, Squard and the combined efforts of the fishman pirates and the black cat pirates were enough to hold there ground.

On the West Wall he found three people making their way to the North Wall and eventually meeting up with the group in the plaza. They were about to get a surprise of their life when they met up with one of the shichibukai Doflamingo.

In the East wall he could see four people doing the same thing, but on the side nearest to the North wall, Crocodile was making his way through marines. Gin was getting close to where Crocodile was.

Whitebeard hasn't made a move just yet along with the person beside him.

Back at the North wall, Vergo, Mr. 2 along with two Whitebeard Commanders, and the castle pirates held down the area despite engaging in battle with strong opponents.

The giant pirates engaged in a battle with a giant vice admiral while the other giant was battling with the shichibukai Moria.

Arlong was able to get the attention of shichibukai Jinbei.

But things were starting to get even more difficult now that two shichibukai were on the collision course with the group.

* * *

"That can't be...that bastard!" Jinbei immediately noticed Arlong, sticking out like a sore thumb. He was running across the frozen bay by himself. He was going to join the battle with the strawhats along with Mihawk and Hancock but he suddenly stopped on his tracks. "What are you doing here?!"

"Look...just let me speak!" Arlong was held down by the much more powerful Jinbei, who pinned him down by his neck on the frozen ground.

"You've cause enough trouble Arlong the Saw, you have made our people suffer more than they already are!" Jinbei continued to squeeze the life out of Arlong.

"I've change I promise! Listen to me!" Arlong tried to sound as clear as possible, but being chocked out made that hard. Jinbei tightened his grip for the last time before letting go of Arlong.

"You're sins will never be forgiven but it seems like you have changed after all." Stated Jinbei, who had a different feeling with his fellow fishman.

"Yeah I get that, for a long time I hated humans, I hated them so much that I could not bare the thought of living with them. So I did all those atrocious things because of my hate. I could never fix my mistakes, I get that, but I can change my future. I have allied with Captain Luffy and the strawhat Grandfleet. He was able to change my perspective in life and erase my hate for the human race."

"You speak highly of this man Arlong, he must be something to change your hateful nature."

"He is, and right now all I care about is making sure he gets out okay when he retrieves his brother, Ace. So will you stop being a government dog and help us out?"

"I am only doing this to protect Fishman Island!" Exclaimed Jinbei, not liking being called a government dog.

"Yes but Captain Luffy can protect Fishman Island along with Whitebeard's protection! You wouldn't need the government anymore! You just have to trust me on this."

"I hope you're right Arlong, because I been wanting to do this for a long time." Jinbei punched a hole in the frozen ground, making his way to the ocean. He gathered water in his hands and launched a powerful water shockwave through the hole he created. Fishman Karate Secret Technique: Mighty Reliant Piercing!

Salty ocean water launched all the way up the sky then it began to rain on the battlefield, causing Moria's zombies to decay.

"I hate the bastard Moria!" Exclaimed Jinbei declaring his loyalty to the pirates, betraying his agreement with the marines.

* * *

 **West Wall**

"What do we have here. Three fools thinking they can waltz into my party without payment." Doflamingo sat on the back of a fallen marine soldier. He seemed to have been killed recently.

"Get out of my way whoever you are." Exclaimed Sabo dashing directly at the man.

"You damn fool! That's Doflamingo of the shichibukai!" Haruta tried to stop Sabo but it was too late as Doflamingo bended his fingers and suddenly Atmos pushed him out of the way and slammed his dual sword right at Sabo.

He was surprise by Atmos' attack but he caught it with his pipe. "What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm not doing this!" Atmos was shocked that he was doing the things he was doing now, he had no control over his body.

"Fuffuffuffuffu fools. What are you gonna do now." Doflamingo continued to move his finger, controlling Atmos with his devil fruit ability.

"Let the man through Doflamingo." A familiar voice held a knife on the neck of Doflamingo, though she stood several feet behind him. An arm complete with a knife in hand grew from Doflamingo's shoulders. There was only one woman who could this.

"Robin, what are you doing now?" Despite the possibility of death, Doflamingo retained his smile.

"I'm just telling you to let them go." She inched her knife closer, almost penetrating his neck.

"This is treason you know."

"Should've done it a long time ago." Replied Robin, but she got what she wanted as Doflamingo let Atmos go from his string. Then Robin signaled Sabo and the two Whitebeard Commanders to move forward, leaving the two shichibukai against one another.

 **Main Plaza**

Sabo mouthed a thank you to Robin before running on ahead, eventually entering the plaza.

"Nice to work with you but we got to help our comrade back there." Haruta and Atmos made their way back to the Northwall, exiting the main plaza, if they had any chance to retrieve Ace, they would need Jozu and Vista's ability.

"Alright thank you guys for the help again!" Exclaimed Sabo, continuing to run ahead. Then he looked forward noticing someone familiar engaged in battle with marines. His face lit up immediately, he was filled with overwhelming joy. "LUFFY!"

Luffy knew that voice, but that voice should've died all that time ago. Who was it? It was so familiar it was making him mad that he could not remember, but as soon as he looked at the source of the voice, his face suddenly turned to a giant grin. "SABO!" Though the moment of the brother's reunion was thwarted by Dracule Mihawk, who went after the head of Luffy.

Lucky for the Strawhat Captain, Tashigi caught the strike before being able to slice her captain in half.

"Back off Mihawk." Tashigi wielded her blade with both hands, her swordsmanship was definitely not yet strong enough to battle with the strongest swordsman in the world, but she will try for her captain. "Keep on moving!" Exclaimed Tashigi.

Luffy nodded running along side Sabo, who finally joined him up front.

Luffy received a kick from Boa Hancock, hitting him directly in the face. "You're all pigs, men." She said, but Luffy surprisingly got up without turning into stone.

"How are you still alive!" Hancock was beyond surprise, the man should be stone.

"Ouch get out of my way!" Luffy ran past Hancock who was still shocked from not being turned into stone. Perona and Marguerite remained behind to hopefully fend of Hancock.

Law and Enel were starting to fall back as more and more marines were being drawn by the two monsters. They were both combining their effort to clear hundreds of marines. They began to gather the attention of strong Marines who were making their way to them. Luckily the Baroque work agents were assisting them.

"Law we got company." Said Enel and he felt strong enemy approaching.

"Yup, we just keep fighting." Replied Law who sliced a Marine across his chest.

The rescue party was cut down to Luffy, Sabo, Marco, and Katakuri running ahead.

"I thought you died Sabo?" Asked Luffy running beside his brother.

"Your dad saved me." Replied Sabo.

"Cool!" And that was the extent of their reunion. Precise, and simple just like how Luffy likes it.

 **East Wall**

"Boy am I glad you were there to stop the execution!" Gin was able to join with Crocodile in the East Wall, but now they were stuck behind enemy lines.

"Yeah me too." Crocodile just dried up several marines before him.

"That's disgusting."

"Nature of war Gin, get use to it."

"I know that. It's still gross."

"Gin great job now return to the plaza and back up the crew." Kuro was ever so resourceful, watching the tides of the battle and going with his guts.

"Got that." Replied Gin on his earpiece. Suddenly four people were making their way towards them.

"Who are you people?" Somehow, the Gin Pirates along with Crocodile met up with Sanji, Blenheim, Kingdew, and Curiel. Sanji asked them, not getting any word since jumping into battle.

"The name is Gin, this is Crocodile we're here to save Ace."

"Is that so? What are you guys anyway?" Sanji was still skeptical, not one to trust quickly.

"We're the strawhat grandfleet, our Captain is Ace's brother."

"Oh! I heard alot about that guy from Ace, yeah he told me about his little brother. Welcome to the party." Now they were reinforced, turning back around and making their way back to the plaza.

 **Back in the platform.**

Sengoku did not expect the betrayal of Crocodile, specially the betrayal of Robin who was now holding Doflamingo hostage. Jinbei became another problem as he too betrayed the marines.

All of this events occured when Strawhat Luffy entered the battlefield.

Then he had to summon new executioners since the last two were killed by Crocodile. He looked down and found that only Kuma remained unmoving of the shichibukai. Oblivious to all, Kuma was fighting his own battle, the marines have programmed him to kill all the pirates in sight but he was able to use his humanity to counter what he was told to do, this is why Kuma remained still.

His three admirals also remained idle, all were watching the battles unfold. At the moment they were even, but with the arrival of the strawhats, they manage to have entered the plaza. They only had to go through thousands of marine officers, high ranking officials, Kuma, the three admirals, and they will reach the platform.

The platform is where Fleet Admiral Sengoku, along with Vice Admiral Garp await with the terrified Gol D. Ace.

"Admiral Akainu, Admiral Kuzan, Admiral Fujitora, please kindly stop them before coming closer!" Exclaimed Fleet Admiral Sengoku frustrated by the sudden change in momentum.

"Damn it, alright fine." Admiral Kuzan had his sights set on the east wall, he still had to settle something with First Division Captain Sanji. He disappeared in a flicker of light making his way to the east wall.

"I'm going to need a two year leave after this." Admiral Fujitora did not like unnecessary violence, but he had a duty to uphold, pulling out his blade. He sliced the air seemingly doing nothing. Though it only took a moment before people started to feel heavier.

"Admiral Fujitora you seem to have affected everyone in the battlefield." Admiral Akainu noticed the both pirates and marine alike were moving slower with the extra gravity pushing down on them.

"Oh is that so? My mistake. Here I take it back." Admiral Fujitora did not sound sincere, cancelling his ability for he did not really want to participate in the war. Admiral Akainu ignored it, standing up from his chair.

"True Justice prevails." Admiral Akainu raised both arms, launching several magma fist in the air. It only took a moment before the sky was filled with magma fist crashing all over the battle field.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku picked up his den den mushi watching everything transpire before his eyes. "Sentomaru, bring in the pacifistas."

 **Aboard the Moby Dick**

"It's time to move Kuzan." Whitebeard let his weapon go, using both fist aimed at the sky. Suddenly the air began to crackle, causing the magma fist the fell on the allied forces to break into little pieces.

"I'm going to join the plaza." Kuzan jumped from the Moby Dick and headed to the plaza. Glad to have Whitebeard on his side. If that Magma fell on them, the casualties would be endless.

"Sakazuki! Don't get cheeky you bastard! You as well Issho." He looked directly at the two Marine Admirals. Despite the distance of the Moby Dick from the execution platform, his intensity could be felt across the battlefield. Whitebeard did not like there odds now that the admirals have joined the battle. He was counting on everyone to retrieve Ace before it was too late.

Finally Whitebeard jumped from the Moby Dick, making his way to the plaza. Blamenco, Rakuyo, and Nemur followed their Captain.

Whitebeard has joined the war.

* * *

 _The battlefield was now starting to take shape._

Aboard the Iron Maiden was Kuro who was calling the shots for the Grandfleet.

In the bay entrance, Captain Mcguy and Captain Squard were doing fine battling with Marine Rear Admiral Nami and Marine Captain Smoker.

In the bay Whitebeard finally made his move countering Admiral Akainu. He has now joined the battle.

Arlong has convinced Jinbei to join their effort, stopping Moria's zombie army.

In the east wall Admiral Kizaru is going to meet up with the combined effort of Crocodile, Gin, Sanji, Kingdew, Curiel, and Blenheim.

In the west wall Robin was fighting Doflamingo, keeping him at bay.

In the north wall where the gap was created there stood Vista against Vice Admiral Strawberry. Jozu was against Vice Admiral Onigumo. Vergo matched up with Vice Admiral Doberman while Mr.2 remained against Vice Admiral Dalmatian. Haruta and Atmos were going back to help their crew members.

In the plaza things were starting to heat up. Dory and Broggy were battling Vice Admiral John Giant while Oars Jr. fought Moria who was losing his footing after Jinbei eliminated most of his zombie army. Tashigi is engaged in a duel with Mihawk. Law and Enel were engaged in a battle with a large number of marines, getting them off Luffy's back. Marguerite and Perona were battling Boa Hancock after Luffy wasn't turned into stone.

Luffy and Sabo were the closest to Ace, while Katakuri and Marco followed close behind.

Shichibukai Kuma was fighting an internal war trying to fight his programming before he would turn into a complete weapon of the marines.

The Pacifistas have been summoned along with Sentomaru.

Ace sat on the platform along with Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp.

* * *

 **War is so chaotic it's so hard to account for everyone present. Hopefully everything makes sense. I feel like I need two or three more chapters to get through the war. Enjoy everyone, Happy Thanksgiving.**

 **With my guest reviewers, thank you for reading my story and I don't know how else to respond to you so I have to comment in my own review. But from this chapter onward, I will answer guest in my ending notes. Users who review will receive a private message.**

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy -Captain 250million beri**

 **Katakuri -Firstmate 199million beri**

 **Tashigi -Navigator 70million beri**

 **Enel -Sniper 99million beri**

 **Marco -Chef 99million beri**

 **Law -Doctor 99million beri**

 **Marguerite -Tailor 50million beri**

 **Vergo-Shipwrigth 50million beri**

 **Perona-Spy 40million beri**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Black Cat Pirates Kuro of a Thousand Plans**

 **Gin Pirates Man Demon Gin**

 **Sun Pirates Arlong the Saw**

 **Castle Pirates King of Nothing Wapol**

 **Giant Warrior Pirates Dorry and Brogy**

 **Baroque Works Mr. 0 Crocodile**

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Rear Admiral**

 **Usopp -God of Skypie**

 **Sanji -First division Whitebeard Pirates**

 **Chopper -Heart Pirate Captain**

 **Robin -Royal Schibukai**

 **Franky -Heart Donquixote Pirates**

 **Brooke - code name (Ten) of the four calamities**


	18. War of the Best (Gone)

"Watch out!" Panicked ran in Kuro's voice as giant robotic killers have joined the battle. They were called Pacifistas, the pinnacle creation of the weapons division of the Marines that looked like Kuma's clones. They were strong opponents quickly turning the tide of the battle.

Grown men were on their knees, fear filled them as the pacifistas were wiping them out one after another. The scary part was, the pacifistas were targeting only the pirates, they had the ability to identify allies from enemies.

 **Bay Entrance**

"Milady, You are a strong one I admit." Captain Mcguy found himself stuck, pushed to the limit by Rear Admiral Nami. She perfected her technique, diverting Captain Mcguy's lightning against him. Her control of the weather was relied on her climatact but her fighting skills were also top notch. She has perfected the soru technique along with many others. And now Nami of the Marines have subdued Captain Mcguy of Whitebeard's allies.

"Pleasure to do battle with you." Nami said before swinging her staff, knocking Captain Mcguy out. Captain Squard had no luck either falling against Marine Captain Smoker.

Now it was looking grimmer for the allied forces as the pacifistas have quickly turned the tied of battle in the marines favor.

"What are your orders?" Smoker just finished cuffing Squard.

"Lets join the battle inside." Nami ran ahead followed by Smoker, they were headed to the Northwall. The battle of the entrance bay was dependent on the efforts of the remaining Whitebeard allies, even then the pacifistas were still annihilating them.

 **Northwall**

Captain Kingdew, Captain Curiel, and Captain Bleheim has managed to rejoin with the people in the Northwall. Sanji was keeping Admiral Kizaru busy for the time being while Crocodile responded to Kuro's plea.

"I'm on it!" Commander Crocodile responded, taking Commander Gin and the Gin Pirates to the north wall. That was where the biggest clashes were happening, the deciding factor of the war. This was the case since the north wall was the way into the plaza and also the only way out.

Commander Crocodile used his sand to wipe out two pacifistas who were targeting his allies but they were too many.

"Oi! You think you can mess up my pacifistas, you know how expensive these things are!?" Sentomaru dropped his axe on Crocodile's shoulder, surprising both him and Gin. Gin returned the favor for Crocodile by quickly slamming his batons at Sentomaru, who withdrew his axe from Crocodile and blocked with it.

Crocodile was fine, grains of sand filling up the deep cut Sentomaru created.

 **Crocodile vs Sentomaru.** Location: North Wall

"Gin, go ahead and help take care of the robots, I got this." Crocodile grinned while finishing his cigar. He rubbed his golden hook showing Sentomaru how dangerously sharp it was. He then removed his cigar from his mouth and dropped it on the stone floor. "You're gonna die today." Crocodile disappeared in a whirlwind of sand, which now encompassed Sentomaru.

"The problem with you damn logia is you think you're invinsible." Satomaru covered his axe with Haki and sliced at the air, though instead of blood, Crocodile's golden hook caught Sentomaru's axe, but it too was covered in Haki.

"The problem with you marine bastards is that you think you're all better than us." Crocodile smirked, before throwing Sentomaru back several feet away from him. People made sure to create enough space for the two powerful people to battle.

Satomaru stopped by dropping his axe on the floor, he then used his axe to pull himself forward charging at Crocodile.

"Damn you Crocodile!" He swung his axe, carried by his momentum, he was able to return the favor. Crocodile was sent into the sky, showing the power of the weapons division that was not merely from their toys.

 **Whitebeard First Division Captain Sanji vs Marine Admiral Kuzan** Location: East Wall

"Do I have something on my teeth?" Sanji's mouth was bleeding after receiving a surprise kick from the light user. He was quick to get up, not showing how hurt he was.

"Just a little blood." Admiral Kizaru crossed his arms launching light beams at Sanji which he dodged by jumping the the air.

"Didn't really see you coming there if I had just paid attention huh? Well let me greet you right back." Sanji disappeared before Kizaru's eyes, who's shocked was evident in his face as his mouth circled and his eyebrows were raised. Before he could do anything, he felt a sharp kick in his face sending the light user through the East Wall.

"Not too bad.." Admiral Kizaru wiped blood off of his mouth. Now he was quick, much quicker than before. The man was already beside Sanji, smiling at the prospect of revealing his true capabilities for once. "..I'm faster."

Sanji's eye widened, unable to do anything but instinctively swing his legs for a high kick, completely missing his mark. Admiral Kizaru watched Sanji move in slow motion ducking his head enough so that his kick would miss. Then he used one finger, pointing it at Sanji's heart. He fired his light beam through the man, causing Sanji to fall on one knee.

"Oh? You are quick enough for my attack to miss your heart. Impressive black leg.." Admiral Kizaru was going to finish the pirate off only to be stopped by ice, freezing him from head to toe.

"Now now lets not get hasty." Kuzan has come in for the save, walking past the frozen Admiral and extending his hands for Sanji, who took it.

"Just give me a second, bastard caught me off guard." Said Sanji, grasping his chest where a fresh hole was created by Admiral Kizaru .

"Whatever kid, I'll slow this guy down, just go save Ace." Kuzan turned his head, looking directly at Admiral Kizaru. His eyes blinked from behind the frozen wall, but he was gone in a blink of an eye, reappearing in front of the frozen prison.

"Kuzan...what a surprise." Admiral Kizaru brushed off his shoulder, removing some ice.

"Borsalino, it's been some time." He adjusted his sunglasses watching his every move prepared for the Admiral.

"Yeah...yeah... Been some time since our days in the academy." Admiral Kizaru pointed his finger at him, light built up on the tip of his finger. "What do you say? For old times sake?" A light beam emitted from his finger tip only to hit a frozen sculpture of Kuzan. The man stood on top of the sculpture unharmed.

"You never learn Borsalino."

The rest of the north wall battles were not looking well either. Diamond Jozu is at a standstill with Vice Admiral Onigumo, Vista managed to escape from Vice Admiral Strawberry but he was know met with three pacifistas. Mr 2 was doing his best against Vice Admiral Dalmatian but the difference in experience was just overwhelming. Haruta and Atmos helped their efforts by taking care of some pacifistas, though it wasn't going to be enough. Vergo was dealing with Vice Admiral Doberman the battle was the greatest test for Vergo yet he was managing well enough for the time being.

Their was a light the was guiding the pirates, Whitebeard has passed everyone by, making his way to the plaza.

Meawhile in the bay, two Shichibukai wage war on one another. Shichibukai Jinbei was battling Shichibukai Moria.

Marguerite and Perona were both combining their effort on slowing down Boa Hancock, though she wasn't an emperor for nothing. But Tashigi's battle was nothing short of an art form.

 **Strawhat Pirates Navigator Tashigi vs Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk** Location: Plaza

"Ms Tashigi your battle is clear, the baroque works agents have opened enough room for your battle with Mihawk." Kuro said through the headset which Tashigi was wearing.

"Thank you Kuro.." Tashigi looked directly as Dracule Mihawk, her opponent.

"You are no match for me yet." Mihawk has reverted on using his small necklace sword to battle Tashigi.

"It doesn't matter! As long as I keep you busy."

"You do not even entertain me girl. I have yet to draw my sword."

"I'll make you!" Tashigi pulled back sheathing her sword. Mihawk was a bit surprise but gave her the benefit of the doubt, allowing her to use her so called trump card.

"Entertain me then." Mihawk didn't know what caused his body to move on it's own. But he felt a threat so strong he went on defense mode immediately. He drew his sword blocking the incoming attack that his mind deemed so dangerous he had to block.

"I told you, I will make you draw your sword." Tashigi said, her sword was drawn once again, she must have done something to make Mihawk doubt himself for only a second.

"Yes you did, amazing indeed. Very well, you have made me draw my sword, now answer it's thirst for war!" Mihawk launched forward while Tashigi did the same thing.

Meanwhile in the Westwall, Robin literally had her hands full against arguably the most powerful of the shichibukai.

 **Shichibukai Nico Robin vs Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo** Location: Westwall

"Such fun games we're playing here don't you think?" Doflamingo was easily dodging the numerous hands of Robin.

"I'm just keeping you busy." Robin wasn't really trying to kill her fellow warlord, but she wasn't going easy on him either.

"What's that guy to you anyway?"

"Just a friend, I know your record Doflamingo, you don't target people just to arrest them."

"Right you are, I kill them."

"You won't be able to kill me Doflamingo."

"Hmm, maybe, but it doesn't matter seems like we're reaching the pinnacle of this war." Doflamingo pointed near the platform where strawhat Luffy has already surpassed all the marines defense, all but Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp.

 **In the plaza**

"Glad for you to have joined us." Law did not expect reinforcements, yet here he was the biggest name in the new world. Enel gave him a look which gave Law the feeling that Whitebeard was out for blood.

"Sakazuki!" Whitebeard has joined the plaza, where he has successfully dispatched of many marines and pacifistas. Admiral Akainu appeared in front of Whitebeard in his magma form. He emerged from the cracks of the earth staring directly at the strongest man in the world.

"Whitebeard." Admiral Akainu returned Whitebeard's intensity. But Whitebeard's goal was not to beat the Admiral, his goal was to open a path for the rescue party to retrieve his son.

"You are a nuisance Sakazuki, once a little squirt of a marine. Not so much now aren't you?" Whitebeard stood before the Admiral, not an ounce of fear in his eyes.

"You are all scums, I destroy injustice. That is all Whitebeard." Admiral Akainu was the first to throw an attack, molding his body in lava before shooting himself forward with a magma fist right at Whitebeard. The man used his giant weapon to block the magma fist, causing magma to fly everywhere.

"You're still too young to challenge me boy!" Whitebeard threw Admiral Akainu back several steps. Shocked by his defeat in the clash, Admiral Akainu had a new sense of fear in his eyes.

Whitebeard looked at strawhat Luffy, watching the young man make his strides. 'Go on boy, save our Ace...'

"Luffy go on ahead I will take care of this shichibukai." Marco was in front of the last remaining shichibukai, staring him down.

"Thanks Marco stay safe!" Sabo, Luffy and Katakuri went ahead leaving Marco to keep the shichibukai busy. Though once again, someone had to stay behind in order to proceed with the plan.

"Hey Captain, looks like you have to go save your brother without me." Katakuri stopped in front of Admiral Fujitora who gave the young man a sad expression.

"Katakuri, you stay safe also!" Replied Luffy who continued to run along with Sabo, the duo now stood in front of the 60 foot platform unable to contain their excitement from reuniting with their brother. Though their mission can only be completed if they somehow make it on top.

 **Strawhat Pirates Chef Marco vs Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma**

"You are...you are..." Kuma, once hailed as a powerful force of the pirate world was fidgety.

"Hmm what's going on with you?" Marco was half covered in his phoenix form.

"Must...will...no..." Kuma remained cryptic, his words weren't making any sense but he was trying to say something.

"Alright, as long as you stay there I guess we're all good." Within a blink of an eye Kuma appeared in front of Marco, his palm hitting Marco right on his face.

"I'm sorry.." Kuma said before Marco was gone, out of thin air.

Katakuri noticed immediately, abandoning his battle with Admiral Fujitora to run after Kuma.

"Where is Marco?!" Katakuri tried to encase Kuma in a hardened Mochi, to no avail as he too met Kuma's paw paw fruit.

Bartholomew Kuma stood still for a second, Admiral Fujitora studied him for a moment , his hands on his blade. Ultimately he decided to sheat it as he understood what the warlord was doing.

"Target, Strawhat Pirates.." With that Kuma disappeared once more making his way to the rest of the strawhat. He appeared before Enel and Law who thought he was just another Pacifista.

"Oi Law take care of this guy!" Enel yelled, but when Law tried to strike the warlord, he was met with a palm strike that caused him to disappear in thin air. "No!" Enel's rage cause a giant lightning strike to hit the warlord directly, but it was no use, Enel also met the palm of the shichibukai.

Then his target shifted to Marguerite and Perona who were gone before they knew what was coming. This left Tashigi, Vergo, and Luffy as the last remaining target of Kuma.

He made his way to Tashigi, standing behind her with his hands extended. Then once again, she was gone. Mihawk was angry yet was unable to do anything as Kuma was already gone.

He made it all the way to the Northwall, where Vergo was still engaged in battle. Unfortunately for Vergo, he was also gone.

"Primary objective, Strawhat Luffy..."

 **On the platform**

"Luffy let's go safe our brother." Sabo prepared himself to jump the distance.

"Ofcourse!" Luffy did the same. The duo jumped simultaneously their right leg stepping onto the platform.

To the surprise of Fleet Admiral Sengoku, Vice Admiral Garp and Ace himself, Luffy and Sabo were able to reach the platform.

"This is as far as you go Luffy..." Vice Admiral Garp had a regretful look in his eye but he stood in between Luffy and Ace.

"Ace!" Sabo gave his brother the warmest smile he could ever muster.

"Sabo! You're alive!" Ace couldn't hold his tears, flowing endlessly.

"Just give us a second we'll get you out somehow." Sabo said.

"Grandpa! Get out of our way!" Luffy practically begged his own flesh and blood to get away. They were so close to Ace yet so far.

"I can't do that Luffy, I have a duty to uphold..." Garp took a step forward making his way to Luffy, his fist trembled and his eyes were watery. His eyes says it all, Luffy knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry Grandpa!" His body flared up, steam emitted from his skin. He looked at his mark which was Garp slowly making his way to Luffy.

Garp balled up his fist, throwing it at Luffy without really trying to harm his grandson, but Luffy connected hitting Garp with a passionate right hook. This sent Garp flying towards the ground below the platform.

His fist of love was not meant for anything but to give a key to Luffy, he opened his fist before being hit by Luffy dropping a key on the floor. Luckily, Sabo was quick to catch such a small detail retrieving the key immediately.

Garp's thoughts bombarded his mind. He wasn't going to be the reason Ace, who he considers family, dies today. He fell on the floor creating a crater, with a giant grin on his face. 'Go save Ace...'

"You think it will be easy!" Fleet Admiral Sengoku knew what Garp was going to do, he is a family oriented man who even let his family go on certain occasions. He knew that Garp would let them go through, he didn't expect them to get a key.

"Ace!" Yelled Luffy taking some steps forward. Several things happened in such a small window of time.

Sabo reached Ace's cuffs fumbling with the key as the tension was getting to him.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku transformed into a giant golden Buddha, preparing to drop his palm to the trio.

Sabo yelled to watch out for Sengoku.

Luffy was a quick thinker when it came to battle. He turned himself into a giant balloon, catching Sengoku's palm strike.

Meanwhile Sabo used his body to protect Ace, catching Luffy's giant balloon in his back.

The platform collapsed, causing a collective gasp to fill the air. The marines prepared their guns, pointing it at the center of the debris, smoke still filled the air while the marines took aim.

"Fire!" Yelled Sengoku who was still falling from where the platform was. The marines unleashed their ammunition until they were out.

But once the smoke cleared, there was a sight to behold, a giant fire pillar launched from the center of the fallen platform into the sky. Once the smoke cleared three people stood side by side.

Strawhat Luffy looked up with a giant smile, his happiness could be felt throughout the battlefield. Revolutionary Sabo had his hands on Ace's shoulder, tears fell from his eyes at finally reuniting with his brothers.

Lastly, Ace had never felt more alive his fire burned much brighter than ever... Gol D Ace was free.

"Let's get out of here!"

* * *

As the trio ran for their lives making their way through the hundreds of marines that blocked their path, Luffy heard the most terrible news he could ever hear.

Because it was oblivious to the captain of the strawhat pirates, his crew was getting picked off one at a time.

"Captain..." Kuro said on the headpiece.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked as he cleared a wave of enemies.

"Everyone's gone...Everyone's gone from your crew..."

"what!?"

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy -Captain 250million beri**

 **Katakuri -Firstmate 199million beri**

 **Tashigi -Navigator 70million beri**

 **Enel -Sniper 99million beri**

 **Marco -Chef 99million beri**

 **Law -Doctor 99million beri**

 **Marguerite -Tailor 50million beri**

 **Vergo-Shipwrigth 50million beri**

 **Perona-Spy 40million beri**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Black Cat Pirates Kuro of a Thousand Plans**

 **Gin Pirates Man Demon Gin**

 **Sun Pirates Arlong the Saw**

 **Castle Pirates King of Nothing Wapol**

 **Giant Warrior Pirates Dorry and Brogy**

 **Baroque Works Mr. 0 Crocodile**

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Rear Admiral**

 **Usopp -God of Skypie**

 **Sanji -First division Whitebeard Pirates**

 **Chopper -Heart Pirate Captain**

 **Robin -Royal Schibukai**

 **Franky -Heart Donquixote Pirates**

 **Brooke -codename (Ten) Four Calamities**


	19. War of the Best (Aftermath)

"No!" Luffy lost his footing, rolling on the floor as his momentum carried him him forward. Sabo and Ace stopped on their track. They were barely halfway through the plaza when the news of his missing crew reached Luffy.

Now he was just an empty shell, his eyes looked of a man defeated, his friends were all gone with no way to reach them.

"Luffy! Get a hold of yourself!" Sabo tried to shake Luffy back into reality to no avail. Ace looked at his brother in the eye but he was just an empty shell at the moment.

"Sabo we got to carry him!" Ace put Luffy on his back, continuing their journey back to the bay entrance.

"Got your back Ace!" Sabo infused haki in his pipe weapon, clearing a path for the trio's immediate exit.

"Hold the north wall! Ace, Luffy, and Sabo are coming! Plaza crew back up the escape!" Kuro yelled on the head piece signaling everyone for a full on retreat.

"Let's get out of here boss." Mr. 5 and the rest of the baroque works have now surrounded the trio creating a path for them to return to the north wall.

"Go on you bastards, we'll keep them off your back!" Crocodile exclaimed as he got a glimpse of Luffy, he felt sadness seeing the strongest person he knows look like a defeated warrior. "Mr 1! Mr 2! Mr 3! On me!"

"We won't abandon you Crocodile!" Exclaimed Gin as he was now close to the three brothers.

"Whatever just get out!" Yelled Crocodile back jumping into battle.

Exclaimed the Baroque works leader, his men followed him knowing full well where they would end up, despite the risk they still followed their orders.

Meanwhile the marines were trying their best to catch the criminals yet they were blocked off by the overwhelming force of Whitebeard who held most of the plaza marines in their place, including Admiral Akainu, Admiral Fujitora, Shichibukai Hancock and Shichibukai Mihawk.

Even Fleet Admiral Sengoku couldn't move anywhere as he stood above Vice Admiral Garp who remained on the crater he fell in.

"Damn you Garp."

"Whatever Sengoku..." Garp laughed despite the seriousness of the situation. As long as his family is okay.

Shichibukai Robin went after Shichibukai Kuma, her promise still evident on her mind. He was losing control and the poor Strawhat Crew was at the receiving end of his faulty programming. Shichibukai Doflamingo had enough fun, deciding to sit back and watch the show.

The Whitebeard allied forces and commanders have also joined up with the escape, creating a much bigger protection for Luffy, Sabo and Ace. The people on the outside of the protective circle were getting picked off by the marines yet they remained steadfast.

The trio was now getting through the north wall, almost reaching the frozen bay. It was only a matter of time until they reach the Moby Dick.

Admiral Kizaru was still busy with Kuzan who did not let the admiral out of his sight. This cause frustration to rise for the marine.

Shichibukai Moria was getting held back by Shichibukai Jinbei who has now made his alliance known.

"Sakazuki, Issho, Sengoku, Mihawk, Hancock, and the rest of you marines who dare touch my children." Whitebeard stood firm in front of a strong line of marine's finest officers and allies. "I will personally destroy you!" He slammed his weapon on the floor causing the ground to shake.

"Pops let's go!" Everyone was yelling, all the commanders, all the allies yet Whitebeard did not move.

"Go on my children. The new era has began...I will protect each and everyone of you until my death. And this is it for your old man. I will die here so that everyone can escape..."Yelled Whitebeard causing the air to crack. His resolve was final, a dying man's words. "GO!"

Everyone knew Whitebeard would die eventually, he was getting older everyday and his time was close to its end. Though no one expected him to go this way.

Ace's rescue party finally reach the Moby Dick, everyone immediately got on board. The commanders of the Whitebeard crew were all there, the Baroque works, Gin Pirates, and Castle Pirates.

"Go on fools, I King Wapol will distract these marines!" Wapol had finally tapped his full potential, he was able to consume the stone floors and become the floors controlling an area where he would raise certain parts of the floor and slam them together. His sacrifice would not go unnoticed yet the biggest sacrifice was Whitebeard.

They all looked at Whitebeard wishing him well. For the strongest man in the world, sacrificed his life for the new generation.

Kuzan unfroze the bay allowing the pirates to filter out of the bay. The marine ships outside were all pushed out of the way by the combined efforts of the giants. Kuro led the way aboard the Iron Maiden, followed by every body else.

"Stay close! Keep captain safe!" Yelled Kuro in the earpiece. "Arlong...Wapol, Crocodile...everyone...we won't forget you all! Let's go!" Everyone heard his command and everyone is following the Iron Maiden. Dory, Broggy, and Oars Jr. reinforced the rear blocking incoming cannon balls.

Shichibukai Kuma was stopped in his track by Shichibukai Robin who held back the warlord with her abilities, she approached him and looked at her friend in the eye, he was gone, converted into a marine weapon. His objective escaped causing the warlord to collapse, short circuiting his entire body though not after saying some words that only Robin could hear.

The Marines tried to follow the allied forces yet they were stopped by the Red Force Pirates who raised their flags in between Marineford and the allied pirates.

The Yonkou Shanks stood in the middle of his crew daring anyone to try and give chase. "Anyone who want to go after them, have to go through me." His men all flashed a smile, revealing their readiness to battle.

"No need Red Hair, the war is over..." Announced Fleet Admiral Sengoku, who stood in front of Whitebeard, who remained standing despite his death. "You always said you'd die fighting Newgate...looks like you were right..."

The war in Marineford was over. Gold D Ace was saved mainly by Strawhat Luffy who had made a significant impact in the war.

Revolutionary Commanders Sabo and Kuzan showed up changing the tides of battle.

Shichibukai Jinbei and Shichibukai Crocodile were traitors while Shichibukai Robin retained her position by claiming that she had a personal vendetta against Doflamingo.

The Pacifista program was a wide success creating better fundings for their future, with Sentomaru at the helm.

Yonkou Shanks was reported meeting with Yonkou Kaido but somehow made it on time to stop the war.

Last but not least, Edward Newgate also know as Whitebeard has died fighting in the world changing event known as the war of the best.

"Oh what time...the victor decides the history, what is right, what is wrong, what is good, what is bad. For this is the true nature of war. Ahhh what a wonderful feeling to be on the winning side, this way we can write the history of this war and what happened this day." Donquixote Doflamingo stood on the remains of the Northwall, beside him were Dracule Mihawk, Boa Hancock, and Gecko Moria who watched the allied pirates escape while Red Hair Shanks kept to his promise to protect the allied forces.

"Where is Nico Robin?" Asked Gecko Moria, trying to find her. Little did everyone know, after what she learned from Kuma, Robin went with the allied forces, hidden somewhere on their ship.

Unfortunately for some of the pirates, they were caught, their sacrifice meant a lifetime in impel down. The most notorious pirates that were caught included Captain Mcguy beaten by Rear Admiral Nami, Captain Squard taken in by Marine Captain Smoker, Fifth Commander Flower Sword Vista, Commander Kingdew, the former Shichibukai Crocodile was beaten by Sentomaru along with his Pacifistas, Baroque Agent Mr 1, Baroque Agent Mr 2, Baroque Agent Mr 3, Castle Pirate Captain Wapol, and Sun Pirate Captain Arlong. Also another high profile name headed to Impel Down was the Shichibukai Jinbei.

"Captain, Luffy is over there." Yasopp, the sniper of the Red Force Pirates, said to his captain.

"I know, but this is not the right time. He made a promise." Shanks is saw the allied forces disappear in the distance must be hours ahead from the marine base. "Let's get out of here." He commanded his forces.

On the eighteenth hour of the day, the war was over.

* * *

 _Two Days Later..._

"Alright we create maybe a day or two days of a distance between us an the marines." Kuro said finally having enough time to breathe for a moment he thought everyone was dead.

"Good wind we caught Kuro just stay the course, over." Gin along with Dory and Broggy were the remaining captains of the Strawhat Grandfleet. It was as if half of their forces were taken to impel down. Now the Castle Pirates, remaining agents of the Baroque Works,and Sun Pirates were without a leader.

Luffy remained asleep in his room aboard the Iron and Ace stood above their brother yet they were both saddened by their lost of comrades. The Whitebeard pirates along with the allied forces followed behind them, no direction to go since the lost of their captain.

Kuzan and Sanji were on the deck of the Iron Maiden, speaking to one another.

"Sorry for the old man."

"Don't be, he went out like he always said he would...fighting." Sanji wiped a tear from his eye as he puffed his cigarette. Emotions filled his entire being yet he had to stay strong for everyone.

"Yeah, that he did." Kuzan had alot to report back to Revolutionary HQ, but for now he would have to remain with Sabo, watching the young man per order of Dragon.

"Excuse me, but may I see Strawhat Luffy?" Nico Robin, the shichibukai who protected the allied forces from Doflamingo, was onboard the iron maiden wearing a hood as a disguise.

"Ah Robin, glad to see you're okay." Kuzan said as he was the Vice Captain of Nico Robin, atleast that was their cover when she was acting as a shichibukai.

"Hello Kuzan, glad to also see you are also unharmed."

"So you guys are close then?" Sanji pointed between the duo in which they both nodded. "Good enough for me, let's go check and see hows Ace's little brother doing. Boy that kid sure lit a fire up everyone's asses." Sanji, Kuzan, and Robin made their way to Luffy's room where they found Ace and Sabo looking concerned at the young man, with his eyes open, yet not saying a single word.

"He's been awake for half an hour, he hasn't said anything..." Ace was heartbroken to see that his little brother was like this. Sabo felt the same exact way. Robin removed her hood and approached Luffy. Ace and Sabo were going to go on defense mode but recognized that she was an ally. Sabo already knew she worked with the Revolutionary but Ace noticed the way Sabo respected the woman so he let her stand next to Luffy's bed.

"Monkey D. Luffy, I have news from Bartolomew Kuma, the man who was responsible for taking your friends away..." Luffy immediately perked up at the prospect of hearing news about his friends. "...he told me that he had to send them away somewhere they need to be. His orders were to kill all of you but he was able to overrule his command and instead gave himself the order to help you. Luffy, all of your friends are okay."

"Ah!" Luffy filled with joy and excitement to now finally hear that his friends were alright. But there was one glaring question..."Where are they?"

Causing everyone in the room to sigh in relief as the old Luffy was back.

* * *

With the Spy

She began to stir but was unable to move.

"What do we do with her?"

"Well treat her ofcourse!"

"But sir she might be an enemy."

"I will not let anyone die on my watch. If she turns out to be an enemy, we can get informations out of her."

"Understood sir."

"Thank you Koala."

"Sure thing Dragon-san"

That was the last thing Perona heard before emptiness once again.

* * *

With the Shipwright

"Oi wake up."

Vergo woke up from his sleep, sitting on a chair across a familiar old man.

"Where the hell..." Vergo looked around unable to see anything clearly. It was like being in a high ranking official's office.

"Shut it Vergo, you tell me..." The old man scratched his head.

Vergo's vision cleared up revealing the man who he once called his teacher. "Holy shit Captain Sir!"

"I'm not your captain anymore Vergo, It's Vice Admiral Garp now..."

* * *

With the Tailor

"Hmm this is home but how did I end up here?" Marguerite, the Tailor of the Strawhat Pirates was sent to the Island of Woman, Amazon Lily. The Island where the Kuja Pirates reside led by non other than the shichibukai Boa Hancock.

"Halt!" An amazon search party of five woman surrounded Marguerite, all drew their bow at her. "What business do you have here? Who are you?"

Marguerite was a bit frustrated that they didn't recognized her base on her attire but she has been gone since she was a child, alot has probably changed. "My name is Marguerite and I don't know why I'm here..." Which was the truth but no one believed her stepping closer and closer to her. This drew the line as Marguerite successfully launched five consecutive arrows before any of the Amazons could fire one. Marguerite has hit every single one of them in the arm, ensuring that they would be unable to draw their weapon. "Alright who's in charge?" She looked around at the woman.

"I am.." A woman, twice the size of Marguerite stood behind her. Her stealth combined with her strength was enough to subdue Marguerite receiving the blunt end of the woman's weapon, causing her to pass out. The last thing she heard was the woman's name.

"Glad you made it on time Miss Boa Marigold, she was a strong one."

"My sister Boa Hancock will know what to do on her return. For now keep her locked out."

Then Marguerite was out cold unable to hear anymore.

* * *

With the Doctor

"He's not dead you bastard's get back to work."

His head throbbed as he heard voices close to him. He felt a hand brushed his forehead, changing out the cold tower that was on it.

"But Captain I want to meet him!"

His head remained riddled with pain, the last thing he remembered was a giant bear man slapping his paw on his face, then emptiness.

"Shut it! He's awake!"

Law slowly opened his eyes, seeing a reindeer, bear, and a giant man. "Where am I.."

"Look kid, first tell me who you are." The reindeer said, the man most likely in charge since his will ran strongest amongst the people present.

"Trafalgar Law...that's my name."

"Well Law, that guy is Jean Bart.." He pointed at the giant man who waved his hands. "..that guy is Bepo.." The White Bear did the same as Jean. "...and I'm Tony Tony Chopper, the captain of the Heart Pirates."

* * *

With the Chef

"Yohohoh...interesting indeed."

"How did you beat me so easily..." Marco was laying flat on his back, unable to move from his fatigue. A skeleton with an afro stood above him, victorious in their quick duel.

"Experience my boy.."

"What do you plan to do with me."

"My boss likes to collect strong animals in his crew you see..."

"I'm not going to join...I have my own crew to go back to."

"I can see that, you are strong willed, rebellious, loyal...tell you what I stay quiet about you if you let me help you reach your full potential...Mythical Zoan Awakening."

"What's in it for you?" He was curious at what the man could gain from helping him.

"I am an immortal soul that got bored of the normalities of life. And here I am presented with a new experience..if I give you to my boss, my life will return back to the same old boring stuff. If I don't give you to my boss, I get to learn something new and exciting. You understand?"

"I suppose.."

"Then let's get started."

Marco has somehow ended up meeting with Brook of the Four Calamities, Yonkou Kaido's strongest commanders.

* * *

With the Sniper

Enel was being dragged by two men, bringing him to a throne room. There he was forced on his knees as he remained groggy from his sudden departure from marineford.

"Interesting...you are Enel of the Strawhats correct?"

That voice sounded familiar, it was someone he has met before. The tone of his voice was high and mighty as if he was untouchable, his attire was familiar as Enel slowly began to look up. Then the face was what finally revealed who the man was.

"GOD USOPP!" Yelled Enel, surprised to see the former God of Skypie infront of him.

"That I am." Replied God Usopp, who still sat at a throne, but this time a throne in the Arc Maxim, that floated in the blue sea.

* * *

With the Navigator

"Where..." Tashigi was stumbling in the weird woods which seemed to have faces. She had her weapon which she was glad but she was unable to do anything else but try to find somewhere to go, where that is, she doesn't know.

She finally saw a city before her but what surprised her was that the island seemed to have a Wheat theme all around.

"Beautiful isn't it." A man said from behind her. She immediately jumped back and drew her weapon, but she felt an overwhelming force that caused her to feel weak. "It's not use Tashigi you can't beat me."

"How do you..." As the cloud cleared and the moonlight shined bright, the man's face was illuminated to reveal a familiar face. One that she recognized immediately from her childhood. "Zoro...?"

* * *

With the Firstmate

"Back the hell away from me!" Katakuri has went through his fifth opponent and it has only been a few minutes since he landed on the unknown island. For some odd reason, it was full of giant beast and a collection of monsters, all of which were fighting him. It was as if they were protecting something.

He decided the best course of action was to run, and run he did. But trying to outrun giant animals was not easy, especially since they had giant limbs. Lucky for him, he had the mochi mochi fruit able to create sticky substance that he would throw at the animals stopping them on their tracks. But there was just too many, despite how many times he threw his ability at them they just kept coming.

Though suddenly, they all stopped on their tracks as soon as Katakuri crossed a visible line. He looked at the line then the animals and smiled to himself.

"Well that was easy." Katakuri turned around slowly looking up at a giant tent in the middle of nowhere. Then on top of the tent was a jolly roger of a laughing skull with identical sabers crossed behind it. It also has three red stripes with two red line on the left eye representing only one man. "How the hell..."

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy -Captain 250million beri**

 **Katakuri -Firstmate 199million beri**

 **Tashigi -Navigator 70million beri**

 **Enel -Sniper 99million beri**

 **Marco -Chef 99million beri**

 **Law -Doctor 99million beri**

 **Marguerite -Tailor 50million beri**

 **Vergo-Shipwrigth 50million beri**

 **Perona-Spy 40million beri**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Black Cat Pirates** Kuro of a Thousand Plans/Impel Down

 **Gin Pirates Man Demon Gin**

 **Sun Pirates** Arlong the Saw/Impel Down

 **Castle Pirates King of Nothing** Wapol/Impel Down

 **Giant Warrior Pirates Dorry and Brogy**

 **Baroque Works Mr. 0** Crocodile/Impel Down

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Vice Admiral**

 **Usopp -Former God of Skypie**

 **Sanji -(Interim Captain)Whitebeard Pirates**

 **Chopper -Heart Pirate Captain**

 **Robin -Royal Schibukai**

 **Franky -(Heart)Donquixote Pirates**

 **Brooke -codename (Ten) Four Calamities**


	20. Plans

**Somewhere in the New World**

"Glad to be back boys!" Red Haired Shanks, the man feared by many through his outstanding power and influence, was sitting down on his chair placing his feet on top of the table. The rest of his crew filtered in the meeting room where they have all safely made it back after stopping the greatest war in the modern era.

"Good to be home!" Exclaimed Lucky Roo as he quickly made his way through two plates of food.

"Captain we got a disturbance." Ben Beckham, the firstmate of the Red Force Pirate brought in a man which he carried by the rope which he was tied in.

"Let me go you bastards or I'll kill all of you!" Exclaimed the frustrated young man, tossing and turning despite being tide up. Ben Beckman held him up by his collar and made sure he was looking at Shanks.

"Yeah...right right, and why are you here in my island?" Shanks got a good look of the man's face, studying his eyes to watch his lies.

"I didn't go here willingly, I was sent here...I was just in Marineford..."

"You were in Marineford? I was just there yesterday and I definitely didn't see you."

"What I was there! Who the hell are you anyway?" The man replied, not looking away from the intimidating red haired captain.

"Captain! You won't believe this!" Yasopp ran in the room nearly tripping from his excitement.

"Not now Yasopp, can't you see i'm interrogating this trespasser?" Shanks looked at Yasopp in defeat as he wasn't really looking intimidating now.

"You're not intimidating me." Said the man.

"SEE!" Yelled Shanks and sat back on his chair.

"I swear captain this is worth it!" Yelled Yasopp.

"Fine what is this great news of yours?"

"Captain! The squirt you saved in the East Blue who beat my son in Skypie and made the biggest impact in the war...Luffy is now a YONKOU!"

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed both Shanks and the prisoner, who happened to be the firstmate of strawhat Luffy.

"You know Luffy?!" Yet again both spoke at the same time.

"Alright me first, I met Luffy when he was still a kid, he ate my gomu gomu fruit and that's how he got his power. I lost my arm saving him and...oh that's right I gave him my strawhat!"

"You're Shanks? Luffy tells us alot about you. I'm Katakuri..I'm his firstmate."

"No freaking way! That's so cool why weren't you with him in Marineford?" Shanks was now cutting Katakuri loose, not even considering that he might be an enemy.

"I was but I was separated with everyone by that bear guy with some weird paw.."

"Must be Kuma, he has a very useful devil fruit. Great! Any friend of Luffy is a friend of ours!" Everyone gave Katakuri a round of cheers, accepting him completely.

"So what can I do for you?" The crew quieted down, Shanks spoke directly to Katakuri.

"The war was a wakeup call...no way can I help captain become the pirate king as I am right now...I need you to train me!"

"Oh? Is that right? Well from what I see, it will take awhile for you to get where you are turning heads in the new world.."

"However long it will take, I'm doing it! I need to get stronger."

"Five years...that's how long I will train you under me."

"Fine, but one more thing..."

"So much request.."

"Don't go easy on me."

"Alright tough guy...but your training starts now. 5 minutes head start, Yasopp will try to find you, if he finds you he will shoot you but if he doesn't find you within 24hrs I will teach you something worth your while." With Shank's last word, Katakuri was gone immediately.

"That guy's fast." Yasopp noticed but watched his every move with his sharpened observation haki. He could clearly see where Katakuri was going despite being far away.

"Yeah not fast enough." Replied Shanks smiling to himself. Imagine just a few years ago he met the squirt and now Luffy was achieving the same rank as him, how time flew by. "Can someone get old man Rayleigh on the line, I need to cash in the favor he owes me."

* * *

 **Wheat Island**

"Your Captain somehow climbed his way to the same rank as my mother.."

"The same mother who murdered everyone you know!" Tashigi was tied to a chair, unable to move for the simple reason of Zoro overwhelming her with his willpower, his haki.

"Hmm perhaps, but that's a life I've forgotten."

"If you've forgotten then why keep me alive, kill me since I'm under the strawhat flag."

"I can't do that Tashigi, you are my very precious friend."

"Kill me! My Captain is now a Yonko as you said making us a threat to you!"

"You are no threat to us, as he is now, he won't make a dent in mother's power."

"If you won't kill me then release me."

"You'll try to run away, then someone else will kill you..."

"Better than being with you!"

"Tashigi...you won't survive one day in Big Mom's territory. Let me help you."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I will help you get stronger..."

"Why? Why help me? I'm your enemy."

"You will never be my enemy Tashigi, you are my friend." Zoro dropped his haki which helped Tashigi move. "Therefore I will train you until you are strong enough to challenge even me. Only Dracule Mihawk has ever been a worthy opponent to cross swords with me."

"I'll make sure to change that." Tashigi swiftly drew her sword and charge directly at Zoro.

"Very well." Zoro did not draw any sword, simply taking a step on the side, having enough time to take Tashigi sheath and placing it in her sword. "Too slow.."

"Damn it!" Tashigi jumped back.

"You will need ten years to achieve your goal of beating me."

"I'll be done in less time!"

* * *

 **Aboard the Arc Maxim**

"You're saying you were beaten by the shichibukai Kuma, who teleported you away with his paw fruit. But by some miracle you dropped a giant lightning bolt on him without doing any damage? How?" God Usopp now spoke to Enel just the two of them.

"I don't know, I thought that guy was a cyborg or something, atleast that's what Kuro said. He should've been fried, but for some reason no effect"

"Hmm odd indeed, well what now then Enel of the Strawhat Pirates?" God Usopp rested his head on his fist, wondering what the pirate would answer.

"I want to get back to everyone, but for some reason I feel that I'm here aboard your ship for a reason. After the events in marineford, one thing is certain, I need to get stronger."

"You wish for my guidance?"

"Yes, I need you to help me get stronger."

"In exchange you will power my ship so we can fly in the sky."

"How long."

"I will hold you until I deem your service unfavorable."

"Alright you got yourself a deal." Though in his mind, Enel was not going to stay longer than he needs too. He was going to learn everything from God Usopp, and then he will leave.

* * *

 **Howling Wolf Island**

"Welcome to my island, The Howling Wolf." Brook removed his overcoat and his hat, twirling his cane before removing the sheath to reveal his sword.

"Why the Howling Wolf?" Marco observed the island, the trees were dead, it was very foggy, and it seemed to be uninhabited by anything.

"This is my island and noone is allowed to step foot on here without my say so...therefore this is the perfect place for me to get a full grasp of your mythical zoan ability."

"Feast your eyes skeleton." Marco turned into his phoenix form.

"Just so you know, you will never leave this island until you are dead. Just know that for future references, you will die in this island Marco the Phoenix." Brook prepared his blade emitting cold air from his weapon.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you then." Marco flew high in the sky before nose diving directly at Brook. "AHHH!"

"Hell will freeze over." Brook pointed his sword directly at Marco ready for his attack.

* * *

 **Aboard the Heart Pirate Submarine**

"Woah don't move around yet." Chopper crossed his arm as he watch Law get up from his medical bed. He was currently in his human form.

"Like hell I got to be somewhere." Law got up slowly but when he tried to walk he stumbled and fell on his face.

"You're not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Damn it I need to get back to my crew, they need there doctor." What Law didn't expect was a slap on his forehead from Chopper.

"Fool, how can you be a good doctor if you act like a whinny little shit. You need to first get better and the next step is to hone your craft. You just happen to stumble upon the greatest doctor in the world."

"No you're not captain!" Yelled Bepo from the navigation room.

"Shut up Bepo! As I was saying, the best doctor." Said Chopper.

"Damn, I guess you're right. I need to get better in order to help my friends...fine what do I need to do?"

"You will shadow me ofcourse." Exclaimed Chopper. "I believe that Mugiwara will be a strong ally for me in the future..."

* * *

 **Amazon Lily**

"You are a former citizen of Amazon Lily"

"Yes I am." Replied Margueritte who has been answering quiet possibly a million questions since she was forced into a cell, one in which he could possibly break anytime she wants to.

"You say you left when you were young?"

"Yes I said."

"Now where did you say..." Suddenly the interviewer stopped when a beautiful black haired beauty entered the room.

"You are one of Strawhat Pirates.." Boa Hancock, the shichibukai walked in the cell room and stared directly at Margueritte. "Your captain, strawhat Luffy, he peaks my interest."

"Why?" She tilted her head to the side wondering what the reasoning was behind her interest to her captain.

"He did not turn to stone when I used my ability on him."

"So what? Your powers didn't work."

"No, my ability works, he's just not attracted with me. And everyone is attracted to me!" Boa Hancock looked down at Margueritte bending all the way near the floor to emphasize how low everyone is compared to her.

"Okay then.."

"So I wish to have an audience with this man."

"Well I can probably arrange that but I don't know where he is."

"Alright then, I will give you time to locate him. You will be treated with respect and as an honored guest. Take all the time you need."

"Great, let me out of this cell and give me back my bow also my pet snake."

"Granted." Boa Hancock had the cell opened and had a couple of her citizen escorting Margueritte out of the room.

"Thank you." Margueritte smiled and thought to herself that as soon as she finds Luffy, she was gone.

* * *

 **Marine Base in the New World**

"So Kuma did this huh?" Garp still had a hard time grasping what he was going to do with his former student.

"I think so.." Vergo was glad he wasn't tied up to anything, but he wasn't going to be able to try anything since he knew the power of Vice Admiral Garp.

"Okay Vergo, you are going to come with me aboard my ship."

"Wait I need to get back with everyone."

"You won't be able to find Luffy at this time."

"How is that?"

"Luffy has become a power stronger than anyone expected Vergo, if I knew is location I would be required to capture him or risk the death penalty. They are finally dropping the hammer on me since helping Ace back in Marineford. One more strike and I'm a wanted criminal." Garp slammed his hands on the table breaking it in half.

"Damn.." Is all Vergo could muster.

"Yeah, so just listen to me for now...I'll get you back to your crew. You will act as one of my trainee. Now lets go." Garp stood up, followed by Vergo.

* * *

 **Revolutionary HQ**

"You mean I've been out for two days?" Perona could not believe how easily she was beaten by the paw guy. She did not even have enough time to bond with her new friends.

"You are very weak aren't you." Koala looked directly at her, not even trying to be nice in her words.

"No I'm not!"

"Right...keep telling yourself that." Koala stood up and walked away from the room. Monkey D. Dragon was an overwhelming presence which was immediately felt by Koala.

"Sorry about that she can be tough with her words." Dragon said leaning against the wall.

"I don't mind, who are you?"

"I'm Dragon and you are?"

"Perona, the Spy of the Strawhat Pirates...I need to get back to them..."

"I can't let that happen, especially with how you are right now. You won't be able to help my son as you are."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"You will help our efforts as a revolutionary, we are so close into learning more about the void century yet we can't get pass certain protective walls. Base on our data from you Perona, you have a very useful ability." Dragon was going to help Perona get stronger, but in return he needs her to be his secret weapon against the injustice of the world. "I need your help for two years"

"Understood...but can I make contact with my friends?" Perona had a plan.

"Sure thing, meet you out there in an hour." Dragon left the room leaving Perona to herself.

Perona closed her eyes and held her hands close to her heart. Then nine hallows were sent onto countless locations straight out of her body. She did not know she was capable of such ability but now she was glad she had that ability.

All of her hallows were saying the same thing. "Two Years..." Hopefully everyone will understand

* * *

 **Aboard the Iron Maiden**

Gin and Kuro were making there way to the captain's room, both have formulated a plan with the help of Whitebeard first division Captain Sanji, they had a plan on their next move they just had to tell it to Luffy. When they got in the room they were surprise that everyone was looking at Luffy who said something nobody expected.

"Aright I've decided..." Everyone was frozen in anticipation as to what Luffy would say. After learning that his crew mates were sent somewhere they needed to be, there was only one things left to do. "..after learning the difference in strength between myself and the strong marines, I feel that I need the time to train for the next two years." Luffy received Perona's messenger hallow.

"Huh!?" Ace and Sabo both sweat dropped. Luffy has never said anything that actually made it seem like he had proper

"I would like to ask you guys to train me." He looked at both Sabo and Ace who continued to look at each other.

"You better be ready Luffy, I'm in." Sabo crossed his arms and gave Luffy a thumbs up.

"Just so you know Luffy, with the death of Gramps, everyone has been in mourning, but what the main division captains have decided is that it's time to move on...I will train you Luffy, but we will all train you. For your effort in Marineford and being a pivotal power in our favor, the former Whitebeard Pirates have decided that we are going to join the Strawhat Grandfleet!" Ace said with a smirk after getting an approval nod from Sanji who was technically the acting leader of the Whitebeard Pirates. Yet he let Ace tell his brother the news everyone agreed on.

"You mean we're allies now!" Luffy said with a giant grin.

"Don't expect me to call you captain though!" Exclaimed Ace as he grabbed Luffy by the head and messed up his hair.

"Me either kid." Sanji said with a grin, tossing his cigarette out the open window.

"Awesome!"

What everyone in the room could not expect, was that the news would reach the entire world, dubbing Luffy a major super power in the new world.

"Captain if I can interject..." Kuro made himself known in the room full of strong individuals, all of which are leagues above him.

"Speak your mind Kuro." Luffy gave him a grin.

"Thank you captain, we have a plan to save everyone. With the help of Sir Sanji we figured out how to break into Impel Down."

"Lets do it!" Exclaimed Luffy. Things were falling in place, one good news after another. "What's your plan?"

"We need a small team to infiltrate the underground prison. We need someone to be pure brute muscle, a tactician who is quick on his feet and Kuzan because he is so damn strong. I'm going since I will know what to do whatever the situation." Said Kuro, then he pointed at Sanji who was leaning against the wall. "He is our brute strength." In which Sanji nodded in agreement.

"Alright good plan Kuro make sure to save everyone!" Luffy said.

"Aye Captain. We will be taking my ship along with my crew for our escape. Good day..." Kuro followed Sanji out of the room. They were on their way to locate Kuzan to make their prison break.

* * *

 **Marine HQ**

"Damn that Strawhat..." Akainu, the newly appointed Fleet Admiral broke the desk in half.

"Sir please relax."

"He has the former Whitebeard Pirates under his flag!" Akainu faced the window behind him, his anger was evident. "He's quiet though, despite amassing such a strong power along with his own..."

"Troubling news Fleet Admiral, along with Red Hair Shanks, Big Mom, and The Beast Kaido, Strawhat Luffy is being dubbed the person who will fill in the seat which Whitebeard has voided."

"Damn that Strawhat Monkey D. Luffy...the Yonko"

* * *

 **Impel Down**

"Didn't think you the type to serve under someone, definitely not sacrifice yourself." Jinbei the warrior of the sea was speaking with his cellmate Crocodile.

"You wouldn't know until you meet the guy." Crocodile chuckled to himself, all of his allies were locked away in different levels. Only him and Jinbei were deemed too dangerous to put anywhere but level six, inhabited by the worst of criminals.

"You think your buddy is really going to come."

"Tsk if from what I learned after I met them is any indication...they care for there own." Said Crocodile, it's only a matter of time. "They'll come...I know it."

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy -Captain 250million beri** Training with Sabo and Ace

 **Katakuri -Firstmate 199million beri** With the Red Force Pirate

 **Tashigi -Navigator 70million beri** In Wheat Island

 **Enel -Sniper 99million beri** In the Arc Maxim

 **Marco -Chef 99million beri** In Howling Wolf Island

 **Law -Doctor 99million beri** With Heart Pirates

 **Marguerite -Tailor 50million beri** In Amazon Lily

 **Vergo-Shipwrigth 50million beri** With Vice Admiral Garp

 **Perona-Spy 40million beri**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Black Cat Pirates** Kuro of a Thousand Plans/Impel Down

 **Gin Pirates Man Demon Gin**

 **Sun Pirates** Arlong the Saw/Impel Down

 **Castle Pirates King of Nothing** Wapol/Impel Down

 **Giant Warrior Pirates Dorry and Brogy**

 **Baroque Works Mr. 0** Crocodile/Impel Down

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Vice Admiral**

 **Usopp -Former God of Skypie**

 **Sanji -(Interim Captain)Whitebeard Pirates**

 **Chopper -Heart Pirate Captain**

 **Robin -Royal Schibukai**

 **Franky -(Heart)Donquixote Pirates**

 **Brooke -codename (Ten) Four Calamities**


	21. Prisonbreak

**Impel Down Rescue Party**

It was the middle of the night, around 1 in the morning, four days after the group has decided to break into impel down to save their friends. The trio were aboard a small boat, covered by a thick fog.

"Am I glad you agreed to join our mission Kuzan." Kuro was sitting in front of the tiny boat in which the three people were riding. They have bypassed the first patrol and are now hidden behind a thick fog, hiding them from detection. Kuzan happened to know somethings about Impel Down due to his intel from the Revolutionary army.

"I got to talk to an old friend, so we're all here for a reason." Replied Kuzan who was driving the boat. Sanji was sleeping on the back of the boat, he hasn't gotten any rest since marineford.

"That must be the gate then?" Kuro pointed at the dock full of marine battleships, they had to somehow bypass hundreds of marine patrol and enter the underwater prison without causing any alarm.

"Yeah, stay close, follow my lead and we will be fine." Kuzan docked their small boat, and the first to enter the harbor. He was followed by Sanji who finally awoke from his slumber then Kuro brought out the rear. The trio stayed close, stopping every now and then to avoid night patrols that happened to cross their path. As they got closer to the giant entrance, Kuro knew exactly what they needed to do.

"Sanji, can you please open the door." Kuro whispered to his ally, who nodded his head in agreement.

"With pleasure." Sanji jumped in the air gathering momentum before kicking the giant door wide open causing a loud banging sound to emit in the air.

"Let's go!" Kuzan exclaimed running to the closes place where the trio could hide. They found the locker room where they all waited out what the patrol would do.

"Damn it who caused all that noise?" Yelled the Vice Warden Hanyabal.

"Sir we have no idea, the doors just swung open!" Replied a night guard.

"Damn it! Close the gate! You telling me there's ghost in here now! If you guys think for one second you're scaring me then you're all wrong! Hannyabal does not get scared!" Yelled the Vice Warden. Footsteps followed and disappeared.

"Alright let's go." Kuzan led the way once more, his ice ability came in handy when some surveillance snail caught sight of them. He would freeze them as they went giving them the advantage of staying invisible.

"Right over there, an elevator!" Kuro pointed at an elevator but when the trio approached, it needed a card key to enter. "Damn we need to find a ladder to get down." They all made their way around the top level of impel down finally finding a door that says keep out.

"Wouldn't hurt to try." Despite the thick chains surrounding the door, Sanji kicked right through the door revealing a staircase going down. "See."

* * *

 **Level 1 Crimson Hell**

"Great!" Exclaimed Kuro as he followed the other two down the ladder. "Impel Down Level one." He said to himself finding the first level of impel down just like any other jails, full of cells. Nothing to unusual in this floor. The trio continued to run through the floor as quietly as possible, trying to locate the stairs to the next floor down.

"Hey!" The trio had to stop at the sound of someone noticing them. They approach the voice and found a clown behind bars. "Hey you guys don't look like guards, who the hell are you."

"Look you need to shut up or I'm going to have to kill you." Said Sanji, but was stopped by Kuro who studied the man.

"You're Buggy the Clown?" Kuro looked directly at him, remembering him from somewhere.

"I am, listen get me out of this mess man."

"Hmm you are from the East Blue, but your boisterous nature might be useful." Said Kuro who seemed to have a plan. Kuzan and Sanji observe the tactician as he cut down the cell doors with his blade claws. "Alright Buggy the Clown, start a riot." Kuro began to run again trying to locate the second floor stairwell. Kuzan and Sanji followed finally catching on to his plan.

"Great work causing a distraction." Said Sanji.

"Yeah they should be busy enough with the first floor that we should have an easier time through the next levels. Then repeat until we find our people." Replied Kuro who finally found the stairs to the next floor, behind them the trio could hear a rowdy bunch of inmates finally out of their cells.

* * *

 **Surveillance Room**

"What the hell is all that noise!" Vice Warden Hannyabal was going crazy, he could not get a wink of sleep that night.

"Sir! We got a riot going on in the first floor!"

"What!? I'll handle it! Get me 50 men! And don't wake up Warden Magellan, I got this!" Hannyabal thought that his promotion would be imminent once he deals with the small criminals of the first floor.

"Sir yes sir. And sir..." but it was too late, the guard could not tell the Vice Warden that for some reason, the surveillance snails were not giving them proper feed on some areas of the prison. In the meantime, every jailer had their hands full on the first floor riot, led by Buggy the Clown.

* * *

 **Level 2 Wild Beast Hell**

"Kuzan we got company." Said Sanji as he noticed several beast immediately caught on to them.

"I got it." The easiest solution to a quick and efficient way of bypassing the beast in level two was as simple as freezing them all. "Ice Age!" With a quick hand gesture, Kuzan has frozen the beast that were after them.

"Same plan." Kuro said slicing cell doors open as he pass through. Sanji and Kuzan followed closely behind doing the same thing. "Riot!" Yelled Kuro in which the prisoners were glad to finally be out of there hellish prison.

"I knew you'd come eventually." Someone emerge from one of the cells, his hair was shaped into the number three.

"Ah, Galdino you were kept here in level two huh? Come on we're gonna get everyone." Kuro kept running in which Galdino aka Mr. 3 followed closely behind. Sanji and Kuzan nodded at Galdino in which he saluted back at them.

"Well we're gonna have a tough time going through the next levels of this damned Prison, most of the captured people are in level 5. Though Jinbei and Crocodile I do not know where they are." Replied Galdino.

"Fine, lets continue to level three and we'll figure it out." said Kuro as he found the stairs to the next floor down.

With the combined effort of Kuzan and Sanji, the beast of level two were no threat at all.

* * *

 **Level 3 Starvation Hell**

"Wow the air is so dry down here." Galdino could not produce his wax since he was severely dehydrated and tired from being imprisoned and tortured.

"Same plan here people." But the surprising part was, the prisoners were not as lively as those in level 1 and level 2. It was like they were all almost dead. All except for an ally, Mr. 2 aka Bon Kurei.

"Hello my friends! I am glad you have all arrived!" Bon Kurei strikes his normal pose.

"Bentham! Glad you are well, now do you know how we can get down to level 4?" Asked Kuro. Sanji and Kuzan were resting for a moment as they needed to catch their breathe from the surprisingly tough beast jailer of level 2.

"Down the giant hole down there!" Bon Kurei pointed at it and everyone had no hesitation but to jump through the hole.

Their landing was softened by Kuzan creating an Ice slide. Though the ice melted immediately from the extreme heat.

* * *

 **Level 4 Blazing Hell**

"Daz Bones, Arlong! What'd I say?" Said Kuro as he found his friends.

"Glad to see your face for once, I got tired of this bladed bastard." Joked

"Shut up Arlong. Where do we go from here." Said Daz.

"You four stay up here to cover our escape. Keep the guards busy enough that we will have an easy escape." Kuro said.

"Let's go Kuro, time's ticking." Sanji was already running ahead with Kuzan as they started to go down to the fifth floor.

"Like I said get keep the guards busy!" Kuro ran after the other two, leaving Galdino, Bon Kurei, Arlong, and Daz Bones to fend off the level 4 guards.

* * *

 **Surveillance Room**

"Why didn't anybody alarm me of the situation!" Warden Magellan was finally awake, and boy was he angry.

"Sir! Vice Warden Hannyabal said to not disturb you!"

"What is the situation?" Warden Magellan was going to talk to Hannyabal later, but for now he had to take care of the current situation.

"Level 1 is currently contained by Vice Warden Hannyabal sir! The prisoners are contained and forced back to their cell, all except for a few prisoners who seem to have managed to leak to level two, in which another riot has occurred. Chief Guard Sadi-chan is currently handling level 2. Then on level three we have Chief Guard Saldeath handling the prisoners there. Then on Level four we have several high profile pirates maintaining their post while fighting with Head Jailer Domino..."

"What news of level 5?" Magellan was starting to catch something.

"So far no disturbance sir."

"Give word to HQ that we need back up. I'm heading to level 5." Magellan started to head to the elevator.

"Yes sir!" The officer began to contact HQ. "HQ this is Impel Down, we need back up. I repeat we need back up."

"We're on our way." Said a menacingly familiar voice.

"Who is this responding?" Said the officer.

"Blackbeard of the Shichibukai..." Said the voice on the other line.

* * *

 **Level 5 Freezing Hell**

Sanji found Captain Mcguy and Captain Squard.

"Glad you guys are okay." Sanji said to the duo.

"This ain't a big deal, I'm just saddened that the old man is dead." Said Mcguy as he was helped out of his cuffs.

"Yeah, we will catch you up on the way out, though long story short we are working under the Strawhat flag...for pops."

"I see, better catch us up Sanji." Squard said.

"Yeah just head up on floor 4, we will be there in a few. We just need to find a few more people." The duo nodded on what Sanji said.

"Oi Wapol, Kingdew glad you two are accounted for." Kuro found the two stuck in a cell together.

"Ah just as expected." Wapol was still the same old obnoxious man, yet Kuro was use to it.

"Well just head up to level four, we still need to find Crocodile." Kuro began to run the opposite direction after Wapol and Kingdew agreed. They were opening a path straight out of the prison, they just had to find the remaining ally...

Some time later...

The trio could not find the remaining ally, only stumbling upon jail cells full of bones.

"Shit where is Crocodile?"

"I think I got an idea. Remember how I said I was here looking for a friend?" Kuzan stopped running and gathered his voice. "IVANKOV!" He yelled from the top of his lungs.

It was silence for a moment, nothing seemed to happen. A herd of wolves caught sight of them and began attacking, when Sanji and Kuro fought them off. Suddenly a giant head with purple hair okama appeared from out of nowhere, accompanied by other okamas.

"Kuz-boy! Long time no seeeee! How is Dragon-boy" Screamed the abnormally large head okama.

"Ivankov! He is well, actually we came here because we need help to find Crocodile. And also another thing..." Kuzan kicked a blood thirsty wolf out of the way as the two spoke casually despite fighting a herd of wolves. He could not finish his sentence as the over excited okama spoke over him.

"Hmm Croco-boy is most likely in level six! Follow me." But Ivankov stopped on his track as a terrifying sight stood before the group.

Warden Magellan has caught on with them.

"Ivankov...you've been missing for awhile. And others I see...you're the ones causing a mess in my prison..." Warden Magellan was seething with anger, visible in the acid dripping from his body that was melting the stone flooring.

"Ivankov, bring Kuro and Sanji to Crocodile. I'll deal with Magellan." Kuzan stood in front of Magellan, not an ounce of fear in his eyes. For this was a battle he could not loose.

"Alright Kuz-boy, let's go fellows!" Ivankov led the way followed by his okama followers along with Sanji and Kuro.

"I won't let you go!" Magellan tried to cut them off but Kuzan got in front to block his venomous attack. Using an ice wall, he was able to guarantee the group to safety.

"Stay and play Warden..." Smoke emitted from Kuzan's body, frozen air all around him, this was Kuzan's playground, Level 5 freezing hell.

* * *

 **Level 6 Eternal Hell**

"Here we are boys, level 6!" Suddenly the prisoners of level 6 started to yell and trash around. "Shut up you bastards!"

They were all yelling something along the lines of set them free.

"Crocodile!" Yelled Kuro trying to locate his ally.

"About damn time!" Crocodile yelled back revealing his location. Sanji made quick work of the jail cell kicking it open. Then Kuro cut his cuffs. "Cut his too." Crocodile pointed at Jinbei.

"Making some friends Crocodile?" Kuro still cut Jinbei's cuffs.

"Yeah he kept me company." Said Crocodile. Now that they have their last man, all they had to do was escape.

"Let's go people." Said Sanji leading the way back up to level 5. The rowdy level six prisoner were angered that they weren't helped out of the prison.

"If I were outside I would've killed every single one of you..." Said a very dangerous man behind his cell. Former Head Jailer Shiliew was serving a life sentence for being too extreme in his methods with the prisoners.

"Shut up." Was the last word spoken by Crocodile before heading up to level five.

* * *

 **Escape**

Escape Level 5

"Get out of my way Kuzan." Magellan shot poison directly at Kuzan which he blocked with his ice. He then countered with icicle spikes straight through Magellan's heart.

Though his ice spike melted at the potency of Magellan's poison.

"Gotta pick up my game a bit." Kuzan created an ice slide in which he used as a slide in the air. "Ice Age." He tried to freeze Magellan but any ice touching his skin would immediately disappear from the extreme poison.

"You can't touch me Kuzan..." Magellan knew that for a fact, but he also knew it was true vice versa. Before Magellan could launch another attack, he heard laughter from behind him.

"Zehahaha. Looks like you're in trouble here Warden Magellan." Shichibukai Blackbeard has arrived, along with his entire crew.

"Blackbeard...I thought I asked for backup from the HQ." Magellan was skeptical from the arrival of the shichibukai who failed to even assist in the maineford war.

"Well I was sent alright...damn it I'm done pretending, you guys done pretending? Alright here it is!" Blackbeard swallowed the space around Magellan in darkness, Kuzan tried to shoot Blackbeard with ice spikes only to pass through him.

"What the hell is the meaning of this Blackbeard!" Exclaimed Magellan as he began to feel drained, falling on one knee. He was trying to produce his poison yet he could not.

"Zehahaha! Too bad huh Magellan, I'm here for some people... And you Kuzan, get out of our way and we won't harm you." Blackbeard pointed his pistol at Kuzan with a smirk in his face.

Kuzan was about to retaliate but he felt a strong presence behind him. He turned around and saw the rescue party was successful. Crocodile, Jinbei, Kuro, Ivankov and Sanji were behind him along with numerous okama.

"Like hell Teach..." Sanji's anger was indescribable. For the short time the group has known him, they never saw him angry. "I'm going to kill you Teach!"

"Oh shit! First Commander Sanji!" Blackbeard received a nasty kick on the face sending him flying.

"You're a dead man Teach!" Sanji tried to follow through only to be blocked off by Burgess who was at the receiving end of his powerful axe kick.

"Sanji we got to go!" Exclaimed Kuro, being the logical one of the group, he knew staying any longer would cause their rescue party to be a failure. So Kuro did the most logical thing he could think off. He got behind Sanji and effectively knocked him out.

"Huh? Alright we got someone with brains here." Blackbeard said as he wiped the blood off of his mouth. He slowly got up along with Burgess. His crew still remained steady pointing their weapon at the other people of the rescue party. "Now get out of my way and give me Magellan and I won't kill you all."

"Yeah no thanks Teach." Kuzan was now half covered in ice. He knew Teach was planning on killing the Warden, and the only logical thing he was going to do in level six was to let prisoners escape. "Goodbye for now Teach." Before anyone could move, Kuzan froze the entire Blackbeard Pirate crew.

Kuro carried Sanji in his left arm, while everyone remained shocked at what was happening.

"Let's take Magellan or they'll kill him. If not Blackbeard, then the government for failing to stop this prison break." Crocodile concluded this as he knew how the government worked well enough that Magellan was as good as dead. Jinbei carried Magellan over his shoulder.

"Alright let's get out of here!" Exclaimed Kuzan leading the party up to the fourth floor.

Behind the frozen encasement, Blackbeard laughed to himself, he was still going to complete his goal one way or the other.

Escape Level 4

Kuzan, Ivankov, Jinbei carrying Magellan, Crocodile and Kuro carrying Sanji all made it to the fourth floor where they were met with a clear floor. Their allies have managed to push back the guards and their path was clearer to the exit than ever.

"Great job." Kuro said to Daz Bones.

"Yeah well we had alot of help." Daz looked at Kingdew, Squard, Arlong, Mcguy, Bon Kurei, Galdino, and Wapol. All of which were a major reason on why they were all able to fend of the guards.

"Let's continue up." Kuro watched the escape party, noticing that numerous level five and level four prisoners were joining them on their way up. Ofcourse the priority was the main party, but the help was not un welcomed.

Escape Level 3

The floor was easy as the riot was still full blown out of hand. The rescue party just passed this floor, while some level four and level five prisoners stayed on this floor to join in on the riot.

Escape Level 2

Same thing for this floor as the beast were no match for the momentum of the rescue party. Though Buggy and his ally Alvida somehow ended up on this floor.

"Buggy the Clown." Kuro stopped for a moment still carrying Sanji in his arms. He has an idea. "Great plan for the breakout, we all owe it to you."

Buggy's jaws dropped to the floor, suddenly all the prisoners were looking up to him. "ME?!" Yelled Buggy.

"Thanks again boss." Kuro said with a smirk before continuing on their way up.

This left Buggy and Alvida before the hundreds of prisoners who idolized the man.

"CAPTAIN BUGGY!" Yelled the prisoners, hailing Buggy as their hero.

Escape Level 1

The last defense of Impel Down was Vice Warden Hannyabal, who twirled his polearm. Along with a hundred guards.

"You bastards will not get through me." He blatantly ignored Magellan knowing full well that the man was as good as dead. As soon as the pirates walk out of the door, someone was going to take the blame, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be him.

"Sorry about this." Kuzan was beside Hannyabal within a blink of an eye, freezing him on the spot. The hundred guards were dealt with quickly by the combined effort of the rescue party.

* * *

 **Freedom**

"Finally!" Was what everyone said as soon as they exited the giant door of Impel Down. They have finally escaped.

Jinbei immediately helmed a marine ship, while everyone manned any position needed. It was smooth sailing after that.

The remaining obstacle was the giant gate known as the Gate of Justice.

"Charge ahead!" Exclaimed Jinbei as he was avoiding as much cannon fire as possible. Though they had no idea how the gate would open.

Suddenly the blonde haired commander stirred awake. "What the hell."

"Glad for you to have joined us." Said Kuro.

"Kuro you bastard...should've let me kill Teach...that traitorous bastard."

"We can talk about that later, for now we have this giant gate as a problem." Kuro pointed at the Gate of Justice, the only thing blocking their path to freedom.

"Oh is that it?" Sanji got up, lit a smoke and took one puff. "I got it."

Everyone looked at Sanji with a shocked expression, but as soon as he said that, he was gone. He reappeared in front of the giant gate gathering enough force then launching his most powerful kick yet. The doors of the Gate of Justice swung open, breaking the gears and bolts that held it close.

"Easy." Said Sanji as he landed back on board the ship. Everyone still looked at him with amazement. Everyone but Crocodile, Jinbei and Kuzan who each had a smirk on their face.

"Freedom..." Was in everyones mind.

Behind the group was Buggy the Clown along with hundreds of prisoners who began to idolized him. They also stole a marine ship following the escape party. In his mind he thought...what amazing luck.

"Oh yeah Ivankov." Kuzan and Ivankov were standing side by side.

"Yes Kuz-boy?"

"Too late for this but Dragon needs your help once again. That's why I came with this group to Impel Down."

"You should've said something!"

"Well we're here now so, mission accomplished." The duo laughed.

 _Back to Level 6_

"Zehaha...welcome to my crew." Blackbeard welcomed several level six prisoner in his already powerful crew. "Let's go..." His crew old and new followed behind him, making their escape from impel down.

The escape party already cleared up the prison enough that it was just cake walk for the Blackbeard crew.

* * *

That day Impel Down suffered its first and worse breakout in it's entire history.

Former Warden Magellan was blamed and associated with the criminals who escaped, the marines made it seem like he assisted them on their escape.

Vice Warden Hannyabal was promoted to Warden since the seat was empty.

Buggy the Clown escaped with about 180 prisoners all raging from level three to level five.

Blackbeard was revoked of his position as a shichibukai as he aided the escape of several level six prisoners.

That day the list of prisoners that escaped totaled at 239.

The rescue party were all able to make it out.

Kuro, Sanji, and Kuzan were able to rescue Crocodile, Jinbei, Mr 1, Mr 2, Mr 3, Wapol, Arlong, Kingdew, Mcguy, Squard, Ivankov, along with hundreds of newkama members. Also they have Magellan in a prison cell cuffed just in case, maybe he will come to his senses after learning that he was blamed for everything.

Impel Down Escape party was a success...

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy -Captain 250million beri** Training with Sabo and Ace

 **Katakuri -Firstmate 199million beri** With the Red Force Pirate

 **Tashigi -Navigator 70million beri** In Wheat Island

 **Enel -Sniper 99million beri** In the Arc Maxim

 **Marco -Chef 99million beri** In Howling Wolf Island

 **Law -Doctor 99million beri** With Heart Pirates

 **Marguerite -Tailor 50million beri** In Amazon Lily

 **Vergo-Shipwrigth 50million beri** With Vice Admiral Garp

 **Perona-Spy 40million beri**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Black Cat Pirates Kuro**

 **Gin Pirates Man Demon Gin**

 **Sun Pirates Arlong**

 **Castle Pirates King of Nothing Wapol**

 **Giant Warrior Pirates Dorry and Brogy**

 **Baroque Works Mr. 0 Crocodile**

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Vice Admiral**

 **Usopp -Former God of Skypie**

 **Sanji -(Interim Captain)Whitebeard Pirates**

 **Chopper -Heart Pirate Captain**

 **Robin -Royal Schibukai**

 **Franky -(Heart)Donquixote Pirates**

 **Brooke -codename (Ten) Four Calamities**


	22. Two Years

Chapter Cover: imgur . com a w3571

Place a backslash between "com", "a", and the code

* * *

"Damn it Luffy, feel your surroundings, anticipate where I'm coming from." Ace hit Luffy directly on his midsection with a well timed mid kick.

"Yeah Luffy, you got to know where we are at all times." Sabo got Luffy directly on the side of his face with his metal staff. The brothers were training hard, and after thirty days since the war, they were getting nowhere.

"If you just let me use my abilities." He said while spitting blood on the floor.

"Well alright, but we will not hold back our abilities either. Sabo?" Ace looked at his brother who nodded in agreement.

"Fine Luffy but you asked for it." Sabo twirled his metal pipe covering it with haki. Then Ace began to heat up, his fist were covered in flames.

"Gear Second." Luffy's body began to steam while his skin was turning into a pinkish color. He disappeared in a blur but as soon as he thought he got the advantage, Sabo matched his speed and caught his face.

"Told you little brother." Then Sabo slammed Luffy on the floor. Ace followed up by boosting himself to the sky before releasing his flame and crashing on Luffy.

"We're trying to teach you to not rely on your fruit dumb ass." Ace shook his head as he stood beside Sabo, Luffy was not getting anything. If he had any progress, it would probably be his stamina as Luffy was able to take more hits than he did before. But it would mean nothing if he could not punch them back.

"Hey everyone." A man with grey hair approached the trio without anyone noticing.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Ace recognizing the strength of the man for approaching them without being noticed.

"The name is Rayleigh, I'm here on behalf of Shanks since I owed him one."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sabo.

"Well he said this kid Luffy needs some training in Haki, so here I am."

"Did you say Rayleigh? As in the Dark King!" Exclaimed Ace.

"I guess that's what people used to call me."

"As in my father's first mate!"

"Oh! You are Roger's son. Nice to meet you kid, I'm sorry for what happened to your parents. If I only knew you existed I would've taken care of you myself."

"Whatever man I didn't even know who my dad was until I was almost killed."

"Yeah I watched it, probably why that Shanks believes in this kid so much. And now he is also hailed as an emperor yet he can't even control his Haki." Rayleigh observed Luffy, knowing exactly what to do to train the young man.

"Yeah that's what we kept telling him." Sabo said slapping Luffy in the back of the head as he fell asleep standing.

"Well if you two don't mind I would like to help on your training." Proclaimed Rayleigh, he did owe Shanks a favor after all, plus the kid was special.

"Sure thing, hear that Luffy, you're gonna go through hellish training beyond your imagination now that you got the Dark King helping for your training"

"Bring it on!" Exclaimed Strawhat Luffy, accepting the new challenge presented before him. If he was going to become Pirate King, he needs to get stronger, strong enough to beat anyone in his path. He needs to get strong enough that nobody else has to die. Luffy needed to be stronger than the Yonkous which he is now considered as one. Stronger and once he gets stronger, he will get even stronger a non stop cycle for Strawhat Luffy.

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

"Strawhat Luffy is here! He's looking for strong recruits!" A man screamed from the top of his lungs, yelling for all people to hear. The man ran to the next building yelling the same.

"Hear that, Luffy's here." Said a man in a hood. His name was Kuro of the Strawhat Grandfleet, he along with his friend beside him, Gin, were the first member of the Yonkou's crew.

"Yeah right, Captain won't openly hold an audition. It's just not like him." Gin took a sip of his drink.

"You thinking what I'm thinking."

"Yeah most likely...imposters." Gin finished his drink then he paid the bartender.

"Let's go deal with those suckers." Kuro also did the same thing. It has been two years since the Marineford war, since the strawhat crew has been separated.

Now they were in Saboady Archipelago, the place before Fishman Island, where the crew has agreed to meet up once more, to continue their adventures.

In the past two years Kuro and Gin haven't been slacking off, they have spread their influence all throughout various islands, reclaiming territory that once belonged to Whitebeard himself. They have also maintained their relationship with the former Whitebeard allies.

The Strawhat Grandfleet has also established a command system in which they were now more like Whitebeard's old crew. Due to the large number of the alliance, some of Whitebeard's commander were asked to step down. Luckily they didn't seem to have a problem with it. The Grandfleet consisted of 21 divisions, becoming one of the most powerful force in all seas.

"I only want strong people! If you're not strong then you're not good enough for my crew!" Fake Luffy stood on top of a platform, watched by hundreds of aspiring pirates who wish to join him. They were inspired two years ago after Strawhat Luffy managed to save his brother and attain the rank of a Yonkou, this is why they wish to join him.

"200million good enough!" Wet Haired Caribou along with his brother were the prime candidate to join the imposters crew.

"Alright Caribou you're in!" Yelled Fake Luffy. "Anybody else?" The imposter looked around, finding two people staring deep into his soul. "Oi you two got a problem."

The two hooded figure were non other than Gin and Kuro, both wore a hood concealing their identity.

"Something like that." Gin said removing his hood. A collective gasp filled the air.

19th Division Captain Strawhat Grandfleet

'Demon' Gin

80million Beri

"Hey hey what are doing down their Gin, you should be up here with your captain." The Fake Luffy began to sweat feverishly. Knowing full well that his time as Luffy would be over real soon.

"Shut up, you ain't no captain of mine, because you're a..." Before Gin could finish his sentence, he was engulfed in mud. Wet Haired Caribou has attacked Gin, encasing him in thick mud.

"Let my friend go." Eight claws emerged from the other man in the hoody. He pointed them directly at Caribou who did not seem affected.

"Ha! Who are are you again?" Caribou tried to do the same thing to the man but he felt blood drip from his waist. "How the..." Then Caribou fell flat on his face.

"Get out of there, you're not straw hat Luffy!" Kuro pointed his claws directly at the Fake Luffy. His hood revealed his appearance shocking the audience even more.

11th Division Captain Strawhat Grandfleet

'Thousand Plans' Kuro

89million Beri

"Whoever gets me the traitor's head will take their place in my grandfleet!" The Fake Luffy has swung the tide of battle in his favor by giving away a spot that did not even belong to him.

Gin broke out of his muddy encasement and rejoined with Kuro.

"Well looks like we dug a hole we can't get out of this time." Gin said as people began to approach them, the pirates that were attacking them were not easy, as they passed the first half of the grand line and are battle ready.

"Where is everyone else anyway?" Gin hit two pirates across the head tossing them on the floor before kicking another pirate in the head.

"I don't have any idea, maybe they'll show up, maybe they won't who knows. All I know is I sent word to everyone that Captain is coming to this island to reunite with his crew." Kuro stabbed three pirates and tossed them on incoming enemies. Though the number of the recruited pirates by the fake Luffy was overwhelming.

"You know they're going to laugh at us if we die like this." Said Kuro.

"Yeah I know." Kuro chuckled, though when all hope was lost, all the pirates fell on all four and they all started to say degrading things about themselves.

"Now now play nice everyone." The woman wore a long black strapless dress with lavender frills, red high heeled boots and a big black top hat with white floral decor. She has a pink bat tattoo on her left bicep and a watch on her left wrist, and wears pink nail polish on her fingernails. She floated on the sky on her parasol and the duo suddenly fell on their knees.

"Miss Perona." The duo said.

"Gosh it's only been two years guys, none of that royalty nonsense."

Strawhat Pirate Spy

'Devil Princess' Perona

40million Beri

"Sorry Miss Perona" They both got up and Perona floated down to where they were.

"Nice to see you two again, that fake Luffy is going to attract unwanted attention." The fake Luffy was also in all four along with his imitation crew.

"Yeah, that's why we are here, to ensure your reunion is without trouble."

"Awesome, great work guys, looks like it's not only us that's been training this past two years. Seen any of the other people yet?"

"No you're the first person we found Miss Perona." Replied Kuro.

"Hmm alright fellows I'm going to try and find everyone else." Perona began to float away in her parasol.

"Wait Miss Perona we were going to escort you!" Exclaimed Gin, who was concerned with her safety. Perona's reply was simply pointing at the so called notorious pirates who were on there knees dreading their very existence. Then she winked and floated away.

Perona smiled to herself at the memories of her period with the Revolutionary army. Her assistance was a massive boost to their effort yet all of their mission ended up in false information or sabotage by undercover agents amongst their rank. The time with the revolutionary was challenging yet it help her mature and grow into the woman she is now. Despite the adversities she faced she somehow found a way to overcome them in order to get back to her friends.

"She has a point you know, they probably won't need our help but we're here anyway might as well see em off." Day Kuro knew full well the extent of the Strawhat's power. He just didn't know how much they've grown...And it was terrifyingly awesome.

* * *

 **Auction House** Saboady Archipelago

A man with an aloof expression walked in to the auction house. His demeanor was that of a calm person without any care for anything around him.

He found the auction house to be empty, very dusty, and a home to numerous spiders.

"Hello!" The man yelled, his voiced echoed through the empty auction house. He wore a blue open coat with no shirt showing his well toned eight pack. He wore yellow khaki shorts and brown sandals. "Guess not.." Just as the man was about to exit the auction hall, he heard shuffling behind the empty stage. His keen senses from his training was able to pick up such slight movement despite being so far from the stage.

The man was quick, very quick as he covered the distance between the entrance of the auction house to the stage within one leap. Of course he used some of his ability to give himself a thrust forward but nevertheless he was on the stage.

He then slowly peaked through the dusty old red curtain and found nothing behind the stage. He then scanned the area only to find a little mouse run across the room.

"Just you huh little guy?" The man chuckled to himself before making his way up the small flight of stairs. Though his senses were telling him something was off. A light beam barely grazed his face as the man dodge the attack. Then the end result of the light beam was a small explosion on the empty chairs of the auction hall. He slowly turned around to find a Pacifista on the stage.

"Marco the Phoenix, surrender or face the consequences." The robotic monotone of the cyborg was evident, yet Marco could only smile.

Strawhat Pirates Chef

Marco 'the Phoenix'

99 million Beri

"Well if you were going to arrest me, you should've brought more of whatever you are." Marco faced the Pacifista emitting blue sparks from all over his body, awaiting what it was going to do.

"Capture Dead or Alive." The Pacifista disappeared appearing before the Strawhat Pirate Chef. It tried to launch a series of punches at Marco only to phase through a blue flames. The mistake of the cyborg was trying to punch the phoenix as his phoenix flame burned hot enough that the cyborgs hands melted from contact.

"Unfortunately you'll end up dead." Marco smiled at the challenge, this pacifista was nothing compared to the hell he experienced in Howling Wolf Island. Despite Brook's insistence that Marco would not escape the island, his stubbornness persevered. If he was going to defeat Brook's cold soul, he was going to have to intensify his flames. On the day before his escape from the island, Brook and Marco were sparring like normal, though the Phoenix had a plan. He surprised Brook with the product of his training and finally beat Brook in single combat, although it was more of a surprise attack rather than overpowering victory. As soon as Brook stumbled from his intense phoenix fire, Marco flew as fast as he could, back to his comrades, at their scheduled meeting place.

The Pacifista melted from Marco's flame, becoming nothing but a metal blob on the floor. "Geez can't a guy reminisce for a moment...wonder where everyone else is." With that Marco exited the auction house and went to find his crew mates. Although he left a small ember on the auction house, that will soon engulf the dreaded place in flames.

* * *

 **Port 17** Saboady Archipelago

"Doesn't seem to be the best place to be waiting for our people don't you think?" A fishman in a yellow hawaiin shirt and brown swim shorts was drinking his orange juice in front of Port 12, where he along with his comrade, has parked the infamous Iron Maiden, the Strawhat Pirate's ship. He had a sharp pointy nose that resembles that of a saw fish.

"Whatever, I think this is the best place to wait seeing as all the other ports are full." The other man had purple hair and his jaws was made of metal. His attire was a red robe completed with a golden cape. He was well built and muscular even his attire could not contain his well toned body.

"Shut up Wapol, I know that! Plus I think you only picked this place since you're 17th Division Captain now." Replied the fishman who finished his drink and got another one.

17th Division Captain Strawhat Grandfleet

'King of Nothing' Wapol

82million Beri

"Yeah well I earned it, I beat Atmos fair and square. Cool thing is, he doesn't seem to hate me for it." Wapol has turned from a stubby fellow into a muscular, well groomed individual. Although he hasn't dropped his royalty nonsense.

"Nice of him to not get angry from his several demotion."

"Yeah it was I suppose." Wapol noticed a Pacifista scanning the Iron Maiden. They sure as hell knew what that means.

"We got company." The fishman got up and started walking towards the Pacifista with his sword by his side, meanwhile Wapol ate a wagon and his own gun turning into a wagon with guns. In the two years since the war, Wapol has gained the ability to shape himself from what he eats, only his imagination was his restriction.

"Oi Arlong better not get ahead of yourself!" Wapol gained traction, spinning his back wheels rapidly before launching himself past Arlong and towards the Pacifista.

12th Division Captain Strawhat Grandfleet

Arlong 'the Saw'

87million Beri

"Damn it Wapol!" Arlong stoped on his track and gathered the strength in his legs, in the past two years, Arlong has been training with Namur, his occasional sparing partner, although Namur had nothing on his actual teacher. Arlong took one leap to cover the ground between where he stood and where the Pacifista was. Before the Pacifista could initiate an attack, it had a hole on its legs and its left arm was cut off.

Wapol tossed both of its legs while Arlong let the left arm fly in the air before landing next to him. The Pacifista completely loss its balance and fell right of its face. It still continued to twitch from malfunctioning but it was immediately put to a halt when man crushed the cyborg completely.

"God I hate those things." The man wore black shades, his beard was very sharp and well trimmed. His attire was a white trench coat that covered his body down to his knees. His posture was very punctual through his training with Vice Admiral Garp.

In the past two years, the demon bamboo has been in the watchful arms of Garp, who has kept him safe from execution but also trained him straight to hell. He rubbed his left shoulder, and approached the duo.

Strawhat Pirate Shipwright

'Demon Bamboo' Vergo

50million Beri

"Sup guys glad to see the Iron Maiden well." Vergo inspected the appearance of his ship glad that no noticeable damage was visible.

"Hey Sir Vergo, we were asked to watch over your ship and here we are." Replied Arlong.

"We took care of it alright!" Wapol was proud to keep the ship as it use to be, it was as infamous as the pirates who owns it.

"Good to hear, seen anybody else?" Vergo also received the message the same as the others, meet up in Saboady.

"No sir not yet."

"Well tell em I'll be coating the ship and getting it ready for our voyage." With that Vergo jumped aboard the Iron Maiden, getting to work on coating and repairing the ship.

"Hey Arlong..."

"Yeah Wapol?"

"You shaking too..."

"Aye..." Arlong looked down on his legs and could see trembling."

"Damn, how much have they grown..." Wapol felt like they were now leagues ahead of them, and he could feel it also.

* * *

 **Port 59** Saboady Archipelago

"You better tell Strawhat my offer punk." A tiny reindeer had his arms crossed looking straight up at the man before him. Despite the difference in size, the reindeer seemed to be greater in power.

"Yeah yeah Chopper, I'll see what I can do." The man rubbed the back of his head, his hat was a familiar white outline and black circular pattern. His coat was black and filled with gold trims. His sword hang on his side and he had a backpack filled with medical supplies.

"You best believe you will, I'll be waiting for your arrival at Punk Hazard!" With that the reindeer climbed aboard his submarine and with a last wave of goodbye, the heart pirates were gone on their submarine.

"Bye..goddamn shichibukai..." The man reflected in his experience with the heart pirate. Although Chopper was very boisterous, he was a very skilled medic, teaching him many lessons that he otherwise would not know about. He was also trained by sparring with the different members of the heart pirates, maturing his abilities as well as enhancing his senses. The man chuckled to himself and began to walk away from the pier.

He only took about fifty steps before two Pacifistas identified him.

"Traflagar Law, Capture dead or Alive." Said one of the Pacifista.

Strawhat Pirates Doctor

'Surgeon of Death' Law

99million Beri

"I refuse." He said with a smirk. The Pacifistas all attacked him at the same time, although they really did not stand a chance. Law extended his hands and activated his ability. "Room." Then the Pacifistas found their body dissected into hundreds of pieces. He then drew his sword preparing himself. "Good riddance." In a blink of an eye, Law had the motherboard of both Pacifistas in his hands. He crushed the motherboard and walked away from the scene, hundreds of parts fell on the floor, with two broken Pacifistas behind him.

Law smiled to himself knowing full well that the fun time has just begun.

* * *

 **Bar** Saboady Archipelago

"Another one!" After the embarrassing defeat on the hands of the ghost princess, Wet Haired Caribou along with his brother have found comfort from drinking several alcohols.

"Sir you're tab is reaching its limit..." The bartender immediately regretted what he said as he was pulled by the collar of his shirt towards Caribou's face.

"Does it look like I care!" He then shoved the bartender back towards his drink display, breaking several glass of fine alcohol. "I said another!"

"Hey mister that wasn't very nice." A woman with blonde hair said to Caribou, sitting about two table down from the bar. She had a glass of soda in her hands and she drank it all in one drink. The lady had a snake wrapped around her body along with a quiver on her left hip full of arrows. She wore a green crop top covered in leaves while her skirt was created for mobility. She wore a small coat that was completed with a hood that covered her face.

"What'd you say?" Caribou's voice was very low, his anger was visible. His frustration from his very eventful day was building up.

"I said that wasn't very nice." The woman's pet snake that was wrapped around her hissed.

"What you gonna do about it?" Caribou approached the young woman, towering above her. What surprised him was she got up and faced him.

"You better leave or I'm going to make you." Her hood fell revealing her bright blue eyes. Her determination was clear but Caribou was not backing up.

"Oh yeah?" He gave her a shove that caused her to stumble two steps back. She recovered and came face to face with Caribou once more. Caribou's brother immediately recognize the young woman knowing exactly who it was.

"Caribou..that lady is Marguerite from the Strawhat Pirates!" Exclaimed the younger brother.

Strawhat Pirate Tailor

'Amazon Warrior' Marguerite

50 million beri

"Too late." She smiled and drew her bow so quick that Caribou had barely anytime to react. She launched one arrow at him but the Mud user thought it would just past through him. Oh how wrong he was, the arrow hit him on his shoulder. Despite the small distance between them, her arrow had enough power to throw him back through the bar wall.

"What the hell!" Caribou was trembling as he tried to remove the arrow from his shoulder. He was shocked that despite being a logia, he was hit.

"Now behave dummy." She smiled once more before exiting the bar. People were extremely shocked at her power, now seeing a small sample of her strength. Her training in Amazon Lily was extremely helpful and she kept giving hope to the princess that she would put a good word in for her once she returns to her captain. Hancock's obsession with Luffy was enough to keep her safe in the island of woman.

* * *

 **Plaza** Saboady Archipelago

"Damn city, damn daylight, damn people..." A grumpy man walked through the street of Saboady Archipelago. He had short blonde hair and only wore white shorts that puffed up on the knee. His body was very muscular which probably attributed to his choice of not wearing any shirt. Although he had a strange piercing which was a hoop on his back that carried four drums.

"You damn slave! Keep walking!" A celestial dragon passed right in front of the man, not even caring who he knocks out of the way. The celestial dragon had a high sense of self worth and very arrogant in his posture. He had a man crawling on all fours while two Pacifistas accompanied either side of him. He kicked the slave which had a shock collar around his neck. He was slow to get up but was hounded by the celestial dragon to do so.

"Hey bastard get your hands off that man..." The man had enough, he spent a long time with a high and mighty bastard by the name of God Usopp, although that man wasn't as bad as these celestial dragons.

"What did you say to me.." The celestial dragon stopped on his track and turned his horse around, looking down on the blonde haired man. His gaze was intense while the Pacifistas beside him each pointed their hands at the man.

"You heard me bastard, get your hands off him." Repeated the man. Although that further irritated the celestial dragon. A crowd gathered around them, wondering why someone would dare stand up to the celestial dragon.

"Kill this man!" The celestial dragon ordered his two Pacifistas to attack the blond rebel. They tried to attack him but he was gone, reappearing above the Pacifista's head. He then gathered both hands before striking both Pacifistas head. A bolt of electricity fell from the sky completely frying the two cyborgs. Both Pacifistas fell on their face, their programming was completely obliterated by the lighting strike. "You're...you're..." The celestial dragon fell on his horse and began to crawl backwards. "...Enel!"

Strawhat Pirate Sniper

'Thunder God' Enel

99million Beri

"Now shoo!" Enel took one step forward and the celestial dragon stumbled before finally escaping. Enel laughed and went to the slave. He placed his hands around his neck collar and sent a small shock through it. Then it just fell on the floor. "You're welcome." He then walked away from the scene, smiling to himself, he was wondering where everyone was.

He helped God Usopp attain a high bounty, powering his arc maxim into flight. Meanwhile God Usopp trained him in honing his ability as well as awakening his observation haki. Despite his countless offer to join the Grandfleet, God Usopp would respectfully refuse saying that he will join but when the time is right. Whatever that meant.

* * *

 **Pier 19** Saboady Archipelago

"We are here." A hooded man with three swords exited the tiny boat which held the duo. The other person onboard was a lady although she only had two sheaths on her right hip. She wore a floral button down shirt with blue capri pants. She adjusted her glasses with her right hand as she observed the pier.

"Indeed, thank you for the assistance and the company Charlotte Zoro." The lady said and gave her friend a long hug. "I been wanting to tell you this..I'm sorry that your mother is so horrible." To that Zoro laughed.

"Yeah I guess she is isn't she? I'll miss you Tashigi." Zoro kept her close, to others he was a cold person who only thirst for blood. But when he was with his best friend, he was just a soft and caring person who just wants to always protect her.

Strawhat Pirate Navigator

'Dual Blade' Tashigi

70 million beri

"I guess I'll be on my way." She release him from her hugged and took a couple of steps back. They looked into each others eyes before Tashigi broke from his gaze.

"Tashigi I was expecting you." A man with elegant attire greeted the navigator. He resembled that of an Italian mob boss. He then shifted his gaze to the green haired man who was infront of Tashigi. He shifted his hood and covered his face. He gave Tashigi a farewell smile before turning around and swiftly walking away, not wanting to gain anymore attention.

"Sir Crocodile, the last time I saw you, you were kicking Marine's asses." Tashigi gave Crocodile a pat on the back.

4th Division Captain Strawhat Grandfleet

'Mr 0' Crocodile

330million Beri

"And Tashigi the last time I saw you, you were fighting Dracule Mihawk." Crocodile slapped her right back although she didn't get angry at him for doing so.

"Glad to see a familiar face. Seen everyone else?" Tashigi asked.

"You're the first one of you lot, that I saw today." Replied Crocodile.

"Great let's go find 'em." Tashigi went ahead with Crocodile trailing her. He noticed that dual sword which she now carried as well as her battle ready posture. She also emitted a strong aura, no matter how high his pride was, he can't deny that Tashigi got stronger.

* * *

 **Shakky's Ripoff Bar** Saboady Archipelago

"My lovely wife." Silvers Rayleigh gave his wife a kiss although he was blocked off by her hand.

"Don't you lovely wife me, you've been gone for almost two years!"

"Well I had a good student to pass on my will..."

"Will! will!...whatever Rayleigh, I think you don't miss me anymore because I'm not what I use to be!"

"Honey ofcourse I love you! No matter what your appearance is."

"Yeah right!" The couple continued to have a lovers quarrel since there was only one person in the bar. He was wore a torn leather jacket that exposes most of his torso, dark gloves and pants, a belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and spiked boots with spurs. His wears a massive white raggedy scarf that covered his mouth.

The man just minded his own business, staring out the window as he enjoyed his drink. Suddenly about 50 people flooded the bar, led by a man who dressed up like Strawhat Luffy.

"Give us a drink you bastards or I'll kill you." The fake Luffy said as he took a seat, the people that followed him started to filter in and started filling the once empty bar.

Rayleigh gave Shakky a look in which his wife nodded.

"I said give me a drink! Don't you know who I am!" He reached for his pistol and pointed it at Rayleigh. "...I'm strawhat Luffy."

Rayleigh drew his own gun and Shakky got a shotgun from under the table. But neither of them had a chance to fire a shot at the man who pointed his gun at them.

The lone customer from earlier that looked outside the window had the imposter on the wall with his hands wrapped around the fake's neck.

"What'd you say?" The man said, he was trembling with anger.

"Let me go..." He had tears falling from his eyes. The men that was with him tried to attack him but mochi emerged from the man's body protecting him from their attacks, as well as throwing them out of the way.

"I should kill you for being a damn imposter." But the man let him go he on the floor gasping for air. "All of you get lost." He looked at the pirates that was with the fake Luffy. They all looked at him in fear before running out of the building. Two of the imposter's men picked him up and ran away with their boss.

The bar was empty once more leaving Rayleigh, Shakky, and the man.

"Who are you?" Rayleigh had a smirk on his face, this man looked familiar from the description which Luffy has given him.

"Katakuri, First Mate of Strawhat Luffy." With that he exited the bar, leaving his payment on the table.

Strawhat Pirate Firstmate

Katakuri

140million Beri

"See my love, these pirates are going to inherit my will, along with his entire crew." Rayleigh pointed at where Katakuri stood, his wife smiled.

"Yeah yeah, now help me clean up the mess these people made." Shakky shook her head but deep down, she knew he was right. That Strawhat Luffy was such a strong influence in the new world.

* * *

 **Saboady Archipelago**

A man with a brown strawhat walked through the busy Saboady Archipelago. There were several strange things that was happening at the island that brought a smile to his face.

In the outskirts of the island, a group of pirates that was impersonating his crew were on all fours dreading their very existence, most likely the work of his spy.

In the old auction house, or most accurately the burned down auction house. It was covered in bright blue and yellow flames that could have only came from his chef.

In the Pier where his ship was parked, a Pacifista was obliterated by the person who could only be his shipwright.

Then two disfigured Pacifistas were found without a motherboard that could only have been the work of his doctor.

A Celestial Dragon was shaken down as his two guards was destroyed by a bolt pf lightning, that could only have been his sniper.

At a bar, a wanted pirate worth 200million beri was manhandled by an amazon woman, that could only have been his tailor.

Then he felt two very strong presence heading towards the Iron Maiden, one was Crocodile while the other had to be his navigator.

Lastly he dropped by Rayleigh's bar, in which he just missed a commotion that revolved around an imposter posing as him. That was dealt with quickly by non other than his firstmate.

Now he was headed to Port 12, where he predicted everyone was headed. The man took a deep breathe before approaching the Iron Maiden, just as he thought, everyone was already aboard the ship. His Grandfleet Captains were also there ready to see the crew off.

"Thank you guys." The man gave each of his Grandfleet Captain a genuine smile before passing by them.

"No problem at all boss, remember we are one call away." Kuro said bowing to his captain.

"Yeah, don't forget you're an emperor now, you can enjoy your adventures but at the end of the day, you have bigger responsibilities now don't forget." Crocodile was one of the higher commanders, knowing full well the adversities before the new Yonkou.

"Don't worry, I guarantee that I will be strong enough for whatever situation you throw at me." The man then looked at the ship, where his crew was all there waiting for their captains arrival. He was slow to walk up the steps, each of his crew mate noticed him immediately, each one was filled with overwhelming joy.

"Welcome back Captain Luffy!" Was all that needed to be said about their long awaited reunion. "What are your orders?"

Strawhat Pirate Captain

'Strawhat' Luffy

?million Beri

"All hands on deck" He assumed his spot on the front of the ship where he usually stood. He looked at his crew once more, each one manning their post. "Let's go to the next Island!"

 _Two Years Later..._

* * *

 **What a journey from the very beginning and now we are getting to the Fishman Island Arc. I love the support please keep it up people. Any ideas, suggestions, shoot it my way, I will be glad to listen.**

 **Format on the bottom will change to implement the massive Grandfleet, that will start on the next chapter when new Captains and their ranking are revealed. The original strawhat pirate will also remain there but I'm gonna find a way shorten it.**

 **Also if you didn't notice the first half of the story chapter only had one word title, now that two years has passed we will have two word titles.**

* * *

"Guest" chapter 21

The answer to your question is it's a secret.

"Skull Jokes" chapter 21

Thank you for staying through my story. Here it is!

"cyzja922" chapter 3

Hopefully you read it through all the chapters until now. Yeah it definitely gets crazier. So hope you like it!

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy -Captain ?million beri**

 **Katakuri -Firstmate 199million beri**

 **Tashigi -Navigator 70million beri**

 **Enel -Sniper 99million beri**

 **Marco -Chef 99million beri**

 **Law -Doctor 99million beri**

 **Marguerite -Tailor 50million beri**

 **Vergo-Shipwrigth 50million beri**

 **Perona-Spy 40million beri**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **4th Division Captain Crocodile**

 **11th Division Captain Kuro**

 **12th Division Captain Arlong**

 **17th Division Captain Wapol**

 **19th Division Captain Demon Gin**

 **21st Special Giant Division Captain Dorry**

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Vice Admiral**

 **Usopp -God/ Notorious Pirate in all seas**

 **Sanji -Strawhat Grandfleet ? Division Captain**

 **Chopper -Heart Pirate Captain/Royal Shichibukai**

 **Robin -Royal Schibukai**

 **Franky -(Heart)Donquixote Pirates**

 **Brooke -codename (Ten) Four Calamities**


	23. Seven Warlords

Chapter Cover imgur. com RvzXFFo

Place backslash in between com and the code

* * *

 **Strawhat Territory, Somewhere in the Grandline**

"Do you know who you're messing with...I'm the 15th Commander of the Strawhat Grandfleet!" a man was on the floor, unable to get up. He was missing his right leg and left arm. Another man towered above him, looking down on the disfigured person.

"Shut wup remwant of my fwather Whitebweard." The man took his bisento and cut the head of the man clean off. A woman beside him laughed and clapped her hands.

"Good job my son, another one of your father's traitorous subordinate is dead...Good riddance Commander Kingdew..." The woman who was the self proclaimed lover of Whitebeard, patted her son in the back. Her name was Miss Bakin, and due to her son's incompetence, she was able to manipulate him to do her bidding. With his massive strength and her brains, she would make the world hers.

"Yes mwother." Edward Weevil was his name, and he is the alleged son of Whitebeard. Also he was a Schibukai granted immunity by the government for his works on eliminating Whitebeard's former crew.

Miss Bakin had a list in her hands, crossing out another name on it. There were several prominent names on the paper but of the once that were crossed out, Fossa, Bleinheim, Kingdew and Curiel stood out.

Edward Weevil

Shichibukai

* * *

 **Amazon Lily**

"You're telling me that Strawhat Luffy would like to extend his hands to raise his flag? You know I will lose my spot as a Shichibukai, and how am I to protect my people. The pirate empress, Boa Hancock, was speaking to a Strawhat Grandfleet Ambassador.

"I understand that ma'm but with our massive influence, we will be able to help protect your land." The man wasn't a normal size man. He was a giant which took up a large space in the room. He was accompanied by his two comrades which were the soul members of the Giant Pirates. His name was Dorry of the Strawhat Grandfleet.

21st Special Giant Commander Strawhat Grandfleet

Dorry

100million beri

He was accompanied by his long time friend and rival Broggy and Oars Jr. who joined the giant pirates after the events in Marineford.

"Look, I appreciate your troubles of traveling all this way, but like I told Marguerite, right now it is not in my best interest to join your grandfleet."

"I understand, the offer still stands." The three giants got up and took a bow before exiting the hall. They could not sway the shichibukai in there cause. Yet they felt like they rattled the right cage.

Boa Hancock

Shichibukai

* * *

 **Thriller Bark**

"I told you I would Moria." Dracule Mihawk had his sword pointed at Moria's neck.

"Do it then bastard..." Gecko Moria was on the ground, beaten by the swordsman. Due to his continues failure, his bounty was unfrozen and he was fair game for everybody. No more government protection. Just as Mihawk was above to cut the head of his former fellow shichibukai, flowers trailed a dual sword that stopped his sword from reaching Moria's neck. Flower Sword Vista has arrived along with Diamond Jozu.

"Well we were on a mission to reach out to the both of you. But now isn't this odd that you're both here...what a coincidence." Vista smiled from under his top hat.

7th Commander Strawhat Grandfleet

'Flower Sword' Vista

260million Beri

"Cool now we can just tell em both." Jozu turned half of his body into diamond, just incase the two shichibukai had any funny ideas.

5th Commander Strawhat Grandfleet

'Diamond' Jozu

265million Beri

Mihawk withdrew his sword returning it on his back. "What is it then." He was impatient, he was there to collect Moria's head but now his plan was on hold.

"Strawhat Grandfleet would like to extend our invitation to you both. We made our case on the war two years ago of our strength, and we plan on countering the evil doings of the corrupt marine force, and the pirates which only seeks destruction, therefore we need allies...strong allies." Vista also sheathed his sword. Looking at both Mihawk and Moria.

Mihawk closed his eyes and weigh his options. Although ultimately his goal could not be achieved if he joined with them. "I refuse." With that he walked away, completely forgetting about Moria. He had a smile on his face as he walked away although he said no to joining them, doesn't mean he won't be an ally.

"Well what do you say Moria?" Jozu helped Moria to his feet. Where the former shichibukai cleaned himself a little bit.

"The government are a bunch of bastards who dumped me after I was no use to them any longer...you sure this is okay with strawhat?" Moria looked at both Vista and Jozu.

"This letter came from the big boss himself." Vista handed Moria a letter which was written by Luffy.

 _Gecko Moria_

 _'Although you have been our enemy in the past, doesn't mean it needs to end there. Here I extend my offer to join my Grandfleet and help me change this world for the better. The only thing I asked from you is to turn a new leaf and to stop your zombie fetish.' Signed Monkey D. Luffy_

"Well I suppose I'll join. Can't survive on my own since I have a huge target on my back." Moria shook both of there hands, solidifying his commitment to the Strawhat Grandfleet.

Dracule Mihawk

Shichibukai

* * *

 **Punk Hazard**

"What are you doing here Chopper, I am doing what that damn Joker asked." Caesar Clown floated on top of the facility examining his machines.

"I guess you are. Tell me is anyone else here?" Chopper studied the room studying the details of the room.

"Just that new person Joker sent to help me, Monet is her name and she's with the children. Franky went back to Dressrosa with the shipment of SAD."

"Monet you say?" Chopper looked back on his latest conversation with Joker that name sounded familiar.

"Yeah anyway I'm busy, if I don't make my deadlines you know what they'll do to me!"

"I know Caesar, I just want you to know that you can tell me anything and ask me for any help...I'll be on my vacation house." Chopper exited the scientist's work room and walked to the place which he stayed. He observed the island of punk hazard, admiring that despite the countless experiments happening around the island, it still maintained a beautiful natural look. Thousands of trees covered the island along with mountains that reached the sky. It was a sight to see indeed.

He entered the house which he was staying at for the moment and he immediately stopped on his track. Someone was in his house standing in front of the fire.

"Don't seem too surprised Chopper, I'm here on business." The man continued to look at the fire although he could hardly be called a man due to his exoskeleton being cyborg.

"Caesar said you left." Chopper, despite his shock, took a seat on his chair.

"Yeah well there's alot of things Caesar doesn't know..."

"What do you want Heart or should I say Franky..."

"Caesar the clown, We don't trust him...I want you to watch him along with Monet..."

"Right... I'll keep that in mind."

"Remember what's on the line Chopper..." With that Cyborg Frankly made his exit, his words echoed in the mind of Chopper.

"Alright Joker... play this game then." Chopper sat in solitude thinking to himself. Only time will tell whether Joker will continue his deadly grip or lose all control.

Tony Tony Chopper

Shichibukai

* * *

 **Buggy the Clown's Territory, New World**

"Introducing...Ladies and Gentlemen...your Captain and the newest member of the seven Warlords! Buggggggggy the Clown!" A thunderous applause filled the room as Buggy made his flashy entrance. Despite his rocky start in the East Blue, the clown has somehow found himself as a power player in the new world.

A video began to play that followed his adventures from childhood to present.

From his beginning as a cabin boy of the Oro Jackson, along with former crew mate Red Haired Shanks an Emperor.

Then he became a notorious pirate in the East Blue which was put to the test when he battled the now emperor Strawhat Luffy. After that battle he made his move to the grandline where he met with formidable enemies such as Tony Tony Chopper the now Shichibukai.

But every great man have their downfall though this time at the hands of now Vice Admiral Nami. He was sentenced to Impel Down where a few months after he helped orchestrate the greatest escape in Impel Down History.

Present time he found himself with protection by the world government as well as many subordinates who were probably stronger than him yet they began to idolize him and call him their savior.

It was a good life indeed for Buggy.

Buggy the Clown

Shichibukai

* * *

 **Dressrosa**

"Great, Great." Doflamingo sat on his chair, speaking to his representative that went to Punk Hazard to hand deliver a shipment of SAD. "Good job Cyborg.." He then hanged up the phone. Before him stood a man which was bloodied, almost beaten to death. He was on his knees begging for his life. Pica held him up to ensure he would not fall down.

"I swear I don't know anything." The man cried, he was wearing gladiator armor which meant he participated in the bloody sports of Dressrosa.

"Fair enough." Doflamingo pointed his finger at the man and launched a rapid fire string directly at the man's heart. "Pica I'm telling you, you better bring me someone that will talk...I need to know where the resistance is at..."

"Sorry boss will do!" Pica replied in a high voice before dragging the dead gladiator out of the room. The body left a trail of blood.

Suddenly his private snail phone began to ring. Doflamingo picked it up revealing a familiar voice.

"Joker...when will I expect the next shipment." The voice on the other side was someone who even Doflamingo feared.

"Soon Kaido...My men will hand deliver it himself." Replied the shichibukai.

"Good..good Joker... that's what I like about you. Till then Joker.." The man hanged up allowing Doflamingo to breathe once more.

Of all the people he's associated with, he only truly felt fear against Kaido of a Hundred Beast.

Doflamingo Donquixote

Shichibukai

* * *

 **Revolutionary Base, Locations Unknown**

"I can't believe you're still trying to fight." Nico Robin was at a hidden Revolutionary headquarters, looking on her friend which was now merely a shell of what he used to be. The former shichibukai Bartolomew Kuma laid on the table motionless as the toll of his cyborg programming and modifications was finally taking effect.

She had been partnered with Perona for the past two years, only getting information about Kuma's whereabouts after her last interrogation mission with Perona.

Now she stood beside the motionless form of her old friend, tears flowing from her eyes, saying her last goodbye.

Nico Robin

Shichibukai

* * *

 **Hello people and here we have a short fill in the blank chapters now onward to review response**

* * *

Lazymanjones96 Chapter 22

Thank You for reading, I'll make sure to write more :D

cyzja922

Yeah I feel you there, I really have a hard time writing emotions and stuff, I guess it's just not in my writing style. Sorry ':(

shafekyaragel

yeah I really like Kuro and Gin that's why I bumped them up as they are :D And also the bounties are not updated yet so next chapter I will cover the marine's side of the spectrum amongst other things before finally returning back to the strawhat crew. :D

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy -Captain ?million beri**

 **Katakuri -Firstmate 199million beri**

 **Tashigi -Navigator 70million beri**

 **Enel -Sniper 99million beri**

 **Marco -Chef 99million beri**

 **Law -Doctor 99million beri**

 **Marguerite -Tailor 50million beri**

 **Vergo-Shipwrigth 50million beri**

 **Perona-Spy 40million beri**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **4th Division Captain Crocodile**

 **11th Division Captain Kuro**

 **12th Division Captain Arlong**

 **17th Division Captain Wapol**

 **19th Division Captain Demon Gin**

 **21st Special Giant Division Captain Dorry**

 **Original Strawhats**

 **Zoro -Big Mom's Second Son**

 **Nami -Marine Vice Admiral**

 **Usopp -God/ Notorious Pirate in all seas**

 **Sanji -Strawhat Grandfleet ? Division Captain**

 **Chopper -Heart Pirate Captain/Royal Shichibukai**

 **Robin -Royal Schibukai**

 **Franky -(Heart)Donquixote Pirates**

 **Brooke -codename (Ten) Four Calamities**


	24. Grandfleet Commanders

Chapter Cover imgur. com NKYXSgt

Place backslash in between com and the code

* * *

 **G-1 New World**

"7891...7892...7893..." A pink haired marine was doing push ups from the tip of his fingers, sweat dripped from his bare chest, giving a good show to the female staff of Marineford. Despite doing his workout, he wore his green bandana holding his long pink hair together. "...8000..." He got and picked up his workout towel, wiping the sweat from his body. The woman watching him all fawned over him before all rushing back to their post when a strong force pass by them. She didn't say anything but her will was felt by everyone.

She approached the pink haired man who was still buttoning his shirt.

"Vice Admiral Coby of G-4, I see you're still as boisterous as ever." The woman was not affected by the natural attractiveness of Coby, her way was to keep work as just work.

"Pleasure to see you again Vice Admiral Nami of G-5. You're making a quick climb on the ranks I see." Vice Admiral Coby picked up his glasses, tucked his shirt in, and finally putting on his coat. The duo walked side by side making their way to the meeting room.

"You're one to talk, we both started at the same time in a small sector in the East Blue." She looked at him wondering what he's been through, he had a scar on his forehead barely covered by his bandana.

"Damn, that was sometime ago wasn't it." Before they could talk anymore, Coby opened the door to the meeting place encouraging her to go inside first. "Ladies First." Nami gave him a smirk before entering the premise.

The meeting are consisted of a giant circular table filled with 50 chairs all around it, there were several voice enhancing snails as well as video snail that would circle around the table to broadcast what a person was saying. Several high ranking officials were already present, they were already socializing with their fellow marines.

"I will see you later Vice Admiral Nami." Coby kissed her hands before going up to one of the most well decorated Marine of all time, Vice Admiral Garp.

Nami immediately found her close friend and former second in command, Vice Admiral Smoker, who was now in charge of Unit 2 in G-5. They were still working close together but were now responsible for different things.

"Nice to see you made it on time Vice Admiral Smoker." She gave her friend a hug in which he hugged right back.

"Well I got to make a good first impression or they might demote me again." He chuckled the two looked at each other, proud of how far they've both have come.

"Take your seats the Fleet Admiral has arrived." A person announced as the Fleet Admiral quickly made his way from the entrance to his seat. As soon as he sat down, everyone else followed.

"First order of business, G-1 Headquarters will now be where our main powers will reside. I chose this place since it's in the New World and it will send a clear indication of waging open war against the Yonko." Fleet Admiral Akainu did not give anyone else a chance to talk as he went ahead with business. "Big Mom Charlotte Linlin, Red Haired Shanks, Thousand Beast Kaido, and now the reemergence of Strawhat Monkey D Luffy. All the Yonko's have forgotten that they are individual forces that can't challenge our forces at full strength. We need to remind these foul creatures who the true justice are in all seas. Vice Admiral Momonga will provide the briefing on updated bounty, New Shichibukai's, amongst other things..." Fleet Admiral Akainu was firm, and precise. He stood up and left the room through a back door, leaving Vice Admiral Momonga at the helm of the meeting.

"Strawhat Luffy, the newest emperor has a bounty of 1.5billion beri. After rallying Whitebeard's former commanders, and adding his own forces, he has amassed a strong force under his flag. Not only that he has also regained many of Whitebeard's former territory acting as a quick replacement to him. It was as if Whitebeard didn't even disappear. To his Firstmate Katakuri, although his power has yet to be seen after the time the strawhat pirates have been gone, we will raise his bounty to 900million beri due to being the firstmate to a Yonkou, strawhat Luffy. To Tashigi who was last seen holding Mihawk to a standstill in Marineford two years ago, we raise her bounty to 600million beri. To Enel who threatened a celestial dragon in Saboady Archipelago not too long after the strawhat's reunion, we raise his bounty to 750million beri. The Surgeon of Death as he is known for his time terrorizing the seas with the Heart Pirate these past two years, Trafalgar Law will receive a bounty of 650million beri. To Marguerite who still remains a mystery but is still a threat, we raise her bounty to 400million beri. Marco the Phoenix easily defeated one of our older Pacifistas model, according to our sources he melted it with ease, for that we raise his bounty to 550million beri. Then to the man who built their vessel, Vergo the former Marine Captain, we raise his bounty to 450million beri. Lastly the revolutionary assistance Perona who has become priority number one after the stunt she pulled with the revolutionary army. She knows some of our top ranked secrets and for that we raise her bounty to 500million beri, she will be the only one we want captured dead. Capture the rest Dead preferred but capture alive if possible. Now for the Shichibukai who will retain immunity with their activities granted that they are within reason, Edward Weevil has attained the rank due to the elimination of the several Whitebeard Commanders and allies..." His speech was long although he was not quiet done yet, going over strategic positioning and other orders.

Nami's mind drifted off reverting back to two years ago when she was so close capturing strawhat Luffy, before his rise to power. If only she stopped his rise then. But then as she began to think, she started to see something, of all of his actions, not one seemed to be out of malicious whim. Reports came in that he destroyed Enies Lobby, yet how could nine people destroy an entire marine base by themselves. And then the events in Marineford, what she saw was a young boy looking to save his older brother, no agenda, no gain, just saving his brother from certain doom. Her thoughts was cut off when Vice Admiral Momonga adjourned the meeting.

People started to filter out but Nami remained behind, she had something she needed to get out of her mind. Smoker tried to talk to her but she told him to wait for her outside which he nodded in confusion.

Fleet Admiral Akainu walked out of the meeting room with an annoyed expression in his face. Despite this, Nami approached him.

"Sir! Permission to speak." Despite his annoyance, the Fleet Admiral gave her the go ahead.

"Vice Admiral Nami, what is it?" He asked continuing to walk despite her insistence to talk.

"Well sir as you may know, I've been on the strawhat case for a long time now.." She followed the Fleet Admiral despite his quick steps. "...something came to mind today, what if the strawhat's aren't really what we say they are..." Before she could finish, the Fleet Admiral stopped on his track and swiftly caught Vice Admiral Nami's neck.

"Don't you dare suggest that Pirates are not what we say they are. In this world there is only Justice and Evil. The marines are absolute justice while pirates are the creation of evil." He tightened his grip and pressed her against the wall, raising her off the ground. "Know this simple rule Vice Admiral Nami." Just before anything else could escalate, Vice Admiral Garp pushed the Fleet Admiral backwards while Smoker caught her before her fall.

The Hallway of the new marine headquarters was quiet eventful. Fleet Admiral Akainu was accompanied by two guard who could not lift a finger at what was happening. Vice Admiral Garp stood with his hands extended after pushing the Fleet Admiral out of the way. Vice Admiral Nami was held by Vice Admiral Smoker after getting the life chocked out of her. Then Vice Admiral Coby who was also concerned for Nami was right beside Vice Admiral Garp.

"What is the meaning of this Garp?!" The Fleet Admiral was emitting lava from his body after his anger peeked from the insubordination before him.

"I can't you kill one of our most talented Marines Sakazuki." Garp looked directly at the Fleet Admiral without fear of a clash.

"One more time Garp, and I'm putting you right next to Sengoku myself!" With that Fleet Admiral Akainu walked away from the scene, fuming at the encounter. As soon as he was out of sight, Garp checked on Nami.

"You okay young lady?" He asked. Nami nodded although she was struggling to get her breathe back. One part was because she did not expect that sudden outburst from the Fleet Admiral, the man who was suppose to represent everything right about the world. Then, there he was not seeing reason and blinded by his absolute justice.

"Thank You." Was all the words she could muster.

"Don't mention it, well I'll be on my way, I have to visit an old friend. Do me a favor and stay away from that bastard." Garp got up and left the trio to themselves.

Smoker still held Nami while she was catching her breathe while Coby used his jacket to fan her with air.

"What a day huh?" Said Coby as he watched his former instructor walk away.

"Indeed it was quiet a day." Replied Smoker, who was angered by the treatment of the new Fleet Admiral to his officers.

* * *

 **Later that Day...Impel Down**

"Entering Level Six, Vice Admiral Garp." The elevator stopped, opening as he reached the bottom floor. Nobody accompanied him as he requested to go by himself. New Warden Hannyabal granted his permission out of fear.

"What are you doing here Garp." A man with a big afro was cuffed on the wall, he wore no shirt revealing his well toned body although famished from the lack of food and water.

"Came to see you old friend." He waved at his friend, the Former Fleet Admiral Sengoku was behind bars.

"Damn it Garp I told you to take care of the Marine base, not come down here in this shit hole."

"Well I'm all out of favor too Sengoku, after the Gorosei covered up the Marineford 'success' and pinned all the failure on you, they assigned Sakazuki as the new Fleet Admiral. And now I may have hit him...that little bi..."

"That's quiet a story to tell." Sengoku chuckled although stopped immediately after reverting back to the beaten old man who was stuck in jail for the rest of his life.

"There's a reason I'm here Sengoku." Garp turned to the visual snails that were following his every move and sent out a strong pulse of Haki that put all the visual snail to sleep. "I'm breaking you out!" Garp used his ridiculous strength to open the thick metal bar, then he entered the jail cell and broke the cuffs off of Sengoku's wrist. "Now listen carefully..."

 **Meanwhile in the Surveillance room.**

"What the hell! Faulty cameras! Get the feed back on!" Warden Hannyabal was barking orders as they have lost the camera from level six. As soon as the feed came back on, it was still Vice Admiral Garp talking to Sengoku behind his cell. "Alright good job people, let's stay vigilant."

Hannyabal watched as Vice Admiral Garp made his way back to the elevator, then made his way back to the top floor. He was ready to escort the Vice Admiral out of impel down but he was quick to get out of the prison.

"That's odd." Hannyabal could only wonder why Vice Admiral Garp was in such a hurry but he shrugged it off remembering that he was now Warden and how good life was for him.

 **Outside Impel Down**

"That damn Garp..." Sengoku tossed his marine hat revealing a freshly shaved head. He swiftly tossed the marine coat on the ocean and got aboard Garp's small vessel. "..damn..."

 _"Now listen carefully...I will only tell you this once." Garp began to remove his attire._

 _"What the hell you doing!" Sengoku shielded his eyes._

 _"Bastard! Remove your prison clothes and give them to me, and wear my clothes!"_

 _"What the hell why?!"_

 _"I can get out of this shit hole easy, since you ate that damn fruit you are weakened by seastone. Therefore you need to go now and I will take your place." He swiftly put on the prison clothes while Sengoku put on his uniform. "Oh and give me your hair!" With a swift motion with his hands, he cleanly cut off Sengoku's afro putting in on his head._

 _"What the hell Garp! Damnit my hair!"_

 _"Shut up fool! Now go!" Garp pushed him out of the cell and closed it from the inside, then he locked one hand on the wall by pressing the cuff closed. "I left my ship up there with noone onboard. Find my Grandson's men, they will protect you."_

 _This was when the visual snail woke up and showed the back of Sengoku on Garp's clothes, while Garp was inside the cell on the prison clothes._

 _"Damn you Garp..." He whispered and began to tear up a little bit_

 _"Whatever, catch you outside!" Garp only laughed, seeing his friend walk away into freedom. In his mind was only one thought. 'Justice my ass.'_

Sengoku sailed away following Garp's advice and trying to located the Strawhat's allies. Although it will quiet a mission.

* * *

 **Strawhat Territory New World**

"Damn it! Our people are dying left and right and we are stuck here to do what!?" Sanji was the unanimous choice to be the first commander of the Grandfleet. But now he was letting his emotion get the best of him.

"Hold on brother, remember when I went out and was rash in my decision to follow Teach. We need to be level headed when we chase this bastard killing off our brothers." The third commander of the Grandfleet was Gol D Ace, and despite his anger, he listened to reason. "Our brothers probably lost due to this man's immense strength, therefore we have to formulate a plan to defeat this man before going in without a plan, you got it?"

"I second that, despite my urge to kill this bastard for killing our brothers, we have to be smart with this." Commander Crocodile has returned from Saboady along with everyone else. This was the first time all 17 current commanders of the strawhat grandfleet were assembled, there were formerly 21 commanders but someone was making it a personal mission to kill Whitebeard's former commanders specifically.

"If I may say something, despite my late inclusion to your little family, I do agree with Ace and Crocodile, we have to be smart in chasing this killer. I have no prior bond with these people as you have Sanji but I will go out to say in my time with all of you this past two years after your initial choice to rescue me from certain death, I too would like revenge, but not now." The second commander spoke up, standing up from his chair, everyone else followed with a cheer, agreeing with the commander. The man was non other than the former warden of impel down, Magellan.

"Shut up Magellan, you're not the newest here. I am and I tell you from the rumors I hear, this man proclaims himself the son off Whitebeard and therefore solidifying his work in killing all that his father left behind. That man is insane, and strong!" Moria was the newest recruit to the grandfleet, rescued by Jozu and Vista before getting eliminated from existence. He was the thirteenth commander of the grandfleet.

"That may be the case Moria, but we will still go after this man, we also have a force that can challenge the strongest of the emperors and marines alike." The sixth commander spoke up, after his betrayal in marineford and assisting the pirate's escape in impel down, he allied himself with the grandfleet. The warrior of the sea Jinbei was the Sixth commander.

"Then we will stand for the vote. Sit down if you disagree, remain standing if you agree. All in favor of chasing after the killer." Sanji took his place a mediator of the meeting, putting the motion to a vote. Everyone sat down except for Sanji and Jozu who were hell bent on killing the bastard. "Alright we wait."

"Permission to enter fishman island and assist Captain?" The 10th commander spoke up, which Jinbei second, it was there territory, they would be able to help out big time.

"Granted, everyone else go to Kuro for mission briefing. Meeting done..." Sanji sat down on his chair with his hands on his forehead. Frustration was beginning to build up from the first commander. He went through his roster admiring the large power they were able to amassed, though despite this they were still getting picked off one by one, missing six seats in their ranks.

1st Division Captain Sanji

2nd Division Captain Magellan

3rd Division Captain Ace

4th Division Captain Crocodile

5th Division Captain Jozu

6th Division Captain Jinbei

7th Division Captain Vista

8th Division Captain

9th Division Captain

10th Division Captain Namur

11th Division Captain Kuro

12th Division Captain Arlong

13th Division Captain Moria

14th Division Captain

15th Division Captain

16th Division Captain

17th Division Captain Wapol

18th Division Captain

19th Division Captain Demon Gin

20th Division Captain

21st Special Giant Division Captain Dorry

As people began to get their mission from Kuro, Jinbei and Namur returned to the meeting hall, drenched from the storm outside.

"What the hell?" Between them Sanji recognized a familiar face. As he removed his hood, everyone was wondering whether he came to fight but remained at ease when he waved a white flag in the air.

"Is this Strawhat Grandfleet headquarters?"

"It is, what's it to you Sengoku?"

* * *

 **I realise that I have the pirates at advantage right now but the balance will be evident when we meet new people and enemies alike. Nami's realization. Garp's noble sacrifice! Seven empty seats in the Grandfleet, who to fill it? Leave a review and let me know who you guys want to join the Grandfleet. Who do you guys want for new crew member? Let me know also. Just let me know anything really haha thanks for reading!**

* * *

cyzja922

Yeah it seems like they are way op but it will soon balance once, thanks for sticking around :D

DarkKnight2000

Your wish is my command. Haha I thought it was funny too, it's hard to take chopper as an shichibukai seriously but I do try lol Enjoy!

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakur 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri**

• **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** •

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu• **6th** Jinbei• **7th** Vista• **8th** • **9th** • **10th** Namur• **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** • **15th** • **16th** • **17th** Wapol• **18th** • **19th** Gin• **20th** • **21st** Dorry


	25. Fishman Island

Chapter Cover imgur. com 3UCyPRn

Place backslash in between com and the code

* * *

"Wow this is what it looked like under the sea huh?" Luffy had his face pressed against the bubble surrounding of the Iron maiden, enjoying the view of the underwater world. Most of the group would not be able to survive the sea water since they ate devil fruit but some of them can so that's all that mattered.

"It is really beautiful. So Vergo how does this bubble work on our ship?" Law was marveling at the ocean floor but was worried for his life with the only thing separating him from certain death was a bubble.

"Well it works like we are above the sea the only thing is it helps us navigate the underwater world." Replied Vergo as he continuously checked the ship's performance under water, and so far so good.

"Oi Captain we got a tail behind us." Enel spotted a ship quickly approaching them. Enel did not recognize the jolly roger but someone did.

"Oh I know that guy, he calls himself wet haired Caribou, he is a Mud Logia and bounty of over 200million beri." Perona recognized the sigil from meeting the man and completely defeating him earlier that day in Saboady.

"Yeah I easily beat him in the bar earlier, he was very rude." Marguerite stood beside Perona, also recognizing the incoming enemy.

"Well shall we introduce ourselves?" Marco was itching for a fight since he was use to the training regimen with Brook back in Howling Wolf Island. Everyday for the past two years he battled and everyday he grew stronger.

"I think it's a good idea, Katakuri?" Tashigi adjusted her glasses while looking at the First Mate.

"I'm good for it, let em come. Your order Captain?" Katakuri was also itching for a fight since his training with the Red Force Pirates involved lots of hiding and getting shot at.

Luffy's training the past two years had helped him harness all forms of Haki. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt his surroundings, feeling a giant figure quickly approaching them. "Tashigi there's a giant sea creature quickly approaching, take care of it."

Tashigi nodded and drew her dual blade before leaving dust behind her. She was in the water with a Barefoot Coating that allowed her to breathe underwater. She was dashing right past Caribou's ship and meeting the giant sea king which happened to be the Kraken. She could only smile as her momentum carried her past one of the giant tentacles. Then she ran alongside another tentacle, carrying her blades on either side of her. Both blade turned into a black color that meant that it was covered in her haki. She then jumped from the tentacle, maintaining her pace, and aimed for the head of the Kraken. Although she stopped mid attack and saw the frightened look of the sea creature.

She fell right in front of the Kraken's face and realized that it was just a frightened creature who wish to protect itself.

"Hmmm I don't know how to communicate with you but I guess come with me." She didn't know if the Kraken understood but it ceased all hostility when she did not kill it. Tashigi looked around the ocean floor, not seeing her crew or the Iron Maiden anywhere. "This is going to be tough."

* * *

Meanwhile the Iron Maiden found itself locked together by Caribou's ship. The Strawhat Crew stood firm not making a move as Caribou's men began to filter aboard their ship. They surrounded the Strawhat Pirate with Wet Haired Caribou and his brother standing in front of them mocking Strawhat Luffy.

"I'm going to kill you Strawhat Luffy and claim your 1.5billion beri bounty. Then I will finally make a name for myself." His crew cheered from behind him. Standing close to Luffy's face. The strawhat crew was outnumbered 10 to 1. But they did not show any fear.

"Hey dummy you sure you want to mess with my captain?" Marguerite pointed her bow directly at Caribou.

"Holly shit! You're the woman from the bar!" Caribou's face swiftly shifted to fear. He slowly backed away bumping into his confused crew mates. "Hey um guys we got aboard the wrong ship..." Caribou was sweating feverishly, unable to move any further from the fear of embarrassment from his crew and fear of the strawhat crew.

"You got onboard my ship...now we'll kick you all out." Luffy adjusted his strawhat before activating gear second. "Get them off my ship."

Everyone smiled at the captains order. The Strawhat crew were so fast that Caribou's men could not catch them with their eyes.

Katakuri took out his ten men quickly encasing them in soft mochi before hardening it. Then he turned his arms into arnament haki before punching the group that was encased in his mochi back to their ship. "That was too easy." He sighed before watching his crew members do work, he was very impressed on their progress.

Enel tapped each of his four dums sending two bolts of lightning to each of his enemy. The remaining two met the tail end of Enel's staff receiving an electric current that coursed through their body. Unfortunately for them, they met with the thunder logia of the strawhat crew. "My last good fight was back in Marineford, here we go again with the weaklings." Enel looked at Katakuri who made quick work of his ten. He was going to fight more but let the rest handle their own fights.

Marco's hand to hand combat was further enhanced by his phoenix flames that he would use to intensify his kicks and punches. Before any of his ten could move, all were defeated in an instant. "Nice little stretch." He smiled before reverting back to his human form. He stood beside Katakuri and Enel who were also done with their ten.

Marguerite was quick with her bow and arrow, in an encore to the bar from earlier that day, she swiftly engraved her arrow in different parts of her ten enemies. They were all slow to crawl back to their ship. "Should've learned from earlier you dummies." She drew her bow and shot it from behind her head as one of her ten tried to strike her on the back. Now the guy had two holes in his body, created by her arrow. "Next one will be your heart, now scram." The guy crawled back onto his ship with a hole in his shoulder and right leg.

"You could've gone easy on him you know?" Marco commented as Marguerite took her place beside the other three.

"Naw." She replied and they all laughed. It was good to be back together with everyone.

Vergo and Perona worked well together. Perona would pass her hollows through the pirates while Vergo slapped them across the face with his Bamboo staff. They took care of their ten together totaling to twenty. They took their rightful place beside the rest as the remaining ten pirates on board was facing Law.

"Go Law!" Exclaimed Perona. Everyone else cheered.

"Thanks guys." He extended his right hand forward palm facing the floor. "Pocket Room." Though what was strange was instead of a a large area being covered, he harnessed his power so that it would only open on specific areas. In this case he encompassed each of his ten enemies. The pirates screamed in shock as their body parts scrambled and placed into random places. He then aimed for ten things aboard the enemies ship and opened more pocket rooms on the other ship. "Shambles." He then switched the places of the things onboard the enemies ship with the distorted people that was once onboard their ship.

His crew members clapped as he stood beside them, he took a courteous bow before joining everyone in watching their Captain manhandle the brothers.

"Look strawhat this was my mistake alright." Caribou and his brother were crawling backwards as each of their crew members were beaten easily. Luffy was so fast that Caribou's brother was sent flying back on their ship. Caribou's eyes almost popped out of it's socket in shock.

"I heard you're trying to take my head." Luffy said.

"No that was just a joke, a little dark humor is all." Caribou was crying between his words. Before he could blink, Luffy's fist met his face distorting the mud logia's face. He was sent flying back to his ship.

"Stay back." Luffy exclaimed, but to put cherry on top, Tashigi came in time aboard a giant Kraken. The Kraken used it's tentacles to swipe the enemy ship back to the surface of the ocean.

"Sup what did I miss?" Tashigi walked along the tentacle of the Kraken before returning on deck.

"Cool you got the Kraken as a pet! Hey let go of the shark in one of your tentacles!" Exclaimed Luffy. The shark that was encased in the Kraken's tentacles and swam away quickly. "You're welcome Megalo! Alright, awesome Kraken I'll call you Surume and it tells me you didn't take it's life so it's helping us. Great job Tashigi!" The Kraken nodded its head before swimming away.

"You can understand it?" Katakuri asked, his Captain could hear the voices of all things. A once in a lifetime gift.

"Sure I can, Can't you guys?" Luffy looked at his crew in confusion. But before anyone else could respond a flag of the Strawhat Grandfleet was infront of them. Onboard were three of their Fishman commanders of the Strawhat Grandfleet.. The Sixth commander Jinbei, Tenth Commander Namur, and Twelfth Commander Arlong who decided to join the duo after getting a crappy mission from Kuro.

"Hello Captain!" The trio yelled.

"We'll be your guide across the fishman island!" Said Arlong while the other two nodded.

"Briskly Captain, we got an audience with Neptune the King of fishmen." Said Jinbei who was well respected in fishman island for his work to protect them.

"They want to meet the man who promises to protect Fishman Island." Said Namur who was visibly sad due to the death of his friends, but as a remaining remnant of Whitebeard's former division Captains, he was proud to carry on his legacy and serve under Strawhat Luffy.

"Alright let's go!"

* * *

The route to the royal palace was cleared off by Jinbei along with Namur and Arlong, they had no trouble but Luffy did feel many hateful eyes watching his ship in the fishman district but he chose to ignore it. A problem for later most likely.

Then another strong forced past by several hundred yards behind them. He could feel a hateful force that was built on shear obsession. Another problem for later once more.

The crew docked at one of the port before wearing a portable bumble on their heads so that could enter the Ryugu Palace, the palace of King Neptune.

"Welcome Strawhat Pirates! Especially Emperor Monkey D. Luffy." Exclaimed a very welcoming Fukaboshi along with his brothers Ryuboshi and Manboshi. "I hear from my sister's pet Megalo, that you rescued it from the Kraken. For that I am forever grateful. Now please follow us my father is expecting you." He gave Jinbei a courteous nod and Jinbei returned the nod. Arlong and Namur saluted the prince which he also gave them a friendly nod of acknowledgment. The strawhat pirates followed behind the their captain, he was amazed at the giant castle. Before anyone knew it, they were all in the throne room inside the castle. King Neptune greeted the group with a smile.

"Welcome Strawhat Pirates, and Welcome Emperor Monkey D Luffy!" Neptune looked directly at the Captain who returned his warm welcome. He sounded like a broken record since his son said the same thing, although Luffy didn't mind it.

"Glad to be here, although I'm not used to being called an emperor." Luffy scratched the back of his head as the group laughed at his courteous demeanor.

"That's okay Monkey D Luffy, you are as humble as from what I hear from Jinbei, Namur, and Arlong. They were all avid advocate of your likeness and power."

"Thank You." Luffy said to his Grandfleet Captain along with the compliment from King Neptune.

"Now off to business. I have waved your flag for the past two years on word alone from these three. I trust there words but now that you're here, show me how you can protect my island, how you can protect my people." King Neptune was business now, reverting to his role as the protector of his land.

"King Neptune, I Strawhat Monkey D Luffy guarantee the safety of your land and your people until my death. I have amassed twenty one divisions under my flag that will come to your aid whenever you need us. We will be here." Luffy put his hands on his heart swearing his loyalty to the Fishman King.

"Your words are nice, but I require some action Strawhat Luffy." King Neptune did not try to offend although some people would find what he said offensive. Just as he said his line, two people barged in the King's hall both panting feverishly.

"Sire! Trouble in Fishman district led by Hody Jones! The New Fishman Pirates are causing havoc in Fishman District! They are killing anyone who doesn't join their mission!" Then the other guard also yelled his own troubles.

"Sire! Vander Decken IX has upped his efforts in getting to Princess Shirahoshi's tower! He seems to be getting closer and closer!" King Neptune rubbed his beard while Strawhat Luffy provided the solution.

"I feel that you are capable of dealing with these problem on your own, but to show you our dedication in solidifying our relationship, allow me and my crew to handle this." Luffy offered his hands to show his dedication.

"I suppose with my bad back and old age it would be troublesome to deal with this issue. Go ahead Strawhat Luffy, you are at the helm of protecting my family and my land." Neptune took a seat on his throne. "If you need anything my army is at your disposal."

"No need King Neptune, we will deal with the issue today." Strawhat Luffy led the way put of the throne room, smiling to himself at the chance to prove himself. "Leave it to us." Was the last thing Luffy said before his party left the room.

Luffy turned to Katakuri. "Take 5 people with you, I'll deal with Vander Decken IX make sure Princess Shirahoshi is okay." Katakuri nodded.

"Commander Namur, Enel, Marguerite, Vergo, and Perona with me." His group followed making their way to the Fishman District. This left Sixth Commander Jinbei,

Twelfth Commander Arlong, Law, Marco, Tashigi, and Luffy to deal with the safety of the King's daughter.

* * *

 **Princess' Tower Ryugu Palace**

The team made there way to the tower where they saw a terrible sight of a giant stone tower covered in dangerous weapon, and on occasion some canon balls making its effort through the thick stone wall.

"Alright guys protect this tower, I will meet with the Princess to ensure her safety." Said Luffy. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Luffy made his way inside leaving Jinbei, Tashigi, Arlong, Marco, and Law.

"So what strange event is this?" Law asked wondering how it was possible that weapons were flying at the tower.

"Well there's this man named Vander Decken IX and his shear obsession with Princess Shirahoshi has made him insane. His ability is strange allowing him to touch one thing with either hand, marking it as a target. He could send any projectile at that target by simply using that same hand. His target could be anywhere and he would simply have to throw with whichever hand he used to mark that person and they would always find it's way to their target. Although solid object would stop the projectile, just like this wall." Jinbei explained to the group as several things continued to fly at the tower. Although they started to hear screams of people then a loud thud against the wall. Vander Decken has resorted to throwing people at the tower.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" Exclaimed Tashigi as people continued to fly on the tower walls. She was disgusted at the man's behavior. As quickly as they hit the walls, the fallen pirates were up immediately screaming from the top of their lungs. Then, like enraged zombies they began to try and climb the tall stone tower.

"Everyone, protect the tower at all cost!" Tashigi, being the highest ranking person from the Strawhat crew, gave out the orders to which everyone happily complied.

Jinbei sent out a water bullet at several enraged pirates, though it seems as if there was no end to the incoming enemies. Arlong used his quickness underwater to slice at the enemy pirates who were climbing on the wall, he still used his giant saw blade but he was much better at it. Jinbei was accurate enough that he wasn't hitting the twelfth commander.

Marco was surprised that he could use his phoenix flame underwater but that was probably due to the whole body bubble that allowed him to breathe underwater. He was also surprised the he was able to retain about half of his movement from being in the surface, which was still pretty fast. He flew through several enemy pirates, engulfing them within his bubble before finishing them with his phoenix flame.

Law stayed in front of the entrance of the tower opening a giant room that covered the height of the tower. He was able to use his ability within the area not letting anyone inside the tower.

Tashigi decided to climb up to the lone window of the tower, standing on it. She drew both her blades and waited for any stranglers who wish to enter the tower.

In the distance she could sea a ghostly looking ship named the Flying Dutchman, and all of a sudden the rate of the enraged pirates and weapons hitting the tower multiplied exponentially.

"Oi Captain, seems like that Vander Decken guy is making his move. He's coming here!" Tashigi yelled down on the lone tower window, screaming at her Captain who was checking up on Princess Shirahoshi.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Yelled back Luffy who was now face to face with the giant mermaid. "Hello! I'm Monkey D Luffy!"

"Hi. I'm Shirahoshi, Megalo told me about how you rescued him, thank you for that!" She replied with a smile although it quickly disappeared as she heard loud noises outside. Tears began to build up from the corner of her eye which Luffy caught immediately.

"Hey hey don't worry we'll take care of it. Tell you what, if you don't cry I will give you anything you want." The Captain said with his giant grin. He just wanted to make sure the Princess was taken care off.

"Okay... are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm serious!"

"I want to go to the Sea Forrest. I have been locked in this tower for ten years and would like to see it."

"Alright I'll get you there, but just promise me one thing, stay in here until I've dealt with your crazy stalker." To that Shirahoshi nodded in agreement, excited to finally see the day where she would be able to see the outside world without the constant threat of Vander Decken.

Luffy made his way outside walking past Law who was guarding the entrance way. Then he stopped in front of the tower awaiting the arrival of Vander Decken IX.

The Flying Dutchman stopped several yards from the tower and Vander Decken made his was down.

"Well what do we have here? Are you one of Shirahoshi-chan's admires! Well get lost since I'm the only one who can have her!"

Everyone was still handling the enraged pirates who continued their attempt to climb or enter the tower but the Strawhat Pirates were stopping them.

"Get lost." Replied Luffy who now stood face to face with the crazy fishman.

"That's strange, Hody Jones told me that these pirates would be ten time stronger with their energy steroids, but they are getting beaten easily by you people." Vander removed his gloves attempting to touch Luffy. "I guess I should congratulate you." Before his hands could land on Luffy's shoulder, he used a rock from the floor as a shield so that Vander Decken would mark it. Then using gear second, he was able to remove Vander's other glove hand and press it against the same rock on the ocean floor.

Vander's eyes widened in anger as in doing so, Luffy has removed the mark from Princess Shirahoshi.

"What have you done..." Luffy's giant elephant gun made contact with Vander Decken's face, sending him far away from Ryugu Kingdom. The rest of his crew scattered back on the Flying Dutchman, floating away from the scene and trying to locate their captain.

"That's one problem we're done dealing with." Luffy sighed and looked at the people behind him, they were all finishing up the remaining drugged pirates. "Good job crew, I got a mission for you Tashigi. The Princess would like to visit the Sea Forrest, I wish for you to escort her there."

"Sure thing Captain, I'll meet you guys back in the palace after you take care of the Fishman District." Tashigi went inside the tower where she was met with a happy Princess who was glad that she was now able to go out of her dreaded tower.

"Alright everyone, Hopefully Katakuri dealt with the trouble in Fishman District, let's go."

* * *

 **Sea Forrest**

"Well this is my it Princess Shirahoshi." Tashigi escorted the Princess to the Sea Forrest where her mother's tomb was.

The Princess sat in front of the tomb in solitude, tears free flowing from her eyes. Tashigi could only watch as the grief of a young girl reminded her of herself when she was younger.

"Oh, hello strawhat Pirate, did not expect to see anyone here." The Shichibukai Robin came out from one of the paths through the forrest and greeted Tashigi, although Shirahoshi still remained fixated at her mother's grave.

"Ah Miss Robin, pleasure seeing you here. Thank you for taking care of Perona for us these pass two years." Tashigi heard a brief story from Perona about her time with the revolutionary army.

"She actually save my life more times than I could ever imagine."

"So what are you doing in Fishman Island?" Tashigi asked but she had no alternate intention with her question, just curiosity.

"In one of my missions with Perona, we were able to find leads to possible poneglyphs. Some of the leads were false, but some were true like the one in Sky Island and now here in Fishman Island."

"Wow that's amazing!"

"Alright I'm good now." Princess Shirahoshi wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around to see two people behind her. "Oh I'm sorry if you saw all that." She said apologetically as she was really crying her eyes out.

"No no I was the one intruding." Replied Robin.

"Well let's go back to the palace, you wanna come Robin?"

"Sure I have nothing else planned for today." Tashigi and Robin rode on the back of Megalo while Princess Shirahoshi gladly swam beside them as her newfound freedom made her smile.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Fishman District**

"Didn't expect them to actually have such an unfair advantage against us under water." Said Vergo as the Strawhat Pirates found themselves locked inside a cage. Perona, Marguerite, Namur, and Enel were stuck. Katakuri was being tortured outside of the cage, not for information, just for the pleasure of Hody Jones, who wish for the death of all humans.

"You thought you could actually stop the New Fishman Pirates from our mission!" Zeo, one of Hody's commander punched Katakuri across the face. They were being held inside an air tight room that did not have any ocean water inside.

"Eventually I'm going to get out of here, and I'll return the favor twice over." Katakuri stared down the fishman who only smirked at his claims. The new fishman pirates sent out a false information and ambushed the strawhat pirates by luring them into a air tight room before filling them with water. Marguerite, Vergo, and Namur tried their best to protect Enel, Perona, and Katakuri who were weakened by the sea water but they were eventually overpowered by a large number of fishman who were far superior under water. Namur could only do so much while Vergo and Marguerite eventually ran out of breathe.

"Now be good, you'll be dead soon enough." Zeo walked out of the room, locking it from the outside.

Unfortunately for the Strawhat Crew, they're devil fruit users were locked in sea stone cuffs while the non devil fruit users were wrapped in full body chain.

"I'm sorry you guys, I couldn't do as much even though I was under water." Namur was beating himself up, not only was being outnumbered was a problem, he was also affected by his grief. He wouldn't have gone down so easy if he was on his top form.

"No big deal Namur, we'll get out of here eventually then we will get our revenge." Enel finally woke up, although still weakened form being encased in seawater earlier.

"It seems like our captor are going somewhere." Perona was able to see through a window that Hody Jones and the new fishman pirates were all headed somewhere, riding a bunch of giant sea creatures.

Outside the group could hear loud cheering from the fishman as Hody repeatedly states that he is going to kill anyone who oppose him and take over the Royal Palace.

"That's not good." Said Vergo who failed to break the chains despite covering his entire body into arnament haki. "This is not good at all." Vergo continued to try to no avail.

"Tsk tsk tsk we leave you for one minute and you got yourself trapped." There it was, the rescue party. Law was the first to enter the room with Marco following close behind.

"Sup guys, we just decided to take a nap is all." Was all Enel could say as he was embarrassed that they were actually defeated.

"No worries, we can't ever underestimate fishman in their own territory." Law and Marco worked together to free their comrades.

They all went outside to see their captain staring off in the direction of Ryugu Palace.

"Captain I'm..." Katakuri tried to apologize but Luffy stopped him before he could say anything.

"You did good Katakuri, the enemy knows their land so they were able to surprise you. Don't worry we'll get em back." Luffy smiled at his firstmate before turning his sight back to the palace. "Let's go crew."

* * *

The New Fishman Pirate, led by Hody Jones, made their way to Ryugu Palace, where they were met with little resistance as many of the palace guards turned on King Neptune and joined Hody's cause.

The three prince and the king where chained together along with all those who were royal to him.

"Hody, you don't have to do this." King Neptune tried to reason with the man but he was in too deep on his mission.

"No Neptune, I have to do this. To start, I will execute you on Gyoncorde Plaza!" Hody led the way as he dragged the helpless King to his untimely death. The Fishman's put the King on a stake. "Come one come all Fishman citizen for I, Hody Jones have claimed the throne and will demonstrate my rule as the King by burning the remnant of the past." The rest of the people loyal to the king were also put up on a stake.

People began to filter in as they were forced to watched in fear of their king getting burnt to death.

"You will not succeed Hody, our protector is within this island." King Neptune yelled at the rebel. He was beginning to doubt Luffy but he was going to remain strong for his people.

"Ha! You've entrusted our lands to a human! Shame on you Neptune!" Hody raised the torch which burned bright. "Death to the old! In the new!" Hody began to drop the torch that would effectively burn the royal family alive.

Suddenly a water bullet blew past everyone and hit the fire directly, effectively killing the flame.

"I'm not letting you do that." Strawhat Luffy led the way, walking to the plaza, around him were his crew and allies. Katakuri still looked beat up from getting tortured but adrenaline rushed his body at the chance for revenge. Tashigi returned from escorting the Princess to the Forrest, her blades ached for some action. Enel continued to spark as he was ready to destroy his enemy. Law carried his sword by the hilt, and walked beside his crew members. Marguerite had three arrows already drawn on her bow ready to fire at any time. Marco was emitting blue flames as his phoenix flame burned bright. Vergo was already covered in arnament haki and he carried his bamboo in hand. Perona floated above everyone her hallows circling around her.

Then their were the allies. Arlong, Jinbei, and Namur each had their hand extended as they were the ones who launched the bullet to effectively knocked out the flames. Princess Shirahoshi was beside Robin to ensure her safety.

"What's this? Jinbei and Namur I already knew you were lost cost...but Arlong, you were my hero, I looked up to you." Everyone could see the disappointment in Hody's eyes.

"Well shit kid, tough luck. My previous ideals were wrong and therefore I entrusted my life and pride in Strawhat Luffy, the future king of pirates." Arlong's reply was flattering but Luffy remained angered continuing his slow step forward. His crew followed behind him every step of the way while his commanders decided to stay behind to protect the princess.

The crew was immediately surrounded by 100,000 fishman in which Luffy only had to activate his emperor's haki to defeat 50,000 easily.

Hody Jones shook in anger as half of his army was gone and decided to attack Luffy directly. But when he got close, Luffy gave him a smirk which cause fear to run through the fishman's body. "No!" Was all he could say before meeting the fist of Luffy directly on his abdomen.

Dosun, Zeo, Ikaros Much, and Daruma all tried to attack Luffy at once but were stopped by the Strawhat Crew.

Dosun met with Enel's Staff, while Ikaros Much's eight spears were stopped by Tashigi's dual blade. Daruma was suddenly surrounded in Marco's flame which left Zeo with a vengeful Katakuri.

"I told you I'll get you back." Katakuri proclaimed using his ability to extended and retract his body parts in a similar manner as his captain, although his body was made out of Mochi. Zeo could only block so much despite being on four energy steroids, before finally being overwhelmed by the angry Katakuri. "You take pleasure in pain huh? Here you go bastard." Katakuri made a ball of mochi that was hot in the center. Through his two years of training, he was able to control the temperature of his mochi from freezing cold to boiling hot and here was a sample of his growth. He threw the mochi at Zeo encasing the fishman inside. Then within seconds Zeo was screaming from the top of his lungs within the mochi. Then when Katakuri retracted his mochi back within his body, Zeo fell flat on his face, still steaming from being burned. "You had that coming." Katakuri then rejoined the battle dealing with the remaining new fishman pirates.

Dosun ate eight energy steroids but could not keep up with Enel. The thunder logia would block each of the fishman's strike easily while also sending light through Dosun's body. "I'm tired of you, locking me up! Here's the product of my impatience." Two years ago, Enel could only retain his Amaru form for a short while and he was only able to use it once against Jabara. But today he felt a little generous, he was going to annihilate his enemy with one of his greatest technique. "200,000,000 million volt Amaru!" Enel grew five times his size encasing rivaling the size of a giant in their adult form. Dosun could only attempt to swing his hammer which met Enel's palm. The electrical shock covered Dosun's entire body, completely defeating the fishman. Enel stayed in his Amaru form and continued to wreak havoc on the fishman army.

Daruma's life was in the hands of the phoenix who blocked out all of Daruma's exit. He created a spear that covered even the ground under them. There was no escape for the fishman. "This is for my crewmembers." Marco filled the void at the center of the sphere, burning himself and Daruma from within. When the flames finally went out, Marco stood above the fishman shaking his head. "You could have been more." He then rejoined the battle.

Tashigi was cutting every spear of Ikaros Much, until the fishman was left with no weapon. He thought he was going to get lucky by ambushing Tashigi with hundreds of consecutive punches but that was his mistake as Tashigi blocked each attack with her sword. "Give up?" The fishman cowered in fear, realizing that Tashigi was the sun he was getting too close too. He did not want to die so Ikaros Much swam away running away from battle.

"Coward!" Hody Jones threw a water bullet at Ikaros Much hitting him on his legs. "Any deserter will die by my hand!" Hody tried to continue his chase for Ikaros Much only to be stopped by Luffy. The strawhat captain appeared in front of Hody with his fist outstretched behind him.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" His fist connected with Hody's face. Despite the twenty energy steroid the fishman consu ed, he still felt the massive pain that he received from Luffy's face. "Perona! Vergo! Release the royal family!"

"On it!" Exclaimed the duo as they began to release King Neptune and those who were loyal to him.

"Listen here you bastard!" Luffy did not let Hody to catch his breathe as he dashed beside him. He kicked Hody in the chest before catching him and slamming him on the ground, face first. Then Luffy kicked him upwards before unleashing his finishing maneuver. "Gomu Gomu no Gatling Elephant Gun!" His fist were the size of a giant, coated in arnament Haki. He would not let up on the rebellious fishman until he knew that he was out cold. "Fishman Island is my territory, anyone who which to challenge that will have to go through me!" Luffy settled at the center of the plaza where the fishman citizens were shocked at what transpired. The royal family were free while the remaining new fishman pirates turned tail just like Ikaros Much.

The crowd cheered their savior and protector. "Strawhats! Strawhats!" The citizens cheered.

"Well you won my people over Emperor Luffy, seems like you will stay true to your word." King Neptune said as he swam beside the Strawhat Captain. "I am forever grateful for saving my daughter, my sons, and my kingdom."

"It is my duty." Luffy said then turned to Robin who was approaching him as well.

"Congratulation Strawhat but do you have a minute." Robin asked. Luffy looked around at his crew who were all trading stories of their battle.

"Sure what is it Shichibukai Robin? Thank you for keeping Perona under your protection this past two years."

"No big deal at all. But what I wanted to tell you was this interesting poneglyph I read in the Sea Forrest. The Fishman's were promised by Joy Boy that they were going to be brought to the surface through a ship known as Noah. It was a letter of apology to King Neptune for not keeping his end of the bargain."

"I will fulfill it, it is my duty." Claimed Luffy as he felt the suffering of the fishman's, they have been oppressed all of their life and it was time for some change. "I will promise you this King Neptune." Luffy has now turned to the king once more.

"Yes Emperor Luffy?" The King was curious on what he would say.

"I will bring the fishman's to the surface when I become Pirate King!" Proclaimed Luffy, shocking the entire plaza, including his own crew and allies.

"Then you better get to work Pirate King." King Neptune replied with tears flowing from his eyes. The work of his wife was now being continued by the man who could not be any older than twenty one. This young man who is now hailed as an emperor of the four seas, has promised his people liberation. "Thank you Emperor Strawhat Luffy."

* * *

 **Next Up aftermath of Fishman Island and everything going on around the world that's important.**

* * *

El Pirato

It could be possible! Anything is possible! Hehe

DarkKnight2000

I'm glad you liked it, the twist and turns is what I like to do especially with my last few stories. Yes I do have a plan for God Usopp, and no you are not that far off hehe. Get ready for the major buff of the Marines in the next coming chapter. You thought losing Garp and Sengoku was bad, nope not one bit at all. Happy reading!

mikewebb1211

I will cook more things in the next coming chapters, hopefully you like this one. I didn't know how everyone will receive Garp and Sengoku and some other marines having doubts but I'm glad you all like it!

cyzja922

He joined the Grandfleet two years ago when he was going to be killed by the marines for the failure in impel down. So he was saved by Crocodile before it could happen. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakur 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri**

• **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** •

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu• **6th** Jinbei• **7th** Vista• **8th** • **9th** • **10th** Namur• **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** • **15th** • **16th** • **17th** Wapol• **18th** • **19th** Gin• **20th** • **21st** Dorry


	26. Something's Brewing

Chapter Cover imgur. com a 4ZT8h

Place backslash in between "com" "a" and the code

* * *

"Tonight, we celebrate our savior! Monkey D Luffy!" Exclaimed King Neptune who has set up a banquet in the palace. He has supervised the cleanup of the rebellion with the help of the Strawhat Grandfleet Captains.

Luffy and his crew were treated like royalty and Luffy did not complain as he was getting fed hundreds of plates. Everyone was enjoying themselves conversing with one another about things they experienced for the past two years and the battle which they encountered just hours ago.

Luffy finally stopped eating claiming that he was full. He stood up and raised his glass. This caused everyone to stop what hthey were doing and got up, joining the strawhat captain.

"A toast, to my word as the next pirate king. I will raise the citizen of fishman Island to the surface where you will take your rightful place amongst every citizen of the world. I will ensure your safety and ensure that you are all treated equally. I am not perfect, to that I admit, but I will do everything in my power to enlist the Fishman race back into society without fear of being prosecuted, death, or discrimination." Luffy raised his glass further. "A toast!" He then finished his drink while everyone cheered before downing their own drink.

At the helm of the celebration, King Neptune conversed with Jinbei who has returned to the party after finishing the first step to the recovery of his home island.

"You were right Jinbei." King Neptune looked on as the Strawhat Captain conversed with different Fishman who kept congratulating his victory.

"I was skeptical as you were when I first joined his Grandfleet, but he managed to gather strong individuals under his banner. People who you would never expect to follow anyone." Jinbei reflected on his current allies, names like Crocodile, Fire Fist Ace, Black Leg Sanji, Magellan all stood out as they were the people ranked higher than him.

"I'm glad I trusted your words Jinbei. If I didn't, Charlotte Linlin would have claimed my land and slave my people to produce her dreaded sweet candy."

"I'm glad you believe the words of three fishman who turned to piracy. I never would have expected that you would be receptive of our proposition all those years ago."

"Well you only became a pirate to protect our land Jinbei. Arlong and the Fishman Pirates are a more extreme case but if you could turn a stubborn hard headed bastard like him into someone who follows orders from a human, then he got my attention. Then Namur was a member of Whitebeard's fleet, he was always a loud advocate of Whitebeard's protection which was always welcome here." King Neptune looked onto his children, for the first time in a long time, they were not looking over their shoulders at the threat of Vander Decken IX. He smiled at the sight of his children playing amongst themselves, just as they were suppose to.

"Well if I may excuse myself King Neptune, I would like to speak to Captain Luffy." Jinbei excused himself in which King Neptune gave him the go ahead, ending their light conversation. Jinbei approached Luffy and delivered some news from the Grandfleet Headquarters.

"Captain I got some news for you. First and foremost, we are gathering information on the movements of Edward Weevil, the man killing off our allies." Luffy's face switched from happiness to anger.

"Let me chase after that piece of shit." Luffy said from between his teeth.

"Captain as we stated, you have more important issue to attend to. We will deal with Edward Weevil, it was Commander Sanji's request."

"Okay then, what else?" Luffy found it hard to swallow his drink as his heart was pounding from anger. People he cared about and promised to protect were picked off one by one by this new Shichibukai, he wanted to kill him, he has never wanted to take anyone's life that was until Edward Weevil killed his precious friends.

"We have successfully recruited Gecko Moria, he was swayed from your letter and has taken the 13th seat of the Grandfleet."

"Great, he will be a strong addition to our forces." Stated Luffy that was one person he could forgive after learning of his total annihilation from Kaido. The man was just lonely, looking for allies and friends who would not leave his side. That was the reason why he was obsessed with zombies.

"And something else captain..."

"What is it Jinbei?"

"The former Fleet Admiral Sengoku has requested to join the Grandfleet..."

"Okay let him." Everyone was surprise at the information but what was more surprising was Luffy quickly agreeing to it.

"Are you sure Captain, he use to be.."

"It's the same case as Magellan, he would have been executed by the marines for his failure in Marineford, so we will take him under our flag and protect him. Plus Grandpa sent me a cryptic letter telling me about a possible encounter with Sengoku."

"You mean you already knew Captain?" Jinbei was surprised, why would Vice Admiral Garp communicate with Luffy.

"Yeah I was surprised he sent me a letter too but it seems like something must be brewing in the marine forces if even Grandpa would betray them to send me a letter. I trust him so I believe what he tells me."

"Alright Captain, other than that do you wish for me to tell the Grandfleet anything?"

"Tell Sanji to stay strong and keep a level head. I want nothing more than to hunt this guy down and kill him myself but we have to be smart. Then I want Arlong and Namur to remain in Fishman Island so that I always have someone here who can help reinforce the protection of this land. Tell their crew to come here as well if that's okay with you King Neptune." Luffy knew the King was listening in on their conversation which he nodded in agreement as he was embarrassed on being caught eavesdropping.

"Sorry Emperor Luffy, I was just curious. But yes they may stay in fishman island." Said King Neptune before reverting back to his own conversation so that he would not further offend the Captain.

"Tell the 21st Division to take in Surume as a pet. I've grown attached to that big guy. I also need Kuro to create a three captain crew, you know exactly why I wish for this. That's it for now."

"Aye Captain, I'll head to the surface now and rejoin with the group. Hopefully everyone is done with their mission by the time I get back."

"See you around Jinbei thanks for your help." Everyone wish Jinbei a safe trip where he swam away into the surface along with the Kraken.

"Miss Robin, I wish to also ask you a favor." Luffy approached the Shichibukai who was chatting with Perona. "Can you check on my Grandpa."

"Sure thing Strawhat anything for Sabo's brother." Robin replied with a smile also taking her leave from the group as she still had a busy schedule on hand.

"Finally, done with business! Tashigi when do we go to the next island?" Luffy asked his Navigator who was polishing her swords to ensure their peak condition.

"Hmm tomorrow we can leave Captain." Suddenly everyone looked at Law who suddenly got up.

"Oh right Captain I forgot to mention, the next Island will have to be Punk Hazard. We have to go there per the request of Tony Tony Chopper the Shichibukai." Law expected resistance but everyone seemed to like his plan.

"Alright sounds good we sail for Punk Hazard for tomorrow. We owe the guy for taking care of you these past two years." Luffy nonchalantly answered Law's unsaid question. To that everyone drank one more, excited for their adventures the next day. For now, everyone could only think of rest and recovery.

* * *

 **G-5 Marine Base**

"What seems to be the problem Vice Admiral Nami?" The Commander of the G-5 base was following Nami as she phased the room.

"I can't believe it. All my life I've idolized the marines and here we are with are with a Fleet Admiral who which nothing more than to kill everyone who doesn't think the same way as him."

"These are dangerous claims Vice Admiral, you are speaking about everyone's direct superior." Commented the Commander.

"But why filter my words which are true. I just don't understand."

"Well maybe there's a reason to the way the Fleet Admiral acted. He does have a lot of pressure to perform well with the Gorosei breathing down his neck."

"It just felt different you know. There was no in between, just death to everyone who doesn't agree with him." The Commander sighed at what Nami said.

"Then what's your plan Vice Admiral?"

"I'm going to Punk Hazard with Vice Admiral Smoker. I need to see the strawhats and speak with them."

"Is that so? How do you know they'll go there? This is dangerous Vice Admiral, it could be seen as traitorous." Replied the Commander his voice was slightly shaken.

"There's only four island they could go to, and knowing their pattern, I put my money on Punk Hazard. Cover for me Commander! Thanks!" Exclaimed Nami finally leaving the room. This left the Commander to think to himself.

He placed his robotic arms on the desk and covered his face. "Why did you have to be so smart Vice Admiral Nami." The cyborg got up and stared outside the window where he could see Vice Admiral Nami speaking with Vice Admiral Smoker. Then Vice Admiral Smoker looked up on the window to see the commander staring at them. The commander just gave them a smile before Nami dragged Smoker aboard a G-5 marine ship. He then called someone on a private snail phone.

"Hello" A voice said on the snail phone.

"Joker." Said the G-5 commander.

"You only call when there's trouble in paradise Franky?"

"I got two marines entering Punk Hazard and the Strawhat's will be there."

"Take care of it!" Then the person on the other side of the line hanged up.

"Damn!" Cyborg Franky, the G-5 base commander was also Heart of the Donquixote Family.

* * *

 **Impel Down**

"It's strange you know Miss Robin, we keep getting visitors for some reason. Not too long ago Vice Admiral Garp, now you. Seems like everyone needs to know how I'm running my prison." Warden Hannyabal bragged about his greatness despite talking from out of his ass. He kept talking aboard the elevator down to the sixth floor.

When the door finally opened Robin went ahead and approached former Fleet Admiral Sengoku's cell. The man had his head down, seemingly unmoving and defeated. "Give me a minute please?"

"Sure sure we'll be on the elevator waiting for you okay?" Hannyabal hurried the guards back on the elevator to make sure that Miss Robin enjoyed her visit.

"Hey." Robin said as she looked at the lowered head of Sengoku who slowly raised his head. He had a giant grin in his face.

"So who sent you?" Just as expected, Vice Admiral Garp has taken the place of former Fleet Admiral Sengoku. She was able to piece what little information she had. She knew that Sengoku was with the Strawhat Grandfleet. And she looked at the news and records of Impel Down, there was no escape. Therefore she assumed that the Vice Admiral had got himself locked up somehow.

"Your Grandson told me to check up on you." Said Robin whispering to Garp, ensuring that noone could here their conversation.

"That Squirt huh? Well tell him I'm okay and I will get out eventually. On your way now Shichibukai Robin, they might grow suspicious." Garp gave her a last smile before lowering his head, hiding under the afro he cut off Sengoku's head.

"Take care of yourself." Robin returned to the elevator. Once more Hannyabal continued his splurged on how great he was but Robin was thinking to herself.

On the top floor Robin could hear some new addition to the underwater hell.

"Checking in Level Four Prisoner Wet Haired Caribou, Level Five Prisoner Hody Jones, and Level Five Prisoner Vander Decken IX." This brought a smirk in Robin's face before exiting the prison. But on her way out she saw Vice Admiral Doberman on his way in.

"Hmmm." Robin thought to herself. Something was up.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Grandline**

"You are no match for me." In a strange twist of fate, Charlotte Zoro has found himself locked in battle with God Usopp. On Zoro's way out of Sabaody Archipelago he rammed into a giant ship called arc maxim which happened to belong to God Usopp and his crew.

"Foolish Mortal, you have jumped aboard my ship and wish to challenge me in battle." God Usopp retracted his Kabuto pointing it at the head of Zoro.

"I wish no such thing but you immediately fired a shot at me." Replied Zoro trying to reason his way out of a troublesome situation.

"A warning shot since you rammed my ship human." God Usopp had his four commanders behind him, everyone was ready to attack.

"You're death then." Zoro equipped his three blades, sending shivers down everyone's spine except for Usopp.

"Parlor tricks." Usopp fired another shot, this time at the head of Zoro. He easily cut the bullet with one slice but it exploded and sent hundreds of spikes toward Zoro.

As the deck of arc maxim was filled with smoke, Usopp could hear metal hitting metal. Once the smoke clear Zoro emerge unharmed with a smirk on his face.

"That all you got?" He was gone in a blur dashing towards God Usopp.

"You are very predictable." Usopp set up a trap that Zoro stepped on, it was a sticky substance that halted his movement. He then met a barrage of spike bullets from Usopp. Despite losing mobility on his left leg, Zoro was still able to block the spike bullets with ease.

"That all you got?" Zoro used his sword to cut himself free from the sticky substance. He then placed his sword in front of him spinning it. Within moments, Zoro created a tornado sending it directly at Usopp.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Usopp shot a quick poison bullet at the epicenter of Zoro's tornado, therefore Zoro had no choice but to stop his rotation, cut the bullet in half and jump back to ensure that he's not poisoned.

Poisonous air covered the deck but in small doses as the air diluted ththe air.

"You are a formidable opponent. Yet your mind is clouded by your pride." Zoro tied a bandana on his head.

"What of it." Usopp removed his cloak revealing his well built body and muscular complexion. He then twisted his kabuto in the middle revealing the sharp edge on the holster side and the sling side remained the same only half it's original length. He held the bottom half of the kabuto on his left hand while wielding the upper half on his right. "I learned to be more adaptive since my lone lost against a formidable opponent." And ofcourse, he was referring to his lost against strawhat Luffy.

"Get on it then!" Zoro jumped forward, clashing with Usopp. Their pride was in the line and they put everything to could muster in this moment.

Two days later...

Two men were on there last leg, panting as their attire were torn apart. They have fought for two days straight with noone getting a clear advantage. That is until now where the two days battle finally came to its swift conclusion.

God Usopp remained standing with his arms crossed, unable to move any longer. His pride would not let him fall yet he could not swing his weapon any longer.

Zoro's experience and training has let him survive this long battle as he stood in front of Usopp. He returned his three blade on their sheaths allowing them to rest for a well fought battle.

"To be able to battle with me for two days straight, I commend your strength. A name is what I ask." Zoro placed his hand on one of his blade, preparing to draw it quickly and take Usopp's head.

"I am Usopp of Skypie. I have no regrets." Usopp was able to open his palms to tell his crew to stand down. He was not going to sacrifice their life for his foolishness.

"I am Charlotte Zoro, Second Son of Charlotte Lin Lin. God Usopp, your judgement!" Zoro drew his sword quickly aiming for the neck of Usopp to ensure a clean cut. Although he stopped right at the neck of the man.

"What is the meaning of this?" Usopp was prepared for his death yet he was cheated from it by his executioner.

"You serve me from now on." Zoro sheathed his blade. "A man of your caliber should not die today. Come then we are going to Whole Cake Island."

"I do not serve others." Replied Usopp, his pride was still in full display.

"Hmm then an alliance?"

Usopp closed his eyes and smirked. Today was not the day he was going to die. "Agreed" he was able to move his hands enough to shake the hands of Zoro.

On that day, Charlotte Zoro the second son of Big Mom and God Usopp a former god of Skypie have become allies.

* * *

 **Strawhat Grandfleet HQ**

"Captain's orders." Jinbei has finally returned from fishman island, he was lucky to catch everyone still gathered on their meeting place.

"Alright Sun Pirates and Namur's crew we'll head out if that's okay?" Hatchan was acting Captain of the Sun Pirates since Arlong was still in Fishman Island, he also was given the responsibility of taking care of Namur's men. Sanji nodded giving them permission to leave early from the meeting. "We'll wait for you outside boss Jinbei!" The Sun Pirates along with Namur's crew exited the meeting hall and made their preparation for Fishman Island.

"It's only logical that Twelfth Division Captain Arlong, Tenth Division Captain Namur, and you Jinbei are a three man group since you are all stationed in Fishman Island." Kuro was given the responsibility of creating three men groups to ensure the safety of their Grandfleet Captains.

"Agreed." Replied Jinbei, he was going to head back to Fishman Island as soon as the meeting was adjourned.

"Since we already work well together, I will work along with 20th Division Captain Gin and 17th Division Captain Wapol." Kuro wrote down their names as being a three man group. "I know you all are oppose to this since we are not as strong as most of you, but we work well enough together and know each other's perks that we are strong enough to handle most situations."

"You got that right!" Gin gave Wapol a high five which he gladly returned.

"Now moving on, special 21st division Captain Dorry will work with Second Division Captain Magellan, and Thirteenth Division Captain Gecko Moria. I believe that this will maximize your strengths with everyone's ability to grow the size of Dorry." The three nodded in agreement.

"Better not hold me back Moria." Said Dorry who did not hold any grudge despite their clash in Marineford.

"You being so slow will be a hindrance to me Dorry!" Replied Moria jokingly, the duo laughed amongst themselves.

"Then Fifth Division Captain Jozu and Seventh Commander Vista have already done several missions together so they will work together along with First Division Captain Sanji. They have known each other the longest and therefore should be an ideal group." Kuro continued to write his report.

"Sounds like a plan." Sanji said as he was starting to get impatient. He only wanted one thing in the world at that moment and that was the head of Edward Weevil.

"Then that leaves Third Division Captain Ace, Fourth Division Captain Crocodile, and our newest addition." Everyone turned their eyes towards Sengoku, probably the strongest person in the room at that moment. "With the approval of Captain Luffy, Sengoku the Buddha has officially joined the ranks of the Strawhat Grandfleet per his request he will take the mantle of the 20th division."

Ace got up from his seat and stood in front of Sengoku, the man who called for his death in Marineford. Everyone sat at the edge of their seat, wondering what events will transpire.

Sengoku also stood up, standing face to face with Ace. He extended his hands as a sign of truce.

Ace looked at the extended hand and looked back up at Sengoku.

Crocodile decided to interfere by placing his hands on both of their shoulders. "We are all under one banner now." At his words, Ace took Sengoku's hands and the two men placed all their difference behind them and moved forward, after being united under one banner.

Everyone returned to their seats after the small commotion and Kuro continued.

"Now then since we have a smaller group we have less missions we can take. First Division Captain Sanji if you may..." Kuro took a seat and Sanji stood up.

"Jinbei, you, Arlong, and Namur have your mission. As for Kuro, Wapol, and Gin I wish for you to track down Edward Weevil, and let me repeat that, track but do not engage. I wish to know his location at all times." Sanji answered everyones concern before they could ask him. "Then for Magellan, Dorry, and Moriah, your mission is to secure territories in the East Blue since that's Captain's birth sea. I would first recommend securing Foosha Village as it's Captain's birth island." This way they could expand their territory outside of the Grandline to ensure that their influence is much more widespread. "Then to myself, Jozu and Vista. We will continue to try and locate persons of interest and recruit them. Our empty seats have weaken us but we still stand strong together." Then Sanji looked at possibly the strongest group in the Grandfleet. "Ace, Sengoku, and Crocodile you will head to Marineford, the old Marine headquarters and help the revolutionary clean up the place. We need some useful information regarding their strategy and movements. They could have left some useful information in that island. Remember it is still well fortified. I had an agreement with Dragon to share all information obtained between our two factions. Ran devout with Sabo and the revolutionary and carry out your mission. As for everyone's crew, continue to train and fortify our headquarters. As the highest ranking officer, Daz Bones is in charge of base operations no mission should be carried out in our absence."

Everyone got their mission and ready to carry it out.

Sanji spoke with Daz, giving him a talk about his responsibilities.

Kuro, Gin, and Wapol made there exit gathering all leads on the possible location of Edward Weevil.

"Don't engage the bastard." Vista and Jozu were keeping the information close since they want to kill the man themselves.

"Watch and gather information. That's all we're doing." Kuro put the files on his handbag. He then tipped his fedora. "We'll be on out way."

"Bye everyone." Said Gin who waved at everyone. Wapol also waved at everyone before the trio left the meeting hall. They were off to chase the killer Edward Weevil.

Jinbei took his leave as well, as the Sun Pirates were waiting for him to rejoin their Captain in Fishman Island.

After briefing Daz Bones on his responsibilities, Sanji followed after Jozu and Vista and left the building.

The power group of Dorry, Moria, and Magellan made their way out, to claim more territories for the Grandfleet.

That left Ace, Sengoku, and Crocodile quiet possibly the strongest combination out of all the groups.

"Marineford then." Crocodile was the first to exit followed by the duo.

"No hard feelings Sengoku, you were just doing your job." Ace spoke to Sengoku for the first time.

"At the time I thought what I was doing was right...but now that I realize how corrupt the World Government is, I do apologize Ace." Replied the former Fleet Admiral.

"No need Sengoku, no need." Ace gave Sengoku a pat on the shoulder and went ahead catching up to Crocodile to discuss strategy.

...

In the darkness of the cloudy night, a man spoke to a messenger snail whispering something to it.

"It's empty." The man said a laugh could be heard on the other line.

"Good work." Before the person on the other line hanged up.

"You coming man!" Someone yelled out from a distance.

"Yeah I'll be there in a second." The man who spoke to the messenger snail threw away the phone that he used and rejoined his group.

"What were you doing there anyway?" Asked his companion, his face could not be seen.

"Just taking a leak is all." Replied the man.

"Alright let's go then we have a mission." His companion led the way while the man followed.

Nobody was aware of the tragedy that would unfold all because of one phone call.

* * *

 **Marine HQ G-1**

"I understand your skepticism of my offer but you have no friends, I need your power. Therefore we can work together on this." Fleet Admiral Akainu was speaking one on one with a man who was sitting on the chair in front of his desk.

"That means I have to give up killing and murdering and my ultimate mission of finding raftel..." The man replied although he didn't sound too worried.

"As a Marine Admiral, your actions are seen as absolute justice therefore anything you do will have justification. No matter what." The Fleet Admiral saw the opportunity given to him as the Gorosei reminded him of their true mission.

"Hmmm interesting then...my crew will remain by my side and given a rank amongst your men."

"Granted." The Fleet Admiral pushed a paper in front of the man in front of him. "Sign and it will be official."

"Alright then Fleet Admiral Akainu. I accept." The man signed the contract accepting a role within the marines. His messenger snail began to ring.

"Hold on I got to take this." The man got up and walked some distance from Akainu. The man suddenly had a wide smile on his face replying to the message. "Good work." He then hanged up the snail and looked at the Fleet Admiral with a smile.

"What is it?" Asked the Fleet Admiral.

"I'm not one to prove myself but it seems like an appropriate time to do so. I'm going to get my crew and we're going to kill some pirates...for justice as you like to say."

"Indeed, as I've stated, everything you do will be justified by the Gorosei and the World Government."

With that the man gave him one final smirk before a black hole appeared behind him. "Wearing a damn uniform will piss me off. Oh well it will be all worth while." Then the man walked into the black hole and disappeared from the room.

Akainu reflected on what he's done and accepted that this was the right thing to do. "For Justice." He said to himself.

"Fleet Admiral I got them as you asked." Vice Admiral Doberman entered the room as soon as the other man left the room. He was accompanied by six marine officers who were guarding three prisoners in between each pair of guards.

"Excellent, you are dismissed." The Vice Admiral saluted and the six guards also made their exit leaving the prisoner before the Fleet Admiral.

"I don't think that's a good idea marine." Hody Jones was one of the prisoner, ripping of his cuffs and lunging at the Fleet Admiral. He was caught in the air by a magma hand that threw him against the wall.

"Try something else and I'll kill you." Said the Fleet Admiral sternly, surveying the other two prospect, they were restricted by the sea stone cuffs so they were severely weakened. "I have asked for the three of you since you are prominent criminals that deserve a second chance. We at the Marine's Hq have started a program where we take high profile criminals and use them instead of keeping them prisoner."

"So we'll be your slave?" Said Vander Decken IX who was surprise to find himself at the office of the Fleet Admiral.

"Hmm now that you put it that way, I guess so." Then a marine officer put three bracelets on each of the prisoners. "These are my guarantee that you don't act out of orders."

The trio felt an object enter their body through the bracelet.

"What the hell is this!" Exclaimed Caribou who was still confused on why he was in the Fleet Admiral's office.

"This bracelet will blow your head up if you don't do what orders we assign to you. But if you do as your told you will be set free and given 2 million beri for each completed mission." The Fleet Admiral look at the three awaiting their answer.

"Tsk it's better than rotting in a prison...I'm in." Hody Jones was the first to agree. "I can't promise to keep things within the law though."

"That's fine, I want 100% mission completion, no matter the cost." The other two prisoner eventually agreed to the condition. They were still able to do as they please only under the supervision of the marines. "Go to your rooms, we'll radio you if we need you for something."

Vice Admiral Doberman returned and escorted the new allies into their rooms. On their way to their room, Vice Admiral Coby did a double take as he passed them on his way to the Fleet Admiral's Office. Through his shock at what he saw, he forgot what he was doing.

Coby stopped, turned around, slapped himself a couple of times, before returning back to his room. He was rewinding what he saw in his head and could not believe it. "Pirates in Marine Hq?" He kept asking himself.

* * *

 **Howling Wolf Island**

"Hmm I don't know about that." Brook of the Four Calamities had a sword on the neck of a the group leader. "You can't just enter Kaido's territory and not expect resistance."

All around Brook were fallen figures of a male giraffe, a female giraffe, some hermit, a guy with zipper in his mouth, some guy with horn shape hair, a guy with heavy piercing, and a wolf. At the end of Brook's blade was a leopard who was very bloody.

"We did not come here to fight." Brook pointed directly at the neck of the leopard as he was speaking. "We came here to join your ranks."

"Oh is that so?" Brook retracted his sword and placed it back on it's sheath which happened to be a cane. "Okay you can join but Kaido is quiet particular with who he lets in."

"What is it then?" The leopard helped his group up, letting them stand on their feet.

"He only wants Zoan devil fruit users."

"Then what about you?!" Asked the pierced guy by the name of Nero.

"Would you like me to demonstrate once more why I am of the few exception?" The skeleton's eyes sparkled revealing a smile on his face, at the prospect of a possible battle.

"Alright what's your condition?" The leopard got in between Nero and Brook. He was just trying to protect his own.

"Kill your none-zoan users." Brook said causing a heavy air to fall on the group. The leopard put his head down and revealed his claws.

"As you wish." He turned quickly to Nero and stabbed him through his chest. Nero fell forward and landed on the leopard's shoulder.

"Why..." Was all he could say before falling on his face. The man with the weird horn shaped hair was a quick thinker, immediately grabbing the none zoan users and opening a door out of the place. Brook decided not to chase after them since he had enough fun in his hands.

"Good enough?" The leopard remained along with the wolf and two giraffes.

"Alright you get an audience with Kaido." Brook twirled his cane while whistling a tune. The four people followed behind him.

...

On the wake of the death of Nero, Blueno returned along with Fukuro and Kumadori. "I'm sorry we could not save you..." Suddenly Nero awoke coughing up blood. "What the hell!" Exclaimed Blueno.

"Get help...get help!" Was what Nero was saying the whole time. For what? Ofcourse for their friends who were going into the den of the beast.

* * *

DarkKnight2000

Right now yes, but as you probably read something is definitely brewing!

Here are some of DarkKnight2000 works that he made for the story!

imgur a/tizNu (Strawhat Crew Roster)

imgur a/qXsR7 (Grandfleet Roster)

imgur a/slO5Y (Strawhat Crew Together)

imgur a/wyvg5 (Impel Down Escape Party)

arinasution5

Thank you for reading and glad you like it! Here's more of them Garp and Sengoku!

cyzja922

Next up is Punk Hazard :D I will mention him more especially what I have planned for him.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakur 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri**

• **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** •

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu• **6th** Jinbei• **7th** Vista• **8th** • **9th** • **10th** Namur• **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** • **15th** • **16th** • **17th** Wapol• **18th** • **19th** Gin• **20th** Sengoku• **21st** Dorry


	27. Punk Hazard

Chapter Cover imgur. com a 0lJ5S

Place a backslash between "com" "a" and item code

* * *

 **Punk Hazard**

"Open up." Vice Admiral Nami has arrived in Punk Hazard, sure of herself that Luffy and the Strawhat Crew would head this direction. She currently stands in front of a Grand door waking up the beast. The door slowly opened revealing a large entrance way. Nami was accompanied by only Smoker who decided that the less people that knew, the better.

Nami looked around, unable to find who opened the door.

"Down here lady." Nami looked down at the voice to see an adorable little reindeer that wore the cutest sleeping robe. Yet in the back of her mind, she knew exactly how dangerous he was.

"What are you doing here Shichibukai Tony Tony Chopper?"

"Well this is my summer house." Replied the reindeer, turning his body and walking inside the house, inviting the two to follow him.

"Sure Chopper, just because you're a Shichibukai that still doesn't clean your hands from being a pirate." Smoker put out his cigar inside the building just to make sure he doesn't start any fire.

"Now what do I owe this pleasure." Chopper sat across from the duo, behind him the fire crackled. He looked serious but Nami can't help but notice how adorable Chopper was as a tiny little reindeer.

"We need to know if the Straw hats are here." Smoker went straight to the point since Nami was distracted by the fluffy reindeer.

"I'm gonna be straight with you here." Chopper turned into his human/reindeer hybrid form that took away all of his cuteness. This caused Nami to frown but Chopper didn't care, he did not like to be itemize anyway. "The Strawhat Pirates are not here."

"Its capital offense to lie to the marines Chopper." Angered by his lack of cuteness, Nami decided to put her foot down.

"I am not lying, I'm telling you the Strawhat Pirates are not..."

Suddenly the back wall of Chopper's house exploded and out came Tashigi and Law along with some children. Another wall blew open and out came Marco and Vergo. The four Strawhat Pirates stopped in shock as they realize who was infront of them.

"Alright kids we have to go the other way." Said Tashigi in which Law took a step forward and pointed his sword at Chopper,

"You knew about this?"

"No I did not." He looked as shocked as everyone while Nami pointed her climatact at the strawhat crew.

"Hands behind your back or I want to do is talk." Smoker turned into smoke and appeared behind the strawhat crew.

"Nowhere to go punks." He pointed his jutte at the group. Although he was a bit hesitant to attack since they had children with them, possibly hostages.

"Bye marines." Tashigi cut a side wall for their escape out of the facility. The outside world was very sunny and warm, a welcoming sight to the trapped children who hasn't seen daylight in a long time. Vergo, and Marco followed while Law stared down Chopper in anger. After all, this man trained him for two years only to be hiding something like this. Unforgivable, but soon enough Law also followed everyone out the room.

Nami and Smoker tried to pursue but Chopper got in front of their path.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Chopper looked directly at Nami and Smoker telling both to back off.

"You know what this means right." Nami twirled her staff while Smoker charged in his smoke form.

"Nami go ahead, I'll take care of this guy." Smoker's Jutte connected with Chopper's blocked arm. The two stared each other down.

"Take care of yourself Smoker." Nami gave chase to the Strawhat Crew.

Smoker and Chopper were locked in battle finding their battle reach the outside of the facility. Chopper would use his wide array of forms and a mastery of some Haki to keep Smoker on his heels.

Chopper revealed his speed form which was much faster than Smoker in his smoke form. The logia was getting overwhelmed by the Shichibukai getting hit before he could return the favor.

Smoker found himself panting on the ground while Chopper stood on top of a rock looking down on Smoker.

"I'm a Shichibukai for a reason Smoker." He then revealed one of his greatest weapons, monster point. He was now the size of a giant with his giant hand crashing onto Smoker. The marine tried to fly away only to be caught in the palms of Chopper's giant hands. As Chopper reverted back to his human/reindeer form, Smoker was flattened on the ground passed out from his defeat.

At that very moment, Chopper was surprise to see Luffy along with Katakuri, Marguerite, and Enel behind a centaur hybrid by the name of Brown beard.

"Oi Chopper." Luffy waved his hands at the pirate, remembering his assistance two years ago in the auction house. He also remembers his hospitality towards Law for helping train him this pass two years. "We're here now what did you want from us?"

"Always in a hurry as usual. Very well strawhat, the answer you're looking for is inside the facility. We'll be seeing each other again, I guarantee it" Chopper led the way and entered back into his home then into the hole which was created earlier by Marco, back into the facility. With his instant betrayal, Chopper has made an enemy of the Marines and Joker. Oh well, he made an ally of Strawhat Luffy arguably the strongest ,most influential man in the world.

Nami caught up with the Strawhat Crew the same time that Luffy got to them.

The Strawhat Crew finally reunited, the all got acquainted with Kinemon who happened to have a strange devil fruit ability.

The children got hot from running around in their operating robs and so Kinemon asked them to put a leaf over their head and change their clothes into something more comfortable.

Nami stood back for a second as she was severely out numbered. She did not worry about putting up a good fight but she did care about the children and the strawhats were taking good care of them.

"So strawhat I'm here to ask you some question."

"Shoot Vice Admiral, I'm an open book." Luffy was stretching his body since he was getting ready for the battle to come.

"Why did you destroy Enies lobby?"

"Huh? I didn't do that, the dumbass Spandam called out a buster call. Did that not go into records?" Luffy stopped for a second and looked at Nami with a dumbfounded expression. She was shocked to hear something different from the mouth of apparently the most dangerous man in the world.

"Next question, on our records it shows that you have placed a bomb in Alabasta that would ultimately kill the entire population, only Sir Crocodile stopped you and you fled the scene...which doesn't make any sense since you have him under you flag...damn."

"Answered your own question then? Crocodile was a bad guy back then but I swayed him to my side. He works for me now." Answered the Strawhat Captain, everyone was getting ready as well while they were deciding on who would watch the children.

"Alright Strawhat what's your deal then?" Nami was now set to ask her final question. What was his motive. What was his goal, her question was a loaded question.

"My deal? Well I'm going to be the king of pirates, I'm going to free the oppressed, and I'm going to lead by example. That's about it." Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard inside the base.

"I'm going with you. Don't think I'm going cause I'm working with you, I'm working for myself Strawhat."

"Whatever you say Vice Admiral." With that Luffy led the way back inside the facility. Katakuri, Marguerite and Law followed behind with Nami close by. Kinemon was also with them since he was looking for someone. The others were going to protect the children and stayed behind.

* * *

 **Shichibukai vs Vice Admiral vs Heart**

Inside the facility where the explosion happened Chopper found himself on the ground, face planted on the floor. Cyborg Franky stood above him victorious on submitting the former Shichibukai.

"Should have played nice Chopper, now Joker will be angry, he's already angry with me and now you made him angry too."

"Damn you Franky, why do you insist on working for the guy..." he tried to get up but Franky kicked him down.

"I'll tell you Chopper, I'm not working for him cause I want to, I have to." Franky sat down beside Chopper's exhausted body, he could barely move.

"What do you mean, everyone has a choice."

"Not true at all, especially with this guy. He has my family imprisoned Chopper. Not by blood, but we are family regardless." At that moment, Chopper felt some sort of emption from Franky, who hardly showed any since he was usually stoic.

"Where does he keep them, I'll help you get them out."

"Psh I would have been gone a long time ago if I knew...I got to play nice or he kills them."

"Damn." Was all Chopper could say when Vice Admiral Nami appeared on the doorway.

"I knew something felt familiar." Nami revealed her Climatact sparks of lightning escaped the tip of her weapon. Her observation haki was so adept that she was able to identify her G-5 Commander from the base. She separated with the group as soon as she felt something.

"Too bad Tony Tony Chopper, Vice Admiral Nami, I got to keep my family alive somehow." He said the last part in almost a whisper that only Chopper could hear. But he was eventually knocked out of consciousness when Franky kicked his face hard.

"What's the meaning of this." Nami knew the answer but she wanted it to come from his mouth.

"I've been working under Joker this whole time. That's all there is to it." Franky revealed his latest technological advancement, he had a plasma cannon on his left arm and a nano shield on his right hand. "Unfortunately Vice Admiral Nami, I got a job to do or people get hurt."

"I can't believe you. Traitor!" She charged at Franky by creating a frozen floor and sliding on it. Her weather manipulation was so well honed that she could also generate the elements which the weather creates through her climatact. As soon as she got close to Franky she created a lightning bolt and aimed at the commander.

Franky simply raised his shield and absorbed the lightning using it as fuel.

"Ahhh thank's for the meal." He immediately showed Nami why he was the commander of G-5. Franky took his plasma cannon hand and pointed it at Nami, he infused the absorbed lightning within his cannon and fired. Nami tried to jump out of the way but the attack came at her too fast.

She ended up taking the plasma blast heads on as well as her own lightning. She fell on one knee while Franky charged at her once more, this time his right hand was a hammer swinging it upwards.

Nami was sent flying to the ceiling, crashing on it before falling back down, but Franky continued his assault, shooting her with another plasma cannon.

Nami was now gasping to catch her breathe, she needed to push him back and quick. She twirled her climatact and created a thick fog on the room within seconds.

In the eyes of Franky, she was gone. He turned on his nipple lights to try and locate the Vice Admiral but to no avail, that was until Nami jumped directly at him.

"You got a lot to learn." He took his plasma cannon and shot Nami in the air only to find out that it was a mirage. He felt a shocking pain in his spine and found that Nami got him on his week spot.

Nami got behind him and slammed her climatact at Franky ensuring that he was shocked with a heavy dose of lightning.

Franky jumped forward once he was able to control his body to ensure that he took no more damages. The thick fog was still bothersome so Franky opened his mechanical chest to reveal a twin fan. The fog quickly cleared only to start pouring rain.

"Your weather manipulation is really top notch, its unheard off." Franky said as he scanned the heavy rain, her control of the weather was so strong that Nami was able to cover a large radius even Franky can't see the end off. "You gonna keep hiding women?" Though Franky received an unexpected swat from a giant reindeer, sending him to the farthest wall of the room. That was not the end of it, as the rain cleared Nami and Chopper stood beside each other. Chopper was still in his monster point while Nami pointed her climatact at Franky.

"This is the end of the line G-5 Commander Franky." Nami created a wind vortex out of her climatact and equipped it on Chopper's giant hands. Now his punch was 10x stronger with the wind boost and Franky was at the receiving end of it, effectively knocking him down. The duo sighed in relief at their victory.

"Thanks for buying time." Chopper reverted to his reindeer/human hybrid.

"I couldn't have won by myself, that much I knew." She looked down on Franky who somehow was still awake. "Why?"

"Take care of my family...he'll kill them." The cyborg could not move an ounce of his body. He could only speak and even that was very painful. "Promise me Chopper."

"Damn it all, look Vice Admiral thanks for the help but I never turn down a patient." Chopper took out an impressive amount of medical supplies from his hat. Nami gave him an odd look but he just shrugged.

"So what was the point of fighting then?" Was what Nami was wondering, she went through all that trouble only to help the guy back up.

"That was until I learned that he had no choice." Chopper was an expert medic but he was no mechanic, so all he could do was piece Franky together enough that he was able to move his left arm on his own.

"Thanks for that Chopper, I can fix myself now." Franky had a plethora of tools equipped in his left hand so he was able to fix himself.

"Alright Cyborg Franky, what's your story." Nami gave the man she use to look up to a chance to explain himself.

"Well I use to live in Water 7 along with my family. They called themselves the Franky family since I was there boss. One day we decided to test one of the ship I built and sailed in the open ocean. I am a really good shipwright but we had no navigator so we got loss. Eventually we crossed paths with the Donquixote Pirates who soundly defeated my family. They took everyone and held them hostage in Dressrosa. While I had no choice but to do all of Joker's bidding or else he would kill my family. Then I quickly climb my way through the marine ranks due to Dr. Vegapunk's influence. I acted as Joker's spy within the marine ranks. Therefore since my defeat, he will eventually learn of this and he will kill my family. Now you understand?" Franky was able to repair his right arm. Now he was working on his right leg.

"So you're only working for him since he has hostages huh?" Nami was an excellent navigator and she knew exactly how to get to Dressrosa. "I've decided that I'll be going with you to Dressrosa and rescue your family, therefore freeing you from your duty and allowing you to be free."

"I'm headed there as well, at first just to kick Doflamingo's ass, but now to also rescue your family." Chopper spoke up as he thought he would listen first on what they had to say.

"I am grateful, but I don't think we can accomplish this. I am very strong in my own regard yet I am unable to even do any damage to Doflamingo. Plus he has three other people who are stronger than I am that act as his commanders." Franky was finally back on his feet.

"This is why we need strawhat Luffy and why I told Law to bring him here. He will be able to beat Doflamingo, I guarantee it." With that the trio walked together through the compound, trying to locate the strawhat Captain. Chopper, Nami, and Franky.

* * *

 **Katakuri vs Monet**

"I've never faced a logia before." Katakuri has ended up against Monet, the Snow Logia.

"Don't feel too bad, after I kill you, I'll kill all your friends." Monet was a harpy, through some experiment she partook in, she was turned into a harpy.

"How do you think you'll beat me in battle? Just you and me, no human shields." Katakuri reflected on her earlier action where she took one of the children and used them as a shield to ensure her safety, good thing Karakuri got there on time to confront her.

"Battles aren't always won with your fist you know?" Monet turned the room into pure snow, her devil fruit was the snow snow fruit, therefore granting her control of snow. Katakuri did not move staying on his feet despite the impressive show she was showing.

"Do you like being a harpy?" Such a random question, which threw Monet off a little bit.

"I don't have much choice really, it's an irreversible experiment. I guess I learned to like it." She answered in spite of herself.

"I got a friend who can revert you back to your human form." Katakuri was surprisingly civil despite the stakes of the battle.

"Is that so? You also got someone that can get my sister?" Monet rolled her eyes, not listening to anything he was saying.

"Probably just tell me where she is." She was surprised at his answer, such confidence even though he had no clue who has her sister he was willing to risk his life to get her.

"Don't play with my emotions Katakuri." Monet reverted the room back to normal, she was beginning to be swayed by his words.

"I'm not, you're obviously doing this because you have to, a false sense of justification on what you're doing. Therefore I will not raise my hands against you."

"Oh you can tell all that just by looking at me huh? Well you're wrong!" Monet charged at Katakuri half heartedly in which she was caught in an embrace by the Strawhat's first mate.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Monet, you don't have to fight anymore." For once in her entire life, she felt comfort. For once in her life she did not feel any fear. Somehow this stranger got her to feel safe, a stranger who she was willing to kill only moments earlier.

"I owe him my life you know." She broke the embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes, she was at her weakest before the strawhat firstmate. "He save my sister and myself from the hardship of life, so I have to return the favor, I have to serve him."

Katakuri sat beside her and patted her back. "You don't have to do anything anymore, I will ensure your sister's safety and I will ensure your safety." Katakuri got up and extended his hands. "I can't say that your past actions will be easily forgiven, but from here on out, you will have to atone for them."

For once in her life, Monet finally felt in control. She took the hands of Katakuri that helped her up on her feet.

"I'm counting on you baka." Monet gave him a playful shove.

"I never failed before, now tell me the main storage of the Sad." Katakuri got his mini snail on hand, ready to call his crew members.

"The main storage is three floors down on the center of the floor, you can't miss it." Said Monet as she walked beside Katakuri. "As soon as the self destruct sequence is initiated, we have 1 minute to get out of the building or we all die in here."

"Copy that!" Said a voice on the other line, it was Law and Marguerite who were looking for the Sad Storage.

"Be careful you guys. Over and out." Katakuri placed the snail on his waist. "Let's get out of here then." Monet led the way as Katakuri just told her where he last left his crewmates who were watching the children.

"I have to die Katakuri." Monet stopped on her track. "It's the only way out of Joker's grasp."

"I got an idea, make it seem like I killed you, spur some nonsense on a snail call and have him listen on the other end." With that idea, Monet agreed, they have to time it right when the explosion happens.

The duo made there way outside and found Tashigi and the rest watching over the children.

Monet was very ashamed at first but eventually had the guts to step up and reveal her face before the children. They cowered in fear of the harpy woman, hiding behind the strawhat crew.

"I'm sorry for what I've done to you, to all of you, I was wrong to lie and alter your bodies for someone else's selfish gain. I'm very sorry." Tears began to flow from her eyes as she covered her face, she was sincerely sorry for everything she's done.

One of the children approached her and held her wing. "It's okay Miss Monet, you still took care of us." With the encouraging word of one of the kids, the rest of them came out from hiding and hugged Monet.

"Thank You." Was all she could say before embracing the rest of the children.

* * *

"So this is it then." Law was staring at the giant cannister of Sad. Marguerite covered their back to ensure noone was following.

"1 minute is all we got according to that Monet lady." Marguerite stood beside Law as she was sure noone was behind them.

"You ready?" Law had his hands on the self destruct button.

"The question is are you ready?" Marguerite smirked.

"Go!" Law pressed the button which set off a large alarm, all occupant of the building had one minute to get out.

Law and Marguerite began running the same way they entered, although they were shocked to see a man pass through the floor and onto the ceiling. They ran around the hole created by the gas man and looked up to see the gas man was sent flying to the sky. Luffy emerged from the hole and ran along his crewmates.

"What happened Captain!" Marguerite asked between breathes.

"That's the annoying guy experimenting on the children. He went on about how he was a genius and I couldn't touch him so I punched him once and here we are." Luffy was so carefree that Law and Marguerite felt at ease despite having only 30 seconds to exit the facility.

* * *

Outside the facility the Katakuri gave Monet the small messenger snail that would allow her to contact Joker. "Go on." He said

"Hello...Joker." Not a word was said as a reply from the other line yet Monet kept going. "I was beaten by the strawhat firstmate...I was the one who pressed the self destruct button. I feel as if I can take some of them with me. I thank you for taking care of me and my sister all this years, but now my time has ended." On the other end of the line, the voice finally spoke.

"Useless, It looks like I got to do things myself!" With that the voice hanged up and Monet was shocked by his reaction.

"Good job Monet now we wait." As soon as the explosion happened several people exited different parts of the facility.

Chopper, Nami and Franky had made it out right before the explosion, it was surprising to see them all together but that was a question for later.

Then Luffy, Law and Marguerite made it out as well, right after the explosion.

"That was fun!" Exclaimed Luffy although Marguerite slapped his arms.

"We almost died!" She said panting as she was out of breathe.

"I wouldn't let any of you guys die." Luffy said with a smile and everyone felt at ease.

As soon as everyone had there adrenaline down, Luffy spoke with Nami.

"So are you going to try and arrest me?" Luffy casually sat beside Nami, who was nursing her burns from Franky's plasma beam, Chopper insisted on helping her but she stubbornly said no.

"I'll let you go this time Strawhat, only because you rescued the children." Replied Nami who was then joined by Smoker.

"So what's next for you?"

"Smoker's going to return the children while I go to Dressrosa along with Franky and Chopper to rescue his family."

"I'm going with you!" Monet overheard the conversation. She was going to retrieve her sister as well.

"Then a promise is a promise, Captain I'm going to Dressrosa as well." Before anyone could respond to Katakuri, a blood curling scream could be heard near the shore.

"HELP!" yelled one of the children who had already joined Smoker on there way back to their homes. Luffy was the first to arrive, grasping Doflamingo by the back of his head.

"Let him go." Smoker was held down by Doflamingo, ready to be killed by one move of his finger. He still went ahead and tried to kill Smoker but Luffy was faster, squeezing the back of Doflamingo's neck, if he was present, Dofamingo would be dead, but it was a string clone that just tore into pieces on Luffy's hands.

Law and Chopper quickly made there was beside Smoker and treated him.

"We're all going to Dressrosa so can kick Doflamingo's ass!" With his proclamation, everyone nodded in agreement after Luffy's declaration of war against Doflamingo.

As soon as Smoker was nursed back to health he took the children back to there family.

Aboard the Iron Maiden was a strange collection of people. The strawhat crew were accompanied by the Shichibukai Tony Tony Chopper, former G-5 Commander Franky, former Doflamingo subordinate Monet, and Vice Admiral Nami. They were on there way to rescue there precious people.

For Franky it was his family, for Monet it was her sister. For Chopper and Nami it was saving as much life as they possibly could.

Law sat before his captain.

"You know what this means Law?"

"I only wish for the location of Donquixote Rosinante, I wish to thank him." Law knew what he had to do for his crew, Luffy was going to beat Doflamingo, but Law needed answers. "I won't be able to beat Doflamingo regardless."

"i will definitely beat him. That I promise."

* * *

In the darkness of the night, Katakuri sat beside Monet.

"My buddy Law will revert you back to a human, would you like that?"

"I never quiet enjoyed being a harpy, so yes I would, if it's possible."

"The guy's a genius I'll tell him tomorrow." The duo were silent, enjoying the peace of the night. It was like they were alone, strangely enough, it was comforting. Suddenly Katakuri spoke, asking her a very important question.

"After this, would you like to join our Grandfleet, I'm sure captain will be okay with it."

"I suppose, only if my sister can come." Replied Monet scooting closer to Katakuri, the two sat comfortably right next to each other, savoring the moment. Katakuri nodded at her request which caused her to smile further.

"Pick a number between 1 to 21"

"Easy, 14! It's my favorite number."

"Consider it done 14th Commander of the Strawhat Grandfleet." Katakuri stood up and mocked a salute towards Monet, she chuckled and slapped his arm.

"Your Captain hasn't even agreed yet!" The duo laughed together. In the head of Katakuri, it was basically a done deal.

Monet will be the 14th Commander of the Strawhat Grandfleet.

* * *

 **Thanks to DarkKnight2000, we have a cover from chapter 23-26! be sure to check them out you guys, they are the heading of each chapters! I was really hyped on Nami vs Franky, I hope you all felt the same!**

 **Spur of the moment possible Katakuri x Monet? who ships? haha did not expect to do anything romantic but if it works, it works :D**

 **It looks like were approaching close to present time of the manga, after dressrosa it's zou and then whole cake island. So when we get there, I believe that I have an idea for a new story. Hope you guys will follow me there I will definitely make it worth your while!**

* * *

DarkKnight2000

Thanks again for the covers, I have updated all the chapters that you provided a cover for. :D I will not have an answer for your prediction since it is my secret for you to read later haha Thanks for enjoining the twist in my story and I will continue to provide more plot twist. This is true that Caribou is useless since he was easily beaten but someone who was beaten so easily from relying on devil fruit power will eventually learn, hopefully for his sake. Khalifa is also a Giraffe atleast from my research, I may be wrong though. And you will learn next chapter what the rest of the Cp-9 will do.

El Pirato

Definitely, loosing the sweet candy will send Big Mom on a frenzy, dare I say a wild rage that would level her own land? Maybe, Maybe not, I will definitely address Big Mom next chapter. I will also address the rest of the supernova next chapter.

Guest

Thank you for enjoying my story, I hope you're sticking around to read what twist I had in store. Remember you may think you have an idea but I like to do alot of plot twist haha but if I don;t surprise you all then I'm not doing my job. Happy reading.

cyzja922

Yeah Ceasar is a joke so I didn't even bother fighting him. Luffy is an emperor so there's no reason to struggle like he did in the anime/manga.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** •

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu• **6th** Jinbei• **7th** Vista• **8th** • **9th** • **10th** Namur• **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** • **16th** • **17th** Wapol• **18th** • **19th** Gin• **20th** Sengoku• **21st** Dorry


	28. Grandfleet Saga

I took a long time to finish this chapter since it's my most heavy chapter. I hope you all enjoy my chapter and give it a rate and review.

Enjoy the Roller coaster ride!

* * *

 **East Blue Saga**

 _Day 1_

Dawn Island was where we find Magellan, Dorry and Moria. They were hard to miss since they were emitting such a strong aura.

"So should we ask the leader of the town or what?" Moria was looking around as the trio sat at a local bar. People passed by and took note on there strange appearances. Moria looked like a creepy zombie while Magellan looked like a demon, then their was Dorry who just happened to be a giant. People like them don't usually appear in the East Blue, the weakest sea in the whole world.

"What can I help you with gentlemen?" She was a really attractive woman in which Magellan began to bleed from his nose.

"Your name for one, and where are we right now?" Magellan held his nose as it continued to flow with blood.

"I am Makino and you are currently in Foosha Village. I'm surprised you don't know of this village. I'm not suppose to tell anyone this but the Yonko Strawhat Luffy is from here." Makino giggled to herself. Moria was about to reveal their affiliation but Dorry gave him a light kick.

"How does the rest of the island feel about this?" Dorry asked, Makino had to look up at the towering giant.

"Well everyone is proud of this, except for those from the Capital are not a great fan." Makino picked up everyone's drink and returned to her bar.

"So looks like we need to go to the Capital then?" Dorry looked at Magellan and Moria who both nodded in agreement.

The trio made there way to the capital, leaving the small Foosha Village behind them.

"What should we say to them?" Moria looked at Dorry who was walking casually despite being easily spotted from a distance.

"Just tell them we're going to plat the strawhat flag in here and we're going to protect this land from now on." Dorry shrugged that was the simplest way he could put it hopefully the people at the capital understands.

"If not then we just walk out. Don't fight unless we have to." Magellan said as he picked up his pace, he looked up to see that the sun was at its highest meaning it was noon time. They should hurry to ensure that they would cover as much island as possible.

Once they got to the capital, they were immediately met by armed guards who asked on what they want.

"We want an audience with the king." Magellan had his hands up although significantly bored as he knew it would be easy for them to take care of the soldiers.

"Yeah right! Scums like you will never set foot on the palace, now be gone trash!" A very pompous lady let the soldiers. She wore a blue dress with a pink ribbon around her neck.

"What's your name young lady?" Magellan's eyes were lowered as he was trying to hold himself back.

"Ahho Zurako, I am a noble you scum!"

"Well can you please allow us to speak to your king. It is a very important manner."

"Like I said, NO! What are you deaf? Or are you just uneducated? Let me define the word to you, no means you can't! You understand me."

"Loud and clear." Magellan had turned his body into poison although he lowered the toxicity of it so that noone would die. Moria and Dorry looked at each other and smiled. Magellan created a poison tsunami that engulf everything in his path, while the guards tried to hit them on the sides, Dorry would swing his giant sword and cut off any tower that housed a soldier. Moria gathered every soldier's shadow, holding them incase they needed some bargaining chip.

Soon enough the trio was at the doorstep of the palace, with Moria knocking on the door with his right hand and holding his captured shadows on his left hands. Ahho Zurako was in Dorry's hands, he was holding onto her just incase she got any funny idea.

"King of the Goa Kingdom!" Magellan exclaimed. Suddenly the door opened and revealed about two hundred armed soldiers, along with the king behind all the soldiers.

"What do you want pirate!" Exclaimed the terrified King Stelly.

"Do you see how easy it was for us to break your royal guards and step foot in your castle? Imagine if it was someone who wants to kill your smug ass!" Moria was the one to speak this time, knowing what Magellan was doing.

"Well noone of your stature really comes this way, we always get by somehow!" Despite being at a heavy disadvantage, the King did not show an ounce of fear, due to his position.

"I see then you see my point right, what if there comes a time when someone who is as strong or even stronger than us three pass by and decide that your land will be there land? What will you do then?" Moria was surprisingly diplomatic.

"We got the support of the celestial dragons." Replied the mighty king.

"Right, where is the celestial dragon then?" Dorry's voice boomed as he laughed at the King's foolish statement.

"Exactly, so we have a proposition for you. You raise the Strawhat flag all over the Goa Kingdom and in return we will protect your land and it's citizen from any possible threat. How's that?" It was Magellan who gave out the proposition, Dorry dropped that annoying woman on the floor right next to the king while Moria returned the shadows from their host.

"Fine." The King finally replied after a long pause. His answer was precise and his dictation was absolute.

Magellan took a courteous bow in which Moria and Dorry followed.

"First order of business, here are our flags." Dorry handed the king's guards about one hundred strawhat flags.

"Raise them high." Said Moria as he took put a golden den den mushi to the King. "This is how you contact us. Only use this incase pf emergency." The King took it and walked back inside the castle.

Dorry, Magellan and Moria made there way back to their ship.

On their way there, the bar keeper from earlier that day was waiting beside there ship.

"So you were Luffy's ambassador." Makino said, her hands on her hips. Her form made Magellan bleed once more from his nose but he tried to disguise it by covering his mouth.

"Something like that." Replied Moria who was embarrassed at Magellan's reaction.

"Well tell him no matter how big he is, remember where he came from. Tell him it's from his older sister Makino." With that Makino waved them goodbye and walked back to her village.

The trio got onboard there ship. Since the installation of the three captains squads, someone's ship needed to be their primary use. Each one of the Strawhat Grandfleet Captain had there own ship and army behind them but for their specific missions, only one ship was needed to be taken and they did not have to bring their crew due to their combined strength.

For the 'Territory Team', it's what Moria calls their group, they brought Dorry's Giant Pirate ship so that Dorry would be more comfortable, although everything on the ship was for giants.

"Now we go to Gecko Island." Magellan proclaimed, although they had to be careful since that was the birthplace of one of the strongest members of the Red Force Pirates.

 _Day 2_

As soon as the trio arrived, they immediately went to the capital to speak to the people in charge. Turns out it was Miss Kaya who was already familiar with Strawhat Luffy. She was glad to raise Luffy's flag and spread it all over her land.

"Well that was easy, no resistance." Moria said as they made their way back to the port.

"Oi oi." A man sat on a rock that blocked the way to the port.

"Spoke to soon there Moria." Magellan commented as they felt the immense aura emitted by the man before them.

"Who are you?" Dorry asked although he had a pretty good idea who it was. Before them was a muscular man with dreadlocks. He had two pistols on his waist and a headband that held his hair together. He had a star patterned cape with a large rifle tied on his back by a band.

"The name is Yasopp and you all are?" Yasopp twirled one pistol in his left hand and pointed it at Magellan. "Let me tell you, there is a right answer."

"I am Magellan, the Second Commander of the Strawhat Grandfleet." Replied Magellan confidently although he was feeling an immense pressure from the man before them. Yasopp was one of the Red Force Pirate's strongest members and he stood before the trio. Although Magellan was no cake walk either.

"Moria, Thirteenth Commander of the Strawhat Grandfleet."

"The name is Dorry, Twenty First Commander of the Strawhat Grandfleet."

"Well I just came by to pick up something from my island but now you're stepping on my land." Yasopp stopped twirling his pistol and checked how much ammo was in it.

"Miss Kaya has already agreed to raise our flag Yasopp." Magellan replied although he could feel that both Dorry and Moria were feeling uneasy.

"My birth island, my responsibility." Yasopp disappeared in a blur catching Moria by surprise. The shadow user tried to capture Yasopp's shadow but he was just too fast. "I'll take this." Yasopp took Moria's scissor sword and stabbed both of Moria's knees.

A loud screech of pain could be heard from Moria as he buckled from loosing his knee. Dorry tried to stomp on Yasopp but the Sniper of the Red Force Pirate was super strong, catching the feet of Dorry.

"What the hell." Dorry exclaimed as he tried to reclaim his feet, Yasopp did something more unbelievable than catching the giant's legs, he tossed Dorry several yards away. Causing shock on Magellan's eyes.

"You think you can play games with me Strawhat Grandfleet." Yasopp held his signature rifle on his hands and pointed it at Magellan, the last man standing for the Grandfleet representative.

"Foolish Redforce Pirate." Magellan turned his body into a high potency poison. Angered by Yasopp's action towards his friends. He tried to engulf Yasopp immediately by creating a poison tsunami but bullets went through his right shoulder and right rib. He was lucky to have moved last second to avoid the deadly strike.

"I was aiming for your heart." Yasopp had his rifle still on hand. Smoke emitted from the tip of his weapon from rapidly firing two shots. Magellan covered the hole on his shoulder created by Yasopp's bullet amaze by how Yasopp was able to infuse his haki into the bullet.

"Better luck next time then." Magellan winced as his rib was broken from the bullet, yet this was nothing to the things he endured when he was younger.

"I'm not going to miss next time." Suddenly Yasopp was engulf in Dorry's giant hand, and when he tried to get out he felt like he was being controlled as his shadow was stolen by Moria.

"Shihihihihi! I got your shadow bastard, I am now able to manipulate your shadow to control what you do." He was still on the floor but he had Yasopp's shadow in hand. "Don't underestimate our Grandfleet!" Moria exclaimed, feeling alive once again with his new found allies and friends. He was not going to lose them in a similar manner that he loss his friends to Kaido.

"That's right!" Dorry squeezed tighter but suddenly felt dizzy.

"What the hell." Magellan also felt dizzy and he looked at Moria who was also feeling the same way.

"Now now can't we all get along?" Red Haired Shanks has arrived at the scene, all by himself. Although his presence was enough to weaken three captains of the Strawhat Grandfleet.

"Your man attacked us Red Hair." Magellan stated as he tried to hide the effect of Shank's haki.

"I do apologize for that." Shanks approached Dorry's giant hand and asked politely. "Can I have my sniper back?please?"

Dorry could not hold any longer despite wanting to do so. As being so close from Shank's haki had weakened him significantly. Moria had ready let go of Yasopp's shadow so he was able to move on his own.

"Thank's captain, although they're here claiming territories, my home island!" Yasopp looked at the Strawhat Grandfleet captains, glazing at them.

"Luffy has really gotten stronger, claiming territory for his own. Now listen Yasopp, Miss Kaya has already agreed to this so we can do little in her decision." Yasopp started to see Shank's point. "Now did you get what you came for?"

"Yeah I got it." Yasopp walked away in a fit of anger, not accepting that he was wrong.

"Thank you for holding back on my Sniper." Shanks said towards Magellan who he knew was stronger than what he showed that battle.

"Whatever Red Hair." Magellan continued to hide his pain as it was not a pleasant feeling to have a hole in your body.

"Alright then, say hi to Luffy for me." Shanks waved at the trio and disappeared in the horizon.

"We got our ass handed to us." Moria said as he still could not get up from his knee being shot at.

"This is really embarrassing, I feel as if Broggy will try to claim the Captain rank on the 21st division after learning of my defeat."

"That man is really strong, but if you gave me five more minutes, I would have won forsure." Magellan proclaimed as he had already studied Yasopp's pattern. As a battle hardened person, Magellan was going to win the fight, if Shank's didn't arrive, Yasopp would already be buried in his poison.

"Give me like 10 minutes to stitch myself back together and then I'll work on you Magellan." Moria had a shadow puppet, his own shadow, taking care of his wounds. A hole in the knee was not going to take 10 minutes to clean up, but somehow Moria was able to do it. Then he worked on Magellan and his wounds closed up after less time.

"Where'd you learn to be a doctor?" Magellan asked as he walked beside the two captains. They were on their way back to the port to travel to the next island.

"Self taught." Moria shrugged.

The trio got onboard their ship and moved on to the next island ashamed of themselves.

Surprisingly enough they had little resistance after the incident in Syrup island as they were able to convince most lands to raise the strawhat flag. Even more surprising was they were able to do this within a two day time frame. It was time for them to return after their hard work of converting different island's into their territory.

Magellan still had an itch on the back of his neck as he could not prove that he would be able to beat Yasopp as Shanks stopped their fight. Now it looks like the trio were manhandled by the crafty sniper. As the second commander of the Grandfleet, he felt the responsibility of maintaining his composure and never loosing a fight. He did not technically lose but people will see it as that. He had to prove one way or another that he was deserving his rank.

One day...

 **East Blue Saga End**

* * *

 **Spy Saga**

 _Day 1_

Locating Edward Weevil was no easy feet. Gin, Kuro and Wapol had to use all their resources and connection just to catch a trail of the guy.

On the first day they began their mission, they had little to no luck. Gin was laying under a coconut tree, tossing a piece of rock in the air. Wapol sat close by, reading a book.

Kuro grabbed the rock from mid air which caused Gin to stand up. "What gives?"

"I got a trail." Proclaimed Kuro, which perked the interest of Gin and Wapol.

"Well what is it?" Asked Wapol.

"He's in the North Blue, apparently he needs some time to rest in order to regain his strength." Replied Kuro, his source was pretty accurate since it was an old friend from his piracy days. Now the man was stuck as a inn keeper, no longer intrigued by the adventures of the sea.

"Well lead the way then."

It took the group one day to arrive in the North Blue, and another two hours just to get to the island where Weevil was last seen.

They scouted the whole island, ensuring that they were hidden in the shadow, each men took a different designated area.

Kuro swept through three towns, not finding anything about Edward Weevil, even people's whispers were mostly about town gossip.

Gin had little luck as well, learning only that Roseann was the biggest slut in the whole entire North Blue. He would have to speak with her later. For interview purposes of course.

Then there was Wapol, who would not give up his search. He thought he was hidden well in the shadows but he felt a menacing presence behind him. He turned around immediately with his cannon arm ready.

It was just an old lady behind him, smiling at him. "Oh sorry old lady, I thought you were something else."

"What are you doing son?" The old lady asked, continuing her creepy smile.

"Looking for a friend is all, you wouldn't happen to have seen a big guy with blonde hair, carries a giant bisento, proclaims he's the son of Whitebeard?"

"Oddly specific their young man, although that does sound familiar. Come with me." The old lady still had a smile on her face, Wapol started to get creeped out a little but he still decided to follow her. He tried to radio his allies but his messenger snail was only sending out static.

"That's odd, my radio's not working..." Wapol felt another immense energy, this time ahead of them. "Old Lady, I'm gonna have to ask you to hide somewhere, I believe I found who I'm looking for."

His mission was not to engage yet sweet revenge was on his palms. He decided to just have a look, ensuring that he would not fail his orders. Though it was very odd that the old lady did not move, only stopping and turning around, facing Wapol.

"Please young man, protect me." She seemed as though she could not move any longer, so Wapol approached her and tried to pick her up.

Cold metal entered his flesh, as blood began to ooze out from his fresh wound. The old lady had a knife in hand, inserting it deep into Wapol. He was shocked beyond belief, even a scrawny old lady was able to trick him. "Why?" Wapol was stabbed three more times by the old lady, for her pleasure ofcourse. He fell on the floor, drowning on his own blood.

"What do you want with my son!?" The old lady screamed, kicking Wapol. He could only gasp as he could hardly breathe any longer. "It doesn't really matter, you'll be dead soon enough anyway." The old lady laughed maniacally before approaching her son.

Edward Weevil revealed his face, not showing an ounce of remorse for the dying Wapol in front of him.

"Come now sweetheart, we need to disappear somewhere else, someone ratted us out and we'll find them and kill them." Weevil nodded before following his mother out of Wapol's sight.

Wapol continued to repeat in his head the adventures he shared with his friends. From his early days of regretfully obsessing being a king to this pass two years of joining the strongest alliance known to man. He smiled to himself, regretting the way he was dying. He caught his breath despite barely being able too and mustered enough energy to push himself up.

"Hey Weevil!" Wapol extended both arms in front of him, molding it into cannon. This caused Weevil and his mother to stop, before slowly turning around.

It happened in slow motion, Wapol decided to fire a shot directly at the two figure before him. Yet in one quick motion, Weevil took his bisento and cut his cannon balls in half causing it to explode midflight. But what was even more fascinating was Weevil was already infront of him, bisento quickly coming down towards his neck. He closed his eyes accepting his faith.

Wapol of the Strawhat Grandfleet, newly appointed 17th division captain, was going to die that day. Although luckily for him, it wasn't going to be due to beheading.

Gin and Kuro arrived just in time to block Weevil's bisento. Gin had both baton in hand while Kuro had his sword hands ready. Weevil looked at the two new arrival in panicked, looked at his mother and started to tear up.

"Mwother!" Weevil jumped back and picked up his mother. For a big guy he was quick on his feet, running away from the battle as quickly as he could. He did not have his full strength to deal with the two new people.

Kuro and Gin did not pursue as they had their friend on the floor, visibly suffering.

"You're gonna be okay man." Kuro held the head of Wapol on his hands, he could not bare to watch his friend cough up so much blood. He could hardly breathe.

"I..." Wapol tried to say something but the blood was blocking what he wanted to say. Gin wiped the blood from his mouth, trying to get as much as possible. "I'm sorry." Was all Wapol could muster. Gin couldn't let the tears stop from flowing from his eyes.

"You're okay man, you're okay." Gin said as he held his friend's hands. Kuro was completely frozen, unable to move at the prospect of his friend's last breathe. Then nothing. No more suffering, no more rasping, Wapol of the Strawhat Grandfleet, died that day off of excessive wounds.

"We have to kill him Kuro." Gin was still tearing up though he tried to wipe it away.

"We can't Gin we have to give Wapol a proper burial. We owe it to him." Kuro was the logical one of the bunch and even he knew that it was too late to give chase to Edward Weevil.

"Where should we go?" Gin asked, accepting that it was too late to seek revenge. It was a dumb move as well.

"Drum Island, we have to bring him home."

 _Day 2_

It was a silent trip to the Grandline for the duo. They carefully wrapped Wapol's body in some clothe and they placed him on the middle of their boat to ensure his safety.

It took them a day to arrive in drum island where they were greeted by Dalton. Drum Island was already a strawhat territory so they were quiet familiar with the Grandfleet members. They were even able to forgive Wapol once they learned he had a change of heart.

Dalton immediately saw something was wrong when both Kuro and Gin looked down.

"What happened?" He looked between the two and then at the casket behind them. "Wapol?"

"He's dead Dalton." Kuro stated. The shock of his words caused Dalton to step back a little, removing his hat and placing it in his chest.

"Damnit." Dalton could only muster those words as he did not know what else to say.

The quiet walk to his burial sight was comforting for the moment. No one uttered a single word. Now Dalton stood at the helm of the podium, speaking on behalf of the fallen king of nothing.

"Wapol was a man that I did not like before, he was obnoxious, greedy, and annoying. Although once he turned over a new leaf, he was an exceptional individual. He helped Drum Island prosper on the wake of being protected by the Grandfleet. He was constantly visiting, bringing supplies and items that our citizens were given for free. The children loved him, the adults loved him, and what I'm trying to get at is...we'll miss you Wapol. Rest in Peace." Dalton walked down to touch the top of Wapol's casket. He then took his seat beside Kuro. Gin made his way up, him and Kuro agreed that he would be the one to speak.

"You know when I first met the guy, I didn't think I would like him. But he's been my best friend ever since the beginning of the Grandfleet. Once I met Kuro I knew we would be friends, I met Arlong and Crocodile and they were cool. But Wapol was always the goofy one who I connected with and we became the best of friends. I'm gonna miss you big guy, and I promise to let your memories continue through stories. Goodbye 17th division Captain Wapol. Enjoy your afterlife." Gin shed a single tear before taking his seat.

The rest of the service was silent, the clouds were thick and the place was foggy. Not once has Drum Island experienced the warm weather due to constant snow. Though that day, the clouds cleared and the snow stopped. The sun shown its brightest and Gin looked up, smiling in the sky. He knew Wapol was looking down, and smiling back at them.

Kuro and Gin decided to join Dalton in his small house in the port. They sipped a cup of tea in silence, remembering Wapol.

"I'm going to go with you guys." Dalton blurted out suddenly.

"What?" Kuro was a bit confused, especially what he said did not sound right.

"I'm going to join the Grandfleet, and if possible to take the mantle of what Wapol left behind." Dalton was serious. "I'm not as weak as I use to. It's been my plan for awhile to be useful to Luffy and join his Grandfleet, but now I have more reason to go."

"But you could die Dalton." Gin said seriously worried about him.

"I'm an awakened Zoan Gin, Kuro. And plus Drum Island needs a representative. That's going to have to be me." Replied Dalton, serious about his claim.

Gin and Kuro looked at each other.

"Well I suppose we can put it to a vote." Kuro suggested which Gin nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, Wapol won't want us to mope all day. We got to get back to base and report what happened." Gin got up followed by Kuro. Dalton said his goodbye to the people and assured that he will continue to visit.

Their adventure which started as a simple tail mission ended up with the unfortunate death of Wapol. And also gaining a new Ally in Dalton.

Although in another part of the sea, we find Edward Weevil taking the life of Kuro's bartender friend, who gave away his location. The Shichibukai had no remorse on taking the man's life, along with all those who were in the bar that day. And there beside him, watching each person die, was his mother who approved of his behavior.

 **Spy Saga End**

* * *

 **Marineford Saga Pt. 2**

 _Day 1_

Ace stretched his arms, then his legs, then his waist. He was just getting lose as the allied forces have gathered on a ship near the old Marine Hq.

Crocodile sat besides Emporio Ivankov with Sengoku beside him then Kuzan stood and watched as the group worked together. They spoke amongst themselves about a possible entry point to the information they were seeking.

Sabo watched as his brother was stretching while sipping a cup of tea, he had already warmed up earlier that day and didn't need to do anything. Inazuma joined him and they drank in peace.

"So Ace, how's Luffy?" Sabo asked as he finished his first cup of tea.

"He's doing big things, he just promised to raise fishman Island and it's citizen. Sooo big words but he'll be able to do it, I believe in him."

"Hell yeah he can! If anyone can do it, Luffy can." Sabo had been vocal about joining Luffy's Grandfleet although he could not since he was Dragon's right hand man. So the closest he could do was this alliance where the Grandfleet and the Revolutionary army helps each other.

"Alright we got a plan." Crocodile stood up along with Ivankov and Sengoku.

"So with my prior knowledge of Marineford layout, our best entrance point is through the farthest wall near the plaza. We'll enter through the right side and quickly make our way to through the plaza into the main hall. Sabo, Ace and Inazuma will stay in the plaza and cover our exit, fight until were able to get the documenta. Crocodile and Kuzan will guard the hall while me and Ivankov get as much document as we can. We'll be in and out within 1 hour. Any later than that and we'll gather unwanted attention. If we don't make it out on time enter the building and retrieve the documents, do not rescue us. The documents are more important."

"Good plan Sen-boy other than sacrificing part." Ivankov raised his thumb while winking at noone in particular.

"Yeah sure thing Ivankov." Sengoku returned his thumbs up while the rest of the group rolled their eyes.

They were stationed on the left side of the building as planned, although they were waiting for pure darkness to ensure that they would get more stealth.

Once the moon was showing and darkness filled the sky, the group was on the move. Crocodile used his ability to turn the brick wall into sand by simply touching it. That gave the group enough room to enter the plaza from the left side.

Though it was comical when Ivankov would not fit due to her giant head. Crocodile rolled his eyes and turn more parts of the wall into sand.

"Thank you Croco-boy." Ivankov gave him a giant thumbs up as well as a wink but Crocodile did not return it, focusing on the mission at hand. Kuzan froze all the camera's that Sengoku would point out, ensuring that they would get maximum invincibility.

Now comes to ultimate test, the plaza was the most open part of Marineford, and it still was not repaired from the war from two years ago.

Sengoku looked around a breathe the fresh air of the plaza, he never thought he would look at Marineford as a pirate, but there he was shaking his head. There was alot of things in his life that he did not think would happen, like getting the blame from the failures of Marineford.

Although he was now in the present and it was now or never. "Let's go." He was the lead of the mission since he knew the facility best. Everyone followed behind him, quickly making their way to the entrance of the main building. Just as they planned, Ace, Sabo and Inazuma remained outside the plaza to protect their exit point.

Sengoku, Ivankov, Kuzan, and Crocodile entered the base. Kuzan and Crocodile remained on the hall entrance while Sengoku and Ivankov ventured deeper into enemy territory.

So far, no one was met with any resistance, they were all bothered by how quiet it was.

Sengoku and Ivankov made it to his old office. Ivankov watched the entrance way while Sengoku broke each one of the locked file cabinets that only the Gorosei could open. He looked at each one and found that it was completely emptied out.

Sengoku panicked, wondering where all the important documents was. As he was quickly looking for anything he could use, he stumbled upon a recording den den mushi. It was golden therefore containing high quality data. "Finally!" Sengoku ran outside and got Ivankov. "Let's go I got something!" While the duo were running back to the others, Sengoku played the snail just to see if it was useful data. It was the tail end of the orders coming directly from the Gorosei as the voices sounded familiar.

'...On the Reverie, buster call on all traitorous islands that swore loyalty to pirates...'

That was it and then it was followed by static. Sengoku and Ivankov looked at each other in shock. Then the snail played something else.

'...Blackbeard is now an Admiral...'

There was no other Blackbeard in the word but Teach. Once more the two looked at each other there eyes were wide from shock. As they rejoined Kuzan and Crocodile, both Ivankov and Sengoku's mouth fell wide open when they saw what was before them. Hundreds of older pacifista models have flooded the room and Crocodile and Kuzan were struggling against the army of Pacifistas.

"About time huh?" Crocodile's cigar fell from his mouth as a Pacifista got to close for comfort, though he had enough room to stab it with a dessert espada. Kuzan held the head of two Pacifistas and squeezed it until they imploded.

"Sorry we found some useful stuff Croc-boy, Kuz-boy!" Ivankov immediately went to work, using her okama kempo to take out multiple Pacifistas. He had to remind himself that this was not his old friend Kuma. Although they looked exactly the same.

Sengoku was using his palm strikes to break the Pacifistas in front of him. The pulse he was sending out with his palms was enough to destroy about four Pacifistas in front of him. Then he used his expertise in hand to hand combat to take care of any Pacifistas that would get near him.

"Let's move forward!" The four people in the hall got close together and slowly made there way outside the plaza, where they were met with even more Pacifistas. Sabo, Ace, and Inazuma were holding on for the time being but the Pacifistas just kept coming.

"There they are! Let's get out of here!" Ace exclaimed which everyone gladly agreed to.

The group was now back together and remained close so that they would be able to get out. Now the problem was they needed to continue fighting them on land so that the Pacifista could not destroy their ship.

So now the seven people stood on the port fighting off the Pacifistas.

"Go Inazuma get the ship ready!" Exclaimed Ace. And then there were six.

"I'm going next! Stand your ground!" Crocodile entered the ship and helped Inazuma get ready. "Oi lets go we're ready!" Then there were five.

"Alright I'm going up!" Ivankov kicked two Pacifistas out of the way before jumping onboard the ship. Then there were four.

"Let's go brother!" Exclaimed Sabo as he struck three pacifistas with his pipe staff. He joined the others on the ship. Then there were three.

Ace looked at Sengoku who did not seem to be looking back on the ship

"I'm going up!" Exclaimed Kuzan as he created an ice wall to block as much Pacifistas as he could.

"What are you doing Sengoku?" Ace asked.

"Go on Ace, this will be my resting ground." Sengoku proclaimed which shocked the fire logia.

"Damn it let's go!" Crocodile had already untied all the ropes and the ship was already slowly sailing away.

"Let's go Sengoku!" Ace looked at the old man who just recently joined the Grandfleet, he seemed intent on letting everyone escape. Intent on sacrificing himself for everyone.

"Go on now boy, someone has to protect the ship or the Pacifistas will get to it!" Sengoku turned into his Buddha form and sent at a palm wave that destroyed about 20 Pacifistas.

"Damn you bastard!" Ace extended his hands in front of him. "Noone is going to die today!" For all his life Ace burned the brightest, he was always the beat fighter, the toughest guy, and the most caring. Sengoku was once his enemy and now his ally. And there was no way he would let him die. "Ahhhhh!" That day, Ace let out his hottest and brightest flame that he's ever mustered burning a wide area in front of him. Once his flames let up Ace grabbed Sengoku by his shirt and smiled. "Hold on old man!" Then Ace kicked out a giant afterburner of flame and launched himself toward the ship. Despite being a hundred yards away, Ace was able to make the leap, though their landing was not the best.

"Yeah Ace-boy!" Yelled out Ivankov while everyone else was just smiling.

"No one is going to die." Ace smiled as he was catching his breathe, that was probably the most intense situation of his life and it was worth it.

"Thank's Ace." Said Sengoku who closed his eyes, painting a giant smile on his face. He was intent to sacrifice his life for the others but Ace's stubbornness would not let him. 'What a good bunch...'

 _Day 2_

The group rested on an uninhabited island. Discussing what they learned on their mission.

"So that Teach bastard became a damn Admiral huh?" Ace was firing random fire bullets in the air, pissed off about the information.

"Knowing Akainu, he will do anything to win and deliver his justice...I was blinded by the same justice only to learn that if you do not follow their pallet, you will be tossed away like you are nothing..." Sengoku had several mail to go through.

"Yeah, anything..." Kuzan adjusted his glasses knowing Akainu from his earlier time as a marine.

"Well what about the other news! Bombing of all kingdom that swore allegiance to pirates! During the Reverie!" Exclaimed Ivankov.

"I owe it to Alabasta to protect it, after what I did there..." Crocodile stated.

"We will all protect our land just like we promised, and all the land that we have gathered." Said Sengoku who had already felt comfortable with his new allies.

"Hey Ace, I got something to tell you." Sabo pulled Ace to the side. "Me and Kuzan have been in Dragon's ear to do a little more than collaborating...I'm saying joining the Strawhat Grandfleet!"

"No way! Dragon would never allow that." Ace punched him on the shoulder.

"Well it's not like we've abandoned the Revolutionary! It's like collaborating but we'll be closer to you guys since we have the same goal regardless!" Exclaimed Sabo.

"I won't believe it till I see it!" Said Ace then the duo returned to the others who were talking amongst themselves. Everyone heard what the two talked about due to their loud voices, but they did not elaborate on the subject.

"Well see you all soon, we will return to base." Sengoku shook the hands of all revolutionary members. Then each of the revolutionary members shook the hands of each of the grandfleet members.

It was a good mission, although a very revealing one...

 **Marineford Saga Pt.2 End**

* * *

 **Recruitment Saga**

 _Day 1_

Finishing his cigarette Sanji looked at both Jozu and Vista who were doing their own training regime. Jozu was power lifting a thousand pounds. While Vista was sharpening his sword. They didn't really have to do much as the prospect of possibly serving the strawhat Grandfleet was already promising enough for the fresh recruit.

 _Day 2_

The Grandfleet captains were in front of an interesting group.

Four of the supernova sat in front of them.

Basil Hawkins was reading his card deck studying his fate of the day.

Scratchman Apoo was tinkering with his scratch table.

Then there was the strongest man of the bunch, Eustass Kid along with his trusty firstmate, Killer.

"Are we in or what?" Apoo was getting impatient, after all they were the one that came forward to join forces with the Strawhat Grandfleet.

"Patients is virtue Scratchman." Vista continued to sharpen his sword, admiring its beauty.

"Strength is not a question, you know what we're capable of..." Hawkins also spoke up despite reading all positive things with his fortune, he was getting impatient.

"You are all strong, that is true. The problem here is if you are able to play nice with others." Jozu cracked his fist.

"We worked together didn't we?" Kidd pointed at Hawkins and Apoo who have all created a pseudo alliance after learning about Tony Tony Chopper working with or could possibly for Strawhat Luffy.

"That's true, tell you what try to hit me one time. And if you do, you're all in." Sanji stepped on his cigarette which he's already finished and got up. Jozu picked up the table and threw it far away.

Vista cleared the room to ensure noone gets hurt.

"Alright we're going to do this one at a time or what?" Kidd smirked knowing he would be able to do it.

"All of you at once. Just use any method you'd like and you have a ten minute time limit. Don't forget you just need to touch me once." Sanji jumped back, his legs were burning a bright red color.

"You asked for it!" Apoo was the first to jump at the opportunity. He twirled his sound bars to send out a harmful noise. Although Sanji did not seem affected. Apoo was shocked for a second but he decided to use his close combat fighting ability. Yet that was his mistake. Sanji simply lifted his leg in the air and crashed it directly at Apoo's head when he got close enough. Apoo coughed up blood as he was knocked down on the ground.

Hawkins was a surprise as he used his straw as projectile. Sanji did say hit him in anyway but Sanji was way too fast and way too smart for any of the four supernovas to understand. He just kicked the air burning the straws before it hit him. Then when he finally got close, Hawkins turned into a giant scarecrow. But his armor was immediately broken by Sanji's diable jambe. Then Sanji backflipped as Killer tried to jab him with two blades. Then a giant metal arm quickly came down on him.

Sanji kicked the air to avoid the attack and landed several yards in front of the four people.

They approached him slowly, each man had a smile on their face.

"Check your pockets." Hawkins pointed at Sanji, he checked it and found a strand of straw. Then he found that he had a hole in his shirt. He looked at Killer knowing that it must've been him.

"Got you" Apoo was behind him, touching his shoulder. He looked at him in confusion. "When you were distracted I created a sound mirage and you fell for it."

"That's not all!" Apoo jumped back as Kidd used his magnetism to attract the metal on Sanji's feet, before he could move, he was encased in a metal trap. He only kicked it open but he was still touched.

"Aright you bastards, a deals a deal. But you still piss me off today so I'm gonna beat all your asses." Sanji disappeared in a blur.

It took him one hour to completely defeat the four supernovas. Sanji being the sole fighter against them. His shirt was completely ripped off and he was sweating profoundly as the four men gave him a good fight.

They were all on the ground soundly defeated by Sanji.

"Alright newbies, round of drinks on me!" Sanji led the way to the nearest bar where he was immediately followed by Vista and Jozu. They sat next to him while the four men were slow to follow since they were sore from being beaten.

"So this is the power of Whitebeard's First Division Captain." Kidd sat down beside Sanji while everyone else filled the seat next to him.

"That man is no more." He lit another cigarette and smoked in the bar. "I'm the first division captain of the Strawhat Grandfleet."

"You say strawhat Grandfleet." A man with bull shape hair along with three other people suddenly got up from their table.

"What of it." Being the newest member of the Grandfleet Kidd took it upon himself to approach the strangers.

"I just need to know." The man had his hands up along with his company.

"We are." Hawkins replied standing beside Kidd while Killer remained at the bar and Apoo stumbled on his bar stool before standing beside the other two.

"We need your help, we crossed paths with Strawhat Luffy before and we were on our way to locate him but we stumbled upon Kaido's territory. Our leader Rob Lucci was forced to submit himself along with Khalifa, Kaku, and Jabra." Explained the man.

"Cp9 right?" Sanji twisted his cigarette on an ashtray which the bartender provides. He heard about them from Luffy.

"We were, now we're the Betrayed Pirates." He rubbed his neck on the name of the crew a little embarrassed by the name. Apoo laughed at the name although noone else joined him.

"Walk us through again what happened." Sanji continued to drink his drink while the three newest member continued to stare the people down.

"I'm Blueno, this is Fukuro, Nero, and Kumadori. We have been wandering for the past two years and have been searching for Spandam but he's been hiding pretty well. Then once we caught wind of Strawhat Luffy's rise to an emperor, Rob Lucci believed that it was time to join Strawhat since their fight in Enies Lobby was enough to wake him up. So on our way to locate Strawhat, we landed on Howling Wolf Island, which happened to be Dead Bones Brook's island, a calamity of Kaido. And then like I said we were forced to escape while Rob and the others had to stay since they were what interest Kaido."

"Sit back down, enjoy yourselves, drink's on me. We'll discuss amongst ourselves." Sanji opened another pack of cigarette. Kidd, Apoo, and Hawkins returned to their chairs. "Kidd, Hawkins, you're going to be division captains. Hawkins you will be the 18th division Captain. Kidd, you will be the 9th division Captain. I've decided and my word is usually carried with a heavy authority, although I'll have to inform the boss and the other captains."

"What about me?" Apoo scratched his head.

"You gotta prove your worth some more Scratchman, you and your crew will serve under Hawkins for the time being until you are good enough to carry your own division." Sanji replied.

"So I'm basically halfway division captain, 18th and a half division captain!" Apoo was very positive.

"As for the former Cp9, should we help?" He looked at Vista and Jozu.

"Yeah easy rescue party mission." Vista replied.

"I think it's too risky since it is deep in Kaido's territory." Jozu was against the idea. Then Sanji looked at Hawkins and Kidd, the newest addition to their merry crew.

"Chance of success is 49%, good odds so I agree to rescue them." Hawkins replied.

"Let's do it." Was all Kidd's answer. While Apoo tried to say something only to be cut off by Sanji.

"Alright Betrayed Pirates, we'll help..." Suddenly a golden den den mushi started to ring. "Oh shit!" Sanji picked up the phone and immediately dropped it dashing for their ship.

"Yo Sanji what happened!" Jozu was very fast despite his size, catching up with him in an instant.

"Someone gave away our base location! We're under attack.." Was all he said. And everyone followed his lead.

Everyone got onboard their respective ship and set sail back to their base.

Despite the confusion, Kidd , Apoo, and Hawkins was able to follow the others. While the Former Cp9 was very confused and still followed them anyway.

Although someone was awfully quiet, very quiet.

 **Recruits Saga End**

* * *

 **Betrayal Saga**

 _Day 1_

"Today's a good day." Daz Bones had his arms crossed and was speaking with the second in charge of the Grandfleet while everyone else was away for their mission. He happened to be Broggy of the 21st Giant Division.

"Yup! We finished training early, everyone is celebrating in the meeting hall. Good day indeed." Broggy was waling alongside Daz as they were making there way to the hall.

"When should we expect them to return you think?" Daz was looking through his checklist ensuring that everything was operational. If you asked him two years ago if he would ever take a job were he was incharge of people, he would reply with hell no, but he's grown attached to this group and now he would do anything for them.

"Two more days most likely." Broggy replied, they saw the meeting hall, bustling with excitement.

"Alright let's join the bastards." Daz closed his notes and entered the facility. Everyone was enjoying themselves, after a successful day of hard work, it was well deserved. Galdino immediately handed the two a drink. Daz with a small glass while Broggy had a much more giant friendly glass.

"There they are! Yo! Boss in charge man is here with second in charge man!" The crowd gave them a large cheer. "Comeon the night is still young!"

The group was just enjoying a nice cold drink, each other's company and stories.

"Then I said okama-kempo!" Daz caught the tail end of Bentham's joke which cause his company to laugh. Pearl, Bentham, Kuromarimo, and Absalom. He was an addition to the grandfleet after Moria joined. He was glad to go along with Moria after learning that Perona was with the Strawhat Crew.

"That's a good one!" Pearl had a tear on the side of his eye as they continued to tell each other stories and jokes.

"You are all hilarious!" Exclaimed Absalom. Despite being awkward at first everyone accepted him with open arms.

"Alright group, time to rest, we got a long day ahead tomorrow." The crowd filtered out of the room after cleaning up.

It was a good day indeed.

 _Day 2_

Pretty much the same thing happened, which was strange for Daz since nothing goes as perfect as things has been, not even their training regime. Despite having another good day, Daz did not approve another celebration.

Somehow, the people did not need a party environment to be able to celebrate, they were having just as much fun in the mess hall as they did on the party yesterday.

Daz sat on Sanji's chair for the time being while Broggy sat on Dorry's chair. It was night time once more and everyone was having fun.

"Can you believe how good everyone is?" Daz asked Broggy.

"I know, it's like everyone is in sync." Broggy looked at their power players as wll as the others who weren't physically gifted, or wielding any devil fruit, yet they have the will to carry the Grandfleet flag.

"Boss in charge." A man ran to the side of Daz, who happened to be one of the night guards. "There's a disturbance in the East Bay, we checked and the scout crew have not responded yet."

"Pearl, and Mr. 4 take 10 men with you and check the East Bay. Keep your feed open, stay vigilant." Daz didn't think any of it but just to be sure.

"Alright boss, see you guys soon and don't eat my pie! Looking at you Galdino!" Pearl exclaimed which cause everyone to burst out laughing.

"What?" Galdino was already halfway done with his pie and replied comically to Pearl's accusation.

"Stay safe Pearl!" Exclaimed Bentham providing Pearl with his signature okama post. This cause more laughter from the group.

Pearl wiped the tear from his eye while Mr. 4 was holding his waist from laughing so much. For the past two years Pearl had slimmed down and wears a much smaller armor than he did before for better mobility. Then Mr. 4 has also slimmed down, being much faster than his time battling Law and Enel back in Alabasta.

"Those lazy bastards are probably sleeping." Said Pearl to Mr.4

"Yeah probably, I will admit I fell asleep on duty one time, there's no doubt they would do it as well." Replied Mr. 4 he looked behind them and found the ten people they brought were chatting amongst themselves.

Once they arrived in the East Bay they found no signs of their crew. Pearl picked up his snail and called main base.

"Main Base, this is rescue party, east bay is empty, I repeat, east bay is empty." Pearl waited for an answer. Then midnight struck...

 _Day 3_

"Copy that rescue party, replace east bay and try to find them. Over." Replied what Pearl could recognize as Mr. 5's voice.

"You heard the man Mr. 4, looks like were stuck here for now." Pearl was a bit disappointed but they had a duty to uphold.

"Zehahaha." A stout man who wore a blue gold studded overcoat with the justice character in the back and was along with two other people. He carried on his hands the lifeless body of the two of the East Bay patrol.

Pearl slwoly hid the messanger snail behind him so that the intruder would not know it was still sending a feed. "Who are you?"

"You should know me by now." He said pointing at his Admiral name badge. "I am Admiral Marshal D. Teach and these are my loyal men, Vice Admiral Jesus Burgess and Vice Admiral Shiliew."

"The hell, aren't you pirates!" Exclaimed Mr. 4." Although in a strange series of event, he found a blade etched deep into his chest by non-other than Shiliew of the Rain. The ten men tried to assist Mr. 4 only to be at the receiving end of Shiliew's expert swordsmanship. With one stroke per person, Shiliew killed all ten people within seconds.

"No!" Pearl tried to blindly charge at Shiliew only to be tackled by Burgess. Then before he could get up Burgess elbow dropped him and stomp him multiple times.

"Zehahaha. This is it huh? The greatest force in the world?" Teach mocked the fallen Grandfleet soldiers. Who were still trying to get up to fight. Pearl was successful on getting on both feet only to be stabbed by Shiliew in the back. He fell on his face and could not move any longer.

"Bastards!" Daz and the others arrived in the East Bay after hearing what was happening on the other line. They must have totaled at 5000 capable men who were beginning to filter in before the three intruders. Shiliew jumped backwards and rejoined with Jesus and Teach.

Daz was immediately beside Pearl, holding him. While Bentham was with Mr. 4 who was already non responsive. "Medic team! Retrieve our injured!" The medic team was quick to respond, taking Pearl and Mr 4 along with then 12 men who were gravely injured by the intruders.

"Zehahaha I count atleast 5000 here, we're going to need some reinforcement." Blackbeard continued to chuckle and he opened up a black hole from behind him. Then out came the rest of his crew, each wearing a marine coat. Out came Vice Admiral Laffitte, Rear Admiral Van Augur, Rear Admiral Doc Q, Giant Marine Sanjuan Wolf, Rear Admiral Vasco Shot, Rear Admiral Catarina Devon, Rear Admiral Avalo Pizarro, and another person, one of the 11 supernovas from two years ago, out came Jewelry Bonny, who was looking ashamed of herself. "Now we're even." Blackbeard extended his arms and a tsunami of darkness came out from behind him.

"Everyone behind!" Daz got in front of the Tsunami, his blade arms was covered in Haki. He gathered his power and slash horizontally, cutting Blackbeard's wave in the middle. Despite using up most of his Haki, Daz was glad to have stopped the deadly attack.

"I thought our guy said all the strong ones are gone!" Exclaimed Rear Admiral Van Augur.

"It seems like some of them are going to be trouble, lets enjoy ourselves boys!" Exclaimed Blackbeard as his crew charged forward.

Broggy was locked in against Sanjuan Wolf, they were wrestling for position as Oar's Jr was using his newfound range to aid Broggy from a distance. That was good, they were at an advantage in the giant battles.

Shiliew hand picked Daz Bones since he seemed to be the most challenging.

Jesus Burgess found himself on defense against the combined effort Bentham and Galdino, who worked well together.

Blackbeard had his hands full against Absalom, Mr. 5, Chess, and Kuromarimo who were holding back the Marine Admiral as much as they could, but even they could not stop his shear power.

The rest were killing Grandfleet members left and right, blood flew all over the East Bay as their strong number of 5000 was quickly getting reduced.

Strangely enough, Jewelry Bonney was weakly launching gun shots, missing on purpose, Teach caught wind of this and gave her a glaring look.

"Bonney, you know what's on the line!" Exclaimed Teach as he threw an invisible Absalom right at Kuromarimo.

"Damn you..." Bonney began to turn Grandfleet members into toddlers, not killing them, but ensuring that they would not be able to fight.

"You know you'll be dead today." Shiliew was so calm when he spoke yet his words carried a deadly weight. He had already out dueled Daz Bones who was in the brink of defeat. He was bleeding heavily and was out of breathe, his body was covered in cuts despite covering his body with blades.

"I will not die today!" Daz bones carried the spirit of all his fallen comrades who were slain that day, All of Teach's men were laughing amongst themselves at the death of his people. This was unforgivable, when the captains return he would be too ashamed to face them. So Daz looked up directly at Shiliew and emitted a strong haki that froze Shiliew for one second. This was enough time for Daz to charge forward and cut Shiliew in his shoulder. But the thing with experience was Shiliew's quick recovery, even when Daz cut him, he reversed his blade and stabbed Daz right through his back. His blade escaping through the other side of his body. Daz coughed up a whole bunch of blood before Shiliew withdrew his blade, then Daz fell on his knees then to his face.

Everyone else had no luck either. Bentham and Galdino were heavily beaten down by Burgess who got stronger and stronger despite the duo going full strength.

Broggy had been tossed to where Oars Jr was and collided with one another, Wolf was ecstatic of his victory.

Blackbeard had on his palm the head of Mr 5 and Absalom. Then Kuromarimo was on the bottom of his right foot while Chess was lying unmoving in the distance.

Daz could not move a muscle as he watched his friends fall left and right, even his voice would not escape his lips as he was starting to see a bright light. Tears would flow from his eyes but it dried out quickly. He was feeling that his last moment was fast approaching so he would have to do something drastic. Similar to how Pearl gave his all to the Grandfleet, Daz pushed his body to the limit and got on his feet. He took one step forward but could not move anymore. He was on the verge of falling on his face but was caught by a familiar figure, who held him up.

"You can rest now Daz, good work taking care of things, we've arrived." First Division Captain Sanji held him and patted him in the back. Daz looked behind him to see that Fifth Division Captain Jozu, and Seventh Division Vista was there. Along with new faces.

Then he turned his head and found Second Division Captain Magellan, along with 21st Division Captain Dorry, and 13th Division Captain Moria had arrived just in time.

Behind Blackbeard and his crew were 20th Division Captain Sengoku in his Buddha form, 4th Division Captain Crocodile, and 3rd Division Captain Ace.

Everyone had just returned to stop the slaughter of their people. And Daz closed his eyes, smiling. He was able to hold on long enough for everyone to arrive. He had done it, now it was up for everyone else.

It was the crack of dawn and everyone anticipated what everyone was going to do.

"Teach..." Sanji's eyes glared a dangerous expression.

"Zehahaha so you've returned, I knew you would return that's why I have a way out!" Teach had a ridiculously confident smile. Sanji looked at him with a strange expression and felt a cold blade enter his body. Two blades to be exact. He looked beside him and found Daz with his head on the ground so it couldn't have been him, he looked around to see everyone frozen by what happened. Then he looked over his shoulder and found a smirk from his closest friend in the world, his long time ally and family had stabbed him in the back.

Flower Sword Vista had stabbed Sanji.

"No..." Sanji fell on his knee, and Vista was going to finish the job but Jozu tackled Vista out of the way, equipped with his diamond armor.

"You son of a bitch!" Exclaimed Jozu as he rammed through Vista, the swordsman fell gracefully beside Teach and the two shook hands.

"Great job Vista! They really trusted you huh?" Teach laughed some more at the shocked expression of the group before him.

"You..." Sanji could not believe his eyes, Vista was before him standing beside the traitor Teach, they have been working together all this time but why.

"We had enough fun for the day, I feel sorry for your people, I really do." Teach gave them a final smirk before creating a black hole for everyone to escape.

Magellan tried to swallow them with his Venom Demon Kinjite, Ace created a goant fire ball in his hands and threw it at them, Crocodile brewed up a thick sand storm, Sengoku launched a deadly palm wave strike, in other words, everyone tried and failed to defeat Blackbeard and was severely angered, shocked by Vistas betrayal, and the death of their comrades.

Their attack meant nothing as Teach and his crew were all gone, all except for Jewelry Bonney who decided to jump out of the Black Hole at last minute.

Suddenly she was the subject of everyone's hatred.

"No..." Sanji exclaimed when he felt the killer intent of all his friends. "...she's no enemy..." Was the last thing he said before passing out.

"Get some help!" Exclaimed Magellan who started to panick at the amount of casualties and injured personel.

That day, the strawhat Grandfleet was handed its biggest defeat.

They lost Captain Wapol, Pearl of the Gin Pirates, Mr. 4 of the Baroque Works, Absalom of Moria's Crew, Kuromarimo and Chess of Castle Pirates, then 3000 more of their allies.

Gin, Kuro, and Dalton arrived in time to witness the aftermath of everything. They immediately went to work to help as best as they could. Unable to mourn their losses just yet.

* * *

...

Funerals, they were a sad moment as it signaled the end of someone's life. It was a resting place for a fallen comrade as they gave their last breathe to their cause.

The next day, The Strawhat Grandfleet's living group had organized a funeral for all their lost.

Sanji was in a wheelchair, refusing to stay in a hospital bed so that he could send everyone to rest.

He kicked himself the hardest due to trusting Vista with his life, and now everyone was dead cause of it. How foolish of him. Then everyone learned of Wapol's death by the hands of Weevil and his mother, which caused everyone to be saddened some more.

Now Sanji sat in front of the remaining 2000 men along with the Captains. Then the new Captains recruits and their 400 total men. He had a mic placed infront of his mouth, he was going to give a speech, he had to, it was his duty.

"I..." He could not utter any words as he felt a sharp pain in his heart, everyone was dead because of him. "Everyone..." He looked at the crowd below him, each having a very sad expression, even the newest recruits were feeling their pain, this was their family now and they felt everyone's suffering. "Yesterday was our greatest lost in the young era of the Grandfleet. The main crew have been informed but no word yet since they are busy fighting for the freedom of Dressrosa. So I will speak on behalf of everyone, this is truly a tragic day. We send off our allies, friends, and family. We owe it to them to give them justice for the way their life ended. We owe it to them for the hardest betrayal in my entire life. For this reason I have decided to step down as the First Commander of the Grandfleet, I will not allow anyone to follow me in my pursuit to locate the traitor Vista. Once Captain Luffy returns, he will decide who takes my seat. Once I get my revenge, I will return, and I will always be your family." With that Sanji wheeled his chair away getting mixed reaction from the crowd. People were saddened by his departure but everyone understood his reasoning.

"Safe journeys Black Leg." Magellan placed his hands on Sanji's shoulder. He was as down as everyone. Yet he now had the responsibility to take care of everyone, as the highest ranking officer.

"Call us any time Sanji, we are as hurt as you." Jozu shook his hands while Ace did the same. They knew Vista as much as Sanji, only Sanji trusted him the most.

The crowd held their black hats across their chest as gun shots were fired in honor of their fallen men. More than 3000 shots were fired that day and everyone stood in silence for each one. Each shot was painful for everyone.

The last six shots were longer interval in honor of Wapol, Pearl, Mr. 4, Kuromarimo, Chess, and Absalom.

At the end of the last fired shot, everyone was too tired to say anything, drifting slowly to their quarters.

The Grandfleet Captain sat on the meeting hall, Sanji was already gone deciding to start his journey despite being confined in a wheelchair. Jewelry Bonney sat beside Crocodile, as he was keeping a watchful eye on her.

Magellan sat on his chair with the Chair of Sanji empty beside his. Then he got up to speak. "This can't be tolerated. Wapol's death at the hands of Weevil is a slap on our face. Then now our allies death at the hands of newly appointed Marine Admiral Marshal D. Teach."

"If we got back sooner, we could've provided this information, that was our short coming and we are sorry." Sengoku got up along with Crocodile and Ace. They all took a bow in apology to their failure.

"Everyone failed our fallen comrades. Do not put all the weight on our shoulder." Replied Magellan, and everyone felt a little better at his comforting words.

"I should have known something was up, Vista had been acting suspicious...he was speaking to somebody before we left...before Sanji spoke to him." Said Jozu who was beating himself up.

"Nobody saw it coming Jozu...nobody." Ace patted his friend on the shoulder, reaching across Crocodile as he was in the seat between them.

"Although we have some light in our darkness. Eustass Kidd, Basil Hawkins, and Scratchman Apoo have joined our Grandfleet along with Dalton. We also have a last order from Sanji, he accepted the rescue mission of former Cp9 agents in Kaido's territory." Said Kuro, trying to find a positive on the situation despite really having little to none.

"We also have to accept that we can't make a move on Blackbeard and Weevil unless Captain Luffy gives us the order to do so. With the backing of the marines, we would have to gather a strong force that could rival the marines, and at this moment we do not have that." Said Magellan, despite being pained that he could do nothing for now.

"Then I will go on the rescue party for the former Cp9, along with Dalton, and Kidd." Said Ace who wanted to do something. He felt as if this would get his mind off of the problem.

"I will say this once, if Kaido shows his ugly face, do not engage and leave!" Magellan slammed his hands to the table forcing his authority. Blueno raised his hands and everyone looked at him.

"I will go as well, my ability will be a perfect escape." He stated trembling a little at the powerful people before him.

"Alright then, Ace, Blueno, Dalton and Kidd will go rescue the former Cp9 agents." Magellan sat down agreeing to it. "Meanwhile everyone else will help our base recover and noone is to leave without permission." Everyone agreed to it.

"This is why I hate getting attached." Moria fell on his seat, angered by the lost of his new friends, his hope was so high that this crew would not be easily defeated but they were easily defeated by Blackbeard, and that made him angry. But Gin spoke and everyone looked at him.

"What about her?" Gin pointed at the girl beside Crocodile, Jewelry Bonney.

"Sanji said don't do anything to her until she's ready to speak." Replied Crocodile and everyone took his answer.

"I did not kill anyone.." Was all she uttered but Ace changed the subject immediately not caring about anything else.

"We'll be going." He got up along with the newest members Dalton and Kidd. Then Blueno said bye to his friends and told them to help out whatever the Grandfleet needed. Then the group left the meeting hall.

"I will go to Fishman Island to inform Arlong, Namur, and Jinbei of what happened." Said Dorry.

"You'll go with Moria." Magellan said which Moria agreed to. "Everyone else get some rest, we got a long recovery ahead of us.

A long recovery indeed...

 **Betrayal Saga end**

* * *

 **So much things going on! So many changes, so many questions! This is all going somewhere, asked away, rate, review, message! I will answer as well as I can without giving out spoiler.**

 **Again check from chapter 22 because each chapter has a cover!**

* * *

Guest

Whitebeard may be dead but his spirit lives on, you will see. You are welcome, Ace is important and will be a a pivotal part in the story. As for Nami's sister I will get back to her after Dressrosa, I know I skip alot of things but they will all be answered sooner or later. And Hancock is fascinated with Luffy at this moment, although not inlove with him...yet!

cyzja922

You will definitely get more than I been putting out, not a quick cop out!

DarkKnight2000

I was so hype having Chopper, Franky, and Nami fight. And having Nami and Chopper win through a combined effort was great although Nami had that, I tell question will be answered later but now even more questions for you to ask! Haha although I'm sad of character's death, very sad! D;

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** •

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** • **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu• **6th** Jinbei• **7th** • **8th** • **9th** Kidd• **10th** Namur• **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** • **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** Sengoku• **21st** Dorry


	29. Dressrosa (Revelations)

Oblivious to the Strawhat Crew was the tragedy the befell the Grandfleet. On the first day they were preparing for their journey, on the second day they set sail to Dressrosa, and they took almost two days to arrive near Dressrosa. So they were really not getting any news from the Grandfleet due to their constant movements.

On the sixth day the Strawhat crew along with their new allies Franky, Nami, Chopper, Monet, Momosuke and Kinemon sat around the deck of the iron maiden, discussing their plan once more.

Franky knew Dressrosa the best since he was once a commander of the place. Monet could not believe how much changed since she last was in Dressrosa. Although Franky feels as if Doflamingo was too smart for his own good and was able to change some layouts while he's been away in order to eliminate any possibility of treachery.

In the past few days, the allies have been fitting in quiet nicely even though they were strangers and enemies the day prior.

Monet would spend most of her time with Katakuri as they would disappear from time to time. Franky would get along nicely with Vergo who was trading information regarding ship building as that was both their passion. Chopper would spend most of his time with Law as he continue to teach him some medical techniques that only the reindeer would know. Kinemon was a very funny guy along with Momosuke they made everyone laugh although the experimented little dragon could be found drifting into a daydream with a sad expression in his eyes. Then their was Nami, who would not participate in any mingling as she was there on a mission, and she was still hardwired to hate pirates even though he opinion was slightly shifting.

Though all their planning would not prepare them for what was to come, an invitation by Doflamingo.

"What the hell is this?" Katakuri dropped the invitation in the table where everyone got a chance to look at it. Luffy was the first to read it and handed it to Katakuri then now everyone was reading it. He was looking outside the window, directly at Dressrosa with a confused expression. Nami decided to pick up the letter and read it out loud so that everyone could understand what was going on.

"To Yonko Strawhat Monkey D. Luffy, From Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo. I sincerely apologize for your experience in Punk Hazard. Due to my busy schedule, I was unaware that such illegal activities was occurring in my land. Therefore as a sign of my humility, I formally invite you to join me in enjoying the prime entertainment of Dressrosa...The colosseum !" Nami finished reading the invitation then she read the instructions. "Should you accept, I will be personally waiting for you on the port and a complete escort. Then it will be a few hours journey to the palace where you shall enjoy my complete hospitality. And you will also get first knowledge on what the grand prize would be. Also bring as many people as you like, I wish for you and your friends to feel safe as I wish no harm towards you."

"So there goes our plans out the window." Enel sat back on his chair processing what he heard from the letter.

"Like I told you all, Doflamingo always has a plan..." Franky sat back on his chair, scratching his head as all their plan was gone now, Doflamingo knew they were coming.

"It's got to be a trap." Stated Vergo who was drinking a cup of tea.

"Definitely." Agreed the group, Luffy turned around and looked at everyone, they all stopped what they were doing and prepared for what Luffy was going to say.

"Listen, it is a trap but I'm going to take it." Suddenly an uproar of multiple voices echoed in the room of their disapproval. Although Luffy simply raised his hands and everyone stopped, all except for Nami who wanted her voice to heard screaming from the top of her lungs.

"...you're no use to us dead!" She yelled although quickly realizing that everyone was silent already.

"While I thank you for your care Nami, I believe that I have a plan." Luffy chuckled and began his plan. "I will go play Doflamingo's game and I will take Vergo and Perona with me. Then Katakuri and Monet you will look for your sister. Franky, Nami, and Chopper will located Franky's family. Enel and Tashigi, you will take care of sector 1." Luffy highlighted the area on the left side of the map. "Then Law and Marguerite, you will watch sector 2." He circled the other side of the map. "Kinemonand Momosuke will watch the Iron Maiden...That leaves Marco, you shall enter the colosseum and be my inside man. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement on the Captain's orders. He's really gone a long way from being a bubbling idiot.

"So when do we start?" Asked Katakuri, who was holding Monet's hands.

"At the break of Dawn, everyone get some rest we got a long day ahead of us." Luffy ordered and everyone drifted back to their room.

* * *

 **Day 7.**

Just as promised, everyone was set to go to their designated missions. Everyone got their own golden snail so that it would be a secure feed.

The first to leave were Monet and Katakuri who had a difficult mission of literally finding a needle in the haystack known as Dressrosa. They were trying to find Sugar, Monet's sister in the big city.

Then Chopper, Nami, and Franky set off as well, wearing clever disguises created by Kinemon. His abilities were quiet strange and useful at the same time.

Law and Marguerite made their exit to watch their section followed by Enel and Tashigi.

* * *

 **Welcomed Guest Day 7**

Luffy arrived on the port alongside Vergo, Perona and Marco.

True to his words, Donquixote Doflamingo was waiting at the dock, along with his commanders.

"Welcome Strawhat Luffy!" He had his hands extended to shake the hands of Luffy, which he took. "I'm glad you accepted my invitation although if I may ask...where is your crew?"

"Occupied elsewhere." Luffy replied.

"Ah, I see, well then these are my commanders who will oversea your protection for your entire visit. This is Diamante, Trebol, and Pica. I'm gravely sorry once more about punk hazard and what that terrible Cyborg Franky was doing. Yes he was working for me but no longer once I learned he was benefitting off of people's misery, especially illegal research of artificial devil fruit!" Doflamingo was a great liar, able to spin the story around. But Luffy already knew the truth, and gave him a smile.

"No worries, what's done is done. Plus I won't be needing security, I have plenty on my own." Luffy pointed at the trio behind him.

"Sure thing, well then follow me to your chariot and then we'll be headed to the castle." Doflamingo started to walk toward the chariots but Luffy had something else to say.

"For this colosseum tournament Doflamingo, I wish for Marco to enter, to represent my interest."

"Why ofcourse, we can arrange that immediately...Pica! Enter Mr. Marco's name into the list of entrant." With that the group made their way to their chariot and onto the castle.

Luffy was in a chariot along with Vergo and Perona while Marco took a different one that would lead him straight to the colosseum.

As they arrived on the castle Luffy's observation was in full effect, studying the entire place within seconds of seeing it. His training with Sabo, Ace, and Rayleigh had made him into one of the strongest people in the world, amplifying him above everyone else.

Vergo and Perona were admiring the scene although they felt a little weird that toys were taking care of their stuff.

"What's the deal with the toys?" Asked Perona.

"Oh those are just created from one of my subordinates abilities, they are harmless." Doflamingo replied although their was a shake in his voice.

"So then make yourself welcomed and do not hesitate to ask for anything. I will see you tomorrow." Doflamingo gave him a salute and retreated to his chambers. Meanwhile Luffy gave Perona and Vergo a look and they smirk. He selected Vergo and Perona due to their stealth.

As soon as their room door closed, Vergo and Perona were gone. Luffy looked outside the window and smiled to himself. Today was indeed a good day.

Perona explored the second floor, peeking from room to room ensuring that noone was there. She went through the first room finding nothing to revealing, the room was very grey, everything was made out of stone. She studied everything in the room not finding anything too interesting. She went to the next room, using her ability to phase through the wall. It was something she learned on her training, being able to phase without having her soul out of her body. The next room was really strange filled with flowers and red stuff. Then beside the end table there was a sword leaning against the bed side table. She was fascinated by it but left it alone moving on to the next room. The next room was filled with sticky substance that Perona did not even touch floating completely pass it. The room after it was completely empty, only having a couple of mechanical parts along with a bed. She thought of Franky immediately, this must have been his room. Now the last room, it had to be Doflamingos room as it was the biggest room in the castle. She quickly browse through the room learning little things about the man by simply looking at his stuff. There was a giant flag of the Donquixote pirates on top of his king size bed. Then everything was a bright color pallet, very unappealing to the eyes. Suddenly the door opened and in came Doflamingo who suddenly stopped on his track. Perona was quick on her feet hiding inside the wall with only one eye peeking at what the Shichibukai was going to do.

Doflamingo looked around feeling a weird sensation in the room. He smirked and pulled a knife that was on his thigh and threw it at the wall where Perona was hiding it was covered in haki so it would have penetrated her skin even in her hallow form. But she pulled back quickly crashing to the downstairs storage closet, falling on top of Vergo. What a coincidence.

"How'd you get here?" They were now face to face in the small closet space. Perona was looking at Vergo in the dark room. Even though they were indoors, Vergo still wore his dark shades.

"I was going through the kitchen earlier learning some gossip but I found that Diamante guy walking my way so I hid in here, what are you doing?" Vergo asked Perona.

"I think Doflamingo saw me." She replied but could not elaborate as the same man she was talking about opened the closet door.

"Woah! Get a room huh?" Doflamingo chuckled although he had a menacing aura about him. "You guys got rooms you know!" He laughed, letting them gather themselves and step outside.

"Couldn't wait I suppose." Replied Vergo walking pass Doflamingo. While Perona followed after him.

"Sorry about that." Perona said and the two made their way back to their room. Although when Perona turned around Doflamingo removed his glasses and gave her a wink, it was one of those I know something kind of wink. She shuddered at the thought of almost losing an eye to the man and now he probably had an idea that someone was spying on him. Terrible work for a spy, just terrible.

* * *

 **Sector 1 Team Day 7**

Enel entered a bar followed by Tashigi. They wore one of Kinemon's disguise so they would not be recognized. Although on the bar they noticed an old man getting taken advantage of by a bunch of thugs. He was gabling along with them but he was blind.

"Lost again old man..sorry." Although the dice read a win for the old man, he could not see that.

"Awww! My luck is so crappy!" Exclaimed the old man.

Enel and Tashigi sat at a table near where the gambling was happening. They were listening to the thugs who were taking advantage of the old man, angered by their methods.

"Alright old man next round, you in?" Said one of the thug with a smirk.

"Alright well it's my last 1000 beri, I guess all or nothing then?" Said the old man taking out 1000 beri. 20 of the thugs matched his bet smiling to themselves. They figured they would get atleast 50 beri each from this old fool, after all they already took home 500 beri from him total.

"Alright old man if it reads 7 you lose." The man roles the dice which landed on 8 but the crowd made it sound like it was seven.

"Unfortunately it's 7 again old man! You lose!" Said the thug taking the old man's money. But was stopped by Tashigi, slamming the hilt of her sword at the thug's hand.

"Number clearly adds to 8." Said Tashigi, with Enel having his arm crossed staring at the thugs with a displeased expression.

"No woman, read it again." The thug pointed at the dice to see it read seven, Tashigi looked at Enel who pointed at one of the thugs who probably changed it.

"Alright bastard I'm going to kill you!" Tashigi was about to pull her sword out but it disappeared in thin air. "What the hell?"

Enel pointed at her sword seemingly floating outside. "Your sword!" Exclaimed Enel. Tashigi looked at the thug and punched him in the face instead of cutting him. She then ran after her sword along with Enel.

The old man won all the money totaling to 20,000 beri. "Thank you!" The old man exclaimed.

"Don't thank them yet old bastard. We're gonna kill you for our money back." Said another thug.

"Oh is that so?" Said the old man. He pulled out his sword and swiftly sliced down not hitting anyone. The thugs looked at each other and shrugged thinking that the old man missed, but suddenly everyone started to feel heavy and continued to sink on the floor. "Gravity blade.."

Enel and Tashigi were chasing after her sword, which was so moving at an impossibly fast rate. "Who the hell!" Tashigi was the closest to it, jumping for her sword only to be tossed somewhere else. She got up and felt irritated.

"Stop it on it's track!" Tashigi exclaimed, Enel smirked pointing at the sword. Then he sent a lightning bolt from the sky and sent it directly at the sword.

The shock caused the thing running away with the sword to be electrocuted.

Tashigi and Enel ran to where the sword was to find a small man who was twitching from the electric shock. "Who the hell are you." Asked Tashigi picking up the small man.

"Don't kill me please!" Replied the small man who was still twitching uncontrollably from being shocked.

"I won't if you promise to not runaway with my stuff." Tashigi said.

"Fine...the name is Leo and I'm a Tonttata! I just found your sword interesting that's all." Replied the small man.

"Well thank you but what are you really?" Replied Tashigi.

"I am from a race of dwarves but hail in Tonttata Kingdom, do you want to meet everyone?" Leo said to the duo.

"Sure." This was part of their mission anyway, to recognized every and all people. Now she had Leo on her shoulder, making their way to the Tontatta Kingdom.

* * *

 **Sector 2 Team Day 7**

Law stopped on his track as he found a dancing lady who was very familiar to him. Marguerite tapped him in the shoulder but he was very occupied.

"What's wrong Law?" She looked at him with confusion.

"I know that girl." He pointed at the dancing lady who was sweating feverishly from her intense dance routine. She suddenly stopped her dancing and began to run. Some Marines were after her and she made a break for it. Law caught her in his arms and she looked directly into his eyes. "I got you." Marguerite took a hold of Law's shoulder and Law used his abilities to switch places with three barrels from several yards away. The Marines were confused at finding barrels instead of the woman they were chasing but eventually dispersed once they could not find her anymore in the busy crowd.

"Thank you for that..." Said the woman wiping the sweat from her head.

"No problem..sorry but I know you from somewhere." Said Law, still studying her facial features. Maybe it was just a person he passed by since he explored Dressrosa once in awhile as a child, when Corozan would let him.

"Sorry, you probably got the wrong person." Said the woman. "But I need your help..." Said the woman, Marguerite immediately nodded while Law had to think for a moment.

"Depends on what it is..." Was his reply. Though it was already getting dark and the woman dragged Law and Marguerite into an empty building where they would rest for the night.

* * *

 **Inside Colosseum Day 7**

To disguise his identity, Marco entered the colosseum as Marshall. It was a good disguise plus he wore an all black attire looking like a ninja from the Wano Kingdom. He got the idea from Kinemon who hailed from there. He did not want to be a target since he was part of the Yonko's crew. But some people were making their name known, some prominent opponents such as Jesus Burgess, a Marine Vice Admiral although entering as a pirate.

He studied the bracket and concluded that their would be four different qualifier rounds and it will be an all out battle royal. Although no name was given yet on who was going to be in which bracket.

He entered his name and retreated back to his sleeping quarters, somewhere near the colosseum, and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day indeed.

* * *

 **Sugar Retrieval Party Day 7**

Katakuri and Monet were busy trying to locate her sister. They had to stay in the shadows just incase anyone could recognize them. Though it seems like the island was filled with toys.

"It's gotta be Sugar. Her ability allows her to turn people into toys." Stated Monet as they were against the wall allowing several people to past by.

"So find the source we find your sister huh?" Katakuri looked around and found one area where they could go look at the city from the top of a building. Katakuri signaled

Monet and she agreed with his plan.

They stealthily made their way to the building. Luckily it was mostly empty with only a couple of toys that would pass by.

Once they made it to the top of the building, they were able to look around on the city locating the place where the toys were coming from.

Monet pointed at an area slightly outside the city. Katakuri studied it for a second and agreed that was there best bet.

Instead of climbing back down the stairs Katakuri grabbed Monet by the waist and created a balloon mochi gliding on the sky to the secluded area where they were sure Sugar would be.

As soon as the entrance door opened, Monet and Katakuri went inside and watch as the door closed behind them. They made sure to continue being sneaky so that no alarms would be set off giving away everyone's mission.

They finally got inside a viewing room, it was completely empty so they were able to catch their breathe for a second.

"That was fun huh?" Katakuri gave Monet a comforting hug as she was visibly shaking from fear of being caught.

"Whatever!" She gave him a playful shove. Then they were silent as a man entered the floor below them followed by a girl. Then 5 people were following them.

"What the hell?" Said Katakuri but they continued to watch. They could not make out what anyone was saying but Monet gasped, finally finding her sister after all this time.

"That's her!" She said a little too loud, luckily noone noticed.

Below the viewing room that they were on, they watched as the big gooey guy were giving orders and Sugar would simply touch the people and turned them into toys.

"Let's get her..." Said Katakuri, finally learning the true nature of Dressrosa's toy world.

"Not yet, it's not safe. That guy is one of Doflamingo's strongest subordinates.." Replied Monet. "Let's get her when she's by herself, for now let's tail them."

"Got it ma'm."

* * *

 **Franky Family Retrieval Day 7**

"You know the worst part?" Franky, Nami, and Chopper were sitting at a bar, wearing one of Kinemon's disguises.

"What's that?" Asked Nami.

"I've forgotten their faces, I've forgotten their name...but I have a family...I know I do... I remember that much..." Said Franky scratching his head.

"Odd so you're saying you've forgotten them." Said Chopper.

"In essence yeah.." Although Franky saw a group of toys walking with each other and they were approaching them. Suddenly they stopped in front of them causing the trio to look at each other in confusion. Then they scattered all of a sudden at the Donquixote Pirates that passed by. Again they were beyond confused but it seems as if all their questions will be soon answered as a toy soldier with one leg stood before them.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but do you have a moment...Franky, Nami, Chopper..."

"How the hell..." Was what the trio thought all at the same time.

"Follow me please..." The toy soldier turned around and hopped away, followed by the trio, curious at what he had to say. It was already getting dark, soon it will be the next day.

* * *

 **Day 8**

It was a special day for the citizens of Dressrosa as the battle in the colosseum was today.

 **Inside the Colosseum Day 8**

Marco awoke early in the morning, making his way to the colosseum. He was going to size up the competition. The first thing he noticed was the giant bust of the apparent greatest warrior in Colosseum history.

"The man's a legend." A beautiful woman was leaning against the wall. Her armor was quiet revealing yet she emitted a warrior's aura.

"Is that right?" Marco ensured that he had his masked on completing his disguise.

"You from Wano?" Said the woman.

"Ah, sure, the name is Marshall."

"Pleasure to meet you, the name is Rebecca... do you know what block you'll be fighting in?" Asked Rebecca approaching Marco, although he had to take some steps back just to make sure that he did not get recognized.

"Um not yet...I guess I should look into that." He replied and dashed away. 'Shit that was close, almost got recognized' Thought Marco, although he noticed a large crowd surrounding the viewing snail. He decided to join them curious what the fuss was all about. He stood behind the crowd of people.

"Oh looks like the King is above to announce something." Said Rebecca beside him, causing Marco to jump in surprise.

"The hell!" He said under his breathe but could not act anymore as Doflamingo started to speak.

* * *

 **Welcomed Guess Day 8**

"Please take your seat, I will just address the crowd." He showed Luffy, Vergo, and Perona their seats which they took.

"I wonder what's the big fuss is about." Said Perona looking around at the crowd of people all around the colosseum it was filled all the way through, up to the top row.

"Something about a big prize, atleast that's what I heard from the kitchen." Said Vergo making sure that his voice was not loud.

"Good job last night guys, now we got a general idea of what the castle looks like. Although I feel like we've missed something. Did anyone explore the dungeon?" Asked Luffy to the two.

"Ah crap." Replied the duo.

"Later." Said Luffy while returning his attention back at Doflamingo who was warming up the crowd. Although Luffy was shocked to see who was serving him. It was Bellamy from his earlier adventures.

"I hope you like your attendee." Said Doflamingo before returning to the mic and addressing the crowd some more.

"Hello Sir." Bellamy was dressed in a formal attire but Luffy was shocked that he was humiliated this way.

"No need Bellamy, no formalities please." Luffy said although the man seemed like he was a beaten down dog who would not even looked him in the eye. Once he dropped of the drinks he spoke once more.

"Ofcourse sir, you are Emperor Monkey D. Luffy, you earned our utmost respect." With that Bellamy retreated back downstairs. Luffy watched him go and looked a bit confused. He grabbed his drink and was about to drink it but Vergo swiped it off his hands.

"Taste test." Vergo said and drank out of the cup. He gurgled the drink and found nothing was wrong with it. "Alright go ahead." Said Vergo and returned his drink to him.

"You got to be more careful captain." Said Perona in which Luffy just chuckled nervously, he would definitely get a beating from his crew if he died. Just the thought of it made him laugh.

"Right looks like the main show." Luffy diverted everyone's attention to Doflamingo, who was delivering the tail end of his speech.

"Attention citizens of Dressrosa! Today is not like any other day, thousands of strong and capable fighters have joined in hopes to obtain a valuable prize. I promised that this is a prize far greater than money, far greater than fame, it is a prize that will change the world. Feast your eyes on the center of the Colosseum!" Doflamingo pointed at the podium that was wrapped in clothe. Then Pica stood beside it pulling the clothe away revealing a coconut fruit that blue in color. Suddenly people started to freak out. People were jumping out of there seat and some of them tried to make a run for the fruit although they were quickly dealt with by Pica.

"The Grandprize for the winner of the tournament is..." Drumroll began to play and Doflamingo pointed at the fruit once more yelling from the top of his lungs. "THE GURA GURA NO MI!"

Collectively everyone had the same reaction.

Luffy's eyes widened slightly at the surprise Doflamingo gave everyone.

"What the fu..."

* * *

El Pirato

The next couple of chapters will cover Dressrosa although I will have to address Big Mom and Kaido soon as well. Good guess though

DarkKnight2000

Damn you and your long reviews lol but I will address every single thing you mentioned or asked that I can yeah they definitely stood out. Yeah that was a miss opportunity to address everyone in the East Blue, I will definitely explore that once again. I have toYay new recruit and someone's death sorry about that, I sent him off with a bang yeah little did he know indeed. Yeah definitely liked to keep things interesting, Lucci had no choice and I like Lucci but he has to suffer before he can be good! Mr. 5 is alive he was just palming his head was all not a detached head or anything. I will make sense of Vista's betrayal trust me.

medicaldolphin8

Thank you hope you continue to read and enjoy my story!

cyzja922

Remember they had whitebeard's territory and now adding their own. And yes true justice meets uggly justice lol.

ZZ

Laboon is most definitely alive and well...and you will see him...soon!

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** •

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** • **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu• **6th** Jinbei• **7th** • **8th** • **9th** Kidd• **10th** Namur• **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** • **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** Sengoku• **21st** Dorry


	30. Dressrosa (Champion)

**Welcomed Guest Day 8**

"So how do you like the stakes?" Doflamingo sat on his chair right behind Luffy.

"Interesting, how'd you acquire such a rare fruit, and why not use it yourself." Asked the Emperor, who was the honored guess of Doflamingo.

"I bought the fruit from someone...and I figured you were going to pass by here since the whole Punk Hazard fiasco...so I decided to put it up for grabs. A show for worthy for an emperor." Replied Doflamingo. "What use will I have with it, the only fruit I've ever wanted is the Ope Ope fruit, but as fate would have it your own man has it, Trafalgar Law."

"Yeah and he's made great strides in learning about his abilities." Replied Strawhat Luffy. He then turned to the match that ensued, block A began. Immediately Luffy had his eyes fixated at the man the announcer called as Mr. Store. He knew the man carried an immense power about him, almost familiar.

"And also Emperor...I might need your help with another Emperor...you see we're not going to be in good terms after I took you into Dressrosa." Doflamingo said from behind him.

"Is that right?" Said Luffy although was cut off when the proctor announced that Mr. Store won block A with ease. Then the man removed his helmet revealing his true identity. "Jesus Burgess huh?" Luffy commented.

"Oh look at that, even the new Admiral brought in his big gun to win my ultimate prize." Doflamingo sat back on his chair laughing at his luck. First he got an emperor sitting before him. Then several prominent figures showed up for the ultimate prize. He's gathered some very important people in Dressrosa for the marines to take care, for Doflamingo's ultimate goal was for the Marines and the Pirates to kill each other.

"So there goes Block A winner, wonder what Block Marco would be." Luffy looked at Perona and Vergo. Perona smirked and closed her eyes. She let her hallow explore the castle. She did not float in the air as she would give out her hallow form. She walked like everyone did and found the block battles. Not finding Marco's name. Then she tried to look for Marco finding him leaning against the wall, watching the big screen of the current battles. He had his masked on but Perona had been sailing with the guy for a long enough time for her to recognize his appearance.

"Hey!" Perona stood beside Marco which caused him to jump.

"What the hell, second time!" He exclaimed.

"So what block are you?" She asked.

"Block C, the name is Marshall." He made sure to emphasize his alter ego name.

"Ohhh I see well good luck Marshall." With that Perona floated back to her seat where she awoke beside Luffy. Although Vergo was already gone.

"Hey Captain where's Vergo?" She asked.

"Castle." Luffy replied with a smile. Perona got what he meant. "So what block is he in?"

"Block C Captain." Replied Perona, a long way to go until Block C.

* * *

 **Sector 1 Team & Franky Family Retrieval Day 8**

"Welcome to Tontatta land!" Leo opened their hidden base, his people surrounded the new arrival immediately.

"Hey everyone." Tashigi waved at the people while Enel did the same thing.

"Welcome strangers. I am Chief Gancho and this is my daughter Princess Mansherry." The old dwarf welcomed the new guess showing them to their normal size chairs. "Now what do I owe this pleasure." Said the Chief.

"The pleasure is all ours actually. We stumbled upon Leo since he took my sword." Said Tashigi although the tribe was confused at what she said. Although the chief decided to reveal the true history of Dressrosa.

"I apologize for that but it was a given right to our people by King Riku to take anything we desire without any restriction. You see, a long time ago we were tricked into serving the Donquixote family, starting the darkest time in Tontatta tribe history. Then once the Riku family took over Dressrosa, the King liberated us from slavery and in return who turned the kingdom into a lush and lively environment. In exchange the king granted us free access to anything from the island." Chief Gancho revealed their true history, even infront of the younger generation who were unaware of this. "And then the King created the tale of the fairies which was the reason everything disappeared in Dressrosa, although that was our work."

"Ah, so what do you guys do now?" Asked Enel who took a sip from the tea given to him by one of the dwarves.

"I can take over for that, you see, Donquixote family have been our number one enemy since day one. So we have devised a mission along with the thunder soldier to destroy all of his underground facility, to weaken his grasp!" Exclaimed Leo, and right on queue, the thunder soldier arrived with some guess of his own.

"Everyone, these are our new allies in our mission against Doflamingo." The thunder soldier said. He then held his hands up as the tribe became uneasy at the sight of Franky who worked for Doflamingo. "He's just looking for his family." With the thunder soldier's words, the crowd relaxed.

"Hey." Said Tashigi to Nami, Chopper,

and Franky. "Any luck on your family?"

"Nope." Replied the Cyborg.

"That sucks." Said Enel.

"How about you?" Said Nami.

"We found the Tontatta tribe, that's gotta count for something." Replied Enel, he was impressed at their speed and strength, despite their small stature.

"Indeed, they were just a myth but now, seeing them in person. I am appalled." Chopper studied the Tontatta tribe, taking out his notepad and started taking notes.

"Looks like we got a mission then. Thunder Soldier?" Nami looked at the soldier which took center stage.

"Ah yes, well to cripple Doflamingo's operations, we must attack the creator of the toys and also destroy all of his sad storages." Said the soldier.

"Alright give us your plan." Enel stood up and stood beside the Thunder Soldier who opened a parcel that contained their plan.

"One more day is what I we need to properly complete our scouting report."

* * *

(Returning) **Welcomed Guest Day 8**

"Looks like Bartolomeo won the crazy block B." Luffy found it amusing to find that the Bartolomeo guy simply crossed his fingers and created barriers. A strange ability indeed.

"Good for him indeed, looks like you're quiet popular." Doflamingo pointed at Bartolomeo who was waving feverishly at Luffy. The Strawhat Captain smiled at the man and waved back at him. The stage was reseted as it was basically destroyed from the last Block.

"Mugiwara!" Exclaimed an old man who just entered the battlefield.

"Huh?" Luffy pointed at himself as the old man looked at him intensely.

"I'm going to kill you for what your grandfather did to me!" The old man pointed at his stubbed head.

"That's Don Chinjao, he has a history with your Grandfather, Garp. He once had a sharp pointed head but now...well it's not so sharp any longer." Doflamingo commented as the old man continued to look at Luffy with such killer intent. Although Luffy was not bothered slightly.

"Is that so?" He commenced on digging his nose just to show his boredom, which angered Don Chinjao some more on the center of the arena. The main fighters of Block C started to filter in. "Oh I see Marco!" Luffy waved at the all black wearing warrior but the man refused to be recognized. Although several of the arena fighters noticed the attention the Yonko was giving to Marshall, the ninja from Wano kingdom.

Then the match in Block C began, with Don Chinjao unleashing his emperor's haki to effectively knock out most of the fighters. Although the strong willed remained fighting, they started to knock each other out.

Luffy watched as Marco simply weaved through the fighters and avoided any major battle, yet he felt the deadly stare of Don Chinjao. The old man decided it was time to release all his anger, he did not care that he was challenging and emperor.

Don Chinjao left the arena and made a leap for the viewers box, where Luffy was.

Doflamingo did not move as Don Chinjao killing strawhat Luffy would not be any trouble in his plan. Perona tried to get up but Luffy signaled her to stand down.

Don Chinjao had covered his forehead in arnament haki while Luffy covered his hands as well.

The old man got closer and closer building momentum, while Luffy stayed stationary. Finally the clash happened where the forehead of Don Chinjao made contact with Luffy's fist. The clash was electrifying yet Luffy's will was much stronger, in fact, so strong that he manage to undo his grandfather's damage and reverse the stub on Don Chinjao's head and returning it into it's pointy appearance.

Don Chinjao was effectively defeated falling down outside the arena, yet he had a giant smile on his face as he felt his head returning back go normal.

"I'm sorry about that, I did not think anyone would try that." Doflamingo acted concerned but Luffy can see right through it.

"Alot of apology I'm hearing from you, but let's return to the match shall we." Luffy took his seat while Doflamingo was silently furious that strawhat Luffy remained alive.

* * *

 **Sector 2 Team & Sugar Retrieval Party Day 8**

"My name is Viola and I need your help in rescuing my father...and my niece." Viola was an attractive woman that Law can definitely recognize.

"Who are they?" Said Marguerite, the ground was hiding in an old building, making sure that they were well hidden.

"My father is the last King of Dressrosa, King Riku, and my niece is currently fighting for her life in the colosseum, Rebecca." Said Viola she was really flustered so Law instinctively gave her some cold water to return her body temperature to normal. Suddenly they were on their guard when the front door of the old building opened. Law unsheathed his sword while Marguerite readied her bow, Viola revealed a small dagger revealing that she knew how to fight.

"Hey guys." Katakuri showed his face first already knowing that the group would be there. He has honed his observation haki so well during his time with the Red Haired Pirates, that he could see people even behind close doors.

"Oh hi Katakuri, we thought you were the marines." Said Law returning his blade to its sheath.

"Yeah we were wondering what your all doing in here." Katakuri looked at Viola and then at Monet who was giving each other a dirty look.

"She works for Doflamingo!" They both exclaimed at the same time pointing at each other.

"You're the one who works for Doflamingo! I've already defected!" Exclaimed Monet, keeping Viola within arms reach incase she reaches for a snail or uses her knife.

"Is this true Monet?" Viola lowered her knife and studied Monet's expression.

"Yeah, I'm dead as far a Doflamingo knows, I'm here for my sister. And I have defected to the Strawhat Grandfleet." Said Monet, they have worked together before being under the Donquixote family so they were familiar with each other.

"I have never been loyal to Doflamingo, I have been acting an inside man in a time where help would come...such as now, with the arrival of Strawhat Luffy, we can liberate Dressrosa once more." Viola was a bit teary eyed, remembering Dressrosa as a child, her sister, her niece.

"Alright Viola, but break our trust one time and I'll freeze you to death." That was Monet's warning in which Viola nodded in agreement.

"So we were trailing Sugar and Trebol and we lost them. Any idea where they could be?" Katakuri asked Viola, who was more familiar with the layout of Dressrosa since it was fresh on her mind.

"Hmmm right now they probably returned to the castle for Sugar's daily nap, but our best bet is tomorrow, Sugar will be in the underground factory, while Trebol is reporting to Doflamingo. Tomorrow is our day." Viola suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Marguerite said admiring how much hard work Viola put in on her betrayal.

"Right, so for now we have to wait." Katakuri stated sitting beside Monet, waiting would not be a problem, especially with the right company.

* * *

(Returning) **Welcomed Guest Day 8**

Marco was waving at the crowd as he won Block C. A loud cheer could be heard from the crowd as Marco started to walk out of the stage.

Luffy had a grin on his face after the victory of his chef.

"So we have Jesus Burgess, Super Rookie Bartolomeo, Marshall from Wano... who could win the last Block?" Doflamingo said out loud.

"Here they come." Luffy observed as the Block D participant started to enter the arena. A chorus of boos could be heard when the champion Rebecca entered the arena. "What's going on?"

"Oh, she's just the grand daughter of the late king, a very unpopular king if you ask me." Doflamingo replied although Luffy could see something in his face but he can't pinpoint it quiet yet.

"That so?" Luffy trailed off and began to watch the match in block D. He felt quiet popular for the wrong reasons since another champion was giving him a deadly look. This time it was the crowd favorite, Cavendish, that continued to glare at him. "Perona."

"Yes Captain?" Perona looked at her captain. Luffy pointed at Cavendish in which the Spy gave her captain a sly smile. "Got it." Perona closed her eyes once more and emitted a hallow from her body. The hallow zoomed from the viewers table to the unsuspecting Cavendish.

Against all odds, Cavendish got on all fours and started to dread his life. "Why do I even exist, I'm merely a cockroach..." The man said, completely unlike himself. Rebecca took advantage of his weakened state and kicked him out of the arena.

Luffy and Perona snickered amongst themselves while Doflamingo gave them an odd look.

The conclusion of Block D ended up with Rebecca as the champion, to the dismay of the crowd. Although some people were cheering her on, including Luffy.

"That's the end of preliminaries, how did you like my apology?" Doflamingo said to Luffy as they made their way to their respective chariots.

"The free for all aspect was great, and it will be a great championship round tomorrow." Luffy found some amazing people in the arena that day he would have to talk to them somehow.

"Till tomorrow strawhat." Doflamingo took the liberty of closing his chariot door.

Luffy decided to give his crew a call. Wondering how everyone is doing.

"Call Katakuri." The Golden Snail registered his first mate and took the appearance of the mochi user.

"Captain?" Katakuri's voiced emitted from the golden snail.

"Reports Katakuri." Luffy said, Perona was using her spirit form to watch their surrounding, to ensure noone was listening.

"I'm holed up on an abandoned building with Monet, Law, and Marguerite along with a spy inside Doflamingo's organization." Katakuri reported. "We'll get Monet's sister tomorrow, and in the process destroy one of Doflamingo's factory."

"Got it stay safe everyone." Luffy spoke to the rest of the people with Katakuri before hanging up, this time he called the other team. "Call Tashigi." The golden snail switched into Tashigi's appearance. The swords woman answered on the other end of the line.

"Hey Captain." Tashigi spoke while Luffy could hear some familiar voices in the background.

"Any news?" Luffy could definitely make out the voice of Chopper, who's voice was much louder than you would think he had, especially in his tiny form.

"We're with the Tontatta Tribe that has been plotting a coup against Doflamingo and his organization. We met the Thunder Soldier who has been the mastermind of the plan. I've met up with Franky, Chopper and Nami along with Enel." Tashigi replied while Enel took the golden snail. The snail changed appearance into Enel.

"Captain, permission to blow up smile factory tomorrow. " Enel basically gave the entire mission away, not all of it but that was the main plan regardless.

"Go for it, tomorrow's a good day to get everything in motion. I feel as if Doflamingo will also try to make his move tomorrow. Otherwise, stay safe and call when you need to." With that Luffy hanged up and decided to check on his chef. "Call Marco." The snail changed to Marco's appearance.

"Hey Captain." Marco said in a whisper.

"Congratulations on winning your block." Luffy could tell something was going on, since Marco's snail appearance was flustered.

"Ah yeah thanks, I was mostly running anyway..." Then Luffy heard a voice in the background.

"Who is that Marco..." A woman's voice could be heard on the end of the line.

"Um before I hang up, tomorrow we will jump into action...Alright then, I'll let you go now Marco, good luck tomorrow." Luffy briskly hanged up the phone, smirking at what the chef was doing.

The rest of the chariot ride was quiet with Perona constantly checking outside to ensure they weren't being led to their death. Once they got to the castle, the duo made their way to their room.

Vergo was sitting on the small table sipping a cup of tea. "Hello Captain, Perona."

"I can feel some bad news coming..." Luffy could tell from how tense Vergo was. Luffy had sent him earlier that day to scout the castle once more.

"I found him, King Riku is in the dungeon..." Vergo stated.

Luffy could only fill in the blanks from what he knew, and all his knowledge was from the snippets of history that Doflamingo gave him during the day in the colosseum.

King Riku was the King before Doflamingo took over. King Riku was hated for being a tyrant. King Riku was dead. King Riku had two daughters, and a grandchild.

Yet now, he just learned that King Riku was alive, in Doflamingo's dungeon. Something more was going on, and he would get to the bottom of this.

Luffy decided to go to the dungeon at midnight.

He carried a candle stick in his hands while navigating the dark hallways. Vergo and Perona stayed in their rooms since Luffy ordered them to do so.

Once he made it to the dungeon, he opened the small window that allowed him to peak inside the prison cell. There he found an old man with his head down, his hair was a mess and definitely looked like someone who's been beaten emotionally.

"King Riku." With his name being called out, the old man gave him a reaction, slowly looking up at the small opening.

"Who are you." King Riku was confused at the man but he could be a hallucination as well.

"Doesn't matter, why are you here..." Asked Luffy.

"Because I could not protect my own people." With that the King shred a single tear before returning back to his head down. With that single expression, Luffy was convinced something else was going on.

"Tomorrow King Riku." With that Luffy shut the small opening and returned to his room.

Tomorrow was going to be the day.

* * *

 **Day 9**

The day started like every other day yet this day was special. It was the day the Thunder Soldier's plan and Viola's plan to overthrow Doflamingo would finally come to fruition.

Enel, Tashigi, Franky, Nami, and Chopper were with the Tontatta tribe ready to attack the smile factory. At the same time Monet, Katakuri, Law, Marguerite, and Viola were going to get Sugar and force her to release her grip of the toys of Dressrosa.

Then in the arena, Marco was ready to win the whole thing, just to ensure noone was to receive the prize other than him.

Luffy entered his viewing stand sitting beside Doflamingo. Perona and Vergo stayed in the castle to jump start the rescue of King Riku. Everything was in place, it was only a matter of time.

"Let's go..." Said Katakuri and Tashigi seemingly at the same time despite being far from one another as the faith of the Tontatta tribe and the citizens of Dressrosa was on their hands, suddenly explosions could be heard all over the city and everyone was definitely alert now.

* * *

 **Inside the Colosseum Day 9**

Marco held the hands of Rebecca as the two shared a blissful moment from their time together the night before.

"I won't go easy on you!" She said and walked to her entrance. She gave him a wink and walked with a sway on her hips, a show for Marco. She disappeared from view and Marco messed with his hair. He thought to himself that she was a woman indeed.

Then something happened, Marco looked outside the colosseum and found explosions happening all around Dressrosa. He felt that he needed to be out there to help his friends, this was what Captain was speaking about the night before.

He felt a strong presence behind him.

"You...what are you doing here." Said Marco surprised to see a familiar face. He removed his face mask so he could speak better.

"Hey Marco, Alot of shit happened but to make a long story short, I'm here for pop's fruit." Said the guy.

"The only way to get it is to win this tournament." Marco then looked at his masked and then at the man. "Take it, I need to be out there to help my crew mates anyway."

"What's this?" The man took the mask and then the rest of Marco's attire.

"It's my disguise, they will call you Marshall the winner of Block C!" With that Marco ran to find the nearest exit.

* * *

 **Welcomed Guess Day 9**

Doflamingo definitely heard explosions, and his smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"If I may be excuse, it seems that theirs trouble I need to attend to." Doflamingo tried to head for the stairs only to be stopped by Luffy's grip on his forearm.

"You're not going anywhere." He tightened his grip but Doflamingo pulled away before his bones was crushed.

"What the hell is this?" Exclaimed the Shichibukai.

"For your crime you must pay!" Before Doflamingo could react, Luffy covered his hands in arnament haki and punched Doflamingo in the guts. Although Luffy was disappointed to find that he only defeated a clone.

Doflamingo was elsewhere, and it wasn't the colosseum. He immediately pulled out his golden snail and called Perona.

"Perona, how are things? Doflamingo is not in the colosseum, stay vigilant."

"Copy that Captain, we ran into some of Doflamingo's men on the way to the dungeon. We've alerted the entire castle."

"Stay safe." With that Luffy hanged up and watch as the conclusion of the colosseum was near.

In all the same instance, several things happened.

Enel, Tashigi, Franky, Nami, Chopper, Thunder Soldier, and the Tontatta army have infiltrated the Smile factory and currently engaged with Doflamingo's top men. Machvise, Dellinger, Gladius, Baby 5 and Buffalo were in the smile factory along with 100's of toys, guarding the place.

Katakuri, Monet, Viola, Law, and Marguerite have found Sugar but failed to detect the additional guards of Lao G, Senor Pink, Jora, and Trebol.

The Marco found himself face to face with Pica on his way to find his crew.

Vergo and Perona were now stuck between a rock and a hard place as Doflamingo himself blocked the way to the Dungeon where they were headed to save King Riku.

Then in the arena, the victor was decided. Luffy was shocked at the winner as it was completely unexpected, yet he had one thing in his mind...Donquixote Doflamingo.

* * *

El Pirato

sorry about that, typo haha

DarkKnight2000

I wonder who could have won...

Chase

thanks for reading man enjoy!

Shanefrost23

That's my worry so I might just slow down.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** •

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** • **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu• **6th** Jinbei• **7th** • **8th** • **9th** Kidd• **10th** Namur• **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** • **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** Sengoku• **21st** Dorry


	31. Dressrosa (Downfall)

_Bare with me guys, this chapter will do alot of jumping around. Hope you guys like this style. If not leave a review and I'll return to the old way._

* * *

 **A toy**

"What am I doing here...why am I so small...why do I have a damn crank on my back..." Hajrudin was the giant fighting in the colosseum. And due to his lost, a little girl simply touched him and he was turned into a toy.

He was doing manual labor at factory without control of his body and he found that other participants from the arena were also doing manual labor. "What the hell happened..."

"I don't know but that damn kid turned us all into toys!" Cavendish had also become a toy blue nutcracker soldier. A very proud man was reduced to a measly toy with no will.

"This is Doflamingo's doing..I'm telling you!" Another toy spoke although they were really speaking through each other's mind. It was the way toys talk they assumed. Another fighter of the colosseum by the name of Don Chinjao was angry beyond explanation.

"If I get out of here, I'll kill him myself." Said Elizabello, he looked at his prized fist that was reduced to a stuff toy.

"Oh yeah, get in line." Said all the other toys, everyone did not know how to revert back to normal, how to even move on their own. As they are toys now and maybe this will be their new life.

* * *

 **Sector 1 Team & Franky Family Retrieval Party **

"I'm just not remembering their faces any longer..." Franky could not remember his family at all. And now despite the dire resistance before them, Franky was still trying to remember who they were.

"Keep it together Cyborg, we went with you to save your family, we can't have you losing touch of the threat in front of us!" Nami created a foggy environment to give everyone a smokescreen.

"Don't think too hard." Chopper turned into his speed form. "We'll find them." Chopper blew through the fog and picked out Dellinger since he was the closest to him. He used his burst of speed to build up momentum then quickly shifted to his strength point slamming into the Donquixote officer. Dellinger was sent flying to a wall, causing the cement to crumble from the impact. Although he just got up with a creepy smile on his face.

Nami took her thunder infused staff and drove it through Baby 5. Although the paramecia devil fruit user quickly switched to a barreled shotgun, and fired at Nami. This caused the Marine Vice Admiral to jump back to avoid having holes all over her body. Baby 5 followed her attack by switching into an assault rifle, harassing Nami with raining bullets.

Franky remained confused, unable to remember any of his family, this gave Machvise the opportunity to slam against him, causing him to fall on his back.

"You damn traitor, I'm gonna kill you and bring your head to Doflamingo!" Machvise continued to pursue Franky, but the cyborg was finally regaining his footing. Franky got up and put both hands in front of him, unleashing a massive energy blast that burned the hair out of Machvise's head.

The Thunder Soldier and the Tontatta army were busy fending off the countless toys that were relentless in stopping them from destroying the factory.

Enel stood still while Gladius was in front of him. The two men watched each other awaiting the first move.

Tashigi had both sword sheathed as Buffalo decided to target Tashigi thinking that she was the weakest link...boy he was very wrong.

* * *

 **Sector 2 Team & Sugar Retrieval Party**

"Sugar, what are you doing?" Monet tried to approach her sister but was blocked off by a sticky substance created by Trebol. Monet was pulled back by Katakuri since she was so focused on her sister, that she would have been hit by Trebol's attack.

"Back up traitor, you should be dead." Trebol stood beside Sugar who had a look of fear and confusion in her face. She had gone through a terrible couple of days. First she thought her sister died and now she was alive before her...Sugar was a very confused child at the moment.

Jora decided to go after Marguerite as she found potential in turning her into art.

Law was face to face with the strange and mysterious Señor Pink who was sucking on a pacifier and had a group of girls that was his fangirl.

Monet had to deal with Lao G while Katakuri told her he would take care of Trebol. The end goal was to save Sugar, but everyone had to fight with a top Donquixote commander.

Katakuri and Trebol had basically the same abilities and Trebol was well trained in honing his devil fruit. But Katakuri would not lose.

The First Mate of the Strawhat Pirate decided to finally reveal his latest acquired skill, Katakuri created a Trident from his Mochi, twirling it in the air and ending with pointing the tip at Pica.

"I'm sorry for you have chosen the wrong time to serve the wrong person." Katakuri charged forward while Trebol created a Mucus tidal wave that tried to swallow Katakuri whole. The key word is try as the firstmate blew pass the sticky mucus and created a hole on the wave, his trident still in front of him. Trebol began to panic slamming both hands on the ground, creating a two strong burst of mucus that emitted from the ground. Katakuri swung his mochi trident horizontally, cutting the Mucus in the middle.

Trebol was out of options as Katakuri was seconds away from him so he took the young Sugar and placed her in front of him.

"Any further! I will kill her!" Trebol had placed a sharp knife on the neck of the young girl causing Katakuri to stop hid charge. He had his trident pointed at Trebol's heart but the man had taken Sugar and used her as a human shield.

Trebol knew that Sugar was important to Monet so nobody will hurt her. And Sugar was also important to Doflamingo's grip of Dressrosa so Trebol was simply bluffing, though noone needs to know that.

Katakuri remained frozen on the spot, unable to make any moves as he did not want any harm to happen to Sugar.

Monet had covered Lao G in powdered snow allowing her enough time to see that Katakuri was struggling to make a decision. Monet gathered her voice, turned into snow and quickly flew towards where sugar stood. "Duck!" Exclaimed Monet. And in that moment, Sugar's eyes widened and she followed her sister's instruction, ducking on the ground. Trebol thought he would be quick enough to pick Sugar back up but ended up with a trident through his chest, sending him flying to the back wall. He was pinned to the wall with a trident through his chest.

Monet returned to normal and hugged her sister, who was trembling on the ground. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the events that transpired and began to cry. Sugar had lost her sister and now was encased in her embraced.

Lao G got out of the snow trap and tried to attack Monet while she had her back turned but was hit with a mochi bullet that quickly covered his entire body and tied him to the ground. Lao G looked at Katakuri who had formed a gun shape with his hands and was pointing at the old man.

"Everything is going to be okay..." Monet was comforting her sister, patting her back. All her emotions and thought of losing her sister had cause the young girl to pass out. She hasn't slept or eaten properly for the last couple of days, and now under the caring embrace of her sister, Sugar fell asleep, snoring comfortably.

"I'm gonna go ahead, Law! Marguerite! Finish up and let's go!" Exclaimed Katakuri making his way out of the factory.

"Sure thing..." Was in the mind of the Doctor and the Tailor of the strawhat pirate crew smirking to themselves.

* * *

 **Marco vs Pica and Diamante**

It would have been fair if Marco had to only battle Pica, but all of a sudden, a weird sword tried to stab Marco in the back.

"What the hell!?" Marco avoided the sword but was now cornered in both sides by two of Doflamingo's top commander.

"You're as good as dead strawhat pirate...you might be strong but with me and Pica working together, you will be dead!" Diamante pointed his sword at Marco while Pica dove into the stone floor.

Suddenly Marco felt the stone floor tremble and a giant stone arm emerged and tried to smash Marco.

He turned into his phoenix hybrid and flew into the sky, but Diamante was waiting for him, receiving a wound on his arms. The commander tried to stab him in the heart but Marco was able to avoid the attack.

That wasn't the end of it as when Marco was falling from being hit, Pica caught him with the giant stone hands and threw him hard on the ground. Blood escaped the strawhat pirate's mouth as he took a hard hit. Then Diamante fell on his chest.

Marco was taking a heavy beating from the two Donquixote Top commanders and he did not know how to recover.

Viola had been watching in the back, unable to do much since her ability was suited for long range battles.

* * *

 **A toy no longer**

Hajrudin, Cavendish, Don Chinjao, Elizabeto and all the fighters from the arena had reverted back tp normal. As if the spell had been lifted from their body. Everyone was glad to return to normal but they all had one goal in mind, Doflamingo. All the strong fighter rallied each other and began to make their ascend to the top of the hill, where the castle was located. To kill Doflamingo themselves.

Then on another part of Dressrosa, the toy who was called the Thunder Soldier suddenly underwent a dramatic transformation. The hero of the Tontatta Tribe was actually Kyros, the greatest champion of Corrida Colosseum. He looked around and found all the toys returning back to normal humans. He looked at Leo who was rallying the Tontatta to finish the factory, Kyros closed his eyes and smiled, having one thing in mind...his daughter. So Kyros gathered his strength on his one good leg and began his search for his daughter.

People's memories were starting to return to them and the truth of Dressrosa was finally clear. Although the biggest revelation came from Franky, the man who has forgotten his family was now remembering them once more. And he could remember their name, appearance, voice, everything.

* * *

 _ **Sanji's Quest**_

 _Day 5_

 _"120 beri." Said the blonde haired man who wore a hoodie to hide his appearance._

 _"_ _No, I said 150 beri or no deal." Said the lady on the fish stand._

 _"_ _Look lady I will give you 130 beri or I walk, you here me?" Replied the blonde man bargaining for his meal for the night._

 _"_ _Alright fine, 135 beri it is." The lady would not budge anymore so he had to cough up he 135 beri that he owed her. He gave stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same._

 _Sanji of the Strawhat Grandfleet had been on a mission for blood. No longer was he going to listen to reason. First their was Teach's betrayal that led to the war which killed Whitebeard. Then most of his allies and friends are getting picked off by Weevil and he did not act then, that possibly caused the death of Wapol. Though the last straw was Vista's betrayal, he had to find out some answers on why he did all the things he did and kill him. That was the end of it all, to kill Vista then move on to the rest of them._

 _Although something peaked Sanji's interest, in the shady parts of the city he found a crowd of people murmuring amongst themselves yet he picked up the most interesting information._

 _"_ _What was that you said?" Sanji approached the group knowing what he heard must be right._

 _"_ _Get lost blondey or you might end up at the wrong side of our knife!" Said one of the guys pointing his knife at Sanji._

 _"_ _You know what, you're right I'll just be on my way." Sanji swiftly kicked the knife out of the man's hands and took care of the other four with ease. He then stood above the man who pulled a knife on him and asked once more. "What did you say."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry man..." The guy was visibly shacking. "I just heard rumors about a gladiator style tournament for some coconut fruit, that's all I know."_

 _Sanji's eye widened and he dashed off to find the nearest map that he could find. He went to a souvenir store and opened a map studying his location along with how far his destination was. It would take him exactly three days to travel to Dressrosa. Although his goal was to locate and kill Vista, learning about the coconut fruit in Dressrosa changes everything. So he gathered all of his belonging and ran to his boat, and immediately set sail to Dressrosa._

* * *

 **Sanji's Quest Day 9**

 _Sanji was unfortunate to lose his boat in a storm so he had to swim the rest of the way. Although once he got to Dressrosa he found that the city was a strange one, filled with toys and bubbly personality. He made sure to enter the city through a secluded location to not cause any alarm. Then he skillfully made his way to the colosseum without getting any unwanted attention. Lastly he tried to located the coconut fruit only to run into Marco._

 _"You...what are you doing here." Said Marco surprised to see Sanji. He removed his face mask so he could speak better._

 _"Hey Marco, Alot of shit happened but to make a long story short, I'm here for pop's fruit." Said Sanji._

 _"The only way to get it is to win this tournament." Marco then looked at his masked and then at Sanji. "Take it, I need to be out there to help my crew mates anyway."_

 _"What's this?" Sanji took the mask and then the rest of Marco's attire._

 _"It's my disguise, they will call you Marshall the winner of Block C!" With that Marco ran to find the nearest exit._

Sanji then put on Marco's disguise and went to the Gladiator's entrance. The announcer was hyping the crowd. First introducing the winner of block D, Rebecca. Then he introduced the winner of Block C, Marshall. That was Sanji's call so he entered the colosseum and was surprised at how much people were cheering for him. He then stood beside Rebecca. She gave him a lovingly shove which he took in confusion. She looked at him strangely but did not comment further.

Then the winner of Block B was introduced, Bartolomeo who was apparently Luffy's number one fan. He continued to wave at Strawhat Luffy who was at the viewers box on the top floor right next to Doflamingo.

Now the three people stood right next to each other awaiting the winner of Block A.

"I'm going to win this for Luffy Senpai." Said Bartolomeo.

"I'm going to win this for myself." Said Rebecca reinstating her will. She was doing this for her pride and honor. Plus the grand prize was a big bonus. Although she was giving Marshall a strange look since he was acting strangely.

Then the champion of block A was introduced and a fire was immediately lit in Sanji's eye's. One of Teach's men was here and he was going to get some information out of him.

The proctor announced that the match was to begin and Sanji immediately targeted Burgess.

After several minutes he noticed that Bartolomeo took care of Rebecca pushing her out of the arena with his barrier. Now Bartolomeo trapped both Burgess and Sanji in his barrier which was getting smaller and smaller by the second.

Although both men simply forced their way out of his barrier by using their strength. Burgess punched his way out while Sanji kicked his way out.

Then then both went after Bartolomeo who was sent flying out of the arena.

The stand off between the two remaining champion was intense.

Although after a few minutes of trading blows, Sanji delived a fiery diable jambe to the guts of Burgess. The delivery was so intense that the whole crowd felt Sanji's pain and emotions. Then Burgess was eliminated giving Sanji the victory.

Sanji decided it was time to removed the restrictive attire that he was wearing. Revealing his face to the world.

The crowd along with Burgess was surprised to see the First Commander of the Strawhat Grandfleet on the center stage, under the guise of Marshall the ninja from Wano county.

He grasp the devil fruit in his hands smiling at the sky as he was carrying on the old man's will.

Sanji took a bite of the fruit, closed his eyes and felt his surrounding.

Burgess thought that it would be a good idea to attack him but instead received a gut wrenching experience as Sanji kicked him in the guts with a quake enhanced kick. Sending Vice Admiral Jesus Burgess to the ground wincing in pain.

He then looked up at Strawhat Luffy who was staring at him. He gave the captain a salute which he returned by tilting his straw hat.

Sanji got on one knee and looked down on Burgess, who was holding his mid section from the immense pain he was experiencing.

"Where is Vista..." Said Sanji.

"Like hell I know..." Replied Burgess, coughing up blood while his body was really beaten up from receiving a quake kick directly.

"Send a message Burgess...the next time I see him, I'll kill him." With that Sanji left Burgess and joined his Captain.

Strawhat Luffy was watching as hundreds of people were pushing to the top towards the castle. From where he was, he could tell that they all wanted Doflamingo.

* * *

 **King Riku Rescue Day 9**

Perona and Vergo were sizing up the menacing Donquixote Doflamingo. They were waiting for his move yet he just stood in front of them with a deadly smirk on his face.

"10 years I've worked for this kingdom, 10 years I built my empire...and here you come destroying everything I've worked for." Doflamingo took a step forward, and with just one step Vergo and Perona felt so threatened that they activated their abilities already even though no attack was made yet.

Vergo covered his entire body in arnament haki while Perona circled five hallows around her.

Doflamingo pointed his finger in the sky, and shot a large amount of string from it. "Bird Cage!" Suddenly, Dressrosa was covered in sharp string that continuously shrunk with every passing minute. "If today is my downfall, I will kill each and everyone of you Strawhat Pirates!"

Perona took the time to pass her hallows straight through Doflamingo while Vergo followed up by getting close enough to slam his bamboo stick right at Doflamingo's neck.

The Shichibukai caught the bamboo staff, and simply gave Perona a boring look. "You think I don't feel like crap all the time woman?"

Vergo was unable to pull his weapon back from Doflamingo's grip. Then, he felt himself getting picked up before quickly being slammed to the ground. Vergo felt extreme pain that he hasn't experienced in awhile. Serving under the next pirate king has allowed Vergo to train vigorously, sparring against incredibly strong people. So Vergo has yet to experience true struggle in battle. But now he was faced against one of the strongest people in all the seas, and now he was feeling pain.

"I got a better idea than simply kill you." Doflamingo bended his finger and Vergo was suddenly his personal puppets. "You strawhats are going to kill your captain for me!"

"Damn it!" Perona was also under the control of Doflamingo unable to move on her own freewill. Her physical movements were controlled by the shichibukai, but her hallows were not. So Perona sent out a hallow and hopefully the Strawhat Captain receives it with her message.

* * *

 **Welcomed Guess Day 9**

"Hey Sanji didn't expect you here." Luffy said as his arms were crossed, his gaze fixated to the people running up hill.

"Yeah Captain, listen since our last transmission...we have been ambushed. We lost many of our comrades due to the traitorous action of Vista...he was working with Marshall D. Teach."

"What!?" Luffy could not believe his ears.

"Yeah...so I have been hunting him down only to hear about pop's fruit. So I took Marco's place and fought for the fruit,and now I have it..."

"You deserve to carry the old man's will Sanji." Luffy gave him a giant grin. "We'll deal with Blackbeard soon, but for now we got our hands full with Doflamingo and his family."

"Copy that Captain, your orders." Sanji's leg's felt stronger than ever, with the new addition of the Gura Gura no Mi, he felt so much power and so much pride within him. He was going to turn the world upside down, as long as Strawhat Luffy ordered it so.

A hallow passed through Luffy, it was Perona's. He closed his eyes and understood her message. She told him that Doflamingo is currently controlling both of them and to do what it takes to defeat him, even if he has to kill them both. Luffy smirked and thought to himself...like hell. "Let's find Doflamingo." Luffy decided to finally make his way to the castle. He was watching as the strings in the sky covered Dressrosa, shrinking slowly by the minute. Luffy was just about to give orders for Sanji to take care of it when Bartolomeo came out of nowhere.

"Wait!" Bartolomeo was standing behind Luffy with a very large eyes. "I can help too!" As Luffy's number one fan, Bartolomeo would do anything for the strawhat captain.

"Alright Bartolomeo, rally your crew and get the citizens of Dressrosa to safety. That string trap is no joke, it looks real deadly." Luffy was going to have someone else do it, but Bartolomeo was willing to participate.

"Copy that...Captain!" Bartolomeo was so excited to call Luffy captain that he quickly ran away giggling to himself. Bartolomeo was quiet the fanboy alright.

Sanji looked at Luffy while the captain just shrugged. "Any capable hands will help."

* * *

 **Marco vs Diamante and Pica**

Marco was beaten badly, Pica was holding him up by his arms. He could not win the fight against the two commanders and now he was at their mercy. Diamante was standing in front of him giving him a deadly smile.

"Marco the Phoenix...ah how I would love to have your ability..." Diamante had the sharp end of his sword pointed directly at Marco's heart. Then he entered his skin before finally pushing all the way through. His blade escaping the other side of Marco's body.

Marco eyes widened as the blood escaped his body. Then he fell on the ground, slowly...landing on his face. The light escaping his eyes.

"Nooooooo!" Came from two voices, one from Katakuri, another from Rebecca.

Katakuri immediately tackled Pica out of the way while Rebecca collided her sword against her lover's killer, Diamante.

Katakuri tackled Pica so hard that they flew several yards away from where Pica stood. They crashed on a building causing it to collapse to the ground. Pica simply merged with the stone surroundings, leaving Katakuri by himself. "Come out you stone bastard!" Exclaimed the very angry first mate of the Strawhat Pirates.

"You bastard! How could you!" Rebecca was fueled by her anger, slamming feverishly against Diamante's blade. Although each of her strike would give her a fresh wound on her body. Diamante's devil fruit allowed him to turn anything he touches into flag and the ability to reform it into solid objects at will.

"Uhahahaha! You poor child you! Didn't you know! I also killed your mother!" Diamante exclaimed, proud of his work. The momentary shock caused Rebecca to stop mid attack, allowing Diamante to slice at her legs. Rebecca collapse from loosing her footing and Diamante stood above her laughing at her desperation. "I kill the strawhat who was imporant to you, I killed your mother, and now I'm going to kill your father!"

Kyros came out of nowhere dashing to Rebecca's rescue. Although Diamante was ready for him, countering his sword strike in a similar manner as he was fighting Rebecca. "Go Rebecca!" Exclaimed the one legged warrior as he was slicing at Diamante.

"You are my father?" Flashes of the Thunder Soldier went through Rebecca's eyes. This whole time...her father had been watching over her and she did not know it. Tears formed from her eyes as emotions overfilled her soul. Marco was dead...Diamante killed her mother...then Kyros who was the Thunder Soldier had been watching over her for all of her life.

"I am...Rebecca, and I'm sorry I could not protect you." Kyros was also tearing up after reuniting with his daughter. But his emotion gave Diamante more motivation to break their happy reunion. With Kyro's missing leg, Diamante used it to his advantage and turned himself into a flag, avoiding the gladiator's attack then reached for Kyro's good leg. Once he got a hold of it, Diamante reverted to normal and cut the back of Kyros' knee. Kyros one leg could not support his body weight any longer, collapsing on the ground. He tried to get up from the ground by pushing himself up, but Diamante kicked him back down.

"Cry cry, tears tears! You disgust me!" Diamante kept his feet on Kyros' back, keeping him on the ground. "For my next trick..." Diamante held up the same gun he used to kill Kyros' wife and Rebecca's mother, pointing it at Rebecca. "...an encore to my performance..."

A gun shot filled the air and the bullet escaped the barrel quickly making its way to Rebecca. Kyros could not lose his daughter, he just couldn't, so he used every once of his strength and tore his muscle just to be able to escape Diamante. Yet he was not going to make it, the bullet was nearing Rebecca and he barely got out of Diamante's hold. He looked at his daughter directly in the eye with shear regret, yet his daughter smiled at her father. Rebecca was unable to move after receiving a heavy injury on her legs.

She simply mouthed to her father... "Thank You..." Accepting her impeding death.

* * *

 **In the middle of the Hill**

Admiral Fujitora stood in the middle of the hill along with is unit, feeling the approach of many strong individual who yearned for Doflamingo's head. Due to his duty, he could not allow that to happen for the Shichibukai are allies of the Marines. The presence of Shichibukai Chopper, G-5 base commander Franky, and Marine Vice Admiral Nami was confusing as they were suppose to be elsewhere. This caused the Admiral to believe that something else was going on, something far more sinister.

But for now, he had a duty to uphold, standing in between the castle and the crowd of people who were making their way up the hill.

* * *

 **Aboard the Iron Maiden Day 9**

"Master Momosuke! Please stop messing with everything!" Kinemon had tried and failed to stop the young lord from going through the ship and opening and pressing every button he seas. He had successfully launched a torpedo, broke Marco's stove, created a hole in Law's medical gown, burned some of Perona's books and made a mess on Enel's room. Now he was rummaging through Luffy's office, stopping everything he was doing when he found a black button under a locked glass case.

Any child would press the button but the lock was in the way, so Momosuke turned into a dragon, burned the lock until it melted, and opened the glass case.

"Please young master!" Kinemon had finally caught up with Momosuke and found that he was about to press the button. He quickly made his way to where Momosuke was and slammed the glass cover shot. "Please stop touching everything young master!"

"Okay fine!" Momosuke crossed his arms and pouted while Kinemon wiped the tears from his forehead, although the kid was smart, telling Kinemon exactly what he wanted to hear. Then when Kinemon least expected it, Momosuke opened the glass case with such speed that Kinemon had no time to react as the young man pressed the black button. He had such a giant smile on his face and waited for something to happen, although nothing did. He continued to press the button multiple times and still nothing happened.

"How pointless!" And Momosuke dashed to the next room with Kinemon following after him. Little did he know, Momosuke had done something really big by pressing the black button under the locked glass case.

* * *

 **Map of the important events**

A GUIDE

Inside the Colosseum

Sanji vs Rebecca vs Burgess vs Bartolomeo

Sanji wins and eats the Gura Gura no Mi

Sanji rejoins with Luffy revealing the Grandfleet events

Smile Factory

Chopper vs Dellinger

Nami vs Baby 5

Franky vs Machvise

Enel vs Gladius

Tashigi vs Buffalo

Tontatta Tribe destroys Smile Factory

Thunder Soldier reverts to Kyros and searches for Rebecca

Sugar Retrieval

Marguerite vs Jora

Law vs Señor Pink

Monet vs Lao G

Katakuri defeats Trebol

Monet rescues Sugar

Katakuri defeats Lao G and leaves to find the others

Somewhere in Dressrosa

Marco vs Diamante and Pica

Diamante stabs Marco

Katakuri vs Pica

Rebecca vs Diamante

Diamante defeats Rebecca

Kyros vs Diamante

Diamante defeats Kyros

Birdcage

Colosseum Champions make their way to the castle to kill Doflamingo

Admiral Fujitora is blocking the path to the castle

Vergo and Perona vs Doflamingo

Doflamingo defeats Vergo and Perona, Doflamingo activates Birdcage

Bartolomeo recruits himself to help Luffy stop the birdcage

* * *

DarkKnight2000

Did you see that coming? Haha enjoy man! I'm glad you like the pairing

cyzja922

Poor Monet but we'll see what we can do

Guest

Enjoy! Thank you for the review!

Jack Leslie

Yes with great powers comes great responsibilities!

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** •

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** • **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu• **6th** Jinbei• **7th** • **8th** • **9th** Kidd• **10th** Namur• **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** • **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** Sengoku• **21st** Dorry


	32. Dressrosa (King)

**The Tailor and The Doctor**

"I feel as if you could be great in my room as an abstract art piece." Jora jumped back and avoided a rain of arrows from Marguerite. She then imagined what she wanted to turn Marguerite into and a thought bubble escaped her mind. Afterwards she took a hold of it and threw it at the Strawhat Tailor.

Marguerite shot her arrow at the thought cloud. The collision caused her arrow to turn into a flat, abstract art filled with red circles and green triangles. Her arrow had lost all functionality and landed on the ground.

"Interesting." Marguerite regrouped, she used a backflip to create some distance between herself and Jora. She counted the arrows on the holster with her fingertips, stopping at nine. She had nine arrows and a full strength Donquixote officer in front of her. "Doable but quiet difficult." She said under her breathe.

"What was that my dear Inspiration?" Jora was going through multiple art ideas in her mind, each one turning into a thought bubble that she used as ammunition to throw at Marguerite. With her limited supply of arrows, the Tailor was reduced to playing defense, dodging the thought bubble before it reached her. The result of Jora's attack caused the factory to turn into an art "masterpiece". "Stand still!" Jora was beginning to get frustrated as she wanted her vision to be fulfilled. Due to her frustration, she was distracted for just a moment. Marguerite used this opening to launch an arrow that was aimed for Jora's forehead. Jora caught the shaft with her barehands, the tip of the arrow barely grazing her forehead.

"Damn..." Marguerite jumped behind a tanker that was now turned into paper origami. She counted her arrows once more, eight left. As a last resort effort, Marguerite would unleash her riskiest plan to date. If it works she would be victorious, if she fails then she is stuck as Jora's new masterpiece. Standing behind the origami tanker, Marguerite gathered her breath. "Here goes nothing."

"What are you doing back there my artwork!" Jora found two arrows coming from the left side, she slammed her hands down, slapping the arrows out of the air. Then another set came from the right. Her left hand was caught up with the arrows from the left so she was forced to use her right hand to slap the arrows out of the air. She found herself in an awkward position, while facing the left side with her left hand extended and her right hand behind her. Suddenly another set of arrows came from the sky and Jora created a thought bubble to quickly turn the arrow into confetti. She smirked to herself as Marguerite came out charging at her from the front with her hands wrapped around a small blade. However she also felt an arrow coming up fast behind her. Momentarily surprised yet still in control, Jora spun quickly slapping the arrow coming from behind her. At the same time, she created a thought bubble that turned Marguerite into a mosaic artwork.

"Silly woman! My art always prevails!" Jora boasted her victory as she looked at her latest addition to her art collection. However, as soon as she was turned into mosaic art, Marguerite was turned back to normal. "How..." Jora looked down on her chest and found an arrow pierced through her body. "What.."

"I shot two arrows from your left, curving it from the back of the tanker. Afterwards, I shot two more to your right making sure you were put in an awkward position. Followed by two more from the top so you would use your ability therefore leaving your back exposed. You thought I only shot one arrow in your back?" Marguerite wrapped the snake around her body reverting from its bow form.

"You used yourself as bait..and you hid another arrow close to the one aimed for my back..." Jora reflected to her action earlier. She spun to slap one arrow out of the way, but another arrow was so close to the one she slapped away that she missed it as she focused her attention to Marguerite who revealed herself. With that last thought in mind, Jora fell flat on her face. Utterly defeated.

"Law you done playing games?" Marguerite looked at what Law was doing, and found that he was just talking to Señor Pink, and not really fighting.

"You see that Señor, my group are really awesome people who will treat you with utmost respect...just tell me where is Rosinante..." Law had both arms extended, not really looking for a fight. As a young man, Law came to respect Pink. He was a very caring person who really looked out for the little guys. Although Law was curious on what caused him to wear such a silly get up.

"Ah young Law, you have grown. Yet I must avenge my fallen comrade for my duty is embedded in my soul." The girls behind him swooned over his statement, exclaiming his name. He crossed his arms and looked down on Law.

"Fine, tell me first, what's up with the get up?" Law lowered his arms and pointed at Señor's attire.

"It was for my wife..." Señor Pink froze for a moment remembering his child, his wife, and the lies he used to convince the woman he loved to go crazy after learning he was a pirate. With the new fire in his emotions, Señor pink dove into the stone floor and began swimming underground. This was the extent of his ability, allowing him to swim underground.

But Law was prepared, as soon as Señor Pink revealed his head to jump for an attack, Law took a swing of his sword and cut the man's head directly out of his body. "Shambles." Then the head of Señor Pink fell on the hands of Law, while his body had a rock where his head was. "Look Señor, you're coming with us."

"This is quiet embarrassing young Law." Señor Pink had no choice but to oblige since he lost all mobility.

"You are going to help us navigate Dressrosa." Stated Law as he continued to hold Señor Pink's head. His body was tied quickly by Law and Marguerite picked it up.

Marguerite jumped to where Law was and nodded, leaving the fallen body of Jora, Trebol, and Lao G.

Monet picked up her sister in her arms and followed behind the duo. Viola decided to join up with the effort in rescuing the citizens.

As soon as the Tailor and the Doctor left the building, Trebol stood up murmuring to himself. Then he made his way back to the castle, to warn Doflamingo.

* * *

 **The Marksman and The Navigator**

"You turned them all into toys!" Franky supplexed Machvise into the stone flooring. His anger was beyond control. Chopper took notice of his ranging state and quickly kicked Dellinger into the sky sending him flying away from the battle.

Then Chopper joined Franky and held his shoulder. "You got to calm down man, it's done." Chopper pointed around him and then at Machvise who was very bloody.

Franky released his grip of the beaten Machvise and began to crawl backwards.

Nami had already cuffed Baby 5 while the Tontatta were already destroying the remaining Smile tankers.

"It's done, but we have to stop Doflamingo and that crazy string trap he created!" Chopper pointed at the sky in which Nami and Franky immediately got up.

"Like hell I'll let that bastard kill everyone!" Franky snapped out of his episode and launched a dual plasma cannon at the center of the birdcage trap. Although as the smoke cleared, nothing happened.

"Let me try." Nami twirled her staff and created a giant thunder cloud before launching it into the sky. Once more nothing happened.

"That's why we all got to find the source." Chopper pointed on the top of the hill where Doflamingo was going to be.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Tashigi sheathed both her blades. Buffalo stopped rotating his body and fell flat on the floor, with a new cross shape scar across his chest.

"Captain Luffy will definitely win, just watch." Enel gripped Gladius by the neck, the Donquixote officer was twitching from the shock that coursed through his entire body.

"Let's help the citizens of Dressrosa, evacuation, protection..." Tashigi joined Enel as he dropped Gladius on the ground.

"Tsk I don't take orders from pirates..but you're right." Nami unhinged her staff and placed it on her waist. She then made her way outside the factory and began to help the people she found. Chopper followed nodding at Tashigi. Franky decided this would be the perfect time to look for his family.

"We'll help too!" Exclaimed Leo, who was successful in their mission of destroying the factory.

"Great! Let's get to work so the Captain doesn't have to worry about it." Tashigi led the way followed by Enel and the Tontatta tribe. Meanwhile Gladius was not quite done yet however, getting up slowly and following after the group.

* * *

 **The Firstmate**

Due to the different fighting styles, Katakuri and Pika were having a difficult fight, with nobody getting an upper hand. Katakuri would launch his mochi base attacked but Pica would just run away inside his stone creations.

"You are really starting to tick me off..." Katakuri states, as he creates two tridents from mochi, wielding them with both hands. Then he charges at Pica, slashing across with the first trident, it connects with a stone clone created by the Donquixote Commander. Pica then jumped into the sky, seizing the chance Katakuri threw the other trident, landing yet another clean hit at Pica. But once again, it was just a stone clone. The real Pica stood on top of a stone building in front of Katakuri. He laughed with his high pitched voice and looked down on Katakuri.

"You think you can beat me!" Pica said while Katakuri had to cover his ears with how high Pica's voice was.

"I think I'll die from your annoying squeaking!" Katakuri lunged towards Pica, in which the Donquixote commander retreated back to the stone below him. Katakuri reached the top of the building with Pica disappearing once more. Then his legs were entangled in Pica's stone hands. Katakuri tried to break it with his fist but receive a sucker punch from one of Pica's stone arms. Katakuri saw stars for a moment before realizing a giant stone mace was nearing where he stands. So Katakuri cut the stone arms holding his legs with a mochi trident he created and jumped back in the last moment.

But Pica was not done as he created a stone trap which surrounded Katakuri, encasing him in a trap.

Katakuri could only watch as four sides of stones encased him and then the light in the sky disappeared as a roof made of stone covered his vision. Pica was not done yet as he began to shrink the trap, trying to squash the life out of the strawhat pirate.

Inside the trap, Katakuri had to act quickly and surrounded his body in soft mochi that had enough resistance that the stone could not squeeze him any further.

Pica watched as his stone trap failed to squeeze Katakuri and threw a temper tantrum. "Die already you bastard!" Exclaimed the frustrated Pica.

"Like hell!" Katakuri shouted as he emerged from the stone trap breaking through Pica's trap. He had his trident in front of him, the tip of his weapon covered in haki.

Pica was shocked at how easily the man escaped his trap, and yet he regained his composure quickly and disappeared within the stones once more.

Although the strawhat firstmate had a different plan. He threw his trident at Pica, pinning him before his escape.

"What..." Pica's eyes widened as he looked at his shoulder, pinned on the stone earth before he could completely submerge himself into the stone floor. His top half was exposed as he could not sink any further, Katakuri's haki infused trident was not allowing him to escape.

"Nap time." Katakuri drew back his leg and launched the strongest kick he ever did in his entire life, Sanji would have been proud. The tip of Katakuri's left foot made contact with Pica's chin.

The Donquixote commander was hit so hard that the rest of his body was forced out of the stone floor, causing him to fly several yards.

Katakuri twirled his trident before causing it to disappear. He then had a smirk on his face as a burst of blue flames came from the location of Rebecca, Diamante and Marco.

"Get'em."

* * *

 **The Chef**

Rebecca was expecting the bullets to reach her. Her eyes were closed and tears flowed in her eyes. Yet she was ready, what choice did she have.

But faith would not have her die that day, a warm feeling surrounded her, a familiar feeling that caused her to warm up quickly to the man in front of her. She opened her eyes and a smile broke on her face.

A phoenix was before her bursting a wide area with his bright blue flames. Not just any phoenix, Marco the Phoenix was before her.

"Marco..." She said as she began to cry in happiness.

"You were dead!" Diamante exclaimed shocked at the revival of the phoenix.

Kyros was shocked like everyone, but he was quick to jump into action. Diamante's shock at the arrival of Marco gave Kyros enough time to reverse his momentum and launch an attack directly at Diamante's chest. His sword etched right through the Donquixote commander's chest escaping through his back. "Ugh..." Diamante let out a cough of blood before falling to his face. In an ironic twist of faith, dying the same way that Marco should have died.

The Phoenix quick burst of flame was merely adrenaline as he could only really jump to save Rebecca. If Diamante would have attacked, he would have been a goner. Marco was beginning to fall, only to be caught by Rebecca.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Rebecca studied Marco's body and found that a blue flame began to close up the hole in Marco's heart where he was stabbed and legs in which the bullet meant for Rebecca passed through. Although Rebecca also fell back as she was also running on adrenaline and her injured leg collapsed under her.

"Yeah, I'm glad you are as well." Marco said with a smile before falling unconscious. Healing from a life threatening wound took a tremendous toll from his body.

Kyros made his way to his daughter and shared a moment with her. Marco was still resting on a sitting Rebecca as he was fast as sleep but Kyros took his daughter's hands.

"I'm glad you are okay my dear." Kyros said as tears began to flow from his eyes.

"I'm okay now father, I'm okay." She replied while stroking Marco's hair. "We're okay now." Although Rebecca looked up and found the birdcage getting smaller and smaller. "For now..." She said.

* * *

 **The Spy and The Shipwright**

"So tell me, how do you wish to kill your precious captain?" Doflamingo sat on his throne, while the two strawhat members could not move a muscle while being under Doflamingo's control. King Riku was finally released from his prison cell, sitting beside Doflamingo's throne, chained to the chair.

"He's not going to lose." Perona replied, despite being under control, she mustered enough will to spit at Doflamingo. The Shichibukai chuckled and wipe his face.

"You think that now, but you see, I have friends as well." Doflamingo flashed his golden snail, waving it in the air. "I have people who need my services, and now you will all pay."

"We will deal with anyone you bring at us, just you wait." Vergo stated looking directly at Doflamingo. Although he was a bit worried on who he called for backup.

"Give up now Doflamingo, your regime will meet its end...I saw the eyes of Strawhat Luffy. He has a will that is far stronger than anyone I've ever met in my entire life."

"Shut up!" Doflamingo kicked the helpless king, causing him to fall in the ground. "Until I'm dead, I am the king of Dressrosa!"

* * *

 **The Captain**

"Noone will be able to pass!" Admiral Fujitora has used his ability in small portions since becoming a marine admiral. Although for this situation, with countless of New World fighters before him, Fujitora was using his ability at it's halfway mark. The admiral created a very heavy gravitational force that any person that walks within his range would simply drop directly to the ground.

Don Chinjao was a very smart man, stopping in his track along with Cavendish, Hajrudin, Blue Gilly, and all the other champions. But they could not stop other pirates from trying, and failing to get pass the Marine Admiral.

"Get out of our way Admiral Fujitora!" Don Chinjao covered his signature pointy head with arnament haki, but he could not move forward with the Admiral's power before him.

"You know as well as I do that you will not pass me today!" Fujitora had a deadly gaze in his eyes, similar to that of a tiger.

"We will...!" Cavendish was about to speak but once again, someone stole his spotlight. His beloved spotlight...strawhat Luffy came up from behind the group, people clearing a path for him to join the people in front of the line. His trusty First Commander standing beside him, smoking a cigarette.

Cavendish anger swelled up, releasing his alter ego Hakuba. The alter ego's thirst for the death of Strawhat Luffy for stealing his popularity on many occasions. At first during the new age of pirates when the 11 supernovas made waves and his beauty was forgotten. Then Strawhat became a Yonko! Once again he was ignored despite earning a high bounty. Then in the colosseum, everyone paid attention to the strawhat captain despite his beautiful face fighting in the arena. This was the last straw, as strawhat Luffy was stealing his thunder for the last time. Cavendish/Hakuba quickly withdrew his Durandal and attempted to pierce the strawhat Captain.

Although the tip of his blade met the hardened tip of Don Chinjao's sharp head. "No!" Exclaimed Don Chinjao.

"What the hell are you doing!" Exclaimed Cavendish/Hakuba.

"Strawhat Luffy is our only hope...watch!" Just as Don Chinjao expected, Strawhat Luffy took a step forward, and despite the heavy gravity, he continued to walk forward. Then his first commander, Sanji, followed behind him walking through the Admiral's gravity.

"Why you..." The blind admiral drew his sword once more, attempting to slice at Strawhat, but Cavendish blocked the attack, along with Don Chinjao. Both men combined their effort in protecting the strawhat captain who continued to walk up hill.

The moment Luffy forced Fujitora to redraw his sword, the gravity field fell allowing the fighters to launch an attack at the marines.

"Don't let us down strawhat! Destrot Doflamingo!" Exclaimed Cavendish while he was engage in a sword fight with Admiral Fujitora. Don Chinjao would switch out when Cavendish was feeling very heavy from connecting swords with Fujitora. His gravity was getting stronger with each strike.

Luffy looked back for a moment, uttering a simple phrase that raised everyones morale.

"I got this, trust me." With that Luffy continued to make his way uphill only moments from reaching Doflamingo.

* * *

 **In the castle**

"Doffy! The Strawhats have taken Sugar! They have destroyed all of our smile factories!" Trebol finally made it inside Doflamingo's throne room, panting heavily as he was holding a deadly wound, courtesy of Katakuri.

"Useless!" Doflamingo exclaimed and pointed his finger at Trebol. "I'm very disappointed." Then Doflamingo launched a string bullet at the man although it never made it to its intended target.

A blonde man with a cigarette in his mouth caused a crackle in the air that blocked the attack of Doflamingo. Beside him stood the strawhat captain, with a deadly gaze under his strawhat.

"Donquixote Doflamingo..."

"Strawhat Luffy..."

Each man released an intense amount of haki that was causing lightheadedness for those with weaker spirit.

"Why did you...?" Trebol looked up at Luffy who ordered his man to save his life.

"Shut it Trebol." Sanji kicks the head of Trebol effectively knocking him out.

"You are right where I want you Strawhat!" Doflamingo manipulated his strings with his fingers that caused Vergo and Perona to lunge at the captain.

Luffy didn't even move a muscle as Sanji kicked Vergo with his left leg while kicking Perona with his right leg. He did not infuse his newfound quake ability in his attack as he did not want to permanently damage his two allies.

"You and me Doflamingo." Luffy simply stated.

"Not quite yet, I heard your guy likes to use his feet only. Then how can he hold up against four opponents!" Doflamingo bended his other hand which caused King Riku to stand up, then another man. The man bounced from wall to wall before finally launching an attack towards Luffy. Once more Sanji kicked the man out of the way while King Riku's sword was blocked by Sanji's other leg. Then Perona and Vergo continued their assault that forced Sanji to jump back.

Doflamigo created a string clone to control Perona, Vergo, King Riku, and Bellamy. Everytime Sanji tried to attack the clone, someone would be used as a body shield. "This is going to be fun." Said Sanji. "Go ahead Captain."

Luffy has had enough, going after the very source of the problem. He activated gear second and disappeared in thin air. To anyone, they would simply think Luffy teleported. Doflamingo was seasoned enough in battle that he was able to follow Luffy's movement.

Doflamingo jumped up before Luffy's right fist could connect with him, and then he brought his legs down to cut the emperor's head. But Luffy had planned this all along, using his left fist to punch Doflamingo straight out of the castle and into the open field.

Doflamingo took several tumbles before finally stopping. He then wiped the blood from his mouth as the strawhat captain continued to pursue him.

"I am the King!" Doflamingo covered his hands in haki, meeting the fist of the emperor that caused every single person in Dressrosa to shudder.

The battle between Doflamingo and Luffy has finally begun.

* * *

mikeweb1211

Your hunch was very much correct

cyzja922

Thabk You, I do try hehe unfortunately the creative juice has been running dry for awhile so I did not create as much fight as I originally intended in this chapter, needless to say I liked how it turned out.

arinasution05

No comment haha you'll find out next chapter which will be the grand finale and the aftermath as well as some grandfleet stuff. Probably start with grandfleet stuff then luffy vs doflamingo and so on and so fort blah blah haha

In other note, thank you for sticking with my story hope everyone likes it and comments! Bare with me because next chapter will be very huge! Or I might decide to cut it in pieces but that would ruin the flow of the story...hmmm decision decisions.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** •

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu• **6th** Jinbei• **7th** • **8th** • **9th** Kidd• **10th** Namur• **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** • **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** Sengoku• **21st** Dorry


	33. Dressrosa(Finale)

**Grandfleet HQ Day 7**

"Reports?" Magellan sat at the top of a high table where Sanji once presided as the first commander. Now Magellan was left responsible with the Grandfleet activities due to the man's absence. Beside him were Crocodile and Sengoku, helping him decide on the difficult decisions he was facing.

"Tent 17 and 18 are finally stable thanks to the work of the medic team." Galdino was heavily injured on the battle the prior day, but since he was able to move, he did what he can to help while the heavily injured were taken care of.

"Food supplies are coming in, hunting team returned with two days worth of food." Jango had made strides in terms of honing his hypnotism as well as growing in other aspects of battle. Now he was entrusted in watching food traffic in this time of need.

"Borders are secured. Broggy and Oars Jr. have been on rotation to ensure that we don't get any more surprises." This time, it was Scratchman Apoo who spoke, after barely joining the Grandfleet, he was surprise to see such a grave situation upon arrival.

"15 minute checkins are all good." After having a personal talk with the panel. Crocodile had entrusted Jewelry Bonney the responsibility of ensuring that each sectors checkin every 15 minutes. It was a redundant job yet it would ultimately test her loyalty.

"Good to hear. Finally some good news. Dismissed." Magellan let everyone go, returning on their duties.

In the past three days, the Grandfleet were in recovery.

Dorry had informed Jinbei, Namur and Arlong of what happened. They were in a hurry to return to the surface and help their comrades but Dorry instilled that they had a duty to uphold. For the time being they were to hold their post unless summoned.

Alarm flared throughout the entire base, Magellan thought that it was for the worse looking for his comrades. "What's happening!" He called over the radio. There was a moment of silence before Crocodile answered.

"All clear, maybe it's something else." The Commander said over the den den mushi.

Magellan looked at the source of the alarm wondering why it had gone off, yet the Grandfleet Captain has summoned them, and they will appear.

"Attention all strawhat Grandfleet personnels. Gather all our allies and our full forces, we have been summoned by our captain!" Magellan stated on the mic, sending a signal out throughout the entire island.

Loud cheering could be heard all over the island as the members of the grandfleet began to feel fired up.

He then used a direct line to Ace, letting him know what was happening.

"Magellan to Ace copy..." No response, Magellan tried once again. "Magellan to Ace do you copy?" Yet again silenced. He began to worry for his comrade but finally an answer.

"Ace to Magellan over." The voice of his comrade was reassuring.

"Ace your brother used the black button, we've been summoned to Dressrosa."

"Alright we'll be there, We're wrapping up this rescue party. When will you all arrive?" Ace replied.

"Two days tops. Be careful Ace, don't underestimate Kaido!" Replied Magellan.

"Sure sure see you then!" Ace hanged up leaving Magellan to call another group.

"Magellan to Jimbei."

"Jimbei here."

"Captain has summoned us to Dressrosa."

"Copy we'll be there. Give us two days."

"Sounds good meet us there." Magellan heard the call drop and he stood up, exiting the hall. He saw that everyone was getting ready for their departure. Very soon the Strawhat Grandfleet in its entirety will reach their captain.

* * *

 **Emperor Monkey D. Luffy vs Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo**

"What say you Strawhat, will you listen to my proposition." Doflamingo knew that challenging an emperor would be complete suicide, but maybe he could turn it into his advantage.

"Alright, entertain me, you have 2 minutes." Luffy was emitting large amount of conqueror haki. Waves of energy escaped his body threatening to destroy everything within his vicinity.

"Well you see, Kaido has always ruled with an iron fist and I've never had a chance to challenge his power. Now he rules the Wano kingdom with complete control of his people. You see, he has been using me to build a artificial zoan army! He threatened my life and the life of those I care about. What would you do strawhat?"

"I would fight him till my last breathe, I wouldn't have bowed down like a coward." Luffy's statement was enough to cause Doflamingo to bow his head. He remained that way for a second before uttering his proposition.

"Help me defeat Kaido, the Donquixote family will serve under your flag in the terms that you destroy Kaido."

"Knowing what you've done, there's just a point where one can't return from their sin. Crocodile imprisoned a kingdom, yet he was reluctant in killing, Magellan did what he had to do as a prison warden, hell even Gin followed the lead of the maniacal Don Creek. But you are a special case Doflamingo, you're a underground broker of illegally produce devil fruit, you've knowingly allowed experimentation on children, kept this kingdom's citizen from speaking by turning them into toys...how do you forgive that..."

"The answer is you can't...I get it. My sin's have finally caught up with me..." Doflamingo still had his head down, shaking it slowly. "Faith is a funny thing." A large wave of haki emitted from Doflamingo, matching the same amount that Luffy was emitting earlier.

"Have it your way Doflamingo." Luffy bit his arm inflating it into his muscle balloon. He began bouncing on the ground, his fist ready to combat the false king of Dressrosa. Although nothing happened. Doflamingo jumped through the roof, effectively ending his bird cage trap.

"Take care of my family strawhat." Doflamingo looked straight up, going as fast as he can, as far as he can.

"What are you doing!" Yelled the Strawhat Captain.

"I'm going to kill Kaido myself!" Exclaimed the former shichibukai.

"Fool!" With his speed and precision, the Grandfleet commander revealed a glimpse of his true power. Appearing beside the Donquixote Pirate captain, going at a speed not visible to the eye, Luffy grabbed him by the collar mid flight and tossed him to the ground.

The impact created a crater on the ground. Doflamingo had an expression of shock. "What..." His glasses were cracked while his mouth hanged open. Luffy was quickly beside the former shichibukai looking down on him.

"Don't be stupid Doflamingo, don't fight a dying battle."

"What now then."

"I'll defeat Kaido, you're family will serve under me, but you need to atone for your sins. How? You decide." With that the Strawhat Captain walked away from the defeated Donquixote Doflamingo.

"Well that was easy." With that the false king of Dressrosa passed out after taking one hit from the strawhat Grandfleet captain. He was severely outmatched, far from the man he saw at Marineford. Strawhat Luffy has grown from a boy into an emperor who deserved his title.

"Attention citizens of Dressrosa!" Strawhat Luffy took the announcement denden mushi from Doflamingo and began speaking.

When he spoke everyone stopped what they were doing. His crew paused from helping the citizens while the citizens were mesmerized by the voice of the captain, forgetting their troubles.

Admiral Fujitora dangled the debris he raised with his ability but listened to what the strawhat captain would say. The colosseum champions were locked in combat with the marines but stopped as soon as he spoke. "My name is Strawhat Luffy, and from here on out, Dressrosa is under my flag. With the blessing of King Riku ofcourse." Luffy looked at a distance where King Riku was being helped up by Sanji and Vergo. He nodded his tired head with a giant grin on his face.

Suddenly, the wrath of the Marine Admiral was before Luffy. This shocked Don Chinjao and Cavendish who was just in front of the blind admiral. Fujitora stood before Mugiwara emitting a large amount of haki that made Doflamingo's haki look meager.

"No more Strawhat, this ends here." Debris floated from above the head of the two titans from the power of Fujitora, with a flick of his sword, the debris would come crashing down Luffy.

"I don't believe this will be the end of my adventures quiet yet." Despite his blind eye, Fujitora has perfect control of his observation haki, allowing him to see all things. And he suddenly felt the arrival of some prominent figures, that was when he knew it was time to go.

Fujitora sheathed his sword, letting the debris drop in the ocean.

Within seconds, First Commander Vinsmoke Sanji of the Strawhat Grandfleet was infront of his captain, arms crossed and legs flaring up in flames. Their was also Second Commander Magellan, poisonous substance dripped from his body inviting Fujitora to do something. Lastly Third Commander Ace and Fourth Commander Crocodile were also showing a glimpse of their true power.

"I understand." Fujitora began walking away, his marines followed their admiral in defeat. Going against the full power of a yonko was suicide by himself. "Good work Mugiwara, if we were on the same side I would shake your hands." He gave a final smile at the Strawhat captain before finally disappearing in the horizon, the Strawhat Grandfleet members made a pathway following the second commanders order of not touching the marines unless otherwise stated.

"What are you all doing here?" Luffy looked at his top four commanders. He knew why Sanji was there but the other three was suppose to be somewhere else.

"You summoned us Captain." Said Magellan.

"No I did...that Momosuke kid must've mess around my ship!" He faced palmed causing his friends to laugh. A misunderstanding that ended up being the right play. "How was your mission bro?" Luffy looked at Ace who was sent into Kaido's territory.

"Oh about that well here's what happened..."

* * *

 _Day 7 Cp-9 Rescue Party_

 _Ace hanged up the call from Magellan, looking at his rescue team. Kidd was tinkering with a metal item while Blueno looked outside the window of their meta fortress. Dalton was taking a quick nap as they have yet to catch any wink of sleep._

 _"Alright boys change of plan, we can't wait anymore. Here's the new plan..." Ace told them about what he had in mind in which everyone agreed, despite being a crazy idea._

 _Ace simply walked around Howling Wolf island, leaving the safety of the metal structure._

 _"So you finally decided to come out." Ten of Kaido's four calamity stood in the middle of his island. Brook had blue flames running throughout his skeletal figure._

 _"So where's the stowaways, I'm looking for em." Ace was looking around for the Cp-9 agents but only Brook was in front of him._

 _"You mean these people?" Brook pointed at Kalifa, Jabra, Kaku, and lastly Rob Lucci. "Now why would you have interest in these people?"_

 _Ace immediately noticed that the four former agents were wearing a neck collar around their neck._

 _"So what's with the necklace?" Ace pointed at his neck suggesting the thing around the former agent's neck._

 _"To keep 'em honest." Brook shrugged at the collars. "Now why would you..." Brook smirked at finding a door open from behind Kalifa, Blueno appeared and took her inside the door way. Disappearing in thin air. Brook pressed a button causing Rob Lucci, Kaku and Jabra to cry out in anger. "Now why would you try something like that!" Brook charged at Ace his blue flame making contact with the red flame. But he was shocked, noticing the smile in his face. Then almost immediately Brook found the three other agents disappearing through three different doorway, their metal collar on the ground. "What have you done!"_

 _Brook's blue flame flared up hotter than ever, while Ace matched his flames. "It was easy, I just needed to distract you but now I'm going to defeat you!" Ace was about to unleash a giant fireball but he was pulled in through a doorway by Blueno._

 _"No!" Brook tried to go through the doorway but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. "What the hell!"_

 _"Ten!" Jack of the four calamities arrived riding his mammoth. After learning of a disturbance he sent the Cp-9 agents to see what was going on but when nothing was reported back to him, Jack immediately made his way to Howling Wolf island. "Where are they!" Jack exclaimed looking down at Brook._

 _"Gone Jack. Now leave!" Brook emitted his blue flames threatening to burn Jack._

 _"Are you threatening me!" Jack was angry at Brook's command. He was higher in rank so he did not appreciate Brook's insubordination._

 _"Don't test me..." Brook sheathed his sword, the blue flame following it._

 _"You piece of..." Suddenly a massive amount of haki covered the two calamity._

 _"Stop." With just one word, Brook and Jack stopped what they were doing._

 _"Kaido." The two calamity said at the same time._

 _In a distant where everyone got onboard Ace's ship. The people felt the overwhelming force of Kaido's Haki, even though they were several miles away from Howling Wolf Island._

 _"Thank You." Said Rob Lucci who was watching his people laughing amongst themselves._

 _"No problem, Captain's orders. Now we're just taking a detour, onward to Dressrosa." Ace stared at a distant smiling at the success of his plan._

 _It was really simple really. Blueno provided the doorway creating a distraction by taking Kalifa first. Then once the doorway closed, Kidd removed the shock collar with his ability. Then once Ace engaged Brook, Blueno opened three more doors with himself, Kidd, and Dalton pulling one man each. Kidd once again took the collar off the three men._

 _Tohe last part of the plan was for him to escape but he really felt heated up and wanted to fight, lucky for him, Blueno pulled him at the right time, ensuring their escape before Kaido's arrival._

 _He looked at the people aboard his ship and smiled at the success of his rescue mission._

* * *

 **Day 9 (present day) Dressrosa.**

"So that's what happened." The group had made their way to the castle. Everyone sitting around the King's grand table.

King Riku sat on his throne while Luffy sat at the helm of the giant table. Sanji was on his right while Magellan was on his left.

The citizens of Dressrosa were outside waiting for the speech of the Strawhat Captain.

"So I defeated Doflamingo, and he will atone for his sins. Integrate his crew into the Grandfleet." Luffy stated.

"Why?" King Riku spoke from his chair. "After what he's done."

"You have the right to be angry King Riku, but I thought about it for quiet some time. Crocodile was once a dictator of a kingdom."

"Not my proudest moment." Said Crocodile.

"And he has done terrible things, but if I can forgive him and trust him, then Doflamingo deserves a second chance."

"This will need some time to settle with me Strawhat, but I will respect your decision."

"Thank you King Riku."

Katakuri, Enel, Tashigi, Vergo, Marguerite, Perona, Marco, Law were at their own table chatting about what they gone through. Katakuri had Monet on his lap. Marco held hands with Rebecca, each person had a glimmer in their eye.

King Riku looked up at Kyros who was glaring daggers at Marco. But he could not be angry at the phoenix, as he saved his daughter's life.

"Dressrosa will be a good home for us." Said Luffy.

"Indeed." Agreed Sanji, while everyone else had the same thing in mind.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** •

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu• **6th** Jinbei• **7th** • **8th** • **9th** Kidd• **10th** Namur• **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** • **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** Sengoku• **21st** Dorry


	34. New Home

_(_ **Continuing) Day 9 Dressrosa**

"The crowd is waiting for your speech Captain." The 13th Grandfleet Commander, Moria stated as he was looking outside the window. He, amongst the other Grandfleet commander in the room, the strawhat crew and some select few people were the only ones in the dinning room, which they have transformed into a meeting area.

Only Kyro, King Riku, Viola and Vanessa were in the room that weren't part of the Grandfleet.

Meanwhile outside with the crowd of people, the champions of the colosseum have joined the festivities and were now waiting for the speech of the emperor. Cavendish, Don Chinjao, Bartolomeo, and the other champions were joined by the Tontatta citizens led by Leo. Everyone was lively as they all were recalling the hours that led up to the defeat of the Donquixote Family, who were all being apprehended by the Grandfleet members.

Suddenly, everyone halted their chatters as they all spotted the ever so familiar strawhat.

He walked toward the edge of the balcony, jumping on top of the railing.

"Attention Dressrosa!" Nobody could listen to anybody else, but the emperor atop the highest balcony of King Riku's castle. All eyes were now on him. "I have defeated Donquixote family, liberated your true king, and ended the rule of Doflamingo, and release you from the unwanted bondage. So now I ask for you to let me and my family join yours and allow the Grandfleet to settle in Dressrosa, we have needed a base in the New World and this seems like the perfect location. Can we do this?!"

The crowd erupted in a positive uproar, cheering for the captain's request.

"Captain I got something important for you." Sanji had entered the balcony and spoke to his captain with a letter in hand.

"Give me a second Sanji." Luffy looked back and smiled at the First Commander, but he could tell it was important. "Alright address the crowd then." Luffy jumped down from the balcony and took the letter from Sanji's hands. Sanji was left with his mouth hanging open, not sure what to say to the crowd below.

"Um, I'm Grandfleet First Commander Sanji and I thank you for all your efforts in helping us..." His speech trailed off as Luffy reentered the meeting room.

"Alright what is this that is so important." Immediately, Luffy noticed Tashigi's worried expression, along with Enel's agitated mood.

"To whom it my concern..." Luffy began reading out loud, quieting the room. "I Charlotte Linlin, hereby invite you to the wedding of my son Charlotte Zoro to your sister, Vinsmoke Reiju. Please be in attendance as if you refuse, your whole family will be killed."

That was where the letter ended and Luffy looked at Magellan. "Address the crowd, get me Sanji."

"Copy." Magellan made his way to the balcony where Sanji was beginning to feel the crowd and was enjoying himself. "Captain's calling."

"Yeah?" Sanji made his way into the room where everyone was looking for him. "I thought it was for you since I only read the first part and Big Mom's name."

"No Sanji, your sister is getting married to her son."

"What!?" Sanji was visibly angered by this, sending out crackle of tiny quakes all around him.

"Captain..." Everyone looked at Tashigi who was very flustered. She looked like she was about ready to pass out. "...We need to stop this."

"Yes we do!" Sanji looked at Tashigi and then back at Luffy, although they both have a different reason, they were both in agreement this needed to be stoped.

"You know this means we need to go into her territory, declare war, and start the greatest battle in history since Marineford." Luffy said.

"I'm game." The first to speak was Crocodile, who was casually smoking his cigar.

"I like it." Magellan smirked along with Sengoku, the two former marines who were outcasts by their failure.

"I do believe this will be a calculated risk yet the success rate could rise from 17% to 49% in an event that we are well organized and the plan is well executed." Hawkins was starting to warm up to the idea of being part of the Grandfleet, Apoo, being his right hand in this system agreed with him.

"Hawkins, Sengoku, Monet, with me, we will begin brainstorming ideas." Kuro led the way to a separate room for the four of them to start with the plan. Despite their limited knowledge in the outline of Big Mom's territory, they were going to draw contingency plan for everything. Hawkins whispered something to Apoo in which he nodded. Sengoku smiled while making his way to where Kuro was. Then Monet gave Katakuri a kiss before letting go of his hands and making her way to the room. "See you later."

Katakuri's eyes followed the girl before returning his gaze back to the captain.

"While this is indeed very risky, I feel that we need to make our massive mark in this world. So it looks like were all in favor. In one week time, were going to Whole Cake Island."

Everyone had their own sets of goals other than helping their captain achieve pure dominance. For Tashigi, it was to ensure that Zoro, her childhood love, was going into the marriage without any regret...because she hopes he is, she hopes he harbors the same feelings for her.

Sanji hated his entire family, everyone but his sister, who seems to have been forced into an arranged marriage. She was the only one in his family that was nice to him. Once he ran away from his family, he always wondered how his sister was.

As for Luffy, his goal was simple, to show the world of his true power by removing Big Mom from the face of the planet. Although for now he has something else to address.

Luffy made his way to where the Marine Vice Admiral Nami, former G-1 commander Franky, and former shichibukai Tony Tony Chopper were hanging out.

"Strawhat, glad for you to join us." Chopper was sitting with his leg's crossed, currently in his tiny reindeer form. Despite his small stature, the power could be felt by everyone in the room.

"I was beginning to wonder how long we would stay here I have to get back to base or questions would arise." Nami stated who was leaning against a wall, unable to calm her nerves.

"Thank you again for the help strawhat, Doflamingo's reign is over and you're still able to forgive him. How did everyone react?" Franky asked, happy that his family was safe but disgruntled that Doflamingo was still breathing.

"Glad to be here Chopper, and just one more thing Nami. As for Doflamingo, he has a skill set that will be valuable addition to my grandfleet, despite his years of wrongdoing I am able to overlook them by looking at the rest of my crew, they have all done something their not proud of yet they still serve under me without a single hesitation. I saw that in Doflamingo yesterday, who begged me to kill Kaido, I refused at first but he still went to kill the beast himself. Just from our brief battle, he would have been killed easily. All he has to do now is make amends, for however long that takes."

The trio were silent for a moment in which Luffy took the opportunity to continue on what he brought them all together for.

"Listen, you all have your sectors on the map. Chopper you have Punk Hazard still in your control, one of the pathways to the New World. Despite losing your position as a Shichibukai, you are going to be a valuable asset." Then Luffy turned to Franky. "Franky, your home land is Water 7, you were trained by Tom who built the ship of the pirate king. A shipyard is where news travels quickly. So I ask for your help." Lastly it was Nami. "You see how different our worlds are Nami, where you fight for absolute justice while we pirates fight for our lives. And you saw that it hasn't always been black and white. Therefore I ask you to be my inside in the marines."

"Sure thing Strawhat, I owed you one anyway." Chopper nodded in agreement while Franky shared the same testament.

"I'll be able to do that, I owe my families life to you."

"Corruption runs all over the Marine Base. From murmurs of a former pirate becoming Admiral into several others promoted to Vice Admiral, I can't believe I'm saying this but I will help you strawhat." Nami shook the Captain's hands sharing a meaningful look for a moment.

"Am I too late to join the party?" The door opened revealing Shichibuka Robin followed by First Commander Sanji.

"Captain, the revolutionaries arrived." Sanji announced.

"Franky, Chopper, Nami, meet Robin who is working under my father as spy within the Shichibukai. Chopper I believe you have met." Luffy introduced Robin to the group.

"So you worked with Strawhat huh?" Chopper shook Robin's hands.

"And so did you." She said with a smile.

"Two Shichibukai working with Strawhat, great! Our system really needs to be fixed." Nami rolled her eyes causing the duo to laugh.

"Since everyone is in agreement, Sanji, please brief them further of their roles." Luffy made his way to another room where Sabo and Kuzan were waiting.

"Why does he always leave me to do these things." Sanji said under his breathe remembering earlier where he had to address a crowd. "Alright this is going to sound strange to you all but Captain told me of a dream he had where you were all there, along with Charlotte Zoro, God Usopp, Calamity Ten Deadbone Brooke. And we were all fighting an enrage Gecko Moria, you know our Thirteenth commander before he joined us. And the guy won't go down no matter how hard everyone hits. Anyway, Captain remembers that dream so vivibly, how well we all worked together, he knows there will come a time where we all have to come together and work together once again. From what he tells me, he wants to makes us into a special force of some sort."

"From what your saying, it's as if you remember it as well." Franky stated, shaking slightly underneath his suit.

"I do remember the same dream Franky. Which is strange..."

"Not at all Sanji, I to remember the same dream." Nami spoke up, turning pale.

"What does this strange connection mean." Chopper murmured under his breathe.

"I do believe it is our conscience from another reality slightly leaking into this one in which some of our feelings and energy merged with this version of ourselves. In other words we were all really close in another universe!"

"Great theory Robin, but nevertheless, heres his plan." Sanji proceeded to lay out the plan for everyone in the room.

"Sabo!" Luffy ran to his brother and gave him a fist bump while Kuzan stood right behind him.

"Mugiwara some news for you." Kuzan was speaking yet the brothers were in their moment. He smiled and shook his head letting the brothers finish their conversation.

Suddenly Ace burst through the door with his flame and jumped up in excitement.

"What's up bro!" Ace exclaimed and the trio began to converse amongst themselves once more. It's been awhile since they've had time to talk without having to run away from marines or fighting enemies.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Asked Luffy now remembering that Kuzan was literally relaxing in a chair across from the animated trio.

"Your father sent us. We will further our alliance by joining your crew as proxy members. We will act as eyes that moves more freely than underground revolutionary members. You see how this can be beneficial to both sides." Stated Kuzan.

"Cool so you're all under me now!" Exclaimed Luffy while receiving a knuckle from Sabo and Ace.

"You dummy you'll always be our little bro!" Exclaimed Ace.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Exclaimed Sabo and the trio shared a laughter.

"Perfect timing, we're going to dethrone Big Mom!" Said Luffy continuing to laugh while Sabo and Kuzan deadpanned at his statement.

"Ofcourse you will." Said the duo not really surprised that the Strawhat Grandfleet was going to do something insane to others.

The three brothers plus Kuzan returned to the meeting area where the rest of the Grandfleet were gathered in the same room. The only people not there were the strategy group, and Sanji.

Luffy looked toward a corner where the CP-9 had been hanging out, keeping quiet the whole time, observing the situation.

"Mugiwara." Rob Lucci was in his human form, wearing his black top hat with his black suit. He extended his hands to shake the Captain's hands

"Lucci." Luffy returned his firm handshake.

"Thank you for saving our lives."

"We hardly did anything. According to Ace you all got away without a scratch." Luffy found that the different attitude of the Cp-9 from being smug into a humble group was strange yet it was something he could get behind.

"Yeah. Quiet an army you assembled." Rob Lucci had observed for quiet some time and he realize that Luffy had been doing something unimaginable to most.

"Would you like to be part of it?" Luffy extends the same offer he has shown all his enemies.

"It would be an honor." Just with a simple exchange, Rob Lucci, once a fearless leader of CP-9, have submitted himself under Emperor Monkey D Luffy.

The fearless captain has assembled quiet an army indeed. Ready to wage war with Big Mom and her pirates

* * *

Magellan has begun to address the new allies of the strawhat pirates.

Cavendish of the beautiful pirates.

Bartolomeo of the Barto Club

Sai the new leader of the Happo Navy

Ideo the new captain of the Ideo pirates, a combination of some of the prominent gladiator champions.

Leo of the Tontatta Corp

and lastly Orlumbus of the Yonta Maria Grandfleet.

All men have pledged allegiance to the Strawhat Grandfleet.

Hajrudin has joined the 21st division of the Grandfleet, serving under Dorry in the giant division of the grandfleet.

"You all don't have to agree to this coming war." Behind Magellan, stood Jinbei who had just arrived since he was busy with some things in Fishman island.

"We will be there." Orlumbus proclaimed after Strawhat saved him from a life as a slave. Same goes for everyone in the room.

"You have one of the strongest Grandfleet in the seas. There's no way we will lose."

"In war anything is possible." Replied Jinbei.

"But losing is not an option!" Exclaimed Bartolomeo earning a cheer from the group.

"Well if all your minds have been made up. Then prepare for voyage we will let you know when we will set sail." Magellan gave a final nod to the group before heading back to the rest of the Grandfleet commander, Jinbei followed after him.

"I missed the fun huh?"

"Hardly, it was mostly a one sided affair. But we have to speak with a certain someone, you ready?" Replied Magellan with a smile.

"Good to hear. Who is it?" Magellan led the way opening the door to a room where a man was sitting beside an open window. He was wearing a flamingo coat sitting with his legs crossed.

"Hello Jinbei, Magellan." Doflamingo turned and looked at the duo, he looked beaten down, day of reflection has caught up with him. When he realized all the things that he's done, he has not slept for days.

"Well this is something." Jinbei approached Doflamingo while the man continued to reflect on his life.

"Rich beginning, believing that I'm invincible, learning that life is not the simple. Starting my crime family and making dirty money. Then Kaido gets involve, ordering me to do unfathomable things."

"Sounds like excuses." Stated Magellan

"Sure I can say I had no choice, but I did. I was not strong enough, that I know. It's what made it easy to submit to him." Doflamingo had never showed weakness, specially not in front of other people. But now he was at his lowest.

"I was set to die for my failure as warden of Impel Down. Yet Sanji decided that I deserved to be saved. This is why I'm here now."

"And I was going to be executed for my decision to not participate in the Marineford War, as Ace was my friend. You already knew this." Jinbei said.

"In other words what were trying to say is do as Captain says, get back on your feet and enjoy your new beginning within the Grandfleet. That's how it was for us." Stated Magellan.

"Head up Doflamingo, do as Captain says you'll be alright." With that the duo left the room, leaving Doflamingo to himself.

* * *

 **Mission Room**

Ace snuck into the room announcing the merger from the Revolutionary commander Kuzan and Sabo as well as the inclusion of the former Cp-9 agents. Magellan added that the new allies will help them for their war.

Then Ace and Magellan left the room leaving the people in charge of a plan smiling. With an addition of new recruits this would make their job a tad bit easier.

"Alright we will begin to list our forces and allies." Kuro laid out a long list with everyone's name and division even adding the new recruit in such a short moment. Strange how a former weak butler had become a power player in the Strawhat Grandfleet main force."

 **Main crew**

Emperor Luffy

Katakuri

Tashigi

Enel

Marco

Law

Marguerite

Vergo

Perona

 **Grandfleet Commanders and Vice Commanders**

1st Division Sanji

2nd Division Magellan

3rd Division Ace

4th Division Crocodile, Bonney

5th Division Jozu

6th Division Jinbei, Aladdin

-7th Division Kuzan, Sabo

8th Division Doflamingo, Pica

9th Division Kidd, Killer

10th Division Namur

11th Division Kuro, Jango

12th Division Arlong, Hatchan

13th Division Moria

14th Division Monet

15th Division Rob Lucci, Jaabra

16th Division

17th Division Dalton

18th Division Hawkins, Apoop

19th Division Gin

20th Division Sengoku

21st Division Giant Pirates Dorry, Broggy, Oars Jr. Surume, Hajrudin

 **Grandfleet Allies**

Beautiful Pirates

Barto Club

Happo Navy

Ideo Pirates

Tontatta Tribe

Yonta Maria Grandfleet

Franky Family

Heart Pirates

Vice Admiral Nami

Shichibukai Robin

"That is our party ladies and gentleman. Let's get to the work." There was also a list of names of all member names and abilities. This was indeed a massive army.

* * *

 **Whole Cake Island**

"What a Happy occasion! Isn't it!" Yelled the gleeful emperor.

"Yes mama!" Exclaimed her precious homies.

"My son will finally surrender himself in marriage! Finally what a wonderful turn of events!" She was twirling and dancing along with the homie's music.

"Wonderful mama!"

"Tsk." Charlotte Zoro had been quietly sitting across from his mother. For the longest time Zoro has refused his mother's wishes to marry for her mission to expand her family.

"My dear son who refuse to marry has finally agreed! Oh the joy in my soul! Rejoice my child for your bride has arrive. She is within our port with her family."

"I'll head over their then." Zoro stood up, letting his green coat hang behind him. He slowly made his way to the port, leaving his delusional mother behind.

In his moment toward the port, he silenced all the homies by emitting his conqueror haki. They were all jumping and signing in accordance to Mama's mood, pissing him off even further.

Why did he agree to marry? It was quiet simple really, he had been lonely for quiet some time. The feelings he's been missing for years finally returned once he saw her. His heart skipped several beats, his voice was smooth yet he felt nervous inside. And as soon as she arrived, she was gone. Seeing her again made him weak, and Charlotte Zoro was not weak. So in order to forgot her, he has finally agreed into a loveless marriage one in which all he had to do was produce a child and never have to associate with his wife again.

Although arriving in the port, Zoro swallowed hard. A woman dressed in pink slowly made her way down the ship. Her silky smooth figure was jaw dropping, and the air she carried around her was intoxicating. She carried herself in a high standard, that he could tell.

His eyes followed her his eyes would not falter. Up until she rode the carriage set up for her by her mother. Once she was gone he snapped back into reality behind him Usopp had followed him ensuring that Zoro would not get into trouble.

"Why are you here?"

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid." Usopp replied. He was wearing a white robe with golden trim. He was carrying one of his kabuto staff in his right hand while his second one was in his back. "Congratulations by the way."

"Sure." With that Zoro made his way back to the castle. But in his mind he kept remembering her face. "Damn." He said under his breathe.

Behind him at the dock, all of Big Mom's allies and family members have arrived to join in the festivities.

Pirates ships continued to flow Whole Cake Island by the hundreds...

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** •

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu• **6th** Jinbei• **7th** • **8th** • **9th** Kidd• **10th** Namur• **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** Kuzan• **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** Sengoku• **21st** Dorry


	35. Whole Cake Island (Invasion)

"It's not so bad..." Usopp had begun to warm up to the idea of mortality. He was once the unceremonious leader of an entire nation and now, well, now he had what he considered a friend in Charlotte Zoro. Ever since their battle that lasted several days, in which resulted in his lost, he has reverted from his over the top godly image into something more humane. Although he won't admit that out loud.

In the present time, Usopp is laying under a tree, watching the peaceful water of the ocean. It was a good sign for the day of his new friend's wedding. He wasn't a big fan of fancy events that doesn't revolve around him, his ego would not allow it, so he elected to watch the pier. Along the coast, below his vantage point, his loyal guards were very avid in watching the surrounding. Despite their new role, they remained loyal to Usopp. "It is definitely not bad at all..."

Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stood as from the horizon he could make out a jolly roger of a smiling skull wearing a straw hat.

"Alright boys, someone needs to let Big Mom know." Usopp shot up from his position and his loyal guards immediately appeared beside him. The fastest one of the group volunteered to go in which Usopp nodded in approval. Before Usopp could blink, a bolt of lightning went by his head hitting his runner. Then the bolt of lightning manifested into a person, more specifically, Enel of the Strawhat pirates.

"Long time no see Usopp." Enel had a charismatic smirk on his face as he held the fallen runner by the waist. Usopp knew the extent of his own power and he knows in his mind that he can stand toe to toe with the best of the strawhats, but the problem is they have multiple people that are strong enough to stand against him. The men beside him tried to engage but Usopp held out his hands.

"Stall the Grand fleet with our full force, it is the only thing we can do." Usopp pulled out both of his kabuto staff preparing himself to deal with the problematic thunder logia, Enel. His men dispersed covering as much of the port and beachside as possible. But he only had 200 men under his command, four of which are his top commanders against what is possibly the grandest armada in all four seas. "I'll make quick work of you Enel like I've done before."

"Not this time Usopp, I've grown far stronger than I was back then thank you for the training as well." Enel twirled his staff generating a bolt of lightning that shot in the air. They were referring to the time where Usopp strapped Enel's broken body to the arc maxim then for the two years apart with the main crew, Enel had tagged along with Usopp in order to grow stronger.

"I thought you everything you know...we've spared countless times and you never beat me."

"I know that, but today is different." A giant lightning bolt in a shape of a dragon swirled around Enel. "Today I feel lucky." The lightning dragon launched at Usopp causing a massive explosion.

* * *

 **With the main crew, aboard the Iron Maiden**

"Everyone knows what they need to do. Head out." Strawhat Luffy stood before his crew as well as the commanders of his fleet. Enel had already gone ahead as he noticed a messenger trying to break away in order to warn the Big Mom pirates of their arrival.

"Captain, I want to go with Sanji." Tashigi spoke up regarding her job in the upcoming war.

"Well if you want to, just let Sengoku know. I have no doubt of your abilities Tashigi but are you sure? You will be right in the middle of enemy lines along with Sanji."

"Yes I'm sure Captain." Tashigi made her exit and Luffy returned his gaze back Whole Cake Island.

The strategic division are aboard the iron maiden's meeting room, coordinating positioning and ensuring that everyone is united. Amongst the strategic division are Kuro and Hawkins along with 20 personnel relaying messages to the other ships which also housed 20 of their own strategic personnel. They have outlined everyone's responsibility and everyone is in agreement.

The core of their strategy is overtaking the port in order to ensure that Big Mom's people can't escape. Then five of the grand fleet commanders and strawhat members had been chosen to stay behind and guard the exit path,two by the sea,two in the sky, and ten are going to be on what's deemed as halfway point and two will infiltrate and retrieve Vinsmoke Reiju. After Sanji's sister is safe, all hell will break loose as Strawhat Luffy will fully declare his intent to overtake Big Mom and remove her from the Yonkos. That is the plan anyway.

"First wave let's clear the beach!" The first wave consisted of Jozu, Kidd, Magellan and Jinbei, they worked well together and was trusted to clear the wave along with the people under them.

"Okay then second wave clear the ships!" This team consisted of Ace, Marco, and the entire 21st division of the grand fleet. Their task was to destroy the hundreds of ships docked in the port in order to prevent escape.

"Third Wave you know what to do." The third wave passed the first division as their primary mission is to clear the forest that separated the beach with the main territory of Big Mom pirates. They were tasked on snipping out potential escapee from the beach as well as those who happened to be in the forest. This group consisted of the entire 15th division led by Rob Lucci as well as Kuzan and Crocodile.

Namur and Arlong are ofcourse tasked with covering the sea as that is their strong suit.

Then Monet and Moria are in the sky, overlooking the entire island for the strategic division.

The infiltration team was suppose to be Sanji and Sengoku but Tashigi volunteered to replace the buddha so now the infiltration team is Sanji and Tashigi. Katakuri decided to tag along to ensure the safety of his comrade. Not that he doubted her abilities, but he was sure that being in the center of enemy lines will be extremely dangerous.

Now Sengoku had been reassigned as halfway marker which is basically coverage for the first and second wave. The rest of the crew are hanging back watching everything unfold. Their time will come as soon as a need arises.

Mugiwara Luffy awaited the emergence of Big Mom Charlotte Linlin then he will join the battle.

* * *

 **Land:** First Wave

"Alright boys conquer and maintain the beach. You know what to do." Jozu led the way as the other three commanders followed behind him, then the rest of their own crew ran closely behind. Usopp's men did their best to defend the beach but it would take less than an hour for the grand fleet to overtake it.

"That was easy!" Kidd had his entire body covered in metal as no man was able to come close to him.

"Now the second step is to hold and defend." Magellan was using the lowest dose of his poison as he tried to revert from killing.

"Shouldn't be a problem, I'm going to join the ocean group." Jinbei jump straight to the ocean and joined Arlong and Namur.

"Men! Hold and defend!" Yelled Jozu as he raised his mace. The men yelled back in glee as they won their first major victory of the war.

* * *

 **Aboard the Iron Maiden,** _Strategic group._

"That was first blood. Great job land crew." Kuro marked their map of the entire Whole Cake island, crossing out the beach area as they have overtaken it. The map they were able to gather of the general landscape of Whole Cake island came from Nami who happened to have access to some top secret marine archive.

 **Sea:** Second Wave, Ocean Group

The giants stood above the sea as they slammed their weapon to destroy ship after ship while Marco and Ace set everything on fire. It wasn't long before they were able to destroy the ships docked on the port eliminating escape from any of big mom's pirates. Even the Kraken, Surume was causing havoc, enjoying the moment it could finally let loose.

"This is great exercise, now where are the Big Mom pirates?" Dorry looked around and even in his giant stature, he could not see anything across the forest. Broggy looked on the distance as well, spotting movement in the forested area.

"We got movement in the forest." Broggy announced causing the Third Wave to move out to their mission.

"Good find Broggy!" Ace gave the giant a thumbs up while he and Oars Jr. combined their effort to destroy more ships.

"I see what you're talking about." Marco flew beside the head of Broggy and noticed the movement as well. "Oi, we got movement about 50 km from where I am." Marco spoke on his ear piece which relayed a message to the Third Wave, more specifically to Crocodile.

* * *

 **Forrest:** Third Wave

"Got it." Crocodile continued to smoke his cigar as he was using his sand ability to float through the forest. "Eyes open boys we're getting close to our destination." Although the group was sent to a massive halt when Kaku received a sword right through his chest. He yelled out in agony as the impaler tossed him to the side. Rob Lucci immediately was by his side and brought him behind the group.

"Well well, some bugs in Mama's land." A man stood before them that had a distinct look of a brutish-looking warrior with a prominent nose, a large pointed beard, disproportionately thin limbs, and a prominent scar on the right side of its face. It is also fitted with a vest made of crackers, a Spartan-style warrior's helmet, and horns worn on the side of its head.

"Stay still Kaku we'll take care of this." Rob Lucci stood up slowly letting Kalifa hold onto Kaku. "You'll pay for this!" Lucci disappeared within a blink of an eye appearing beside the assailant. What was a surprise was the quickness of the stout man. Rob Lucci's body could not react fast enough to the swing of the same sword that impaled Kaku. Even Jabara could sense something was wrong but could not move. Lucky for them, Kuzan and Crocodile blocked off the strike simultaneously with an ice sword and golden hook respectively.

"Stay head strong and you don't make stupid mistakes Lucci." Crocodile was grinning even at the face of adversity as he held back the soldier along with Kuzan.

"What are you?" Kuzan gazed into the eyes of the lifeless soldier. He tried to extend his freezing ability through his sword and into the arms of the soldier and yet it remained unfazed at the sub zero temperature. Yet despite their joint effort, the soldier pushed them back with it's sword.

"We can't be diplomatic with this guy I suppose." Crocodile said as he readied his golden hook.

"No." Kuzan responded doing the same with his ice sword.

"Diplomacy! You attacked our land and you want to speak about diplomacy!" The Soldier stood firm not even attempting to dodge. Crocodile went for the legs and Kuzan sliced off the head. "You bastards will get it now!" The head of the soldier continue to speak as an army of similar soldiers surrounded the third wave. Galdino, Bon Kurei, and Daz Bones surrounded Kalifa and Kaku while Jabara, Fukuro, Kumadori, Nero, and Blueno formed an outside circle in order to act as a second line of defense. Crocodile and Kuzan took two opposite fronts in order to act as the defensive frontline. Crocodile surrounded the group with a sand wall that collided with Kuzan's ice wall that encompassed the group.

"The name is Cracker! I am one of Big Mom's sweet commanders!" Behind the army of soldiers was a slender man with a similar sword as the soldier.

"Must be your ability then." Crocodile looked around to see that every single one of them were made of crackers. Very tough to crack but doable.

The sea of cracker soldiers were tough to handle as Crocodile and Kuzan fended off as much as they could before a couple would leak into the second line of defense and the Cp9 agents san Kaku and Kalifa were defeating as much as possible. The last line of defense was barely touched with the Baroque works agents doing work against the cracker army. Lucci held the absolute last line of defense where Kaku and Kalifa was right beside him. Kalifa was trying desperately to stop bleeding to the best of her knowledge. Kaku was coughing up blood and they needed to get help fast.

"Blueno switch out with Kalifa, bring Kaku to Law and Chopper!" Lucci jumped to the front line while Blueno and Kalifa switched places. Blueno took Kaku and opened a doorway bringing Kaku to the med bay to get treatment.

* * *

 **Sky** : Monet and Moria

"So you and Katakuri huh?" Moria said teasingly. This caused the 14th commander to blush.

"Yeah I think we are a thing." Monet replied proudly as Katakuri was such a dream.

"When I met the guy he was as hard as stone, good on you for breaking his shell."

"I always thought that I would be glad to die for Doflamingo's cause as he gave me purpose. But meeting Katakuri showed me that you can be thankful for someone but you don't have to be blind in what they are doing to you such as taking advantage of your loyalty." She has not told this to anyone even Katakuri as she thinks that he will tease her for being over dramatic. It was easy to talk to Moria.

"Well as for me I always thought that everyone just ends up dead, no use on trying to enjoy your time with the living when you can create an undead army. That was until I joined up with this group finally believing in something is worth fighting for." Moria shared something personal himself. "Plus I have a personal grudge with Kaido and after Big Mom we should be heading that way."

"Like Katakuri once told me, there's nowhere to go but forward." Monet said with a smile.

* * *

 **Chopper's Submarine** : Med Bay

"Hurry up I need that IV fluid!" Chopper was keeping the patients stable while Law was performing the more complex surgeries. Choppers quick thinking and knowledge allowed him to stabilize the patients while Law's ability allowed him to dissect the patients effortlessly and perform surgery as needed.

"Help us!" Blueno went through his door with a bleeding Kaku in his arm. Luckily Chopper had just finished with a patient as was immediately taking Kaku to a hospital bed.

"What happened?!" Chopper was using multiple absorbent clothes to block the bleeding but the blood just continued to flow.

"He got impaled at full speed by a commander of Big Mom, located in the forest." Blueno stood beside his friend watching as Chopper was doing his work.

"Sounds like a pain, we got it from here make your way back and let Crocodile know to call for backup if he needs it!" Law exclaimed running by Chopper side and begun to strip the clothes from Kaku's chest area and began cleaning around the wound.

Blueno gave his friend's hand a final squeeze before returning to battle, opening a doorway.

"Alright lets go!" Chopper carried the bed by himself into the surgery room and Law followed behind. It took the both of them to stabilize Kaku but they were able to do it.

"I could have done that myself." Stated Chopper.

"I know but the both of us took less than ten minutes to finish a complex procedure." Replied Law.

"Right well I could have done it in fifteen minutes tops. Get back to work Law!" Chopper returned to where he was as Law had the room sanitized before performing a new surgery.

* * *

 **Main Land** : Infiltrating the Party

"See we're blending right in like I said we would." Tashigi sat in between Katakuri and Sanji as they were wearing disguises created by Marguerite. Tashigi wore a long golden dress that emphasized her slender waist and her plentiful bussoms.

"Yeah just keep a low head and we won't be noticed." Sanji was wearing a monocle and a top hat, he was also sporting an all black suit complete with a sharp black tie.

"Keep an eye out we got some attention." Katakuri was wearing his usual scarf but for the event he was wearing a blue suit and a feathered pirate hat. He was sensing that some people were looking at them but not enough to cause an alarm.

"There they are." Tashigi subtly pointed at the giant cupcake shaped carriage that opened to reveal Zoro, causing her heart to skip a beat. He was wearing a fitted black tuxedo and along his waist was his signature three swords that he will not remove from his side. For a moment, a slight moment, Tashigi could see his gaze upon her. Then within a blink of an eye his gaze returned to the altar, making his way in front of the wedding coordinator. Big Mom bounced merrily on her chair as the homies all around were jumping in excitement.

Noticeably missing from the party were Charlotte Oven and Charlotte Perospero. Sanji remembered those two from their clash in fishman island. Then a sudden rush in memory of his once friend and ally Vista flashed before his eyes. 'Damn bastard' All thought of Vista quickly diminished as the next carriage arrived.

"Here she comes." Katakuri followed the second carriage that revealed Vinsmoke Reiju wearing a traditional wedding dress with her family crest on the side. The number 66 visibly showing. She was a beauty to marvel at but the trio were there for a mission. And they will complete that mission before anything.

She slowly made her way to the altar keeping her eyes fixated at Zoro. As she stood face to face with the man she was going to call husband soon.

Then stood in front of one another, not dropping their gaze with each other.

Beside Sanji and Katakuri, they could feel a slight release of flaming jealousy from Tashigi causing them to look at her confusingly.

The ceremony was nearly finished with nothing left but the acceptance of the husband and wife. Though before Zoro could say I do, he was surprise to find that his soon to be wife stabbed him in his rib area. "What the..."

Many things happened simultaneously at this point. A giant rocket launched itself towards the giant wedding cake that big mom has been patiently waiting to consume. The explosion of the rocket caused the wedding cake to tip over causing those in attendance to run in panic as the giant wedding cake begun to fall.

"Get to work boys!" Capone Bege stood beside Vinsmoke Judge as the two seemingly created an alliance to destroy Big Mom.

Reiju mouthed the word 'Sorry' with a sincere look on her face before she jumped back as Zoro fell on one knee. She had infused the blade with her poisonous devil fruit ability. All hell broke loose as Tashigi immediately made a mad dash for Zoro.

"Tashigi stop!" Katakuri chased after Tashigi while Sanji went towards his sister effectively splitting up the group.

In the middle of all the chaos, Ceasar the Clown managed to destroy a prized possession of Big Mom's, the picture of mother Carmel.

This caused Big Mom to effectively shut down, allowing the alliance of Capone and Germa 66 to cause plenty of havoc.

It was safe to say that all hell broke loose!

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** •

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu• **6th** Jinbei• **7th** Kuzan• **8th** Doflamigo• **9th** Kidd• **10th** Namur• **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** Kuzan*• **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** Sengoku• **21st** Dorry


	36. Whole Cake Island (Timing)

**Aboard the Iron Maiden**

11th Division Commander Kuro continued to look over the battlefield marking everything that was occuring. He was working with 18th Division Commander Hawkins, Vice Commander Apoo, and 19th Division Commander Gin

The beach was mostly secured with a small amount of Usopp's men continuing to have the will to fight. 9th Division Commander Kidd, 2nd Division Commander Magellan,and 5th Division Commander Jozu are working on securing the area to ensure that there is no escape from Big Mom pirates and allies. Then Strawhat Pirates Sniper Enel was keeping Usopp busy so that he could not help his men.

Then the group tasked with destroying the ship have destroyed most of the hundreds of ships along the coastline. 21st division Commander Dorry, and Brogy, 3rd Division Commander Ace, and Revolutionary Vice Commander Sabo were working together to finish off the last line of escape. Ace reported that they only had a couple more ships to go and their job is done.

Their lookout up in the sky and on the sea were keeping a sharp eye out for any trouble. Monet and Moria were in the sky while 10th Division Commander Namur, 6th Division Commander Jinbei, and 12th Division Commander Arlong were in the sea.

Then on the forest were the combined group of 15th Division Commander Lucci, Proxy 7th Division Commander Kuzan, and 4th Division Commander Crocodile along with the Baroque works agents and the rest of the Cp9 agents. They were fighting with Sweet Commander Cracker at the moment according to last report.20th Division Commander Sengoku was in between the forest and the beach walking back and forth waiting for some action.

The last message he received from the party group was when Sanji informed him that all hell's breaking loose at the party. Then the connection dropped and the mission room was on a dead zone concerning the party happenings. They could only hope that everything was okay.

The Iron Maiden currently floated between the massive Straw Hat Grand fleet collection of ships. In the forefront were the first ten division commanders and their ship. Then the last eleven commanders had their ship behind the iron maiden and towards the side of it. Currently who were not present were 17th division commander Dalton and 8th division commander Doflamigo and the newly integrated Donquixote family, who were extremely late for their randevou.

Then there were their allies who are yet to be called forward but was waiting a half hour sail away just in case they were needed. Those were the Beautiful Pirates led by Cavendish, Barto Club led by Luffy's number 1 fan, Bartolomeo. Then there was the Yonta Maria Grandfleet led by Orlumbus, his numbers would rival those of even Luffy's but in terms of strength, Luffy wins. The Happo Navy who was now led by the young Sai and his new wife Baby 5, were also waiting in the distance.

The Tontatta tribe were hanging close to the submarine where everyone was being treated by the combined effort of the Heart pirates and Strawhat Pirates Doctor, Law. Then the Frankly family hanged back with both Nico Robin and Vice Admiral Nami aboard their ship.

On the deck of the Iron Maiden was Strawhat Luffy with his arms crossed, watching everything from a distance, with a frown on his face. Beside him were Vergo, Perona, and Marguerite who were yet to be deployed.

Suddenly, a massive amount of Haki covered the air, coming from the area where the party was being held. Mugiwara Luffy smirked, transforming into his newest form, Gear 4th Snakeman. It was his most agile creation of his ability. Before anyone could blink, Luffy was gone charging towards the berserk Big Mom.

"Hey Kuro, we have a situation..." Vergo said on his earpiece. Perona and Marguerite could hear Kuro yell out loud the words 'Damn it' over the earpiece.

* * *

 **Midway Point** : Between the Beach and the Forest

"Good you've learned since the last time I saw you." Usopp emerged from a giant Venus Fly trap as he found that Enel has not fallen for his trap.

"Great teacher, too bad you're working for Big Mom you should have joined us when I told you too." Enel twirled his weapon causing sparks of electricity to circle around him.

"I don't listen to anyone but myself Enel. You should know this by now." Usopp removed his coat that was restraining his movement ever so slightly.

"Why Big Mom then?"

"I'm only here due to Charlotte Zoro, he earned my respect and therefore we have created an alliance. Everything else is trivial manner."

"Well I'm glad you drop the God complex, It was really annoying. You know I'm cocky and all but you take it to a whole nother level!"

"I suppose." This caused Usopp to smirk. "Regardless you are my enemy and therefore I will beat you for what you are doing to my men."

"They're not dead just knocked out, I made sure to let Captain Luffy know that you are a potential ally."

"I appreciate that, I grew to enjoy the company of my crew, it would be a shame if you killed them."

Then the two men collided once more. Enel's electricity escaped into the air encasing both men in an energy field.

* * *

 **Main Land**

"Damn it Tashigi get back here!" Katakuri continued to run after Tashigi but was brought to a sudden halt by the arrival of a strange man.

"Kukukuku what do we have here ~perospin" The man before him was wearing a long, yellow coat with a tall lighter colored collar and the top buttons resembling large, purple and pink striped pieces of wrapped candy. The bottom of his coat has a checkered design and large beads along the hem. There is a dark-colored beaded bracelet on each wrist and his long sharp fingernails are painted dark. His large, orange and red striped hat has rainbow colored lollipops along its rim and a large, pale pink plume. Something large and navy blue with baby blue polka-dots comes out from under his hat and curves upward on either side. His shoes have a long tip spiraling inward. He carries large magenta and pink candy cane with a curled top.

"Who might you be." Katakuri manifested a trident from his mochi mochi no mi. He created it in his hands twirling it with ease. This caused the man to raise an eyebrow.

"The first born of Big Mom! Charlotte Perospero is the name and you are ~perospin?" Perospero licked his candy cane weapon and placed it in front of him.

"I see, Katakuri is my name, First mate of the Strawhat Pirates." Katakuri attempted to pierce the man only to stab a hard candy wall. "Hmm interesting."

"In another world we could have been allies...Katakuri ~perospin.." Perospero raised himself in a pedestal of candy towering over Katakuri. The Strawhat Firstmate smirked and raised himself up in his own mochi creation. Within a moment, they were both the same height.

"Yeah no thanks." Katakuri lifted his trident to prepare another strike at the first child.

* * *

Below this massive clash of super powers, Sanji managed to reach his sister's side only to be knocked back by Vinsmoke Judge, his father.

"What's your problem old man!" Sanji attempted to stand up only to be knocked down once more by Charlotte Smoothie a woman. "Ah crap!" Smoothie is a statuesque woman from the Longleg Tribe with tan skin, blue eyes, and prominent lips with silver lipstick. She is exceptionally tall. Additionally, she has disproportionately large hands. She has long and wavy white hair that covers her right eye and stretches down her back. She wears a pink striped leotard, a large yellow scarf that flows nearly to the ground, sleeves around her elbows, a huge floppy cap resembling an oversized beret, and a pair of long dark boots, which reach up to her knees, with decorative adornments at the top. She also has a tattoo of a rose on her upper right leg.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The angered Smoothie prepared to attack Judge to eliminate him as well but Judge jumped back just in time before being hit by the kick of Smoothie. Reiju revealed a moth shaped wing, flying towards her brother.

"You still haven't change have you brother...you would never hit a woman even if it killed you." Reiju smiled at her brother teasingly.

"I was suppose to be saving you, ha! How strange huh?" Sanji got up from the floor and looked at both Judge and Smoothie, then at his sister. "You won't hit father, I won't hit a woman. I'll definitely hit father and you'll hit a woman, want to team up for now?"

"Sure brother." Reiju laughed at his proposal but agreed regardless.

"Reiju I forbid you to help that low life!" Judge declared.

"Right father, I'm not helping him, I'm fighting the Big Mom pirates as we planned!" Reiju flew straight towards Smoothie only to be caught with a massive kick on her side by the Sweet Commander.

"No! You are below me, what makes you think you can hit me?" Smoothie delivered with such ferocious resolve that it jerked Big Mom into consciousness.

"AHHHH!" Yelled the Yonko into the air as her rage was uncontrollable.

Tashigi managed to make her way to Zoro's side who was still clutching the hole in his chest. She kneeled down by his side and cut off the bottom part of her dress in order to block the blood flow.

"I saw you, earlier I saw you. I knew something was going on but I let my guard down for a split second. The Vinsmoke girl must have noticed and seized the opportunity." Zoro looked up at Tashigi and he smirked at her.

"What are you smiling about!" She exclaimed in anger.

"You always seem to worry about me. Don't." He said teasingly.

"Shut it you.." Before she could finish, Zoro had disappeared from her arms and appeared from behind her. He had all three of his blades out as Big Mom's giant fist aimed to strike down Tashigi.

"YOU DID THIS!" All of Big Mom's anger was channeled into the closest thing to her, which just happened to be Tashigi and Zoro. Her haki covered fist was blocked by the three swords of Zoro, openly defying his own mother. Yet in her fit of rage, she was blinded and continued to pummel Zoro over and over with both of her fist. He could not do much but hold his stance, blood continued to gush out of the wound in his body, and the skin began to turn into a purple color, indicating the spread of poison.

'Must've been that woman...' Thought Zoro, his body was starting to shut down.

Tashigi immediately pulled out her own sword and took the majority of Big Mom's consecutive strike as she placed her sword higher than Zoro's. "Damn it!" Tashigi gritted her teeth as each hit became heavier than the last. Tashigi could not rely on anybody but herself. Katakuri was occupied by Perospero, while Sanji was dealing with his family along with Smoothie. She gathered herself, timed her strike, and right when Big Mom raised her right fist and her left fist was near on making contact with them, Tashigi slashed her sword horizontally creating a powerful shockwave that pushed the left fist of Big Mom into the air.

This made Big Mom angrier as she gathered both fist and attempted to hammer strike the duo.

Tashigi was shaken for a moment, as this was going to be a difficult attack to block, Zoro fell on one knee once more as the poison has spread dangerously throughout his body as sheer willpower is not enough to fight what is happening internally. This could be the end yet she will die fighting. Tashigi held her sword in a defensive position awaiting the strike only for the strike to not arrive. A familiar voice eased all of Tashigi's worry.

"I'll take it from here Tashigi, thank you." Said the man before her. This brought a smile on Tashigi's face. "Get your friend into treatment."

"Aye captain." Replied Tashigi carrying Zoro on her back and ran as fast as she could towards the port.

For a moment everyone had stopped what they were doing to marvel at the clash of two of the most powerful beings in all four seas.

Strawhat Grandfleet Head Commander Monkey D. Luffy has arrived.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** •

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu• **6th** Jinbei• **7th** Kuzan• **8th** Doflamigo• **9th** Kidd• **10th** Namur• **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** Lucci• **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** Sengoku• **21st** Dorry


	37. Whole Cake Island (Celebration)

Big Mom continued her assault as Monkey D. Luffy was on the receiving end of her strike. Luffy would block each strike in succession as he has now altered his form into his Gear Fourth Bounce Man, in order to counter the strength of Big Mom. If he would have stayed in his Gear Fourth Snake Man form, he wouldn't be able to receive as much damage as he is currently. Although he was in his strongest form, each one of Big Mom's strike were powerful. Much stronger than the ones he's received before.

"This is the level of a Yonko! I truly appreciate this!" Luffy smiled despite the battle with one of the strongest beings in the world. In the face of adversity, Luffy continued to smile.

Not only did this inspire his men, but those who opposed Big Mom. Capone Bege smirked at the arrival of Luffy while Judge got a glimpse of the man in between strikes against his son, Sanji. Caesar the clown, who was easily disposed of by Luffy back in Punk Hazard finally understood why he lost to this man, who was now standing toe to toe with one of the strongest human being in the whole world.

Katakuri had no doubt regarding his Captain, that's why he followed him after all. He faced a strong opponent on Perospero yet he could not help but watch from the corner of his eyes, the battle between Luffy and Big Mom. 'Go get'em Captain.'

Sanji was deflecting his father's strikes and he too was not fully paying attention to the fight in front of him. This proved to be costly as Sanji was nearly impaled by Judge. In order to push his father back, Sanji kicked a ripple in the air causing a small quake that shook the very ground everyone stood on. This was only a slight kick rather than a full power one and yet it shook the foundation of the earth.

This quake did not deter the two emperors from colliding with one another. Luffy finally went on the offensive skillfully dodging Big Mom's right hook. Luffy jumped up in the air and launched a barrage of King Kong Gun. Although she was a gigantic woman, Big Mom was quick on her feet having the agility to dodge Luffy's punches.

"YOU DID THIS!" Big Mom was visibly losing her mind over the mishaps that happened at her son's wedding. The worst of the happening was the destruction of the giant cake and the picture of Mother Carmel being destroyed. All her blind range was being released at Strawhat Luffy and it felt good hitting something that is not dead after one strike. "MORE!" The Yonko laughed uncontrollably as she enjoyed herself in the most sadistic way.

"Okay then!" Luffy floated in the air in his bounce man form as he kicked the air in such rapid succession that it appeared to disappear and cause smokes to come out of Luffy's shorts. He swung both arms backwards and gathered his attack. He stretched as far as he could and released his hold launching a massive Jet Bazooka towards Big Mom. She raised her right arm to block the attack but was not expecting to be knocked back several feet before finally stopping. Her arms turned a nasty blue color from the internal damage of Luffy's attack.

"I see..." Stated Big Mom, uncharacteristically stating in a low voice. Everyone of the Big Mom pirates seemed to be in shock, even Perospero was trembling slightly.

"What's wrong with you?" Katakuri had disarmed Perospero after he was distracted.

"Momma is strong when she's angry. But she is downright deadly when she is angry and sane at the same!" Exclaimed Perospero who created another candy cane weapon on his hands. He was still fearful for his life but he had to protect himself from the enemy in front of him.

"What changed with you." Luffy was confused at the sudden change in the Yonko.

"You are Monkey D. Luffy. Yes...a delicious treat to fill my hunger." Big Mom slowly raised her head looking directly at Luffy. She had a disturbing smile that could only be described by a excited hunter finding its prey.

"I am, but sorry to tell you, I'm not anyone's meal." Luffy prepared for Big Mom but was surprised that her underlings attempted to blindside him. Luffy knocked the three men back towards the direction of Big Mom and jumped back creating some space. Good thing for his reflexes and observation haki, otherwise he would have been dead.

This angered Big Mom not for the reasons that Luffy would expect. Big Mom was angry at her own people and lashed out at them.

"Did I say you can interfere!" Big Mom revealed her bicorne to be as awesome as it looked. Napoleon was the choice name of said weapon and it sliced the pirates with eased, cutting through their skin like knife through butter.

Luffy's eyes were wide open in shock as Big Mom savagely sliced her own men in half just for interfering with her battle. The lifeless body of the three big mom pirates fell in front of the monster and Luffy could not believe what he was seeing.

"Those were your men..." He tried to remain composed but he was getting angrier as the minutes passed.

"And so? They were nothing but pawns to me, mere puppets!" Big Mom proudly stated as she walked over the decapitated bodies of the fallen pirates. No mercy, no regrets.

"They were people, with life, with a future, and you just take that away without hesitation?" Luffy walked forward as well, they were merely a few steps from one another, someone was bound to strike first.

"I'll do it again if you'd like." Big Mom knew she hit a nerve, grabbed a confused guest of the party by the head and brought her in the view of Luffy. 'Watch closely Strawhat!" This was her weapon, for that moment, Luffy was vulnerable for the death of others. Morales was such a weakness that is a weapon for cold hearted people such as Big Mom. She was going to squeeze the life out of the lady she was holding but found that the lady was gone from her hands within seconds.

Luffy reemerged from a thick cloud of dust holding the helpless lady in his arms. "I'm going to kill you." Luffy proclaimed as he gently dropped the lady on a soft cupcake shaped plant. He slowly turned around with an intense look in his eyes. Steam emerge from his body releasing his Snake Man form, returning to his normal looks. His eyes flashed a shimmer of anger and resolve that brought fear to the members of Big Mom pirates.

"Come then boy!" Big Mom wrapped her arms in Haki delivering an earth shattering punch towards her fellow Yonko. Luffy, did not shy away from the challenge, delivering his own punch that collided with Big Mom. The collision sent shockwaves towards the battlefield, knocking everyone back. To those who were strong enough to remain standing they were in awe at the power of the collision.

Now begins the true clash of the titans.

* * *

 **Katakuri vs Perospero**

"I have yet to be pushed this far ~perospin." Perospero was livid on how he was being challenge by a mere nobody. He was strong in his own right, being the first son of Charlotte Lin Lin and all but he did not look outside his own land. Perospero was very strong, strong enough to win every match he's ever been in without trouble. Yet here he was stuck with a battle against Katakuri, the First Mate of the Strawhat Pirates.

"You know to be honest with you, same with me." Katakuri respected the skill of the very gifted and talented Perospero, but he hated the man. He hated what the man stood for and who he was fighting under. He just absolutely despised everything about the person.

It was a comical yet serious battle between Candy and Mochi. The funniest part, noone was gaining advantage. For one reason or another, they have continued to build upwards with their abilities going higher and higher with each clash of their weapon of choice. Katakuri used his mochi trident while Perospero create a candy cane staff. Each clash of their weapon their ground gets higher as they chased one another eager to get the upper hand of one another.

From the impact of Big Mom and Luffy's massive clash their tower collapsed, causing both men to free fall from the sky. Even without gravity, the two highest ranking men under their Yonko commander fought at the highest level. Each move was carefully thought out with not a single person gaining the upper hand.

Perospero has never been challenge not enough that he remembered the people he has fought against. His brothers would name their greatest triumphs carrying their victory on their shoulders but Perospero was different, he did not feel that his battles were important enough to remember. He would defeat multiple enemies at the same time, conquer countries subdue pirates armadas, and yet he never felt the joy of true accomplishment. Not until now. His battle with Katakuri gave him hope of having his greatest accomplishment of his entire life. Not even conquering nations, not even defeating armadas, being Big Mom's first born, was enough to excite him more than this battle.

Katakuri on the other hand has his fair share of excellent battles. It signifies his growth as a combatant and as a person. His fight against Pika of the Donquixote pirates was the pinnacle of his accomplishment so far. That is until today when he secures a victory against Perospero, that he guarantees.

As the duo fell from the sky, they continued to try and kill one another, not one gaining the upper hand.

* * *

 **Vinsmoke Sanji vs Vinsmoke Judge**

Father against his son, or a son which he does not even recognize any longer is not going as smoothly as he would like. Sanji was far stronger than he expected. Even his highly modified, vastly superior technology could not keep up with the shear strength and abilities that his son now wield. Despite his mental block for his son, Judge could not help but imagine the use of such power for the Germa 66. He smirked to himself trying to figure out how he can get his son to his side. Before, he would never even imagine trying with the failure, but now he was going to use him.

"You seem to be holding back." Judge advanced weaponry has mostly been exhausted and it's only the early part of the plan that he has agreed to participate in. The only reason he agreed was that Ceasar and Capone Bege pledge to be allies with the Germa 66 and the plan was as solid as it can get. The only factor that changed the outcome was the sudden arrival of the strawhat pirates.

"I don't need to try. Father." Sanji said his name with such disdain in his voice. He hated the man with passion. No matter how angry he was, he could not bring himself to bring down his father, he could not stoop to his level.

"Tell me Sanji, how did you become so strong?" Judge took a step back, maintaining his composure despite the difference is power. He knew that he was outmatched but he could not look weak in front of the Germa 66.

"Tsk, no thanks to you." Sanji felt a massive gush of wind as the clash between Luffy and Big Mom sent shockwaves throughout the battlefield. Sanji remained standing, and so did his father, signifying that they were not mere weaklings.

The thought cross his mind to ask Sanji to return back to the family and help them grow stronger, but yet again he would not. He was too proud to ask the man he disowned all those years ago. Plus he could tell he would say no, he can already see it in his eyes.

"Very well Sanji." Judge prepared his staff while Sanji's legs flared up. "Show me your resentment!" He dove forward charging at his son.

* * *

 **Around the party**

Everyone was trying to figure out everything that was happening in the commotion. The Germa 66 was against the Big Mom pirates and allies and for a moment they were at advantage. The Fire tank pirates were helping them as well.

Reiju was fighting with Smoothie holding her own against the long legged woman.

Big news morgan was smirking to himself as he took down details regarding the party and all that was happening, his eyes fixated on the battle between Strawhat Luffy and Big Mom Charlotte Lin Lin.

The moment where the alliance was at an advantage quickly faded. The Big Mom pirates and alliance suddenly were fighting back amidst all the chaos causing Capone Bege to groan. This was a hard situation to get out of.

Tashigi continued to run, run as fast as she could. Zoro was heavier than she anticipated but she could carry him. The only problem was he kept on bleeding. Many of Big Mom pirates were trying to fight Tashigi to get their sweet commander back but Tashigi was skillfully fending them off with her sword hand. Then some of the Germa 66 were trying to kill Zoro so it was two sets of enemies coming after her. Luckily they were also fighting with one another to reduced Tashigi's enemies. She looked up and found Caesar floating above her in a cloud of smoke. She shrugged this off and continued to make her way through the forest.

Caesar who was the man responsible for causing big mom to shut down was now flying away as fast as he could. Big Mom pirates were trying to sphere him down to no avail. He kept flying and flying until he stopped seeing a familiar face in the distance. Doflamingo Donquixote was before him, on a ship, with grave look in his eyes. He wasn't standing on the ship, Doflamingo was tied on the helm of the ship, his body battered and bruised.

Then all the other ships had someone in front of them and Caesar shuddered in fear. All of Doflamingo's men were tied in front of a ship. All of them were extremely beaten, and bleeding.

After seeing the jolly roger of that Man, Caesar quickly turned around flying back to the island on to be impaled by a sphere from one of the ship. He had to make an emergency landing after flying as far away as he could from the enemies., falling on the deck Iron Maiden. "He's Here!" Caesar exclaimed in fear.

But who is this...he?

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** •

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu• **6th** Jinbei• **7th** Kuzan• **8th** Doflamigo• **9th** Kidd• **10th** Namur• **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** Lucci• **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** Sengoku• **21st** Dorry


	38. Whole Cake Island (Annihilation)

**Aboard the Iron Maiden**

Everything was going according to plan. It was too good to be true. Kuro was indeed correct as he heard a thud on the top floor.

Kuro ran up to the deck and joined Vergo and Perona, who were nursing the wounds of Caesar.

"He's here!" He kept exclaiming. His entire body was shaking in fear.

"Who is?" Vergo kept trying to get the answer from him but he was unresponsive. Caesar shakily pointed toward the opposite direction of Wholecake Island. There Perona could make out what seemed to be a ship that bare a jolly roger of a skull with three bones intersecting each other, beside the skull were two more bones opposite of each other. That can only be one pirate crew...

Before anyone could react, a giant dragon flew past the entire Grandfleet Armada, flying towards whole cake island.

"OH SHIT!" Exclaimed Kuro running towards the strategy room. There he could see all his men were receiving calls from all over the place from every member of the Grandfleet. Now he could completely understand the gravity of the situation. 'Him' is none other than, "Kaido, King of a Thousand Beast!"

Panic ran in the air as the arrival of the Beast Pirates brought a wrench into the Grandfleet's plan.

If worse comes to worse, a massive figure landed on the ship. His massive figure could rival a half giant. "WHERE IS STRAWHAT!"

"Luffy's not here." Vergo stepped up without hesitation, standing in front of the brute.

"GOOD!" The monster of a man slammed his fist towards Vergo. The Shipwright of the Strawhat Pirates covered his entire body with haki that extended to his bamboo weapon as well. Regardless, he was sent into a far wall on the Iron Maiden by a single blow of the monster. "I AM JACK OF THE FOUR CALAMITIES, KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

Kuro wielded his claw katanas but Gin placed his hands over Kuro's chest. "You need to be the ears for everyone. Otherwise we won't know what's going on around whole cake island."

"Damn it, fine. You're right. Better not fail!" Kuro made his way down to the meeting room once more, the sole personnel to update everyone of the events throughout the island.

In spite of the massive stature of the calamity, Vergo got back up and stood in front of the monster, Perona was by his side, her hallows floating around the duo. Gin had covered his tofa with haki, a skill he has mastered after training with the best of the crew. Hawkins,and Apoo were behind Jack, ready to strike any time.

Gin suddenly felt like throwing up when he saw the men tied in front of the ships. Although one particular person immediately made him sick to his stomach. Dalton was tied in front of one of the ships. In a moment he disappeared in a blur. Everyone was aware on where he was going, none of them tried to stop him, they had a more pressing matter to attend to.

"You people are sick." Said Perona.

"Shouldn't have interfered with our drugs!" Exclaimed Jack referring to the SMILE factory destroyed by the Strawhat pirates.

Gin was quickly making his way towards Dalton. As soon as he got close he immediately attempted to cut the ropes that held down his friends, only to be stopped by Beast Pirate members who were using the genetically engineered devil fruit known as Smile. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

Gin skillfully fended off the monsters but his eyes was mainly on Dalton. He got past one of the duck/human hybrid and cut one of the four ropes that held Dalton to the helm of the ship. By doing so, he surrendered an opening which the duck/human hybrid took advantage off by cutting him on his chest. He winced in pain but continued to do work. Gin dodge an axe by a bull/human hybrid and flipped forward in order to cut of another rope. This time he received an axe to his back. Luckily his body remained intact but he was bleeding badly.

"Comeon Dalton wake up!" Gin felt responsibility for the man as the death of his good friend Wapol prompted Dalton to garner the courage to join the grandfleet. The man remained unresponsive but Gin would not give up. Gin got up and continued fighting having only his adrenaline to rely on. Once that was gone, he was dead.

He got up once more, with his grave injury and poured all of his strength on cutting Dalton lose. He was then bombarded by blunt objects that he could not even feel anymore. He knew he was in pain but the pain was so overbearing that he forgot what pain felt like.

But suddenly he felt a comforting hand on his chest and then he saw that Dalton was beside him. Then a flash of light covered the duo before the two of them fell on the deck of something metallic, he could hear a female voice yelling before darkness.

Beast Pirate Calamity Jack vs Strawhat Pirate Shipwright Vergo, Strawhat Pirate Spy Perona, Strawhat Grandfleet 18th Commander Hawkins, Strawhat Grandfleet 18th Vice Commander Apoo.

Jack was a very strong man, that much is the fact of the matters. The combined efforts of four people was barely enough to keep the monster at bay. Vergo would get close enough to land a strike but the body of the monster of a man was very hard. Hawkins and Apoo could barely do anything as they can barely use haki, if any at all. Perona could get through with her hallows but the man simply laughed at the feeling he was getting from the hallows.

"You're ability makes me laugh." As the hallows passed through Jack, he kept laughing as if it was a joke. Perona's ability is supposed to cause misery and emotional despair, but it was the opposite effect on the Beast. "I think it's time for me to take you." Jack attempted to grab the head of Perona only to instead get a hold of Hawkins. Hawkins had pushed Perona out of the way in order to save her.

Jack did not notice that he grabbed the wrong person and jump with a massive leap back to his ship. Strawhat, his main target, was nowhere to be found and also his hunger has been satisfied and now it was time to drink.

Apoo, in spite of being scared, jumped towards Jack and got ahold of Hawkin's jacket. Then they simply disappeared in the distance.

"What the hell!" Vergo tried to follow after them but collapsed from exhaustion. He could feel several broken bones inside his body. "Damn it all!" Perona also attempted pursuit but was stopped by Vergo. He shook his head and passed out from exhaustion. Perona was left to fend of the underlings of the Beast Pirates.

"Die!" Perona morphed into a giant hallow, physical strikes were useless as the Beast Pirates tried to skewer her with their spears only to pass through her hallow form. But the same can't be said for the Beast Pirates as they were being tossed to the side by the giant hallow form of Perona.

* * *

 **Heart Pirate Submarine**

"Law! Help him!" Tashigi was finally able to make it into the acting med bay aboard Chopper's submarine. She ran through the forest where she sliced through two of Crackers creation in order to make it to the halfway point where she was able to finally lose her pursuers. There she was able to bump into Sengoku who was the middle ground keeper and he grew into his Budha form, knocking Tashigi's pursuers to the ground. Tashigi mouthed a thank you before passing through Enel and Usopp's fight.

Enel gave her a nod while Usopp gave her one of his glares, noticing Zoro on her shoulder, bleeding out Usopp attempted to pursue but was stop by Enel. "You're staying right here." Said Enel.

Tashigi then went through the beach and then the graveyard of pirate ships before running and jumping from ship to ship until she made it to the Heart Pirate Submarine.

"Damn it, alright hurry up!" Law immediately gt a bed ready for Zoro and sliced him into sections in order to gain access to the poison. He had a grave look on his face. "The poison is all over his body.."

"Save his life Law!" Tashigi heard a loud thud on top of the ship. "Move it!" Yelled out a disgruntled Bepo who was fighting for his life. Tashigi jump back up on top of the submarine where she found Bepo inside the weird stomach mouth of a member of Kaido's army.

"Here comes the big hero!" The man with a lion for a stomach was going to chew Bepo in its mouth but Tashigi was slightly faster, placing her sword in the throat of the lion.

"Bite down and your head will fall off its place." Tashigi's glasses glared along with her blade.

"Sure sure, here you go." The lion opened its mouth releasing Bepo, he had several wound from the lion's teeth but otherwise he was okay. While Tashigi gave Bepo a glimpse, the man took advantage of this moment to give Tashigi a kick to the guts. She had to drop her sword stance and used her blade to block the kick.

"Is it just you?" Tashigi quickly got up, returning her blade inside its hilt.

"What's it to you? You like me or something! Gross!" Exclaimed the lion in his stomach.

"You shall die by my hand today." Tashigi's eyes wandered pass the man/beast in front of her. She could see hundreds of ships that each had a member of the Donquixote family in its helm. It was only recently that they formed an alliance with their former enemy, but they were still allies. "Was that your people?"

"Oh yes, but if you must know, I, HOLDEM, took care of Senor Pink myself. There he is in front of my ship." The beast man proudly pointed at his ship where Senor Pink was tied in front of. He looked miserable and was black and blue all over. "He was so weak I couldn't even.." Holdem could not finish his sentence as he felt a sharp pain in his abdominal. The lion in his stomach looked at its paws revealing that the left one had been cut completely off. He slowly looked behind him to find Tashigi with the lion's paw in his hands.

"Shut up.." She said menacingly.

Beast Pirates Headliner Holdem vs Strawhat Pirate Navigator Tashigi

Tashigi saw the limp body of both Dalton and Gin falling from the sky into the roof of the submarine. She yelled for Bepo and Jean Bart to assist them.

"Don't get in the way!" The lion breathe a massive fireball which Tashigi cut with her sword. Pure fire was cut by the sword of the Strawhat Navigator. Such skill was exclusive to the best of the best.

Bepo and Jean Bart each carried one person, Dalton and Gin respectively. They quickly made there way down to the bottom of the ship.

There they were immediately helped by Chopper while Law was still handling the injuries of Zoro.

Back on the roof of the submarine, Tashigi was getting ready to finish this, in order to help her allies further. She emitted a massive amount of energy that could only translate as an energy of a monster. The shear pressure was enough to make the lion/human pirate tremble on his feet.

"Now wait a second..."

"Two sword style: Indra's wrath." Tashigi rarely revealed her second blade, the marvelous display of swordsmanship was enough to defeat Holdem, who did not stand a chance. This was the mere fact from the very beginning. Tashigi sliced the man with her two blades in a horizontal angle. The lion portion in his belly tried to cover itself with Haki only to be sliced by Tashigi, her will was simply stronger than the two combined. Holdem was sent flying by this single strike back to a Beast Pirate ship.

Tashigi stood at the edge of the submarine, resheathing her blades. She looked onwards while the Heart Pirates admire her strength. They could still make out the spirit of Indra, the monster within the navigator of the Strawhat Pirates.

* * *

 **Sea**

Jinbei, Arlong, and Namur tried to swim towards the incoming ships in order to destroy as much as they could. But the water got too unbearable as it began to boil. They were forced to jump out of the water and landed aboard the nearest ship they could. It just so happens to be aboard the ship of Charlotte Oven, the man responsible for heating up the ship.

"Welcome to my ship sea creatures, nobody wants to fight a fishman in their own territory." The closest to Oven happened to be Namur who was immediately impaled by the boiling hands of the 4th son of Charlotte Linlin. Namur fought till the end kicking and striking despite a massive hole in his chest. But in the end he perished with only being able to graze the heat user.

Arlong was in immense pain, but he pushed through it at the sight of his best friend perishing at the hands of Oven. "NO!" Arlong exclaimed in agony. His entire internal mental thoughts is screaming to run away. But logic be damned, Oven killed his friend.

Meanwhile Jinbei was much more compose despite the grave situation. He nudged Arlong to the side pushing him to the ground. "Keep a level head Arlong, this is no place to make rash decisions."

"Smart, just as rumoured. Jinbei, former Shichibukai. My mother had her eyes on you, if you were available then we wouldn't have to have Aladdin as an inlaw." Oven is referring to Aladdin, the present captain of the New Fishman Pirates. He was chosen by Big Mom to marry into the family in order to further spread her influence into the sea. If it wasn't for Luffy's firm grasp of the Fishman Island, Big Mom would have the place to herself.

Arlong cried on the floor, looking at the lifeless form of his friend. He couldn't believe that it only took a second before the life was gone from him. One moment they were chatting in the sea, and next he was dead. This was the nature of war. Arlong knew that he would kick his ass if Namur saw him crying. So he wiped the tears from his face and stood up. "You're right.." Stated Arlong before getting into his posture. "Keep a leveled head." He got in formation with Jinbei, in which Jinbei smirked at.

Big Mom Pirates Charlotte Oven vs Strawhat Pirates 6th Commander Jinbei, Strawhat Pirates 12th Commander Arlong

"Jinbei will be a challenge, but you East Blue creature will perish in a similar manner as your friend on the floor." Oven was egging Arlong on to strike, but he remained calm, not giving Oven a chance to gain an advantage.

"Good Arlong ,let's go." The two fishman worked fluidly together as they have been training together for years. Jinbei has thought Arlong everything he knew and then some, while Namur also showed him a couple tricks. While Arlong threw a running uppercut, Oven jumped back to avoid the strike, which Jinbei took the opportunity to sweep his feet.

Oven jumped up, big mistake as Arlong followed his uppercut with a forward spinning elbow, colliding with the face of Charlotte Oven. Although despite making a heavy impact, Arlong felt his elbow burn.

"Jinbei, any contact with this guy will cause in a burn." Arlong jumped back and got back in formation with Jinbei. They both looked at each other and shrugged. "So what." They both said at the same time. In their mind, they have powerful doctors in their crew that can heal a heavy burn.

Oven heated his entire body, along with his ship. His men were equipped with heat resistance armor while his ship was built to sustain and use his heat as energy for faster travel. Meanwhile the fishman were not ready for this so they jumped off the ship and went back in the sea. Oven was emitting his heat into the ocean so Jinbei and Arlong only had a short moment before they would be boiled to death. So they both gathered all their might and launched an underwater jetstream and shot the ship of Oven towards Wholecake Island.

"Excellent work Arlong. For our brother Namur."

"Yes indeed." Arlong had held the body of Namur while jumping from the ship. He used one hand to create a powerful jetstream along with Jinbei. He was going to give his friend a proper burial, who fought till the end, and died as a noble warrior.

* * *

 **Forrest**

It was getting easier, and easier to fight the army of Cracker, just a matter of timing before they were able to gain the upper hand. Though there advantage was gone at the arrival of a new foe.

"Quickly make your way back to the beach. We got this." After receiving the call from Kuro, Crocodile made the decision of dealing with two of a Yonko's top commander by themselves. Shouldn't be a problem, could it?

One particular person caught Crocodile's eye, he seemed to be plotting something "Blueno are you okay?"

"Yeah.." The door man said simply.

Crocodile wanted to continue but he decided against it, "Ok.." deciding to focus on the fight before him.

Blueno created a door that led to the beach everyone disappearing within the door.

Beast Pirate Calamity X Brook, Big Mom Pirates Sweet Commander Cracker vs Strawhat Grandfleet 4th Commander Crocodile, Revolutionary Army Officer/Strawhat 7th Grandfleet Commander Kuzan.

"Crocodile...and Kuzan, worthy opponents indeed." Each step that Brook took, the ground which he stepped on froze in a beautiful blue flame.

"Blue flames that are cold, interesting." Stated Kuzan who's interest peaked as he wondered which was colder, his ice or Brook's hell fire.

"Don't just ignore me bastards!" Cracker had created more creatures but Crocodile will not forget him. Crocodile create a sand tsunami that send Cracker and his army backwards making the matches an even one versus one. Kuzan against Brook, while Crocodile against Cracker.

But there match could not finish as Crocodile disappeared before he could clash with Cracker once more. "You damn coward!"

Brook took notice of this and found that Kuzan was gone as well. "Hmmm..." Brook closed his eye socket, he was a skeleton afterall. He felt the soul of his enemy travel through a different dimension only to manifest in the beach area. "Interesting." Brook dashed towards the beach, locating his enemy, leaving Cracker behind.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone!" Exclaimed the sweet commander.

* * *

 **Sky**

Daifuku was the third son of Charlotte Linlin, he stood on the hand of his genie that was floating in the sky. Moria and Monet were both looking at each other as they barely had any time to register what was happening. The genie tried to take a swipe at them but it only took a moment before they were gone in thin air. Daifuku looked around in confusion. What was going on?

"You bastard!" Sabo was the first to look up and found that Monet and Moria disappeared. So he left his post with the Ship wrecking crew and jumped in the sky. Sabo was strong in his own right, and with the combined assistance of the art of surprise, he was able to sneak a powerful punch right through the jaws of Daifuku. This sent the pirate right through the sky sending him to Whole Cake Island.

"What'd you do with my friends!" Sabo tried to follow up his strike only to seemingly disappear in thin air before he could punch the Big Mom pirate once more.

Daifuku was indeed caught off guard but he was ready for a second punch. The punch never came as Sabo disappeared in thin air.

* * *

 **Land**

Enel and Usopp were stuck in a massive clash. Usopp was trying to get to his new ally, his allegiance was only with Zoro, who he had respect for, Big Mom pirates be damned. Meanwhile Enel had one job, it was to stop Usopp. So far so good in that manner. Enel had prepared to use his ultimate form only to receive a call from Tashigi to stop what he was doing.

"Zoro is asking for Usopp." Tashigi said over the phone. Usopp had his guard up ready for the thousand bolt strike only for Enel to call off his strike.

"Charlotte Zoro is asking for you." Enel extended a hand, he wan't sure what was going on, but when Tashigi hands out orders, he knew it must be serious.

Dorry and Brogy stood tall as a giant should. They were surveying the surroundings and found the arrival of the Beast Pirates. They Dorry tried to contact the main ship but there was no response on the other line. They were wondering what was happening. Then two speeding figure rushed through the guard of everybody in that beach. Within a few seconds they have killed everyone who blocked their path.

"Boring, this is boring." A very tall man said while holding the dead bodies of those he killed along his path to the beach area. He wore mostly dark clothes that completely cover his body, including a mask over his face and a spiked hat with goggles on it. He wore a buttoned jacket studded with small circles that has skull designs on its collars, pants with studded rings around them, and gloves with small spikes at the forearm. He also has a pair of large dark wings on his back resembling angel wings.

"Despicable display King." The man is a very large and obese person with a somewhat androgynous appearance. He wears vertically striped pants held up by suspenders. His left arm is cybernetic, at least below the elbow, and he has a long scar running along the right side of his upper chest. He has a bald head, with his dark hair being gathered into a long braid, and he has a fu manchu mustache. He also has a tattoo running across the top of his head that forms an X shape, as well as a tattoo of the Beasts Pirates' Jolly Roger and his name on his upper right arm.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Exclaimed Dorry who attempted to swipe his massive sword at the two figures. One minute he was standing and the next he collapse on the floor causing a massive thud on the floor. Broggy tried to do the same but fell in the same manner as Dorry. Both new arrivals remained where they were but the commander of the Grandfleet saw what happened. The two dangerous figure were so fast, they were able to destroy the knees of the giants within seconds, appearing to not move even an inch. Magellan, Kid and Jozu noticed the new arrivals and joined the Ship wrecking crew.

"JOZU! OARS JR! Go bring Dorry and Brogy back to their ships!" Magellan was quick to give out orders looking at the situation. They immediately followed orders and ran towards the two giants. Queen and King tried to move to stop them only to be blocked off by Magellan, Kidd, Marco and Ace.

"Resistance, I like this." King was looking at Marco and Kidd. While Queen was smiling sadistically at Magellan and Ace.

Marco and Kidd worked well together despite only fighting together for the first time. Kidd would fight in the distance while Marco kept him busy. Meanwhile Queen was surprised at how strong the tandem of Magellan and Ace was pushing him.

"Yo Magellan, I got this, go help them." Ace was heard the call for help from Kuro. He was just learning that the newest addition to the grandfleet were tied down in front of their ships. "I'm going to kill you guy." Ace held a giant fireball in his hands. Magellan was visibly shaking in anger but nodded in agreement. Ace was a capable fighter and he needed to go save as much of their men as possible. Magellan grew his hydra wings and took off heading towards the ships.

Ace kept up with the man called Queen, and yet he was being pushed. "Mugiwara is going to die today you know." Queen had used his belief for Kaido to swing the momentum of the battle. Ace was caught off guard by this comment and caused him to lose focus. This allowed Queen to grab a hold of his neck and squeeze as tight as he could. Air escape the lungs of the Strawhat Third Commander and he was running out of it quickly.

"Kidd distract this guy!" Marco tried to help Ace only to be pulled back by something behind him, disappearing in thin air. "What the hell?" Kidd yelled only to catch King's katana, luckily he was able to pull up his metal shield but that was not enough. He still sustained a massive wound his body.

Ace was losing his breathe then before all hope was lost something grabbed him from the feet and the surprise was enough to quickly pull Ace from out of harm's way.

Queen looked at the back of his hands confused at where Ace was, he had him in his hands one second and now he was gone.

"You stay here boy!" King pinned the head Kidd to the ground, ensuring that he does not escape their grasp.

Little by little members of the Strawhat Grandfleet were being pulled somewhere, seemingly disappearing in thin air. What was happening?

* * *

 **Big Mom Charlotte Linlin vs Strawhat Monkey D. Luffy**

Luffy had been focusing his efforts on the right arm of Big Mom, he seemed to be making progress as she was starting to drop her right more and more. Just a little more and Big Mom would have a opening. Their haki level was of equal footing and they were simply cancelling each other out.

Big Mom tried to use her weapons only to be knocked out of her hand by Luffy. Zeus was practically useless as Luffy was immune to electricity. While Prometheus is basically Ace's ability so Luffy was used to some heat.

Everything was in his favor, everything was going good. Luffy had managed to target the right arm of Big Mom causing it to swell up. He had hit her arms with multiple king kong guns and he could feel that victory is within reach. That was until a massive dragon circled their battle in the sky. He did not know who it was but he knew it was bad news.

Luffy was exhausted, Big Mom was exhausted but this dragon was something else. Luffy tried to shrugged the arrival of the beast and continued his onslaught against Big Mom, he was going to win, he was sure of it. As he extended his left arm into a haki infused punched and yet the feeling in his left arm disappeared. His eyes widened wondering what had happened. He looked at big mom blood was gushing towards her and she had a sickening grin on her face. Then he looked down on his extended left arm and found that it wasn't there any longer.

"What the hell.." Before he could process anything, Big Mom delivered a punch to his guts effectively destroying the insides of Strawhat Luffy. There he fell on the floor, his eyes wondering what had happened. Then he found the back of a giant monster, something straight from a nightmare. His eyes rolled on the back of his head before falling in a loud thud on the floor. Over his earpiece, Kuro could be heard relaying a message.

"Captain, Captain come in….Hawkins has been taken, Apoo disappeared, Kidd has been captured...Gin is gravely injured...Donquixote pirates are still held hostage by the Beast Pirates shamelessly tied in front of their ship...Namur's dead captain...Alot of our men are missing, and alot perished today Captain, so if you could just respond and rally our troops... " In between the pauses, Kuro could be heard crying, he was in between tears as the Grandfleet desperately attempted to retreat. It was a hopeless situation being in the middle of two Yonkos. No answer from Strawhat Luffy.

Big Mom had his blood splattered all over her body while the Beast has his left arm in his massive hands. He casually tossed the lifeless arm to the side and stared down the fallen Yonko before them.

"Stupid boy, such a stupid little boy." Big Mom had a giant grin in her face.

"Shouldn't have interfered with my business. Boy.." Kaido looked at him, and drank a bottle of sake. It was clear that they did not respect him for he was the new kid in town, being called as equal to them. Look at him now. Thought the two Yonkos.

The body of Monkey D. Luffy, was laying on a pool of his own blood, with the battered Charlotte Linlin and the fresh (very intoxicated) Beast Kaido standing tall over his lifeless body.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** •

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu• **6th** Jinbei• **7th** Kuzan• **8th** Doflamigo• **9th** Kidd• **10th** • **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** Lucci• **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** Sengoku• **21st** Dorry


	39. Whole Cake Island (End)

**Parade**

"Strawhat is dead!" Kaido paraded the lifeless body of the Strawhat Grandfleet Captain with one hand. Sanji and Katakuri looked on in shock as they were busy with their battles and could hardly catch a second. Kaido was walking towards the beach, where all his men were possibly eradicating the Strawhat Grandfleet. Or so he thought.

Kaido proudly walked towards the beach, with Luffy in one hand and a bottle of sake in another. He went through the forest where he found Cracker fuming over something, the cold fiery air smells of Brook and his unique skill set.

Then he was brought to a halt by none other than Sengoku, who was the man in between the Beach and the Forest.

"Drop him." Sengoku said firmly, anger was evident in his eyes. He couldn't believe what was going on but he had to remain rational in these situations.

"Sengoku...you've aged since I last saw you. Out of respect for you, here." Kaido casually threw Luffy towards Sengoku along with his dismembered arm. Sengoku caught the Strawhat Captain and gently set him on the ground. The amount of disrespect was unforgivable.

"You will not go anywhere else Kaido!" Sengoku removed his shirt and slowly grew in stature, becoming a giant golden Buddha.

"Never seize to amaze me Sengoku, even in my younger days Pirates feared the sight of your golden form. Not anymore old man." Kaido turned into a dragon, a giant dragon, that stared down at the Buddha.

"Go on then Kaido, You are a mere boy compared to my experience!" Sengoku launched a pulsing palm strike that kept Kaido in the sky, not letting him get any closer.

"AHHHH!" Kaido kept fighting against the pulse wave, using his sheer strength to remain unmoving, resisting the power of Sengoku.

* * *

 **Diversion**

"YOU BASTARD!" After witnessing the arrival of Kaido and what he did to their Captain, Sanji was beyond angry, Katakuri was on the same boat. Sanji looked at his father, his father switch target with his spear and pointed it at the Big Mom pirates.

"Go boy, save your captain." Vinsmoke Judge turned his back on Sanji, there fight was merely bad blood, nothing more. Sanji had a confused look on his face but he also turned to Reiju who gave him a reassuring smile.

No more words as Sanji ran towards where Kaido was headed, blazing through the Big Mom pirates and leaving a trail of fire in his steps.

Meanwhile Katakuri was still stuck in a fight with Perospero. But not for long. The eldest of the Vinsmoke family, Vinsmoke Ichiji, interfered and gave Katakuri a thumbs up.

"Father's order."

Katakuri didn't need to think about it, he ran after Sanji. The thing was, they didn't make it to there captain, as Sanji disappeared in thin air, and so did Katakuri.

In the party, Judge, Niji, and Yonji have worked together with Capone Bege to keep Big Mom at bay.

When Big Mom became too strong, Capone Bege stepped in sucking in all the allied forces.

Reiju was pulled from her fight with Smoothie while all his men, and the Germa 66 were brought inside his body.

Capone Bege has turned into his fortress form to ensure that the rest of his allies would be okay even for a short period of time. When the fortress falls, it was time to run.

As soon as the fortress collapsed, the allied forces ran the opposite way of the beach, where there escape was waiting. "Let's go men! We'll fight another day!" Capone Bege led the way while the Germa 66 rode along the plan of Capone.

"This is only temporary." When it was the right moment, Judge guarantees that everyone is on their own.

"Sure sure." Capone Bege was fine with that with a cigar in one hand and his baby boy in the other.

* * *

 **Rescue**

"Get as much of the 8th Division as you can! Hurry up time is important!" Magellan exclaimed as he joined the Strawhat Grand fleet allies in their effort of getting as much of the 8th division as they can. The hardest person to get to was Pica and Doflamingo who seemed to be at the center of the Beast Pirates fleets.

Magellan was fighting with a whole battleship full of smile devil fruit users. He jumped on board and began to create mayhem. He released his hydra on the Beast Pirates aboard the battle ship, and when the wave cleared, he casually made his way to Pica, untying him. "Let's go." He threw Pica's arm over his shoulder and carried him to the nearest allied ship.

"Thank you." Pica said weakly, unable to carry his own weight from exhaustion.

The last person that needed rescue was Doflamingo, who was tied in front of Kaido's main ship. There, he could feel the aura of some strong Beast Pirates. Magellan was going to make his way to the ship where Doflamingo was but something dashed passed his head.

"BASTARDS WHERE'S LUFFY!" A livid Sanji dashed through everything, arriving at Kaido's ship within a blink of an eye, and released his most powerful kick yet. With his kick, he combined with his Quake ability causing a crack in the very fabric of the earth.

The main ship of Kaido the Beast was destroy with a single kick, all its inhabitant ran for their life.

Magellan immediately flew towards Doflamigo where he immediately untied him and carried him to safety. He was unresponsive as he was in the worst condition of his entire life, beaten close to death.

The quake kick from Sanji shifted the battlefield creating a ripple on the earth. But the effects of his powers was short lived as he was once again pulled into something by someone. To where?

Meanwhile the combined effort of the Totatta tribe, Beautiful Pirates, and the Barto Club was enough to keep a ship full of smile users at bay. The Grandfleet and allies sort of created a perimeter around the main ship while the strongest of the allies kept a close perimeter around the yellow submarine that housed the injured of the group.

Nami wore her casual attires coming to aide the strawhat in order to see what it's like to fight in the perspective of the pirates. Smoker stood beside her, also wearing a disguise.

Franky and his family were a formidable force that would help the Strawhats till the end due to saving their lives.

Chopper was busy in the submarine, helping as much life as he can.

Robin was acting as an initial shield, creating a wall of arms in order to fend as much of the enemy off as she could, those who got by was quickly dealt with by either Franky or Nami. Unless power player pushes through them, no one was going to get through the allies' defense.

Usopp and Enel arrived at the same time. Enel stood beside Tashigi while they looked around the battlefield. Usopp was guided down the submarine to where Zoro was currently being treated.

Usopp found that Zoro was still cut into pieces. But he was conscious already refusing any pain medication.

"So you must be God Usopp." Law was dissecting each and every bloodstream of Zoro's body. Every drop of poison was being placed in a canister. Not an easy procedure but Law could do it.

"Alright, I'm heading up there. Tired of saving lives, it's time to take some." Chopper balled up his fish and ran up into the surface. It was Chopper's time to shine.

"What do you want Zoro?" Usopp asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you might want to stop fighting the Strawhats, it's not your battle to fight." Zoro stated frankly which caused Usopp to chuckle.

"You're dumber than I thought."

"Be up in a few." Zoro stated with a look from Law.

"No you're not going anywhere." Law stated simply.

"Watch me." Said Zoro, Usopp shook his head, and then headed up as well, for now he will work with the Strawhats, for now. He had called for his Arc Maxim to be brought to where he was and now it was floating above water and in the sky. His men were a little groggy but mostly fine after getting their ass handed to them by the Grand fleet. He signaled for them to stop and his men joined the efforts against the beast pirates.

In the surface Chopper assisted the allies in ensuring that nobody could get through to the belly of the submarine, where their injured were. He jumped onto Franky's ship, which happened to be the biggest of the group, and transformed into his monster form, smashing anyone who managed to get by Robin's shield.

With the combined effort of Robin, Chopper, Nami, Franky, and Usopp, the Beast Pirates were kept at bay.

After a flash of light Sanji came flying down towards the roof of the submarine. "What the hell!" Exclaimed the frustrated Sanji who kept getting pulled in and out of nowhere by someone. He found that the ship was being protected by some strong figures in their alliance. Just as he was getting ready to return to beat the crap out of the Beast Pirates, something happened….

* * *

 **Saviour**

He blinked once, then blinked twice.

"Quickly make your way back to the beach. We got this." Crocodile said that, one of the highest commander of the Grandfleet. "You okay?" Crocodile had noticed his hesitation.

"Yeah.." He replied.

"Ok.." Replied the commander who returned to battle the fight in which they couldn't even imagine handling. They just weren't equipped for a fight of this magnitude with the strongest beings of the world.

Blueno opened a door in which everyone travelled in. He opened a door through his dimension where he had a path through the CP9 ship as well as the Baroque Works ship.

"What going on with you Blueno?" Lucci noticed the change in his face. Ofcourse he would, Lucci always notices.

"I have to do it Lucci." Blueno simply stated, looking directly into the eyes of his leader.

"What do you mean?" Lucci did not understand what Blueno was talking about.

"I have to save everyone." With this, Blueno disappeared into his door, leaving Lucci and the CP9 agents behind.

Blueno entered his world, the world of doors in which he can freely travel in and out. Nobody knew how far he was in his training with his observation haki, no one but Kaku was was gravely injured. He knew from using his observation haki that the new arrival was far too dangerous to stay too long. They had to leave and they had to leave now. But maybe it won't be everyone as he was beginning to feel life after life disappear from the real world. How can he do this? He has honed his observation haki so well that he can feel life force, although he has yet to make it so that he can attach faces with said lifeforce.

His plan was to get everyone in one spot, the best place is where the alliance is at the moment, then he'll figure it out, he decided that this was his responsibility. Being the moral compass of the CP9, he always had the answer for everything, and this was his answer for this grave situation.

He first created a doorway to Gin, who's lifeforce was nearly gone. There he was able to pull him out of the grasp of some beast pirates. At the same time he was able to pull Dalton and deliver them to their respective crews. At first he was slow, lives were disappearing before his very eyes. He couldn't do anything about it, he was not fast enough. That was until he pulled a pill in hand which could only be one thing, energy steroids that was used by the New Fishman Pirates. 'I've been saving these for a special situation...' He consumed three pills in a single gulp. Suddenly energy seeped through his very being. Obtaining the pills was easy as it was sold in the dark corners of the world, specially after the New Fishman's were defeated by the Strawhat Pirates. He has only used one in his life and the result of that was deadly, for the enemy at least. Now he consumed three, and his mind was in overdrive. He was getting to everyone before they could be killed, he was working overdrive. Then he was even getting to the people who wanted to continue fighting, he was pulling everyone back to the middle.

"YES!" He exclaimed in glee as he was saving everyone he could. Then his heart began to feel painful. And he suddenly stopped pulling people through a door. The last person he took in before his heart started to fail him was none other than Marco the Phoenix. The man who soundly defeated him in Enies Lobby.

"Blueno, what are you doing." Marco was confused at what was going on. He was in Blueno's door world.

"I have to save everyone." Blueno said between breathes.

"You're going to die if you continue this." Marco wasn't a doctor, but could see the damage that Blueno was doing to himself.

"So be it." The man's resolve was something that remains unwavering.

"How will you do it?" Marco kneeled down beside the man who was gasping for air.

"Heal me even for a moment, I will show you." Blueno gripped the arms of Marco as tight as he could, and yet his grip was not very tight.

"You're gonna die..." Marco said softly.

"So be it..." He replied. And Blueno felt the warm energy of Marco's flame, slowly healing his damaged heart.

"So be it Blueno." Marco stood up and saw an open door in front of him.

"Please keep everyone within a mile radius of the Iron Maiden." With this Blueno went back out in the field knowing full well that death was coming near and his time was coming to an end. Might as well go out saving lives right?

He went through the entire Whole Cake Island, each minute his life was deteriorating from existence.

His final stop was with Sengoku, who was now in his Buddha form. Behind him as the lifeless body of the Grand Fleet captain. Blueno was panting from exhaustion and yelled as loud as he could. "Let's go!" Sengoku shook his head and replied with the simple word.

"Go." Blueno nodded slowly understanding the resolve of the former Fleet Admiral.

He slowly crawled to where Luffy was, wrapped his arms around him, his severed arm and disappeared within a door.

He placed Luffy in the Yellow Submarine, the med bay of the entire Grand Fleet Crew.

Law had a ghastly look in his face while Chopper, who had returned from the surface, immediately went to work. He screamed for Law to move but the man was too much in shock.

This was how Blueno left the scene, disappearing once more within his door.

He created a door in the sky, overlooking the entire battlefield. On the right was Whole Cake island, field with smoke and clearing from battles between the Strawhats and the Big Mom pirates. A giant cake destroyed from a failed assassination party. In the beach he could see many bodies of pirates from both sides. The giant figure of Sengoku was battling against the Dragon form of Kaido while Big Mom was distracted by the combined efforts of the Firetank pirates and the Germa 66. They were going the opposite way of the Beach, at a remote area where there was no ports, but a perfect place to escape as the Firetank pirates had a amphibian ship that could travel land and sea. The Germa 66 had their ship city stationed in the other side of the port in order to escape quickly as well.

….

* * *

 **Account**

Main Crew

Luffy was laying on the floor with a severe arm beside him, he remained unmoving behind the battle of Sengoku and Kaido. He was pulled in by Blueno into his door world and was then dropped off to the Heart Pirate ship.

Katakuri was transported by Blueno to the Iron Maiden ship where he found the injured crew and immediately went to aid them.

Tashigi was in the Heart Pirate ship and was speaking with Enel.

Enel was in the Heart Pirate ship currently speaking to Tashigi

Marco was flying around ensuring that everyone was within radius of the Iron Maiden.

Law was aboard the Heart Pirate ship, taking care of the wounded. More importantly, Captain Luffy.

Marguerite was at the eagles nest of the Iron maiden making sure that nobody else could reach the Iron Maiden.

Perona was aboard the Iron maiden.

Vergo was aboard the Iron maiden.

Grand Fleet Commanders

1st Division Commander Sanji was aboard the Heart Pirate Ship.

2nd Division Commander Magellan was in his ship along with Pica and Doflamingo.

3rd Division Commander Ace was in his ship.

4th Division Commander Crocodile was in his ship.

5th Division Commander Jozu was in his ship.

6th Division Commander Jinbei was with Arlong in the ocean underneath their ship.

7th Division Commander Kuzan was in his ship.

8th Division Commander Doflamigo with Magellan, passed out from exhaustion.

9th Division Commander Kidd was still on the beach, being held down by King.

10th Division Commander Namur is dead by the hands of Charlotte Oven.

11th Division Commander Kuro was aboard the Iron Maiden. Coordinating with Marco on keeping everyone within radius.

12th Division Commander Arlong was with Jinbei, holding onto the dead body of Namur.

13th Division Commander Moria was aboard his ship.

14th Division Commander Monet was aboard her ship.

15th Division Commander Lucci was aboard his ship.

17th Division Commander Dalton was passed out from exhaustion.

18th Division Commander Hawkins was missing along with Apoo, taken by Jack of the Calamity.

19th Division Commander Gin was gravely injured

20th Division Commander Sengoku was holding his own against the Yonko, Beast Kaido, being the former Fleet Admiral sure helped.

21st Division Commander Dorry along with the rest of the giant pirates were aboard their ship, fighting off the beast pirates.

Allies

Sabo was with Kuzan aboard their ship.

Nami was on her ship along with Smoker guarding the Heart Pirate ship.

Franky was on his ship in his gigantic robot form guarding the Heart Pirate ship.

Robin had created a massive wall made from her arms and was on her ship guarding the Heart Pirate ship.

Chopper was on his ship, taking care of the wounded.

Cavendish was aboard his ship fighting some Beast Pirates.

Bartolomeo was aboard his ship.

Leo was aboard his ship.

Orlumbus was aboard his ship.

Sai was aboard his ship.

Ideo was aboard his ship.

Others

Usopp was helping the Strawhat pirates for the moment, with the Arc Maxim was hanging above him.

Zoro was being treated per request of Tashigi, and Law can't refuse that.

Brook of the Calamity was coming in close, entering the radius of the Iron Maiden.

Capone Bege and the firetank pirates are going the opposite way.

Vinsmoke Judge along with the entire Germa 66 army are going the same route as the firetank pirates.

Despite anything else that was going on, Blueno smiled knowing that he can move on saving as much people as he can.

* * *

 **Saviour** (continued…)

"ARHGGGHH!" Blueno screamed in the air as his very fabric was being pulled apart. He's further taken his fruit ability by setting a mid point for his door and a massive door emerged from underneath the Grand Fleet. This is what he meant by keeping everyone close, he only had one shot to get everyone out of the war that had them pitted against Kaido's Beast Pirates and Big Mom Pirates.

He continued to scream in agony as the giant door began to open, letting in some of the allies ship one at a time. The destination of his 'Final Door' was towards the East Blue where the former Enes Lobby once stood.

A blinding flash of light emitted in the air as the door finally completely opened, letting everyone who were in the proximity through.

"There you are.." Brook had followed the spirit of Kuzan which was right next to Robin, and jumped into the light disappearing along with the group.

Then emptiness. The spot where the Grand Fleet had all gathered together disappeared within a doorway. This left an air of chilling silence where the Beast Pirates yelled in anger, while the Big Mom pirates did the same. Those Grand Fleet members who were left behind could not do anything else but fight till the end.

Fire Tank Pirates and Germa 66 are running for their lives.

Sengoku the Buddha perished at the hands of Kaido the Beast.

Namur was killed by Charlotte Oven.

And Blueno, well all he had to do was close his eyes and all will be well. Blueno died a hero.

His very existence vanished in thin air and a devil fruit fell from the sky where he had his door open for the last time.

From the sky, it fell on the center of the beach, right next to some broken glass. There a hand suddenly appeared from the reflective surface and pulled the fruit within the glass, disappearing.

Whole Cake Island Chapter End.

Fin...

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** •

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu• **6th** Jinbei• **7th** Kuzan• **8th** Doflamigo• **9th** Kidd• **10th** • **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** Lucci• **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** Sengoku• **21st** Dorry


	40. Poetic Aftermath

Silence rang in the air as the entire Strawhat Grand Fleet were all transported to the old Enies Lobby. An abandoned marine stronghold that was destroyed from the war between the Strawhat crew and the Cp9 agents. The first to yell out a command was Katakuri, who was the proxy leader in a state where Luffy was incapable of command.

"Set up a medical ward! Move all the patient to the new facility! Let's move!" Everyone looked at him while he stood on top of the eagle's nest of the Iron Maiden. As soon as he gave out the command, everyone forget their fatigue and went to work on the new medical ward.

Several of the Grand Fleet members and their allies went to work immediately on creating a temporary medical ward. Everyone that was injured was transferred there, everyone but their captain.

Luffy was in critical condition. All available staff has been transferred over to the new ward while Law and Chopper remained aboard the submarine, doing everything they could to keep the Strawhat Captain alive.

"Chopper any updates?" Law had been restlessly trying to find any signs that the Captain was okay, but so far nothing.

"I got movement on the toe but that might just be muscle memory. Got anything?" Chopper was in the same both, employing all of his skill to save the life of Luffy.

"I notice some surfacing from the chest cavity but that could be due to blood clogging up the lungs." Law made a slight cut into the chest cavity, pulling it out from place. He observed the area and found that there was some fluid filling up the lungs. "Crap, Chopper we need to relieve the fluid as soon as possible!"

"Damn!" Chopper immediately went to work, and after an hour of draining and maintaining a steady flow of air, they managed to drain the fluid, but Luffy was still in a halfway point. He was dead, but the wasn't.

"We're going to be here for awhile." Stated Chopper who got up and continued working, only having a moment to take a breathe.

"Fine by me." Stated Law, it was like the crew was willing to do anything for their Captain, as it should be. Everyone else was concerned for the Strawhat Captain, but they all had to stay strong, specially the Grand Fleet commanders, as they represent the captain while he is away.

Transition to Magellan and Sanji, who joined Katakuri in the Iron Maiden where they discussed what to do next.

"We lost." Stated Sanji, who leaned against the stone railing on the top floor of Enies Lobby. All three of them were up in the tower where the Cp9 leader, Spandam, held Law captive.

"We were winning, but nobody predicted the arrival of the Beast Pirates. We are making too much enemies." Magellan had a cigar at hand, one that was given to him by Sengoku.

" _Here Magellan, to being used by the Marines!" Exclaimed Sengoku with a smile on his face._

" _Aye." Replied Magellan. Taking the Cigar and stashing it in his pockets._

He looked it over remembering the fallen ally with a smile on his face, and asked for a light from Sanji, who gave him one. They all shared a moment of silence.

"What's next then?" Sanji broke the silence and asked the important question. All the anger and adrenaline from the war made him irrational causing him to release his power, a power that could have easily destroyed allies and enemies alike.

"We have to regroup and heal as a unit. We can't go out making rash decisions. Not here not now." Katakuri finally replied. He was leaning against a wall, with one hand in his pocket and the other was flipping a coin. He was wearing his scarf over his face and if it was a stranger looking at him, they would think he looked menacing.

" _UP Katakuri! You can't beat anyone with that!" Sengoku and Katakuri managed to squeeze a one on one spar against one another. This fight thought Katakuri many things, the man was very strong that he can tell._

"Agreed." Stated Sanji, pulling out another cigarette to smoke. Magellan slowly nodded in agreement. The trio fell once again in silence.

" _We'll get them. I'll be there for all of it I promise." Sengoku stated towards Sanji who was still grieving over the betrayal of Vista._

" _Thanks, I'm counting on it." Replied Sanji with a smile._

"Katakuri, I'm going to head out with Doflamingo to Dressrosa, we need to update them on what's happening. And we're the fastest and most reliable to travel at the moment." Monet greeted her lover with a kiss on the lips which caused a lighthearted whistling from Magellan and Sanji. It was nice to find a reason to smile despite the dire situation they were in.

"Alright, just be careful. Just remember to call for me if when you need me. No matter what it is, I'll be there." Katakuri pointed at her pocket, which had his vivre card safely stashed in there. She gave him a wink and flew to the ground, using her snow ability to create wings like her former harpy form. He watched her fly away, with a stupid grin on his face.

"There goes the 21st Division, they have made it a mission to go to Elbaf and unite with fellow giants scattered throughout the world. They promise to return with a large Giant army." Katakuri changed the subject and pointed towards the sea, where the 21st Division immediately set sail. They sent out the distress call a couple days prior to invading Whole Cake Island. Dorry, Brogy, Oars Jr., Hajrudin and Surume all head out to reclaim the glory of the giant pirates.

"Yeah yeah lover boy. Whatever you say." Sanji gave him a lighthearted pat on the back while Magellan snickered to himself. It was good to laugh once in awhile.

* * *

The Cp9 Agents, who were skilled ship builders and carpenters, used their skill to build a statue of Blueno, their fallen comrade. They worked tirelessly at the order of Lucci, who told them to use their sadness as energy to honor their friend. The Franky family were formidable builders as well, and they help build the grandess statue they could make in honor of the fallen ally.

"Sorry for your loss men." The former marine commander/Donquixote family pirate spoke with Lucci privately as they grabbed a drink of water.

"Yeah me too." Lucci wore his tank top while his pet bird was in his shoulder. "He was there with me since the very beginning. Training as a spy at a young age...he has been my friend since the very beginning."

"He's gone but he won't be forgotten." Replied Franky who gave him a pat on the back, he pointed at the nearly finished statue and that brought a slight smile on the man's face.

"Yeah." He replied.

* * *

In the distance they could see a cloud of smoke, but thought nothing of it, for they knew who it was. Ace was going on a rampage, but who was the unlucky soul? It did not matter.

"You need to die!" The man was throwing fireball left and right, and the receiving end of his anger was none other than Brook of the Calamities.

"How do I die when I am already dead." The chilling voice of the skeleton rang true. He was indeed a skeleton who was only alive from his devil fruit ability. He used his cold, blue flame to counter Ace's hot red flame.

"I will kill you! For Luffy!" Ace created a set of green flame shaped like fireflies around Brook, that exploded at his command. The green flame seemed hotter than his blazing hot red flames but Brook managed to put up a wall of his own blue flame around himself, minimizing the damage. Ace found Brook who jumped aboard his ship when the teleportation happened and what does an angry brother do when they are angry about the possible death of their brother? They lash out, ofcourse it was warranted but now he was just fighting out of anger, no rhyme or reason.

"Fool!" A song echoed in Ace's head, before he screamed from the voices in his head. Brook managed to cut him with his blade, and entered the soul of the tortured Ace.

Brook had awakened his devil fruit. With his awakening, by fulfilling the single requirement of getting a droplet of blood from anyone, he could enter their soul. In real time, this process would only take a single second, but with Brook's skill, he could spend weeks or years within someone's soul learning of what makes that person.

He used this same skill with Marco, learning of his inner desires and thoughts that nobody else would ever know.

Now Brook found himself inside the soul of Ace, a blazing red flame covered his entire soulscape. Brook had to be careful, for a death in the soul would will result in his soul perishing as well.

Brook continued to walk in the endless inferno but was suddenly stopped by a young Sabo and Luffy who were both before him. In the soul world he could use his power in the same manner as in the real world. So he was able to make quick work of the soulscape clones.

Next he went through a difficult set of people, who could possibly be Ace's early crew members. Lastly he fought against Whitebeard, a truly strong figure in Ace's soulscape. He held Whitebeard at such a high regard that he was the most difficult clone that Brook had to deal with. When he finally delivered the killing blow, it opened a door to reveal Ace, who was staring with a look of disbelief in his eyes. He was not moving as Brook pierced the soulscape clone of Whitebeard.

Then the Whitebeard clone turned into Strawhat Luffy who collapsed on the ground disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Brook looked at Ace who remained unmoving. "I see." In the soulscape of Ace, Brook was there for weeks, but once he exited into the real world, it was only a mere second and the fight between Ace and Brook continued.

"No more." Brook sat down cross legged, with Ace pulling back his punch, confused at what had just happened.

"What are you doing?" Ace had two massive fireballs in each hand ready to burn the life out of the skeleton.

"I yield, take me to Mugiwara, I need answers." Brook simply stated. What was he doing? What was his motivation.

"Like hell!" Ace smacked the head of Brook, knocking him out of consciousness. The last thing he could here was something about lock up. Brook smirked, he'll get to Mugiwara. Why? He doesn't know either but Mugiwara gives of an aura of someone you want to follow, and someone you want to help. Never once did he experience that with Kaido.

He started his allegiance with the Beast as first being part of the man's collection of freaks. But he showed his strength, rising through the ranks through fear.

With Straw Hat, he could feel from both Marco and Ace the overwhelming respect and love they had for the man. That was all he needed to feel alive once more, his joy could bring him to break out in a song, but another time...another time.

* * *

"I told you to leave me be Tashigi." Zoro was still in a hospital bed in the new healing ward, most of the poison was gone from his body.

"Sorry, when did I ever listen? Remember you told me I needed 20 years to train in order to leave your guidance? I did that in two." She said with a smile. Crocodile was standing beside her, watching the child of Big Mom with constant vigilance.

On the other beds of the new healing ward, Gin, Dalton, Kaku, Pica, and Vergo, are amongst the injured who were yet to wake up but we're stable enough to be moved. Doflamigo was already up and Crocodile needed to find the man.

"What's you're allegiance boy." Crocodile had a cigar in his mouth, and the scar in his nose gave him a menacing look. But Tashigi knew that big bad Crocodile was like an overprotective father to her. And Zoro, well he felt no difference as he was strong in his own right, very strong.

"I guess I'm with Tashigi for the meantime." Replied Zoro, holding the hands of Tashigi.

"What will you do when you get a chance to return to your mother?" Asked Crocodile, who was asking all the important questions. Tashigi was not seeing it like Crocodile, and trusted her feelings for Zoro over everything.

"I owe your people my life, that much I know. But after the debt has been repaid, I will be on my way to my family. Swordsman's honor." Zoro brought out a small knife from his back pocket and cut his palm, letting the blood drip on the floor.

"Good to know boy." Crocodile knew that a swordsman's honor is a respectable vow, but he was still going to watch the kid. He made his way outside Zoro's room although not before noticing how much Zoro was able to comfort Tashigi, specially after what happened to Luffy. Outside the room he found Usopp, sitting on the floor and reading a book. "And you?"

"I'm with you till it's not in my best interest." Replied Usopp returning to his book.

Crocodile nodded and continued walking back to the ships, where he was going to continue checking on the rest of the crew.

As he made his way down the stairs, he was joined by Kuzan who walked beside him. "Rough day."

"Tell me about it." Replied the sandman.

"Luffy will be alright, from what Sabo says, and from my own experience. He is a tough guy." Stated the freeze user.

"Yeah" A brief silence filled the air before Kuzan continued.

"Me and Sabo have to report back to Dragon, Robin will stay behind as she is capable of lending a hand, a lot of it." Kuzan stated.

"Thank you for the help Kuzan, just get back in time for our next move. We'll keep you all updated. And if you need any help from us, we're there." Crocodile shook the hands of Kuzan and they parted ways. Then he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see a little girl who changed into an adult female before his eyes. "What Bonney."

"I'm going with them. I heard a rumor about a Reverie happening soon, and I need to be there."

"No one is stopping you." Crocodile replied he began to walk away but Bonney continued to explain herself.

"My father will be there. I need to save him from them..." Continued one of the supernovas. "...I just don't want to not be welcome when I come back. That's why I'm explaining so much..."

"Enough kid, you're always welcome here." With that Bonney stopped in her track as she watched Crocodile continue to walk away. She smiled and jumped in joy before running after Kuzan.

Crocodiles last stop was Caesar the clown, who has been nice from the get go. He was helping by carrying stop through the air. He was just strangely being nice. He was currently with Moria and Rob Lucci. They were just chatting amongst themselves when Crocodile passed by. "Caesar the Clown, as I've asked everyone today, what is your allegiance." Crocodile asked to which the Clown was taken aback and he took a moment to compose himself.

"I fought Strawhat at one point, experimented on children with the funding of Kaido...And I deeply regret it. I just want to be somewhere where I can make a positive influence and use my scientific expertise for the better." Caesar the Clown finished his thoughts and Rob Lucci and Moria both nodded signifying that they were okay with the move. Crocodile sighed and continued to make his way to the shipyard.

"I'll run it by everyone. Most likely...welcome to the Grand Fleet Caesar the Clown." Was the last thing he said.

'Now where is Doflamingo. Ah!' Crocodile found the man looking out on top of a mostly destroyed lookout tower. He was sitting on the edge watching the sea as waves crashed against the rocky edge of Enies Lobby.

"He knew where I was at all times. That's why I couldn't fail." Doflamigo began continuing to look at the distance. "I was in so deep in this business with him that I didn't think I have a way out. Then I met that Strawhat brat and he gave me hope." He paused for a moment giving Crocodile, who was standing beside the sitting Doflamigo time to speak.

"So did everyone." He commented but let Doflamigo continue.

"We were on our way to the war at Whole Cake Island. And I know you guys left Dalton to watch me incase I jumped ship. I get it...but he found us and his entire fleet was present. The entire Beast Pirate army that you guys fought against. How did fighting Big Mom's crew go anyway?"

"We were winning." Replied Crocodile.

"Right, of course. I didn't think anyone could prepare for two Yonko's and their army all at one time." He paused once more. "We were attacked, my entire family, and Dalton's crew as well, where we were tied down in front of the ships. We tried to fight as hard as we could, but with all of Kaido's force raining down on us, we had no chance. Anyway I got to go. See you in a few days." Doflamigo fashioned his coat into a proxy wings by using his string ability to fly. He joined with Monet and they made their way to Dressrosa in order to update King Riku of the events.

* * *

Forty bullets were shot in the air. Ten were for the fallen allies and comrades that lost their life in the war. Ten were for Sengoku, whose bravery against Kaido and sacrifice gave the group a chance to escape. Ten were for Blueno, who heroically sacrificed his life to save everyone. Ten were for Namur who tragically died at the hands of Charlotte Oven.

Everyone decided to honor Sengoku by giving a moment of silence for the former Fleet Admiral. He was a respectable man who just wanted to keep his friends safe.

Blueno was honored by the combined effort of the Cp9 agents and the Franky family in creating a statue to commemorate the heroic of the fallen friend and ally. The giant statue stands at the back end of the dock where everyone was at the moment. They were going to move it at the center of the Plaza after the ceremony.

Lastly was Namur, who's physical body was the only one they can bury.

"He taught me everything I know. I can never forget the time he beat my so badly that I finally understood that I can't rely on my talent alone, I had to train like everyone else. That's when I took my training seriously. All thanks to Commander Namur." Arlong was at the dock of Enies Lobby, where he was surrounded by everybody. Namur's body rest on a platform on the edge of the dock with his arms crossed and his attire the best attire a fishman could ever wear. He looked at peace and that was all that mattered. Everyone was present for the ceremony, all but Law, and Chopper who were still taking care of Luffy. "He would want us all to continue as Namur would not want to die a pointless death. He would want us to continue fighting until we reach our ultimate goal of bringing Strawhat Luffy to the rank of pirate king. And I know he's fighting for his life right now….but he'll be okay, he always is." The heartfelt message delivered by Arlong could be felt throughout the entire Grand Fleet, allies, and newcomers.

From his cell Brook could feel everyone's soul being touched by the message. Zoro could see everyone's sadness, and despite Usopp's apparent indifference, he would be crushed to find his crew in such a state of death.

"A friend, an ally, and a commander. May he rest in peace." Jinbei finished the service and pushed the wooden platform into the sea. He was assisted by Jozu ensuring that the platform was pushed gently.

The sun was setting perfectly with the direction of the wooden platform, and Marguerite was tasked with launching a burning arrow. She did so by letting Marco light the tip of her arrow and hit the wooden platform with relative ease. The Grand fleet watched as the burning platform carrying the dead body of Namur.

"May your spirit rest in peace." None of the crew was more affected than the man's long time allies, Ace, Jozu, and Sanji who had been there since the very beginning.

It was dead at night as most everyone had finally went to rest. Several people remained at watch just in case something happens, although most likely not.

But one man was awake throughout the night, his eyes closed and was sitting crossed legged on the floor. He opened one eye and saw that the guard posted in front of his cell was dozing off. He smirked deciding to take this opportunity to get his answer. Why is everyone so obsessed with helping Mugiwara?

Brook exited his physical body, floating in the air as a soul. With his experience and control, he floated towards the Heart Pirate Submarine, where Chopper and Law worked tirelessly to revive the half dead captain. Brook maneuvered himself so that they would not notice him. There was no shortage of Luffy's blood so he was able to enter Luffy's soulscape without a problem.

Inside he found himself surrounded by the entire Grand Fleet, having a blast and eating as much food as possible. This was inside the soulscape of the captain of the Strawhat Grand Fleet, he seemed to be happy, so what's keeping him from awakening?

"You shouldn't be here." Brook swiftly turned around with his blade pointed at the figure who came up beside him. It was Perona, the spy of the Strawhat Pirates. Before he could do anything, she punched him in his face, knocking him out of consciousness.

Perona had been inside Luffy's soul in search of an answer as well. She had been there since the morning of their arrival. She was tasked by Katakuri to enter the soul of the Captain in order to pull him back to life. Although so far she has yet to succeed.

So far, Ace defeats Brook and locks him up in prison, while the soul king might be swaying in his allegiance to Kaido.

Zoro with Tashigi, promises to pay back his debt while Usopp stays as it is in his current best interest to do so, although after the status quo change, the two men are an unknown.

Kuzan, Sabo, and Bonney make their way to the revolutionary Army base in order to join the plans for the upcoming reverie.

Doflamigo and Monet head to Dresrossa.

21st Giant Division heads to Elbaf.

Sengoku, Blueno, and Namur was sent off with a proper burial, the Grand Fleet honoring there memory.

And last but not the lease, Luffy continues to fight for his life as Law and Chopper are doing everything they can to give him that fighting chance.

Now Perona and Brook are inside Luffy's soulscape.

She tied up the skeleton and waited for him to awaken. Once he woke up Perona immediately asked him.

"What are you doing here?" Perona pointed her parasol at the skeleton, the spiked end inches from his neck.

"I just...need some answers." He replied groggily. Brook knew how dangerous it was to die in the soulscape, so he wasn't going to push his luck.

"What for?" Perona asked curiously.

"I need to know why everyone respects this man so much." Brook was implying Luffy.

"I can tell you but I still don't..." Perona couldn't finish her thought as an unknown figure slammed a giant bisento on the ground where she was standing. The man was Whitebeard, or a clone of him inside Luffy's mindscape.

"Untie me girl, I can help you." Brook insisted but Perona ignored him, she gracefully maneuvered in the air, not allowing the bigger Whitebeard to strike her. She was much faster but he was very strong.

"Stay down!" Perona managed to defeat the soulscape clone of Whitebeard, but another strong clone showed up, it was a soulscape clone of Shanks who got behind Perona and punched her on the ground.

"Stupid girl, you're going to die in here!" Brook yelled out his hard exterior showing that he was just a soft person on the inside. Perona would not budge, fighting the clone of a Yonko by herself. Brook could tell that the punch shook her up as she was noticeably slower. "I can help you." Flashes of his crew and how they died went through his head, their songs and happy times gone as they all aged and he continued to live on.

"Shut it!" Perona stubbornly continued to fight with soulscape Shanks ultimately standing above her, his sword ready to impale her. But before Shanks could stab her with his sword, Brook stabbed the soulscape clone with his own sword, burning the clone within a beautiful blue flame. "How did you….Captain?" She said in shock.

"Hi Perona." The man held the rope that bound Brook. Strawhat Monkey D. Luffy stood before her with a giant grin on his face.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** •

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu• **6th** Jinbei• **7th** Kuzan• **8th** Doflamigo• **9th** Kidd• **10th** • **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** Lucci• **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** • **21st** Dorry


	41. Messenger and Helmsman

_Featuring_

Wanda, the Messenger

Strawhat Grand Fleet 6th Division Commander Jinbei

Strawhat Grand Fleet 21st Division Commander Dorry

* * *

 **Wanda the Messenger**

She would be their messenger. At a young age, the biggest impact on her childhood was the death of Gol D. Roger. She can remember reading about how he died announcing to the world that One Piece was real. In her young days, she dreamed of finding the covenant treasure one day but the dream disappeared in the back of her mind as she aged.

Years of training earned her the respect of her people and she is one of the few people who has mastered her races' secrets and fighting techniques.

Now, she had been patrolling the 'edge' that was her duty for the day. For such a powerful figure, she was tasked with such a meager task. This was her duty, this was her sole purpose. It was to protect her people and the land in which they inhabit. Her ears perked up at a strange sound that came from the north side of the island. Her sense of hearing was one of the most powerful of her people and coming from the south end of the island, she can hear something was wrong. She made a mad dash towards the north end of the island to find that a giant Mammoth was rampaging through the island.

"WHERE IS RAIZO!" It yelled in anger.

"Please stop! We do not know. Just calm down Jack of the Calamities and you can look for Raizo. Just stop destroying everything." The Mink responded begging the beast to stop what he was doing.

"Shut it Inuarashi I know you are hiding him! Where is he!" The mammoth attempted to smash Inuarashi with its trunk only to be caught mid air by the same man. She smiled at this, she trusted the man's ability, she knew he would be alright.

She looked at the time and found that it was 2pm in the afternoon, just four more hours and they would have to withdraw.

She rallied her fellow minks to fight off the invading Beast Pirates. There she was, only a few hours ago, complaining about how her duty was dull and boring. Now she was fighting for the life of her people and their home. She was fighting for the ancient island of Zou and the Mink tribe.

Her name was Wanda, member of the Mink tribe, a canine breed. She swears on her cutlass that she will defend her land without reserve.

After five days of blood filled battle, the results of the deadliest battle in Mink history was finally in.

Jack had terrorize the Zou island for five days, and in that time, his men tortured and killed their people. Inuarashi lost one leg while Nekomamushi lost one arm. Raizo was never found in the island as nobody would give up his location, claiming that nobody knew a thing about him.

Wanda had been helping as much as she could, despite inhaling the same amount of poison as everyone else. The Whole time she continued to fight, the whole time she fought a losing battle they all were. This wasn't the case as they were keeping Jack's forces at bay, until they used an underhanded tactic of using poison. This gave the Beast Pirate an undeniable advantage.

It was the fifth day of the assault on Zou when Jack's forces suddenly retreated. But why?

Wanda found out hours after they had left, Jack retreated because Monkey D. Luffy had beaten Doflamigo in Dressrosa and that Kaido is gathering his forces to launch an attack at Luffy.

Then soon afterwards, reports of the death of Monkey D. Luffy at the hands of Big Mom and Kaido begun to surface. Luffy was already being regarded as a hero in Zou as his action led to the retreat of the Beast Pirates in her island.

This Strawhat Luffy peaked her interest as he seemed to be a respectable figure, amassing a massive fleet under him and yet the media seem to describe him as a despicable figure. She wonders if this was true, maybe she'll meet him, maybe she won't only time will tell.

In Spite of Inuarashi's weakened state, his request for her was to go out and seek help from Monkey D. Luffy. He had learned that Luffy was helping out a man named Momosuke a very important person to the Mink tribe as he was the son of their late lord, Oden.

"He has to be an ally Wanda."

"I will do as you say." With a bow, Wanda was off, using her electro to boost her movement. Being that she was a non-devil fruit user and had natural quickness, she was able to run through the surface of the water to get to Dressrosa.

Once she got there the Grand fleet had left already. She went directly to King Riku who first verified her allegiance with a long at her genuine nature he concluded that she was an ally. There he provided a small information that they were headed to Whole Cake Island but he warned her if she ends up being an enemy, he will kill her himself.

She heads to whole cake island with the intent of seeking help but what she saw was both magnificent and terrifying at the same time. An entire fleet of ships disappeared in a flash of light an entire fleet disappearing within a blink of an eye. After a few moments of silence, a cry of anger rang throughout whole cake island as the Beast Pirate thirst for more blood while the Big Mom pirate chased after the Germa 66 and Fire Tank Pirates. Them too managed to escape, going their separate ways.

As she stood for hours on top of a broken wooden platform, she watched as the beast pirates as they began to head out. In her mind she was wondering how she way going to be able to find the Strawhat Pirates.

Though her answer quickly hit her, literally. Apoo had been chasing after the pirate ship of Jack in order to rescue his ally and friend, Hawkins. The thing was, Apoo was a slight coward and he didn't know how to get aboard the ship without causing attention to himself. As Apoo was chasing after Jack's ship, he literally bump into Wanda. He put up his fighting stance as what he saw was an animal/human hybrid and he immediately assumed she was a member of the Beast Pirates. Wanda assumed he was a member of the big mom pirate and the two immediately crossed fist.

Wanda used her natural speed and flexibility to weave through Apoo's sound base strikes. He tried to fire off his attacks in the distance but Wanda kept coming closer and closer. He released a massive sound wave that cracked even the air. But Wanda was one step closer, electrocuting the pirate with her electro. Apoo passed out and Wanda carried him on her shoulder. She made a mad dash towards a cavern inside of the territory of Big Mom since it was the nearest island she can get to.

There she awaited for Apoo to wake up. And when he did he immediately tried to break free to no avail. He finally gave up after a few minutes of fussing. "If you're going to kill me, do it."

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already." Wanda pointed her cutlass at the throat of Apoo.

"What do you want...Beast Pirate!" He spat on the ground, inching the blade closer to his throat, indicating that he was not afraid to die. At that moment, Apoo was not a coward, not after failing to save his friend.

"I'm not a member of the Beast Pirate, and it is you I should question. What is your allegiance." His answer gave her a ray of hope.

"I am a member of the Strawhat Grandfleet!" Apoo stated proudly. At this, a figure came out of a mirror that was on the floor beside the duo. She held a small blade on her right hand and pointed it at both of them. She looked like a witch and yet she did not look menacing, not one bit. She pointed her blade at the duo and threatened them.

"Take me to strawhat pirates or I'll kill both of you!" She exclaimed, she had a look of desperation in her face.

"Right you will..." Wanda twirled her cutlass, disarming the woman in a single twirl of her blade. The woman was in shock and tried to pick up her weapon, but now she had Wanda's blade pointed at her heart. She slowly got up and raised both hands. "Alright who the hell are you people and what is your allegiance!"

"I'm Apoo and I'm with the Strawhat Grandfleet." Apoo replied, a little terrified at the angry Mink.

"My name is Charlotte Brulee, and I need to get to the Strawhat Grandfleet to save big brother Zoro!" She stated.

"So you are with Strawhat? And you are with Big Mom pirates?"

"Yes." Apoo replied.

"I'm where older brother Zoro goes!" Brulee replied.

"I see...hmm what do you bring to the table, if I help you get to your brother." Wanda asked the woman. Apoo she was already sure he could help.

"I travel through mirrors..."

"Excellent, I'll kill you if you do anything funny. Apoo, you can provide us with a mirror." Wanda cut the ropes that bound Apoo. He was confused but complied nevertheless. He handed her a pocket size mirror.

"Can you get us to the Grand Fleet through here?" Wanda handed her the mirror.

"I suppose." The truth was, Brulee would enter the mirror world through the small pocket size mirror, but she wasn't sure if she could find a mirror that would exit to the Grand Fleet, there's millions of mirror in her world. She just said yes since she didn't want to get killed, not quite yet.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Jinbei 6th Commander of the Strawhat Grand Fleet**

In another time he was their helmsman, but in this life he was the 6th commander of the Strawhat Grand Fleet, one of the most powerful collection of people that the world has ever seen.

At a young age Jinbei had always been a workhorse. He would train day and night in order to hone his skill, to become stronger. His mentor was Fisher Tiger, the hero. The same man who freed countless numbers of slaves from the hold of the celestial dragons. A hero, that's all he wanted to be. He witnessed the death of Queen Otohime at the hands of a celestial dragon, but her message remained close to his heart.

His adventure was grand as he made a name for himself after the death of Fisher Tiger. He led the Fishman pirates into relevance inspiring aspiring pirates such as Arlong the Saw, and Hody Jones. At the beginning he resented humans for what they've done, but countless days spent with Whitebeard and his crew gave him a different view of humans. Several years later his fame drove him to become one of the Shichibukai. He already trusted Whitebeard to watch over fishman island but he wanted to be extra safe. There he met many prominent figures. When it was first created, the members were himself, Dracule Mihawk, Gecko Moria, Boa Hancock, and Crocodile. As time progress people were being added one after the other but they would soon be defeated by none other than Monkey D. Luffy. Crocodile was the first to fall, joining the man in his conquest of the world.

There was no better testament of strawhat's influence than during the war when Crocodile betrayed the marines to rejoin with the grand fleet. He then spoke with Arlong for a brief moment about the influence of said man and he knew that the man was special. After switching allegiance and betting on the young pirate, he was locked up in level six of Impel Down. There he spent majority of his time with Crocodile, where they would just talk about everything. These conversations is what cemented his belief on Luffy.

Crocodile, once a notorious pirate who took over an entire nation has given up his ways in order to see that Monkey D. Luffy becomes the next King of Pirates.

As they continued to speak with each other in their cell they were rescued by the Grandfleet commander Kuro and Whitebeard's former first division commander Sanji. Kuzan from the revolutionary army also assisted the escape. How could one man command such a strong force, and it seemed like they are willing to do what's necessary, they just know what to do.

As they returned to the headquarters of the grand fleet, he was welcomed with open arms.

"So what do you say?"

"If you'll have me, I'll be glad to accept." Jinbei replied without hesitation.

Then after two years of growing the crew, training and helping everyone reach a new height in their skill. Jinbei was made into the six commander of the Grand fleet. The person he was able to help most was Arlong, training him along with Namur to further evolve his strengths.

He, along with Arlong, and Namur, where an avid ambassador of Fishman Island, letting everyone know that Monkey D. Luffy will protect Fishman Island as Whitebeard died in the hands of the marines. At first he had little support but as the time passed he was able to convince King Neptune to hold off the persistent Big Mom and proclaim that Fishman Island is under the protection of Monkey D. Luffy.

As the strawhat pirates arrived in Fishman Island, there was no doubt in his mind that Luffy would be the man he always imagined him to be. He was more than right, as Luffy and his crew quickly dismantled the New Fishman pirates.

During the War against Big Mom at whole cake island, he felt that he could have done more, he should have done more to prevent the death of Namur. And yet all he can do is move on and learn from his regret.

He reflected on the life he had before joining the Strawhats and smiled. His name was Jinbei, a warrior of the sea, and now he was the Sixth commander of the Strawhat Grand fleet. In this moment, he watched as his fallen brother sailed away towards the sunset while on a burning platform.

* * *

 **Elbaf Island**

The 21st division consist of a few members. Dorry stands at the helm as their commander as he's proven that his brain is much more suitable for the role than Brogy's brawn. After Dorry and Brogy, there was Oars Jr. a former ally of the Whitebeard Pirates, he truly respected that crew. But at the death of Whitebeard, his services was welcomed by the Strawhat Grand Fleet. Then Surume became a giant pet of the crew, providing a giant help in the sea. The last to join their crew was Hajrudin, the giant who fought in Corrida Colosseum along with Sanji and the rest of the Strawhat Grand fleet allies. In that moment he did not know he would join, but after Dressrosa, there was no doubt in his mind.

Hajrudin had always wanted to recreate the giant pirates, and this was the closest it has ever been. Albeit he would want to lead it himself, but in time, in time he will.

"Alright boys, there's the motherland itself." Elbaf island is an island filled with giant trees and mountain ranges that fits a giant. All the properties of the island are sizes that could fit a giant. For example, for a human size tree, it would be twice or three times taller than a human, this is the same case with a giant. This caused a brief period of time where the once peaceful giants would be constantly raided for supply that inhabited their island. They finally decided to fight back and the giant pirates were born. As they docked near the beach, Surume was instructed to watch the ship. His main task was to fight off the many sea kings from destroying their giant ship.

Oars Jr. jumped in the water but he wasn't as tall as the other giants so he still needed to swim closer to the shore in order to finally be able to stand. Dorry and Brogy easily walked towards the shore while Hajrudin decided to jump towards the island in a single bound. They were welcomed with giant palm trees, shells on the beach, rocks from their home land and specially animals that fit the belly of a giant. Hajrudin and Oars Jr. were instructed to hunt for food. While Dorry and Brogy looked around the island to see if there was any arrivals. There was not.

This caused the duo to doubt that any giants were still alive other than themselves. That night they sat around a campfire while Surume was still guarding their ship.

"We must be the last of our race." Concluded Hajrudin as he dug in on his bowl of crab soup. Oars Jr. has picked up a couple of trick from Sanji after spending a good majority of his life with the Whitebeard crew and now the Strawhat Grand Fleet.

"Don't lose hope young one." This was Dorry's final message for the night and the group went to sleep.

Suddenly, as the sun rose, a sound of drum beats could be heard from the distance, as several ships filled the horizon with the flag of the once proud Giant Pirates hanging on top of each ship.

The quartet patted each other in the back, admiring the new arrivals. They had a giant grin on their faces as several giant dismounted from their respective ships and made their way to the shore. The first to arrive was a surprise as it was a Marine officer by the name of Ronse, followed by Lacroix. They were wearing traditional Giant Pirate attire and stood before the 21st division. They participated in the War of the Best and fought alongside the marines. So what was the deal?

"I know what you are thinking and my answer to that is that we had no choice." Lacroix already knew they remembered them from the war and beat them to it. "Imagine giants amongst humans, we stick out! So in order to preserve the remaining members of our race, we made a deal with the marines of helping them as long as they left us alone."

"You could have told us this brother, we would have pulled all of you under Strawhat Luffy's flag." Replied Dorry.

"It is not that simple, as our deal with the marines is a double edge blade. They left our people alone, but they kept a close eye on our movements. We have children, and families. While we were in the war, in order to ensure that we would not betray them, they kept some marines nearby our new island. They threatened us." Lacroix pointed at the ships behind him, where Hajrudin noticed many young giants peeking from a distance. "We left as soon as we can, while the marine was at a disfunction, we left and we answered your call. So what now Dorry and Brogy? Will you answer for our race?"

"We made a call for any giants that wanted to help bring our race back to what it once was. And I never imagined I will see children again. After a century I see little children who will grow up to be strong personalities within our race. We welcome all giants! For Strawhat Luffy and the Grandfleet, I Dorry, the 21st Division Commander of the Grand fleet, welcome all of you to the Strawhat Grand Fleet! As for the children and your loved once, we will protect them under the Strawhat flag with all our might!" There was a brief round of silence. Then an enthusiastic clap started from the children of the giants and everyone joined in whistling and clapping in excitement.

Dorry extended his hands "What do you say?" in which Lacroix took replying with

"I say we celebrate with a feast made for giants!" The two men shook hands and the recreation of the Giant Pirates was complete.

* * *

 **Within Luffy's Soulscape**

 _Previously..._

 _"Stupid girl, you're going to die in here!" Brook yelled out his hard exterior showing that he was just a soft person on the inside. Perona would not budge, fighting the clone of a Yonko by herself. Brook could tell that the punch shook her up as she was noticeably slower. "I can help you." Flashes of his crew and how they died went through his head, their songs and happy times gone as they all aged and he continued to live on._

 _"Shut it!" Perona stubbornly continued to fight with soulscape Shanks ultimately standing above her, his sword ready to impale her. But before Shanks could stab her with his sword, Brook stabbed the soulscape clone with his own sword, burning the clone within a beautiful blue flame. "How did you….Captain?" She said in shock._

 _"Hi Perona." The man held the rope that bound Brook. Strawhat Monkey D. Luffy stood before her with a giant grin on his face._

Continued...

"Captain...how..." Perona was shock to say the least. One moment her captain was laying on the operating table with Law and Chopper doing everything they can to help him. Now he was there, in front of her, albeit it was a soulscape version of him.

"Come follow me, we don't have much time." Luffy casually walk towards something, Perona tried to look ahead and saw that where they were going was constructed based on what Luffy was thinking. Brook followed closely behind with Perona watching every move he made.

"I saved you from dying in this soulscape world." Brook reminded Perona that she could have easily died.

"Yeah well I didn't." Perona walked faster as Luffy was starting to walk faster and faster. It was his soul, and they were just visitors of his soul world. This was made apparent when Luffy disappeared like a cloud of dust, fading into nothingness.

The duo was suddenly surrounded by mountain bandits, on a forested area. The mountain bandits were led by a stern looking woman who seems to be scolding them. Then the memory changed to where the same lady was giving them food and shelter. This gave them a warm feeling on the inside for some reason.

"We're just feeling what he felt on this memory. It is etched in his soul and we are just a guess of his, we are at his mercy." Brook whispered to Perona, but she didn't take kindly with the Beast Pirate.

"This is my first time extending my spirit into the realm of the soul, but you don't have to hold my hands on this. Thank you very much." The environment shifted into the duo watching as Luffy swore an oath of brotherhood with Ace and Sabo. Perona has warm memories of Ace and Sabo as they were her allies, while Brook only managed to encounter Ace. Both of their encounter was brief but Brook can tell he was formidable. The first encounter was a fight in which Ace was just trying to distract Brook, but the most recent one was an angry Ace who was dishing out power moves one after another. But he was very rash in his decision, Brook could only smile at the thought of fighting against an Ace with the same set of intensity but using his head like their first fight.

"So you ate the spirit fruit?" Brook asked.

"Something like that, more of a hollows ability, but it's in the realm of spirits." Perona casually answered as she continued to watch the life of a young Luffy transpire. She began to feel sad at the sight of Sabo sailing away, only to be burned down by a celestial dragon. She could feel the heartbreak that filled Luffy that day but that couldn't be, as Sabo was alive and well. So what happened? Her question was answered as they remained where they were until night time, it was strange that Luffy was not present with them. In the night they noticed that the little boy named Sabo was floating on a wooden pile, then as the sun rose, a ship that housed the revolutionary army rescued him. They were confused at why they were seeing something that Luffy did not experience first hand.

"That's how I thought it went down anyway." Luffy appeared from out of nowhere. He was standing behind them as they slightly jumped in shock. "Come now, you need to follow me, keep up this time." He smiled at them and kept walking once more.

In the outside world, Law and Chopper were working tirelessly on Luffy and he was still not responding to anything. That was until that moment, where his hands moved a little, and the heart rate monitor indicated steady heart beat from the man.

"Chopper we got him!" Law felt a new surge of energy as he knew the whole time that Luffy would be alright, and now there's more evidence than ever.

"Alright let's keep at it!" Chopper felt the same wave of energy as despite being up for more than a day, they were not going to rest until Luffy was stable.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** • **Wanda No Bounty**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th Jozu•6th** Jinbei•7thKuzan• **8th** Doflamigo• **9th** Kidd• **10th** • **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** Lucci• **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** • **21st** Dorry


	42. Spy and Musician

_Featuring_

Perona, the Spy

Brook, Ten of the Calamity

Strawhat Grand Fleet 8th Division Commander Doflamigo

Strawhat Grand Fleet 14th Division Commander Monet

* * *

 **Perona, Spy of the Strawhat Pirates**

She was their Spy. In her early life she had always been a shy orphan. She never let anyone in. One day she awoke with a fruit lying beside her bed and being a child, she ate it. How did it get there? Probably a spirit, but she never found out. It was disgusting to say the least but it turned out being the hollow fruit. In her youth she was never scared of the supernatural so she welcomed the hollows as her friends.

They would play at night, scaring all the children in the orphanage.

"I like you, and you, not like those mean kids, they never want to play with me." Perona had let two hollows float in the air, and she would imagine that they were her friends, when in truth, they were just an extension of her abilities.

Countless months passed and nobody took a chance at her, since she was a strange child. So she did the only logical thing she could do at a young age, she ran away from the orphanage and never looked back.

Her devil fruit ability allowed her to float in the air as she can turn into a hollow, she can phase through objects and make people feel miserable if she so wanted. And as a young child who was neglected, she wanted to cause misery upon others. As the days went by she began to float aimlessly, now confused at what her purpose was in life. She had grown tired of making everyone feel worthless as it wasn't entertaining any longer.

She stumbled across Thriller Bark in its early development. Moria, the owner of the giant ship, welcomed her and her ability as it made him excited to have someone who can make the enemy feel miserable. Plus her ability worked well with his island. Days turned to months as Moria gathered powerful people in his island, but the man was distant, and this was due to Kaido the Beast killing of his entire crew before he could do anything about it. This made Moria distant, and this made Perona anxious for a place in which she can be accepted.

In the arrival of the Strawhat Pirates in Thriller Bark, Perona instantly became friends with Marguerite, she was tasked by Moria to kill her, but instead she became friends with her.

With the Strawhats' victory against Moria, she was quick to accept their invitation to join the Strawhat Pirates.

As the official member of the Strawhat Pirates and not a subordinate member in the Grand Fleet, she had higher authority than those members, yet she did not take advantage of her position. She was humble and kind which earned her immediate respect from the crew and the fleet.

During the War of the Best, she was the first to get a glimpse of the battle, with her ability, she flew to Marineford and looked around for more valuable intel. As the Strawhat Pirates entered the war, Perona was tasked along with Marguerite to fight Boa Hancock and keep her busy while Captain Luffy attempts to rescue his brother.

They kept her busy alright, but unfortunately, a cyborg used its devil fruit ability to send everyone of the crew to a different direction.

She learned that her captain got away, but she woke up in the base of the revolutionary army. She sent out a message to everyone that they would need two years before they could reunite, this was her Captain's wish. There she was able to create a friendship with Robin, who she was paired with for the next two years.

They were a valuable duo for the revolutionary army, as they were able to carry out stealthy mission without fail. Although there was one mission that was too close for comfort.

Perona and Robin were sent out to identify the name and connection of a celestial dragon. This beings were the sole enemy of the Revolutionary as they were the puppeteers that believe that they are above everyone else. They got too close to the celestial dragon, protected by a large amount of strong guards. They managed to get away but it was too close for comfort.

On her last mission with the revolutionary army, her training and growth throughout the past two years was all thanks to them. She helped them one last time as Robin was trying to find the location of her friend, and one of the benefactors of the revolutionary army. After the war of the best, Kuma had disappeared in the face of the map. With the help of Perona, they were able to locate the man in a remote island, trying his hardest to battle his programming.

Perona parted with the revolutionary in good terms.

As she arrived in Sabaody, she immediately apprehended a group of imposter that pretended to be her crew members. She did so just before Gin and Kuro were about to be killed. Although when Perona thought about it, there was no way they would have lost.

Reuniting with the crew, she had a pretty quiet run during fishman island. She was a catalyst on shifting the war but her role was minor compared to the others.

During Punk hazard she also had a quiet run.

Although during the Dressrosa saga, she was a pivotal part in learning about Doflamigo's trickery. She along with Vergo saved the life of King Riku, and after Luffy defeats Doflamigo, King Riku resumed his rule of Dressrosa.

Then in Whole Cake island, she fended of the invading Beast Pirates as Vergo suffered a severe injury from the works of Jack.

"Keep pressure on your wound to stop the bleeding." Perona gracefully maneuvered through a group of Beast pirates who were trying to make a name for themselves by kill members of the Strawhat Pirates. Unfortunately for them, the Strawhat Pirates were not weak, not one bit. She threw a hollow straight at one of the Beast Pirate, causing him to sink on both knees, another pirate tripped over his comrade and fell flat on his face. Two more Beast Pirate tried to get close but met the pointy end of Perona's parasol. Quiet easily she dismantled the Beast PIrates, forcing them out of the Iron Maiden. If Jack would have stayed, she knew they were in trouble, but they were okay as soon as he left out of boredom. It also helped that Marguerite was snipping some beast pirates from the eagle's nest of the ship.

As they were all saved by Blueno, Perona was immediately tasked by Katakuri to look for answers regarding their captain. She was the only capable of going within someone's soul and that was what she did.

Now she was tasked with the very important job of going in Luffy's soul world, trying to awaken her captain from his deep slumber.

* * *

 **Brook the Ten Calamity**

In another life he was their musician, but in this life he was the Ten Calamity of the Beast Pirates, but for how long? It has been so long since he was a young man, all he could remember was he had a fairly musically filled childhood. That was how he had a strong affiliation with music. Since he was young he enjoyed music and delivered it.

Years passed and in his early adulthood he joined a pirate crew. That same pirate crew died as they aged while he lost his flesh and turned into bones. He ate the Resurrection fruit, granting him the gift of immortality but it was also his curse.

He found himself under the collection of Kaido, a man who collected freaks of natures. He let it happen as his spirit was completely drained. He watched his friends die, he could not die. So now he was simply a walking,living skeleton.

Brook would be showcased in front of some members of the Beast Pirates he would go out on a stage like a circus freak and they would look at him in fear. But as the time passed he grew tired of being a freak and eventually he fought back.

He got a hold of a cane and infused it with his resentful, and vengeful soul.

That day, he managed to kill several Beast Pirates, only stopping when King and Jack held him down for Kaido's judgement.

Kaido was instantly smitten by the skeleton, he offered a high ranking position in his crew. Brook agreed but only if he had his own island.

That was how Howling Wolf Island came to be. Kaido gave it to Brook in exchange for his loyalty.

Loyalty was a loose interpretation of Brook and Kaido's relationship. Brook would only ever come out when there was a grand battle taking place. He was not scared of Jack as he would stop by to try and tell him what to do. He refused and Jack didn't push his luck. For some odd reason, Brook gave off a threatening aura that not even Jack would challenge. Although Brook was really scared of Queen and King, two people he has yet to really see in action. Apparently, they are so strong, they make Jack look like a lost puppy. That was the rumours anyway.

In the aftermath of the War of the Best, Marco the Phoenix was transported into his island by Bartolomeo Kuma. Why? He didn't know either.

But in that two years, he had a renewed fire within himself. Marco the Phoenix was training tirelessly in order to aid Straw Hat Luffy in his quest of becoming the King of Pirates. Why? Why go through such extreme lengths for someone else's' dream? He needed answers. Marco eventually got away after two years of training. Brook didn't even try to stop him as he let him leave.

In the passing days, Brook found a new interesting group of people. The Zoan users that were the former Cp9 agents. Brook immediately took care of them and brought them to the attention of Kaido. He liked the addition of more zoan users. But he was immediately upset when Ace invaded his land and ran away with the Cp9 agents.

Jack tried to fight him but Kaido got in between.

During Whole Cake Island, he crossed with Kuzan, an ice elemental type fruit user. The battle was exciting to say the lease but it did not last that long. Kuzan was pulled through a door and Brook chased after him by remembering his soul. As he got close to Kuzan's soul, he disappeared along with the Strawhat Grandfleet in thin air.

At Enies Lobby, he was in the middle of enemy line and what do you know, Ace was the one to apprehend him. An angry Ace to be exact. He entered Ace's soul world and found that he was very loyal to his brother Luffy. Again he wondered why this is. He had to learn the answer. So Now Brook is in Luffy's soulworld, trying to understand what makes Luffy so likeable by his crew. And his forced loyalty with Kaido, wavering with each passing minute.

* * *

 **Doflamigo and Monet to Dressrosa**

Silence filled the air as the two travelled towards Dressrosa. It was still awkward between the two. Doflamigo decided on breaking the silence, he felt like he owed her especially with the new change in his life view.

"Mugiwara is a strong, and powerful figure. He is truly worthy of his rank and stature." Doflamigo begun, slapping himself mentally for saying something so dumb. It was dumb not because it was the wrong statement, it was dumb because he wanted to start apologizing, not talk casually like old friends. Damn this nice thing was hard. The former shichibukai thought. Here was a man who ruled an entire nation through fear and deception, who killed countless people, trying to seek redemption one step at a time.

"Yeah. What's your deal Doflamigo?" Monet finally asked the important question. What is his deal, why the sudden change. It was such a loaded question there was so many things she needed answers too.

"Mugiwara has showed me that there's more to life than money, power, and fame. I guess I was so hung up for it for so long that I didn't think things could change. He showed me that things could change. I was serving under Kaido for so long, making blood money for so long, leading for so long that I grew tired. And now I just want to see this man become the king of pirates, for if he can change my view in life, he can change the dirty world we live in." Doflamingo continued to fly beside Moet, not once looking at her as he spoke. He was still ashamed for what he did and it was now time to move on. One step at a time.

"You know I truly respect you. You save myself and my sister from a life of hardship and pain. We could have been selling our bodies in order to eat but you gave us shelter and a purpose to exist. Your dealings was dirty but it was still better than living on the street. We didn't know any better either, so I still thank you for that, and whatever got you to change your mind, keep it up." Monet closed the conversation with that, and Doflamigo was glad she saw things as she did.

They arrived in Dressrosa in due time and found that the city was bustling with excitement, gone were the days of fear when Donflamigo ruled with an iron fist. Gone are the toys that once covered the streets of Dressrosa. The island has become a strong nation once more, with King Riku at the helm, Rebecca his grand daughter by his side, and Kyros the greatest warrior of Dressrosa as the chief of kings guard. They were greeted at the gates by Kyros himself who led them to the castle. People who giving Doflamigo a dirty look as he passed the streets. Although no one did anything physical to harm him.

"Ignore it, I'm sure you know where they are coming from." Kyros said as he continued to look forward, he was speaking to Doflamigo. Ofcourse, he understood, that was why he needed to redeem himself, but how? He still hadn't figure that out yet.

As they arrived in the castle Doflamingo noticed that his decorations had been changed into a more traditional look, he could remember the decorations from ten years ago, before he invaded the nation. It was back to how it was before. As it should be.

"Welcome Strawhat Grand Fleet Commanders, I heard the unfortunate news. I'm sorry to hear of your lost." King Riku welcomed the duo in his throne room, where he was busy with paperwork. He gave them a moment of his time, that was all he could spare.

"Yes, we only came by to update you on the status of the Grand Fleet, we are fine and recovering from the blindside by Kaido and the Beast Pirates. We will be back and running in time. We just wanted to make sure that you continue to raise our flag as our defeat at the hands of Big Mom and Kaido has circled the globe already. We don't want our islands to lose all hope." Monet was a great speaker, Doflamigo remained silent.

"We owe Mugiwara our life, we would never take down his flag!" King Riku shook both of their hands, a moment of eerie silence filled the air as King Riku shook the hands of his former enemy. Not all was forgiven, but this newfound alliance was not one King Riku will question again. Doflamigo did not drop his gaze from the King as the two separated from their firm handshake, he learned so much from just a handshake, and he was grateful.

They were led back into the dinning hall as King Riku needed to return to his paperwork. There Princess Rebecca had prepared them a meal which she insisted they ate.

"Thank you." Said Monet, Doflamigo was thankful as well.

"It's the least I could do." She seemed to bare no more grudges towards Doflamigo as she was generally a kind person in heart. "How's everyone?" She seemed to be itching to ask a certain question, but Monet could not figure out what.

"Everyone is well, we had some casualties from the battle as well as heavy injuries." Monet paused and remembered that her and Marco had a thing. "And Marco is alright."

"That's good to hear." She said with a giant grin on her face.

That concluded the meal and the two were off.

"I just received a message from Kuro, they want us to keep going and update all the islands we currently control."

"Sure thing." Doflamigo replied. It was a new day, a new life, for him.

The duo went through the islands that were under Strawhat Grandfleet, most of which were sure that everything was okay, some thought that Luffy had died. They did not give a definite answer but they were sure he was okay, he had to be right?

The entire trip went without much fuss and it was now time to return to Enies Lobby.

"This was pretty successful." Monet commented, growing slightly more comfortable with the former warlord.

"Hey Monet." He too felt that he was slightly getting better as a person, as he was now paying for his sins.

"Yeah?" She looked at him wondering what it was he wanted to say.

For some reason he was going to blurt a secret he has yet to tell anyone. For some reason he trusted her with this. "Donquixote, Rosinante is alive, I didn't kill my brother."

"What?!" Was all she could say.

 _The faithful "Death" of Donquixote Rosinante_

" _Why did you betray me brother..." Doflamigo was standing before his brother, his gun pointed directly at his heart. Everyone was instructed to leave them, as the two shared a moment. Rosinante put a silent field around them, allowing them to talk peacefully._

" _You have to change your way brother." Was all Rosinante said. Doflamigo closed his eyes and shot at his brother, the bullet only grazing his heart. Doflamigo kneeled down besides his brothers fallen body and whispered in his ears._

" _Stay down brother, for today you are dead." Doflamigo gave his brother a kiss on top of his head and walked away._

" _Leave the body where it is, leave it as an example." Doflamigo look at his brother one last time before walking away with his men following him closely behind. That day he showed mercy, that day he spared his brother as in the middle of the night, Rosinante got up and limp towards the dock, where he got on a boat and went as far away from Dressrosa as possible._

 _It would not be for another year that Doflamigo would receive a message from his brother. It was a sealed envelope with their family logo. Inside was the letter R along with a toy soldier._

" _Good." Was all Doflamingo said, his brother was with…._

* * *

 **Within Luffy's Soulscape** (continued…)

"Remember keep up." His voice was a little distorted as they have been within the soul world for some time.

"It's only been a few seconds in the real world." Brook stated. As he kept a pocket watch that indicated real time on the outside world. They could experience so much within Luffy's soulscape and it would only be a few seconds in the real world. This is the magic of soul world.

Now the duo found themselves looking at Katakuri, who was tied to a post. He was badly beaten yet his resolve remained firm. This was how Katakuri was recruited into the crew and they witnessed every second of it.

Brook could feel the respect Luffy was receiving from all of his subordinate. One after the other, they joined him, was it his overwhelming charisma? Charm? His character?

Tashigi was next after defeating Buggy the Clown. Then Enel with the recruitment of the Black Cat Pirates into the Grand Fleet. Marco the Phoenix followed after Don Krieg was decimated by the rookie pirate captain and Gin joining the fold. They then ventured off into the Grand Line where Marguerite joined their cause along with the Baroque works agents. More and more people flocked into Luffy's crew as the time passed and Brook marveled at his gravity. People were naturally drawn to him. They weren't following him out of commitment or fear, they followed him because they wanted to. This gave Brook a smile on his face. He barely noticed as the memory passed of Law, and Vergo joined the crew, as well as some prominent figure of the Strawhat Grand Fleet. Last to join was Perona, the spy, who was standing beside him. This one he noticed as she was standing still, curious at what her captain really thought of their encounter.

 _Chapter 12: Spy_

 _"We did it!" Screamed Luffy falling on his back, everyone else either took a knee or remained standing, exhausted from their adventures. "And Perona, thank you for helping us out."_

 _"No problem, I didn't like that guy anyway, always so creepy and bossy." Replied Perona, sticking her tongue out at the fallen Moria._

 _"What can you do anyway?" Asked Luffy, determining what her official title will be._

 _"Well I can phase through walls, I can summon ghost that can affect people's mood. That's all I know of my power so far."_

 _"Alright I know now, you can be our official spy! Someone who can gather information on enemies before we get there!"_

 _"Sweet, I can do that."_

 _"Welcome to the Strawhat Pirates." Everyone said with a smile._

They both felt a warm feeling surge through them as they could feel the happiness of the Captain. It was the same feeling they got after a new member of the Strawhat Pirates joined the crew. Perona felt gross after thinking that her Captain did not really like her as an addition to the crew, she always had a small doubt in her mind but all doubts were now gone. She knew her Captain's true feelings towards the entire crew and she was glad she witnessed it.

"Your curiosity could be dangerous you know." Brook said from beside her.

"No more doubts." She smiled as the figure of her Captain emerge and the duo continued to follow.

Brook had a grin in his face, this man Strawhat Luffy, he was going to be worth following after all.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** • **Wanda No Bounty**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu **•6th** Jinbei•7thKuzan• **8th** Doflamigo• **9th** Kidd• **10th** • **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** Lucci• **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** • **21st** Dorry


	43. Shipwright and Shipwright

_Featuring_

Vergo, the Shipwright

Franky, Former Heart of the Donquixote Pirates

Strawhat Grand Fleet 7th Division Commander Kuzan

Strawhat Grand Fleet 7th Division Vice Commander Sabo

Jewelry Bonney

* * *

 **Vergo, Shipwright of the Strawhat Pirates**

He was their Shipwright. He couldn't remember much from his childhood, only that he met his future wife in his early days. She was tomboyish, and he was a shy child but they both outgrew their early molds to become mature adults.

"You're Vergo right?" She said to him as he sat by a tree, reading his book in peace.

"Yeah." He looked up, the sun shining pass her bright blood hair. She gave him a sheepish smile, somewhat mischievous as well.

"Come play with us, we need another person to make it even." She pointed at her other friends, all of which were waiting for her to return.

"No thanks." He put his nose back into the book, trying to make her go away, but she was persistent. She pulled him and yanked him towards the playground. Vergo was surprised at her strength as such a little girl was able to pull him up. Not that he was any bigger but it was common knowledge that girls were weaker than boys, at least that's how he was brought up to believe.

And boy was he wrong, that day, Vergo played with the neighborhood kids and he had fun. His eyes was fixated with the girl with the blond hair.

In the years that passed, Vergo grew close with this girl, as he developed into a young man, he noticed that she too developed into a young woman, so did the other boys. They all tried to take her on a date and she would kindly refuse them all.

"Why?" Vergo would ask. She stepped closer, inches away from his face and whispered.

"Because you haven't asked me yet." He didn't know what gave him such confidence that day but he gave her a quick peck on the lips and her smile was mesmerizing. From that day on they walked hand and hand throughout the village, everyone was dejected that Vergo got the girl.

Then she was gone, one day she was with him and the next she died from the activity of some dangerous pirates. She had been walking along the beach, making her way to where Vergo was working on a ship, then an invading pirate fleet fired a bullet that effectively killed the woman of his dreams, the girl with the blonde hair dead before him. He never thought he would be happy again as his range caused him to show the first sign of his armament haki. He was able to cover his arms in the thick black armor. He held his love in his arm as she died with a smile and Vergo gently rest her on the ground. He got up, anger consuming his entire being and he went berserk, decimating all in his path. Two hours has passed since the pirates attempted to invade the island and the Marine Captain Garp arrived with a shocked looked on his face.

All the pirates were dead, as one man stood on the beach, his body covered in blood, on hand carrying a shovel, the other a bamboo stick he used as a weapon. In front of him was a tombstone, and Garp slowly walked up to the young man, placing a hand on his shoulders.

"It's okay." It was that day that Garp brought the boy aboard his ship, training him to hone his skill. It was that day that Vergo became a demon.

Several months passed and Vergo rose through the ranks with ease, becoming the right hand man of Captain Garp. He focused on growth, forgetting everything else. The death of his girl still brought nightmares in his sleep.

Vergo sat by a metal post onboard Captain Garp's giant marine ship, he was reading a book when a marine officer approached him, he looked up and he was yet again blinded by the sun shining through her beautiful brunette hair.

"Yes?" This was all too familiar, it couldn't have been a coincidence, but it had to be.

"Sir, I wish to request for a spar, Sir!" She said saluting at Vergo and maintaining proper posture. He looked behind her to see a couple marine officers snickering amongst themselves while they mopped the deck. He then returned his gaze at her.

"They put you up to this?"

"They said that I can get out of doing chores by defeating you sir." She replied, she was very honest, he admired that trait.

"I see." He removed his coat and accepted her challenge, a circle formed around them with crew members joining the fun, betting on who would be the victor. Garp watched from his tower, smiling as the duo engaged in a good natured spar.

Vergo ultimately came out victorious, but she showed that she was a capable fighter, even revealing for a moment that she possessed a very rare and powerful devil fruit ability of becoming metal. She got the name of Iron Maiden for this.

He helped her up and it was that day that Vergo grew attached to the girl, but he would not open up. He couldn't, not after what happened.

"Why do you push me away." She had a stern look on her face, she had grown attached to Vergo as well, even falling for the man. After a year of service together, she finally had enough. He was always distant with her but he would show signs of his sweetness.

"It's because..." Vergo didn't want to say it, he couldn't be attached, not again.

"Why? Just tell me you don't want to be with me and I'll go away." She was begging him for some answers.

"I..." Vergo could not find his words and the look on her face broke his heart into tiny pieces, she looked away and began walking away. He grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him. "It's because I can't lose you."

It was that day that the two became an item, they were inseparable. He told her about the girl with blonde hair and she understood why he was so overprotective. She guaranteed that she'll be fine, even joking that she could beat him in her sleep. This cause a sly smile from Vergo in which she slapped him on his arms for thinking dirty thoughts.

The two became a power couple, becoming a powerful team that would go on covert missions.

It was one particular mission that gave them a rude awakening, they learned of the things the celestial dragons were allowed to do and it made them sick. They reported this to the person that was there commander at the time and he blatantly disregarded their claims and put them on leave.

So they left, escaping to Water 7, her hometown. It was there that they got married, with Garp administering their union. They made their own house, made friends, and for once in there life, they were normal.

Vergo was out on some errands when he suddenly dropped all the wood he was carrying. He quickly ran towards the inside of his house which had been rummaged through and destroyed. He yelled for his wife but there was no answer. His heart fell on a dark place as he found his wife, lying on their bed, her face was calm yet she was not breathing...she was dead.

And for the second time in his life, Vergo buried the love of his life.

Days turned into months, and months turned into years. Vergo was going through life on a day to day basis. He did not care for anyone, he did not even care for himself. At first he tried to find the culprit of the death of his wife but everything led to a dead end.

He was working at a shipyard along with Rob Lucci, Kaku, Khalifa, Jabara, and Paulie. He would not mingle with his coworkers, all he did was work.

It was this job that allowed him to meet his future crew, the Strawhat Pirates. And he was very grateful for this. They gave him a purpose, once the CP9 agents were defeated and Water 7 was peaceful once more, Vergo joined their crew and even building a ship called the Iron Maiden, in honor of his late wife.

His adventure with the crew had been a blur but he was glad to be with them, despite the countless injuries and pains with there adventures, he was still happy that they gave his life a purpose, and he wouldn't trade that for anything.

Now he sits on the new healing ward at enies Lobby, where he officially considered his adventures with the crew begun. There he was lying on a hospital bed, healing a wound created through his fight with Jack of Kaido's Calamity.

He sat up on his hospital bed, reading a book when someone approached him. This was all too familiar, and once more he looked up and found the sun passing through her mesmerizing black hair.

"Yes?" He croaked out as his voice got caught in his throat.

"You took your medicine?" She said, as she had countless arms working around the facility as her ability allowed her to do this.

"Yeah."

"Good, we don't want anything to happen to our trusty shipwright." She gave him a sweet smile and walked towards her next patient.

"Thank you Robin." He said which caused her to pause and looked back at him.

"Of Course Vergo." She replied causing the once dead butterflies to fly through his stomach once more.

Yes this was indeed too familiar.

* * *

 **Franky, Former Heart of the Donquixote Family**

In another life he was their, but in this life he was Heart of the Donquixote Family, a former marine base captain and currently an ally of the Strawhat Grand Fleet. His family was everything to him, and he would go through anything just to see his family happy. This is probably why he got along with the Strawhats so well, they were a family.

This is probably what swayed him into joining the alliance, that and the assistance of the Strawhat Pirates into helping him save his family.

"Franky family go!" Franky has begun entertaining the Grand Fleet members, becoming a welcomed distraction from the events that occured in Whole Cake Island. He has set up a mini stage where he uses his charisma,and showmanship to entertain the crew. His entire family are part of the production which began with a baby Franky, growing into a giant cyborg Franky within the end of the play. They took a collective bow with the massive applause from the crowd. Everyone was welcomed to perform on stage as it has now become an open forum.

As he was watching the crowd, Kuro of all people approached him.

"Hey thanks for this, it really brings the morale up." Kuro looked around, seeing everyone laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Of course, it's the least I can do." Replied the cyborg, putting away some of his props.

"Any truth in that story?" Kuro asked, talking about the play that just happened.

"Mostly staged, my real life is much different than that."

"How so?" Asked the man with a thousand plan.

"Well I grew up in water 7, trained by the legendary Tom who built the ship of the pirate king. That much I remember."

"Ah, is that right?" Kuro sat on a chair and listened to Franky's story.

"Yeah, then Tom died by an unknown assailant and we set to see in order to find out who did it. We never found the culprit but what was first a mission for revenge became a grand adventure that earned us high respect in the sea. That was when we stumbled into Doflamigo, who has little Sugar turn my entire family into toys." Franky looked at Sugar who was part of the crowd that was laughing along with the event that was unfolding on state. He then continued his story.

"Then I completely forgot what happened to them and all I knew was that Doflamigo had my family hostage, that was all. So I did his bidding, I became part of his army in fear of what will happen to them. I was able to infiltrate the poorly managed marine base and became the post commander. There I was able to help Doflamigo to do his dirty work without marine interference."

"I see. So what else happened in between?"

"I grew my influence, my power, people even feared me. The only time I ever showed my true power was in a dream, it was a weird dream since it felt so real. Vice Admiral Nami was there, so was Charlotte Zoro, God Usopp, First Division Commander Sanji, Shichibukai Robin, Heart Pirate Captain Chopper, Brook aka Ten, and Strawhat Luffy."

"I hear alot about that dream. Anyway continue."

"So that was it, then I met the Strawhats, they help me rescue my family along with Chopper and Nami. So I really owe them for that." Franky concluded his story with that.

"Well it's good to have you on our side Franky." Said Kuro.

"Glad to be here." Franky then faced the man and gave him a smile before returning to cleaning up.

This was indeed a good bunch. Kuro walked away from the scene, going into an empty alleyway. He then removed his glasses and smiled a giant menacing grin. Kuro then began to undergo a sickening transformation. His short black hair grew longer, his nose grew into a witch like appearance. Then he became a she as features of a woman showed in his body. Kuro has turned into a pale-skinned and extremely tall woman with her hair in a set of girlish pigtails. Her face was wrinkled, a sloping forehead, a long witch-like nose, and a square jaw. She had a devilish grin as she pulled out a messenger snail from her pocket.

"I'm in boss." She said snickering to herself.

"Good job Katarina Devon..." The person on the other line began but Katarina could not here the rest of what he was saying as Cyborg Franky followed her to the empty alleyway.

"Now you make me feel dirty, telling you all those personal things and you were not who I thought you were." Franky had both hand encompassed in a plasma cannon pointed directly at the woman in question. "Who the hell are you?"

"Captain get me out of here." Katarina began running the other way only to have her feet caught in an electric binding that Franky launched. "Shit!"

"Who the hell are you!" Franky jumped close to the captured person, she still had a devilish grin on her face. He pointed his plasma cannon on her face, warning her for the last time. "I swear I'm going to fry you right here if you don't answer."

Then a black hole opened from behind Franky, he was then launched backwards by a black ball from the new person to arrive. He wore a marine cap but he was still wearing his pirate attire. It was Marine Admiral Blackbeard. He took his crew member and took her into his black hold disappearing from the scene. The whole time he had a giant grin on his face.

"Damn it!" Franky slammed his hands to the ground and pulled a messenger snail. "We had a spy! Find Commander Kuro now!"

Everyone was in a scramble, as they all tried to locate the missing commander. Franky was able to find him, stuffed in a empty room. He was bloody from a beating he received from a fight with Katarina.

"I was taken by surprise. Shit." Was all Kuro had to say. He was immediately taken to the new hospital. There he was given proper care.

Franky was then asked of everything that happened by Commander Sanji. He told him everything to which Sanji replied with.

"We have a problem. Account all encounter with Kuro with all the crew member. We need to know what the Marines and specially that bastard Blackbeard have on us!"

"Copy." Replied one of the Grand fleet members and everyone was set to report what they know.

"Damn.." Sanji said as he pulled out a cigarette, he offered one to Franky who refused,

"Got that right." Replied Franky, who has now become a full fledge ally of the Strawhat Grand Fleet.

* * *

 **Kuzan, Sabo, and Bonney planning for reverie**

The trio arrived at the revolutionary army base within a few hours. Kuzan knew how to get there after all. The trip consist of Bonney staring into the distance while Sabo continues to poke fun at Kuzan. The usually reserve ice user is completely unaffected, not letting Sabo affect him.

As they arrived on the base, Kuzan noticed an familiar aura around the land, It was a powerful person, that much he knew.

"Hello, welcome back." Dragon welcome them at the door. Kuzan brought Dragon into an awkward hug but whispered something in his ear. Dragon nodded Kuzan left back out from the door.

"What was that about?" Sabo said but Dragon looked at Bonney with a smile on his face.

"You must be Bonney, I heard alot about you from your father." Dragon knew who she was, this was strange.

"Yes, you know my father?" Asked the Supernova.

"Of course, Bartholomew Kuma is one of my most trusted and powerful ally. Welcome to Baltigo!"

"Thank you sir…..?" She did not know who anyone was, she only knew Sabo and that was it.

"Monkey D. Dragon, pleasure to meet you." Dragon extended his hand for a hand shake but she was too shocked to respond. This was the legendary Dragon, the most wanted man in all seas.

"Good to meet you sir."

"Alright enough chit chat, let's get to work." Dragon led the way to the meeting room where important members of the revolutionary members were present.

Dragon sat at the helm as Sabo sat beside him. Then the empty seat that usually Robin takes was given to Bonney. She took it with no questions. Then Koala was also present giving her a smile. Emporio Ivankov was also present chatting with her fellow revolutionary members.

"Thank you for coming revolutionary army commanders and allies. I know you all came a long way so thank you once more."

"Wouldn't miss this for anything." Said the giant man who dwarf everyone else in his size.

"Thank you Morley, and ofcourse Karasu, Lindberg, and Betty." He went around the room looking at each person as he said there name. They all nodded acknowledging Dragon's thank you. Karasu had a mysterious aura around him, he gave off the same dangerous aura as Katakuri from the Strawhat Pirates, at least that was what Bonney thought anyway.

"Alright the Reverie is coming up, and it is our time to strike. We also have some indication that something is going to happen with our home base here in Baltigo so we need to be on the move as soon as possible. I already instructed some of our members to start filtering out of here slowly to not raise any suspicion. I will remain on this base along with Kuzan to welcome our guest." Sabo and Bonney looked at each other, what was going on?

"You sure we shouldn't kill them here and now." Lindberg spoke, while he was tinkering with a small mechanical contraption.

"We're going to the Reverie Lindberg. It would be stupid to get into a fight and lose some of our forces along the way." Replied Betty who was drinking her coffee.

"We'd win though..." Lindberg said from under his breath but no one missed what he said.

"Anyway returning to the Reverie here is the plan…." Dragon continued with the entire room listening to him. Bonney was surprise at how powerful the revolutionary army really was. They were a ghost as far as she knows and now she was sitting with them and being trusted with their plans. How did they know she could be trusted? Are they going to kill her thinking she's a spy. But Sabo placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave him a smile. He could feel her fidgeting in anxiousness.

"Relax, they don't bite." He whispered, causing her to relax he had a way with his words. Most of the meeting, her eyes was stealing a look at the Revolutionary Vice commander, she couldn't help herself, even with the facial scar from being burnt, he looked good.

Then the meeting concluded and Bonney was caught staring by Sabo.

"Do I have something on my face?" He gave her a sly smile in which she turned bright red.

"Um uh.." She didn't know what to say so she just made a break for the restroom. She ran into a stall and locked the door behind her, she then covered her face with her hand and yelled as loud as she could. "UGHHHHH!"

 _A distance from the main base…_

"What are you doing here Burgess." Kuzan said appearing from behind the man as Burgess laid down behind a rock, his calm demeanor still the same as always. He then scrambled back on his feet and looked at Kuzan.

"I just stumbled into here, I lost in Dressrosa in getting Whitebeard's fruit. That bastard Sanji I swear I will..."

"You're going to blow my cover." Kuzan replied in a calm voice.

"It's time, I already told Captain Blackbeard where they are. We're going to kill this bastards! Don't tell me you switched sides now?"

"No. I'm with you all." Kuzan then made a way back to the base. "As soon as you all get here, give me a ring, I'll open the front door." He then went back to the base.

"Wiiiihahaha that's our guy!" Burgess called back his crew. "It's on let's get these bastards!" He yelled at the poor messenger snail.

* * *

 **Soulscape Luffy 4/6**

The duo's mood sank to the lowest it could possibly go. They were now seeing the times that Strawhat Luffy felt fear. He doesn't show it, but he does feel fear from time to time. Though one of the reasons people follow him is because he looks so fearless.

They were aboard the Arc Maxim, Luffy was standing before God Usopp as Enel was being used as a battery to lift the ship into the sky. Then on the other hand, his crew was fighting for their lives against the God's army.

In that moment, Luffy felt complete fear for the safety of his crew and for his battle against Usopp. If he did not succeed his crew will fall along with him. He used this fear to generate enough power to deliver his greatest punch to date, sending the god man through the bell that hasn't rung in decades.

The duo looked at each other and was surprised at how powerful Luffy was before they met him. Before he was the Captain of a massive Grand Fleet, he was a man fighting for his friends. There spirits lifted up then came crashing down once more.

Perona and Brook were now standing beside Luffy as he had a look of utter defeat.

"This was probably after the war. I found Captain with my hollow and he gave me the instruction to let everyone know to meet up in two years, two years to grow enough to where we can fight with the best of them." Perona told Brook, and sure enough she was right. A hollow passed through Luffy which immediately changed his mood. He was ready to train and grow, for his crew. He was ready to make sure that they are okay. He was ready to make sure nothing like this happens again. The fear of losing his friends after bringing them in a war to save his brother was now completely gone, as he felt stronger and better than ever.

They watched as Luffy went through extensive training, growing into the man he is today. He trained with Sabo, Ace, his Grandpa at one point and even Silvers Rayleigh. They were able to witness Mugiwara's greatest weapons, even Brook can admit that he will be able to defeat a Yonko with that move.

Perona knew everyone went through tremendous training in order to become stronger, she just didn't think her Captain went through something so crazy. A normal person would die on the first hour of what Luffy was doing every day.

As the group reunites in Sabaody after two years, Luffy was itching to show his growth, to show that he was no push over and that he could protect everyone. He would not let anything separate them any longer. For Strawhat's greatest fear is losing those he care for the most.

"How noble." Brook commented and once again, Luffy was behind them, popping out of nowhere.

"I like to think so too." Then like all the time before, Luffy led the way for the duo to follow.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** • **Wanda No Bounty**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu **•6th** Jinbei•7thKuzan• **8th** Doflamigo• **9th** Kidd• **10th** • **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** Lucci• **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** • **21st** Dorry


	44. Tailor and Archaeologists

_Featuring_

Marguerite, the Tailor

Robin, Revolutionary Army and Former Shichibukai

Wanda, the Messenger

* * *

 **Marguerite, Tailor of the Strawhat Pirates**

She was their Tailor. Her name was Marguerite, she used go be Miss All Sunday working under Crocodile of the Royal Shichibukai. She was his most trusted ally and little did they know, Marguerite would find comfort with the Strawhat Crew and Crocodile would eventually warm up to the idea of being someone's subordinate.

"I will rule this land Miss All Sunday." Crocodile once proclaimed this to Marguerite back when Alabasta was still in his control.

"Of course Mr. 0." She did not believe he could achieve it, but for now, she was going to stick with this group, it was safe and it kept her entertained.

She had always been suspicious of Miss Wednesday but she let things play out as they did. She mildly interfered in the affairs of the organization and mostly enjoyed the show.

Marguerite liked Mr. 2 as he was always making her laugh, and Mr. 3 was a perfectionist weirdo but he was funny too.

She would always wonder why Mr. 0 kept her around by her side and he finally gave the answer one day. "It's because you are strong, I keep strong people close to me, incase one tries to betray me, I kill them." Crocodile pointed his golden hook on her neck that day but she did not flinch.

Marguerite was from Amazon Lily, on the two years in which she was separated from the Strawhat Pirates, she was trained in the fighting style of her home, a more traditional method rather than the bastardized version her mother thought her. Learning new skills has never been a problem as she was a natural fighter, learning everything from seeing the move once. This is what made her such proficient fighter, even getting the attention of Boa Hancock throughout her tenure. Of course the empress took interest in her captain, by promising an audience with the emperor her stay at Amazon Lily was comfortable and productive.

She learned of her past from an elder lady who was friend with her mother, in which she was smuggled aboard a trader ship with her mother. Her mother was a firm believer that Amazon Lily should be led by an opposite faction from the Hancock Sisters, but when they won the votes of the masses, her mother fled the island in fear for her life.

"I'm not that type of person. I would not kill my own people out of pettiness, despite our different views." Was Boa Hancock's response. She did not trust the empress completely, but for the sake of her stay on the island, she was going to have to take her word for it.

In her time at Amazon Lily, she mostly stayed at the royal palace, sparing with the Boa sisters.

She was able to learn alot from them, an occasionally will get the better of them, but most of the time. She would hold back in order to learn as much as she could.

"Mother, why do I have to keep training? All the other kids are playing." Said a little Marguerite who held two bows, one for each hand.

"I need you to know how to defend yourself my little Margey." Her mother replied. "I need you to learn."

Not that great of a childhood, but she's fully making up for it with her adventures with her friends.

As she left to reunite with her friends, Boa Hancock reminded her of her promise.

In the events prior to reuniting with her friends, she dealt with the imposter who posed as her captain, quiet easily ofcourse. She fought well against the fishmans, and defeated Jora of the Donquixote family. During the Whole Cake Island saga, she was tasked with monitoring amongst other sensor type haki user. Although they were blindsided by the arrival of Kaido and the Beast Pirates.

It wasn't her fault, that was what everyone kept telling her, but she knew she was mostly responsible for this.

As the midnight time approaches she was assigned to lead the patrol. As the morning reported to take over, the group were wondering where Marguerite went. By the afternoon after a scramble throughout the base to locate her, Enel found a note from Marguerite. She simply stated that she left and to not follow her.

The guilt of the death of her comrades was too heavy. She had to make it right, she had to do it, she had to kill Kaido.

* * *

 **Robin of the Shichibukai**

In another life she was their Archeologist, but in this life she was a royal shichibukai, member of the revolutionary army, and a current ally of the Strawhat Grand Fleet.

She had just finished her rounds and she was ready to grab lunch when she was surprised that someone stopped her before she went out.

He chased her on her way out, he was walking, limping ,and everything but he was still able to catch up to her.

"Hey you should be resting in bed." Robin played with her hair, this was something she did when she was nervous.

"Yeah I just thought what the hell, did you want to grab something to eat with me?" Vergo was blundering, this also indicated he was nervous also.

"Sure, I would like that.." She gave him a warm smile before standing beside him grabbing a hold of his hands. "Let's go?"

"Let's go." He smiled back and the two walk beside each other, towards the eating quarters where Sanji and a group of chef had set up a mess hall for everyone to eat at. It wasn't gourmet kitchen or anything, but it was still good food.

"You are really beautiful tonight..." He said out loud but spat out his drink after realizing what he said. "I mean you are beautiful every night, not just tonight. Wait I don't mean to stare at you I just see you whenever….umm." Vergo caught himself blubbering like a child.

"You don't look so bad yourself sir." She was laughing to herself, causing Vergo to blush.

"Thanks." He gave her a goofy grin, glad to make her laugh. "So miss Robin, I'm hooked, so tell me about yourself."

"Well my name is Nico Robin, I am from Ohara and I became wanted when I was just a child and they gave me a bounty of 79 million."

To this Vergo was shocked. "You were the demon child?" Of course he's heard of her, this was one of the discovery that caused him and his late wife to leave the marine, one of the many.

"Yeah. I guess I was." Robin had an unfavorable reputation, this is something she could never shake off from the eyes of others.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Vergo noticed how much she hated that nickname.

"It's okay." Robin looked away from him, this caused him to worry.

"Hey, how about we take a walk?" Vergo extended his hands in which she took with a smile.

"I'd like that." The two then made their way around the east side of the abandoned Enies Lobby. They were greeted by the people going on patrol and they would greet them back. Vergo went over some of the things that happened on his life while Robin listened intently.

"So anyway, how'd you become a royal shichibukai?"

"I had already been part of the Revolutionary army before I became a part of the marines. I became useful to them, A higher ranking person approached me from the marines and offered me a position. In exchange I had to locate Poneglyphs and destroy them. I wondered why they offered me this task, after all, I could read these ancient text, I could relay this message. Kuma had gone deep undercover with me as well and he was able to learn the reason they were having me research everything was to keep me comfortable and eventually they would kill me. Too bad for them but the information that they had me destroy are safely stored with the Revolutionary army. And if they plan to kill me? I'll take as much as I can with me."

"I'll be there." Vergo proclaimed.

"What?" She did not know what he meant.

"I will be by your side when it happens!"

"Thank You." She smiled at him closing the gap and giving the man her first kiss.

She had friends, she had a best friend in Perona, but this feeling was different. She had gone through so much in her life that all she could feel was cold, emptiness. But this feeling was warm and inviting.

For Vergo this was too familiar.

For Robin, well this just might be love.

* * *

 **The Arrival of Wanda, Apoo and Brulee**

"I am a member of the Strawhat Grandfleet!" Apoo stated proudly. At this, a figure came out of a mirror that was on the floor beside the duo. She held a small blade on her right hand and pointed it at both of them. She looked like a witch and yet she did not look menacing, not one bit. She pointed her blade at the duo and threatened them.

"Take me to strawhat pirates or I'll kill both of you!" She exclaimed, she had a look of desperation in her face.

"Right you will..." Wanda twirled her cutlass, disarming the woman in a single twirl of her blade. The woman was in shock and tried to pick up her weapon, but now she had Wanda's blade pointed at her heart. She slowly got up and raised both hands. "Alright who the hell are you people and what is your allegiance!"

"I'm Apoo and I'm with the Strawhat Grandfleet." Apoo replied, a little terrified at the angry Mink.

"My name is Charlotte Brulee, and I need to get to the Strawhat Grandfleet to save big brother Zoro!" She stated.

"So you are with Strawhat? And you are with Big Mom pirates?"

"Yes." Apoo replied.

"I'm where older brother Zoro goes!" Brulee replied.

"I see...hmm what do you bring to the table, if I help you get to your brother." Wanda asked the woman. Apoo she was already sure he could help.

"I travel through mirrors..."

"Excellent, I'll kill you if you do anything funny. Apoo, you can provide us with a mirror." Wanda cut the ropes that bound Apoo. He was confused but complied nevertheless. He handed her a pocket size mirror.

"Can you get us to the Grand Fleet through here?" Wanda handed her the mirror.

"I suppose." The truth was, Brulee would enter the mirror world through the small pocket size mirror, but she wasn't sure if she could find a mirror that would exit to the Grand Fleet, there's millions of mirror in her world. She just said yes since she didn't want to get killed, not quite yet.

"Let's go."

"What the hell?" Apoo had guided the group through the mirror world where he was able to find a familiar exit straight to the old base in Dressrosa. What they found was an empty camp, with no sign of activity for several days. "This was headquarters, what happened?"

The place where the Grand Fleet set camp was several miles away from the capital, where King Riku resided.

With an empty field, Wanda placed her weapon on the neck on Apoo. "What is the meaning of this." Brulee was trembling slightly as she feared for her life.

"I swear on everything this was our base." Apoo exclaimed.

"Then where the hell are they!" Exclaimed Wanda, desperate to locate strawhat Luffy, her home was in peril, she needed to find him.

"I don't know!" Exclaimed Apoo. Brulee was crying in the corner thinking that her life would end after Apoo was killed by the enraged Mink.

"AHHHH!" Wanda couldn't do it, she sunk on her knees and begun tearing up. "My home.."

"I told you she couldn't do it." The area got cold as snow filled the air. Two figure walked towards them as they looked towards the new arrival. Apoo jumped with joy while Brulee was very confused.

"Yeah I guess." A woman who emitted the snow approached with a man with a pink scarf.

"Glad you're okay Apoo, who the hell are these people?" The snow woman asked.

"Alright Commander Monet and Commander Doflamigo!" Apoo ran towards them and tried to hug them but Doflamigo held out his hands to push the man away. "That's Wanda and Brulee." He mumbled.

"What do they want?" Asked Doflamigo.

"Brulee is Big Mom's kid but just wants to see her brother Zoro. Wanda is a mink from Zou and she just wants to talk to Captain Luffy."

"Aren't you glad we came back, now we were able to find Apoo." Doflamigo commented. They were going around touching all Strawhat Territory and guaranteeing that the crew is going to be okay when they decided to circle back to Dressrosa. It was a strange coincidence, a case of being in the right place at the right time.

"Yeah yeah, well we definitely need to watch you." Monet said as she looked at Brulee. "Meanwhile you...what do you want from Captain?"

"I am from Zou, and I need his help to stop Kaido from killing our people." Wanda would not go into anymore details, and if she wanted to find Strawhat, these people are her best bet as they are his commander.

"Right well then let's go. We're on our way back to base." Monet offered her hand in which Wanda took.

"Actually there are more convenient ways to travel." Wanda looked at Brulee in which they all looked at her.

"Oh yeah? What can you do?" Doflamigo asked and several minutes later his question was answered.

They all entered the mirror world where Monet was able to point out a room which would lead to the Grand Fleet. As they exit the mirror Monet blushed as she picked up clothing and threw them into the bathroom. They were very revealing clothes that caused Doflamigo to blush and Apoo to turn red in color. Brulee snickered along with Wanda.

"Oh shut it!" They exited the room and Apoo read the name of Katakuri at the door. They were aboard the Iron Maiden as it rest on the port of Enies Lobby. Monet immediately got a call out to Katakuri and he was there within moments.

"Hey! Glad you're well." Katakuri was met with a giant hug from his lover and they both shared a brief moment in each other's arms. They separated which caused an awkward silence from the group. Katakuri then pulled Monet to the side to update her on what happened. He signalled for Doflamigo to watched them incase they tried to do something. "For an update, Blackbeard infiltrated the base by having one of his subordinate disguise as Kuro and he's in critical condition, Captain Luffy is stable, and Marguerite is gone we've sent out a search party to go after her. So what do you have here?"

"Well we informed all allies about our status, Doflamigo is alright, We found Apoo, that Brulee girl is looking for her brother Zoro, and Wanda is trying to speak with Luffy regarding her home land."

"Okay well escort that Brulee lady to her brother, Tashigi is there, it should be fine. Nice work on the allies, and Doflamigo is okay?" He looked at her oddly but smiled regardless. "Okay I guess, and as far as Wanda, I'll talk to her. "

"Okay hon." She gave him a kiss and told Doflamigo and Apoo of what was going on. They left with Brulee where Apoo was yelling something about saving Hawkins while Monet was updating Doflamigo on what was happening within the Grandfleet.

"So why do you need to see Captain?" Katakuri sat in front of Wanda, who was sitting across the table, sipping a cup of tea.

"Forgive me, but who are you?" Asked Wanda.

"Of course, I'm Katakuri, first mate of the Strawhat Pirates." Katakuri carried an air of strength around him, even she was impressed by his aura.

"My name is Wanda, and I was one of the few people who managed to get over the poison that was spread throughout my land when Jack of the Calamity was trying to find a person in our land. We did not give up his locations but we suffered heavy losses in our numbers due to this biological attack. We were just about even when they released this poison that quickly handicapped us. When we thought we were going to be killed off one by one, Jack left and he left because of Strawhat Luffy. This is why I need to speak with him, if he can draw attention of someone like that monster, then he can definitely defeat Kaido." Wanda did not know why she trusted this man, but he seemed like an honest guy, if he lied to her and wasn't really who he said he was, she'll just kill him.

"Okay so if I bring this to him he will most likely say yes, but there is no guarantee." Katakuri said.

"I understand." Was her reply.

"You are free to explore our base, just don't break my trust, because I will kill you." The Strawhats welcome people with open arms, yet they have to be careful from the recent attack of Blackbeard.

"Got it." With that Katakuri left the room and Wanda was left to herself. She trembled in excitement as outside her home, she wasn't really challenged by other people. Now going out of her home she felt strong presence around her and Katakuri was by far the strongest so far, even stronger than Jack! As she thought about what she experienced, she pulled out a fruit she confiscated from Brulee earlier that day. She then began to chew through it as when she is excited she starts to just eat things.

Before she knew it the fruit was completely finished and it left a terrible taste in her mouth. As she reached for the door and opened it the other side was in the sky and before she could go back she began to free fall to the ground. Lucky for her, a leopard human hybrid had caught her mid drop and gently placed her on the ground.

"Hi" She was lost for words as she was both terrified at what just happened and was admiring the man who caught her.

"Who the hell are you? And why do you have the Door fruit?" He asked. To that she had no answer because she did not know it herself.

Meanwhile Monet escorted Brulee to where Zoro was. Apoo and Doflamigo went somewhere else along the way.

"Brother! Glad you are okay!" Brulee exclaimed to which Zoro gave her a smirk.

"You were worried about me sister?" Zoro then began laughing which confused Tashigi, Monet pulled her to the side and explained the situation. The siblings spoke with one another laughing about absurd things. Then Brulee had a sinister smile on her face, she grab her brother's arm and attempted to pull him into the mirror world.

"Let's go home brother!" She exclaimed but to her surprise Zoro would not budge, and the mirror had been cut into dust by Tashigi who was very quick to react. "What?"

"I can't leave yet, I owe them." Zoro proclaimed, meanwhile Brulee still had a look of confusion, Monet didn't even attempt to cuff the mirror woman as she was confident in Tashigi's ability to detain her. "Stay for now sister, until I repay my debt, then we can return home."

"Well if this is what you want, wherever you go big bro, I go!" Proclaimed Brulee.

"Just to ensure we won't get any visitors in the middle of the night." Tashigi trusted a pin through Brulee's skin. She screamed as she could not use her devil fruit ability. "Seastone pins, neat right?"

Brulee decided to stay by her brother, and Tashigi stayed by his side as she was now starting to worry about Marguerite and where she went to.

As the two siblings converse amongst themselves, Tashigi found herself dozing off. Brulee and Zoro thought she was asleep and Brulee decided to ask her brother an important question.

"You are starting to like this woman?" Tashigi's ears perked up but she continued to pretend sleeping.

"Well..no" He paused and looked at her. Her heart sunk as he said he did not like her. "Love I suppose." To that she couldn't help but feel giddy on the inside.

He doesn't just like her, he loves her!

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** • **Wanda No Bounty**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu **•6th** Jinbei•7thKuzan• **8th** Doflamigo• **9th** Kidd• **10th** • **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** Lucci• **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** • **21st** Dorry


	45. Doctor and Doctor

_Featuring_

Law, Doctor of the Strawhat Pirates

Chopper, Former Royal Shichibukai

Dracule Mihawk

* * *

 **Law, Doctor of the Strawhat Pirate**

He was their Doctor. His origin remained true to his story with the crew. Although he has not told them of some things. At a young age he was very sickly, dubbed immediate death by all those who came close to him. The only person to believe in him was Donquixote Rosinante, who saved his life by giving him the Ope Ope fruit and allowing him to live. He helped Law in so many ways and all he wanted to do was say thank you to the man. Although he would never get the chance to do so. Or so he thought.

He was a member of the Donquixote family as sort of a joke, Rosinante took a liking to him and so did everyone in the family. They all looked at him as there little brother. After the whole fiasco, everyone thought he had died and in his soul, he did as well. It wasn't until years later that he truly learned to live again.

In Drum island he resided, after learning that a cure was there that could cure all things. But soon he learned that this was not true as he would ultimately meet the Strawhat Pirates there and immediately joining them after the defeat of Wapol.

Then in Enies Lobby, the Cp9 agents along with Spandam took him and interrogated him in regards to the location of Rosinante. He would not budge, even if he knew it, he would not tell a single soul if Rosinante wish to remain hidden. At first he thought it must have been a mistake, there was no way Rosinante could be alive. But there was too many hard evidence that indicated the dead man was alive, and he was somewhere in the world. He had to find him, he had to do it eventually.

In the time he trained after the war, he spent countless hours honing his craft along with Chopper. In that two years, he was on equal or even greater footing than the Shichibukai. At least that was his opinion, Chopper would say something else.

Not only did he master his medical skill along with his fruit ability, but he spar constantly with the Heart Pirate, and he would spend some time with Chopper on Punk Hazard, gathering some intel in regards to Doflamigo's work.

Chopper would assigned him on a different project everyday, at first they seemed like mediocre task, but they ended up sharpening his skills on a microscopic level. Each of his moves has been polished in both treating patients, and battling against enemies.

Throughout his adventures in the new world, he has yet to be challenged, not once can he truly say he had a enjoyable battle. In truth, his crew was so powerful that there was no need for him to reveal his true powers quiet yet.

He was the dubbed the Surgeon of Death, Doctor of the Strawhat Pirates.

In that moment, Law was with Chopper, helping him keep the Captain stable. He has yet to learn of everything that was happening outside the Heart Pirate submarine, all he knew was he needed his Captain to be okay. It needed to happen, or he'll die trying.

* * *

 **Chopper of the Royal Shichibukai**

In another life he was their Doctor, but in this life he was a royal shichibukai, and an ally of the Strawhat Grand Fleet. He was from Drum Island, born a reindeer and eating the human fruit. This made him an outcast, one that isolated him from humans. That was until he met Dr. Hiriluk, who taught him everything he needed to know in order to grow in the medical field. Dr. Hiriluk thought him how to be human, and grateful for everything that comes his way.

Before long, his talent grew too much for Drum Island and he set off into the sea, earning him a rank of a notorious pirate, although he was merely a healer. His reputation followed him wherever he went people saw him as the Doctor of Death, earning the moniker after seemingly killing every person he tries to cure. In truth, they were cured, yet he couldn't blame them for making up such a farfetched story.

Throughout his adventures, people he cured end up joining him on his journey, to his protest of course. He was not a people person but her grew to like these people.

In Sabaody Archipelago, he got a front row view at the aura which Strawhat Luffy emitted. He made people around him better, and change their view point in life. For such a brash and headstrong individual, he could not believe how powerful the man would become.

At that time he could not believe that the man would be stupid enough to punch a celestial dragon, sending him flying away. This brought the wrap of the Marine Admirals.

They were able to get away from Sabaody and as faith would have it, Law from the Strawhat Pirates was transported to his ship after several days, there he thought the man everything he knows and then some. Chopper believed himself to be more superior but that could be debatable.

 _"You better tell Strawhat my offer punk." He said to his trainee. He spent two years with the man training him, he grew to like the guy._

 _"Yeah yeah Chopper, I'll see what I can do." The man rubbed the back of his head, his hat was a familiar white outline and black circular pattern. His coat was black and filled with gold trims. His sword hang on his side and he had a backpack filled with medical supplies._

 _"You best believe you will, I'll be waiting for your arrival at Punk Hazard!" With that the Chopper climbed aboard his submarine and with a last wave of goodbye, the heart pirates were gone on their submarine._

And then in Punk hazard, the smile factory was destroyed with the help of the strawhat pirates. There he learned to like Franky even though for the longest time he hated the man. He was only after his family that much he could respect.

Then in Dressrosa, Chopper helped Franky find his family along with Nami. The adventure was fun and exciting.

And during Whole Cake island he was integral in ensuring that their casualties remained minimal.

Now he was trying to keep the Strawhat Captain alive. He's going to need a little faith, that much he knows.

* * *

 **Mihawk Arrives**

He arrived at the break of dawn. The man sat in the middle of his small coffin ship. He had been on a path straight to Enies Lobby after learning of the Grand Fleet's defeat in Whole Cake Island. Each ship that was in front of his path was decimated within minutes, a crew with hopes and dreams to conquer the grandline was destroyed within seconds.

"Why are you here Mihawk." A ship went out to greet the shichibukai. Aboard it was Grandfleet 2nd division commander Magellan, who was notified by the new arrival by the scout unit. The Grand Fleet has been tested with all the events that has been happening. Blackbeard infiltrated their rank, and they have yet to get word of how long he has been in there base of operations or how much he knows. Marguerite from the main crew has gone and disappeared nobody knows how to find her. And now a woman who claims to be an ally is there as well as Zoro's sister Brulee.

"Greetings head jailer." Mihawk remained seated aboard his coffin ship, and looked up at Magellan, who was aboard his giant second division ship. "I am here with some news for Mugiwara."

"I am no longer the head jailer of impel down, and you can give me the message and we'll see if it is important enough to get to Captain Luffy." Magellan replied, he had overwhelming respect for the commander, even going so far as to call him captain despite his youth.

"I see, I am aware that he is not well right now." Mihawk stood up as he blocked a ball of poison that was launched at him.

"What do you know Mihawk!" Magellan had transformed his body into poison and he was ready to launch more poisonous substance at the shichibukai.

"Only that Kaido apparently killed Mugiwara. I'm guessing that is not the case?" Mihawk wiped his blade from the poisonous substance and remained standing. "I believe Mugiwara will not fall to such things?"

"What will this information do for you?" Magellan peaked in curiosity continuing to maintain his form.

"I am no longer a member of the Royal Shichibukai as it has been disbanded. I believe that I was offered a position with the Grand Fleet along with Moria. Although I refused it that time, I wish to accept right now. But if Mugiwara has passed on from such weak methods by Kaido and Big Mom then my business is elsewhere. What then head jailer?" Dracule Mihawk was not one to play with others, he was a lone wolf. But for him to join the Grand Fleet, that was something out of the ordinary.

"He is alive." Replied Magellan, reverting to his human form.

"Excellent." With that Mihawk sat back on his chair, passing the second division ship and continuing his way to Enies Lobby base, current base of operation of the Strawhat Grand Fleet.

He exited his ship with several members of the Grand Fleet watching him with awe. He made his way to center hall where all the prominent member of the Grand Fleet had been in constant discussion. He entered the room and everyone was silent, Magellan following him closely behind.

"Well what do we have here." Moria was the first person to react as the man attempted to kill him for the government.

"No hard feelings Moria, I was only doing a job." Mihawk replied scanning the room. Very strong figures and personality surrounded him. He felt a thirst for a battle but he would have to hold it till later.

"Whatever Mihawk." Moria sat down after letting a bit of his anger out on the man who tried to kill him.

"So why are you here Mihawk?" Sanji looked at the former Shichibukai.

"As I've told the head jailer, I formally accept the offer that was given to me several months before. I will join the Grand Fleet." He firmly stated surprising the group.

"For someone who remained a lone wolf for so long, you seem to accept so quickly." Crocodile analyze the man, although he can't find anything dirty about him.

"Times have changed, In my youth I witnessed the execution of Gol D. Roger. That day I felt his aura, his overwhelming aura dwarf all those in attendance. I have yet to feel that presence until I met Mugiwara. In this day of age, you either do nothing and age into nothing or you help a Yonko reach the promised land known as One Piece. I chose the later, and I chose Mugiwara as the successor of the late pirate king Gol D. Roger!" With Mihawk's proclamation, everyone was in shock, and people began yelling in agreement. It was a very powerful speech indeed.

"You're right about that, Monkey D. Luffy will be the next pirate king, we will make sure of that!" Exclaimed Sanji into another round of applause. "So then, as being part of the Royal Shichibukai along with this man, what say you, Doflamigo, Crocodile, Moria and Jinbei."

Moria started as he had the most animosity with the man. "You tried to kill me, sure, but times have changed. I understand that you were just doing your job and I probably would have killed you!" This garnered a round of laughter. "But I don't care if you join as long as you will remain on our side."

Jinbei was next. "You never gave me trouble when there is a meeting of the Shichibukai, so I don't think you will cause any trouble. I agree with Moria, you are welcomed here." He too was analyzing the man, not finding anything wrong with him. Specially after the whole business with the shape shifting woman.

"I don't care, if they gave me a chance I'll trust that everyone has good judgement in this one. But any wrong move and I'll kill you myself." Replied Doflamigo.

"No problem with me either. I say the vacated tenth division, in honor of our late friend Namur." Crocodile looked at Arlong and Jinbei who were the closest to the fallen comrade.

"I agree." Said Arlong after a short pause and Jinbei nodded once more.

"Then we are all in agreement. Dracule Mihawk, you are hereby appointed into the Strawhat Grand Fleet as the 10th commander!"

"Excellent." He replied to a round of applause from the group.

Dracule Mihawk, 10th Commander of the Strawhat Grand Fleet.

* * *

 **SOULSCAPE COMPLETE RECAP**

 _It was dead at night as most everyone had finally went to rest. Several people remained at watch just in case something happens, although most likely not._

 _But one man was awake throughout the night, his eyes closed and was sitting crossed legged on the floor. He opened one eye and saw that the guard posted in front of his cell was dozing off. He smirked deciding to take this opportunity to get his answer. Why is everyone so obsessed with helping Mugiwara?_

 _Brook exited his physical body, floating in the air as a soul. With his experience and control, he floated towards the Heart Pirate Submarine, where Chopper and Law worked tirelessly to revive the half dead captain. Brook maneuvered himself so that they would not notice him. There was no shortage of Luffy's blood so he was able to enter Luffy's soulscape without a problem._

 _Inside he found himself surrounded by the entire Grand Fleet, having a blast and eating as much food as possible. This was inside the soulscape of the captain of the Strawhat Grand Fleet, he seemed to be happy, so what's keeping him from awakening?_

 _"You shouldn't be here." Brook swiftly turned around with his blade pointed at the figure who came up beside him. It was Perona, the spy of the Strawhat Pirates. Before he could do anything, she punched him in his face, knocking him out of consciousness._

 _Perona had been inside Luffy's soul in search of an answer as well. She had been there since the morning of their arrival. She was tasked by Katakuri to enter the soul of the Captain in order to pull him back to life. Although so far she has yet to succeed._

 _She tied up the skeleton and waited for him to awaken. Once he woke up Perona immediately asked him._

 _"What are you doing here?" Perona pointed her parasol at the skeleton, the spiked end inches from his neck._

 _"I just...need some answers." He replied groggily. Brook knew how dangerous it was to die in the soulscape, so he wasn't going to push his luck._

 _"What for?" Perona asked curiously._

 _"I need to know why everyone respects this man so much." Brook was implying Luffy._

 _"I can tell you but I still don't..." Perona couldn't finish her thought as an unknown figure slammed a giant bisento on the ground where she was standing. The man was Whitebeard, or a clone of him inside Luffy's mindscape._

 _"Untie me girl, I can help you." Brook insisted but Perona ignored him, she gracefully maneuvered in the air, not allowing the bigger Whitebeard to strike her. She was much faster but he was very strong._

 _"Stay down!" Perona managed to defeat the soulscape clone of Whitebeard, but another strong clone showed up, it was a soulscape clone of Shanks who got behind Perona and punched her on the ground._

 _"Stupid girl, you're going to die in here!" Brook yelled out his hard exterior showing that he was just a soft person on the inside. Perona would not budge, fighting the clone of a Yonko by herself. Brook could tell that the punch shook her up as she was noticeably slower. "I can help you." Flashes of his crew and how they died went through his head, their songs and happy times gone as they all aged and he continued to live on._

 _"Shut it!" Perona stubbornly continued to fight with soulscape Shanks ultimately standing above her, his sword ready to impale her. But before Shanks could stab her with his sword, Brook stabbed the soulscape clone with his own sword, burning the clone within a beautiful blue flame. "How did you….Captain?" She said in shock._

 _"Hi Perona." The man held the rope that bound Brook. Strawhat Monkey D. Luffy stood before her with a giant grin on his face._

" _Captain...how..." Perona was shock to say the least. One moment her captain was laying on the operating table with Law and Chopper doing everything they can to help him. Now he was there, in front of her, albeit it was a soulscape version of him._

" _Come follow me, we don't have much time." Luffy casually walk towards something, Perona tried to look ahead and saw that where they were going was constructed based on what Luffy was thinking. Brook followed closely behind with Perona watching every move he made._

" _I saved you from dying in this soulscape world." Brook reminded Perona that she could have easily died._

" _Yeah well I didn't." Perona walked faster as Luffy was starting to walk faster and faster. It was his soul, and they were just visitors of his soul world. This was made apparent when Luffy disappeared like a cloud of dust, fading into nothingness._

 _The duo was suddenly surrounded by mountain bandits, on a forested area. The mountain bandits were led by a stern looking woman who seems to be scolding them. Then the memory changed to where the same lady was giving them food and shelter. This gave them a warm feeling on the inside for some reason._

" _We're just feeling what he felt on this memory. It is etched in his soul and we are just a guess of his, we are at his mercy." Brook whispered to Perona, but she didn't take kindly with the Beast Pirate._

" _This is my first time extending my spirit into the realm of the soul, but you don't have to hold my hands on this. Thank you very much." The environment shifted into the duo watching as Luffy swore an oath of brotherhood with Ace and Sabo. Perona has warm memories of Ace and Sabo as they were her allies, while Brook only managed to encounter Ace. Both of their encounter was brief but Brook can tell he was formidable. The first encounter was a fight in which Ace was just trying to distract Brook, but the most recent one was an angry Ace who was dishing out power moves one after another. But he was very rash in his decision, Brook could only smile at the thought of fighting against an Ace with the same set of intensity but using his head like their first fight._

" _So you ate the spirit fruit?" Brook asked._

" _Something like that, more of a hollows ability, but it's in the realm of spirits." Perona casually answered as she continued to watch the life of a young Luffy transpire. She began to feel sad at the sight of Sabo sailing away, only to be burned down by a celestial dragon. She could feel the heartbreak that filled Luffy that day but that couldn't be, as Sabo was alive and well. So what happened? Her question was answered as they remained where they were until night time, it was strange that Luffy was not present with them. In the night they noticed that the little boy named Sabo was floating on a wooden pile, then as the sun rose, a ship that housed the revolutionary army rescued him. They were confused at why they were seeing something that Luffy did not experience first hand._

" _That's how I thought it went down anyway." Luffy appeared from out of nowhere. He was standing behind them as they slightly jumped in shock. "Come now, you need to follow me, keep up this time." He smiled at them and kept walking once more._

 _In the outside world, Law and Chopper were working tirelessly on Luffy and he was still not responding to anything. That was until that moment, where his hands moved a little, and the heart rate monitor indicated steady heart beat from the man._

" _Chopper we got him!" Law felt a new surge of energy as he knew the whole time that Luffy would be alright, and now there's more evidence than ever._

" _Alright let's keep at it!" Chopper felt the same wave of energy as despite being up for more than a day, they were not going to rest until Luffy was stable._

" _Remember keep up." His voice was a little distorted as they have been within the soul world for some time._

" _It's only been a few seconds in the real world." Brook stated. As he kept a pocket watch that indicated real time on the outside world. They could experience so much within Luffy's soulscape and it would only be a few seconds in the real world. This is the magic of soul world._

 _Now the duo found themselves looking at Katakuri, who was tied to a post. He was badly beaten yet his resolve remained firm. This was how Katakuri was recruited into the crew and they witnessed every second of it._

 _Brook could feel the respect Luffy was receiving from all of his subordinate. One after the other, they joined him, was it his overwhelming charisma? Charm? His character?_

 _Tashigi was next after defeating Buggy the Clown. Then Enel with the recruitment of the Black Cat Pirates into the Grand Fleet. Marco the Phoenix followed after Don Krieg was decimated by the rookie pirate captain and Gin joining the fold. They then ventured off into the Grand Line where Marguerite joined their cause along with the Baroque works agents. More and more people flocked into Luffy's crew as the time passed and Brook marveled at his gravity. People were naturally drawn to him. They weren't following him out of commitment or fear, they followed him because they wanted to. This gave Brook a smile on his face. He barely noticed as the memory passed of Law, and Vergo joined the crew, as well as some prominent figure of the Strawhat Grand Fleet. Last to join was Perona, the spy, who was standing beside him. This one he noticed as she was standing still, curious at what her captain really thought of their encounter._

 _"We did it!" Screamed Luffy falling on his back, everyone else either took a knee or remained standing, exhausted from their adventures. "And Perona, thank you for helping us out."_

 _"No problem, I didn't like that guy anyway, always so creepy and bossy." Replied Perona, sticking her tongue out at the fallen Moria._

 _"What can you do anyway?" Asked Luffy, determining what her official title will be._

 _"Well I can phase through walls, I can summon ghost that can affect people's mood. That's all I know of my power so far."_

 _"Alright I know now, you can be our official spy! Someone who can gather information on enemies before we get there!"_

 _"Sweet, I can do that."_

 _"Welcome to the Strawhat Pirates." Everyone said with a smile._

 _They both felt a warm feeling surge through them as they could feel the happiness of the Captain. It was the same feeling they got after a new member of the Strawhat Pirates joined the crew. Perona felt gross after thinking that her Captain did not really like her as an addition to the crew, she always had a small doubt in her mind but all doubts were now gone. She knew her Captain's true feelings towards the entire crew and she was glad she witnessed it._

" _Your curiosity could be dangerous you know." Brook said from beside her._

" _No more doubts." She smiled as the figure of her Captain emerge and the duo continued to follow. Brook had a grin in his face, this man Strawhat Luffy, he was going to be worth following after all._

 _The duo's mood sank to the lowest it could possibly go. They were now seeing the times that Strawhat Luffy felt fear. He doesn't show it, but he does feel fear from time to time. Though one of the reasons people follow him is because he looks so fearless._

 _They were aboard the Arc Maxim, Luffy was standing before God Usopp as Enel was being used as a battery to lift the ship into the sky. Then on the other hand, his crew was fighting for their lives against the God's army._

 _In that moment, Luffy felt complete fear for the safety of his crew and for his battle against Usopp. If he did not succeed his crew will fall along with him. He used this fear to generate enough power to deliver his greatest punch to date, sending the god man through the bell that hasn't rung in decades._

 _The duo looked at each other and was surprised at how powerful Luffy was before they met him. Before he was the Captain of a massive Grand Fleet, he was a man fighting for his friends. There spirits lifted up then came crashing down once more._

 _Perona and Brook were now standing beside Luffy as he had a look of utter defeat._

" _This was probably after the war. I found Captain with my hollow and he gave me the instruction to let everyone know to meet up in two years, two years to grow enough to where we can fight with the best of them." Perona told Brook, and sure enough she was right. A hollow passed through Luffy which immediately changed his mood. He was ready to train and grow, for his crew. He was ready to make sure that they are okay. He was ready to make sure nothing like this happens again. The fear of losing his friends after bringing them in a war to save his brother was now completely gone, as he felt stronger and better than ever._

 _They watched as Luffy went through extensive training, growing into the man he is today. He trained with Sabo, Ace, his Grandpa at one point and even Silvers Rayleigh. They were able to witness Mugiwara's greatest weapons, even Brook can admit that he will be able to defeat a Yonko with that move._

 _Perona knew everyone went through tremendous training in order to become stronger, she just didn't think her Captain went through something so crazy. A normal person would die on the first hour of what Luffy was doing every day._

 _As the group reunites in Sabaody after two years, Luffy was itching to show his growth, to show that he was no push over and that he could protect everyone. He would not let anything separate them any longer. For Strawhat's greatest fear is losing those he care for the most._

" _How noble." Brook commented and once again, Luffy was behind them, popping out of nowhere._

" _I like to think so too." Then like all the time before, Luffy led the way for the duo to follow._

 **END OF RECAP**

* * *

 **Inside Luffy's Soulscape** (END)

Perona and Brook stood on top of a hill, overlooking the ocean floors below. They were brought there by Luffy as he sat at the edge of the hill, dangling his feet and looking at the rocky ocean floor below.

"Why are we here?" Asked Perona who was looking at Brook, he gave her a shrug and Luffy answered her question.

"I can't fail again Perona, I have too many people relying on me. My failure in Whole Cake Island brought about an unfortunate outcome that what we predicted. I can't do it again Perona."

"What do you mean? Captain! We will always follow you no matter what! You are the symbol of hope throughout the four seas! Everyone is looking up to you! You made me become a human again, you and everyone in the crew. In the war in Marineford, you stood your ground and became a legend, establishing yourself as a powerhouse in the new world. You are Monkey D. Luffy Yonko of the four seas! So this will be the only time you will doubt yourself do you understand me Captain?!" Perona finished, with Brook holding onto her arms as she was beginning to feel the fatigue of being in the soul world for so long.

"You're right Perona." Monkey D. Luffy stood on both feet, turning around at the duo. "I will never disappoint anyone again."

With that Brook and Perona were shot out of Luffy's soul, landing on the floor beside the operating table. Law and Chopper stopped what they were doing looking at the two person on the floor.

* * *

 **Aboard the Heart Pirate Submarine**

"He's going to be alright." Perona said weakly before passing out.

"He's not such a bad guy after all." Said Brook also passing out from exhaustion.

The Luffy began coughing violently, both Law and Chopper looked at each other. "WE NEED SANJI NOW!"

Several moments later Sanji, Katakuri and Jinbei were there, Perona and Brook were awake after a short nap since they were asked to brief everyone what they discovered. They all seemed to forget that Brook was the enemy but he seemed to be a new person. Hopefully this was the case of Sanji would have to kill him.

After a quick briefing on some of the things that happened in the soulscape, Chopper came up with a solution on how to completely bring the Captain back.

"We need to go to Amazon Lily, it's the only place that has the herb that I need." Chopper proclaimed. Law was about to volunteer to go but was stopped by Katakuri.

"We need you here Law, we have other injured people and we need you to take care of them. I trust that Sanji can put together a group that will be good enough to handle this?"

"Yeah I can work something out. Chopper you're coming." Sanji said while Chopper was still busy running a complete diagnostic of Strawhat Luffy, who was now breathing better than he was before. He is now making a conscious effort to be better, at least according to Brook and Perona.

"I'm going, Mugiwara has convinced me that he is someone worth the title of the pirate king. Kaido never had respect that this man has." Brook announced as he stood nearby.

"Alright skeleton man, you're in." Said Sanji. "Jinbei you're coming too, but I need you to get me these people." Sanji wrote a list and gave it to Jinbei.

"Sure." With that Jinbei left the room and got all the people he asked for.

Sanji then awaited the arrival of all the people he requested for and within an hour they were all on top of the Heart Pirate Submarine.

Sanji sat the helm, with Luffy and Chopper directly underneath them. He is still working to further stabilize the captain. Brook and Jinbei stood beside him as the group he requested for was rounded up. He specifically asked just to speak with them, and after getting the approval from Katakuri he was able to meet with them.

"I chose all of you because you all bring something to the table. Chopper obviously has the recipe for the cure. Brook you were inside his soul, that's why you are here. Jinbei you are here because I'm going to need you incase one of my choices becomes rouge." He looked directly at the man with the three swords. "Zoro, I chose you because even though we don't see eye to eye, I truly respect your skill and with such high priority person with us, you can be an asset specially after learning about the debt you wish to pay us."

"After this, we are even, and I will be on my way. Remember that Sanji." Replied Zoro.

"Sure sure, okay Robin you are here because you have had contact with the Amazons before and you did not come out of the island of the woman dead. So you're knowledge will be much needed."

"I will do my best." She replied with a smile. The past few days has been a blissed for the former Shichibukai as she has been found love from someone she never thought would see her the way he did.

"Franky I need your help because 99% of your body is cyborg, therefore if the empress of Amazon Lily turns against us, you atleast will give us a fighting chance."

"Count on me." Replied Franky.

"Usopp I need your ship, I understand it floats above the clouds, this way we can go to Amazon Lily the fastest way possible."

"Tsk, right." Replied the former God of Skypie.

"Good, then lastly Nami, you have been such an asset to us giving us information regarding marine movements. If you can come with us to ensure that no marine interference will occur during our travel there."

"You can count on it." Nami gave him a thumbs up causing the man to flutter inside, weird.

"Alright team, we will be leaving in an hour, prepare your things."

Charlotte Zoro, Vice Admiral Nami, God Usopp, Vinsmoke Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Cyborg Franky, Nico Robin, Soulking Brook, Warrior of the Sea Jinbei. All escorting Strawhat Monkey D. Luffy to Amazon Lily.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** • **Wanda No Bounty**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu **•6th** Jinbei• **7th** Kuzan• **8th** Doflamigo• **9th** Kidd• **10th** Mihawk• **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** Lucci• **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** • **21st** Dorry

 **Strawhat Pirates Allies**

Barto Club•Beautiful Pirates•Ideo Pirates•Happo Navy•Tontatta Tribe•Yonta Maria Grandfleet•Franky Family•Heart Pirates•G-5 Marines Vice Admiral Nami•Revolutionary Army Nico Robin•Soulking Brook•

* * *

 _And then..._

In an island in the new worlds where sunlight can't pass the dark clouds surrounding it. There stood four people all of which are prominent figure in their own right.

"We are all here because of a common goal. Monkey D. Luffy needs to die." The first to speak was the current Marine Fleet Admiral Akainu.

"Mamamamama...You seem to fear him Akainu.." Big Mom was the next person to respond. To meet with the Marines was blasphemy but she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"They are closing in on the truth. They are too close, they need to be killed before that." Replied Akainu, then looking at the man beside him. "I don't need any of you, you need me. We all have a common goal and that is to see this man die. Since you can't get the job done, I will offer my help."

"Screw you Akainu." The man then shifted into a giant dragon, flying into the sky. "The moment he touches Wano, I'll kill him...this time I'll make sure of it." With that the dragon flew away, in his wake leaving the dead body of the former Fleet Admiral, the late Sengoku the Buddha.

"Mamama, you pissed off Kaido...I wish to kill this brat Akainu but being seen with you will taint my reputation. Keep in touch." With that Big Mom rode her Prometheus and flew away into the distance.

"Zehaha, That could have gone better." Blackbeard picked up the dead body of the former Fleet Admiral like a sack of potato. Not an ounce of respect for him.

"Whatever needs to be done, will be done. For justice." Akainu then joined Blackbeard into a black hole but they failed to leave the area as a strong force lifted the very island they stood in. Akainu signaled for Blackbeard to close the black hole which he did. "I know you."

The man with a golden scarf looked down on the two marines. Then he had a saddened look as he found the dead body of Sengoku the buddha in the arms of Blackbeard. "In this world there are losers and there are winners." Beside the man with the golden mane there was a large, muscular, tan-skinned man with short purple hair and a large mechanical right arm connected to the left hip with converted mast rigging. Underneath that mechanical arm is a regular-sized and pitch black prosthetic arm. He dressed in a Marine-like coat, baggy trousers tucked into his boots, and a pair of triangular sunglasses.

"And I know you as well." Akainu addressed the purple haired man with the mechanical arm.

"We have colluded with one another in order to bring to an end the rise of Monkey D. Luffy for the one true king will always be Gol D. Roger. There shall never be a replacement till the end of time. For this reason we offer our assistance to you." With that the man with the golden mane and the man with the purple hair walked up to the Marine Fleet Admiral.

"Who the hell are these two." Blackbeard asked Akainu.

"Shiki the Golden Lion, and Black Arm Zephyr." Proclaimed Akainu.

"Respect your elders boy." In one quick motion Zephyr caught Teach's head and slammed him to the ground.

"Easy old timer." The Teach that Zephyr grabbed turned into a black smoke. "You wouldn't want to break your back now would you..."

"Enough." Exclaimed Shiki. Although Zephyr was a bit irritated he understood the ultimate goal. "What say you New Fleet Admiral."

"This meeting never happened. We'll keep you poster." With that he signaled for Blackbeard and he created a black hole that brought them back to Marine HQ.

"After Mugiwara dies, I'm going to kill you Golden Lion." Said Zephyr to which Shiki chuckled.

"Right you will."

In an island that was covered in complete darkness, six powerful individuals were at the same place only moments from meeting one another. Prominent figure in the New World that could change the tip of the world order.

Fleet Admiral Akainu

Admiral Marshall D. Teach

Big Mom Charlotte Linlin

Kaido the Beast

Shiki the Golden Lion

Black Arm Zephyr

Figures with the common goal of ending the status of Strawhat Grand Fleet at near the top of the world order.

 _Chapter end_


	46. Chef and Chef

_Featuring_

Marco, Chef of the Strawhat Pirates

Sanji, Strawhat Grand fleet First Division Commander

Pirate Empress Boa Hancock

* * *

 **Marco, Chef of the Strawhat Pirates**

He was their chef. He was a god amongst men, with a mythical zoan devil fruit. People feared him, worshipped him, and he was happy sitting at the top. Once he was revered as a notorious pirate Captain, clashing with the likes of Garp and Sengoku with his life remaining intact. But then it all changed when his entire crew was wiped out by a monster.

He was venturing throughout the New World when Whitebeard attempted to recruit him. He blatantly refused and escaped from the grasp of the emperor. He then made it deep into the new world with aspirations of the One Piece treasure.

On his adventures he met Mihawk and clashed a few times with the world renowned swordsman. Although neither people coming out on top.

Then he met a wall, a man who was hell bent into stopping piracy that he killed Marco's entire crew within minutes.

Marco's blue flame burned low as the sea crashed on the platform that once represented his ship. He was on both knees, tears filling up his eyes as everyone he loved was killed before his eyes. In front of him was a single man with a metal arm. His purple hair and menacing demeanor would stick with Marco for the rest of his life.

"What makes you think I will let you continue your ways Marco the Phoenix, your blatant disregard for the law will be punished with your life!" The man pulled back his metal arm aiming for the heart of the defeated pirate.

"What's your name?" He said weakly. His hands curled into a fist as his flame was beginning to fade away.

"Marine Admiral Zephyr, remember my name pirate as the man who killed you today!" Zephyr released his fist nearly colliding with the chest Marco. But instead he connected with the massive blue flames that blew him several feat backwards.

Marco had use his last ounce of strength to release a massive blue sphere around him. This pushed back Zephyr and launched Marco miles away from the clash. Before his eyes closed he looked at the graveyard he left behind. As the storm picked up and the rain continued to fall, he cried his last tear as he let his fallen comrades down, he couldn't kill the Marine Admiral, the man who killed all of them.

He landed on a solid surface, he did not know what it was. He drifted in and out of consciousness and all he could remember was he was being treated by someone. He felt safe and so he woke up, a blonde man with his arms crossed staring directly at him.

"You are Marco the Phoenix." Said the blonde haired man with a tall chef's hat.

"You are red leg Zeff." He replied with his voice breaking. Zeff immediately handed him a glass of water which he drank immediately, finishing the glass within a few gulp.

"What happened? You're a very strong pirate and I see you battered, out for several days."

"I met an admiral, Zephyr and he killed everyone..." Was all Marco's reply.

"I see, well we're heading back to East Blue, my time in this crazy ocean is done and it's time to head back home. If you want you can tag along with us." Said Zeff. For a man who did not know him, not on a personal level at least, he opened his door and welcomed him with open arms. For this he would owe him.

When Monkey D. Luffy came into the picture, he had hope once more, that this group will survive anything that was thrown at them. Once again he believe. With everything he owed to Zeff he did not want to leave but the man told him to go. So he did.

He joined the greatest pirate crew the world will ever know.

He has yet to reveal his true power, the monster which was feared in the Grandline, in time he will get his revenge, and he will honor the life that was lost on that faithfull day.

In the two years that he was separated from his group, he awakened his mythical zoan devil fruit. It's true power he has yet to reveal as it has yet to be necessary to show it. Thanks to Kaido's commander he was able to harness his full potential.

"You have to be one with your ability Marco, not just use it as an external force." Brook is a commander of Kaido, but not by choice.

"I don't know what you mean..." He had been training endlessly for several weeks, only stopping to sleep and eat. He had to grow, he had to be better.

"Become the phoenix, be the phoenix, don't let the phoenix become you! Understand." Brook drilled it in his head until he finally understood what it meant.

Brook was shocked at how powerful Marco truly was. Marco exclaimed out loud finally reaching his goal. It was several days before he had to meet up with his friends and Brook tested him once more.

Brook would not admit it, and neither would Marco. The outcome of their battle remained between the two of them. So who won?

In Dressrosa, Marco found something in Rebecca, who was fighting in the colosseum. The aloof chef of the Strawhat Pirates found something in the warrior who turned out to be the princess of an entire country.

He found something interesting about her and she found something in him. At first Marco refused her obvious approach knowing that they would have to fight in the tournament. But Rebecca was persistent. She would get what she want, and she wanted the blonde haired phoenix. She got him indeed. There relationship quickly turned from feelings into something more, something physical. How quickly life could turn upside down.

Since that day he was smitten, and it was a bonus that she was a princess of her own kingdom. What a catch.

Maybe in the future he will spend the rest of his days with her, but for now he was hell bent on getting his captain to the promised land.

* * *

 **Sanji, First Division Commander of the Strawhat Grand Fleet**

In another life he was their Chef, but in this life he was the former First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and current the First Division Commander of the Strawhat Grand Fleet. He wields the deadliest kick in all four seas combined with the devil fruit he inherited from his late mentor and captain, the Gura Gura no Mi.

In his youth he had been ridiculed by his family, all but Reiju, his sister. She was the only one who cared for him. She helped him escape his dreadful life coming aboard a cruise ship that broke down after the storm.

He washed up aboard Whitebeard's ship and the rest was history. Sanji trained under the strongest man in the world and became one of the most powerful being in the planet. At Whitebeard's peak, Sanji would push the old man into using his devil fruit ability just to stop Sanji from winning their fight.

He immediately rose the ranks at such a young age, grasping the first division commander of the White Beard pirates with ease. Then Ace joined becoming the youngest commander of their group.

Sanji had been close with Vista and Jozu. So all throughout his time in the New World, he had been wondering what caused the Flower Swordsman to flip the switch. Why did he betray them? He was one of the most trusted friend and brother to Sanji so why would he do something like that? Why?

Another person at the crosshair of Sanji was Edward Weevil who killed most of his brothers from his time as a whitebeard pirate. That man was going to die by his doing, he guarantees it.

Sanji now stood in the front of the Arc Maxim, reflecting on his life.

"I had a good life." He said to himself, taking in the taste of his cigarette. Then his mood was ruined when a certain green haired swordsman decided to,in metaphor,step on his foot again.

"We're going to get there faster if we fly higher you shitty blonde." Zoro said.

"No if we fly lower we'll get there faster you dumb swordsman." Sanji replied, and in the background the ragtag group of people from different walks of life were getting along just fine. Even Nami thinks that these group of pirates are not so bad, even Zoro and Sanji seemed like siblings, despite being enemies(Sanji with Whitebeard, Zoro with Big Mom) their whole life.

As far as his life was going, well...life is good.

* * *

 **Travel to Amazon Lily**

Sanji stood beside Zoro as the two were locked in a dominance competition. He was supposed to be in charge but Zoro was giving out order as if he was in charge. There argument would only seize when Nami would get involve and tell the two men to calm down and contain themselves.

Brook had been playing music for the group as they rode aboard the Arc Maxim, the floating ship created by Usopp. Speaking of Usopp, he was speaking with Franky in regards to an upgrade to the ship. Robin was simply hanging back and enjoying the sun in her bathing suit.

Chopper was hanging close to Luffy's room in the case that anything happens. Then Jinbei was steering the ship, he was an excellent helmsman although sailing in the sky was a bit out of the ordinary for him.

The moment they arrived at the land of the woman, they were immediately met with a round of poisoned arrows. The aim of the amazons were uncanny but the group easily repelled and blocked the onslaught.

"In the name of the pirate empress Boa Hancock, I commend you turn away before further actions are taken." Boa Marigold and her sister Boa Sandersonia stood beside one another with an army of Amazons behind them.

"We are here for a single herb, that is all." Said Chopper. The entire group were ready for some action but Zoro and Sanji stood at the front.

"No access to outsiders!" Boa Marigold launched an arrow piercing the wooden wall behind the head of Chopper.

"Alright I'm going to kill you for that!" Chopper shifted into his horn point ready for battle when he was mesmerized by the beauty of a woman who stood in front of the the sisters.

"Enough!" She exclaimed, her hand shaped into a heart as she release a pink wave towards the crew. You can't blame them for turning into stone as each and everyone of them were mesmerized at the sight of the empress. "Disgusting."

Only three people were free from being petrified. Franky was strictly their because only his buttocks turned into stone, it was his only human feature. Sanji kicked himself in the face to stop from turning into stone, only his left side turned into stone. Meanwhile Zoro stabbed his hand in order to stop himself from turning as well.

"We just need a herb and we'll be on our way." Said Sanji grinding his teeth as it was hard to speak with half of his body turning into stone.

"For surviving my beauty, I will entertain you. For who is it?" Asked the pirate empress.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Then everything changed as Hancock remembered him from the war two years ago. He was the man who did not turn into stone at the shear sight of her. He was a man who resisted his beauty. The same man who peaked her interest.

"Is that right. Then only he will enter. The rest of you shall wait out here." Said Hancock. Her sisters tried to protest but she would have none of it.

On the first day Luffy was brought to a gigantic room, he was given the treatment that Chopper recommended and within hours he was responding well. At the end of the first night, Luffy finally opened his, the first person he saw was Hancock, who was standing by the window, watching him closely. "Hi." He said completely out of breathe. He had been out for several days now. He looked at his arm and gave a deep sigh of relief of having his arm back again.

"You are Monkey D. Luffy, I don't think you remember this but we met at Marineford two years ago."

"How can I forget..." He wanted to say more but he held himself back.

"Oh?" She was curious at what else he had to say.

"You helped Marguerite in her two years apart from my crew." Good save was his thoughts.

"Right. I did request an audience with you but she seemed to have forgotten."

"Oh well I am here now. Why?" He asked.

"Rest easy Mugiwara, tomorrow we talk." She said walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

On the second day Luffy bargained for his people to be freed up. Where they were escorted into Amazon Lily without any harm. Sanji insisted to have a word with the Captain but he said later for he had business with the Amazon walked side by side at a garden near the capital there they would have some privacy to talk to one another.

"I asked to have an audience with you because I wish to know how you are able to resist my ability, with any attraction to me I am able to turn anyone into stone and no man has ever done so." She said they sat at a bench with a fountain behind them. The calming sound of water falling into the pond was relaxing.

"You know, I don't know the answer either. You are a beautiful woman, people kill for your hand, and yet somehow I am able to resist your ability. Maybe it's because I never felt attraction before. Is this what it's supposed to be? When I look at you I feel like melting. Is that what I'm feeling?"

"Is that right? If you do not know attraction then you can resist my ability?" Boa Hancock took into account everything else he said. "So you find me attractive then?"

"I don't know, try me." He opened his hands welcoming her to try her ability. She complied turning the man before her into stone.

"Ahh…"She said a little hot from his bold proclamation. He was still stone so she took a little of time to gather herself. Not once has she felt like this in front of a man as all of them immediately turns into stone. She then walked away after turning the man back to normal.

"So?" He asked as that was the first thing in his mind, but she was gone already. He wondered what he did wrong.

On the third day Luffy noticed that Hancock was avoiding him completely. Every time he saw her and tried to approach her she would try to find a way to go the opposite direction. He was really wondering what he did wrong now but did not dwell on it. He caught up with Sanji surprised that so many new faces helped in his recovery. He welcomed all of them, even remembering Brook from his mind somehow though he did not know how. Chopper recommended he needed to stay a couple more days to fully recover as he was just experiencing an adrenaline rush and not completely recovered yet. Sanji purposely left out the news that Marguerite is missing, he would tell him later, when he was fully recovered as it would be number one priority for sure.

"We will deal with Black Beard in due time, f"

On the fourth day Luffy finally caught Hancock as she was sitting on a rock, admiring her surroundings. "Beautiful isn't it?" Luffy began to which she jumped up in shock.

"Why are you..." She began and started to walk away again when Luffy said.

"Whatever I did Hancock, I'm sorry." This caused her to stop.

"You didn't do anything Luffy, it's just that I have never felt this way for a man before." He took a step forward, inches from her face.

"I never felt this way either." Replied Luffy then he gave her hope that he was going for a kiss but instead he turned around, offered her his arm and said. "Lets go?" She happily took it and asked.

"Where to?"

"Wherever, doesn't matter as long as you're with me." To this they laughed, hiding their giddiness for one another.

On the fifth day Luffy and Hancock spent the entire day. Not a single thought of anything in the world. They were lost in each other's company. And before they knew it, the day was over and Chopper announced that they were okay to leave in two days. This saddened Hancock as this past week had been the happiest she's ever been in her life.

So on the sixth day she threw a party for Strawhat Luffy along with his allies.A celebration was thrown in honor of the quick recovery of the Strawhat Captain. They had only been in the island for a week and what usually would take months to recover, Luffy was able to beat in a week.

Everyone was laughing and sharing a drink, even Usopp,Brook, and Zoro were enjoying themselves. Although Luffy had been sneaking a glance at the woman sitting besides him. He had been casually stealing a glace, each time his heart would flutter.

"Can you join me for a moment Hancock?" Luffy finally asked, silencing everyone in the main table.

"Of course Luffy." She replied with a warm smile, they walked up a small hill leaving everyone at the party. They walked side by side, not a word was spoken till they reached the top of the hill. There they overlooked a wonderful view. They were on top of a hill where the sun was beginning to set on the horizon.

"Hancock, I will be leaving tomorrow, back into the role of one of the most dangerous forces of the sea, back to becoming Emperor. In my time here with you, I have grown to appreciate our moments that we were able to share here. To be honest, I've never felt such a strong feeling like this than in these moments that I've had with you." Luffy stepped closer to her, gently grabbing her hand and placing it in his heart. "I hope you feel the same way."

"Luffy I..." She could not gather her words as this was the most joy she's ever had in a long time.

"I will become pirate king, and if you will join me, become my queen." Luffy extended his hands waiting for the pirate empress to accept.

"Luffy..." She was flustered, not believing what was going on with her. Here was this man who was impressing her in every way possible and she could not contain herself in front of him. Luffy noticed her discomfort and step back a little bit.

"Of course I will wait for your answer no matter how long it takes. Till then, remember me." He gave her hand a kiss before walking down the hill as the celebration continued in Amazon Lily. Boa Hancock was left in her own mind, thinking of the man's proclamation to her.

 **SLIGHT LEMON-** **SLIGHT LEMON-** **SLIGHT LEMON-** **SLIGHT LEMON** **-** **SLIGHT LEMON-** **SLIGHT LEMON**

In the middle of the night, Zoro felt a strange aura coming towards Luffy's room. He pulled his out a single blade, cautiously walking towards the room of the Strawhat Captain. There he found the door slightly opened, with a small room to peak. He immediately retracted his sword back into its hilt. Sanji felt the same weird feeling and wanted to check as well but Zoro shook his head at the Commander in which case Sanji smirked as well returning back into his own room. Zoro did the same thing, leaving the Strawhat Captain to himself along with his company.

In the room, Monkey D. Luffy laid back as the pirate Empress crawled in his bed wearing nothing but a laced robe, her entire being for Luffy to admire. There were both doing things that is new to the both of them. She did what her body told her as did he and they were loss in each other's touch. In this blissful moment, Boa Hancock let out a heavy breathe as they finally became one, then as their pleasure peaked she finally gave her answer to the emperor, "You are the king, and I am your queen." He did not reply with his words, he did not have to. He let his action speak for themselves, his passion seeping through every ounce of his being. It did not happen once, as the two shared one passionate moment after another. They were desperate to explore one another, more and more as the night progressed.

For that night, two people connected….each individual feelings, becoming night, Luffy became a man and Hancock became a woman.

At the break of dawn, Hancock awoke after the wonderful evening. She tried to wrap her arms around the man beside her only to find that it was empty.

 _Hancock, I will be leaving tomorrow….._ That's right, he was gone. True to his promise. But wasn't he supposed to take her as his queen? Was the night before simply a conquest for the future pirate king. She couldn't have been the only woman he's even been with, that much she knew, but was everything from the night before a lie. She sat up fumbling her hair as she tried to wrap her thoughts around the entire situation. She let out a loud groan when the man in her mind stood before her, fully clothed and admiring her naked physique.

"Let's go my queen." He said causing her heart to skip several beats. She gave him a happy smile as she really did think he was gone.

"Of Course my king." She finally replied rushing to prepare for their voyage. All doubts in her mind, quickly fading into nothing. That day it was established that Monkey D. Luffy would be King, and she would be his Queen. The union of Mugiwara and the Pirate Empress was set in stone, only missing a ceremony to make it official.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** • **Wanda No Bounty**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu **•6th** Jinbei• **7th** Kuzan• **8th** Doflamigo• **9th** Kidd• **10th** Mihawk• **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** Lucci• **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** • **21st** Dorry

 **Strawhat Pirates Allies**

Barto Club•Beautiful Pirates•Ideo Pirates•Happo Navy•Tontatta Tribe•Yonta Maria Grandfleet•Franky Family•Heart Pirates•G-5 Marines Vice Admiral Nami•Revolutionary Army Nico Robin•Soulking Brook•Kuja Pirates•


	47. Sniper and Sniper

Featuring

Enel, Sniper of the Strawhat Pirates

Usopp, Former God of Skypie

* * *

 **Enel, Sniper of the Strawhat Pirates**

He was their Sniper. Although in the eyes of his own people, he was a monster. At a young age he obtained the power of the lightning devil fruit and in his fear for his new ability, he unleash all the lightning his young body would allow causing him to unintentionally kill his parents, his friends and everyone in the land of Birca. He awoke in a giant black circle, burned by the lightning he unleashed upon his land. He looked around looking for someone, anyone, yelling out names of his father, mother, and friends...no reply.

He fell into deep depression, not wanting to live any longer. He stood at the edge of his home land, looking at the blue sea below, wondering how much it would hurt. Then he jumped, knowing full well that he would drown yet he found no other way out of his misery. He closed his eyes and passed out mid flight.

He didn't think he would open his eyes again, but he did, sadness consuming him once more.

"You're finally awake." Said a skinny man with brown dreads.

"Who are you..." Said Enel weakly.

"My name is Yasopp, who are you young one?" Yasopp placed a cold cloth over his head.

"Enel, from Birca, where are you taking me.." He was in a stranger's ship not knowing what he wanted. Sure he rescued his life, but that was all he's done so far.

"Birca huh? Never heard of it. Well you see my Captain gave me some time off to go see my family before I head into the Grand Line with them. Ever heard of the Red Force Pirates?"

"No, so where are we going then?" It was the second time he asked.

"Sorry you just remind me so much of my little boy, anyway we are heading to Syrup Village."

It was only another hour until Yasopp docked in Gecko Island there he immediately knew something was wrong as his wife had been waiting on the dock, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

"Baby what's wrong!" Yasopp immediately taking his wife in his arms.

"Our boy, our baby boy is gone!" She exclaimed. This whole time Enel watched in confusion at what was going on. Before Yasopp left, he gave some advice to the young boy.

"Listen, I have to go look for my son now, I can't take you with me since the sea is too dangerous for your. So I told my wife to look out for you, you can stay at our place until you find your footing." Then Yasopp was gone and his wife took her in as if he was her own.

"Thank you miss Banchina." He said as he was given a bowl of food.

"Yes my dear, eat up." Banchina had been becoming sicker as the day passed by. Enel had been observing her, everything she did, he did. He grew to enjoy his time in Syrup Village, not one time his power getting out of hand.

He learned to hone his power in the forest where no one could disturb him. Anyone who would get close to the forest would run away in fear of the thunder monster of the forest.

Eventually Banchina passed away, always believing that one day her son will return. Not once did she mention her son's name.

From that day on, Enel drowned in his training harnessing his power. Enel would be the hidden protector of the island, fending off any pirates that tried to raid the village or the island. That was until the village was invaded from within. Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates had been disguising as a the butler of miss Kaya. This was an unfortunate event but ended up the beginning of his adventures with the Strawhat Pirates.

He went through the East Blue with them, easily tearing through their adversaries as if they were nothing. A crew was assembled of some of the most powerful beings in the world.

Then in the Grand Line, they were still breezing through every problem and they had this newfound confidence that they could do anything, specially with Captain Luffy at the helm of all operations. Everyone got close like a family almost. There was nothing that could separate them.

Though the Events in Skypie was a wake up call that there were powerful beings in the world and hubris could end up being your end. He was defeated by God Usopp, the son of the man who rescued him from death all those years ago. Faith has a strange way of bringing the two people together, specially in his homeland.

He was placed into the core of the Arc Maxim, acting as a battery of the ship. His ability was being funneled unwillingly by the ship's core. Then he was rescued by his friends and he knew he would be okay. Captain Luffy was always there for them and he would rest easy that day for he was safe with his friends.

Following that event, Law had been taken by the Cp9 and there was no way they were going to let it slide. They saved him, after waging open war with the world government. At this time their power was growing by the minute. People were rallying under their flag. It was a good time to be under the future king of pirates.

* * *

 **Usopp, God of Skypie**

In another life he was their Sniper, but in this life he was the God of Skypie, ally of Charlotte Zoro, currently affiliated with the Strawhat Grand Fleet since it is in his best interest. Maybe now his personal view was changing as he had been spending more time with the Grand Fleet. They were treating him no different than a normal member of the group, no different than the commanders, everyone felt like equal. He even gone so far as let the Grand Fleet use his Arc Maxim to help save the life of a person he hated for so long.

Monkey d/ Luffy handed him something he was not familiar with, defeat. He had never lost a single time in his life. That was why he became a God, overthrowing Gan Fan and ultimately becoming the sole ruler of Skypie.

His unmeasured observation haki was even better than Zoro, seeing as he can see up to an hour ahead if he was really trying. But he found that to be too boring, only using his gift whenever he really needs to see an outcome of a situation. He truly only lost to Luffy because the man was unpredictably. Even the powerful thunder user could not beat him, and the rubber man did, how embarrassing. But before all that, before he was a God amongst men, a pirate captain, and now an ally of the rubber man, he was just a lost boy.

Back in Syrup village young Usopp had always been a fighter, he never gave up on his belief, and this hard headedness transferred into his adulthood. He got in an argument with his mother regarding the whereabouts of his father. Then he finally had it, on the dark stormy night, he ran away, he ran to find his father. He got onboard a fisherman's ship and set off. The storm was stronger than expected, after 12hrs of battling the storm and doing the best he can to steer despite not having experience to do so, Usopp collapsed from exhaustion.

He woke up when the sun was at its highest, birds circling over his weak young body. If he died he would be bird food. "Get away." He screamed but no noise came out of his mouth, only air. He was dehydrated and hungry, he could feel it.

Usopp then brought out his slingshot, the only thing he brought from home, and launched a piece of stone directly through the chest of one of the birds. The bird fell directly on the deck and Usopp stared at it for a moment. He was a young boy, lost, scared, and dying, but he was not going to quit. He picked up the bird and without hesitation, he placed it in his mouth and began eating it. He felt sick when he finished but he felt replenished. He had to do it.

As days turns to weeks, Usopp began to see hallucinations, he would see rescue ships in the distance, but they weren't there, he would see his mother scold him, but she wasn't there. Then his mind would be on a constant repeat regarding his father, he was still only a young man but he could remember his voice telling him, Always take care of your mother little one, I will return.

"Where the hell are you!" He was going insane, the lack of clean water and food reduced the young man into a savage.

Weeks turned to months and Usopp was reduced to nothing but a breathing life form, nothing more, nothing less...yet his mind was always working, always evolving. He developed a keen sense where he could sense all things around him. This is what helped him survived, this is what made him strong.

Then on the fifth month he felt something different, he saw himself being shot up into the sky along with the small fishing boat he was on. His eyes widened in fear as this could be his last day and sure enough, the small fishing boat launched in the air, with the young Usopp intact.

He passed out once more, a feeling too familiar to him, but he felt different, all around him were people, he didn't feel the sea any longer. So for the first time in five months, he got out of his small fishing boat and stood on cloud.

"What is this…." He then felt a sharp blade pressed against his throat as four people were above him almost immediately.

"Who the hell are you mortal!" The man with the sleek black sunglasses asked him.

"He has no wings, gross. A mortal! A mortal!" Said the round man with yellow sunglasses.

"Shut it he's just a kid.." Said the man with the pilot helmet, he looked the most evil of the group but he seemed nice.

"Well what do we do with him?" Asked the last member of the group with the strange hair style. His hair seemed to be spiked into a pattern.

"We take him to God." The air got heavier at the mention of their God, who was this man and why do they worship him.

He was placed inside a potato sacked and carried over the shoulder of the man called Satori, the nice guy of the group. He didn't see where he was going and he didn't know what was happening. Then he was dropped on the floor and a strong aura filled the entire room. He slowly exited the potato sack and found a man sitting on a throne.

"Ohn...Shura...Satori...Gedatsu...who is this mortal you bring upon me?" He had a kind voice Usopp already liked him.

"This is a young mortal we found on the outskirts of our land. Maybe this is a sign Lord Gan Fall." Said the man named Shura, he kneeled before the man in the throne, and so did the others. Usopp stood there confused at what was happening until Satori pulled him down to kneel.

"Hmm maybe, a young man had just killed an entire city in Birca and disappeared...and now we find this young man from the blue sea in our doorstep...clean him, train him, treat him as our own. We are not children killer, and we will not turn our back to those that need help."

That was Gan Fall's biggest mistake. From that day, Usopp was taken under the training of the four members of the God's army. He quickly learned from the quartet and got better than all four of them combined. His rough five months in the sea has taught him to be ruthless. And at a young age of twelve he overthrew Gan Fall and became the God of Skypie.

He closed his eyes reminiscing the the time he lost his heart, but those times are over. Here and now, he was aboard the Arc Maxim, on the way back to Enies Lobby, with a rag tag group of powerful people..and for the first time in a long time, he was genuinely enjoying himself.

* * *

 **Docks**

"Thank Goodness he's okay!" Ace was working on repairing some ships along with other Grand Fleet member, he was just extending a helping hand. Then he received word that Luffy was okay and that he has taken a bride with him. "Good for you brother, finally becoming a man." Flashes of his pass attempt at settling down went by his head. He had daddy issues, what can he say.

Beside him was Vergo who had been leading the attempt to fix their ships and make sure everyone is ready for the next voyage, whenever that would be. "I always knew he would be fine, no doubt in my mind." He was one of the first people to learn of the news, mostly the main crew was notified first then they spread the news out to everyone else. Vergo had been seeing Robin for some days now and her ability to grow limbs anywhere is pretty useful. She would create a mouth and an ear near by his bed every night before they sleep and they would just talk about their day. At first it was a bit odd but when you love a woman, you'll love everything about her.

"Me too, but it's hard not to worry." Said Ace who wiped the sweat from his head.

"I feel you on that." Replied Vergo. "He's good now, that's all that matters." Though in the back of his mind, as well as everyone else, how would Luffy react to Marguerite going missing.

* * *

 **In an office**

"Thank you for that Bon Clay. You are dismissed." Gin had been conducting interviews regarding the places that Kuro was last seen. He had gone through all the people that had contact with the man from as far back as the morning after the battle in Whole Cake island. He was accompanied by Dalton and Moria who were taking their own notes down.

"Alright what do we have?" Said Dalton who was looking over his own notes.

"I think we can all agree that he was last seen as doing something normal right after the Whole Cake Island War." Moria wrote on a whiteboard, writing down Whole Cake Island as the beginning point. Then on the other end of the board was discovery of Kuro who was badly beaten by Katarina Devon.

"We got some info from Kuro that he found Katarina Devon as he was one of the first people that went on patrol. Kuro said he fought with the intruder immediately recognizing that she was an enemy in disguise. She took the form of our fallen comrade Namur…."

" _Hey Kuro! Going on rounds I see?" Said Katarina who was disguised as Namur. Immediately Kuro's sword claws emerged and he quickly pointed his sword claw right at the neck of the intruder. "What gives men..."_

" _Shut up! You insult me!" He was going to pierce right through the intruder but Katarina reverted back to her normal form and ducked, narrowly avoiding the sword claws. Then Katarina clapped her hands together engulfing Kuro in a vortex of fire._

" _You got me!" Exclaimed Katarina but Kuro spun quickly creating his own vortex and extinguishing the flame around him. He followed up his momentum by spinning towards Katarina. His rotation stopped when Katarina caught his blade with her own set of claws. "You will be the first person to witness this. Feast your eyes at the power of the Nine Tailed Fox!"_

" _No...a mythical zoan..." Kuro's eyes widened as he was once again engulf in a fiery prison. Although this time, the fire would not burn out from anything he did. He tried to wrap himself in haki but he failed to continue to protect himself. The scorching heat was burning through his armament haki and his oxygen was getting lower by the second. He finally collapsed on both knees both arms trying to cover his face from the scorching inferno. Katarina burst through the flame, nine tails flapping on her back. She had a maniacal look on her face as she was going to kill Kuro, but Kuro got his hands up just in time to parry the strike to where it would only hit his chest, missing his heart. Kuro collapsed and Katarina released her fox fire prison. She did not want to attract any more attention than she would have to. She then carried the body of Kuro into an empty room and threw him like he was trash. Then she morphed herself and turned into Kuro, smiling as she closed the door behind her._

"Then after taking on Kuro's form, she went around and looked at everything in current base. She knows every person in our alliance as well." Said Gin.

"Well let's list of the things that Blackbeard's person did not learn from her infiltration in our base. One, the Giant Division has gathered a stronger fleet than before. Two the status of Captain Luffy. Three well...what else is there?" Asked Moria.

"They learned alot about our operations…well what would Kuro say? He usually knows what to do in these types of situation." Gin said and suddenly everyone looked shock as someone had arrived in the doorway.

"I say we mix things up. They only know what we are doing now, not what we will do later.." A man wrapped like a mummy entered the room, limping towards a chair. Everyone was too shocked to help him.

"Kuro is that you?" Asked Dalton who was as shocked as everyone that he left his hospital bed.

"Yeah..straight to business, don't force me back in that bed." Stated Kuro, beating everyone to their immediate concerns.

"Fine, but what do you suggest we do?" Asked Moria looking around at the other two people in the room. They were agreeing on his question. Kuro was by far the smartest person in the Grand Fleet, and he was relied upon to make the plans.

"We are shuffling our divisions. Starting with rearranging the 1st Division through the 21st Division system!"

"WHAT THE F..."Exclaimed Dalton, Moria, and Gin at the same time.

* * *

 **Water 7**

Tashigi, Marco, and Enel have gone after Marguerite despite her request to back off. Crocodile was also against this as they could potentially walk into their death if they set foot in Kaido's territory. Who cares they were going after their fried. They made Law rest as he hadn't had a wink of sleep since the war in Whole Cake Island. Perona, from what she told in her adventures in the Captain's mind, had been awake for weeks so they made her rest as well. Then Vergo was told to focus on rebuilding the ships rather than going with them, he eventually complied after putting up a fight. Katakuri had to stay behind since he was the head man until Captain returns he advised them against it as well but they refused to listen.

They were casually walking around Water 7 asking the local if they saw a blood archer wearing amazon attires. Nobody saw anything, this was expected.

"Oye! Tashigi is that you!" Yelled a blonde shipwright who goes by the name Paulie. "And Marco! Enel! What are you guys doing here?" He now sported a complete suit and tie after being promoted to Vice President of the Galley-La company.

"Hi Paulie! It's good to see you!" Tashigi gave him a brief hug while Marco and Enel shook his hands. "How did you know it was us?"

"Well I could tell it was you guys! How could I forget that killer aura around you people. Plus you don't exactly blend in with that attire….such shameless woman." He added at the end causing Marco and Enel to snickered but Tashigi simply shook her head at his comments. Tashigi was wearing a black trench coat along with a tight fitting tank top and combat pants. Her two blades was sheathed safely in her back, crossing one another. Her black shades was over her hair and she had her arms crossed while speaking with Paulie. He hasn't changed, not one bit. Enel was wearing a puffy white pants with golden trims, he wasn't wearing any shirt showing off his muscles. He has three drum like objects resting on top of a metallic rod that circled his back to his there was Marco who wore an open light blue vest. He wore brown shorts and sandals that made him look lazy. His signature pineapple like haircut was still his signature look.

"Thanks Paulie.." Tashigi released a killer intent that caused the man to shiver.

"So what brought you all here? After the whole incident two years ago with those agent people, we only really got news of all of you from the messenger birds. Hows Vergo by the way?" Said Paulie.

"He's doing well, and do you remember Marguerite? We feel like she went this way but no one has seen her."

"Wait you mean to tell me Marguerite is running from you guys? I just saw her maybe a couple hours ago. It was weird that she just ignored me but she went to the docks and got the fastest ship we had which was a one man speed capsule like ship. She paid straight gold and went on her way. She went northeast, that's all I know."

"WHAT!" Exclaimed all three strawhat pirates. "We got to go now!"

Though in the distance, they didn't know it but a man had been watching all these things unfolding. He had a smirk on his face as he flipped two gold coins...

* * *

 **Baltigo**

"So, it has come to this then?" Dragon stood near the entrance hall as Blackbeard and his entire crew was right behind him.

"Zehahaha did you see this coming Dragon? You like my new coat? I work with the marines now. Marine Admiral Teach has a nice ring to it right? Free to do anything I want as long as it's against pirates." Blackbeard said with his deadly grin plastered on his face.

"Nope, didn't see this coming at all." He was immediately surrounded by all of Blackbeard's men, they respected him enough that he brought his entire force on him.

Blackbeard stood in front of Dragon smiling at the Revolutionary commander. Then on Dragon's right was Jesus Burgess, on his left was Shiliew of the Rain. Behind him was Laffitte, then the other members just filled in in between to ensure there was no way for the man to escape.

Behind Blackbeard was the last person to emerge, he had ice covering parts of his body and everything he stepped on turned into ice.

"Kuzan, how are you?" Dragon looked at the ice user smiling at him.

"I am well." Replied Kuzan, everyone was confused at why Dragon didn't seem to act surprised at his most trusted ally turning rouge.

"What the hell is going here?!" Blackbeard was a very chaotic evil person, but in no way was he the most intelligent being in the world.

"We've been had!" Shiliew was the first to respond, attempting to cut the Revolutionary commander only to slice thin air. Everyone was shocked as Dragon seemingly vanished. Then Shiliew looked down and found a tunnel created from where Dragon once stood. "After him fools!" He yelled but before anyone could move a muscle, they felt their entire body freeze over.

"We are always one step ahead of you, remember that Blackbeard." Kuzan had placed his hands on Blackbeard's shoulder, freezing him instantly before sinking into his own hole on the ground. Couldn't really say he was surprised, he was obsessed with believing that Kuzan had always been by his side. Even when he helped Magellan escape his grasp, all the evidence pointed against the ice user, but he believed in him, and that was his mistake.

"He betrayed us!" Exclaimed Burgess angry at the man's betrayal. After some time Blackbeard's body heat was enough to release him from the icy prison. He had an angry look in his eyes.

"It's fine let's just make a scene here in Baltigo destroy this place!"

That day, the Marine Admiral Teach and his group of Vice Admirals and other ranking officer, destroyed Baltigo, the home of the Revolutionary army. All in the name of justice.

* * *

 **Aboard the Arc Maxim**

In the week that the group spent together all in the name of helping Strawhat get better, was a good time. Some people would hate to admit it, some people actually admitted to it. Nami and Robin immediately became close friends since they were the only woman aboard the ship, plus they also had complementing personality. Usopp and Franky were working feverishly to add the improvement that Franky suggested. Chopper was taking in the stories of Jinbei while Brook listened on. Zoro and Sanji did hate one another but they grew to respect each other. And Luffy, well he was currently in his room busy with a certain pirate empress.

In was in the middle of the night once more that Zoro felt a presence make their way to the room of the emperor. This time he felt something different, and with his advance haki, he saw that something wrong was going to happen. He opened his one good eye and made a straight dash towards Luffy's room barging through the door. There he saw Luffy and Hancock lying peacefully in bed while a smoke covered the room. His eyes widened as he found a woman with a blade in her hand getting ready to stab the emperor through his heart. She looked at him, eyes widened in panic. But she pushed through with her plan, dropping the blade towards the heart of the emperor.

But she never met her mark as Zoro used his own blade to block the attack of the assailant. Her eyes had the look of someone who was desperate and so Zoro pushed her back overwhelming her with his strength. She tried to make a mad dash through the window but was met with the arrival of Usopp, who blocked her only exit. Now she stood in between the God man and the billion dollar samurai.

"Please…I didn't." The masked woman began but a gust of wind blew through the room and Nami and Robin entered the room. Nami had her weapon out creating wind from the weapon. Within seconds Luffy and Hancock awoke from there slumber, the group concluding that they had been drugged to remain sleeping, making the assassination easier. Sanji arrived along with the rest of the group demanding immediate answers.

Robin removed the mask of the assailant revealing…

"Sandersonia? What is the meaning of this?" Hancock held the blanket over her body as she looked in disbelief at her sister.

"Sister….you have to understand…" Sandersonia began but she stopped herself, building up her anger and releasing all her emotions. "..you brought this upon yourself! We were fine living in our land without the interference of outsiders! We were good! But you had to fall in love with this MAN! You should be ashamed on what you've done to us!" She yelled frantically. Silence filled the room and Luffy held the hand of his betrothed.

"You're right, I fell in love, but these change are not meant to harm us. We have unified our nation with the strongest force in all seas. I'm sorry you see it that way Sandersonia…" She then turned around, her disappointment evident in the tears flowing through her eyes.

"We must make an example of her. Execution!" Exclaimed Sanji, angry at the events but mostly at himself for being so late.

At Sanji's words, Hancock tensed up fearing for the life of his own sister. Marigold ran into the room, confused at what was happening. Luffy decided to settle it once and for all, the group were arguing amongst themselves some in favor of the execution, some against if.

"Enough…" He let go of Hancock's hands standing up and walking towards Sandersonia who was now on the ground crying to herself. Luffy raised his hands, opening his palms and covering it with Haki.

"I should have brought the knife down sooner." Said Sandersonia accepting her faith at the hands of the strawhat captain. Then Luffy brought his hands towards the shoulder of Sandersonia and he simply placed it there.

"For your actions I can't just let this pass. You will be given a small boat along with 3 days worth of supply. You will exit this ship immediately and never return. That is my verdict…" With that Luffy removed his hands and went to him Hancock.

"Let's go." Said Sanji bringing Sandersonia with him. Meanwhile everyone begun to filter out of the room, Nami and Robin comforting Marigold.

Zoro hanged back a little bit with something to say.

"We're even now Mugiwara, a life for a life. As soon as we hit Enies Lobby, I will return to my mother."

"As you wish, but return any time Zoro. You are welcome amongst my ranks."

"Swordsman's honor…" With that Zoro exited the room leaving the couple to themselves.

It was a moment of silence before Hancock said..

"Thank you for not killing her…" She said softly. No answer from the Strawhat Captain, he simply gave Hancock a soft kiss on the lips.

The life of an emperor is getting difficult by the minute.

* * *

 **FORMAT CHANGE SOON (per Kuro) ANY SUGGESTIONS?**

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy 1.5billion beri** • **Katakuri 900million beri** • **Tashigi 600million beri** • **Enel 750million beri** • **Marco 550million beri** • **Law 650million beri** • **Marguerite 400million beri** • **Vergo 450million beri** • **Perona500million beri** • **Wanda No Bounty**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st** Sanji• **2nd** Magellan• **3rd** Ace• **4th** Crocodile• **5th** Jozu **•6th** Jinbei• **7th** Kuzan• **8th** Doflamigo• **9th** Kidd• **10th** Mihawk• **11th** Kuro• **12th** Arlong• **13th** Moria• **14th** Monet• **15th** Lucci• **16th** • **17th** Dalton• **18th** Hawkins• **19th** Gin• **20th** • **21st** Dorry

 **Strawhat Pirates Allies**

Barto Club•Beautiful Pirates•Ideo Pirates•Happo Navy•Tontatta Tribe•Yonta Maria Grandfleet•Franky Family•Heart Pirates•G-5 Marines Vice Admiral Nami•Revolutionary Army Nico Robin•Soulking Brook•Kuja Pirates•


	48. Film:Gold

**Gold**

It was a massive floating island! Her eyes was surprised at the size of the ship as it could easily be mistaken as an island. The ship in which she sailed in contained a paper invitation to some island of dreams. She didn't care for that, all she cared about was getting her ship fixed.

So she entered the facility, her eyes taking in all the marvelous design within the casino walls.

"Welcome my lady." A short man with imp like face greeted Marguerite at the doorsteps of the floating grand casino. He trail of thought vanished and she focused on the man before her.

"Thank you, but I'm not here to stay, I need repairs on my ship." The blonde lady was wearing a skin tight suit that covered her from her toe up until her neck. She had her bow and arrow on her back ready for use at any time.

"Yes we'll take care of that for you." The man took her keys which took her by surprise as he was quick in doing so.

"Um I will go with you." The woman begun but the man put his hands up to stop her.

"It's completely complementary. Go ahead and enjoy yourself. My lovely colleague will help show you around." The man signalled to a beautiful lady with pink hair. She placed her hands on the woman's shoulder and guided her into one of the slots.

"Come with me, um sorry your name miss?" Asked the pink haired lady as she led her to a chair in front of a slot machine.

"My name is Marguerite." And the woman guided her hands to the knob of the machine. She helped her push the knob down and Marguerite was suddenly hooked as she kept winning.

"Wow I can't believe this, you're really lucky!" Exclaimed the pink haired woman.

"Wow I can't believe this..." Marguerite was stuck in this moment. It was a wonderful feeling she was getting from win after win and gold coins coming out of the slot machine that she forgot what she was doing. Thoughts of Kaido entered her mind and it snapped her back to reality.

"But I have to go.." Marguerite begun to stand up but the lady pulled her back down on her current slot machine.

"Just one more, shouldn't hurt right?" The woman placed her hands behind Marguerite's back and she placed her hand on the knob of the slot machine. She pulled down the knob with an all in stipulation, expecting immediate gratification, but surprise to find that not only did she lose all of her earnings but she double downed and now owe the casino more money than she could ever imagine. As the shock of the loss finally made her aware, she could feel someone influencing her own aura and she felt it by the hands of the woman touching her back.

"What's wrong? Before we let you go, you have to pay us back." Marguerite jumped up from her chair slapping the hands of the pink haired lady away from her.

"You did this?" She figured out that she had something to do with her luck, this lady who kept being close to her.

"If you can't pay with money, how about your head...Marguerite of the Strawhat Pirates..." Marguerite's eyes widened and she immediately drew her bow, but the woman beat her to the punch by launching several golden coins at her.

Marguerite twirled in the air, her rotation was strong enough to deflect the gold coin. She readied her bow and was about to get an arrow when a giant hulking man tackled her straight to the ground.

The woman shook her head and looked at the man. "I had that Dice..." Then the woman addressed the other people inside the casino. "...Just a security breach nothing to see her, please return to your games."

"Sure you did Baccarat." Replied the big man named dice. Then emptiness as Marguerite faded into nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the establishment, a group of three people entered the floating casino ship looking for their friend. They were tipped by random people of seeing a mini ship sail through the seas and they managed to trace her to the floating casino ship.

There was a commotion behind the slot machine and the trio immediately rushed into action. The woman pulled out her two blades, holding them by her side as she ran through the crowd, skillfully dodging the crowd. One of the men was jumping through tables followed by another man. The arrived at the scene expecting to find their friend but instead found a group of pirates creating troubles.

"What are you looking at?" Said a man they assumed was the captain. Tashigi replied by sheeting her sword and beginning to walk away but this seemed to have irritated the pirate further. "I said what are you..." He tried to grab Tashigi but was met with the combined punch of the two men she came with. Marco the Phoenix and Thunder God Enel. Then his crew was visibly angry at this and tried to attack her once more, thinking that she was a weak. Although that was there mistake as it only took Tashigi one blade to handle the four members of the pirate crew.

"Bravo! You cleared our casino's immediate threat! Thank you." A tall muscular man approached them while clapping both hands. He had slicked green hair and a sly smile on his face. This man couldn't be trusted.

"We'll be on our way now." Tashigi begun but the man was persistent.

"As the people who helped us stop a rowdy group of pirates, I insist you stay."

"We'd rather not." Replied Marco who was leaning on a broken poker table.

"You heard the lady." Said Enel stepping up beside Tashigi.

"That's unfortunate because you're friend would insist you stay.." Their ears perked at the mention of their friend. "...her life depends on it." The man had a smirk on his face.

"You bastard!" Enel was charging at the green haired man heads on but was stopped by Tashigi. She pointed at a button he had on his hands and both Enel and Marco immediately understood.

"Glad that you noticed before it was too late. Here's the deal, get back to me in 24 hours with the 1 billion beri she owes us and we all walk away from this. Got it?"

"How do we know you really have her?" The man tossed them her bow which snaked it's way into Tashigi's back. It was enough evidence that Marguerite was indeed with them.

"24 hours." The man gave them a smirk before disappearing into the crowd of casino dwellers.

* * *

Angry and frustrated the trio walked out of the casino, the rain pouring heavily.

"Where are we going to get 1 billion beri?" Enel said out loud as this was in the mind of the other two.

"You wouldn't need 1 billion beri if you listen to me." The group was alert but they couldn't sense the arrival of the woman. "The name is Carina, and I'll help you get your friend back."

"How do we know we can believe what you're saying?" Tashigi was cautious but will accept any help given to them specially with such a dire situation.

"Here's the deal. Gild, the man who spoke with you, used to be a good person, he helped others with his ability. But this world changed him, it changed him for the worse. Now Gild is obsessed with the idea of controlling the world through his heavy influence in the world's wealth. He owns 20% of it, a very heavy influence on the world when you basically own 1/5th of it. This drive changed him and made him delusional. You are part of the Strawhat Pirates correct?"

"We are."

"Then beating him should hopefully set him back on the right track. That is my hope at least." Carina ended her thought hopefully it would be enough to convince them to help her.

"Say we listen to you and go through your plan, why us?" Tashigi was leaning towards believing her, but not just yet.

"You made quiet a name for yourself. A crew of the strongest people in the world. Although most impressive was bringing Donquixote pirates right under your flag. You see, Gild use to be hunted down by Doflamigo, until he eventually gave up and decided to make him a business partner instead. But Strawhat Luffy managed to defeat the Donquixote empire and submit him under your flag. I wish for the same thing to happen with Gild." Her explanation was acceptable, but was her plan any good? Tashigi looked at both Marco and Enel who nodded their head in agreement. Then Tashigi finally said...

"Okay, we'll listen to you."

"Great, but first where is the rest of your crew? And your massive Fleet?" Carina asked, expecting the full might of the Strawhat Pirates.

"We are enough for this I guarantee it." Marco said with Tashigi and Enel agreeing.

"There's only three of you, four if you count Marguerite that won't be enough to stop Gild Tesoro." Carina was sure that they won't be enough.

"Try me." Replied Tashigi with a smile, and after doubting them some more, Carina finally agreed to give them her plan.

"Initially I had a two part plan, first the Grand Fleet would invade the entire ship from all sides while Strawhat Luffy and his crew scale the outer wall to the highest tower wen Marguerite is currently located. Well that plan is out of the window so what do you suggest?"

"I will scale the wall myself." Said Tashigi confident in her abilities, even against a world power like Gild. "And Marco and Enel will cause enough commotion inside the casino. Easy, simple, let's get to it."

"I still think this is suicide but here goes nothing." Carina laid out the blueprint of the casino to which the group had a little over an hour to go over it.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

Everyone was in position. Carina left the group in an effort to divert Gild's attention from the place where Marguerite was being held. Tashigi stood her group while Enel and Marco entered the casino once more.

Enel and Marco acted as the perfect distraction. "Everyone get out now!" Enel yelled launching a massive bolt of lightning into the ceiling, causing the roof to drop some shards of glass. This display caused enough panic for the people in the casino to immediately evacuate. Within 10 mins, the entire casino was cleared except for three people. Baccarat the woman who controls the luck of anything she touches, Dice a very powerful man, and Tanaka, the small man who can phase through walls without a problem.

"You better have our money." Said Tanaka with an impish smile across his face.

"Or else." Dice began to slam his fist into his open palm.

"Well that's nice to know, but we don't have any money." Suddenly a golden coin flew pass Enel's head. Luckily he was made of lightning, otherwise he would be dead.

"You will regret this." Baccarat was tossing several coins in the air. It was three Gran Tesoro executives versus two Strawhat Pirates.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Tashigi scaled the wall fairly easily. She had no trouble at all, even entering the window that led to where Marguerite was being held. She saw her immediately as she was covered in a golden prison, sleeping from the exhaustion of being held captive for some time. She immediately went by her side and woke her up.

"Marguerite...wake up." She shook her awake.

"Huh...Tashigi? What.." Marguerite finally awoke and Tashigi began analyzing the gold encasement around Marguerite's body.

"Hey can you feel the rest of your body." She asked because only Marguerite's head was exposed.

"Yeah it's there why?" Before Tashigi could answer, her two blades cleanly sliced the golden encasement. Each slice of her sword taking a chunk out of Marguerite's body casing. After five minutes, Marguerite was completely free.

"Thanks. But beware of the Gild guy, he is very powerful." Marguerite said.

"Don't worry about it, go back down to the casino, I'll take care of Gild." Tashigi said as she handed her bow back to her. Marguerite was excited to see her bow back, smiled once more at Tashigi, and jumped out of the window. It was the fastest way back down after all.

Tashigi shook her head and chuckled and regained her composure as behind the door before her, Gild would be waiting. At Least this was according to Carina, so far her plan had been working.

She sheeted both of her blades and opened the double door revealing Gild Tesoro on the other side of the door.

"Welcome Tashigi of the Strawhats." His hands was outstretched as the giant dome like room was covered in liquid gold, all from the ability of Gild himself.

"I'm glad to be here, thanks." She gave him a smile, placing her hands on each blade and charging straight at the gold man.

* * *

 _Back in the lobby._

Enel managed to keep Baccarat and Tanaka at bay while Marco was trying to outmuscle the enemies' muscle man in Dice.

Enel was doing okay but the two on one advantage was obvious. He tried to throw a lightning bolt at Tanaka but he disappeared on the floor. Then Baccarat just kept launching coins at him, each one hitting him successfully. Tanaka got Enel's legs and pulled him into the ground merging him with the cement flooring. Tanaka then reemerged in front of the sunken Enel and Baccarat had a coins aimed directly at the head of the sniper. She launched the coin only to be met with a barrage of arrows, each one accurately hitting the coins out of the air.

"Who the hell is that?" Baccarat exclaimed but had to jump back in order to dodge an arrow aimed directly at her.

"Hello again luck lady, I'm back to return the favor." Marguerite revealed herself, completely surviving the fall from the sky tower of the casino.

"You want to test your luck against me, fine! Have at it." Baccarat and Marguerite brought their battle into the middle of the casino floors, leaving Enel to fight against Tanaka single handedly.

"You know I always thought the Strawhat pirates would be stronger...I guess I was wrong." Tanaka taunted Enel which would cost him as Enel decided to show him how a Strawhat Pirate really exploded out of the ground and became pure lightning while Tanaka smirked, phasing through the wall. What the little man did not expect was that Enel's pure lightning could phase through the wall as well, chasing him throughout the facility. It became a game of cat and mouse for the duo where Tanaka was running while Enel was going after him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Tanaka phased right past the area where Marco and Dice were battling, where Marco heard what he said. Enel gave a smirk in which Marco chuckled giving his friend a high five before continuing on his own fight.

"The hell do you think you are!" Dice was pissed off as Marco had enough time to mess around and give his friend a high five.

"Oh sorry." Marco returned to his fight with Dice, noticeably fighting with a handicap, his devil fruit ability never once manifesting. He was using his shear strength against the man before him and they were fairly evenly matched. Dice tried to grapple him but Marco's quickness prevailed. Marco made contact with a punch but Dice has tough skin that absorbed the impact.

"AHHHH!" Dice was getting angrier and angrier throwing a wild punch at Marco. The phoenix put up a shield just in time with both arms but the punch hurt more than usual. It sent him flying to a nearby wall, crashing into it. As the dust settled Marco saw that Dice's arm was now covered in Armament Haki.

"Great..." Marco thought this would be easy. Looks like it's getting close to the time to end this. Marco removed himself from the wall covering his entire body in phoenix fire before disappearing in a blur. Dice's vision blurred as he felt immense pain in his abdomen. He had enough time to look down to see that Marco had used the momentum of his insane speed to launch a devastating blow on him. Then nothing, as Dice was launched through several buildings from the attack of Marco. Without a doubt, Marco the Phoenix comes out victorious.

The body of Dice laid motionless by a table and Tanaka took a second to look at his buddy. He immediately panicked to learn that Dice was beaten. Tanaka tried to phase once more only to be caught by the hands of a thunder monster. Enel had finally caught Tanaka.

"Any last words?!" His voice echoed menacingly and Tanaka quivered in fear. Just as Enel was about to deliver the finishing blow, Tanaka passed out. He could not handle himself at such high pressure moment. "Damn it, I guess that's that..." Enel thought that he would get a good fight, too bad. He reverted back to his normal form while placing Tanaka right beside Dice. Thunder God Enel prevails.

Then there was Baccarat whose luck ran out as Marguerite had her bow pointed directly at the face of the lady. She got close quickly as her skills was just too much for the lucky woman.

"Do it then." Baccarat taunted her as she grasp her side where an arrow was driven straight through. "Kill me!"

"No." Then Marguerite struck her on the side of her head, effectively knocking her out. Amazonian Woman Marguerite claims revenge.

Enel joined her and Marco as well, Marguerite pulled both men in a hug to which the two men comforted her. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's okay, you're okay." Marco said.

"You got a lot of explaining Miss!" Enel joked causing a round of laughter.

"So where's Tashigi?" Asked Marco and the trio looked up on the highest ceiling of the casino, seeing the building physically shake from impact. Then suddenly they saw a man crashing down on the floor in front of them with a woman with her two blades on the chest of said man. In the eyes of all who could see her, they could swear she was releasing a demonic aura around her.

Tashigi emerged from the wreckage with minor scratches while the same can't be said about Gild Tesoro.

* * *

 _Earlier_

Tashigi entered the room her hands grasping both blades. Gild was a formidable opponent, strong to the level of Doflamigo, but he was no match for Tashigi who has awakened her demon. Indra resides within her, for one reason or another through the two years she trained with Zoro, she inherited the demonic spirit that plagued Zoro, making it her own. His room was made of Gold, an advantage for the gold user, but it would not be enough as Tashigi had an answer to everything he threw at her.

"What's your story Gild?" Tashigi asked as each clash with the man gave her a better understanding of the man himself.

"Fine I'll entertain you. It will be your last wish as a dead person." Gild boldly proclaimed.

"Go then." Tashigi jumped back, allowing the gold man to speak,

"I use to be like you, a person wrapped up in love. Oh I know the look, someone who has yet to lose the one they love. I had someone like that before, her name was Stella. Her influence made me a good person, she was going to buy her own freedom...but the celestial dragon...they bought her! And I attacked the damn bastard." He pointed at the star shaped tattoo on his back. "For this I was branded...they made me into a slave. And my dear Stella was killed before we can escape the grasp of the celestial dragon. I am very thankful of Fisher Tiger for leading a rebellion in Mariejois. This granted me my freedom...but what was the point Stella was gone. So I turned to the underworld as my way out. My way to get back to all the wrong things that happened to me. This is why I became who I am!"

"You really like talking about yourself." Said Tashigi, her arms crossed and Gild jumped to where she stood, trying a sneak attack as she was distracted from his story. Gild had a smirk on his face thinking he was victorious but it was quickly gone as Tashigi simply side stepped away from his strike. It was simply too easy for her.

"Why won't you go down!" He mounted a rally of offense but Tashigi's defense was just two much, ending with Tashigi driving her blade right at the chest of Gild. The duo's collision was strong enough that it broke the very ground they stood in.

* * *

He was conscious yet he was beaten. "All my life I have been vying to be the King of this world, I have wealth beyond imagination, I escape the grasp of all four emperors...and I lose to you, the Navigator of Strawhat Luffy." He shook his head as Tashigi got off of him. Gild removed his golden armor and continued to contemplate his decisions in life. "Damn it!." Gild got on his knees and began slamming his fist on the ground. But he was stopped from further damaging his hand by Carino, who held him and gave him a hug.

"Shsss" She kept on saying as he looked completely devastated.

Enel, Tashigi, Marco, and Marguerite gave them a moment and the four caught up with each other.

Gild and Carina finally came out to join the quartet.

"So..." Gild began but was abruptly interrupted by Tashigi.

"You're looking for a purpose now that your reign was ended. Well I'm sure Captain Luffy would be glad to have you and your backing into our fold. I, in the name of the Strawhat Grand Fleet, would like to extend a formal invitation to you Gild Tesoro to join us." Despite fighting the man within the same day, Tashigi was able to read his true character, if people like Crocodile and Doflamigo could be redeemed, why can't he?

"We...wow...I was going to say we were going to lay low and lay off the underground business...but your offer is intriguing." Gild looked at Carina and she nodded. "We'll have to talk about it. And sorry for kidnapping you." Gild said to Marguerite.

"All in the pass." She said with a smile. And the group separated. Gild and Carina returning to their casino, with a lot to talk about. Then the Strawhat Pirates will finally return home, with their friend safe and sound.

* * *

It was a silent trip back to Enies Lobby as the quartet had a long day from the battle against the Gran Tesoro.

Gild Tesoro and his crew told Tashigi that he will need time to process the offer which she placed before him. They would help each other, Gild would have a place in the world other than a dirty casino owner. On the flip side, the Grand Fleet would have access to 20% of the world's wealth.

They finally arrived in the Grand Fleet HQ where Luffy was waiting at the port for them. He had a serious expression which made Marguerite a bit nervous.

"I'm sorry Captain, I blame myself for the lives lost in Whole Cake Island. I wanted to get revenge on Kaido for what he did." Marguerite began but Luffy put up his hands.

"No need to explain Marguerite, it is not your fault. So please don't run away like that again." Luffy snickered a little before continuing. "I was ready to send the entire Grand Fleet after you. No matter what I look out for all of you. This is my duty and my responsibility, but first and foremost my ultimate goal as you are my tailor. What are we supposed to wear now if you are gone?" This caused a round of laughter in the room.

"Thank you Captain."

"No problem." With that the Strawhat Pirates were reunited. Luffy was fully healed from his injuries in whole cake island. Katakuri did a wonderful job filling in for the captain while he was healing. Tashigi led a rescue party to save Marguerite who decided it was a good idea to go after Kaido due to her guilt. Marco and Enel helped with the rescue party. Law kept Luffy afloat while Perona went inside his soul to figure out what was holding the Captain back. Then there was Vergo who, with his guidance, helped the entire Grand Fleet repair and upgrade their ships. Wanda stood on the side, still waiting for her turn to speak with the Captain.

Zoro was gone immediately staying true this his promise. Nami went to a room in order to speak with Smoker regarding the news of her G-5 base. Sanji and Jinbei rejoined the other Grand Fleet Commander as Luffy made it apparent throughout the whole trip that he wanted to go after Big Mom one more time. Chopper went to greet his crew and Franky went to his family. Robin gave Vergo a brief but meaningful hug before going to another room where she contacted the revolutionary army, news of the destruction of Baltigo field the morning newspaper. Usopp and Brook hanged close by along with Wanda, waiting to get an audience with the Strawhat Pirates.

Luffy looked at the three from the corner of his eyes while talking to his crew. Some other time...much sooner than later.

"Oh by the way, this is Boa Hancock, my future queen."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Said Hancock, bowing at the group. To this the group looked at Luffy then at Hancock.

"Wow…"

* * *

 **Gold**

 **Strawhat Pirates**

Demon Blade Tashigi, Strawhat Pirate Navigator

Thunder God Enel, Strawhat Pirate Sniper

Marco the Phoenix, Strawhat Pirate Chef

Amazonian Woman Marguerite, Strawhat Pirate Tailor

 **Gran Tesoro**

Gild Tesoro

Carina

Baccarat

Dice

Tanaka

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy** **•** **1.5billion beri** **•** Enies Lobby

 **Katakuri** **•** **900million beri** **•** Enies Lobby

 **Tashigi** **•** **600million beri** **•** Enies Lobby

 **Enel** **•** **750million beri** **•** Enies Lobby

 **Marco** **•** **550million beri** **•** Enies Lobby

 **Law** **•** **650million beri** **•** Enies Lobby

 **Marguerite** **•** **400million beri** **•** Enies Lobby

 **Vergo** **•** **450million beri** **•** Enies Lobby

 **Perona** **•** **500million beri** **•** Enies Lobby

 **Wanda** **•** **No Bounty** **•** Enies Lobby

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st ?•2nd ?•3rd ?•4th ?•5th ?•6th ?•7th ?•8th ?•9th ? •10th ?•11th ?•12th ?•13th ?•14th ?•15th ?•** **16th ?•17th ?•18th ?•19th ?•20th ?•21st ?•**

* * *

/Author's note/

New format- Character name•bounty•location at the end of the chapter

I will update prior chapters with more content. If anyone is willing to take on the tasked, please feel free to message me.

New Grand fleet members and order incoming

Please check out the forum if you haven't already.

 **REVIEW!** It motivates me alot.

And updates will be slower than normal due to school and honestly I'm waiting for wano

I haven't seen the movie so if there are some things I missed, wellllllll sorry.

And I'm also contemplating on becoming a youtube one piece community influence, should I do it? Will I get enough support to motivate me? My channel will mostly be One Piece content.

Thank You, DoubleM7


	49. Navigator and Navigator

Featuring

Tashigi, Navigator of the Strawhat Pirates

Nami, Marine Vice Admiral

Commander Kuro of a Million Plans

* * *

 **Tashigi, Navigator of the Strawhat Pirates**

She was their Navigator. A warrior who feared nothing, nothing but losing the people she loved.

When she was young she trained with Zoro in the Dojo of his father. They were the best of friends and yet fate would not let them continue this friendship because Big Mom herself invaded the island, taking Zoro with her.

She could not forget that day as it was the day that she had to say goodbye.

She would float in the sea for several days before being found by a small fishing boat. Then with the help of the fishermen, she was able to land a job as a pirate hunter.

She had taken small jobs in order to make a living for herself. Her skills as a swordsman was enough to warrant her as one of the youngest up and coming swordsman in all the land.

Tashigi had been hanging out on the local bar where she was drinking a glass of milk and enjoying a cookie when a commotion brewed outside the tavern. She paid for her stuff as she usually does and walked outside to see what was going on.

There she found a talk man, maybe twice her age tossing pirate hunters through buildings with a single slice of his small blade. It was nothing but a keychain yet it was effective enough to defeat small time bounty hunters.

"What do you want?!" Exclaimed one of the men.

"Hmm…?Well I simply wanted to learn of the roots of one Zoro." Said the tall man with a great big sword over his back.

"What do you know about him!" She trembled in fear, shaking as she held her sword in front of her. Hearing his name made her dash straight in front of the swordsman without any hesitation. She missed her friend and it had been so long since she heard anything about him.

"Girl, you have the same eyes as him, dedicated and your conviction is also similar." Then his eyes seemed to focus above her as if he can see something nobody else can. "Similar indeed." He then closed his eyes and reopened them looking at her directly. "You have answered my question today girl." He began to walk back to his ship only to be stopped by Tashigi.

"Stop! You haven't answered my question!" She yelled. The man stopped walking turning his head slightly.

"If you must truly know, then you must beat it out of me. Otherwise drop your sword girl." Replied the man.

"Fine!" She charged with blind conviction, although she was fast, the man was faster. As soon as she thought she had a clean slice, he turned around and used the same small blade to block her attack.

" .Re...your blade is quiet powerful. I shall honor your conviction child. Give me your name."

"Tashigi!" She grinded between her teeth, despite her fear she pushed on. In the hopes of getting an answer regarding her friend.

"Tashigi I will be waiting for what dent you will make in the New World, as it seems to be your destiny to do so!" He pulled out his blade, it's voice could be heard by Tashigi the name of the blade was… "You are welcome as you receive from Yoru the black blade!" He slashed across her chest causing her to fall on the ground. She did not get an answer that day but she learned of the massive world ahead of her. That day she grew up from the little pirate hunting jobs into something bigger.

Right before she met Luffy, she took on a job to capture Buggy the Clown. Her biggest mission to date turned out being her last as a pirate hunter. She completed her mission but did not turn in the reward as she ended up becoming a full fledge pirate under the Strawhat Pirates flag.

Oh how time flies. She couldn't believe that she would see him again, in his own home in Whole Cake Island. There she trained with him for two years, mastering her abilities and absorbing plenty of knowledge from Zoro.

Her youth was filled with him and now looks like he's back again to probably ruin everything. Or that was what is on her mind.

She was currently aboard a small vessel that had four of the current strawhat members on it. They have recently defeated Gild and his wealthy operation and took back Marguerite who was trying to do something really dumb. But props for her trying although she would be dead.

Fighting against Gild made her realise that there are plenty of competition in the world. And although she prevailed, she still had a harder time than say Katakuri or Captain Luffy. Those two were on a league of their own, challenging Yonkou's and commanders. Possibly even the Marine Admirals. But her, well her greatest competition is now an ally, Dracule Mihawk. The strongest swordsman is now possibly her lover, Charlotte Zoro. That only leaves a few true swordsman, and they are mostly centralized in Wano kingdom, the land of Kaido.

She grasp her blades at the thought of dueling with the best of the best in terms of swordplay, she was shaking with excitement.

The rest of the trip was uneventful and the return home was great with good company.

 _They finally arrived in the Grand Fleet HQ where Luffy was waiting at the port for them. He had a serious expression which made Marguerite a bit nervous._

 _"I'm sorry Captain, I blame myself for the lives lost in Whole Cake Island. I wanted to get revenge on Kaido for what he did." Marguerite began but Luffy put up his hands._

 _"No need to explain Marguerite, it is not your fault. So please don't run away like that again." Luffy snickered a little before continuing. "I was ready to send the entire Grand Fleet after you. No matter what I look out for all of you. This is my duty and my responsibility, but first and foremost my ultimate goal as you are my tailor. What are we supposed to wear now if you are gone?" This caused a round of laughter in the room._

 _"Thank you Captain."_

 _"No problem." With that the Strawhat Pirates were reunited. "Oh by the way, this is Boa Hancock, my future queen."_

 _"Pleasure to meet you all." Said Hancock, bowing at the group. To this the group looked at Luffy then at Hancock._

 _"Wow…"_

Then the group dispersed in order to plan along with the commanders on what will surely be a full frontal assault on the Big Mom pirates. No holding back, not anymore.

* * *

 **Nami, Vice Admiral of the Marines**

In another life she was their Navigator, but in this life she was a Marine Vice Admiral who saw the evils of the organization which she respected so much. Currently she is affiliated with the Strawhat Grand Fleet as she finds answers to the questions that plague the entire marine organization.

When she was young she always wanted to be a marine. Bellmere, her mother, was her idol and so this was what she strived for. She wanted to be a marine just like her mother.

So at a young age, she enlisted in the marines, even lying about her age to get in earlier than she actually is.

Her mother died at the hands of a pirate while she was training and she had used this as a fuel to drive her into her future. But little did she know was that not everything was at it seems. On a faithfull day after the war in Dressrosa something happened, something that would change her life forever.

Arlong approached her right after the events in Dressrosa. "I need to make my peace with this Nami..." And the call for a meeting was ringing as the bell began to ring in the air, but their conversation seemed to have slowed down time as each ring of the bell caused her heart to drop with each things that he revealed to her.

Ding…

"I'm sorry Nami...I truly am." Arlong was on both knees begging for the woman's forgiveness.

"What? Why?" Nami was confused.

Ding…

"Your mother...she died..." Arlong begun and Nami began to feel resentment.

"What about her..." She said with her voice low, indicating a dangerous tone.

Ding…

"She died in my arms..." Finished Arlong and the Marine Vice Admiral whipped him with her staff.

"What did you say?!" All this time Nami believed that her mother died from a pirate attack on the island. Her mother,Bellmere was a strong marine, she wouldn't have died easily. She had been on her first month of training when she received word from Captain Nezumi who told her that her mother passed away at the hands of pirates. She mourned this lost but used it as motivation to get stronger. From that day on she hated pirates and became a pure marine, one that only saw evil and good. The good being the marines while the evil was the pirates.

Ding...

"Back then Nami, I was evil...I was a bad person...I should've stopped it, I should've stopped him..." Arlong began to tear up, he was blaming himself for the death of Bellemere and he blamed himself for it.

"What do you mean…?" Once again she was confused at what he was implying.

Ding…

"I was collecting tax from Bellmere when he entered her house demanding more money than I asked for. I tried to tell him to back off that it was my business but he refused. He pulled out his gun and fired it at me. He missed and hit Bellemere. I held her as she had breathed her last breathe. Right in front of her daughter, Nojiko..."

"She never told me...she said it was pirates also killed her...if not you then who killed her then?!" Nami couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Ding…

"Nezumi did...Captain Nezumi.." Arlong said remembering vividly what happened. The event flashing before his mind. Nezumi entered the house pointing a gun a Bellmere. Her most trusted fried ended up being an ambitious money hungry marine, taking bribe from a pirate in order to cover their misdeeds.

Ding…

"Bellmere told Nojiko to stay quiet of this...she complied and painted the pirates as enemies...your mother said to her on her last breathe that you were going to be something special and you did not have to learn of the dirt of the world at such a young age. So everyone painted a picture of a pirate killing your mother so that you will reach your true potential." Arlong said to which Nami understood her reasoning but she was still angry at this truth.

Nezumi had been her mother's buddy in the Marines and he trained her to be a good marine. What changed? What happened? She let him off easy when she found out that Nezumi had been hiding Arlong's crimes. But now she was angry, she wanted to murder Nezumi.

Ding…

That was the event that solidified her view that the world is not always black and white, good and evil. There was a grey area in between that people are motivated with different reasons. Pirates can be good and Marines can be bad base on the motivation behind their actions. It was good she was able to learn this. It was good to be more open minded.

Though revenge did not define her as she remembered the good people in the marine. There was Vice Admiral Garp who she looked up to from the start. There was his protege, Coby who has the same belief as the Vice Admiral. Then there was also her close friend Vice Admiral Smoker. They were put together by faith and they made the best of their situation as the Captain and Vice Captain of the place where Gol D. Roger was executed.

Now she was with the Strawhat Grand Fleet, finding it harder and harder to resist helping them. She even helped in the mission to get aid for Strawhat Luffy.

She stood on the balcony of the Arc Maxim as the flying ship was heading back to Enies Lobby. She asked Smoker to cover for her in the meantime while she was doing her own thing. She felt someone come up beside her so she tilted her head and saw Sanji, lighting up a cigarette.

"Food for your thought?" Said the man.

"Nothing just thinking about life. What you up to?" The breeze was brushing against her skin and it felt nice just to sit back and relax a little bit.

"Same, when we get back to Enies Lobby its back to normal. And Captain Luffy will definitely make a strong move against both emperors." Sanji was enjoying his cigarette probably a habit he needed to stop but nothing to immediate.

"Yeah, I get it. When I return to base things will be different, I will make G-5 see the way I see things. I will make a difference in the marines." Suddenly her pocket began to ring and she pulled out a mini snail. "Sorry I have to take this. It would just take a second."

Sanji nodded and just stood beside her just enjoying the civil moment as well as she was.

"Hello, this is Vice Admiral Nami." Nami said and on the other line the voice said something that caused Nami to drop the phone.

"What happened?" Sanji caught her before she fell, she felt weak from news.

"Smoker he's okay now but….he was crucified and left at the doorsteps of G-5 headquarters…."

"What?! Who would do such a thing?" Sanji helped her to the balcony where she leaned at both Sanji and the balcony for support.

"It was Admiral Teach, he did it to make an example of him...he said that too many failures resulted in our failure of upholding true justice…he claimed that Smoker was helping the revolutionary army."

"Teach, I will kill that bastard." A brief moment of silence covered the two as they were reflecting on the news.

"Yeah...me too..." She replied sternly having the same resolve as Sanji in killing the new Admiral, Marshall D. Teach.

"Well as soon as we get to Enies Lobby I have to head out and meet some people, care to come with me?" Sanji asked couldn't hurt right.

"I would but I have to return to base. You know marine business. Who are you meeting with?" Asked Nami and their voices was tuned out as soon as Sanji answered, the sound of the Arc Maxim's horn filling the air.

As soon as the horn finished blowing, Franky yelled out that they were back to Enies Lobby, estimated time of arrival, 10 minutes.

"You're really brave for going to see them, granted after everything." Nami appreciated that she shared part of her life to him.

"Yeah thanks, well..have safe trip back to the marine base."

"You too." With that the two parted ways. Nami heading to a room in order to speak with Smoker while Sanji will go meet the other commanders in order to tell him his pan, along with Luffy's conviction to go after Big Mom once more.

* * *

 **Grandfleet**

"Everyone understand?" Sanji had just gone over what he had to do and most of the commanders were there.

"Sure Sanji but are you sure you don't need backup? It could be a trap." Kuro suggested, he was still very much injured but he had to be present for the meeting. He was going to give the new assignment after all.

"Yeah I'll be fine, and about that new Division, I agree to it. And great choice on the new First Division commander." He then headed for the door. "I got to go though, time is important if we're going to defeat the Big Mom pirates." With that, Sanji flashily jumped in the air and did his signature air walk.

"Alright back to business. So as you are all aware of, in the light of our defeat in Whole Cake island, and the revelation of a spy that took Kuro's place amongst, we had to do something. So in order to counter the infiltration we, meaning myself, Sanji, and Ace decided to go with Kuro's ridiculous but amazing plan regardless." The group was obviously confused at what would happen next as new faces were within the group. There were the usual commanders around the room. Magellan was speaking. From top to bottom of the current commander who were present included: Ace, Crocodile, Mihawk, Doflamigo, Lucci, Moria, Arlong, Monet, Gin, and Kuro.

Those who were not present included Basil Hawkins and Eustass Kidd for being taken by the Beast Pirates there status was still a question mark. Dorry was still returning back from his home land along with the 21st division.

The Pirate Empress joined them after being invited by Kuro. She had an important reason to be present for the meeting. The Grand Fleet allies had also been invited as they too were there for an important reason. Leo representing the Tontatta tribe was there, Cavendish of the beautiful pirates, Bartolomeo of the Barto Club, Orlumbus of the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet, Ideo of the fighting pirates,and Sai of the Happo Navy.

Notable missing people from the allies were Vice Admiral Nami, Nico Robin, Cyborg Franky, Heart Pirate Captain Chopper.

There were 17 people represented currently in the meeting, and there was visually 23 seats along the round table. Hawkins, Kidd, and Dorry fills out three more empty seats but they were obviously elsewhere. So who was the last three seats for?

"Kidd and Hawkins are still a question mark, we are still trying to find a way to get to Wano without alarming Kaido's entire army, specially while we're dealing with Big Mom at the moment. But now moving on, Kuro go ahead."

"Thank you Magellan, so in light of the predicament we are in, new assignments needed to be handed out, starting with the new Commanders of the Grand Fleet. There will be a new special division developed as well but first with the Strawhat Grand Fleet 23rd division Commander, Me, Black Cat Pirates Captain Kuro."

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 23rd Commander**

 **Strategic Mastermind** **•** **Kuro of a "Million Plans"** **•Black Cat Pirate Captain**

 **500 Million Beri**

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy•1.5billion beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Katakuri•900million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Tashigi•600million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Enel•750million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Marco•550million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Law•650million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Marguerite•400million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Vergo•450million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Perona•500million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Wanda•No Bounty•** Enies Lobby

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st ?•2nd ?•3rd ?•4th ?•5th ?•6th ?•7th ?•8th ?•9th ? •10th ?•11th ?•12th ?•13th ?•14th ?•15th ?•16th ?•17th ?•18th ?•19th ?•20th ?•21st ?•22nd ?** **•23rd** Kuro **•**

* * *

Author's Note

Thank You for continuing to read my story and being such avid readers.

Special Thanks to: Mr Guest for giving such wonderful and thought provoking questions and reviews that helps alot in this story.

BXE for being an avid reader and giving out plenty of reviews and helpful questions that is a big help for me.

MrKristoffer1994 for providing me with a suggested NEW bounty for the Crew as well as the other commanders of this story. And ofcourse providing though provoking questions that makes the story better for everyone.

El Pirato this man is really the OG of my readers, been there since Day 1! Thank You so much for sticking with the story and helping where you can.

deltario being one of the newer readers, thank you for conquering the massive almost 50 chapter story and that you are enjoying yourself, thank you.

To all that I've missed because we have yet to interact, I thank you as well.

As always review please it helps alot, and check out the story forum at New Beginning Community.

And the Youtube page Daeh Uac.

As always Thank You!


	50. First Mate and First Mate

Featuring

Katakuri, First Mate of the Strawhat Pirates

Zoro, Big Mom Pirates Sweet Commander

Orlumbus, Yonta Maria Grand Fleet Commander

Dorry, Giant Pirates Captain

Arlong the Saw

* * *

 **Katakuri, First Mate of the Strawhat Pirates**

He was their First Mate, the man everyone went to if the Captain was not around. He is the second strongest member of the Strawhat Grand Fleet, and that is by no means an exaggeration. There is a universal understanding that Katakuri is the second strongest despite other major powerhouse in the Grand Fleet like say Enel, Marco, Magellan and Crocodile to name a few. He was the strongest of those named. Then in terms of strength against other emperor and world power, well he was definitely much stronger than he was when he challenge a marine admiral back in Marineford.

Before he met Luffy, he had been an orphan fighting for his own life, he did not know either of his parents and he was never adopted due to his strange teeth. Did his parent hate him? Did everyone hate him?

His confusion became a channel in his physical capabilities. He became physically peak in terms of strength and while rummaging for food, Katakuri ate a devil fruit that gave him the ability to be a mochi man. Such useless ability yet he manage to master it, master it enough to the point that he was a fearsome fighter with a useless devil fruit that he made useful.

He found himself in Shells Town where he found an enjoyable company with a pinked hair boy named Coby. They were about the same age and Katakuri found the man's dream of becoming a Marine Admiral to be admirable.

They eventually separated ways where Coby went for his dream of becoming marine while Katakuri stayed for another day. A little girl accidently dropped food in front of the bastard kid name Helmeppo. He threw a fit and attempted to strike the kid but Katakuri jumped in.

It was troublesome indeed as he was given a choice of either being tied down for 30 days with no food or water or the death of the child and her entire family. The smart thing to do was probably wipe up the stupid kid but he complied, he didn't want the entire marine who was based in that island to be after him and the little girl's family.

Of course he was lied to and was freed by Monkey D. Luffy becoming the man's right hand man.

From that day on, he was with Luffy through all his adventure, all except the two years where he had to grow and grow he did.

In that two years within the island of the Red Force pirates, he became a moving target. Each day the members of the Red Haired pirate would go after him and he had 12 hours before they stopped.

On the first day Yasopp the father of God Usopp made him a target practice. It was terrible, he could barely move that first night. He was able to use his ability to absorb the bullets of the sniper but the man was shooting him from yards away. Yasopp didn't even move a single step!

By the end of the first week, he was tested by seven members of the Red Force pirates, ten minutes before he had to start the training again, Shanks personally visited him.

"Hey kiddo." Shanks stuck out his left hand in front of him, the rest of his body covered by a cape, his power was evident in the eyes of the tired Katakuri.

"Yo." Was his simple response.

"You give up yet?" He looked at the beat up young man and was worried for Luffy's crew member.

"Never." Katakuri jumped up at the challenge ignoring the man's outstretched left hand.

"You remind me of little Luffy, very stubborn." He became to chuckle, his cape falling from his body. His right hand placed on his face in order to show Katakuri that he was about to do him a favor. "Alright then, from now on, every Sunday, I will personally train you. You okay with that?"

"A Yonkou? You will train me?" Katakuri sounded confused.

"Well I'll hold back, I won't really kill you or anything..." Shanks thought he could help Katakuri train but he seemed to be scared of him, maybe he should..

"No, please don't hold back." There it was again, the same look of conviction that Luffy gave him that day he fought off the bandits all by himself.

"Luffy had the same look, back in the days before he got my strawhat, he was a scrawny little man who ate our gum gum fruit. He used to be a boisterous idiot but that day, well he defeated all of the bandits all by himself. Me, Lucky Roo, and Ben couldn't believe our eyes, he beat them. That day I gave him my hat and offered him to come with us. But he refused since he was going to pave his own adventure. So far so good eh?"

"One more minute Red Hair, better train me!" Katakuri was in a fighting posture.

"Sure sure.." He shook his head and as soon as the minute hand turned, Katakuri jumped after the Yonkou, contrary to before where he mostly ran away from the other members of the Red Force Pirates. Shanks wasn't surprise, and with a smile on his face, he dodged slightly and stuck out his feet. The young man fell flat on his face.

"Damn it.." Katakuri got up quickly.

"Eyes out, don't forget your other body parts." Yet again Katakuri jumped out once more. "Insanity is defined by trying to do something over and over again expecting a different result." Yet again Katakuri had his own forced used against him as Shanks threw him against the wall.

He was nearly hitting his 12th hour, one more minute and Katakuri was being tossed around like nothing. With his devil fruit, without his devil fruit, doesn't matter, he was getting tossed around.

Shanks didn't lose focus, not one time, and yet, in that last second, Katakuri blew pass his guard with his fist nearing the face of the Yonkou.

Shanks' eyes widened in surprise, his block would not raise quickly enough before the fist would reach his face.

Then the twelfth hour hit, and Katakuri fist didn't reach the face of Shanks as he began to fall forward. Then Katakuri passed out on the floor, snoring from exhaustion.

Shanks looked in shock, if he only had one more second, Katakuri would have hit him, not that it would hurt really but in twelve hours, the man was able to grow quickly. He began to chuckle once more and walked out of the cave where Katakuri was staying. He then picked up his phone where Ben told him something important but he didn't care, all he could talk about was how the young man name Katakuri almost hit him.

In the first year, Katakuri went from running into a person who was running and fighting at the same time. He went from running away from Yasopps bullets to dodging them and garnering enough offense to make the sniper jump back. Lucky Roo would have to use his ultimate defense when Katakuri gets too close. Ben Beckham had to use some of his close combat ability when Katakuri get's within his zone. Shanks was training the first mate of Katakuri, one year later and the man was able to go hand to hand with him, a Yonkou, for a good hour. Not that Shanks wasn't trying, he was, was he trying to kill Katakuri? Well no, but still. Quiet the progress.

Two years later and Yasopp was using everything in his arsenal for the whole twelve hours in order to keep Katakuri at bay. Lucky Roo actually fought hand and hand against Katakuri in order to push him. Ben Beckham still made him look foolish but he gave the second in command a run for his money. And Shanks had to use Haki because Katakuri learned to observe his surrounding...to feel all things...to become Will itself. Katakuri learned all three Haki's and he was becoming stronger and stronger, just one more year and Katakuri would have been a top power in the world, he could have been an emperor if he had a proper backing...but he did not want that, after exactly two years...Katakuri left and headed to Sabaody in order to meet up with his friends, and most importantly, with his captain.

Katakuri was loyal to his Captain, Luffy…

Shanks saw his off and smiled at the progress of the young man. All the while he had been touching the aching fresh scar on his face. Then his smile turned into a frown...He had to get back the man who gave him the scar, he had to get back at Blackbeard.

* * *

 **Zoro, Son of Charlotte Linlin**

In another life he was their First Mate, but in this life he was the second son of Charlotte LinLin aka Big Mom. Zoro grew up along with her childhood best friend, Tashigi. They would spar day and night, honing their dream of becoming the greatest swordsman in the entire world. Her parents were completely absent from her life while he had his father. All he could remember from him was that he was a feared samurai who nobody would mess with. His skills and technique were thought to Zoro, in which he would teach to Tashigi.

On the day of his seventh birthday, Big Mom Charlotte Linlin terrorize everything, killing everyone in the island. The last person to stand in the way of Big Mom and Zoro was his father, who Big Mom referred to as Roronoa. Zoro could never remember his first name but his last name stuck to him.

While his father bravely fended of Big Mom, he yelled for Zoro to run. And run he did, he pulled Tashigi as she was his bestest friend, and he does not want to see her die. He ran as fast as he could to the port, where he pushed Tashigi on a small boat. He pushed the boat with all his might to the protest of the young swordsman. He waved goodbye to her as she sailed away. HE shed a single tear before turning around and running back to save his dad.

"Give me my son!" Exclaimed the angry woman.

"He's my son too." Roronoa bravely battled Big Mom, and despite the difference in strength, he was holding her off. Roronoa attempted to block a strike from Big Mom, only to end up impaled by the elongated sword called Napoleon. He fell on one knee but immediately got back in desperation, as in the corner of his eyes he could see Zoro looking at the battle in disbelief.

His father used the last ounce of his strength to launch an attack so strong, it drove Big Mom backwards, a hundred yards away to be exact. In the eyes of young Zoro, he could clearly see a demon drive the evil Charlotte LinLin away.

Zoro's father took this time to get close to his son and whispered words that would define him for the rest of his life. "Always protect the ones you love. Never change your way. Find the right person to trust. And always love unconditionally." Then the same blade that impaled him earlier went straight through his chest, killing him. Zoro's eyes widened in shock as he could not muster a single word.

She extended her hand. "Come now my son, we have work to do." He wanted to resist but he could not respond quick enough to his body which took the hands of the murderer. He looked back and found the bloody body of his late father. He took that image and remembered that day, waking up to it everyday.

He was given a feast aboard his mother's ship but he did not eat. He was given all the toys he could ever ask for, but he did not play. All he wanted to do was train with his sword and cut everything in his path.

Arriving in Whole Cake island would make any child jump up in excitement, as it was the land of candies and visual happiness. But Zoro, he hated it immediately.

Growing up, he felt that he was never going to love this family. Sure there were some people who were nice to him and made him feel welcome like Cracker and Pudding. But there were people who absolutely despises him like Perospero, and Oven. Then there were those who could care less like Pudding.

Throughout the years he was trained by the best swordsman that Totland had to offer. He trained alongside his older brother Cracker who he became more open with. But Cracker was just not as strong as him. He learned this very early. Everyone else seems to fall behind as he grew stronger. All of his siblings became weaker but their unique abilities are what makes them stand out.

Every night, Cracker, Pudding, and himself would all bundle together in one bed and Cracker would provide the snacks while Pudding would bring out memories of one of them in order for everyone to enjoy like a movie.

One night, Pudding accidentally pulled the memory of that fateful day that Zoro was pryde off his life. They witnessed as Big Mom rampaged through a whole city looking for Zoro.

And he could have stopped it, he could have, but he did not. He watched once more as Big Mom killed everyone he ever knew in his young life, and watched as she rampaged through town. Then they all were relief to find that Zoro helped his best friend escape the island. And they both commented on how awesome Zoro's father was. They tried to make light of the tragic situation but Zoro simply acted like it was no big deal. Later than night, Pudding cuddled up against him as she knew her brother was sad. He appreciated it but he would not show any weakness.

As he grew older he was sent out on a mission to subjugate a man named Dracule Mihawk, an up and coming pirate who made a name for himself for torching everything in his path. All he had was himself and a named blade named Yoru.

He in his own right has trained endlessly to become a master swordsman, and in his mother's eyes, a strong pawn in her game in her game of becoming the "King" of pirates. He was strong, and this Mihawk could be his one true test.

So he set out into the sea, with a crew of 1500 capable pirates that his mother hand picked herself. Beside him were Charlotte Brulee, Charlotte Perospero and Charlotte Noisette both were older than him, but both trained under the greatest fighters in Totland since they were able to walk. Brulee has access to the mirror world with his devil fruit ability. And Noisette has the distinct weapon that has two blades shaped like the number three. It is styled like a spear. He was skilled in his weapon of choice and has a knack for finances.

So the trio set out to defeat and ultimately bring in this fighter per his mother's request.

Pudding and Cracker wished him luck as they both greatly care for their sibling.

It was supposed to be a five day journey to where Mihawk was last seen but they found him. Or more like he found them.

"Get out of my way." He sat on his small coffin boat, trying to pass through and go about his day. Though not today as Zoro felt the immediate thill of being around someone worthy of his three blades. Though Noisette jumped in first with Perospero creating footing to trap Dracule Mihawk's ship and give their foot soldiers something to stand on rather than water. Noisette led the first charge clashing with the loan swordsman, and he was no push over. As the emperor's son, Noisette was skilled in using his blade but Mihawk was toying with him even letting out small air slices that cut any Big Mom pirates that got too close.

Mihawk had a smile on his face as he was enjoying himself but Noisette was sweating as he was having trouble breaking the man's guard.

Perospero would then jump in making it a two on one. With Mihawk smack dab in the middle of the duo. He was starting to get overwhelmed and yet he managed to let out a massive horizontal slashed that pushed the two Charlotte's back several feet.

"Zoro don't!" Yelled Noisette but he would not listen. The space created was enough for Zoro to jump in the fight, his eyes was covered in excitement as he delivered a three sword technique right on the chest of Dracule Mihawk. He was blown back far enough that he fell in the water.

Perospero smacked the back of Zoro's head. "You killed him ~perospin."

"Crap." But there was nothing they could do. The man known as Dracule Mihawk was killed rather than being added to Momma's collection.

"Stupid kid from the East Blue." Noisette was angry but nothing anyone could do now. So the fleet went back losing about 290 men along the process. Dracule was indeed strong but he had no chance against two Yonko commanders like Perospero and Noisette. Not as he was at least.

As the fleet disappeared in the horizon, the head of said dead man emerged from the depth of the water, blood slowly escaping his body, his eyes fixated at the ship on the horizon.

"Zoro...east blue..." He smiled to himself. Such monsters exist further into the world and that kid peaked his interest as he too was a swordsman, a strong one at that. His next stop would be to visit the East Blue and learn about the man just out of boredom and curiosity.

Zoro returned home and was scolded by his siblings the whole journey back. Only Brulee looked out for his younger brother as he kept backing him up even joking that this was his first taste of blood. In the back of his mind, he did not kill Mihawk, his blade would not go deep enough.

It was still a failure nevertheless and it drove him to get better. So much better that he became a Sweet Commander under his mom's army within a few years. The other three sweet commanders are his caring older brother Cracker, his neutral sister Smoothie, and lastly his uncaring older brother Oven. And he became the strongest of them all. On several occasion, other people and even his siblings believed him to be older as he was so poise and mature. Brulee even became calling him older brother for some reason and they were over 20 years apart in age. Oh well.

After the incident aboard the Arc Maxim. Zoro has made it clear that his debt was clear and he was visibly distant with the rest of the group aboard the Arc Maxim.

"Let's go sister." Zoro did not even try to find Tashigi, he couldn't. He did not want to break her heart, or his own for that matter.

"Where are we going big brother?" Brulee looked at her brother in confusion. She had been spending a lot of time with Apoo as the two developed a friendship throughout her stay in Enies Lobby. At first they were the captive of Wanda, and now they were cool. She had also grown to like Wanda despite initially being her captor.

"We are returning home, I have repaid my debt." Zoro thought that his sister would follow him immediately but she had hesitation in her eyes.

"But brother..." Brulee began. "...I like it here." There was a pause between the siblings, then Zoro turned from his sister and asked.

"Okay, then just provide me a way to return." A mirror manifested in thin air in front of Zoro, and just like that Zoro left his sister in the care of the Strawhat Grand Fleet. That day Brulee cried her eyes out as for once in her life she was truly happy with this group. But on the flip side, she loved her brother and did not want to disappoint him. It was a hard choice but she chose her own happiness rather than somebody else's.

He closed his eyes slowly walking through the mirror world. Why would you chose them over family? Flashes of the time he spent with the Grand Fleet passed his mind, each time were happy and made him feel wholesome. But one thing kept recurring in his mind, it was her.

He was joking around with Usopp. Tashigi was by his bedside throughout his whole healing process.

His sister arrived to try and save him. Tashigi was there by his side.

He was enjoying himself along the group assembled to assist Mugiwara in his recovery in Amazon Lily. Tashigi was in his mind.

As he exited the mirror that led to his room back in Whole Cake Island, his mind wandered at the time he spent with the Strawhats. Yes he truly was happy there.

A week passed and Zoro kept his distance to observe what was happening in Totland.

One his mother has strengthened their borders with more securities.

Two the people of Totland had no idea that he was missing. All they know was that he was on a mission.

Three Big Mom is taking credit for defeating Strawhat Luffy although he knew the truth.

It was finally time to make his decision and speak with his mother. So he went into the castle and entered his room unnoticed.

"Brother!" Exclaimed a surprise Pudding who had been walking down the hallway and managed to spot Zoro looking outside his bedroom window. "How long have you been back? Where have you been?"

"Hi sister. Has anyone been looking for me?" Zoro asked his sister who was probably one of the people he cared for in this family.

"Well I know I have been looking for you, brother Cracker...and maybe sister Smoothie though other than that, even sister Brulee went after you the last time I saw her over a week ago. I don't think so. Why brother?" Pudding was a bit confused, not really expecting such a serious question from her brother.

"And mother?" He had to ask.

"She didn't even notice you were gone." Silence filled the air as Zoro took the words of her sister into his mind. He should have expected this, he should have known already that she wouldn't care. But he had an ounce of hope that she would. What a joke.

"I see, please let mother know that I request an audience with her." Said Zoro to which Pudding complied.

"Okay." With that Pudding left confused at what her brother was saying. He seemed to be out of character.

"And Pudding…"

"Yeah?"

"...get our siblings and get out of Whole Cake Island." Zoro said.

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this one." She nodded once more and left Zoro to himself. She'll know who to tell.

Zoro had something in mind, and it will come in fruition in a few moments. Just a little bit longer.

Several hours later, Zoro was summoned into her mother's throne room, where she was celebrating and having a jolly good time.

"My son, please have a seat, what can Momma do for you?" Big Mom was overjoyed to see her son, but that might be due to a euphoric state she was on at the moment. That was just how she was.

"Mother, I have a request for you." Zoro began to which Big Mom interrupted.

"Sure my son, anything!" She said as she was dancing along the rhythm of her homies, creature created by her soul fruit.

"I will pave my own path, a path that will not see you overshadow my true potential. For I see myself as a force in this world and you are holding me back from seeing through this. It is my belief that your reign as a Yonko is over. And I am here to inform you that Strawhat Luffy will be the future king." Zoro felt the open palm of her mother slam on his face. Her strike was firm and it was really painful yet he remained steady in his resolve.

"Who do you think you are!" Big Mom's temper was flaring. Where did Zoro's betrayal come from?

 _A couple days ago aboard the Arc Maxim_

 _Zoro was set on his decision, it was as promised. A life for a life. They saved his life and he saved their Captains life. So why does he feel wrong with his decision._

" _Thank you for that." Luffy had approached Zoro without the 1 billion beri man noticing. It made him more aware of his surrounding as someone was able to invade his guard without a single indication. This man was dangerous, dangerous strong._

" _A swordsman's honor is all." Zoro tried to play it off, as if he was not affected by the emperor's sudden arrival._

" _You can relax, I won't bring any harm to you." Luffy noticed his tensed posture and the way his hands was close to his sword. He took a step forward trying to stand beside the swordsman when he instinctively pulled out his sword and pointed it at Luffy. "Like I said..." Luffy guided the sword on the ground. "...relax." He still got beside the swordsman but he did not try anything else, just two men conversing._

 _Zoro couldn't believe the pressure this man was exerting, he has never met anyone as powerful as the will of this guy, not even his own mother, Charlotte Linlin._

" _You know, in another life, I feel as though we would be under the same flag. Despite your tough exterior, you are not a bad guy. Just a man confused with where he will go in life." Luffy was very perceptive. This might have something to do with his near death experience. "You can return to your family, sure, but I will warn you, as a person who saved my life...I will return to Whole Cake Island as soon as I reunite with my Grand Fleet commanders..."_

" _Why are you telling me this?" Zoro was confused, the emperor was telling his whole plan. This was Zoro, one of the strongest commander in Whole Cake Island._

" _You care for people in that place. I know you do...so save them. I don't even mind that you tell Big Mom, if you even tell her. Because in all honesty Zoro, I will demolish the Big Mom pirates and eradicate them from this world. If I have to kill some people to do it, if I have to kill Big Mom herself, I will." Luffy's resolve was absolute._

" _I see." Zoro was silent._

" _Take care of yourself Zoro, for when we meet in the battlefield, we are enemies." Luffy finally said before leaving Zoro to himself._

It was time….

* * *

 **22nd Division Commander**

"Moving on, for the 22nd Division Commander will be someone who is one of the newer divisions in our crew. Once an ally now fully integrated into the Grand Fleet will be a commander in his own right. Yonta Maria Grand Fleet's Orlumbus will be the 22nd commander of the Strawhat Grand Fleet..." Announced Kuro getting a round of applause from the people in attendance.

Orlumbus smiled proudly of his new title and stood up waving at the group. How quickly the tides turn. From being a powerful commander of 4300 capable pirates to becoming a subordinate of one of the emperors of the sea. How times have changed indeed.

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 22nd Commander**

 **Captain to 4300 Men** • **Orlumbus** • **Yonta Maria Grand Fleet**

 **210 Million Beri**

His massive fleet surrounded Enies Lobby as the vulnerability of the Strawhat Grand Fleet was its highest.

As one of the witnesses of Luffy's greatness, Orlumbus was a believer that this man will become pirate king, and he swore his allegiance to the man.

Before Dressrosa he was an explorer for the Standing Kingdom, allowing him to take a massive Grand Fleet of 4300 men. In his adventures he became one of the most notable pirate captain in the world. For anyone to defeat him would earn them the right of becoming a notable figure in their own right. But his reputation was enough to fend off any future attackers. But first and foremost, he was an explorer, one that wants to go to all places. And being under the Pirate King would allow him to do so without worry of other pirates or emperors trying to kill him.

In Dressrosa, he was made into a toy by Sugar after his lost in the arena. But he reverted back to normal thanks to the effort of the Strawhat Pirates. Another reason why he agreed to join the alliance.

Then the final thing to convince him, not that he needed any more reason, was the way Mugiwara walked past the heavy gravity of Admiral Fujitora, it was something out of fiction and he could not believe his eyes. Everyone who were trying to make it to Doflamingo that day were strong and capable fighters in their own right and none were making much headway against the strong gravity of Fujitora.

In Whole Cake Island he was merely in the background as he was suppose to be backup in case things go south. It did, and Orlumbus and his men were tasked on keeping as much Beast Pirates away from the center of the formation as possible. Then they were teleported to Enies Lobby and he offered to monitor the far perimeter along with other Grand Fleet commanders.

In more ways than one, it was inevitable that he would be integrated into the Grand Fleet.

"You can count on me to uphold the 22nd division with pride!" He proclaimed and everyone cheered for him.

* * *

 **21st Division Commander**

"Thank you Orlumbus, now moving on to the 21st Division will remain being the Giant Pirates Division, we received word that they will be returning in a couple of days with a massive boost in their number and strength. This division is led by Dorry as you all might already know."

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 21st Commander**

 **Strongest Giant in all Seas** • **Dorry** • **Giant Pirates Captain**

 **170 Million Beri**

The giant sneezed, it was like someone was talking about him. He was in a conversation with John Giant, Lacroix, Ronse,Brogy, and Hajrudin.

"When we were in her land, I knew we should have killed her . I remembered that day where she murdered all those people. But she was just a child says the elder, and that child turned out to be a monster who would grow into an emperor by the monicor Big Mom."

"We were already gone by this time. Unfortunately we capsized and fell into the sea, ending up in little garden. And for 100 years we fought there, to pass time." Brogy said to his fellow giants and alliance.

"I was brought to the marines by Caramel, the human trafficker. At the time I thought she was very helpful but she used her connections to get me into the marines and she also used my information so that she could avoid capture by the marines." John Giant said, giving a brief overview of where he was during the festival massacre.

"Don't worry my brothers for when the time comes, and I tell you it will be soon, we will help Strawhat Luffy and the Grand Fleet put an end to Charlotte Linlin and avenge our fallen comrades." Broggy was reading a letter from the home base, a reply to his message of their return. He read that they were still the 21st division and of the future plan to attack Whole Cake Island once more. This time, to end her for good.

"For Elbaf." Ronse and Lacroix brought up their glass, they were giants who looked up to John Giant and was just protecting their family. They had no ill will against their own race.

Suddenly the conversation ended abruptly when Oars Jr. joined them, bringing with him were two giants, one an older green haired man with a giant frying pan in his back. Beside him was a woman with green hair with a giant fork in his back.

"Hey captain, sorry to interrupt but these two are looking for an audience with you and they make really good food!" Proclaimed Oars Jr. He had a happy smile on his face.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be hungry would you?" Said the older man with the frying pan.

"My name is Lily Enstomach and this is my father Panz Fry and we are giant sea pirate chefs of the sea!" They did a pose where they crossed their frying pan and fork to the surprise of the giant men.

"Um welcome." Said Dorry still a bit confused but they seemed friendly enough...plus they were giants. What could go wrong right?

The trip back home was definitely eventful as the two new giants easily fit in the crew as they were able to provide delicious feast for everyone. One time, Lily accidentally mistook Surume as the next great meal but was stopped by Oars Jr. despite her insistence that he would be delicious.

A week passed since they set out to gather the New Giant Pirates

As they arrived back in Enies Lobby, the atmosphere was lively and Dorry only had a few moments to introduce the new giants into the crew. Monkey D. Luffy was busy preparing for the upcoming full frontal assault against Big Mom so he will have to talk to him later.

"Welcome back Dorry, you've finally achieve your dream of recreating the Giant Pirates." The first person to greet him back was Moria and they both were good buddies from their time garnering people under the Strawhat Flag.

"Yes I did finally. So how long until we set out to Totland once more?"

"Very soon." Replied Moria with a gleeful smile. "But first let me catch you up with some plans…."

* * *

 **20th Division Commander**

"Another issue, well more so of a good problem than an issue, that we need to address our friends underneath the sea. With that we will have the 20th division commander relay the message from King Neptune himself. Go ahead Fishman Pirate Captain Arlong the Saw."

 _Some time ago..._

During the time when Namur passed away and right before the meeting. Arlong had gone to Fishman Island. He returned briefly to attend a meeting regarding the integration of Dracule Mihawk in place of Namur, which he agreed to, then back to Fishman Island once more. Every visit was a new adventure in its own right. His first visit back by himself, he spent some time with his sister Madame Shyarly, catching up with her regarding how his life had been, and how her life has been.

But the most important part of his visit in fishman island was the fact that King Neptune personally asked for him to enter the palace. It was a message for him and his captain Luffy.

"Thank you for attending with such short notice." King Neptune sat on his throne, beside him were his three sons and his daughter.

"What can I do for you King Neptune?" Arlong took a knee in front of the King of the ocean.

"I will get straight to the point. Arlong the saw, you are a representative of the Fishman race within the Strawhat Pirates along with Jinbei. At first I asked for Jinbei to resume his position as the Captain of the Sun Pirates, a pirate crew full of our own flesh and blood. Aladdin was just keeping the seat warm for a real Captain to take he refused, claiming he knows of someone more deserving of leading it. It was you Arlong. I, King Neptune, with the power vested in me by my ancestor, proclaim you, Arlong the Saw as the new captain of the Sun Pirates."

This moment was indeed unbelievable as he went from a small town pirate in the east blue and now one of the Strawhat Pirate commander leading their entire mobilized pirate army known as the Sun Pirates. That is a big shoes to fill especially knowing the previous Captain of said crew. Fisher Tiger, Jinbei, Aladdin, and now him.

"Captain where to?" Aladdin was speaking to him, as he now stood on his new ship with prominent powerhouse within the Fishman community listening to what his orders were.

"We're headed to Enies Lobby." Was his order and everyone complied. Everyone moved with precision, and accuracy. They were off within minutes. Below as they floated away from Fishman island, he could see King Neptune and his family seeing them off on a safe journey.

Wait till Hatchan gets a word of this. Chew and Kuroobi will flip their shit. He felt giddy as one word can describe what he was feeling….Wow.

And now...well now off to Enies Lobby...Captain Arlong "The Saw" of the Sun Pirates goes.

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 20th Commander**

 **The Saw** • **Arlong** • **Sun Pirates Captain**

 **140 Million Beri**

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy•1.5billion beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Katakuri•900million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Tashigi•600million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Enel•750million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Marco•550million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Law•650million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Marguerite•400million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Vergo•450million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Perona•500million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Wanda•No Bounty•** Enies Lobby

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st ?•2nd ?•3rd ?•4th ?•5th ?•6th ?•7th ?•8th ?•9th ? •10th ?•11th ?•12th ?•13th ?•14th ?•15th ?•16th ?•17th ?•18th ?•19th ?•20th** Arlong **•21st** Dorry **•22nd** Orlumbus **•23rd** Kuro **•**

* * *

Author's notes

Follow our Youtube page Daeh Uac.

Join the forum One Piece New Beginning Community and follow it.

You think you know what will happen next? Anyone have a guest? Go ahead and leave a review! Hint: everything is not what it seems!


	51. Zou (Prelude)

**19th Division Commander and 10th Division Commander**

"As far as the 19th Division and might as well bring up the 10th Division since they are both stuck in a predicament, we have to organize a search and rescue party. We'll talk about it more later after the assignments are revealed." Kuro closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, he just hopes his friends are okay.

 _...Wano Kingdom_

"Chances of survival is 2%" Two men were hiding behind a giant mountain that lay outside of the main town. They have been running for hours as they managed to escape the prison that was holding them.

"Shut it Hawkins, we need to find a way out." The red haired man with a missing right arm said the person beside him. He was trying to catch his breath as they have been running non-stop.

"1% chance with that attitude Kid." The probability of survival goes down when they stop working together.

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 19th Commander**

 **Human Scarecrow** • **Basil Hawkins** • **Hawkins Pirates Captain**

 **320 Million Beri**

"Okay fine, but how do we get away from this place? I can't even think right now." The lack of sleep and proper meal was getting to him. How would they get out indeed.

It had been some time since they were captured by the Beast Pirates, what day was it? What time was it? They could not even keep track. They have been locked in a solitary confinement style prison. "That stupid X-drake, why couldn't he just join Mugiwara like everyone else! Same goes for that Bege fellow although he turned out alright I guess."

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 10th Commander**

 **Magnetism** • **Eustass Kid** • **Kid Pirates Captain**

 **470 Million Beri**

"In faith one does not decide the outcome for the outcome has already been decided. Chances to defeat X-drake 50%..." Hawkins pointed at a dinosaur in front of them, it was none other than X-Drake, the supernova who now works for Kaido of a hundred beast.

"Surrender so I won't have to hurt you." Stated X-Drake with a cocky smile on his face. Angered by the cockiness of the supernova, Eustass Kid took him up on his challenge.

"Try me!" Eustass Kid pulled some metal mineral from the ground underneath, using his magnetism to do so. He fashioned a makeshift spear with it. "Fuck your chances, I'm going to win this."

"That may be, but what then afterwards?" Hawkins is referring to what would happen next after the fight. If they come out victorious, the noise will certainly attract more unwanted attention.

"Damn it you're right!" Kid threw the spear right in between the dinosaurs head. X-Drake simply swiped it with his tail. By doing so, Hawkins entangled his legs with some straw strings that came out from the ground. This momentary distraction gave the duo enough time to run away.

"Just you wait Drake! I'm coming for you!" Yelled Kid as he kept running. Hawkins punched him on the back of his head. "The hell was that for!"

"Stop making noises." Hawkins told him and the two just kept running. They had to, it was for their life.

They just had to survive until the Grand Fleet arrives, they will come, they will.

Though will they get there on time. The duo stopped mid stride as a menacing presence stood before them.

"It's fucking King." Kid felt it and so did Hawkins this was a whole different level

"0% now Eustass Kid..."

"I will enjoy your cries of agony!" The giant man known as King yelled at them, flames escaping his back. He looked menacing in his attire, but Kid and Hawkins had little choice now.

"Screw you!" He released his own aura although it was smaller compared to the man known as King. The man smile behind his mask, this was going to be fun.

* * *

 **18th Commander Strawhat Grand Fleet**

"Then onto my good friend as you all may know, Gin will lead the 18th division and he will integrate the Ideo pirates within his crew to create the Fighting Pirates Alliance."

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 18th Commander**

 **The Demon•Gin•** **Fighting Pirates Alliance**

 **210 Million Beri**

"So you are going to lead our group huh?" Ideo was speaking to him, a champion of the Corrida colosseum, the captain of his own crew after the end of Dressrosa. But now, he was suppose to take over leadership and integrate his current crew with the strong figures within his crew.

"I suppose." Gin found the whole situation unnecessary, after all this was going to be a something that does not need to happen.

Ideo got behind him fairly quickly, he was a strong warrior in the ocean after all, and Ideo was going to get a clean hit, he was very agile. But Gin was no pushover, no, Gin brought out of his tofa and blocked the man's attack. The incoming punch was strong, packed with a powerful force that followed through his punch, but Gin absorbed the impact with his Tofa, by simply blocking it. Ideo's eyes widened, that was one of his signature attacks and this man just took it like it was nothing. What was he?

"Get out of the way! I'll take the reign as the captain!" Blue Gilly was next, harassing Gin with a flurry of kick. Just as a kick seemingly made contact with Gin, it was a miss. Blue Gilly was going for a good five minutes, not a single kick was connecting.

"This is nothing compared to Sanji's kicks." Gin caught Blue Gilly's left leg and tossed him towards the ground.

"Alright enough you bastards!" Gin brought out both weapons as both Jeet and Abdullah were about to go after him next. "If you won't listen to me, fine, but you'll learn to respect me." He pointed his tofa at the four men who challenged his control; Blue Gilly, Ideo, Jeet, and Abdullah. Each men looked ready for business, not a single man ready to take a back seat to him.

"Good." Gin got in position, for now he was the 18th division commander, and he had to beat it in the men's head that it needs to stay that way.

They jumped after him, he jumped after them, resulting in a clash.

Who won that day? You'll get four different accounts, but who truly won that day?

Ideo stood, but not for long as he dropped on one knee.

"Good...Let's pick it up tomorrow." He was sweating profoundly, his clothes was ripped and his arms were bruised, and yet he was the last man standing.

'The Demon' Gin prevails.

* * *

 **17th Commander Strawhat Grand Fleet**

"Dalton has formally stepped down from his position within the Grand Fleet. He says that he's had fun but it was time to return home to Drum Island for the upcoming Levely. That is another subject to handle, later though...for now the 17th Commander is going to be Sai of the Happo Navy. I understand that Sai will participate in the Levely as well, so look out for each other. Again more details on this later."

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 17th Commander**

 **Hope of a Nation•Sai•** **Happo Navy Captain**

 **237Million Beri**

"I love you darling." Baby 5 clutched the arm of her new husband. Everytime she was proposed to, she always said yes because she was obligated to do so. Her own mother called her useless, her father was missing, and she had to fend for herself. She had to mean something to someone or her existence would be invalid.

That was until she became his bisento, metaphorically speaking of course. She was a weapon, yes, but she didn't feel like an object, she finally found a partner, finally found meaning in her life. Sai took care of her, not because he wanted to take advantage of her fragile personality, but because he truly cared. And now she was the queen of the Happo country, representing her country along with her husband. Don Chinjao and the others are back home preparing for the Levely. It was only the two of them that made the trip to Enies Lobby.

She had to let go of her newly wedded husband's hands in order for him to attend the meeting but she did not go a second without missing him. Although the people in Enies Lobby kept her entertained. Bon Kurei was such a funny fellow along with Hatchann. They were strong fighters in their own right yet they knew how to enjoy themselves, despite the dire situation they experienced they remained positive. Why?

"To make sure nobody loses hope!" Replied Bon Kurei with a tearful smile on his face. Kalifa would path him in the back as he continued to comically cry massive tear fountain.

"Nobody will lose hope." The old man that Baby 5 was familiar with fell asleep mid sentenced causing a round of laughter. Lao G was an old man yet he was as spirited as he was in his youth.

This was a good place to be.

"You can count on me to uphold the responsibility of the 17th Division." Sai stood up, his hands missing the heat of his wife's touch. They yearned for one another, but later, for now world changing decisions to take care of.

* * *

 **Luffy's Inevitable Meeting: Wanda**

He felt like a shrink, it was like he was being asked to solve everyones problem, listen to everyone. But this was his responsibility it was something that came with his title. But what he really wanted was to spend some more time with his wife. Hopefully she is having fun at the Commander meeting. He already knew the positioning as he helped create it as soon as he returned home, he did not even have time to rest. Kuro and the other Grand Fleet commander started to catch him up to speed. There was a lot that goes into being a Yonko, oh well, it felt good being on top.

He opened the door that revealed the first person he needed to speak with.

"Hi." Luffy sat across from the Mink. She had been requesting for a meeting with him since she arrived and here they were.

"You are Monkey D. Luffy. My name is Wanda of the Mink tribe and I need your help." She got on the floor and bowed before the man begging for his help.

"No need for that, please have a seat." Luffy signalled for her to have a seat which she did so.

"I just really want to protect my home..." She began but Luffy cut her off.

"I will help you but it will be something that needs to wait..." Now it was her turn to cut him off.

"No! This can't wait, Jack could wipe out our whole country as we speak he released a massive posionous substance that made our entire country sick!" Wanda mentioned the name Jack, and Luffy's ears perked up at this. She described the poison and it could only be made by one person.

"The calamity? Kaido's commander Jack?And that poison sounds familiar." Plans immediately filled his head as to what he could do with this information. "What do they want?"

"They want information on Raizo, he's a loyal follower of the Kozuki family, the family of the late King of Wano, Kozuki Odin..." Wanda was spilling a lot of information towards someone she barely knew. Hopeful her trust was well placed.

"This is indeed troubling, and we owe the Beast Pirates a favor. Alright Wanda I will pick a select group of people that will act as your help in Zou, and also we need information from Jack in order to save our comrades in Wano Kingdom."

"So you're not coming with us?" Wanda was getting worried, Mugiwara was truly her only hope, failure was not an option.

"Trust me Wanda I will assemble the best crew that can further assist you in this mission." With that Luffy patted her in her back and left the room, only time will tell who he selected.

A couple of hours later, Wanda was summoned, immediately she found that the room was filled with seven people, eight counting herself.

"Hi Wanda." A familiar person gave her a massive hug, it was Brulee. They have gotten close throughout their time in with the Grand Fleet.

"Hi Brulee, are you going to be part of the team?"

"Yeah! It's my first mission assigned by Captain Luffy. My mirror fruit will come in handy, not just escape and travel but also to help you train your new door fruit." She called him Captain, completely tossing any connection with Big Mom, she was no longer with the Big Mom Pirates, no longer.

"Oh yeah I have the door fruit now." She look at her paw wondering how she was suppose to go about her life with this new devil fruit in her body.

" _Why do you have the door fruit." He was stern and yet he was gentle. She pushed him away in order to gather her own footing._

" _I ate something strange, it tasted funny, who the hell are you anyway!" Wanda stood up and brushed herself off._

" _That fruit belonged to a friend…" He looked hurt, sort of lost trying to find an answer, although she did not have an answer._

" _I'm sorry for your lost, but I have to go now, by mister…?" She had to asked, there was something in the air that made the entire situation feel different, not wrong, just different._

" _Lucci. Just be careful next time okay..." With that Lucci disappeared into the crowd. Come to think of it, she completely missed the crowded street, not a single person took a second look at what she was doing. They were all busy, the entire Grand Fleet were busy._

" _Bye…." That was weird...she thought with a giddy smile on her face._

"Hi, the name is Vergo, I will be the lead in this mission to save your home country." Vergo had a bone to pick with Jack, specially after what he did to him during the Whole Cake Island war. It also helps that he was a member of the Strawhat Pirates. Then the next person to come up was a weird greasy haired dude with the number three on his head.

"My name is Galdino, hopefully my wax will come in handy." He shook her hands and she smiled back at him. He looked strange at first but everyone looked strange in this place.

"Hello, I am Perona, the Strawhat Pirate Spy, I will also partake in this mission. To be honest I been thoroughly bored from all the resting! I had to get away from the healing quarters!" Perona was hyper from some medication she was taking. Vergo would protest but he shouldn't talk, he too wanted to go despite not being completely cleared.

"I will go along with this boy Killer, we will help you so we can save Kidd and Hawkins." Appo wasn't going be left behind and Killer needed to save his Captain.

"I'm here to clear up the poison I made..sorry I was not a good person before…" Caesar was the last member to be revealed. He did make the poison that was used by Jack, he can fix that. For now Wanda would have to welcome him, but he was still angry at him and his work.

That rounds out all members of the Zou party.

Wanda, Brulee, Caesar, Killer, Appo, Galdino, Perona all led by Vergo. Let's go team Zou, go!

* * *

 **Meanwhile somewhere in the North Blue…**

 _There was a story…_

Sanji landed gracefully on the plaza of the massive floating island. He looked around, trying to find the people who invited him over.

 _...of a group extraordinary assassins…_

"Well well, if it isn't Vinsmoke, Sanji former First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates." A small man was smoking his cigar, his hands was embezzled with expensive jewelry.

"Capone Bege of the Fire Tank Pirates...why are you here?" Sanji did not remove his hands from his pocket, if it was going to be a fight, he was still not going to use his hands.

 _...success is inevitable once the money's right…_

"We escaped together you know...but there was a problem...my wife and my kid were left behind! So whatever you're doing. I want in." No beating around the bush, straight to the point for the supernova. One will go through irrational lents for their family, even joining the enemy.

"Bege! You fool!" A giant man jumped from the highest building of the floating island. His voice echoed in the air as he fell from several stories in the air. "He wants something and we were suppose to negotiate!" The man landed gracefully on the ground, stopped by the shock absorbers equiped in his raid suit.

 _...they were the best in the business…_

"Shut up Vinsmoke Judge! You do not talk to me that way!" Capone Bege had his pistol infused with Haki, pointing it directly at Judge.

"Don't test me Bege!" Judge was not one to back down and he held his spear to his side, he cut bullet in mid air before, this will be no different.

 _..._ _rate of completion was perfection_ _…_

"Relax..." A pink wearing woman graced the people present with her appearance. She held the Tip of Capone Bege's gun, white she put her hands up in front of her father.

"Reiju get out of my way." Amidst the genetic modification in his children's body was the work that modified their mind that they had to listen to all his order, though this time, Reiju did not move. Red, Blue and Green streaks surrounded Sanji.

"Ichiji.." He looked at the man in red first then the man in blue. "Niji..." Then lastly the green haired man. "Yonji."

"Sanji." Says Ichiji. Niji and Yonji remained silent.

 _...and their name, well it was…_

"So what did you all want then." He did not regret his decision to visit. After all if anything, he'd just beat the shit out of all of them, he could if he wanted to, he was sure of it. Well except his sister Reiju, he has a special place in his heart for her kindness towards him in his youth.

"Your Captain almost killed Big Mom, we were going to be killed by her if we did not get away. First of all she invited our Reiju to be wedded to his son though the whole time they were going to assassinate us! Capone Bege told us of this! So we want revenge." Said Judge, Sanji was surprise that his father was asking for help.

"I just want my family back Vinsmoke yellow, and I heard from a good source that you're moving against her..." Bege smoked his cigar, it was like he was never going to run out of one.

"What the…?" Sanji could not believe that Katarina's leak was further than they anticipated, oh well they were ready for it. At least that was the plan anyway.

"World travels fast Vinsmoke yellow..."

"My name is Sanji, Bege." Reiju dropped her hands and Judge relaxed, so did the other three. Sanji was listening to them now.

 _...their name was..._

"Whatever, what do you say?" Capone asked.

"Don't expect a sorry from us weakling." Yonji thought he was being funny, trying to get a reaction from his brother, but all he received was a smack of the back of his head and a knee into his stomach. This caused him to collapsed on the ground.

"Don't you see Yonji, we are asking this loser for help! As shameful as that is, we have little options left." Although he was a bit harsh, he was right. Sanji thought he could use without the word loser but it wouldn't be his family if they didn't try to bring him down.

"How fast can this floating country travel?" Sanji looked up with a smile on his face.

"We can get to the Grandline within two days, why?" Answered Yonji who was laying on the floor but his skin was like metal so it could easily be fixed with a hammer.

"Set sail for Enies Lobby, we will help you…" Although there was more and Reiju caught it.

"But…?" Reiju had to ask, in her heart she was very happy, hopefully her family feels the same way.

"You will both join to the Strawhat Grand Fleet!" Sanji proclaimed. Both Judge and Bege looked at him in shock.

"What?!" They both yelled at the same time.

 _...Germa double six._

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy•1.5billion beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Katakuri•900million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Tashigi•600million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Enel•750million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Marco•550million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Law•650million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Marguerite•400million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Vergo•450million beri•** Zou

 **Perona•500million beri•** Zou

 **Wanda•No Bounty•** Zou

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st ?•2nd ?•3rd ?•4th ?•5th ?•6th ?•7th ?•8th ?•9th ? •10th** Kidd• **11th ?•12th ?•13th ?•14th ?•15th ?•16th ?•17th** Sai **•18th** Gin **•19th** Hawkins• **20th** Arlong• **21st** Dorry **•22nd** Orlumbus **•23rd** Kuro **•**


	52. Zou (Arrival)

**Zou the Living Island**

 **(** 0- **1** -2-3-4-5-6-7 **)**

The trip to Zou was eventful to say the least. They were all aboard the Kidd pirates ship where Killer took point as he was most familiar with it.

"...I soon rose to the number three and became one of Crocodile's top guys. But the Strawhats came and well…." Galdino proudly stated. He was formerly known as Mr. 3, but was easily defeat by Marco and his phoenix fire. "...I guess it was a good thing because look at us now!"

"Wow that's awesome, well I heard a lot about that time when I joined the crew but hearing it from someone on the other side is pretty cool." Perona had been listening to Galdino's accounts. Vergo sat beside Perona as he was reading a book. Yet he was listening to the accounts of Galdino, it was interesting indeed. Killer was outside by himself, he wasn't one for crowds, he was there for one reason, to retrieve Kid.

Apoo was playing some music for the group while Brulee openly criticize his rhythm and challenged him to try something new.

Caesar was explaining to Wanda how the poison was created and how he can counter it. It helped that he was a Gas logia, he would just take it all back in him, the poison at least.

"Wouldn't you die as a result?" Wanda was curious, it helped take her mind of the people in her home to talk to others.

"Well I hope not!" Replied Caesar causing a round of laughter. It was nice to get to know everyone, during hectic times, they didn't have much time to socialize. For example during the Whole Cake invasion, Galdino was aboard the Baroque Works ship fending off some beast pirates alongside Bon Kurei and Daz Bones. Apoo was dealing with Jack as he took Hawkins with his bare hands. Killer was on the beach and was about to attack King but he was taken away by Blueno and his door fruit. Caesar was passed out from shock while Wanda was missed the Grand Fleet by seconds as they disappeared in thin air. Vergo and Perona were aboard the Iron Maiden and that was that.

"How much longer till we get there Wanda?" Asked Vergo.

"Not long, with Kid Pirates ship we should get there in a day's journey." Wanda looked at her eternal log post. This was necessary for Zou otherwise nobody would be able to find it again. For you see…"Zou is a living island, we live on the back of a giant ancient elephant and that's why our island has remained so well hidden for thousands of years."

"That is pretty cool." Galdino exclaimed along with Apoo, they were certainly impressed.

"Hey clown man, what swayed you?" Brulee knew about Caesar the clown and his dirty work, she was truly curious on what made him change sides.

"Me? Well Mugiwara easily defeated me in Punk Hazard at it was sort of a wake up call. I apologize for all my mistakes and made amends with the children and their wasn't easy let me tell you but I finally got there favor when I defended their homeland against the fire tank pirates. To be honest Bege liked me so much that he brought me in with his family and that was how I ended up in Big Mom's territory. Then we were going to assasinate Big Mom but that went all to crap so I ran, like a coward and I ended up finding Kaido's armada! And I turned around, stuck between three Yonko." Caesar let out more than was asked from him and yet he did answer the question, although he had more details than necessary.

The rest of the trip to Zou was peaceful with everyone in the group bonding well, even Killer would come in just to listen, not wanting to share any part of his life with anyone.

In the break of dawn, the shadow of Zou, the giant ancient elephant, grazed their vision in the horizon.

"It's my home." Wanda had a massive smile in her face. But then remembered what had to be done, if Jack was in Whole Cake Island with the Beast Pirates, then he shouldn't be back yet...so why was there a massive amount of Beast Pirate ship surrounding Zou. Explosion can be heard in the air as the fleet was launching cannons at the legs of the ancient beast.

"Alright people we absolutely have to get to the back of this island, we have to push back the Beast Pirates away from the island and then we'll push them away in the sea. But first we need to make a path through." Vergo pointed in front of them as he can see the massive Beast Pirate ship who was turning its cannons towards them.

"Leave it to me." Killer placed both hands on his side as two scythe shaped blade on his side. The blades began spinning until it got up to speed and Killer disappeared in a blur, the next moment anyone spotted him he was running on water near the battleship.

"Like hell we'll let you have all the fun!" Perona had a smirk on her face as she turned into a hollow, she flew towards the battleship. Caesar and Brulee wanted to get in on the fun and he went inside Brulee's mirror and they both headed there as well.

Within a few minutes the two battleship began sinking. Vergo, Wanda, Apoo, and Galdino couldn't say they were surprised but it was still amazing.

The Kid pirate ship went through the wreckage of the battleship. Killer jump back aboard while Perona, Brulee, and Caesar went back through a mirror.

"Incoming!" They got the attention of the other Beast Pirate ship and some of the closer battle ship began turning their cannons towards them.

Several cannon ball almost hit them but Apoo and Galdino each protected the ship. Apoo created a sound wave that destroyed the ball in mid air. Galdino put up a wax wall that prevented the cannonball from reaching them.

Wanda looked in amazement as everyone seem to know what to do already. And here she was feeling sorry for herself. Now the problem was scaling the legs of Zunisha in order to reach the top.

She turned her head and found that Vergo was missing. Suddenly they were vertical as if they were sailing up the legs of Zunisha. "What is happening?" She exclaimed as she held onto a railing. Perona and Caesar were laughing their butts off while everyone was holding onto anything to keep them from falling down.

"Vergo is carrying us!" Yelled Perona, knowing the full extent of Vergo's capabilities, she was not surprised. Other than that everyone else were, specially Wanda.

He wasn't just running straight up either, he was skillfully dodging the cannon balls aimed at them by weaving the ship back and forth, combining his advanced armament haki with his passable observation haki.

After a few moments, Caesar decided to help out to make them faster. He got on the tail of the ship and boosted it with his gas fruit. The ship, along with the Kid pirate ship and its inhabitant were launched to the back of Zunisha.

They have finally arrived at Zou. "Home sweet home..." Wanda said. But they couldn't relax just yet. A loud bang could be heard in the air as it was coming from center of the capital, she knew where it was, she knew that the sound came from the capital. "We got to go now!" Wanda began running into a sprint and boy was she fast. Killer was the only one who can keep up.

"Here Brulee stay here, Apoo you too. Galdino, Perona go after them! Caesar watch the perimeter!" Vergo threw a mirror at Perona as they bolted after Wanda and Killer.

"Apoo help me cover this ship. Brulee keep in touch with them." Vergo and Apoo quickly got raw materials such as giant leaves and branches to camouflage the Kid pirate ship.

Wanda and Killer were headed to the village center, Perona and Galdino were hot on their tail.

Apoo and Vergo were covering the ship while Brulee was keeping the mirrors connected between her own and the one Perona has.

Welcome to Zou.

* * *

 **Meeting**

( **0** -1-2-3-4-5-6-7)

 **16th Division Commander and 15th Division Commander**

"For the 16th and 15th division, the new allies will be integrated into the fold. Leo of the Tontatta tribe….

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 16th Commander**

 **The Warrior•Leo• Tontatta Tribe Pirates**

 **180 Million Beri**

and Bartolomeo of the Barto Club, welcome to the Grand Fleet." Stated Kuro giving the duo there time in the light.

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 15th Commander**

 **Luffy fan club leader•Bartolomeo• Barto Club**

 **200 Million Beri**

During the war in Dressrosa, they were both pretty involved in ensuring that the civilians were safe. Leo owed the Strawhat Pirates for freeing their repressed tribe from the grasped of the Donquixote pirates while Bartolomeo is just Luffy's number one fan.

Though in all truth, despite Bartolomeo's win in the colosseum in his block he felt like he still hasn't showed his hero all he could do. Meanwhile Leo was responsible for stitching the homes of people together. Upon the Grand Fleets preparation for attacking Big Mom for the first time, Leo helped the people of Dressrosa repair their homes along with his entire tribe. It was there way of giving back after years of taking things from them.

Bartolomeo tried to helped, but he was more of a nuisance than actual help. He would drop things accidentally, take long breaks, such a child in a man's body. Yet somehow, the two got along just fine.

During the first attack in Whole Cake Island, Leo sewed many of the Beast Pirates ship together as he was hard to catch. Meanwhile Bartolomeo was the perfect defense for his barrier fruit. They were very helpful but they didn't do as much as they thought they could.

"I will do my best!" Proclaimed Leo as he raised his needle sword into the air.  
"I will be the best!" Bartolomeo had to one up Leo, it was just a friendly jab, nothing more.

* * *

 **14th Division Commander**

"As far as the 14th division goes, it will be led by our most skilled assassination division, Rob Lucci, the Cipher Pol Agents are currently out on a covert mission to infiltrate the marine meeting. We should hear from them shortly."

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 14th Commander**

 **Death's Assassin•Rob Lucci• Cipher Pol Agents**

 **370 Million Beri**

(0-1-2-3- **4** -5-6-7)

It had been four days since Rob Lucci and co have infiltrated Marine HQ and have been gathering information that would benefit the Grand Fleet.

"Update?" Rob Lucci or Rob as he was being called in his cover was leaning on a bar. He wore a black suite that made him blend in with the crowd. Tonight was elegant night at the local bar for the marine soldiers located in G-1 Marine Headquarters. They, meaning the Cipher Pol Agents managed to infiltrate the base to obtain some information regarding the upcoming Levely and any future movements by the marines.

"Former Fleet Admiral Sengoku had a tear jerking ." Replied Kumadori on his phone as he was avidly listening for any conversations that would peak his interest. Jabra and Kaku were hanging back playing darts, they were trying their best not to stand out but many of the marines were getting pissed of that they kept on winning the darts game.

Nero was hanging back near their ship incase they needed to make a quick escape, he wore a stolen marine uniform. Blueno was usually their escape but well, he died.

Fukuro was playing chess with one of the marines while Khalifa was chatting with random members of the marines.

"Good game there my friend, unfortunately I have to go now. Catch you next time!" The pink haired man stood up and walked out of the bar.

"Did you hear what Admiral Teach...I mean Admiral Kokushibyo did to the revolutionaries! He's such a strong person. And to think he was a pirate before that!" Drunk marines are talking marines. This was good as Lucci casually focused in on their conversation. He slowly took a sip of his alcoholic beverage when he heard more from the same two marines.

"Oh yeah well did you hear about the Marines plan to stop the clash between Strawhat Luffy and Big Mom Charlotte Linlin? They're saying that they're clash is within a weak." Said one of the marines.

"Yeah too bad Admiral Ryokugyu will be in the holy land to ensure the Levely will be without a hiccup."

"Shut up now or we'll get our head chopped off if this was heard by badddd people!" Exclaimed one of the marines and they began laughing hysterically. They both walked out holding each other up as they have had one too many drinks.

"Keep going kids, we're getting some good info here." Lucci teased his friends as they have yet to gather any use full information. Well that was until Khalifa called in some very impressive intel.

"Get a load of this…." Khalifa began though her voice was tuned out by the sound of the party goers.

* * *

 **13th Division Commander**

"Wealth is power, and with the blessing of the Strawhat Pirates commanders, and the overall confidence of the council, Gild Tesoro will take this mantle." Gild Tesoro, who owns 20 percent of the world's wealth, was now part of the Grand Fleet. Although he has yet to arrive as he had just decided to join the Grand Fleet right before the meeting. So he was basically dragging his giant casino resort through the grandline in order to reach them

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 13th Commander**

 **Golden Man•Gild Tesoro•Gran Tesoro Pirates Captain**

 **-Any amount- Beri**

(0- **1** -2-3-4-5-6-7)

Similar to Monkey D. Dragon, Tesoro was a very wanted man. Not because of his notorious deeds, but due to his immense wealth. And now that he's allied with the Strawhat Grand Fleet, they now had access to 20% of the worlds wealth. This was Tashigi's thinking of course and everyone seemed to be on board with this addition. He seemed like a genuinely good guy he just had unfortunate circumstances.

If they can redeem the likes of Crocodile who imprisoned an entire nation, and Doflamingo who did the same but worst, then they can redeem Gild Tesoro.

Speaking of Gild…

"You made a good choice Gild." Carina was hanging beside the captain, while his crew surrounded him. He had just announced his intention to join the Grand Fleet and the crew was all for it. Well he did it the day before but he wanted to talk to his people regardless.

"It would be nice to help crown the next pirate king, and we'll all be part of it." Said Baccarat learning plenty of things regarding Strawhat Luffy.

"I agree." Said Tanaka with Dice grunting in agreement.

"I was going to say if anyone wanted out...but you all seem to agree to this. Well we're headed there now, so prepare yourself. According to Tashigi, they have a massive Fleet with many powerful figures."

"We're strong on our own, we deflected countless of strong pirates from our casino before..." Said Tanaka proudly.

"We'll be okay.." Said the newly appointed 13th commander as he saw Enies Lobby in the horizon, though he had a confused look in his face as he could see a massive ship island coming towards Enies Lobby as well. "Double six...?"

* * *

 **Luffy's Inevitable Meeting:Usopp**

( **0** -1-2-3-4-5-6-7)

Here goes another one.

"Hello Usopp." Luffy could remember their fight quiet well. For the first time in his young piracy life, Luffy was scared of Usopp. Well that was at least that was during their time in Skypie. Now things were different, Luffy feared no one and Usopp had grown from that time.

"Hello Mugiwara." Usopp replied. He wanted to understand his purpose, his drive, why he should be pirate king.

"So you have questions and I'll start with asking you to join my Grand Fleet. You know what you're capable of, I know what you're capable of and.."

"That's fine and all Mugiwara but I wanted to know why should you be king? My services would be welcomed by Red Hair, Big Mom, and The Beast. Why should I choose the strawhats?" Straight to the point.

"As I've told you when we were in Skypie, I will be the King of the Pirates. At first I was in it for the adventure. But growing up this past two years, I realize that my father was onto something. The world needs to change and they need a rallying point. That will be me. To become pirate king is to become the voice of all people. This is my answer to you." Then a brief moment of silence as Usopp broke into a smile. Luffy never thought he'd see the day.

"At first, Charlotte Zoro earned my respect enough that I tagged along with him and his mom's bidding. But you just surprised me, first you actually defeated me in Skypie that woke me up into realizing that I am no God. Then you launch a full frontal assault into Big Mom's territory, and the man I trained when he was separated from you, Enel, was strong enough to stand against me. Lastly was the size of your Grand Fleet, what a collection of powerful people." Usopp extended his hands to shake Luffy's.

"Welcome aboard." Luffy took it and they both shook hands.

"Glad to be here." They both shook hands for a brief moment before they both let go of each other's hands.

"I'm glad you accepted because Kuro has a plan for you and the people who were involved with bringing me to Amazon Lily."

"Can't wait." Replied Usopp and with a final nod they both went their separate way with Usopp formally accepting a place in the Strawhat Grand Fleet.

* * *

 **Marine HQ G-1**

(0- **1** -2-3-4-5-6-7)

"You can't just go around attacking our own people, it doesn't look good!" Akainu slammed his fist against the wall as the Fleet Admiral was yelling at the admiral besides him. Marshall D. Teach has just returned from making an 'example' out of Vice Admiral Smoker.

G-5 base 12 hours earlier…

"Welcome Admiral Kokushibyo, the acting commander awaits you." A marine greeted him with a salute. Teach gave him a flimsy salute in return, stupid codes...he thought to himself. That stupid name he got for being an admiral, Kokushibyo meaning black death, what a stupid name.

"Jesus Burgess..make sure you keep our people on the tail of those stupid Revolutionary." He said on a snail call but the marine in front of him heard what he said.

"Sir I thought you eliminated the Revolutionary?" The marine immediately learned that he asked the wrong question as he found himself swallowed by a black hole that came out of nowhere. "AHHHH!"

"Too many questions, just shut up!" Teach continued walking by himself, donning his admiral coat with the words justice plastered across the back of it.

"Admiral Kokushibyo sir!" Vice Admiral Smoker greeted him with a salute, once again he returned him with a half-ass one.

"So where's Vice Admiral Nami?" Teach plopped down on the couch of the office space.

"She is out on a mission sir." 'Liar' Teach knew exactly where she was, Katarina did a masterful job invading the Grand Fleet HQ. She got plenty of good information that he could use as leverage for negotiation or he could simply leak out to the marines. Who knows?

"Why are you helping pirates Vice Admiral?" Darkness suddenly encompassed the entire room. Smoker looked around wondering what the heck was going on. "I shall make an example out of you!"

Smoker tried to fight back for his life but ultimately lost as Teach emerged victorious from there battle within the darkness spear. His opponent was non responding and Teach thought of something that will piss the marine off even further.

As he left he turned around to admire his work. Behind the G-5 base he left Vice Admiral Smoker attached to the center of the entrance way, just for everyone to see. He was badly beaten and bleeding all over. Per Admiral Teach's orders, only Vice Admiral Nami can take him down, or otherwise he will go ahead and send anyone who tries to help Smoker towards impel down.

"It was for justice, he was covering for that lady's tardiness!" Teach defended himself, but he hardly cared anyway.

"Whatever Teach, those damn Gorosei has been at my neck since I appointed you into such a high position. But I told them all to shove it. Don't make me regret my decision or I will personally kill you." Akainu threatened but Teach merely laugh at this. They finally made it to the meeting room, where Fleet Admiral Akainu had called for a meeting.

News travels quick of the Strawhat Grand Fleet trying to eliminate the Big Mom Pirates.

That is troublesome news, a Yonko eliminating another Yonko will bring one of them closer to the title of Pirate King.

The whole purpose of the Yonko system was to ensure there will be a balance to keep every pirate in check of reach Raftel. Then the Shichibukai system was created to keep the Yonkos in check, incase they tried to one up the other. But times have changed, and it all began at the death of Whitebeard. That stupid old man is still a pain in the ass even after death.

"Let's get to it, first order of business will be the new bounties of the Strawhat Pirates, they need to be eliminated as soon as possible. Hopefully the bounty hunters will find the raised bounty to be intriguing and eliminate this threat immediately." Akainu began. In attendance were several high ranking officials, but Teach was the only one who was notable. The rest were pen pushers, as Teach would put it. He had his feet up on the table and was eating a chicken leg, how disgusting.

"Sir! I will begin." The announcer saluted the Fleet Admiral and began listing the new bounties. He began listing their crimes and the list was wonderfully long. Teach was impressed.

Keep in mind this was through the eyes of the marines.

Subjugating and entire nation, fishman island. Destroying an island, Punk Hazard. Defeating Donquixote and holding Dressrosa hostage, Dressrosa. Evading Marine boundaries protocol and entering a Yonko's territory, Whole Cake Island. Defeating and recruiting Gild Tesoro, the holder of 20 percent of the world's wealth, Gold. And the list goes on.

"For these crimes, the bounties of the Strawhat Pirates and allies have significantly increased. They see this as an honor, but we must raise awareness so that we will motivate our allies and forces to capture them immediately!" Then he provided everyone a list of the new bounties. Though most notably, Monkey D. Luff and his crew.

Monkey D. Luffy 3.5 Billion Beri

Katakuri 1.2 Billion Beri

Tashigi 980 Million Beri

Enel 900 Million Beri

Marco 800 Million Beri

Law 700 Million Beri

Marguerite 450 Million Beri

Vergo 550 Million Beri

Perona 600 Million Beri

"For Wanda from the Mink tribe, she will receive the bounty of 100 Million Beri for associating with this group!" That concluded the main crew, now it was time for the commanders and the well known subordinates, and the list was very long.

This concluded the bounty part of the meeting, now to other matters.

"For the former Fleet Admiral Sengoku, we will hold a proper military burial for him in two days. He was missing for several months and only to be found by Fleet Admiral Akainu. No word on what he did in that time as it has been completely disregarded in order to give him a proper burial." It was the gorosei wish to dismiss the history of Sengoku with the pirates, he deserves a proper burial, he was just a piece in the World Government's giant puzzle.

More things were discussed but Teach tuned them out. Levely will be watched by Admiral Green Bull, he will go with Admiral Fujitora in order to stop the war between Big Mom and Strawhat yada yada. Admiral Kizaru had been on a renaissance, capturing at least 10 pirate crew a month. Though something interesting happened.

"SIR SIR!" A runner busted into the room.

"What?! Spit it out boy!" Exclaimed one of the elder members of the marine.

"Impel down level six prisoner has escaped!" Exclaimed the young runner man.

"Who is it!?" This time it was another elder member of the marine to yell at the poor messanger boy.

 _Impel Down Level 6_

"Chief Warden Hannyabal, what do we do?"

The cell was broken through the wall, the man behind the prison cell had punch a hole that was letting sea water into the bottom floor. The man who was behind the bar was suppose to be former Fleet Admiral Sengoku, was Hannyabal just being careless?

He slapped his hands on his forehead, "Damn it.." He had the jail staff work around the clock to patch the massive hall. He had his jailers move the prisoner to level five for the time being and that in its own was dangerous as level six prisoners were extremely dangerous.

He now stood on the 6th level of impel down, the water level reaching his waist when the hole was finally patched. He studied it and it couldn't have been a hole big enough for a man to squeeze through the hole. But who was it, who could it be?

A man strong enough to break his binding, swim through the sea king infested ocean surrounding impel down, and probably does not have a devil fruit.

...

"Monkey D. Garp sir..." Said the messenger boy bowing his head in fear that they would lash out on him for delivering the message. Don't shoot the messenger he like to say.

This got Akainu thinking, Garp goes missing, Sengoku reemerges with the Grand Fleet but there was still plenty of news that Sengoku was within Impel Down Level Six.

"They switched places..." Exclaimed Akainu. This was going to be a problem.

...In the depths of the calm belt, a man swam with all intent and purpose to make it to the new Marine HQ. This was a man who was regarded as a hero in all the seas. He punched away any sea king who dares gets in his way.

This was a man dedicated on seeing his best friend of onto the next life,his funeral was in two days, this his mission, this was Monkey D. Garp.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy•3.5 billion beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Katakuri•1.2 Billion beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Tashigi•980million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Enel•900million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Marco•800million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Law•700million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Marguerite•450million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Vergo•550million beri•** Zou

 **Perona•600million beri•** Zou

 **Wanda•100million beri•** Zou

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st ?•2nd ?•3rd ?•4th ?•5th ?•6th ?•7th ?•8th ?•9th ? •10th Kid•11th ?•12th ?•13th Tesoro•14th Lucci•15th Bartolomeo•16th Leo•17th Sai•18th Gin•19th Hawkins•20th Arlong•21st Dorry•22nd Orlumbus•23rd Kuro•**

* * *

Author's notes

Follow our Youtube page Daeh Uac.

Join the forum One Piece New Beginning Community and follow it.

What does the (0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7) chart mean? Any guess?


	53. Zou(Rescue)

**Zou** (Rescue)

(0-1- **2** -3-4-5-6-7)

It was exactly midnight when the group arrived into Zou, it was officially the second day of their mission.

Wanda and Killer were headed to the village center, Perona and Galdino were hot on their tail.

Apoo and Vergo were covering the ship while Brulee was keeping the mirrors connected between her own and the one Perona has.

"Alright let's go!" Vergo,Apoo and Caesar rushed inside the mirror with Brulee going in there with them. They have just finished covering the ship and were now able to go after the people ahead.

"Perona you there?" Brulee called out on one side of the mirror as they were trying to make contact with Perona who ran ahead with Galdino.

"Yeah we're here. And Wanda and Killer have engaged the Beast Pirates!" Called Perona.

"Crap." Said Vergo, this would be alot easier if everyone would just think rationally.

For a pair who have yet to work together, they did a masterful job combining their moves to suite one another. Wanda went for an electro infused punch while Killer followed through with a clean sweep in the leg. They were now in the plaza where the Beast Pirates have held some of the top Minks of the country hostage. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi were held up by their hand as they were getting tortured for information.

"Wanda! You were suppose to run away!" Exclaimed Inuarashi.

"Well too bad!" Wanda replied as Perona and Galdino caught up.

"Wax encasement!" Galdino immediately created a wax house around them while Perona worked on getting the two men down.

Vergo, Caesar, Apoo, and Brulee traveled out of the mirror to fend of the Beast pirates outside the wax house.

"Who are these people?" Said Nekomamushi weakly. They have been tortured for some time, that much was obvious.

"Wanda..." Inuarashi followed up his comrades question.

"These are members of the Strawhat Grand Fleet, I told you I'll get help." Wanda assured her leaders.

"Jack will be back in a day, you only have seven people here with you will it be enough?" With that Nekomamushi passed out for exhaustion, they have been awake for so long and there will finally surrendered to the exhaustion. They can rest a little easier now that Wanda has returned.

Meanwhile outside the wax dome, Vergo slammed two beast pirates into one another while his whole body was covered in Haki, Caesar worked alongside Brulee as they combined their devil fruit abilities. Caesar went inside the mirror world while Brulee standing beside him created several mirror surrounding the Beast Pirates. Caesar used his gas fruit in order to push the Beast Pirates to the ground. In order to ensure his group's safety, Caesar did not use poison with his fruit, just oxygen gas.

Apoo used his own fighting style to weave through the enemy with ease. They weren't the real test, they were merely canon fodder.

"We're good here." Wanda called out as Galdino dismantled the wax encasement. Killer was doing what he does best, eliminating the threat.

As they started to retreat, Wanda whistled in the air calling forth the Musketeer squad.

"We will cover your retreat." Said one of the man, and the other two held out their blades.

It would been easier if they had Jack in front of them and they would just end him and the Beast pirates would scramble, though that wasn't the case.

Vergo had Inuarashi over his shoulder while Killer had Nekomamushi. They kept running until they were in front of a massive gate that immediately opened at their arrival.

The group entered together and the gate closed behind them.

Caesar sat on the ground, while Galdino and Perona were panting from all the running they were doing. Killer gently dropped the mink on a haystack, Vergo did the same thing.

"Is anyone else out there?" Vergo opened with that looking at the three musketeers.

"No, everyone is in here." Said one of the minks. "They have taken refuge here as it is our most secure fortress in all of Zou."

"Alright, Galdino, can you reinforce the entrance." Galdino did as he was asked and began putting layers of wax in the front gate.

"How much supplies do we have?" Perona asked.

"Not more than a day..." Replied another one of the minks who goes by the name Carrot.

Vergo began scratching his beard, trying to think. "What does Jack want with you people?"

"They want me." Suddenly, every mink bowed before the arrival of a young man. The sun dramatically peaked into the sky at the arrival of the young man. It was like faith had something to do with his dramatic entrance.

"Kin'emon? Momosuke?" Vergo and Perona exclaimed to the surprise of the group.

They looked at the samurai first, then the young man. There was another person beside them but they did not know who he was.

"Bow down stupid!" Wanda said to the surprise of Verog and Perona but Momosuke raised his hands.

"It's okay, they are my friend." Said Momosuke with a smile. "I will officially introduce myself, I am Kozuki Momosuke, son of the late Shogun of Wano, Kozuki Oden!"

In the back Caesar was sweating profoundly. He kept slapping himself mentally, of course his pass would bite him in the ass, the former shogun's son?

Galdino, Apoo, and Brulee took a knee. Following the others. Killer did not, he only bowed to Captain Kid.

 _Back in Dressrosa..._

" _Thank you for your help in saving me and my son." Kin'emon spoke with Katakuri as Luffy had been busy dealing with the new allies. This was right after the defeat of Doflamingo, and right after Momosuke pressed the summon button aboard the Iron Maiden._

" _Well we do what we can." Katakuri shook hands with the man._

" _But we must go on our way, we need to find others who will.. Well...anyway we have to be on our way. Maybe fate will bring us together again friend."_

 _With that Momosuke and Kin'emon sailed away._

 _They were truly a big help in Punk Hazard helping with the other children as they were being helped out of the facility. Then they were asked to stay on the ship as Kin'emon wanted to protect his 'son' and Momosuke pressed the summon button effectively gathering the entire Grand Fleet in Dressrosa._

"As faith would have it, it seems." Kin'emon said to himself. This might be the people to help free Wano from the grasp of Kaido. The Strawhat Pirates.

* * *

 **12th Division Commander and 9th Division Commander**

( **0** -1-2-3-4-5-6-7)

"There's a bit of conspiracy on our decision for the 12th Division and the 9th Division but Sanji guarantees that they will definitely join. 12th Division will be held by the Godfather, Capon Bege."

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 12th Commander**

 **The Godfather• Capone Bege •** **Fire Tank Pirates Captain**

 **300 Million Beri**

"And the 9th division will be Vinsmoke Judge. Remember people, we give everyone a second chance, plus they helped out during our escape in whole cake island. If Sanji holds true to his words, they should be back shortly."

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 9th Commander**

 **Nightmare of the North• Vinsmoke Judge•** **Germa 66**

 **Million Beri**

(0-1-2- **3** -4-5-6-7)

"So brother, how have you been?" Vinsmoke Reiju sat across from her brother, they had a pretty strong relationship as they both understood one another.

"As well as can be I suppose, and you?" Sanji was civil towards his sister as he looked outside the balcony view provided to them by Capone Bege. For you see, Capone has volunteered to be a vessel to house all of the Germa within his body while they make a hasty travel towards Enies Lobby. The Germa 66 battleship will arrive shortly after they arrive, it is currently being manned by Vinsmoke Yonji. The rest of the family are within Capone. He was very worried about his family and he wants to get there as soon as he possibly can. A Yonko would be the only hope against another Yonko.

"The flux wedding was great and all." She visibly rolled her eyes which made Sanji chuckle. "Zoro is a handsome guy, I wouldn't mind it if we did get married."

"That shitty swordsman? Really?" Sanji had a sort of disdain for the guy, it did not help that they were commanders of riviling Yonkos, and also that he had returned home to his mother after showing them how it is to live with the Strawhat Grand Fleet. Although he can respect the man for staying with his family, even if it was wrong.

"He's got quite the charisma, regardless, it did not happen. Oh well, you know if you hadn't been under Emperor Mugiwara, father would have married you off to Charlotte Pudding, she is quite the catch." Reiju ribs his brother playfully.

"Whatever, I have no time for trivial relationship, not when my goal is to get this man to become pirate king, this is for pops as well." He finished one cigarette and lit up a new one.

"It was for the best I suppose." Reiju was referring to how Sanji was casted out and Reiju helped him leave.

"Yeah." Then silence.

"Oi we're almost there!" Announced Bege.

The arrival of the Fire Tank Pirates would be a welcomed sight, though with the arrival of Germa 66 that story would be slightly different.

A select few people knows about Sanji's pass, none more so than Ace. And Ace was not happy to accept the Germa 66 so quickly. Oh well, Captain's order, he'll live.

Sanji smirked to himself, what a wonderful group of people, and he was part of it.

* * *

 **11th Division Commander**

"The last newcomer to join our ranks is Cavendish, you will be the 11th commander..." Kuro could not finish his statement as he had been cut off.

"Oh wonderful though I believed I should be the first commander." Cavendish began to argue but Bartolomeo simply put a mirror in front of him. "Oh how handsome you are."

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 11th Commander**

 **Hakuba the Demon•Cavendish•Beautiful** **Pirates Captain**

 **330 Million Beri**

"Sorry he's annoying." Said the newly appointed 15th division commander. Letting everyone know to move on.

Cavendish had a demon residing in him, no not in the same manner as Tashigi or Zoro where they can control it. Cavendish went to several island and coincidentally, the serial killer Hakuba has been spotted every place he's gone to. Not much of a coincidence as Cavendish was indeed the demon Hakuba. He turns into this demon by falling asleep and he has a terrible case of narcolepsy.

Everyone learned of this on one murky day as the Grand Fleet were preparing for the battle in Whole Cake Island. Everyone from the colosseum already knew about his demon, but the Grand Fleet, not so much.

It took the combined effort of Bartolomeo, Ideo, and Sai to subdue Hakuba, the demon was scary powerful in his enraged that day on, everyone knew of his condition and accepted him regardless. I mean what is there to fear when you have more monsters than Hakuba in the crew.

Now every time he falls asleep, there are at least two strong figures nearby in order to keep him at bay, if it take three people, it takes three people. Bon Kurei had to stop Hakuba along with Dellinger and Heat. They were able to work well enough together to subdue the monster but not until he destroyed a section of the base.

Abdullah, Faust and Chew had to stop him one time. And the list goes on.

Cavendish does not know about his condition, or he just ignores it. He is simply to engrossed with his own beauty that he forgets the trivial matters. But he wouldn't be accepted within the crew if he did not have his perks. First he was a powerful swordsman, and he was kind to other people, he just has some narcissistic tendency...and of course the monster inside him, no big deal really.

But never was there a time that the monsters on the top eight commanders of the Grand Fleet had to get involved. To be quite frank, it would only take one of them to subdue the monster that is Hakuba.

* * *

 **Drum Island** \- Dalton

 **(0-1- 2-3-4-5-6-7)  
**

"It was fun but now it's time to return to Drum Kingdom." Dalton was the former 17th commander of the Strawhat Grand Fleet. It was nice taking the mantle of Wapol for some time but it was time to return to his responsibility as the ruler of Drum Kingdom.

He took a slow walk through the dock, calling for a meeting of the top executives. This included Kureha, who held down the forth while he was away playing pirates. Now that he returned home, it was time to take care of his kingdom, the kingdom trusted to him by Wapol.

Wapol's older brother also settled down and became another top adviser for the new king. Musshuru was powerful in his own right but deep down, Dalton knew he was stronger.

"Welcome back Dalton my man." Musshuru walked beside the new king placing his arm over his shoulder. He gave the king a friendly nudge before letting go, not an ounce of resentment for taking his rightful throne. He wasn't a king type person anyway, he wouldn't like the role.

"Musshuru, always a pleasure." He gave his top adviser a friendly nudge as well but it was back to business.

"So what's the plan?" Dr. Kureha popped up from out of nowhere and surprise the two men. She had a golden letter in her hand indicating the invitation to the event the happens once every four years...the Levely otherwise pronounced as the Reverie.

"Well I will attend it, I will bring ten select soldiers along with you two. Sound good?" Dalton sat on his throne exhausted from his days of travel.

"Sure! Now onto more important things." Dr Kureha sat at a chair located right beside the throne and she wanted to pry Dalton on his adventures."Tell us about young Law and your adventures with the Grand Fleet."

"Oh boy, well let me begin with going into Kaido's territory to retrieve an ally. That was fun although I wasn't much of a help. Then after that we went to Dressrosa and set base there...lastly I along with Doflamingo were demolished by the Beast Pirates and placed in front of their ship as a display of their superiority, we were paraded through the sea until we reached whole cake island where I ended up being rescued by Gin...that was when I realise I still needed to grow and I had to return home to take care of our nation, for Wapol." Dalton said all this in one go. This impressed the two people present as they did not know the places he spoke about.

"Wow." Said Musshuru but then remembered something. "Anyway we'll be leaving in about an hour to head to the holy land. Get ready Kingliness!" He said before heading out.

"I'll get my medicines ready you should get ready yourself." Dr Kureha gave him a smile before heading out herself.

"Here we go." He headed to his room to prepare for the upcoming Levely.

* * *

 **Fishman** Island - Neptune

(0-1- **2** -3-4-5-6-7)

"Father, your chariot awaits." Prince Fukaboshi along with his two brothers, Prince Ryuboshi and Prince Manboshi are leading the escort party for their father, King Neptune. Princess Shirahoshi is also tagging along since the threat of Vander Decken has long been abolished. This was going to be their first Levely in a long time, ever since their mother...well died. They hated humans with passion but the arrival of the Strawhat Pirates changed their mind. This was their chance to formulate their own opinion of the surface world. They were going to attend the Levely.

"Thank you my son. Shirahoshi, are you sure you wish to come with us?" King Neptune was swimming besides his daughter.

"Yes father, I wish to continue mother's mission." She remembers the time she met Luffy, the man who got her to believe in herself. The man who gave her confidence.

Fishman Kingdom is headed to the Levely.

* * *

 **Alabasta** \- Cobra

(0-1- **2** -3-4-5-6-7)

Sitting on a grand table was father and daughter who were just reading the morning news before their upcoming trip.

"Did you know that Luffy is an Emperor now father?" Vivi had a certain sparkle in her eyes when she was talking about a certain Strawhat individual. She idolized the saviour of her home, who can blame her really?

"Yes Princess Vivi you've only told me a thousand times." Her father chuckled.

"King Cobra, your escort is ready sir." Pel, the chief guard of the royal family entered the room and bowed at the two. They greeted him with a smile.

"We'll be out in a moment Pel, thank you." Replied the King of Alabasta. "Princess Vivi, please get ready."

"Okay father, you too!" She joked with her father. They had a good, happy relationship with one another. Though King Cobra can feel something bad was going to happen, he could not pinpoint where the feeling was coming from.

The Kingdom of Alabasta is of to the Levely.

* * *

 **Dressrosa** \- Riku

(0-1- **2** -3-4-5-6-7)

It was all business for King Riku, he had Kairo, the head guard of the king, gather their strongest soldiers to be the royal guards of the his family.

He would go with Rebecca as this would be her first outing as the true heir to the throne. This is valuable experience to meddle with the other kingdom, valuable to create alliances and to officially meet with the other Kings who have allied themselves with the Strawhat Pirates.

It was frowned upon but they would not deny it, nor will they be pushed around by the world government to reconsider.

They have opened their land for the Grand Fleet to create a base, and the marines are trying to tell them to push them out. King Riku blatantly refuses without an ounce of care about what the world government thinks.

This could prove to be a fatal decision. Says one of the messages from the world government, an active threat. He'll have something to say at the Levely.

"Let's go." Said King Riku as he wore his best gladiator armor, the Levely was not just a meeting of the world power, it was a chance to show of what your nation is about. And Dressrosa was all about fighting.

* * *

 **Goa** \- Sterry

(0-1- **2** -3-4-5-6-7)

"Shut up!" Sterry had been bitter lately. First he was humiliated by the Strawhats into taking their flag, and now he had to attend a stupid world meeting. He threw his alarm clock against the wall and tried to continue sleeping. He could not.

"Sir you need to..."

"If you speak again I will have your head on a pike!" Exclaimed Sterry.

What a bitter person...

And other notable attendee of the Levely included:

 **Prodence** \- Elizabello

 **Kano** \- Sai

Sai returned home after the meeting with the Grand Fleet, and with an entire kingdom under him, he heads to the Levely with a great sense of pride.

* * *

 **Mariejois**

(0-1- **2** -3-4-5-6-7)

"They will be here tomorrow." Said one of the guards, standing beside his comrade as they were guarding the gateway to the holy city. Levely, the event that happens every four years is upon them, security for such manner have increased throughout the city. Even the celestial dragons living in the holy land have become excited at the festivities. The celestial dragon can do as they pleased, maybe they will take a king as a slave, or a princess as one of their wives, who knows?

"Keep alert!" Said the head guard making both guards stand much stiffer than they were before. The levely will feature the world's kingdom, so many royal figure will be under one roof as they discussed world matters.

"Stand tall!" Said the head guard as one of the celestial dragon rode a human being pass them. It was a disgusting display of dominance and yet all they could do it watch.

"Look look! Slave eat the grass!" Yelled the celestial dragon towards the slave he was riding. The giant man had an exploding collar around his neck so it was either follow orders or die. So the slave did as he was told. He ate the very grass he was stepping on and ate it despite the utter humiliation, it was better than to die. One of the guards tensed up at this but was held back by his comrade.

"HAHA! What a heaping piece of garbage!" Then the celestial dragon rode away with his slave.

"Not yet..." Said a man with curly hair. His hands was really cold as if warning the other guard from making a move.

"Here have a drink!" The celestial dragon gave the slave dirty water that he put his foot in, but he drank it regardless. The celestial dragon continued to laugh as they disappeared in the distance.

"I'll kill him...but fine.." Said the hot blooded young blonde. He had a scar over his left eye and he could not wait till the event takes place.

"Stay vigilant young Sabo." A head emerged from underneath the floor that the blonde man stood on. It was the head of Morley one of the four revolutionary commanders. Then the head disappeared quickly returning back underground where the Revolutionary had set up base.

It was quite impressive, an underground base where they were preparing for their attack on Mariejois.

"Soon Tenryuubito...you'll all fall to earth and pay for all your wrongdoings." Dragon was looking at a map of the entire holy land, a map they were able to obtain through their huge network. "Soon." Around the room were the commanders, Belo Betty, Karasu, Morley, and Lindbergh along with the bulk members of the army. They were ready for the event that they planned for so long.

The Levely will take place in exactly one day.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy•3.5 billion beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Katakuri•1.2 Billion beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Tashigi•980million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Enel•900million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Marco•800million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Law•700million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Marguerite•450million beri•** Enies Lobby

 **Vergo•550million beri•** Zou

 **Perona•600million beri•** Zou

 **Wanda•100million beri•** Zou

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **1st ?•2nd ?•3rd ?•4th ?•5th ?•6th ?•7th ?•8th ?•9th Judge•10th Kid•11th Cavendish•12th Bege•13th Tesoro•14th Lucci•15th Bartolomeo•16th Leo•17th Sai•18th Gin•19th Hawkins•20th Arlong•21st Dorry•22nd Orlumbus•23rd Kuro•**


	54. Monster Eight

(Complete) **Meeting**

( **0** -1-2-3-4-5-6-7)

 _"Everyone understand?" Sanji had just gone over what he had to do and most of the commanders were there._

 _"Sure Sanji but are you sure you don't need backup? It could be a trap." Kuro suggested, he was still very much injured but he had to be present for the meeting. He was going to give the new assignment after all._

 _"Yeah I'll be fine, and about that new Division, I agree to it. And great choice on the new First Division commander." He then headed for the door. "I got to go though, time is important if we're going to defeat the Big Mom pirates." With that, Sanji flashily jumped in the air and did his signature air walk._

 _"Alright back to business. So as you are all aware of, in the light of our defeat in Whole Cake island, and the revelation of a spy that took Kuro's place amongst, we had to do something. So in order to counter the infiltration we, meaning myself, Sanji, and Ace decided to go with Kuro's ridiculous but amazing plan regardless." The group was obviously confused at what would happen next as new faces were within the group. There were the usual commanders around the room. Magellan was speaking. From top to bottom of the current commander who were present included: Ace, Crocodile, Mihawk, Doflamingo, Lucci, Moria, Arlong, Monet, Gin, and Kuro._

 _Those who were not present included Basil Hawkins and Eustass Kid for being taken by the Beast Pirates there status was still a question mark. Dorry was still returning back from his home land along with the 21st division._

 _The Pirate Empress joined them after being invited by Kuro. She had an important reason to be present for the meeting. The Grand Fleet allies had also been invited as they too were there for an important reason. Leo representing the Tontatta tribe was there, Cavendish of the beautiful pirates, Bartolomeo of the Barto Club, Orlumbus of the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet, Ideo of the fighting pirates,and Sai of the Happo Navy._

 _Notable missing people from the allies were Vice Admiral Nami, Nico Robin, Cyborg Franky, Heart Pirate Captain Chopper._

 _There were 17 people represented currently in the meeting, and there was visually 23 seats along the round table. Hawkins, Kidd, and Dorry fills out three more empty seats but they were obviously elsewhere. So who was the last three seats for?_

 _"Kidd and Hawkins are still a question mark, we are still trying to find a way to get to Wano without alarming Kaido's entire army, specially while we're dealing with Big Mom at the moment. But now moving on, Kuro go ahead."_

 _"Thank you Magellan, so in light of the predicament we are in, new assignments needed to be handed out, starting with the new Commanders of the Grand Fleet. There will be a new special division developed as well but first with the Strawhat Grand Fleet 23rd division Commander, Me, Black Cat Pirates Captain Kuro." There was a round of applause until the group settled down._

 _"Moving on, for the 22nd Division Commander will be someone who is one of the newer divisions in our crew. Once an ally now fully integrated into the Grand Fleet will be a commander in his own right. Yonta Maria Grand Fleet, Orlumbus will be the 22nd commander of the Strawhat Grand Fleet..." Announced Kuro getting a round of applause from the people in attendance._

 _Orlumbus smiled proudly of his new title and stood up waving at the group. "You can count on me to uphold the 22nd division with pride!" He proclaimed and everyone cheered for him._

 _"Thank you Orlumbus, now moving on to the 21st Division will remain being the Giant Pirates Division, we received word that they will be returning in a couple of days with a massive boost in their number and strength. This division is led by Dorry as you all might already know." Then a brief paused but he continued. "Another issue, well more so of a good problem than an issue, that we need to address our friends underneath the sea. With that we will have the 20th division commander relay the message from King Neptune himself. Go ahead Fishman Pirate Captain Arlong the Saw."_

 _Arlong went over his time in Fishman Island and how he was promoted to the Sun Pirate Captain. Everyone congratulated him. And the meeting continued._

 _"As far as the 19th Division and might as well bring up the 10th Division since they are both stuck in a predicament, we have to organize a search and rescue party. We'll talk about it more later after the assignments are revealed." Kuro closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, he just hopes his friends are okay. "Then onto my good friend as you all may know, Gin will lead the 18th division and he will integrate the Ideo pirates within his crew to create the Fighting Pirates Alliance." Gin stood up, waved at everyone and sat back down. Onto the next person. "Dalton has formally stepped down from his position within the Grand Fleet. He says that he's had fun but it was time to return home to Drum Island for the upcoming Levely. That is another subject to handle, later though...for now the 17th Commander is going to be Sai of the Happo Navy. I understand that Sai will participate in the Levely as well, so look out for each other. Again more details on this later."_

 _"You can count on me to uphold the responsibility of the 17th Division." Sai stood up. He then sat back down in a similar way that Gin did._

 _"For the 16th and 15th division, the new allies will be integrated into the fold. Leo of the Tontatta tribe and Bartolomeo of the Barto Club, welcome to the Grand Fleet." Stated Kuro giving the duo there time in the light._

 _"I will do my best!" Proclaimed Leo as he raised his needle sword into the air._  
 _"I will be the best!" Bartolomeo had to one up Leo, it was just a friendly jab, nothing more._

 _Then he went over the next commander "Wealth is power, and with the blessing of the Strawhat Pirates commanders, and the overall confidence of the council, Gild Tesoro will take this mantle."_

 _The meeting was long and yet everyone remained engaged, trying to study one another. They would be comrades after all._

 _"There's a bit of conspiracy on our decision for the 12th Division and the 9th Division but Sanji guarantees that they will definitely join. 12th Division will be held by the Godfather, Capone Bege."_

 _"And the 9th division will be Vinsmoke Judge. Remember people, we give everyone a second chance, plus they helped out during our escape in whole cake island. If Sanji holds true to his words, they should be back shortly."_

 _"The last newcomer to join our ranks is Cavendish, you will be the 11th commander..." Kuro could not finish his statement as he had been cut off._

 _"Oh wonderful though I believed I should be the first commander." Cavendish began to argue but Bartolomeo simply put a mirror in front of him. "Oh how handsome you are."_

 _"Sorry he's annoying." Said the newly appointed 15th division commander. Letting everyone know to move on._

 **The eight monster**

There was a tale, of eight powerful monsters within the Strawhat Grand Fleet. Though an argument could be made for more but these eight were arguably at whole different level.

Rumor has it, they have a man who can control shadows, a man who can become the strongest substance in the whole world, the future queen of pirates, the fallen king, the world's strongest swordsman, the man who is pure fire, a former crime syndicate, and a former warden of hell itself.

"We are down to our last 8 commanders and they are by far out strongest captains within our group. An argument could be made for all the other commanders but for now it will stay like so." Kuro continued and name all the commanders. They all remained on their seats as if no more recognition was needed from them.

"In seven days we attack Totland Country, prepare yourself and handle all additional business. Sai will head to the Levely and randevou with our allies their. The Kid and Hawkins rescue party has been decided already, backups will also be announced for that. For now do what you have to do, for we have a war coming soon. Meeting adjourned." Kuro was the primary spokesperson of the group. And he concluded that meeting with that.

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 8th Commander**

 **Shadow Man•Gecko Moria•Thriller Bark Pirates Captain**

 **320 Million Beri**

"Shut up Magellan, you're not the newest here. I am and I tell you from the rumors I hear, this man proclaims himself the son off Whitebeard and therefore solidifying his work in killing all that his father left behind. That man is insane, and strong!" Moria was the newest recruit to the grand fleet, rescued by Jozu and Vista before getting eliminated from existence. He was the thirteenth commander of the grand fleet. (Chapter 24 "Grand Fleet Commanders")

"Give me like 10 minutes to stitch myself back together and then I'll work on you Magellan." Moria had a shadow puppet, his own shadow, taking care of his wounds. A hole in the knee was not going to take 10 minutes to clean up, but somehow Moria was able to do it. Then he worked on Magellan and his wounds closed up after less time.

"Where'd you learn to be a doctor?" Magellan asked as he walked beside the two captains. They were on their way back to the port to travel to the next island.

"Self taught." Moria shrugged. (Chapter 28 "Grand Fleet Saga")

"So you and Katakuri huh?" Moria said teasingly. This caused the 14th commander to blush.

"Yeah I think we are a thing." Monet replied proudly as Katakuri was such a dream.

"When I met the guy he was as hard as stone, good on you for breaking his shell."

"I always thought that I would be glad to die for Doflamingo's cause as he gave me purpose. But meeting Katakuri showed me that you can be thankful for someone but you don't have to be blind in what they are doing to you such as taking advantage of your loyalty." She has not told this to anyone even Katakuri as she thinks that he will tease her for being over dramatic. It was easy to talk to Moria.

"Well as for me I always thought that everyone just ends up dead, no use on trying to enjoy your time with the living when you can create an undead army. That was until I joined up with this group finally believing in something is worth fighting for." Moria shared something personal himself. "Plus I have a personal grudge with Kaido and after Big Mom we should be heading that way."

"Like Katakuri once told me, there's nowhere to go but forward." Monet said with a smile. (Chapter 35 'Whole Cake Island [Invasion])

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 7th Commander**

 **Diamond•Jozu•Diamond Pirates Captain**

 **500Million Beri**

"Here they come men, this is our most fortified wall of all, do not let them pass!" Yelled Marine Vice Admiral Strawberry, who enjoyed front row battles. He wielded his identical blades in hands, holding them in reverse.

"Oi Vista, take care of that annoying bastard." Said Jozu who was leading the way to the North wall.

"With pleasure." Vista was surrounded with flowers and made a jump for Vice Admiral Strawberry. There blades clashed causing sparks to fly all over the place. They traded blows after blow causing some pirates and marine alike to watch in aw. "Everyone get back to the task at hand." Vista said with a smile, continuing his battle with Strawberry.

Jozu looked ahead, seeing Ace in the distance. Just a little more and they will break the plaza somehow. (Chapter 16 'War of the Best[Whitebeard]')

"Are we in or what?" Apoo was getting impatient, after all they were the one that came forward to join forces with the Strawhat Grand Fleet.

"Patients is virtue Scratchman." Vista continued to sharpen his sword, admiring its beauty.

"Strength is not a question, you know what we're capable of..." Hawkins also spoke up despite reading all positive things with his fortune, he was getting impatient.

"You are all strong, that is true. The problem here is if you are able to play nice with others." Jozu cracked his fist. (Chapter 28 'Grand Fleet Saga')

"Alright boys conquer and maintain the beach. You know what to do." Jozu led the way as the other three commanders followed behind him, then the rest of their own crew ran closely behind. Usopp's men did their best to defend the beach but it would take less than an hour for the grand fleet to overtake it.

"That was easy!" Kidd had his entire body covered in metal as no man was able to come close to him.

"Now the second step is to hold and defend." Magellan was using the lowest dose of his poison as he tried to revert from killing.

"Shouldn't be a problem, I'm going to join the ocean group." Jinbei jump straight to the ocean and joined Arlong and Namur.

"Men! Hold and defend!" Yelled Jozu as he raised his mace. The men yelled back in glee as they won their first major victory of the war. (Chapter 35 'Whole Cake Island [Invasion])

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 6th Commander**

 **Pirate Empress•Boa Hancock•Kuja Pirates Captain**

 **80Million Beri**

Luffy received a kick from Boa Hancock, hitting him directly in the face. "You're all pigs, men." She said, but Luffy surprisingly got up without turning into stone.

"How are you still alive!" Hancock was beyond surprise, the man should be stone.

"Ouch get out of my way!" Luffy ran past Hancock who was still shocked from not being turned into stone. Perona and Marguerite remained behind to hopefully fend of Hancock. (Chapter 17 "War of the Best[War]")

"Can you join me for a moment Hancock?" Luffy finally asked, silencing everyone in the main table.

"Of course Luffy." She replied with a warm smile, they walked up a small hill leaving everyone at the party. They walked side by side, not a word was spoken till they reached the top of the hill. There they overlooked a wonderful view. They were on top of a hill where the sun was beginning to set on the horizon.

"Hancock, I will be leaving tomorrow, back into the role of one of the most dangerous forces of the sea, back to becoming Emperor. In my time here with you, I have grown to appreciate our moments that we were able to share here. To be honest, I've never felt such a strong feeling like this than in these moments that I've had with you." Luffy stepped closer to her, gently grabbing her hand and placing it in his heart. "I hope you feel the same way."

"Luffy I..." She could not gather her words as this was the most joy she's ever had in a long time.

"I will become pirate king, and if you will join me, become my queen." Luffy extended his hands waiting for the pirate empress to accept.

"Luffy..." She was flustered, not believing what was going on with her. Here was this man who was impressing her in every way possible and she could not contain herself in front of him. Luffy noticed her discomfort and step back a little bit.

"Of course I will wait for your answer no matter how long it takes. Till then, remember me." He gave her hand a kiss before walking down the hill as the celebration continued in Amazon Lily. Boa Hancock was left in her own mind, thinking of the man's proclamation to her. (Chapter 46 "Chef and Chef")

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 5th Commander**

 **Fallen King•Donquixote Doflamingo•Donquixote Pirates Captain**

 **340Million Beri**

"Hello Jinbei, Magellan." Doflamingo turned and looked at the duo, he looked beaten down, day of reflection has caught up with him. When he realized all the things that he's done, he has not slept for days.

"Well this is something." Jinbei approached Doflamingo while the man continued to reflect on his life.

"Rich beginning, believing that I'm invincible, learning that life is not the simple. Starting my crime family and making dirty money. Then Kaido gets involve, ordering me to do unfathomable things."

"Sounds like excuses." Stated Magellan

"Sure I can say I had no choice, but I did. I was not strong enough, that I know. It's what made it easy to submit to him." Doflamingo had never showed weakness, specially not in front of other people. But now he was at his lowest.

"I was set to die for my failure as warden of Impel Down. Yet Sanji decided that I deserved to be saved. This is why I'm here now."

"And I was going to be executed for my decision to not participate in the Marineford War, as Ace was my friend. You already knew this." Jinbei said.

"In other words what were trying to say is do as Captain says, get back on your feet and enjoy your new beginning within the Grand Fleet. That's how it was for us." Stated Magellan.

"Head up Doflamingo, do as Captain says you'll be alright." With that the duo left the room, leaving Doflamingo to himself. (Chapter 34 'New Home')

Silence filled the air as the two travelled towards Dressrosa. It was still awkward between the two. Doflamingo decided on breaking the silence, he felt like he owed her especially with the new change in his life view."Mugiwara is a strong, and powerful figure. He is truly worthy of his rank and stature." Doflamingo begun, slapping himself mentally for saying something so dumb. It was dumb not because it was the wrong statement, it was dumb because he wanted to start apologizing, not talk casually like old friends. Damn this nice thing was hard. The former shichibukai thought. Here was a man who ruled an entire nation through fear and deception, who killed countless people, trying to seek redemption one step at a time.  
"Yeah. What's your deal Doflamingo?" Monet finally asked the important question. What is his deal, why the sudden change. It was such a loaded question there was so many things she needed answers too.  
"Mugiwara has showed me that there's more to life than money, power, and fame. I guess I was so hung up for it for so long that I didn't think things could change. He showed me that things could change. I was serving under Kaido for so long, making blood money for so long, leading for so long that I grew tired. And now I just want to see this man become the king of pirates, for if he can change my view in life, he can change the dirty world we live in." Doflamingo continued to fly beside Moet, not once looking at her as he spoke. He was still ashamed for what he did and it was now time to move on. One step at a time.  
"You know I truly respect you. You save myself and my sister from a life of hardship and pain. We could have been selling our bodies in order to eat but you gave us shelter and a purpose to exist. Your dealings was dirty but it was still better than living on the street. We didn't know any better either, so I still thank you for that, and whatever got you to change your mind, keep it up." Monet closed the conversation with that, and Doflamingo was glad she saw things as she did. (Chapter 42 'Spy and Musician')

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 4th Commander**

 **World's Strongest Swordsman•Dracule Mihawk• No Crew**

 **1Billion Beri**

He arrived at the break of dawn. The man sat in the middle of his small coffin ship. He had been on a path straight to Enies Lobby after learning of the Grand Fleet defeat in Whole Cake Island. Each ship that was in front of his path was decimated within minutes, a crew with hopes and dreams to conquer the grandline was destroyed within seconds.

"Why are you here Mihawk." A ship went out to greet the shichibukai. Aboard it was Grand Fleet 2nd division commander Magellan, who was notified by the new arrival by the scout unit. The Grand Fleet has been tested with all the events that has been happening. Blackbeard infiltrated their rank, and they have yet to get word of how long he has been in there base of operations or how much he knows. Marguerite from the main crew has gone and disappeared nobody knows how to find her. And now a woman who claims to be an ally is there as well as Zoro's sister Brulee.

"Greetings head jailer." Mihawk remained seated aboard his coffin ship, and looked up at Magellan, who was aboard his giant second division ship. "I am here with some news for Mugiwara."

"I am no longer the head jailer of impel down, and you can give me the message and we'll see if it is important enough to get to Captain Luffy." Magellan replied, he had overwhelming respect for the commander, even going so far as to call him captain despite his youth.

"I see, I am aware that he is not well right now." Mihawk stood up as he blocked a ball of poison that was launched at him.

"What do you know Mihawk!" Magellan had transformed his body into poison and he was ready to launch more poisonous substance at the shichibukai.

"Only that Kaido apparently killed Mugiwara. I'm guessing that is not the case?" Mihawk wiped his blade from the poisonous substance and remained standing. "I believe Mugiwara will not fall to such things?"

"What will this information do for you?" Magellan peaked in curiosity continuing to maintain his form.

"I am no longer a member of the Royal Shichibukai as it has been disbanded. I believe that I was offered a position with the Grand Fleet along with Moria. Although I refused it that time, I wish to accept right now. But if Mugiwara has passed on from such weak methods by Kaido and Big Mom then my business is elsewhere. What then head jailer?" Dracule Mihawk was not one to play with others, he was a lone wolf. But for him to join the Grand Fleet, that was something out of the ordinary. (Chapter 45 'Doctor and Doctor')

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 3rd Commander**

 **Fire Fist•Ace•Spade Pirates Captain**

 **1.1Billion Beri**

"Ace!" Yelled Luffy taking some steps forward. Several things happened in such a small window of time.

Sabo reached Ace's cuffs fumbling with the key as the tension was getting to him.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku transformed into a giant golden Buddha, preparing to drop his palm to the trio.

Sabo yelled to watch out for Sengoku.

Luffy was a quick thinker when it came to battle. He turned himself into a giant balloon, catching Sengoku's palm strike.

Meanwhile Sabo used his body to protect Ace, catching Luffy's giant balloon in his back.

The platform collapsed, causing a collective gasp to fill the air. The marines prepared their guns, pointing it at the center of the debris, smoke still filled the air while the marines took aim.

"Fire!" Yelled Sengoku who was still falling from where the platform was. The marines unleashed their ammunition until they were out.

But once the smoke cleared, there was a sight to behold, a giant fire pillar launched from the center of the fallen platform into the sky. Once the smoke cleared three people stood side by side.

Strawhat Luffy looked up with a giant smile, his happiness could be felt throughout the battlefield. Revolutionary Sabo had his hands on Ace's shoulder, tears fell from his eyes at finally reuniting with his brothers.

Lastly, Ace had never felt more alive his fire burned much brighter than ever... Gol D Ace was free.

"Let's get out of here!" (Chapter 18 'War of the Best [Gone]')

Ace looked at Sengoku who did not seem to be looking back on the ship

"I'm going up!" Exclaimed Kuzan as he created an ice wall to block as much Pacifistas as he could.

"What are you doing Sengoku?" Ace asked.

"Go on Ace, this will be my resting ground." Sengoku proclaimed which shocked the fire logia.

"Damn it let's go!" Crocodile had already untied all the ropes and the ship was already slowly sailing away.

"Let's go Sengoku!" Ace looked at the old man who just recently joined the Grand Fleet, he seemed intent on letting everyone escape. Intent on sacrificing himself for everyone.

"Go on now boy, someone has to protect the ship or the Pacifistas will get to it!" Sengoku turned into his Buddha form and sent at a palm wave that destroyed about 20 Pacifistas.

"Damn you bastard!" Ace extended his hands in front of him. "Noone is going to die today!" For all his life Ace burned the brightest, he was always the beat fighter, the toughest guy, and the most caring. Sengoku was once his enemy and now his ally. And there was no way he would let him die. "Ahhhhh!" That day, Ace let out his hottest and brightest flame that he's ever mustered burning a wide area in front of him. Once his flames let up Ace grabbed Sengoku by his shirt and smiled. "Hold on old man!" Then Ace kicked out a giant afterburner of flame and launched himself toward the ship. Despite being a hundred yards away, Ace was able to make the leap, though their landing was not the best.

"Yeah Ace-boy!" Yelled out Ivankov while everyone else was just smiling.

"No one is going to die." Ace smiled as he was catching his breath, that was probably the most intense situation of his life and it was worth it.

"Thank's Ace." Said Sengoku who closed his eyes, painting a giant smile on his face. He was intent to sacrifice his life for the others but Ace's stubbornness would not let him. 'What a good bunch...'(Chapter 28 'Grand Fleet Saga')

In the distance they could see a cloud of smoke, but thought nothing of it, for they knew who it was. Ace was going on a rampage, but who was the unlucky soul? It did not matter.

"You need to die!" The man was throwing fireball left and right, and the receiving end of his anger was none other than Brook of the Calamities.

"How do I die when I am already dead." The chilling voice of the skeleton rang true. He was indeed a skeleton who was only alive from his devil fruit ability. He used his cold, blue flame to counter Ace's hot red flame.

"I will kill you! For Luffy!" Ace created a set of green flame shaped like fireflies around Brook, that exploded at his command. The green flame seemed hotter than his blazing hot red flames but Brook managed to put up a wall of his own blue flame around himself, minimizing the damage. Ace found Brook who jumped aboard his ship when the teleportation happened and what does an angry brother do when they are angry about the possible death of their brother? They lash out, ofcourse it was warranted but now he was just fighting out of anger, no rhyme or reason. (Chapter 40 'Poetic Aftermath')

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 2nd Commander**

 **Mr. 0•Sire Crocodile• Baroque Works**

 **1.3Billion Beri**

"Gin, go ahead and help take care of the robots, I got this." Crocodile grinned while finishing his cigar. He rubbed his golden hook showing Sentomaru how dangerously sharp it was. He then removed his cigar from his mouth and dropped it on the stone floor. "You're gonna die today." Crocodile disappeared in a whirlwind of sand, which now encompassed Sentomaru.

"The problem with you damn logia is you think you're invinsible." Satomaru covered his axe with Haki and sliced at the air, though instead of blood, Crocodile's golden hook caught Sentomaru's axe, but it too was covered in Haki.

"The problem with you marine bastards is that you think you're all better than us." Crocodile smirked, before throwing Sentomaru back several feet away from him. People made sure to create enough space for the two powerful people to battle.

Satomaru stopped by dropping his axe on the floor, he then used his axe to pull himself forward charging at Crocodile.

"Damn you Crocodile!" He swung his axe, carried by his momentum, he was able to return the favor. Crocodile was sent into the sky, showing the power of the weapons division that was not merely from their toys. (Chapter 18 'War of the Best [Gone])

"Stay head strong and you don't make stupid mistakes Lucci." Crocodile was grinning even at the face of adversity as he held back the soldier along with Kuzan.

"What are you?" Kuzan gazed into the eyes of the lifeless soldier. He tried to extend his freezing ability through his sword and into the arms of the soldier and yet it remained unfazed at the sub zero temperature. Yet despite their joint effort, the soldier pushed them back with it's sword.

"We can't be diplomatic with this guy I suppose." Crocodile said as he readied his golden hook.

"No." Kuzan responded doing the same with his ice sword.

"Diplomacy! You attacked our land and you want to speak about diplomacy!" The Soldier stood firm not even attempting to dodge. Crocodile went for the legs and Kuzan sliced off the head. "You bastards will get it now!" The head of the soldier continue to speak as an army of similar soldiers surrounded the third wave. Galdino, Bon Kurei, and Daz Bones surrounded Kalifa and Kaku while Jabara, Fukuro, Kumadori, Nero, and Blueno formed an outside circle in order to act as a second line of defense. Crocodile and Kuzan took two opposite fronts in order to act as the defensive frontline. Crocodile surrounded the group with a sand wall that collided with Kuzan's ice wall that encompassed the group.

"The name is Cracker! I am one of Big Mom's sweet commanders!" Behind the army of soldiers was a slender man with a similar sword as the soldier.

"Must be your ability then." Crocodile looked around to see that every single one of them were made of crackers. Very tough to crack but doable.

The sea of cracker soldiers were tough to handle as Crocodile and Kuzan fended off as much as they could before a couple would leak into the second line of defense and the Cp9 agents san Kaku and Kalifa were defeating as much as possible. (Chapter 35 'Whole Cake Island[Invasion])

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet 1st Commander**

 **The Jailer•Magellan• Poison Pirates Captain**

 **1.7Billion Beri**

"Get out of my way Kuzan." Magellan shot poison directly at Kuzan which he blocked with his ice. He then countered with icicle spikes straight through Magellan's heart.

Though his ice spike melted at the potency of Magellan's poison.

"Gotta pick up my game a bit." Kuzan created an ice slide in which he used as a slide in the air. "Ice Age." He tried to freeze Magellan but any ice touching his skin would immediately disappear from the extreme poison.

"You can't touch me Kuzan..." Magellan knew that for a fact, but he also knew it was true vice versa. Before Magellan could launch another attack, he heard laughter from behind him.

"Zehahaha. Looks like you're in trouble here Warden Magellan." Shichibukai Blackbeard has arrived, along with his entire crew.

"Blackbeard...I thought I asked for backup from the HQ." Magellan was skeptical from the arrival of the shichibukai who failed to even assist in the marineford war.

"Well I was sent alright...damn it I'm done pretending, you guys done pretending? Alright here it is!" Blackbeard swallowed the space around Magellan in darkness, Kuzan tried to shoot Blackbeard with ice spikes only to pass through him.

"What the hell is the meaning of this Blackbeard!" Exclaimed Magellan as he began to feel drained, falling on one knee. He was trying to produce his poison yet he could not.

"Zehahaha! Too bad huh Magellan, I'm here for some people... And you Kuzan, get out of our way and we won't harm you." Blackbeard pointed his pistol at Kuzan with a smirk in his face. (Chapter 21 'Prisonbreak')

"JOZU! OARS JR! Go bring Dorry and Brogy back to their ships!" Magellan was quick to give out orders looking at the situation. They immediately followed orders and ran towards the two giants. Queen and King tried to move to stop them only to be blocked off by Magellan, Kidd, Marco and Ace.

"Resistance, I like this." King was looking at Marco and Kidd. While Queen was smiling sadistically at Magellan and Ace.

Marco and Kidd worked well together despite only fighting together for the first time. Kidd would fight in the distance while Marco kept him busy. Meanwhile Queen was surprised at how strong the tandem of Magellan and Ace was pushing him.

"Yo Magellan, I got this, go help them." Ace was heard the call for help from Kuro. He was just learning that the newest addition to the grandfleet were tied down in front of their ships. "I'm going to kill you guy." Ace held a giant fireball in his hands. Magellan was visibly shaking in anger but nodded in agreement. Ace was a capable fighter and he needed to go save as much of their men as possible. Magellan grew his hydra wings and took off heading towards the ships. (Chapter 38 'Whole Cake Island [Annihilation]')

 **Strawhat Pirates: Special Force**

(0-1-2- **3** -4-5-6-7)

"You have been been summoned before me for a special reason." Luffy sat at the helm of the meeting room with Jinbei standing beside him. A den den mushi for a certain green haired swordsman and one for a certain orange haired marine vice admiral were set up in the room. Another one was set up for a certain blonde haired earthquake wielding commander. Usopp sat on the right of Luffy while Robin sat by him. Franky was on the other side across from Usopp while Chopper sat across from Robin. Then on the opposite side of Luffy was Brooke.

"Get on with it Mugiwara." Chopper didn't like not knowing things, he was very impatient.

"I think this is one of the best team that we can create in our alliance. I feel as though we have something here." He looked at each person in the room, each one of them curiously awaiting the strawhat captain to finish. On the green haired snail, there was no sound from the other side, just the subtle breathing from the man on the other side. On the orange haired snail, there was static as the Vice Admiral was nearing her base and signal could be lost once she reaches it. With the blonde haired snail it simply smoked a cigarette. "You will be one of my special forces, different people who worked well together during a time when I was most vulnerable. Taking a page out of the people who worked in this building before. I am making you my special force. You nine will become the Strawhat Grand Fleet Special force an extension of my own crew, different from the Grand Fleet." A brief moment of silence until Brooke spoke up first.

"Excellent. As I've said before, you swayed me to your cause. Kaido does not have anything on you Captain Luffy." Brooke tipped his top hat at the strawhat captain. "I will participate in this division."

"I wouldn't have accepted a Grand Fleet position anyway, this works for me." Chopper gave him a thumbs up.

"Send a message when you need me." The orange haired snail hanged up, the person on the other line arrived on their destination.

"This is a super idea mugiwara! I'm good for it." Franky striked a pose causing Luffy to sweat drop. That would take some time to get use to.

"Okay." Robin said with a smile on her face, a genuine smile as she was truly happy. Though she worries for the revolutionary army, and mostly Vergo.

Usopp in a calm collected manner simply nodded his head in agreement. He already agreed to help strawhat reached the promised land after all.

"I don't know why you keep me in this call Mugiwara." The green haired snail hanged up but deep down, Luffy knew what his answer would be.

"Alright Captain, I have some good news." The snail with the blonde haired man suddenly hanged up and the door opened to reveal Sanji. "I had my father create a special suit for all of us in the event that we get sent out on certain overt missions." He tossed everyone a canister containing a roman numeral. He held onto the canister for II, III, and V.

Luffy received the canister for I it had a design similar to his gear 4th form.

Chopper received the canister for VI it was pure black with the golden roman numeral on it.

Robin received the canister for VII it was pure purple with the golden roman numeral on it.

Franky received the canister for VIII it was pure red with the golden roman numeral on it.

Brook received the canister for IX it was ice blue with the golden roman numeral on it.

Jinbei received the canister for X it was light blue with the golden roman numeral on it.

Usopp received the canister for IV it was pure brown with the golden roman numeral on it.

"This is stupid." Usopp stated but he still pocketed the canister regardless.

"In four days time, I will have all of you intercept a marine party that will attempt to stop our course to Totland. Your mission is to stop them, at all cost." With that the meeting concluded.

That day a legend was born, of nine fantastic individuals who are world renowned powers in their own.

The Strawhat Grand Fleet Special Division was born.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy•3.5 billion beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Katakuri•1.2 Billion beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Tashigi•980million beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Enel•900million beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Marco•800million beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Law•700million beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Marguerite•450million beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Vergo•550million beri•Zou**

 **Perona•600million beri•Zou**

 **Wanda•100million beri•Zou**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Special Force: Zoro•Nami•Usopp•Sanji•Chopper•Robin•Franky•Brook•Jinbei**

 **1st Magellan•2nd Crocodile•3rd Ace•4th Mihawk•5th Doflamingo•6th Hancock•7th Jozu•8th Moria•9th Judge•10th Kid•11th Cavendish•12th Capone•13th Tesoro•14th Lucci•15th Bartolomeo•16th Leo•17th Sai•18th Gin•19th Hawkins•20th Arlong•21st Dorry•22nd Orlumbus•23rd Kuro•**


	55. Zou(Day & Night)

**Zou** (Day & Night)

(0-1-2- **3** -4-5-6-7)

At the break of dawn, a well rested group was rallied to the center of the makeshift castle they were currently residing in. There in the middle, a young man stood in front of hundreds of people, ready for his words of encouragement.

"Today is the day." Young Momosuke stood before an army of loyal Mink, his loyal retainer Kin'emon, the addition of Raizou during the night, and the Strawhat Grand Fleet members. "We must fend of Kaido's advances. I am sorry to ask you of this as I am the goal of these pirates. But I must continue my mission and I ask for all your help. Will you aid me in stopping Jack the Drought today?"

"YEAH!" Yelled the mink tribe with Inuarashi and Nekomamushi seating beside one another for the first time in many years. They have agreed to put their difference aside for the greater good. For their loyalty towards the Kozuki clan outweighs their rivalry. Vergo nodded on with a smile while Perona cheered with the minks along with Apoo, Brulee, Galdino, and Caesar. Killer and Wanda looked on each having a different thought in their mind. To Wanda she was worried for her clan, was the help she brought enough? To killer, he found the whole thing pointless but necessary to reach his captain.

Suddenly the very floor they stood in began to tremble as each steps of a giant beast could be heard outside of the confines of their makeshift castle.

"MINKS! Release to me the Kozuki retainers and I shall let half of you live!" Yelled a monster outside the compounds. Then more rumbling until a guard yelled from one of the top towers.

"INCOMING!" Yelled the guard who jumped out of the tower as a giant boulder was launched at it. The impact caused the tower to collapse. This signalled the beginning of the war.

"Jack the Drought!" Yelled Momosuke who emerge from the rubble remains of the fallen tower. "We will not fall for your demands!" Momosuke then raised a sword inherited from his father and pointed it at Jack himself. "ATTACK!" His forces charged forward, the combined efforts of the Mink Tribe, Kozuki clan retainers and Strawhat Grand Fleet Pirates against a fleet brought together by Jack the Drought.

The War of Zou Begins..

Apoo in blind range jumped ahead of everyone, ignoring Vergo's orders and launched a sound wave attack at Jack. The giant beast of a man looked at Apoo from the corner of his eyes caught him mid-air. In a similar manner to how he caught Hawkins in Whole Cake Island, Jack palm Apoo's whole face and slammed him on the ground. This effectively knocked out the supernova.

"Damn it Apoo!" Vergo ran towards Jack as well while Galdino and Caesar covered his side. Wanda rallied the Mink tribe against the incoming Beast pirates. Killer began doing what he does best against the Beast Pirates. Perona and Brulee brought Momosuke and Kin'emon to the mirror world where they can't be reached by the Beast Pirates.

Vergo dove forward grabbing Apoo from the ground where Jack attempted to take a swipe at him. Though Galdino created a wax wall just on time to block the incoming attack while Caesar created a smoke screen for the group to navigate without being seen. Unfortunately for them, Jack was adamant in using observation haki, locating Caesar with his mammoth trunk and slapping him out of the way. Then we he tried to stomp at Vergo who was holding Apoo, Vergo threw Apoo to Galdino and caught the massive foot of the mammoth.

"Go.." Vergo said to Galdino, telling him to get Apoo to safety. He was covered entirely in haki, each hands holding the edge of the mammoth's foot. "..you got a heavy foot." Vergo said struggling to form a coherent sentence.

Galdino did as he was asked carrying Apoo behind the friendly line. He was close to entering the safety of the castle but was suddenly met with a rhinoceros smile user. Apoo and Galdino were sent flying backwards by the horn of the animal who had a smug smile on his face.

"You no go anywhere Rhinose is here noh!" Yelled the rhino smile user who goes by the name Rhinose.

"Great!" Galdino looked at Apoo, his eyes were still pure white as he was effectively knocked out by Jack the Drought. Galdino got up immediately creating a wax sword and shield. "You're gonna get it now!"

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet Galdino vs Beast Pirate Gifter Rhinose**

"You no entertain me noh." Rhinose yawned as Galdino tried to attack him. The more skilled beast pirate was agile and powerful. His skin was thick and hard to penetrate. Even for Galdino's sharpened wax blade.

"Just you wait, I got..." He could not finish his sentence as Galdino felt a massive pain on his right side as Rhinose managed to get a hit in. The wax user only had time to make a small layer of wax wall before impact, it was just enough to not kill him.

He began coughing up blood as the beast pirate stood tall above him.

"This all noh?" Rhinose began toying with the wax user, kicking him across the battlefield.

"Shut up!" Galdino as a last ditch effort created a wax armor and rammed forward towards Rhinose, although he did not meet his target as he had to jump out of the way or he would have been pierced by the horn of the smile user. He tried again this time anticipating the sharp horn of Rhinose. He released a large pool of wax that covered the rhino and created a massive wax ball on his right hand. Then he jumped in the air and equipped his feet with wax spikes.

Rhinose could not move as he was stuck in the wax prison and Galdino came crashing down, piercing the wax ball that was on top of the wax encasement. Galdino stood on top of a wax rubble, smiling to himself from his victory, or so he thought. Rhinose emerged from the rubble and began pounding at Galdino. A right hook was followed by a left straight then a right uppercut. Galdino was not a close range fight and he was severely outmatched. That was until Rhinose stopped moving, trapped by some sort of invisible field.

"What is this noh?" Rhino was held in place as a now conscious pirate stood beside his beaten friend.

"The sound of music." The once passed out man finally awakes from the sound of battle, mere adrenaline is keeping him up from Jack's devastating one hit knockout move. Strawhat Grand Fleet Apoo joins the battle.

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet Galdino & Strawhat Grand Fleet Apoo vs Beast Pirate Gifter Rhinose**

"I had it you know..." Galdino struggled to get up and yet he got on both feet.

"Yeah well I got knocked out in one punch I had to redeem myself." Replied Apoo still feeling the effects of the initial blow by Jack.

"Let's take care of this clown then." Galdino stated extending his arm outwards.

"Sure." Replied Apoo who made an electric guitar out of his right arm. "Let's rock!"

"I'm no weakling noh!" Rhinose stomped his feet and snorted his nose. He lowered his head and charged with his sharp pointy nose horn but Apoo played his song causing a sound wave to emit from his arm and this kept Rhinose from moving. This move granted Galdino enough time to developed his greatest weapon.

At first he began releasing wax on the ground underneath him then he let the wax travel towards Rhinose where he was being held down by Apoo's sound wave. "Wax volcano!"

Rhinose was suddenly blasted into the sky by massive amount of hardened wax. At first it was tiny pebbles of wax then eventually became as large as a human head. This launched him to the sky/ But that wasn't the end of it. Apoo jumped up after him, transforming his hands into drum sticks and smashed Rhinose straight to the ground, rendering him unconscious.

"See, easy!" Claimed Apoo despite falling on one knee from exhaustion.

"Tell me about it." Producing so much wax exhausted the Grand Fleet pirate, but he was just glad they won.

Meanwhile the Minks were battling the Beast Pirates heads on, this time with a new sense of confidence in themselves.

"Release the poison!" Yelled one of the pirates. Suddenly the sky was filled with purple gas and Caesar gave Vergo a massive smile. Vergo nodded in agreement and Caesar immediately went to work, launching himself into the sky and began absorbing the poisonous substance in himself.

"Feels great to be one of the good guys!" He yelled from the top of his lungs. This was his redemption, at least that was in his mind. Though suddenly something blew threw him luckily he was a logia or else he would have a hole through his stomach.

"Enough games clown man, Batman is here!" Batman had a lower body of a bat and and upper body of a human. He wore a dark mask seemingly concealing his identity. Caesar looked at the bat in confusion as he began to form his body back together.

"Who?" And to that Batman seemed to appear like he was shot through his chest.

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet Caesar vs Beast Pirate Gifter Batman**

Caesar was working hard to absorb the poisonous gas from getting to the people below on the battlefield. Now he had to deal with a stupid bat, great.

"Pay attention to me!" Exclaimed Batman as Caesar continued to focus on the poison in the air. And just like the many times the pesky bat tried to get his attention, Caesar just ignored him. The poison could not get to their forces or else they would get

He finally decided that the pesky bat could not be ignored any longer.

"Fine you want some?" Caesar built up his gas pumping his arm into a giant fist. "I learned this from my new captain!"

Caesar fist collided with the oblivious bat sending him flying away, farther than the eye can see.

"Now back to work." The annoying bat was gone and Caesar could not focus on absorbing the poison. Caesar kept an eye at Vergo against Jack but could not help as he was busy with his own problem, the poison. Albeit it's the same poison he created, the irony.

 **Strawhat Pirate Shipwright "Demon Bamboo" Vergo vs Beast Pirate Calamity Jack "the Drought"**

Vergo tried to push upwards but Jack's mammoth leg was very heavy. But Vergo was strong on his own. He pumped some extra juice in his arms and pushed Jack upward causing him to stumble backwards. "What are exercise for if its not helping my strength." Vergo told himself as he stretched his body.

Jack quickly recovered now in his hybrid form and used his trunk to grab Vergo and throw him in the ground. Then followed through with slamming his tusk on the ground causing Vergo to cough up blood. This caused the old wound caused by Jack to open up.

"Not now!" Vergo rolled out of the way before Jack could slam his tusk on top of Vergo again. He pulled out his bamboo and smacked the beast right across his face.

"Useless!" Jack tackled Vergo to the ground knocking his weapon out of his hands. Then Jack began punching at Vergo, using his body weight to keep the shipwright down. Vergo tried to push himself up to no avail and Jack was smirking and his last punch was aimed at the heart of the Strawhat Pirate.

Just like before, Vergo lost to Jack, one of Kaido's top executive. Though this time, Killer blocked the killing blow by jumping in between the combatant, effectively pushing Jack off of Vergo.

"You pest just keep on coming!" Exclaimed Jack.

 **Strawhat Pirate Grand Fleet Killer vs Beast Pirate Calamity Jack "the Drought"**

Killer tried his best, even getting a clean cut at the calamity, but his best was not enough. He could not beat Jack who was growing tired of the weakling coming after him.

Nekomamushi caught Killer mid air before he would hit a stone wall and Inuarashi locked into a grappling match with Jack. Killer was tossed on the floor while the cat mink joined the battle.

"Time for us to show you a thing or two youngsters." For the first time in a long time, night and day joined as one.

" **Ruler of Night" Nekomamushi & "Ruler of Day" Inuarashi vs Beast Pirate Calamity Jack "The Drought"**

Nekomamushi went for a leg sweep while Inuarashi broke the struggle match with Jack and pushed him backwards. But Jack quickly recovered stomping at the cat mink and punching the dog mink right on the rib.

Even the former members of the Whitebeard pirates and Roger pirates, the two figure head of the mink tribe were not enough to slay the monster. They were just too weak from being held captive for weeks.

"If I was 100% I'd beat you in my sleep!" Yelled Nekomamushi who held a broken jaw from Jack's devastating power punch. Inuarashi could barely move as his rib had been broken.

It was looking real bleak for the alliance's chances. That is hope began to radiate in the distance. The sun was starting to set and the Minks were beginning to fidget with excitement. From a distance, the beauty of the full moon shines at the early night sky.

 **Strawhat Pirate Messenger Wanda vs Beast Pirate Calamity Jack "the Drought"**

She stood before the destroyer of her country. Her eyes flared from the anger she has built up over the time that he had pushed her people to the edge. She left his gaze for a moment as she looked up on the beautiful full moon and she felt tremendous power course through her very being. Her once brown fur transformed into fur white as snow. Her tail became longer and her hair flowed down on her back.

Her gaze returned to the eyes of the murderer. Each eye covered in hatred as it flared a deep amber color. "You will pay for all you've done." Suddenly Wanda disappeared before everyone's' eyes.

"Once a month, we are exposed to a full moon." Inuarashi sat up, grasping his injured rib. Beside him Vergo was able to help up the fallen leader. "If we look into the sky, directly at the majesty of the moon we gain an unimaginable power. Yet with such great power, comes a great consequence with our body and soul." Vergo gazed upon the majestic form of Wanda. "Before assuming Su long, Wanda has been regarded as one of our strongest combatant..."

"Now look at her. Truly magnificent." Said Nekomamushi admiring the future generation. Both leader refused to look at the full moon as it would take a heavy toll on their bodies. It was not worth the risk.

Though some of the young minks, who were getting pushed back by the Beast Pirates were deciding to look upon the moon. Most notably was young Carrot, who went into her Su long form to save her friends and allies. She was also a prodigy similar to Wanda.

Jack could not get any offense in, overwhelmed by the shear power of a Su long powered Wanda, Jack was met with a front kick from Wanda sending him flying in the distance. Though Wanda would not stop there. She zoomed past all the clearing that Jack was covering and kept coming at him with a combination of punches and kicks until Jack finally fell at the edge of Zunisha.

Wanda stood at the edge of the rocky edge, looking down below as Jack began falling down. Her majestic fur flowing with the wind, the moon visibly behind her.

"I will be back when you have no moon!" Yelled Jack who didn't look worried at crashing down into the sea water. He seemed angry, maybe that was all the emotion he could let out.

She watched as his body fell below the ocean water below. That was when she decided to revert back to normal, not letting her gaze disappear from where Jack fell.

She blew a loud whistle indicating to her country that the invader was gone.

Now it was just a matter of pushing the rest of the Beast Pirates out of their territory.

"You did good." Vergo said as he met with Wanda after the war. All Beast Pirates have been pushed over the edge and forced to retreat. The Mink-Strawhat-Samurai alliance prevails.

"Thanks, I'm just so tired." Wanda replied. Taking on the Su long form is very taxing.

"You should join our crew, they even gave you a bounty."

"I'll think about it." With that Wanda collapsed falling into the arms of Vergo. He gently placed her at a bed and closed the door, returning to the other members to discuss future plans and alliances.

* * *

 _Deep within the ocean water..._

"Somebody better get me out of here!" Jack yelled though no sound came out as he was underwater. He could not move any part of his body for he was a devil fruit user.

* * *

 **Inside the Mirror World**

"So that's how we got to this time." Kin'emon explained while Momonosuke trained with Brulee. She used her mirror ability to create a double of the young lord to give him a training partner.

"I never heard of time travel before but I guess crazier things has happened." Said Perona causing Kine'mon to nod in agreement.

"Good job young lord." Brulee complemented the skills of Momonosuke, for someone with a lot on his plate, the young man was taking all learning experience he can get.

"Thank you O-Brulee." Replied Momonosuke. This surprised Kin'emon

"What's up?" Perona noticed his reaction.

"Well um, that is a custom in Wano-kuni, to call a lady with a prefix of O-, for example, O-Perona." He began scratching his head. "If memory serves correct I suppose."

"Oh interesting well..." Though she could not finish her thought as deep inside the mirror world a familiar face emerges from a distance.

"Sister Brulee..." Charlotte Pudding stood beside Charlotte Cracker. Kin'emon immediately put up his guard while Perona did as well.

"Is this a trap Brulee I swear to..."

"I swear I didn't know! What happened?" Brulee was concerned for her siblings but she was also concerned for her standing with the crew after this.

"Brother Zoro has advised us to escape the island...so we went to the only place we know best." Pudding began.

"Enough Pudding, this people are obviously hostile." Said Cracker who had his sword ready for combat. Kin'emon was staring him down and he was not about to back off.

"I know time seems to be distorted in this world and we've been walking around aimlessly for some time…."

"If you go out of the mirror you will return to your time so it's best you remain in here until the time you came from reaches out time.." Explained Brulee. "What is that date for you when you left the physical world?" Pudding named the day to which Brulee replied with. "That is four days in the future of our date. What I suggest is you remain here until that day hits and I will get you."

"Okay..." Pudding understood while Cracker did not.

"So what happened in your time..."

"Don't! That can break the fabric of reality and we can have a different timeline!" Exclaimed Brulee. "I control this dimension so I can travel in and out freely as I please. To people who I grant access to this world, they have no control on where on when..that's the easiest way to explain it."

"Ouch! You are hurting my mind O-Brulee!" Kin'emon was scratching his head.

"I got great news! They've pushed the Beast Pirates out and Jack has been thrown off the edge of Zunisha by Wanda!" Raizo suddenly popped out of nowhere. Informing everyone of the great victory.

"Sister Pudding, Brother Cracker please stay in here until I get you. Do not wander around!"

"Okay." Replied the pair.

Momonosuke and Kin'emon exited the dimension first, followed by Perona and Raizou. Brulee was the last to go out but she felt the weight of two people push her outside.

Pudding and Cracker went out with them.

"Oh no oh no! You two exist somewhere else! Do you realize what you've done!" Exclaimed Brulee.

"Oh well." Cracker replied causing Brulee to face palm.

"So someone want to explain to me what is going on here?" Vergo looked at the group and found two new faces within them.

"Um well.." Brulee began but Pudding cut him off.

"We're from the future!" She yelled, it was Cracker's turn to be embarrassed.

"What?" Vergo asked, it was the same question on everyone's mind.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy•3.5 billion beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Katakuri•1.2 Billion beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Tashigi•980million beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Enel•900million beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Marco•800million beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Law•700million beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Marguerite•450million beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Vergo•550million beri•Zou**

 **Perona•600million beri•Zou**

 **Wanda•100million beri•Zou**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Special Force: Zoro•Nami•Usopp•Sanji•Chopper•Robin•Franky•Brook•Jinbei**

 **1st Magellan•2nd Crocodile•3rd Ace•4th Mihawk•5th Doflamingo•6th Hancock•7th Jozu•8th Moria•9th Judge•10th Kid•11th Cavendish•12th Capone•13th Tesoro•14th Lucci•15th Bartolomeo•16th Leo•17th Sai•18th Gin•19th Hawkins•20th Arlong•21st Dorry•22nd Orlumbus•23rd Kuro•**


	56. Zou(Conclusion)

**Marine**

(0-1-2- **3** -4-5-6-7)

Hundred of thousands of Marines are in attendance as everyone has gathered to celebrate the death of former Fleet Admiral, Sengoku.

The service was being held at the new Marine Headquarters, the former G-1 Base of the Marine.

On the platform were Fleet Admiral Akainu, Admiral Fujitora, Admiral Kizaru , Admiral Kokushibyo, and Admiral Ryokugyu.

There are many notables figure in attendance as well. Notable figures includes Vice Admiral Coby, Captain Helmeppo, Vice Admiral Burgess, and so on and so forth.

The Shichibukai system has been abolished, with only one powerful figure remaining allied with the marines. Captain Buggy and the Buggy Carnival as they call themselves, have a massive force of over three hundred thousand men. All of which are following the leadership of the greatest scam artist in the world, Buggy the Clown.

The marine forces gathered that day is greater than the fighting force assembled two years ago during the War of the Great.

"This ridiculous embezzled grandeur is completely pointless in my opinion." Admiral Kokushibyo(Teach) said out loud as he slouched on his chair.

"Big words for you Teach didn't think you had it in you." Admiral Kizaru said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Shut your face Kizaru, and Admiral Kokushibyo to you." Though their little spat was ended by Fleet Admiral Akainu.

"The Service will now commence."

The service was indeed grand, with loud music, gun fire and some expensive gift for the departing. Sengoku was a well decorated Marine, having a hand in taking down the Rock Pirate Captain, Taking down the pirate king. Too bad he had to become a pirate and die at the hands of the Beast Kaido.

"Here lies Marine Legend Sengoku, joining the greatest group of individuals in the next life." Pronounced Fleet Admiral Akainu.

"Enough you ungrateful swine!" A man yelled from the crowd, his thunderous declaration caused everything to stop. He stood directly under the platform in which Sengoku was being honored wearing a marine hoodie though his bulging muscles could be seen under his clothes. "Sengoku is a good man and he should not have been tainted by the damn Gorosei and you damn Admirals!"

This caused an amused smirk from Kizaru though Akainu was not amused, in fact he was shaking in anger.

"Seize him!" Fleet Admiral Akainu commanded and the marines compiled without question. Though what they didn't expect was the resistance that the sole marine officer would provide. He easily handled the marines coming towards him, tossing them away like they were training dummies.

"I'll handle this!" The closest high ranking marine to the culprit was Vice Admiral Coby and Captain Helmeppo. They both jump into the battle though they could not get through his defense. His fighting style was familiar, as if it was someone they have known for awhile.

"No way…" Coby and Helmeppo both jumped back and realize who it was. "...Vice Admiral Garp? Sir is that you?..."

* * *

 **Zou**

(0-1-2- **3** -4-5-6-7)

 _Previously..."Oh no oh no! You two exist somewhere else! Do you realize what you've done!" Exclaimed Brulee._

" _Oh well." Cracker replied causing Brulee to face palm._

" _So someone wants to explain to me what is going on here?" Vergo looked at the group and found two new faces within them._

" _Um well.." Brulee began but Pudding cut him off._

" _We're from the future!" She yelled, it was Cracker's turn to be embarrassed._

" _What?" Vergo asked, it was the same question on everyone's mind._

"Well you see Vergo, this is Brother Cracker and Sister Pudding, and they both came from Whole Cake Island through my mirror..don't worry they are not enemies don't send them away!" Brulee was on her knees begging for the safety of her family.

"Okay cool, so how are things in the future?" Vergo asked without thinking about the consequences.

"We left as the battle began between the Strawhats and Big Mom pirates...Monkey D. Dragon fails to destroy the holy land and Vice Admiral Garp died on the same day..."

"NO! Brother Cracker you can't tell people about the future!" Brulee started scolding her brother but loss in everyone's mind is the weight of the information provided by the Big Mom commander.

In the mind of Vergo, how reliable was this information. Vergo and Perona shared a look, both agreeing that this should be pushed to the top. This information was too valuable. Vergo pulled out a golden den den mushi, a direct line to the main strawhat crew.

"Captain…." Vergo began while the siblings were arguing in the background, ubermost to the group this information will indeed change the future.

"Yes Vergo." The voice on the other end of the line was audibly Monkey D. Luffy. The news he was about to deliver was already breaking his heart.

"Captain we just obtained information that in four days time your grandfather dies in G-1 Marine Headquarters…."

There was a long pause, the weight of such information was too much for Perona as she looked away from Vergo, who was visibly shaking as he waited for his Captain's response.

Wanda couldn't help but overhear, and despite her better judgement she gestured for the snail in which Vergo gave to her.

"Captain this is Wanda...at your command we are at your disposal." Then nothing but pause once more.

* * *

 **Enies Lobby**

(0-1-2- **3** -4-5-6-7)

In Enies Lobby the remaining crew members hang in silence awaiting the Captains response.

Katakuri and Tashigi stood beside their Captain, silence encompassed the room. The weight of such a statement could not be done in jest, Vergo would never do such a thing. They waited along with everyone of the Captain's decision.

Law sat down after long hours in the infantry. He had been working non-stop with fellow medics in order to get everyone into top shape. The only reason he sat down was due to the call from Vergo, this was heavy.

Marguerite leaned against a wall as she left her marksmanship class that she was teaching, wondering what Captain will do.

Enel was aboard the Arc Maxim, watching intently at all directions from Enies Lobby, making sure that no surprise was coming its way. Some good news, the flag of the Fire Tank pirates is coming in along with the Double 66. More allies are coming in and it couldn't have come at a better time. They should be about an hour or so away, he can hold on to the update for just a moment, enough time for their Captain to digest the information.

Meanwhile Marco tossed a towel over his shoulder while chopping up some vegetables, he was head chef,cooking along with a group of cooks. He decided that work is the best distraction at a time like this and people need to eat, that much he can control.

After what seemed like an eternity, Emperor Monkey D. Luffy finally revealed his call to action.

"We proceed as planned." With that Luffy left the high tower and made his way around the Grand Fleet HQ, making sure that everything was in order. After all, work is the best distraction.

Katakuri and Tashigi nodded to one another, knowing full well what they had to do for their Captain. Meanwhile Marco continued his work understanding the plan while Law grasp his forehead and massaged it. All the members of the Strawhat Pirates are all on the same page as far as what they needed to do.

Captain Luffy had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he can't even protect those who are most precious to him. So they have to be his armor, they have to rescue Monkey D. Garp in four days time, on the day of the Whole Cake Island Invasion.

"I will run the plan through Captain when we head to Whole Cake Island we will divert from the main fleet and lead our own rescue party, he will have to accept our decision. He is needed in the War coming." Stated Katakuri for only Tashigi to hear. With a silent understanding, Tashigi nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Zou**

(0-1-2- **3** -4-5-6-7)

"Captains orders..." Stated Vergo while Perona and Wanda looked confused. "We head back to Enies Lobby, redevous with the Grandfleet, I have a feeling about something..." Vergo then found Momosuke and Kin'emon.

"Again I truly appreciate for what you've done for us, but for the time being we are needed in our home land. When the time comes for you if you so choose, we shall liberate Wano Kuni and you are all welcome to come by and we will take care of you." Momosuke just happened to be the son of the late shogun of Wano, Kozuki Oden.

"Thank you Momosuke, we will note that. Until then." Vergo outstretched his hands which Momosuke gladly shook.

"Until then."

Thus the end of the struggle between the inhabitant of Zou and the Beast Pirate calamity Jack.

The Strawhats left the island making a new group of friends while the Kozuki clan members headed to Wano to liberate their land from Kaido.

The Beast Kaido lay in his castle drinking the finest sake he could get his hands on. With his commander Jack waiting at the bottom of the ocean. King toying with Kidd and Hawkins in Wano Kingdom. And Queen was simply torturing his prisoners in horrible fashion.

Big Mom was happily having a merry good time not knowing the trouble that was to come. Charlotte Zoro was nowhere to be found. Charlotte Smoothie was manning her island and so was Charlotte Oven.

Red Hair Shanks remains dormant waiting for his grand move in this massive game. Lucky Roo, and Ben Beckman were just enjoying a card game with one another.

Let the quest for the world begin.

* * *

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Luffy•3.5 billion beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Katakuri•1.2 Billion beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Tashigi•980million beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Enel•900million beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Marco•800million beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Law•700million beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Marguerite•450million beri•Enies Lobby**

 **Vergo•550million beri•Zou**

 **Perona•600million beri•Zou**

 **Wanda•100million beri•Zou**

 **Strawhat Grand Fleet**

 **Special Force: Zoro•Nami•Usopp•Sanji•Chopper•Robin•Franky•Brook•Jinbei**

 **1st Magellan•2nd Crocodile•3rd Ace•4th Mihawk•5th Doflamingo•6th Hancock•7th Jozu•8th Moria•9th Judge•10th Kid•11th Cavendish•12th Capone•13th Tesoro•14th Lucci•15th Bartolomeo•16th Leo•17th Sai•18th Gin•19th Hawkins•20th Arlong•21st Dorry•22nd Orlumbus•23rd Kuro•**


End file.
